The Adventures of Harriet Potter: Year 5
by kleinnak
Summary: The eyes of the wizarding world fall on Great Britain, now guilty of an unspeakable atrocity, and doing everything in its power to hide the fact that Lord Voldemort has returned. Braces yourselves. This may be the worst year in the life of Harriet Potter.
1. Obliviated and Obscured

**Chapter 1**

Obliviated and Obscured

* * *

"It is undoubtedly ironic that the best lies require an element of truth to work."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Warning: Contains psychological horror elements including sexual assault and memory loss, which may be disturbing or triggering to some readers

* * *

Sherrod Howe's smile was grim as he Apparated onto the Rathlin grounds. He was content with himself, having finally reached a critical conclusion. Solomon Kinney could assume forms other than human.

Metamorphmagi were assumed to only be able to take the forms of other people. With concentration and practice, they could shape their features into animal-like forms, for instance turning their nose into a pig-snout, but not much more. This was one of several factors that distinguished them from animagi, apart from the other obvious difference, that metamorphmagi were born that way, unlike animagi who trained to be. Unfortunately, this was not as helpful to Howe as it could be. This still did not tell them what other form—or forms—Kinney could take.

Howe's thoughts were cut short only a second after he popped onto the grounds. He had landed in the midst of sheer chaos. Someone bumped into him; chaotic, panicked voices were filling the air.

"Phillips, Ursula!"

Howe spun around in circles. He caught sight of an Auror moving past him. Aurors were everywhere. Students were being separated out at wand-point. Howe's chest felt like it was being torn open. There was terror on the face of every student he could see.

"Phillips, Ursula!"

"Sherrod!"

Howe spun around once more. Watkins was hurrying towards him, jostling his way through the crowd. The look on his face filled Howe with a dread he had not felt in ages. Jefferson Watkins, decorated military doctor, was one of the bravest men Howe knew. He was a man who took a sniper's bullet in his hip during the Falklands and kept working to treat his patients. His actions left him with a permanent limp, ended his military career, and earned himself the Conspicuous Gallantry Cross.

And yet, the look on his face was one of sheer terror.

"Phillips, Ursula!"

"Watkins, what's happening?" Howe demanded, rushing over to his friend.

"It's the Ministry!" Watkins explained, out of breath and leaning to keep the weight off his bad leg. "They arrived here half an hour ago. Started rounding up the students. They're wiping the Muggle students' memories."

"Why?!" Howe exclaimed, looking around feeling his sense of panic rising.

"Educational Decree Number Twenty," Watkins growled. "Some bullocks about magical and nonmagical students not being allowed to attend the same institutions. They're shutting down the school. Wiping all the memories… Howe… _all_ of them!"

Howe felt a hollowness growing inside him.

"All of their memories…? Who the hell gave that order? Where the hell are the Oblivators? The rules stipulated only memories of magic were to be erased! That's the law!"

"No Obliviators," Watkins explained. "It's the Aurors doing it. I tried to tell them but they said they were under orders. They kept saying it was some drivel about security and 'the greater good'."

"PHILLIPS, URSULA!"

The voice made Howe freeze. He knew that voice. That horrible, sinister, overly girly voice. Dolores Umbridge. Watkins didn't need to say anymore. He knew who was behind this. Howe went to draw his wand but what he saw next made him freeze. Little Ursula Phillips, only fifteen, stepped into the gap between magical and muggle students.

Howe couldn't move. He was too stunned by what he was witnessing. He felt as though time for him had stopped, but everything else was moving. What was going on?

Ursula wasn't a muggle. She was a squib. She was an American Squib. Her father had just died three months ago on the American Eastern Front. She wanted to be a screenwriter. She was currently working on a screenplay about her father's life.

Howe's eyes found Dolores Umbridge. The squat, pink, toad-like woman was grinning smugly at Ursula as the girl stepped forward. Ursula was sobbing.

"Please, I'm a squib… I'm not a Muggle… I'm a squib," Ursula pleaded.

"Well, that's what you would say if you were a Muggle, isn't it, dear?" Umbridge sneered.

Howe's legs jerked into motion. He was running. He was shoving through people. He had to stop this. He drew his wand.

" _Oliviate!"_

"NO!"

Howe fell to his knees, having just reached the edge of the gap. He was too late. Ursula's teary eyes went out of focus, and she stumbled backwards a little. She sank to the ground and Howe hurried over to her, on his knees. He took the girl's face in his hands, looking into her eyes.

"Ursula, Ursula, please, it's Professor Howe, please…"

Ursula blinked at him, dazed and vacant.

"Ursa-who…?" the girl muttered. "Who are you…? I… it's dark out…"

Howe hugged the girl tight, his face contorted in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"Ahh, there you are, _former_ _Professor_ Howe," twittered Dolores Umbridge's loathsome voice. "I'm very sorry to inform you, but you are under arrest on suspicion of sedition against the Ministry… I'm going to have to ask you not to resist, or there will be _consequences_ …"

Howe paid no attention to her. His eyes were scanning the Obliviated students. Every face his eyes found was another stab deep into his heart. The eyes were all vacant. They had been made to forget everything. Their whole lives. Complete memory wipes. Only a trained Obliviator, and the same Obliviator who had done the Obliviating, could ever hope to restore those lost memories.

This was borderline murder. The people these children had been were gone forever. They would never be the same again. Most of them would never recover and properly function as people again from this. Obliviating was a traumatic enough experience for normal, short memories. Obliviating over a decade of education from some of these students would be more than their minds could ever handle.

And yet… there was one tiny glimmer of hope. One face above all was conspicuous in its absence amongst the crowd. Finn. They had not yet found Finn. That had to mean he and his brother had done what Howe had told them to do so long ago. He had to get to the castle.

Just one. He had to save at least one of them. He could never stop Umbridge and the Aurors from getting all of them. He was just one man, and Watkins was a squib. But he could save one of them.

He felt Aurors grab both of his arms. They yanked him up, away from Ursula, onto his feet. One of them went for Howe's wand.

 _Crack_.

With a resounding whack, the handle of Watkin's cane struck across the face of the Auror reaching for Howe's wand.

"GO!" Watkins shouted, before cracking his cane across the face of the other Auror holding Howe.

Both Aurors crumpled, crying out in pain. Watkins brandished his cane at another Auror but a jet of red light hit him from behind and Watkins crumbled, stunned.

Howe did not think twice. He pirouetted and spun his wand. He felt tight bands around his body, compressing him needle thin as his body rocketed many times faster than the speed of sound across the island.

His feet hit the ground and he looked around. He was standing amongst the ruins of Bruce's castle. In the distance he could hear voices. All around the dark plain he could see the light of Aurors' wands.

They were searching. Most likely searching for Finn. If they had gotten through the list to Phillips, then they must have passed Negus. At least now he was safe in the castle. He'd told him to run here so long ago. _If anything happens, to me or to the school, take your brother and run to the castle_ , he had told the stubborn boy, _save yourself and your brother and run to the castle. They'll take you in_.

He could still see Finn's nine-year old face. _I'll keep my brother safe, Mr Howe._

Mr Howe. Finn had called him that for years. At first because he didn't know any better, later because he thought it annoyed Howe. Howe never minded. If anything, it made the boy even more endearing to him.

Howe didn't particularly care to be a professor. The school had chosen him, that was as much as he knew. His only ever concern was the safety of the students. It was Watkins who ran the curriculums, composed and conducted the end of year symphony, wrote the letters to parents…

Howe had failed. He had failed so spectacularly he still did not feel the full effect. Somehow, the Ministry had outmanoeuvred him. He had been so caught up in trying to track down Kinney and Voldemort that he had overlooked them completely. He had fought a war on too many fronts.

There was a shuffling sound behind him. Howe spun around. Finn was standing there. He had a large stick in his hands, wielding it like a club.

Finn's face broke into relief when he realized it was Howe. Howe, however, felt anything but reassured. Instead, he now felt rage.

"Why are you still here?!" he demanded. "Why aren't you in the castle?"

Finn blinked in confusion. He looked around at the crumbled, ruined walls.

"What you mean?" Finn asked. "We are in the castle."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET THEM IN!" Howe roared into the darkness. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THEM IF THEY CAME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SWORE TO ME!"

"Professor Howe?" it was Colm's voice now.

Howe was fuming. He had kept their secret for so long, and they had betrayed him. Just when it mattered more than anything to him in the world. They had turned their backs on him.

Howe stormed over to Finn and Colm. The boys were looking at him with mixed expressions of confusion and fear. Howe conjured a jar in mid-air, caught it and tapped it with his wand, putting an unbreakable charm on it. It was about to carry the most precious cargo Howe had left.

There was only one thing he could do. Time was short. The Ministry would find them any minute. He couldn't take Finn or Colm anywhere. Colm had the trace on him, and the Ministry would detect magic being done around Finn as well. They couldn't go on the run, and they couldn't hide.

"Finn," Howe said, placing his hands on the sides of Finn's head as he had done with Ursula only minutes before, looking into the boy's blue eyes with all the seriousness he could muster. "You have to trust me… I'm going to save you, but you have to trust me."

"S-save me?" Finn spluttered, more fear coming to his face now. "Sir, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"No time to explain," Howe said, unscrewing the lid of the jar. "Colm, watch what I'm doing very carefully. Your brother's life depends on this."

Colm sniffed. The boy was barely keeping it together.

"Colm," Howe said, doing his best to sound as calm and collected as he could in the face of losing one of the two closest people he had ever known to sons. "You have to be strong. You have to be brave, now. I can't stop what's going to happen, but I can save your brother. And so can you. It's your turn to take care of him. Watch carefully…"

Colm sniffed again and choked back a sob, but he watched. Howe gave Finn a serious, but confident look as he touched the tip of his wand to Finn's left temple. He closed his eyes in concentration, and drew the wand away. As he did, a shimmering, gossamer thread of memory trailed from the wand's tip. Howe put the tip of his wand into the jar. The strand of memory disconnected from the tip of the wand, dangling into the jar.

"What the hell is that?!" Finn exclaimed and tried to pull away, a hint of panic in his voice.

"Stay still," Howe ordered.

There was no time to explain thoroughly, and no time to be gentle. He had to do this as fast as he could.

"I'm taking your memories," Howe explained as he slid his wand tip along the strand of memory, pulling more and more of it into the jar, as if unreeling a roll of string into the jaw. On and on it went now, as if flowing.

"Taking my what?" Finn asked, his eyes wide. "What's happening? What are they doing to everyone?"

"Everything but genocide," Howe muttered.

In the distance, Howe could hear voices. He looked over his shoulder. The lights from Aurors' wands were getting closer. They must have heard him shouting. He grimaced returning his attention to his work. The jar was only a quarter full, but it was filling at a good pace. The jar should be big enough for all his memories. At least his memories as far back as the Aurors were likely to wipe. They needed more time.

"Colm… come here," Howe said, gesturing the boy over.

Colm stepped up to him, trembling slightly.

"You see what I'm doing…?" Howe asked, doing his best to sound calmer.

"Y-yes," Colm stammered.

"Keep this going… this is the only way to save your brother. This is your brother's life going into this jar, do you understand?"

Colm choked back another sob and nodded. Howe hugged his arm around Colm's shoulders and kissed his forehead. "You two are the closest I've ever had to sons, I've always been here for you… but now this is the best I can do for you. You have to be strong for your brother… you have to find him after this is over and give him back his memories."

"S-sir?"

Howe indicated for Colm to hold the jar. The boy took it, his hands still shaking.

"Take them all. Every bit of the memories. Keep it going until they stop. It shouldn't be long now. When they come, hide that jar. Keep it safe. That's your brother's life."

Howe turned, and tightened his grip on the wand as he started walking towards the oncoming Aurors. His wand crackled and sparked as his rage began to grow.

"I'll stall them…"

Howe stole one last pained glance over his shoulder at the boys. Colm was putting himself to the task that Howe had given him. Finn was watching Howe. The expression on his face was one of pain and betrayal. Howe grimaced.

"Goodbye…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a deserted London street, Aello hefted her shield higher on her shoulder. It was wrapped in canvas, Aello hoping it would look like a giant plate or tray of some kind, rather than what it truly was. Hidden underneath it was her sword, its handle up, just protruding over her shoulder for easy access, though also covered with a flap of cloth.

Beside her, Professor Cato sighed in a resigned way.

"So… this is it…"

Aello grimaced. He was going to get emotional again. She hated when he did that. He had also become gushy with his pride after she was selected to be the champion for Mount Phoenix.

It wasn't that Aello didn't appreciate his confidence in her, or even his fatherly attitude. She just didn't know how to respond to such an authority figure giving himself over to emotions so readily. She wished he would be more like his son, Marius, who was also standing with his father, wishing her farewell. Marius tended to listen first, then act or speak.

"You are sure you do not want to return with the rest of the school?" Professor Cato asked, for what felt like the one-hundredth time.

"Yes, I am sure," Aello said. "I am on my own now…"

"That is not true," Professor Cato said. "And you know it is not. And it never has been."

Aello gritted her teeth a little. It was difficult for her to think that way. As far as Aello was concerned, she had always been alone. But Viktor…

"Yes," Aello said curtly. "But I need to move on. I need to… just time for a quiet life."

Professor Cato put a hand on Aello's shoulder. Aello felt her body tense. She didn't like people touching her. That is, she didn't until Viktor.

"Good luck, then, Aello," Professor Cato smiled kindly

"Thank you, Professor."

"Good luck, Aello," Marius said under his breath.

Aello nodded down to him. Marius rarely opened his mouth fully when he spoke. He never wanted people to see his teeth. Aello supposed she could respect that. Magical attitudes weren't as enlightened as they liked to pretend.

Aello turned without another word and headed down the escalator into the tube station. She surreptitiously tapped her wand on the turnstile and passed through. The turnstile monitor didn't notice, his nose buried in a newspaper.

As it was almost eleven at night, the platform was deserted. Aello furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. There should at least be someone here.

Where others would have frozen to assess the situation, Aello knew better. The moment she heard the scuff of a boot-sole pivoting on the stone floor behind her she acted. Aello knew the sound well. She ducked and rolled, drawing her sword as her assailant's sword flashed through the air where Aello's neck had just been.

Aello rolled to her feet, ready for the next attack. It came just as quickly as the first. From the sound the sword made as it slashed through the air from the first attack, her attacker was right-handed. Aello pivoted to the right, turning her back to her attack. With a resounding clang, the sword-blow rebounded off Aello's shield on her back as though it were a steel turtle-shell.

The reflected blow staggered her attacker. Aello pivoted back and swung her own blade upwards towards her attacker. Aello hoped the retaliation from an unexpected direction would fool her attacker, but unfortunately, the attacker managed to recover their footing in time and dodged the blow.

Aello locked her eyes open, unblinking. Their feet moved with practiced grace, as if dancing as they circled around and around. Swords flashed and swirled through the air, never touching as they darted and dodged around each other.

It was not just bad form to use one's blade to block another, it was foolish. With edged swords such as theirs, hitting blades against each other's dented the blades and damaged them. It was better to dodge, swerving and moving until you spotted an opening.

Aello did her best to keep her eyes on her attacker's body rather than the head or feet. It was easy for an attacker to jink or jerk them and trick you into making a mistake.

Her attacker was dressed in slate grey, which blended in well with the shadowed concrete, and her face was covered in a hood. She was wearing a form-fitting top, hardened leather bracers on her forearms, loose-fitting slate-grey pants, and black boots.

Her attacker didn't need the hood. Certainly not to hide her identity from Aello. Aello knew who it was the moment she had heard the boot-scuff. She had been training (and fighting) this attacker since she was old enough to hold a sword.

However, knowing her attacker was no comfort. Her name was Hip. If they had sent Hip after her, they meant to kill her, and they had sent the best weapon they had.

Aello continued her counter-attack. She had to keep Hip on the defensive. Hip struggled with defence. Hip was an arrow, a weapon you aimed at your enemy and fired. She attacked without conscience or hesitation.

Things were not yet in Aello's favour. She could keep attacking yet she was also carrying her shield. It slowed her down, and would wear her out faster. It was now her stamina versus Hip's weakness on defence. Aello had to make this as quick as she could. Her shield would now become a weapon.

Aello exhaled sharply, as if about to make a move. Hip took the bait and took a step backwards. So did Aello, putting distance between her and Hip. Aello gripped the edge of her shield through its cover and bent forward and down as fast as she could, heaving with all her might. The shield flew straight ahead, catching Hip hard in the chest, just under her throat. Hip gasped and collapsed backwards, the heavy shield landing on top of her.

Aello kept her sword pointed at Hip, keeping her covered as she leaned down, a hand on her knee to catch her breath. Hip was trying to reach her sword, which had fallen out of her hand, clattering a few feet away. It was useless. Hip couldn't hope to reach it in time. Aello was sure at least one of Hip's clavicles was broken. The shield weighed just under thirty pounds, and Aello had thrown it with all the strength she could muster.

Aello stepped on Hip's outstretched hand. Hip winced, her face still covered by her hood.

"Tell Atanea I'm sorry I lived…" Aello panted, getting her breath back. "Honestly, I did not expect her to try this… but I have killed three acromantula in the last year, beat a dragon, and defeated another twenty-foot acromantula and survived it kicking me in the chest and breaking all my ribs… I guess I am just not that easy to kill." Aello snorted. "It is funny… I am not staying anyway… I was coming back to tell her that."

Aello was distracted by the sound of voices and feet. A group of chattering teens were coming through the turnstiles. They stopped at the sight of Aello and Hip, gawking stupidly at the swords. Beside them, the monitor was gawping. Aello was sure he had seen the entire fight. Aello glared and raised her sword towards them.

"Fuck off."

They didn't wait. The teens and monitor turned and scrambled back up the escalators. In spite of it all, Aello snorted with amusement as she watched the operator slowed by his awkward attempt to go up the down escalator.

Aello returned her attention to Hip. Hip was clutching her chest just below her throat, gasping in pain.

"Tell Atanea I have something for her. Some information. I know one who has found out how to beat death. He's unlocked Herpo's secret. Her deepest desire. In return I want my mother's remains sent to Bulgaria. _Undamaged_. I will send an owl to tell Atanea where to send them."

Aello took her foot off of Hip's wrist. She picked up her shield, kicked Hip's sword down onto the tracks, and headed off towards the escalators.

"Oye," the Police Constable said, spying her from the top of the escalator. "Stop right—"

" _Obliviate_ ," Aello said lazily, flicking her wand at the him. The policeman stopped in his tracks, his eyes going out of focus, and a lazy smile coming over his face. Aello kept walking past him onto the sidewalk.

"What… what was I doing… how did I get here?" she heard him mutter behind her as she rounded the corner into an alley.

* * *

Professor Cato felt a bit diminished inside as he and Marius walked away from the tube station. He remembered, all too well, Aello's first day at Mount Phoenix. That was when he still taught Potions, before becoming Headmaster. He'd never forget that look of determination in her face, her drive to be the absolute best in everything she tried. And if she couldn't be the best, then to at least do her absolute best.

At first, Professor Cato had just thought it was part of her natural upbringing as an Amazon, but as he got to know her over the years he realized it was something deeper. It was something engrained deeply in Aello herself: an unstoppable need to prove herself.

Professor Cato sighed.

"She's going to be okay," Marius said.

Professor Cato smiled down at his son. "I know, my boy… I know."

"I'm going to miss Aello," Marius admitted. "She always looked out for me, and stuck up for me…"

"Aello is an incredible woman," Professor Cato agreed.

"Quite so."

Professor Cato froze. He knew that voice all too well. It was a voice he dreaded.

"Lord Darius…" Professor Cato muttered, before slowly turning to face the ancient vampire lord who now stood in the dim light of a streetlamp behind them.

He wore a sharp, black tuxedo, complete with a top hat, a blood-red cummerbund, and was leaning on a heavy, silver cane. The aged vampire was grinning at him, his upper face clouded in shadow by the brim of his top-hat. His glinting black eyes were just visible, as were his far too prominent canines and sharp incisors. Professor Cato's eye twitched at the sight of the teeth. They were Marius' teeth.

Lord Darius smiled his sly smile that always gave Professor Cato a chill.

"And how is my great-nephew?" Lord Darius asked as he turned his gaze down to Marius.

"Fine, Great-Uncle Darius," Marius replied.

Professor Cato sniffed. The look of affection Lord Darius had for Marius unsettled him. It had nothing to do with the fact that Lord Darius was a vampire. It was Professor Cato's uneasy feeling that Lord Darius only saw Marius' mother's side when he looked at his great-nephew.

"What can I do for you, Darius?" Professor Cato asked.

Lord Darius turned his glinting black eyes up to Professor Cato.

"You? Nothing, my dear man."

At that moment, a group of teens passed, heading down into the underground station. Lord Darius chuckled darkly, watching them go.

"What…?" Professor Cato asked, suspiciously.

"They're about to run into an interesting sight… your prize pupil is in the middle of a sword duel with another of her kind. By the sound of her attacker, I think this is meant to be to the death."

"What?!" Professor Cato gasped.

He reached for his wand but Lord Darius held up a hand. The old vampire's head was cocked to the side, his eyes narrowed as he listened hard.

"No, no… no need. She won. Your faith in her is entirely justified," Lord Darius confirmed, smiling pleasantly.

Professor Cato tightened his lips, sliding his wand back into his pocket.

"Why was Aello fighting another amazon?" Marius asked.

Lord Darius shrugged. "Who can say? They are an odd breed. Speaking of breeds… you know why I'm here, Aelius."

Professor Cato's hand gripped a little tighter on Marius' shoulder.

"Yes… I know…"

"Know what?" Marius asked.

Lord Darius smiled kindly at his great-nephew. "Why, you are coming of age in the vampire world, my boy. It is time you learned how to live amongst your own kind."

Marius looked up at his father. "You mean…?"

"I mean that you are to remain here in Britain with me."

"We never agreed to that," Professor Cato growled.

"Unfortunately, it is not entirely your say. Marius will begin undergoing his changes soon. He may be a dhampir, but—" Darius was interrupted as the teens went running back past them, terror on their faces. Darius cleared his throat. "—the vampire in him is still evident. He will start to hunger soon. He needs to learn what it is to be a vampire, and to deal with the changes that are going to be affecting him soon."

Lord Darius slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and drew out a roll of parchment. He held it out to Professor Cato.

"I have already done all the proper paperwork with Lady Janna, head of your area's coven."

"You don't own him, Darius," Professor Cato said, moving between Lord Darius and his son. "You're not taking my son away from me, like you took Vita…"

Lord Darius' eyes narrowed. "I did not take Vita away… your wife volunteered to help drive out the remnants of The Nameless One's forces. She wanted to avenge her father. And if you think I felt nothing at the loss of my only brother's only child, you are gravely mistaken…"

"Father…?"

Professor Cato looked down at his son. He had been about to begin berating Lord Darius but the look on his son's face disarmed him at once.

"I… I want to stay, father."

Professor Cato's heart sank.

"You… you do?"

Marius nodded. "Yes, father… I'm the only one of my kind at Mount Phoenix. I… I need to learn, don't I?"

Professor Cato tightened his lips, fighting down his emotions. This night was already taking the closest thing he knew to a daughter. Now it was trying to take his son?

Lord Darius leaned forward on his cane. "Yes, you do, my dear boy. I promise you, Aelius, I am not stealing him away. He may visit you anytime he wishes, and you may visit in turn. He's just going away to school, as many of the other children in your own school do."

"You are keeping him here, where You-Know-Who has returned," Professor Cato retorted.

"Who better then to prepare him for what is to come than a vampire who just celebrated turning sixteen hundred fourteen?" Lord Darius chuckled, indicating his tuxedo. "And his contingent of Horsemen?"

Professor Cato sighed. There was nothing Lord Darius could say that he could trust, but he wasn't going to tell his son no.

"All right," Professor Cato said.

"He can travel home with you for the summer," Lord Darius said. "He will begin schooling at Rathlin in the fall."

"Rathlin?!" Marius asked, stepping past his father, looking up at Lord Darius with disbelief and excitement in his eyes.

"Yes indeed, my dear boy, I have already arranged it with Sherrod. You will attend the night-classes with the other part-humans there. Other vampires, merfolk, fae…"

"Father!" Marius exclaimed, spinning around and holding the front of Professor Cato's jacket, shaking it in his excitement. "Rathlin! I am going to go to Rathlin! I can learn how to play even better there!"

Professor Cato did his best to smile. Despite his apprehensions, who was he to keep his son from his true passion? How readily he remembered playing the piano for Vita, her swollen belly pressed against the side of the piano so little developing Marius could hear true art. Little Marius, named for his deceased vampire grandfather…

"All right," Professor Cato agreed. "All right…"

He turned a scathing eye on Lord Darius. "Just do not make me have to bury my son as well…"

* * *

Ludo Bagman was having the night of his life. He was free. After so long he was finally free. Every knut of his debt to the goblins was forgiven. He'd beaten them at their game.

Harriet Potter had reached the Tri-wizard cup first. That had been the conditions of their bet. One or two had tried to cheat him, saying that Solomon Kinney—disguised as Cedric Diggory—had gotten there first when he turned the cup into a portkey, but their leader Orgnak couldn't ignore the fact Kinney was not in fact a Triwizard Champion, and so even if he had touched the cup it would have meant nothing.

He had to give Orgnak credit. Bagman didn't think he would have been so ready to let go of so many galleons were he in the goblin's shoes. He supposed finally receiving his brand new American-made wand had put him in an unusually good mood.

Bagman hummed loudly to himself as he meandered down Diagon Alley. It was almost midnight. High time he started heading back for home. He drew his wand to Disapparate, and promptly dropped it.

"Whoops-a-daisy," Bagman chuckled drunkenly as he tried to bend down to pick up the wand.

He supposed he would have to take the Knight Bus home. Bagman managed to get hold of the wand and rose. He stared for a moment at the figure that was now standing in front of him, only a few feet away.

It took a moment for the surprise to hit Bagman and he jumped. "Blimey, where'd you come from?"

"Sorry, Mr Bagman," the man said in a rough voice.

The start had brought Bagman a bit more to his senses. The man in front of him was having trouble breathing, and had a slightly stooped posture. He was wearing a long, tattered coat, and his hair was dishevelled.

"I don' got any money," Bagman lied.

"Don't want money, Mr Bagman," the man said and held out his right hand. As Bagman looked down at it, he realized the man was missing his left arm.

"I just wanted to shake your hand… I was a huge fan of yours back in the day. Still am. You were a legend sir… a legend."

"Oh," Bagman slurred, smiling a bit in relief. "Oh of course, always pleased to meet a fan."

Bagman clasped the man's hand tightly in his own. He was out of debt, and people were remembering his glory days. What could—

Bagman grunted. Something hit the centre of his chest, hard. He looked down and saw the man had stuck out the stump of his left arm, and there was a long, silver rod projecting from it, sticking straight into his chest.

The rod retracted, and Bagman could see it was a blade, its tip now red with Bagman's own blood. His knees gave out. The world was starting to go grey as he fell to his knees on the hard cobbled street. His breathing was ragged.

Bagman was dead before his body hit the ground. Bart Crouch gazed down at the old Quidditch hero's body. He felt hollow inside as he stared. He had meant it. He had been a huge fan of Ludo Bagman's back in the day. So much so that he had once suggested to old Augustus Rookwood to try to recruit Bagman into the Death Eaters. He'd just killed one of his childhood heroes.

It was necessary. He had to prove himself. If he couldn't be tough enough for Kinney, he couldn't be strong enough to teach The Dark Lady and guide her on her path. He needed to cut all ties to his old life. He needed to finish Kinney's last assassination for him, to prove he could do so without apprehension. He did not trust easily, Solomon Kinney.

Bart coughed. His lungs had not healed right after the damage Kinney had wrought on them. He clutched the stump of his left arm where the slender, folding blade had just retracted. It still pained him as well. It had only been two days since Kinney had hacked it off with a medieval hand-axe.

Bart walked towards the nearest alley. Diamanda was there waiting for him.

"It's done…" Bart muttered, holding back another cough.

"Well done," Diamanda said, and set a hand on Bart's shoulder. "Still having trouble breathing?"

Bart gave her a condescending look. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Diamanda ignored his snide comment. Instead she inspected the contraption on his arm. Bart had to give her credit, her technical knowhow with gadgets was astonishing. The spring-loaded wand holder she had made for Kinney was impressive, but it was a tinker-toy compared to the hidden blade she had installed on Bart's severed arm. Bart was especially impressed at how quickly Diamanda had made it.

As she inspected her work, Bart studied Diamanda's face. She was a unique beauty. Her features were sharp; her cheekbones high. He couldn't be sure just how old she was. There weren't many lines on her face just yet, but her hair was already mostly grey.

"Worked like a charm," Diamanda observed.

"Of course, it did. You made it," Bart said.

Diamanda gave him a cold look. Bart didn't know why he got such a rise out of trying to flirt with Diamanda. Something about the way her eyes burned never failed to get him going.

Diamanda snorted. "Do it."

Bart smirked, drew his wand, and aimed it into the sky. It was time to cause a little chaos.

" _Morsmordre!"_

* * *

Laughter and shrieks of delight filled the air. Solomon Kinney smiled softly as he watched his son getting ready to board. Gideon had begged Solomon to ride with him, but he couldn't. He had work to do.

People were giving him bemused looks as they passed. He supposed he did look rather odd in the long black coat, that had once been Mad-Eye Moody's, when the temperature and humidity were both in the high eighties. It was an easy enough charm to make the coat cooler inside, and it stood out just enough to let his contact find him.

His eyes scanned the crowds as they bustled by. Ah, Muggles. So oblivious, but so industrious. They walked about completely unaware of the terrible war going on right under their noses, content to blame all the disasters on hurricanes, earthquakes, tornadoes, and wildfires.

And yet they built this place with their hands and minds. They erected structures that stretched hundreds and sometimes thousands of feet in the air with their hands and grit. They built bridges that spanned miles of open water and deep canyons. They could speak to one another in real time across the entire planet. Truth be told, Kinney was having a hard time differentiating Muggle engineering from magic anymore.

They were most industrious when they had to be, Kinney knew. Their so-called "World Wars" in particular. In 1937, the world's air forces were starting to transition from chugging, piston-engined bi-planes to monoplanes. Only ten years later they broke the sound barrier in level flight. Ten years after that, they put an object in orbit around the Earth.

War.

War changes everything.

It was time the magical world got with the program. Thanks to Kinney, it already was; at least here in the US. It seemed like only yesterday he was masquerading as a civilian in one of those little hold-out towns in North Dakota.

That was all it took. One little curse. One dead Secessionist soldier, and the kindling was lit. Then a single bomb in a Muggle sports stadium in Chicago, and the fire became an inferno.

It would be coming to Europe soon. It was inevitable now. Voldemort was back. The British Ministry was eating itself trying to cover its ass in the fallout of the raid on Rathlin Island. The Aurors who had carried out the raid on Rathlin Academy had been sent to Azkaban, right alongside their latest catch, Sherrod Howe and his lackey, Jefferson Watkins.

The Magical ministry had worked with the Muggle ministry to blame the attack on the Provisional Irish Republican Army, a paramilitary force from the little nation of Ireland. They were calling it a chemical attack, one which caused the loss of memory in all the students of Rathlin Academy of the Arts. As a result, relations between Ireland and the United Kingdom were strained to the breaking point.

Ripples in a pond. A single curse. That was all it had taken. A single curse and the world was on the brink. What new changes were going to come from this? How was the world going to mould itself anew?

Kinney's right ear twitched under the brim of his hat. His contact was coming. His ear popped back into a human form as he turned and smiled into the sweating face of Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy dabbed his forehead, looking around the area with disgust. Kinney couldn't help but curl his lips in amusement at the sight of proud, regal Lucius Malfoy in poorly chosen Muggle garb. He wore a pink Hawaiian shirt, yellow track pants, Birkenstock sandals and a wide, white, Panama hat.

"Seriously? Do you British wizards even _try_?" Kinney asked with amusement.

"Shut up," Malfoy snarled. His eyes passed around the crowds, narrowed in disdain. "I can smell their stink…"

"I think that's your own stink, judging by your pit-stains," Kinney observed.

"Is that why you picked this place? So you could insult me where I couldn't retaliate?"

"Mr Malfoy, do you really think there's the slightest chance I'm afraid of you?"

Malfoy stared at Kinney, unable to tell if Kinney was bluffing or not. Malfoy seemed to err on the side of caution. It was a wise move; Kinney never bluffed.

Malfoy took a deep breath and spoke. "They say you do anything for money."

"That depends very much on the 'anything' and the 'money'."

"He… the Dark Lord… he has my wife."

Kinney raised his eyebrows. _So Voldemort's taking family members of his Death Eaters hostage, now? Fascinating…_

"I suppose after Bart's little stunt he's having an even harder time trusting you _loyal_ Death Eaters than normal?" Kinney asked, dark amusement thick in his tone.

"' _After Bart's little stunt'_ … you mean his little stunt _you_ facilitated!" Malfoy snarled. "You're pulling every one of his little strings. Anyone with half a brain can see that!"

"Of course I am," Kinney agreed. "I think even Bart knows that, and he's quite happy with it, because he thinks it'll get him what he wants. Bart's a good boy… but his time in Azkaban and the years he spent under the Imperius Curse definitely loosened a few screws."

Kinney leaned back on the railing around the ride. "So, Voldemort has taken your wife to ensure you don't do exactly what—I'm guessing—you want to talk to me about doing. So… what is it you want me to do, Mr Malfoy?"

Malfoy's jaw tightened. "The Dark Lord is… he is not himself. Something about him is off. He is… paranoid. He has occupied my house and sits in his room with his snake, muttering to all hours of the night—"

"And so you've lost faith in him…" Kinney observed.

"He lost me the moment he took my wife…"

Kinney cocked an eyebrow. "Really? I took Bart's left arm and he has not yet abandoned me."

Malfoy's expression bore the slightest hint of amusement. "I know… I was there when we found it… but now—thanks to you—he thinks I cannot be trusted. He himself ordered me to pay you, and then turned around and blamed me for my 'convenient' absence during the vampire attack!"

Kinney smiled darkly. "I imagine so. So, you want me to free your wife…"

"Of course I want you to free my wife!"

"Yes, but what do I get in return? That is an acceptable 'anything,' but now we need to talk the 'money'."

Malfoy's throat tightened. He reached into his pocket and drew out a slip of parchment, handing it as discretely as he could to Kinney. Kinney took it and read. Another amused smile curled his lips as he read the figure.

"Oh, Mr Malfoy… this isn't nearly enough."

"But—"

"Not all 'money' is money, Mr Malfoy," Kinney said, tearing the parchment into little bits and letting it fall to the ground. At once, a flock of pigeons fluttered down, pecking at the pieces, hoping to find bits of food.

"Then what is your price?" Malfoy asked.

"You want me to provide you a service… you want your wife back… hmmm…" Kinney's smirk grew. "Then I want a service from your son."

Malfoy spluttered. "What?! I'm not trading my son for—"

"Oh no, no, no, Mr Malfoy," Kinney shook his head. "You misunderstand. I'm not interested in a hostage. They're tedious and messy. But I need eyes on the ground inside Hogwarts. The Ministry is going to start taking the place over soon; I need to know what's happening."

"Why my son?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Because you won't be able to run to the Ministry and win their favour by telling them I'm spying on Hogwarts without incriminating your own son."

Malfoy snarled. "I thought you said my son wouldn't be a hostage…"

"Oh good!" Kinney grinned. "You _do_ get it! It gets boring always dealing with people too stupid to realize they're being played. But I wouldn't classify him as a hostage… I think collateral would be the more appropriate term."

"Once my wife is free, Draco is also free?" Malfoy half-asked, half demanded.

"Of course."

"How soon will it be done?" Malfoy asked.

"As soon as feasible," Kinney replied.

Malfoy opened his mouth as anger washed over his face again but Kinney held up a hand to stop him.

"Your wife is important to you, Mr Malfoy, correct? Then you should not care how quickly it is done. It is more important to you that this is done right, not fast."

Malfoy slowly closed his mouth.

"Yes…"

"Good, then we have an accord. I have no other plans at present, so I shall set myself fully to finding and freeing your wife. In return, Draco is to send me weekly reports on everything going on in Hogwarts, no matter how small."

"Where shall he send the owls?"

"You let me and Draco worry about that," Kinney grinned. "He's my employee now."

Kinney could tell Malfoy was aching to draw his wand and try to curse Kinney into oblivion. _He can try_ , Kinney thought, _but it will be a mistake._

"But I am not unreasonable. I will even throw some sugar on the deal. Hogwarts once had Hogsmeade weekends. The town should be rebuilt shortly, and I'm sure they'll resume those. They'll want to make everything appear as 'back to normal' as possible.

"On those weekends, I will meet with Draco in Hogsmeade and teach him what I know. I will make him a match for any of your precious Dark Lord's Death Eaters. I will have him train with Bart as well… he'll teach Draco everything to know about Death Eaters. You get your wife back, I get eyes on the inside at Hogwarts, and your son learns advanced, powerful magic to defend himself from what's to come. I'd say you're coming out ahead when all is said and done. Is that acceptable?"

Malfoy's look softened. Kinney could tell this certainly was acceptable to him. Slowly, and reluctantly, Malfoy held out his hand. Kinney shook it. As they shook, he couldn't help but notice Malfoy's eyes widen at the sight of Kinney's slightly red right hand. He still had not quite been able to get the blood off of it after dealing with Bart's unartful amputation. Not that he had been trying very hard.

Malfoy let go of Kinney's hand quickly. He turned and walked off behind a nearby concession area. As soon as he was out of sight, Kinney heard the loud crack. No one else jumped. Kinney was sure they thought it just the popping of a balloon.

Behind him, the ride began to slow. _Perfect timing_ , Kinney thought. He grinned as Gideon came running towards him.

"That was great, Papa!"

"Excellent!" Kinney laughed, kneeling and hugging Gideon tight. "What ride do you want to go on next?"

"Over there!" Gideon said, pointing over towards Magic Kingdom. "I wanna go on Space Mountain! Some of the other kids in line were talking about it!"

"Of course," Kinney grinned.

Together, Kinney and Gideon headed off towards the venue.

Gideon gave his father a hopeful little look. "Would… would you go with me this time?"

Kinney sighed, sadly. "Oh, I don't know, my boy… I think I'm a bit too old for this sort of thing."

"Nuh-uh, Papa!" Gideon declared. "You're like the strongest guy in the world!"

Kinney laughed. "Well how could I possibly say no to that?"

"Awesome!" Gideon grinned, taking Kinney's hand and starting to run towards the venue.

"Oof, hold on," Kinney said, stumbling a bit, staggering.

"What's wrong, Papa?" Gideon asked, worry all over his face.

"Something super heavy… holding me down…" Kinney grunted, acting as though there was a great weight upon his left side. "Can't… stay standing…"

Gideon blinked with worry as Kinney reached into his left pocket, giving a few overly exaggerated tugs before yanking out a letter. He doubled over once more, pressing the letter to the ground, as though it still weighed a tremendous amount.

"Whew, this is a heavy letter, my boy… it must not be addressed to me," Kinney observed as Gideon looked on with confusion. "Why… would you look at that? It seems to be addressed to you…"

"To me?!" Gideon asked, staring with wonder. "No one's ever sent me a letter before…"

"Well, now they have…" Kinney chuckled. "Maybe only you can pick it up?

Gideon knelt down. Kinney let go of the letter and stood to his full height. As he did, his back cracked and he winced. He was getting a bit old for this, wasn't he?

Gideon picked up the letter and read the front. "Gideon Hithersbee? But my last name isn't—"

"It is for now," Kinney smiled. "Your real last name would make people a little suspicious, wouldn't it?"

"P-people where…?" Gideon asked.

"Open it and see," Kinney smiled.

Gideon opened the letter. As he read, his face began to glow with surprise and delight. "Hogwarts!" Gideon exclaimed. "I'm going to Hogwarts?!"

"You are," Kinney laughed, staggering back as Gideon threw his arms around Kinney tightly.

"I'm going to be with other kids my age and study magic and everything?"

"And everything," Kinney replied, hugging Gideon back. "You'll have to pretend Diamanda is your mother, of course."

"Of course," Gideon said. "Thank you, Papa… thank you…"

"You're welcome, Gid…"

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Gid."

* * *

A catastrophe. An utter catastrophe. That was all Fudge could think as he shook hands with the tall young man before him. He did not know who had put it in the mind of his Aurors to wipe _all_ of the Muggle children's memories, but it was the biggest disaster of his career.

He would never forget the look on Dolores' face as she came to him after the event. _I tried, Minister, I tried to stop them, but they just wouldn't listen. All those poor children, their minds gone forever!_

Fudge should be celebrating. Dumbledore was gone, and Howe was in Azkaban along with his sidekick, Watkins. The grievous threat to magical secrecy that was Rathlin Academy was now closed. Instead, Fudge had the heads of at least a dozen foreign governments breathing down his neck. The Aurors had wiped the memories of nearly six-hundred muggles _and_ squibs. Gringotts was threatening to leave Britain altogether for the USA, where they were about to be given wandrights.

 _Wand rights?_ To Goblins? This was just madness. On top of that, there was the murder of Ludo Bagman the very same night. Not only that, but whoever had done so had cast the Dark Mark over the body. Now, while the _Prophet_ was still willing to go along with Fudge's story that Kinney was making it look like You-Know-Who was back just to scare people, many of the smaller papers were starting to buy Dumbledore and Howe's ridiculous lies. Even the _Quibbler_ was producing record sales. Xenophilius Lovegood had been forced to rent a building and more printing presses to keep up with demand. The _Quibbler_!

Now he was dealing with the fallout of the Vampires. They had closed their office in Whitechapel to the Ministry, and were refusing to open it again until Fudge accepted that You-Know-Who was back—on no evidence whatsoever—and Fudge apologised for attempting to have the head of their coven arrested.

What was happening to the world? Everything was being turned upside down because of this damned war in America. For years, everything was quiet; peaceful. Now a representative of everything that was crumbling Fudge's happy little world was standing in front of him, looking down on him with cold, accusatory eyes, as if everything happening was somehow Fudge's fault.

Fudge wasn't entirely sure what the fuss was about in the first place. Most of them were just muggles, after all. They did not even fall under any of the magical governments' jurisdictions. The Americans, however, were the most outspoken and angry on the matter. While most of the Obliviated children had been British, the second highest number had been American. And despite their being Muggle, the MACUSA and President Shensuken were most displeased.

And so that was how Fudge found himself standing in his office, face to face with an American war hero who had been sent with a delegation of witches and wizards from around the International Confederation of Wizards to 'monitor the situation.' The man was young, mid to late-twenties at most, and dressed in a smart, military uniform.

His eyes were sharp, and smart, darting around studying every detail of Fudge's office. He had a strong jaw, which looked even more prominent from a five o'clock shadow. His hair was a crew cut, just growing back from having been shaved.

"Well, I must say, Captain Kane, tales of your exploits in the papers certainly keep us on our toes, even over here in Britain."

"Thank you, sir," Captain Kane replied.

His voice was curt and harsh, as if he generally spoke in a tone no quieter than a roar. He was an officer, Fudge knew, and a decorated combat veteran. He must be better acclimated to shouting orders over the pitch of battle than chatting in quiet offices.

"I… I must say, I'm surprised the ICW put this team together so quickly," Fudge said. "It's only been a week… and I would think the ICW would send… well… a rather less partial delegation… considering…"

Captain Kane's eyes were boring into Fudge's. "Your Aurors wiped the memories of six-hundred and seventeen children in under an hour, Mr Fudge," Captain Kane said coldly. "Six-hundred seventeen. One hundred thirty-two of them were Americans. Muggles and Squibs. I want to be very clear with you on those numbers, because based on your comments in the newspapers, you haven't quite grasped that."

Fudge's knuckles whitened on the arms of his chair.

"Squibs fall under magical jurisdiction, Mr Fudge. Your Aurors Obliviated foreign citizens. People who trusted them for their protection. And even if Muggle's don't fall under our jurisdiction… I'm sure you'll forgive us for feeling a bit… _united_ with our fellow Americans in the wake of this tragedy…"

Fudge did his best to keep his feelings down. It was as though Kane had read his mind. Howe and Dumbledore always did the same thing.

"Furthermore, the ICW is concerned over how close this comes to a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy," Captain Kane went on. "They are concerned over how many Muggle governments are trying to look into what happened."

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge conceded. "I must also say I'm surprised they sent you, of all people, Captain. I imagine there are far more pressing matters with the war for you to handle."

"President Shensuken hand-picked me, Mr Fudge," Captain Kane replied. "He knew about my sister. And… I think they're looking to give me a furlough as much as getting to the bottom of what went wrong. After Bakersfield, they're worrying I might be losing my edge. They sprinkled a lot of sugar on top of it, but I've dealt with enough 'command' to read through orders."

Fudge was trying to think fast. He had to buy himself time until he could get to the bottom of this, himself. He had to show the ICW that he was still in control of this situation.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to be the one to interfere with the ICW's investigation," Fudge said. "Nor to try and strain relations with the MACUSA any more than it already has been."

"Hm," Captain Kane muttered.

Fudge felt even more frustrated, having no idea what Captain Kane meant by that response. Fudge sighed and sank into his chair. It was time to try one of the older tricks in his book.

He needed to disarm Captain Kane; get him to see reason. While it was often best to show strength and conviction, Fudge did find it useful sometimes to look quite the opposite, to appear human and relatable. It tended to get people to put their guards down, so they could better be reasoned with (and manipulated if need be, like Fudge needed right now).

"How is your sister, Rachel, incidentally?" Fudge asked. "I haven't had time to visit Hogwarts since this debacle began."

Captain Kane raised his eyebrows.

 _Oh yes,_ Fudge thought, _I know who your sister is. I remember all their names. There are more than a few things about my time in office I'm not proud of, but no one is going to take helping those children away from me. No one_.

"She sounded well, the last time she wrote me, Mr Fudge," Captain Kane said. He sounded more relaxed, pleased to talk about his sister.

"Excellent," Fudge said, allowing himself a shadow of a smile.

"Though she was upset about finally seeing our brother, Blaine."

"Oh…?" Fudge asked. "You'd… you'd think that would cheer her."

"Not after Bakersfield, Mr Fudge."

"I see… he was there… was he?"

"Yes, sir. He lost an eye there. And mentally, he's… no one who entered that battle came back out again."

Fudge blinked a couple times. He wasn't sure exactly what Captain Kane meant by that.

"I see… yes… terrible battle, Bakersfield… terrible…" Fudge shook his head.

Hundreds had died in that battle, according to reports. By the end of the fighting, combatants were reduced to bludgeoning each other with any blunt instrument they could get their hands on as weapons.

"I know, sir," Captain Kane said, his tone cold. "I was there."

Fudge tried not to grimace. This was going from bad to worse. He needed his secret weapon to salvage this. He had been building this ever since he received word that Captain Kane would be leading the ICW team.

Fudge sighed again, leaning forward on his desk. "I'm not going to lie to you, Captain Kane, the situation here in Britain has been stressed. We brought those children here, and it brought your war to our shores with them."

Captain Kane said nothing to this. His face seemed to have no tells as he looked back into Fudge's eyes. _Certainly not someone to play chess with_ , Fudge thought. But Fudge had his hook, and he was going to give it a tug.

"Solomon Kinney came here… and we have reason to suspect that not only was the former headmaster of our prestigious magical school, Hogwarts, working with him, but so was the headmaster of Rathlin Academy. Things at Rathlin… they… they got out of hand. No one is going to deny that. But right now, Magical Britain needs your help, not accusations. Dumbledore is still at large, as is Solomon Kinney."

Fudge gave another sigh for dramatic effect. "We are afraid that certain staff at Hogwarts are still in league with Dumbledore. We believe they may be trying to train the students into a sort of resistance movement…"

"I see."

"Our suspicions were aroused when the current Headmistress hired the brother of Dumbledore to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not only is he the brother of this fugitive, but he has his own criminal history. Needless to say, we intervened to have him removed as a teacher forthwith. I have placed a few trusted members of my staff in the school, including my own undersecretary."

"I see."

Fudge gripped his hands tighter on the arms of his chair. Captain Kane's attitude was so passive it was impossible to tell what he was really thinking. It was like trying to derive meaning out of a blank canvas.

"I have provisionally placed my undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, in that position, however… if you and your government would find it agreeable, I would like to offer the position to you."

Captain Kane raised an eyebrow. Fudge still wasn't sure what it meant, but he had at least coaxed something of a reaction out of the man.

"And why would you want to offer this position to me, Mr Fudge?"

 _Damn_ , Fudge thought, _he's still suspicious_.

"You're a decorated soldier, Captain Kane," Fudge explained. "Your knowledge would certainly be highly valued amongst the students. Plus, there's the added benefit of being able to see your sister daily."

Captain Kane said nothing, but Fudge could tell he was digesting this information thoroughly. Captain Kane leaned back in his chair.

"I will have to clear this with the MACUSA and the ICW, of course," Captain Kane said.

Fudge felt himself click his heels together in his mind. _I've got him_ , Fudge thought, feeling a deep sense of relief.

"Of course, Captain, of course," Fudge conceded. "You'll be working very closely with the Ministry on this, which is why you are here in the first place, is it not?"

"Yes, Mr Fudge, it is."

Fudge pulled over two glasses and his whisky decanter. He poured them each two fingers. Captain Kane lifted his glass and sniffed it.

"Hmm, this is Muggle, isn't it?" Captain Kane asked, glancing up at Fudge.

Fudge raised his eyebrows, impressed. Captain Kane must have quite the refined palette.

"Correct," Fudge smiled. "Bell's is the brand. Quite popular amongst the Muggles, I'm told. I first picked it up from the previous Muggle Prime Minister. Strong woman, she was. I remember the night I introduced myself to the one who took her place. He tried to throw me out the window!"

Captain Kane's face did not even make the slightest hint of a smile. Fudge cleared his throat awkwardly and raised his glass to Captain Kane.

"To cooperation."

Captain Kane clinked his glass against Fudge's.

"Cooperation."

* * *

Newt Scamander wiped his forehead in the summer heat. It was the middle of July, and a drought had hit the London area, lasting so long that the city's Muggle government had banned the use of hosepipes until it passed. He was already irritable; his arthritis was acting up. It had gotten so bad over the last few years that Newt had been forced to retire his rehabilitation service. He took a forlorn glance at his old suitcase. So many wonderful memories.

Tina was sound asleep upstairs. Newt's lumbago was making it harder and harder for him to sleep at night. During all his years of dedicating himself to the care of animals, Newt had forgotten to take care of himself in the process.

Newt sipped his tea. It was hot, which didn't help in the heat, but he could feel the soothing effect on his joints.

His eyes popped open as Tina's guest detector jingled. Newt stared at it. Surely no one was calling on them at this time of night. The little bell bounced and jingled again on its hook. Newt got to his feet, and shuffled towards the door. No sooner had he reached it than there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Mr Scamander? Mr Scamander are you in?"

Newt opened the door. He found himself face to face with a young, rather stricken looking Auror. Newt was quite taken aback. It was the youngest Auror he had ever seen. He looked to be barely out of school. The Ministry must have become desperate for new blood after the Rathlin calamity. The Auror's face broke into relief.

"Oh good, you are. I'm so sorry to trouble you at this time of night, Mr Scamander, but—"

"Who is it, darling?" Tina called from the stairs.

"An Auror, Tina," Newt called back.

"—but we need your help, badly, sir… We'd have asked Sutler, but he's gone abroad it seems. And no one else has your expertise, which we think is—er—relevant."

"A creature?" Newt asked, as Tina bustled up, tying the knot to her robe's belt.

"It's… we think…" the Auror swallowed. "We think it might have been an Obscurus…"

Newt's heart sank. An Obscurus? On top of everything else that was going on? Newt felt Tina grip his arm. They shared a dark glance.

An obscurus was the result of a magical child (known as an obscurial) being forced to repress their magic completely, often through the combination of self-loathing and systematic mental and physical abuse. As a result, they were most often muggle-borns, born to areas that misunderstood and feared magic.

Their magic became sort of a parasitic entity, draining the child of their life and at the same time unleashing terrible destruction upon the world, built upon the obscurials internal torments and rage. Newt had dealt with them only twice before, once in the Sudan, and once in New York City. Both instances ended in tragedy.

"We'll be right with you," Newt said. "Please let us get dressed."

"Oh, you don't have to come, Miss," the young Auror said to Tina. "We didn't want to bother you."

Tina gave the Auror a cold look. "Judging by the Ministry's recent antics and your age, I'm going to hazard a guess that I have more experience as an Auror than your whole department put together."

Tina hurried back up the stairs. Newt smiled after her fondly before returning his attention to the young Auror, who was now giving him a rather insistent look. Suddenly, Newt remembered.

"Oh, right! Me dressed too! Back in a flash!"

Twenty minutes later, Newt, Tina, and the young Auror popped onto the street. They were in the midst of organized chaos. Aurors were everywhere. By the looks of things, Tina was right. All of the Aurors looked much too young.

This was not all that Newt could tell was wrong. At a glance, he quickly saw there was no damage done to any of the surrounding buildings or the street. There were reporters for the _Daily Prophet_ and several other magical newspapers as well. They were all doing their best to get information out of the Aurors who had cordoned off the area.

"It's over here," the Auror said, and his face turned rather green. "You… it's not pretty…"

The Auror gestured towards a nearby alley. The Aurors blocking the entrance parted to make room for the trio to enter. Newt held Tina's hand as they followed the young man towards the scene. Once inside the alley, Tina stifled a gasp, and Newt cringed.

Blood. Blood was everywhere. It was splattered up the walls of the buildings, and spread over the street beneath their feet. What on earth had happened here?

"The bodies are over here, Mr Scamander," the Auror blanched, clearly doing his best to fight off a wave of queasiness.

Newt gave Tina's hand a squeeze. She returned it. The couple continued to follow the Auror. There were six sheets covering odd, misshapen forms lined along one of the alley walls. One or two of them still bore passing resemblance to a human. Even worse, the forms all looked small. They couldn't have been more than teenagers. Whatever had done this, Newt was already certain it was no Obscurus.

"Well, from here I can tell you this was no Obscurus," Newt said.

"How can you tell?" the Auror asked, his voice a mix of apprehension and interest.

Tina pointed around to the buildings on either side of them. "No damage," she said. "Obscuri tend to destroy everything they touch."

"Exactly," Newt said. "If the damage was only to the victims, this was much too concentrated to be an Obscurus."

Newt finally released Tina's hand. They walked to the first body, which looked the most whole. They moved around either side of it and knelt. Newt and Tina each took a hold of the top of the sheet, gave each other bolstering looks, and pulled back the sheet.

Newt's stomach turned at once. There was a head where a head was supposed to be, but it had just been placed there by the Aurors. It was detached from the body completely. The face was contorted with terror. By the looks of the remains of the neck, the head had been ripped from the body.

"No… Obscuri are forces of anger, repressed magic made manifest… this… this is something else…"

Newt pulled the sheet back farther. The arms were contorted violently; he was sure all of the bones were broken. However, there was something interesting of note. Newt lifted one of the shattered arms. There was a very large hand-print on it, where a hand much larger than a human's had grabbed hold with terrible force. The hand had to be at least twice as large as a human's. What's more, the hand was all wrong. The palm was much too large in proportion to the fingers. It wasn't a human that had done this.

"No, this definitely wasn't an Obscurus," Newt confirmed, lowering the sheet again.

"That one was named Piers Polkiss," the Auror said. "According to the witnesses."

"There were witnesses?" Tina asked.

The Auror nodded. "Two of them. Boy and a girl. Boy's a muggle. Over this way. We're keeping a watch on the girl in case she's the one."

Newt grunted as Tina helped him stand again. His knees popped a couple of times, but he leaned on his walking stick heavily and they moved to the next body. On this one, the head was still attached, but the throat had been ripped out by jaws and incredible strength, and teeth of a most impressive size.

Newt ran a hand through his wispy hair. If he didn't miss his guess, based on the strength, the size of the hand-print, and the size of the bite on the second body, they were dealing with a primate. Except the only primate Newt knew of that fit this size and strength was a gorilla, but gorilla were passive, gentle creatures. This level of aggression was more typical of chimpanzees. Furthermore, where would it have come from?

"Let's talk to the witnesses," Newt said, lowering the sheet back down over the second body.

Tina held Newt up to his full height once more and they resumed following the Auror to the other end of the alley.

"How old?" Tina asked.

"Boy's fifteen, girl's fourteen," the Auror said.

Newt narrowed his eyes. "That's much too old…" Newt muttered. He had only seen an Obscurus live that long once before, and it had destroyed sizeable areas of New York City.

"Well, not taking any chances,' the Auror replied. "Not after Rathlin."

Newt grimaced. What could have done this? The damage done to the body he had looked at was incredible. It wasn't just anger that had caused that damage; it was anger and hatred. But what's more, whatever had done it clearly had a physical body.

Newt saw a boy now. The boy was large, but with obvious muscle underneath the puppy fat. He was being given a Calming Draught by the looks of it, as after he took a sip he seemed to deflate, sinking back against the wall.

"There, isn't that better?" said the healer who had given him the draught in a sweet, gentle voice.

"Yeah," the boy mumbled.

Newt moved over to the boy. He knelt and tried to look as kindly as he could.

"Hello, son," Newt said. "Can you—we really need to know—please tell me what happened tonight?"

"The black… thing… it did it," the boy said. His breathing became faster, and his pupils dilated as the memories of the event came back to him.

"What was it… did you see?" Newt asked.

"D-didn't see," the boy stammered. "Moved so fast… ripped them apart… bashed them into the… into…"

Newt staggered backwards, just fast enough to avoid the boy's sick as it splattered the street. Newt grimaced. Maybe it would be better to ask the girl.

"Where's the girl?" Newt asked.

"Over here," the Auror replied, gesturing to a crowd of Aurors.

Newt furrowed his brow. There was some commotion coming from them. He noted that several of them were holding back a man in his thirties who looked to be in sheer panic.

"She's not an Obscurial!" Newt could hear the man insisting. "Get your wands off her!"

Newt hurried as fast as his bad knees would let him.

"Let him through," the Auror guide said as the Aurors moved to keep Newt and Tina away as well. "This is Mr Scamander and wife."

The man who was trying to get through the Aurors spun around. Newt didn't recognize him, but he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, a silver hoop earring and a small soul-patch on his chin.

"Mr Scamander!" the man said running over to him. "Tell them to get their wands off her! She's not an Obscurial!"

"I know she's not," Newt said calmingly. "This wasn't an Obscurus, but I need to speak to her to find out what's going on."

Tina gave the Aurors a very dark look. "And we should add that if she _were_ and Obscurial, holding her at wand-point like this would be a good way to trigger the Obscurus, wouldn't it?"

The Aurors all exchanged awkward looks. Slowly, they lowered their wands and parted. Newt's heart fell at the sight of the girl. She looked no older than the boy, sitting huddled against the wall. The man moved to her so fast that Newt missed him when he blinked. The man broke down, hugging the girl tight to him and rocking her.

"Harriet, baby I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Daddy's got you… Daddy's got you now…"

"Yeah, that's Harriet Potter," their guide muttered. "She had been living with Muggle relatives until mid-June. That's her cousin back there. She was taken from their house and sent to live with one, Arabella Figg, a squib who lives nearby. She was removed from her aunt and uncle's place for abuse. They're somewhere around. They were throwing such a fit we had to petrify them to keep them from causing more panic. But yeah, that's why we… you know… thought… you know, given the state the boys were in, and if those Muggles were mistreating her… maybe that meant she'd become a… you know?"

The Auror was trying to sound apologetic. Newt sighed. He couldn't blame the boy, he supposed. Precious little was known about Obscuri. Newt was the closest thing to an expert on them in the world. They were trying to be careful, but risked so much more in the process. Never mind how much more damage they must have done to Miss Potter's state of mind in treating her as the guilty party.

Newt ambled over and winced as he knelt down by the pair. As he got a closer look at the girl, sadness welled up inside him. One of her eyes was black, and her lip was bleeding. There were cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her arms. The one of the shoulder straps of her tank top had been cut as though someone was trying to remove it. Newt glanced to her forehead. Sure enough, just visible through her tussled hair, was the lightning scar born only by Harriet Potter.

"Hello, Harriet," he said kindly. "My name's Newt. I'm not here to hurt you… I just want to know what happened."

"It was him," Harriet said in a cracked voice. "It was Kinney… it was Solomon Kinney… he killed them… all of them…"

Newt raised his eyebrows.

"Solomon Kinney did that?" Tina asked. "How, dear?"

"Harriet, this is my wife, Tina," Newt said introducing them.

The girl didn't respond. She just kept staring blankly, her green eyes vacant. The man slowly released Harriet, and let her lean back against the wall.

"He said the debt was repaid…" Harriet mumbled. "Said the debt was repaid… offered to kill Dudley… I told him no… and he said the debt was repaid… and left…"

Newt and Tina exchanged more glances. He didn't know what to make of that.

"What debt?" the man asked.

Harriet shook her head. "I don't know… the boys… they were attacking me… they jumped me when I walked into the alley… I snuck out… wanted to be alone—"

Harriet broke down again, burying her face into the man's chest, sobbing apologies over and over again. The man hugged the girl tighter, shaking his head.

"It's okay sweetie, this wasn't your fault… you're okay now… Daddy's got you…"

Tina put a calming hand on the man's shoulder.

"Could I have your name, dear?" Tina asked.

"Daniel… Daniel Dusk…" the man replied.

"You were an Auror, weren't you?" Tina enquired. "You were at my retirement ceremony."

Newt glanced up at Tina, smiling with pride. She had such a good memory for things like that. People, and faces. That as his Tina, she cared about people, empathized with them.

Newt's memory worked rather differently. Newt remembered facts, bits of information. He could remember the proper mixture for an erumpent pheromone, but he would be hard pressed to remember the names, let alone the faces, of half the people he's ever met. However, as he thought of Jacob, he smiled. There were certainly some faces he would never, ever forget.

"Y-yeah," Daniel replied. He sniffed, loosening his grip on Harriet just enough to look in her eyes. "Go on, sweetie… we have to know what happened…"

Harriet slowly nodded. She took a shuddering breath and continued. "They were… they held me down… Piers…"

Harriet shuddered. Daniel hugged the girl again. The girl sobbed for a minute, before she regained her composure enough to speak again. She spoke haltingly, fumbling from thought to thought.

"He… Piers… started taking off his… they pulled at my clothes… and then Dudley… Dudley came… Dudley fought them… Piers pulled a knife… he was going to stab Dudley… then he came…" Harriet choked back another sob. "Kinney. He wasn't Kinney though. He wasn't human. He was big… and black… like a gorilla… he ripped them apart… he smashed them into the walls… then he turned back into a person… he… he held his wand on Dudley… offered to kill him… I said no… he said that… he said the debt was repaid, and he left…"

Newt shook his head. On the one hand, the poor girl wasn't an Oscurial. On the other, she had been through something terrible that no one deserved to go through. Newt looked down and saw something in the girl's lap. Some sort of muggle contraption by the looks of it.

"What's that you have there?" Newt asked.

The girl stifled another sob as she looked down at the device. "My Walkman," she managed to choke out. "They broke it… I was listening to it… I didn't hear them… He gave it to me… it's broken now…"

Newt tightened his lips. He had hoped to cheer her.

"It's okay, sweetie," Daniel said, stroking Harriet's hair as he rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll fix it for you right away…"

"I'm sure it was a nice gift, dear," Tina said, putting a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "Who gave it to you?"

"Finn," the girl sobbed.

It was then that Newt noticed something sitting on the ground next to her. It was simple jar, full of a strange, shimmering substance. Newt recognized it as memories. What on earth was Harriet Potter doing out this time of night with a jar of memories?

"What's that?" Newt asked, indicating the jar

Harriet reacted so quickly that Newt almost fell backwards in surprise. She spun and snatched up the jar, clutching it to her chest, as though Newt was going to try and take it from her.

"You can't have him!" Harriet declared, her face turning from fear to defiant anger at once. "I'm keeping him safe! It was his last wish. He wanted me to keep him safe!"

"It's okay, it's okay," Newt said, soothingly. "No one's going to take it from you."

"It's who, dear?" Tina asked, apprehension in her voice.

"It's… it's Finn…"


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 2**

Grimmauld Place

* * *

"True parents are not blood. True parents are love."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet couldn't speak. She was numb; inside and out. She couldn't feel. Her mind kept replaying everything over and over again. The graveyard. Voldemort rising from the cauldron. The Death Eaters. The vampire attack. Learning about Finn. The ambush. Kinney's slaughter.

Feeling raged back into Harriet's mind at that final thought. She covered her head with her arms and screamed, while at the same time trying not to scream. The result was Harriet making a garbled, groaning, howl. At once, she felt Daddy's hands on her shoulder.

"Harriet, sweetie, it's okay, Daddy's got you…"

"Daddy," Harriet whimpered, looking up at him. Panic was filling her. "They hurt me, and he killed them; they hurt me and they would have hurt Dudley and—"

Harriet was cut off by Daddy pulling Harriet into a tight embrace. "I know, baby, I know… I'm so sorry…"

"We can't stay here," Harriet heard the deep, but comforting voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "This place is too exposed."

They were back at Mrs Figg's. Harriet vaguely remembered them discussing getting Harriet to St Mungo's, but they decided Mrs Figg's was closer, and could be reasonably defended if the entire order was there.

By the looks of it, the entire Order was. The house was overflowing with people. Every single person Harriet could see had their wand out. They were waiting for an attack.

Sirius was sitting nearby. He wasn't looking at Harriet. Instead, he was staring at the floor. Remus was standing near him, a hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look on his face.

Harriet closed her eyes and buried her head into Daddy's shoulder. She was starting to feel again. Her eye hurt as she pressed it against him, but she didn't care.

The front door burst open. Everyone rounded, but immediately lowered their wands, looking relieved. Aurora had arrived.

Kingsley moved in front of her. "I'm sorry, what's the—"

"Get the fuck out of my way, Kingsley!" Aurora snarled.

"Yes, Aurora," Kingsley mumbled, stepping back out of her way.

Harriet held out an arm automatically. Aurora knelt and joined the hug.

"Oh Harriet, sweetie… are you alright? What did they do to you?"

Harriet couldn't say anything.

"I'll tell you tonight, Rora," Daddy whispered.

"Do we have a plan?" Aurora asked, looking around.

"She can't stay here," Kingsley said. He sounded rather more composed now. "Kinney was not here by accident…"

"No," Remus agreed.

"Kinney?" Aurora asked. "How was he involved?"

"We'll tell you later, Rora," Daddy said, putting a hand on hers. "Harriet doesn't need to hear more tonight… but Kinney was involved…"

"He must have been watching the place…" said a squeaky-voiced little wizard.

"How would he even know?" asked an austere witch in a green shawl.

"He knew because he spent an entire year undercover in the Ministry," came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "And it's _Pumpernickel_ , before you ask, Kingsley…"

"Yes, ma'am," Kingsley said as Professor McGonagall strode in through the door which Aurora had left open.

"We are too stretched," Professor McGonagall said. "We're not strong enough to keep our eyes on both You-Know-Who and Kinney… we should have seen this coming. Kinney undoubtedly learned the Dursleys' address while undercover in the Auror office. That just being a 'for starters' of what he knows."

Everyone made room as Professor McGonagall began pacing. She was talking but Harriet wasn't really listening. She was looking around the room. She only recognized about half the faces. The little wizard who had spoken before was named Dedalus… something. She had met him the first time she visited Diagon Alley.

Harriet blinked in surprise. The man the Aurors had brought, and his wife, were still there. Professor McGonagall noticed them at the same time.

"…Newt Scamander…?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"And Tina Scamander," Newt said, introducing his wife.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said, shaking Tina's hand. "I recall your time in the American Auror office."

"So, this is some force to fight the returned Lord Voldemort?" Tina asked.

The room went very quiet.

"Yes," Daddy said.

Everyone looked at him. Daddy glared at them all defiantly.

"They helped," Daddy said. "And they could have just left but they chose to stay to see if Harriet is alright. They're friends."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh right, that was Albus' old group!" Newt said cheerfully. "Remember that! Tried to get me to join but I was… my adventuring days were over…"

Newt trailed off, sounding saddened. Tina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So, you're all back together then?" Newt asked. "That's fantastic. Someone has to be fighting the good fight, eh?"

The Order spun around as another knock came at the door.

"Pumpernickel," the newcomer said. "Where's the patient?"

"Oh, Hippocrates, you're here," Professor McGonagall said, sounding relieved. "She's over here."

Professor McGonagall gestured to Harriet. The healer was a kindly looking man, short and balding. He walked over to Harriet, carrying a briefcase.

"Hello, Miss Potter," the man said, kneeling in front of Harriet and opening his case. "I'm Healer Smethwyck… Order of the Phoenix undercover at St Mungo's."

Harriet didn't say anything. Healer Smethwyck didn't seem to require a response.

"These might burn a little on the cuts and scrapes," Healer Smethwyck explained. "But they'll keep infections from forming…"

Harriet nodded, then winced as Healer Smethwyck dabbed some of the potion onto a cut on her thigh.

"Pumpernickel," came yet another voice from the door. Harriet recognized this voice at once. It was Mrs Weasley. Harriet looked around to see Mr and Mrs Weasley crossing the threshold, further crowding the already cramped house.

"Oh, Harriet!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "Oh you poor thing! Will she be alright?"

"The injuries will heal," Healer Smethwyck said. "That's not what I'd worry about…"

"What do you mean?" Daddy asked.

"The trauma," Healer Smethwyck said. "That's a lot harder to heal… that's going to need time. Time, and…" Smethwyck rubbed his bald-spot. "I'm going to recommend someone to you. He's just returned from America… an old colleague of mine, Sebastian Bishop."

The room went deathly quiet. Slowly, all faces turned to an Order member who Harriet didn't recognize. She was average height, but pretty, with curly brown hair and a white flower over her left ear.

"Oh," Healer Smethwyck said awkwardly. "Hello, Hannah, didn't see you there…"

"That's alright, Hippocrates… You're right, Sebastian would help," the woman named Hannah replied.

Daddy paused and picked up Harriet's broken Walkman. "Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes, Daniel?" Mr Weasley asked.

Daddy held out the Walkman to him. "Could you… you're better with Muggle things than well… any of us, I think."

"Absolutely," Mr Weasley smiled kindly, taking the Walkman.

"No point… Doesn't even work at Hogwarts," Harriet muttered.

"Well, let's just see if we can do a little something about that," Mr Weasley smiled.

"Thanks…" Harriet muttered. She was sincere, but she had a hard time sounding so.

Harriet started as Healer Smethwyck removed Harriet's glasses, but then groaned as the soothing, familiar sensation of Bellknapp's Brilliant Bump and Bruise Balm soothed her eye where she'd been hit as Smethwyck rubbed it over her blackeye.

The group of gathered Order members finally seemed to be calming down. Professor McGonagall sniffed.

"We need a plan," Professor McGonagall said to the room at large. "Where can we send Harriet that is safe?"

"If Kinney knows about Privet Drive, he'll know most anywhere else she's stayed as well…"

"And now that Voldemort's back, he'll be setting up his own spies in the Ministry, and he'll doubtless soon learn the same," Tina chimed in. "That will be even easier for him now, after Rathlin…"

Professor McGonagall gave Tina an approving look.

"So, the safest place we can send Harriet is somewhere she hasn't been before…" Professor McGonagall agreed.

Harriet blushed as Healer Smethwyck raised her shirt. He was rubbing the balm onto the bruise on her belly where one of the boys had kicked her. Mrs Weasley let out a horrified gasp at the sight.

From his chair, Sirius sighed.

"I know a place," Sirius said. "At least it'll do in a pinch. Might… have to do a spot of cleaning…"

Daddy and Remus both exchanged dark looks.

"That's not necessary, Sirius…" Daddy said.

Sirius shrugged. "Best use I could ever think of putting it towards, except for kindling…"

"Very well, then… we will send an advance team to the location to scout it out," Professor McGonagall agreed. "In the meantime, we will keep watch here."

"Agreed," Daddy said, before turning to Aurora. "Where are the girls?"

"With my parents," Aurora said.

Harriet blinked. Aurora's parents where here?

"Okay," Daddy said. "That might be for the best for tonight…"

"The girls are happy, they missed their grands," Aurora said. "I… haven't told them what happened yet."

"H-her room's upstairs," Mrs Figg finally managed to say. "We can get here upstairs and… and cleaned up… and…"

"Oh, Bella," Daddy said, getting up and hugging Mrs Figg now.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," Mrs Figg sobbed.

"I'll get Harriet upstairs," Aurora said. "Come on, sweetie, we'll get you a nice bath…"

* * *

One hot bath, fitful night's sleep, an uneasy day in Mrs Figg's sitting room, and a rather chilly ride on the back of Daniel's broom stick later, they were standing in a dodgy, dingy street. Harriet could feel, more than hear, the bass of a stereo going in a nearby house.

Daniel and Aurora had both come here earlier in the day to inspect the house. They must have decided it would work in the meantime.

"Well, here's our new home… for now…" Daniel muttered darkly.

Harriet didn't say anything. The houses around them had a grimy, slummy feel to them. Many had at least one broken window. Most of the streetlamps were flickering. There were piles of bagged rubbish in front of most of the houses. At first glance, Harriet felt oddly at home in this place. It matched how she felt inside: dirty.

All around Harriet, the Order of the Phoenix stood. Their wands were drawn, their eyes on every dark corner of the street. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was there, plus some new faces.

There was of course Daniel, Sirius, and Remus. Aurora was standing on Harriet's other side. She also recognized the woman called Tonks who had been rather taken with Remus. Kingsley Shacklebolt had returned, as had Dedalus Diggle. There was also Professor Spring, who was standing hand in hand with Sirius. Her warm, bubbly demeanour had managed to cheer Harriet ever so slightly.

Those Harriet had not met before were Elphias Doge, an aged, wheezy wizard. The witch in the green shawl was named Emmeline Vance. A middle-aged wizard with a square-jaw and straw-coloured hair named Sturgis Podmore. A witch with black hair and pink cheeks named Hestia Jones. Finally, the curly haired witch with the flower named Hannah Bishop had come as well.

Harriet returned her attention to the gap between houses eleven and thirteen. That's where all the Order members seemed to be looking, anyway.

"Don't worry," Sirius said, his voice full of a grim humour, "on the inside it's much worse…"

"Inside?" Harriet asked, looking up at him.

"It's all clear."

Harriet froze. She recognized that voice. Her first instinct was to draw her wand but Daniel must have noticed and put a calming hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"It's alright, this is the real one…"

 _Clunk-clunk_

The sound chilled Harriet's blood. She once thought that sound belonged to the real Mad-Eye Moody, but later learned it was truly Bartemius Crouch, Jr in disguise, using Polyjuice Potion. Harriet took a step back as that same, completely unwelcome figure stepped out of the darkness.

"You're late," the Mad-Eye grumbled.

Harriet shivered. The voice was so familiar, even though her mind was trying to tell her this had to be the real one. Daniel put an arm tighter around her shoulder.

"It's okay," Daniel said. "This is the _real_ Mad-Eye."

"I'd damned well hope so," this Mad-Eye grumbled. "Only so much more I could take being in that damned trunk."

"Well look on the bright-side," Tonks said, cheerfully. "At least you didn't have to teach!"

"Shut up, you. Here." Mad-Eye snorted.

He held out a strip of parchment to Harriet. Harriet hesitated. Mad-Eye kept holding it out to her. Daniel gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze and Harriet slowly took the parchment. She squinted in the dim light and read.

 _The new Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Harriet blinked. "What's the—"

"Not aloud!" Mad-Eye snarled.

Harriet recoiled a little and Daniel instantly was on Mad-Eye. "The hell are you thinking, yelling at her?!" Daniel roared.

The noise rose when Aurora and Sirius joined in. "She's just been attacked and you're going to snap at her like that?!"

"Everyone, please," Kingsley said, stepping between them. "We don't have time for this. We have to get inside!"

"I-inside?" Harriet asked.

Her eyes popped open wide. Where once had been a little gap between the houses, now stood a tall, black, imposing looking house. The door was black, and the paint was peeling. There was a silver '12' on the door, and a silver door handle. Harriet noticed that both were made of serpents.

Harriet looked to numbers eleven and thirteen. It was as though number twelve had pushed them both to the side and squeezed right in between them. Apparently, the other houses had noticed nothing, as the stereo, which Harriet noted was coming from number eleven, continued to pound away.

Remus drew his wand and walked up the short flight of steps. He tapped the door with the tip of his wand. At once, there was a series of loud clicking and clacking, along with the rattling of a heavy chain. Finally, the door creaked open.

"Quickly, quickly," Lupin said, urgency in his voice as he ushered everyone inside.

Daniel made sure that Harriet was the first in. Harriet crinkled her nose as she crossed the threshold. She was immediately hit with the smell of rotting wood, and dust. Harriet shivered looking around. The hallway was dark, and the building had an ancient, decrepit feel to it.

"Let's have a little light," Mad-Eye growled.

There was a hissing sound, and a series of gas-lamps flared along the walls. They did not do much to improve the lighting, and that which they did light up did not increase Harriet's sense of foreboding. The wallpaper was peeling, and the carpet on the floor was threadbare. The ceiling and chandelier overhead were coated in cobwebs. Harriet swallowed. The chandelier, the necks of the gas lamps, and a nearby candelabra on an ancient looking table were shaped like snakes, as the door handle and house number had been.

Harriet looked up at Daniel, about to ask him about the house but he put a finger to his lips. "Not here," he whispered. "We might wake something up."

Harriet stared at him. What did that mean? Daniel kept a hand on her shoulder, guiding her down the hallway. They passed some stairs, heading towards a set of double-doors. One of them opened and Professor McGonagall stepped into view.

Relief swept over Professor McGonagall's face. "You made it… thank goodness."

"Yes, she's safe, Minerva," Daniel said. "We're all present and accounted for."

"No troubles on your flight?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Not a single sign of trouble," Sirius said. "Strange…"

Harriet looked up at him. What had he meant by that?

"Well let's get you into the sitting room, Harriet dear," Professor McGonagall said.

The group kept walking. As they moved deeper into the hallway, the more creeped out Harriet felt. They passed a tall curtain, dotted with moth-eaten holes that Harriet thought must be covering another door. There was a large umbrella stand made from a troll-leg. As they passed the staircase, Harriet noticed a series of shrunken heads on placards. She squinted and felt her stomach churn. They weren't shrunken heads. They were decapitated house-elf heads.

Harriet froze. As she stared, the heads vanished. Instead, her vision was filled with the face of Piers Polkiss. He was almost nose to nose with her, his eyes wide, his mouth gaping, the corner of his mouth twitching. He was shaking his head pleadingly. Harriet realized she was lying on her back still. She sat up and realized what she was seeing. Piers wasn't shaking his head. Instead, his disembodied head was rocking back and forth on the asphalt, his broken body lying a few feet away, blood beginning to pool—

Harriet screamed. She threw herself against the wall opposite the heads and kept screaming. She clenched her eyes shut, screaming louder. Even with her eyes closed, the sight of the face would not go away. No—it went away—but now it was replaced by the sight of Malcolm Burns' flattened face after Kinney grabbed hold of the back of his head and smashed him face first into the side of the building. She couldn't hear her own screaming anymore. All she could hear was their screams. Their terrible, blood-curdling screams before they were all silenced, one by one.

* * *

Harriet snorted as she woke. She felt deeply calm, calmer than she had in weeks. She was sleeping on her side. It was then she realized there were arms around her. A soft, but strong figure was holding her, breathing deeply and slowly.

Harriet shifted as slowly as she could, looking back over her shoulder. It was Aurora holding her; sound asleep. Harriet turned her head back and squinted. Daniel was laying in front of her, also asleep.

Harriet suddenly felt ashamed. She remembered what had happened now. She had panicked at the sight of the house-elf heads. She had remembered everything that had happened in the alley; everything that Kinney had done to the boys.

Harriet felt queasy. She shouldn't feel ashamed. It was horrifying. Even Dudley had been sick.

Dudley.

Was Dudley okay? Dudley, after how horrible he had been to her all Harriet's life, had come to her rescue. Dudley.

Harriet kept trying to process everything that had happened. She thought about the attack. She had been listening to her Walkman. She was walking her usual routes. They had to have been waiting for her. But why? Why had they been there?

 _You pissed them off_ , the little voice in Harriet's head told her. _You got in the way of their_ fun _and they wanted to teach you._

" _Think you can stop our fun, Potter? Well, now you're our fun!"_

Harriet shivered. Earlier in the day she had gone to the shop with Mrs Figg. As they went, they heard some commotion ahead. Mrs Figg wanted to go around, but Harriet didn't. She had recognized Dudley's oafish laughter. They were beating up someone. She could hear the pleading in the voice, even over the sound of Dudley and his gang's jeers and cackles.

Harriet couldn't take it. All the anger that had been building up inside her since Rathlin had exploded out of her. She ran headlong towards the noise. Down a side-street, she saw them. The gang had surrounded a young boy. He didn't look more than ten or eleven. They were taking turns pushing him back and forth. One would push him back as he tried to make a break for it, into another gang member who would hit him, then push him over towards another.

Harriet felt her heart starting to pound. Even now, the sight filled her with rage. She ran towards the boys. She drew her wand. Dudley had frozen. The rest of the boys had laughed at the sight of the wand, but Dudley looked on the verge of wetting himself. It had felt good. It felt so very good.

That's when Sirius appeared. The sight of him finally sent the boys running. Sirius had looked a little disappointed. Harriet suspected that he was in the mood for a good scrap.

That was when Harriet learned she was being watched by more than just Mrs Figg. She was a little glad that it had been Sirius who was watching her at that time. Had it been Daniel or Remus, they probably would have told her off for risking herself like that.

The boy they were beating up had run away as well. Why though? Shouldn't he have stayed to thank his rescuers? Instead, he took one look at Harriet's face and ran away as if in sheer panic. He was a scrawny boy, with knobbly knees and black hair. Harriet furrowed her brow. He had even looked a little familiar, though Harriet couldn't think of why. She supposed she must have seen him around the neighbourhood a few times.

Harriet felt a little uncomfortable. She wanted to toss and turn, but she didn't want to wake Aurora or Daniel. Instead she kept staring at Daniel's sleeping face and remembering.

She'd felt restless. She wanted to be alone. On top of the constant presence of Mrs Figg, Harriet now knew that she had been under constant surveillance. She felt trapped. She was now in charge of Finn, she was stuck in Mrs Figg's house, it was so hot…

Her invisibility cloak! No one had taken it from her. It was time for a little freedom.

Harriet slipped on her cloak. She just wanted to take a little walk. A walk without Mrs Figg, or even a hidden Order member tailing her. There was so much weight on her mind that she had to get as much off it as she could.

Harriet had paused before leaving her room. She stared at Finn on the desk. Even if Finn was presently one of her burdens, she had felt wrong leaving him behind. Just sitting there on a desk; alone, unprotected. She took him along.

Harriet snuck out the back door. The whole way across the back garden she expected an Order member to step out of the shadows and stop her. But they did not. She awkwardly clamoured over the fence, and into the next garden. She crept past that neighbour's house, and out onto the street.

She was free. It was an exhilarating sensation. After a week of worrying about Finn, the horror of finding out his memory had been wiped, and the burden of his final wish, Harriet felt free. However, after only a few yards, she also felt sweaty.

She took off the cloak. Even now, Harriet was berating herself in her mind. _Why didn't you just keep it on? You would have gone right past them and they would have never known had you just kept the stupid thing on!_

Harriet started to shift uncomfortably when she felt Aurora's arms and stopped. Harriet sighed. She'd caught herself up to speed on what had happened leading up to the attack. But she didn't think she could go any farther. Not tonight. The more her thoughts drifted towards that alley, the tenser she felt.

Daniel grunted. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched. He gave her a forced little smile as he saw her awake.

"Hey, Harricane… how long have you been awake?"

Harriet shrugged. She felt Aurora stir behind her.

"Hey honey," Aurora said softly. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah," Harriet muttered. "Time is it?"

Daniel rolled over, looking at the clock on his side of the table. "A little after four," he said. "Still plenty of time to sleep."

Harriet nodded. "What happened?"

Aurora sighed. "You had a bit of an attack downstairs…"

"You wouldn't stop screaming until Aurora held you…"

Harriet flushed. Now that her mind did not feel as full, she was beginning to feel tired again.

"Where's Finn?" Harriet asked.

Daniel's lips tightened a little.

"He's right here, sweetie," Aurora said, lifting an arm off Harriet. It returned a moment later, holding Finn in front of her. Harriet took the jar and held it to her chest. Aurora's arm held down around her once more. Harriet closed her eyes. She was safe now. Finn was safe now. She could sleep.

* * *

When they next woke, Daniel and Aurora showed Harriet to her proper bedroom. As they ascended the stairs, they explained to Harriet that the house was not exactly safe.

"This was Sirius' old family home," Daniel said, still just barely whispering, "as you might guess he wasn't exactly home very much… in fact he ran away at sixteen. Lived with your dad for a while."

"They were dark wizards?" Harriet asked, now whispering out of habit as well.

Daniel grimaced. "They… had those leanings, yes. Sirius' younger brother became a Death Eater, in fact…"

Harriet tightened her lips. Sirius had certainly fallen far from the tree, it seemed, and yet Harriet supposed she now saw why people had jumped so quickly to thinking Sirius was a dark wizard all along.

"No one has really lived here for years," Aurora chimed in. "Except the old family house-elf, but… I'm afraid the years of isolation have affected him rather badly…"

"Well his only company has been that mad old portrait of Sirius' mother."

"Huh?"

Daniel gave a dark smile. "That curtain downstairs. It covers a portrait of Sirius' mother… it… well…"

"It has a nasty habit of screaming and trying to attack anyone who walks by…" Aurora finished.

"Oh," Harriet nodded. "That's why everyone was whispering…"

"To say the least," Daniel said. "So just keep that in mind when heading down for meals."

"We've tried removing her, and the elf-heads," Aurora said. "But they're all held in place with permanent sticking charms. We'd have to remove the parts of the wall with them to take them down, so we're just trying to live with them for now…"

"We haven't really had time to do any proper cleaning," Daniel said. "So there's still a lot of dangerous things about. There's doxies in most of the curtains, so watch that. Their bites are mildly venomous."

"And a lot of the items in the house are cursed to defend themselves… so be very careful what you touch…"

Harriet blinked. Why the hell were they staying here in that case?

Daniel seemed to read her mind. "Heh, it's not the best place to live, but it's safe… the Fidelius Charm has been placed on the house, so only those who know the secret phrase can see the house. On top of all its other defences, it's safer than the Shack, plus the Shack is a little bit crowded now."

"It is?"

"Yes, dear," Aurora said. "Professor Dumbledore passed ownership of the Shack to Ben Jackson, now that he has graduated."

"Whoa," Harriet nodded, unable to keep from smiling slightly in approval.

"Yeah, so now the refugees who've graduated are living there, if they don't want to try going back to the US of course."

"Where's everyone else?" Harriet asked now.

"Well, most everyone's out on assignments for the Order," Daniel said. "And Remus and Sirius won't be living here… Sirius… well… he doesn't like it back here much."

 _Guess I can't blame him_ , Harriet thought.

"Remus is staying with him—keep him company, that sort of thing," Daniel explained.

"Keep him out of trouble more like," Harriet couldn't help but quip.

Daniel snorted a laugh. "That, too."

"Here's your room, dear," Aurora said as they reached the room. "We gave you the highest room because we thought it would be the quietest, and the safest."

"Anyone getting in would have to fight through the whole house and much of the Order to get to you," Daniel smiled.

"Not much of the Order is living here, but they will be in and out quite regularly," Aurora said.

"Can I write my friends?" Harriet asked.

"Of course," Daniel smiled. "Your trunk's inside, and so's Hedwig.

Harriet's heart gave a little leap of joy. She hurried in through the door and at once was greeted with a happy hoot and a flash of white as her owl swooped down on her from the top of a wardrobe.

"Hedwig!" Harriet exclaimed as the owl landed on her shoulder, instantly preening Harriet's hair for her.

Harriet giggled, stroking Hedwig's soft feathers.

"The twins are in the room underneath yours," Aurora said.

"Probably still sleeping in," Daniel chuckled.

Harriet nodded, finally turning her attention from Hedwig to take in the room. It was a little better than the rest of the house, but not by much. It had at least been recently cleaned, and did not smell as musty. There was a large vanity with a mirror, a tall wardrobe where Hedwig had been perched, and a large double-sized bed. Even after having slept, the bed looked warm and inviting.

"I don't know how long we'll really be here," Daniel said, awkwardly. "The house is still being built."

"It'll be a week, maybe two," Aurora added.

"It'll be done that soon?" Harriet asked.

Daniel gave her a sad smile. "No, it likely won't be done until July."

"Then where are we going?"

Daniel and Aurora exchanged awkward looks.

"Well, we're not sure where yet," Daniel said. "And it won't be _us_ …"

Harriet blinked. Daniel sighed.

"You remember last summer when we had you and your friends move around? We're… going to try something like that again."

"We're thinking of asking the Flamels if you and your friends can go stay with them for the summer…" Aurora said. "Their summer home is in France. It's outside the country, it has incredible levels of security, and it's somewhere peaceful you can actually relax with your friends after all that's happened…"

Harriet didn't know how to feel at this. She'd never left Britain before. On the one hand, it sounded like an adventure. On the other, it sounded as though she'd be running away.

"It's still not decided," Daniel said quickly. "We haven't even asked yet."

"Okay…" Harriet said quietly, not sure what else to say.

"Well, we'll let you settle in. Or are you hungry? We can head down and have breakfast if you'd like?"

"Thanks," Harriet said. "I'm… I could eat…"

Daniel's smile grew and he looked a bit reassured. "Good, just… be mindful of the heads, okay?"

Harriet nodded.

"We'll let you get your things the way you like," Aurora said. "We'll see you downstairs. Head all the way down, the kitchen's through the door across from the portrait and down the stairs."

"Okay," Harriet said.

Daniel and Aurora left, quietly shutting the door behind them. Harriet didn't move right away. She just stood in place, looking around the room. Even with light coming through the window, the room still had a dark, oppressive feeling. It looked as though someone had attempted to clean the window, but been defeated by the years of grime built up.

Harriet sat on the bed. As she did, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. The sight caught her completely off guard.

She looked perfectly normal. There wasn't a scratch on her. Her black eye was gone.

Harriet rose from the bed and crossed to the mirror. Healer Smethwyck had healed everything. Everything on the outside. Harriet's upper lip twitched. Unbidden, she felt deep resentful anger welling inside her.

This was a lie. She was looking at a lie. A stupid lie. She wasn't better.

Wide awake, Harriet began to see it all again. Unblemished, her eye began to hurt from where the first punch hit her. She heard the crunching of her Walkman as it hit the pavement. She heard the clinking of Finn's jar and the brief panic it would break before a foot slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind from her.

Harriet lifted her shirt. That bruise was gone, too. Harriet's nostrils flared. It was wrong. It was all wrong. They didn't hurt, yet she felt as though the marks were still there, and yet they weren't. No one looking at her would ever know what she had just gone through.

Harriet glared at the lie-face in the mirror. The next thing she knew, her hand hurt, badly. Hedwig hooted with fright and fluttered from the bed to the top of the wardrobe again, flapping her wings. Harriet looked back at the mirror. There was a large crack in the old mirror that ran across the reflection of her face. Harriet looked down at her hand. The knuckle of her middle finger was bleeding. She had punched the mirror, without even thinking.

Harriet sank to the floor. Hedwig hooted more, calming herself and lowering her wings again. Harriet's hand hurt now. Harriet held it, looking at the cut knuckle. It hurt, and yet in some dark part of Harriet's mind she'd never known before, it felt right. She was supposed to hurt. That's how you felt after things like that happened, right?

Suddenly, Harriet felt shame again. Why had she done that. It was wrong to do that. It wasn't the mirror's fault. She was the stupid one who snuck out and went for a walk when she shouldn't. She was the idiot who took off her invisibility cloak.

Harriet leaned against her bed and was immediately overcome with tears. She didn't even hear the soft knock on the door, or Aurora calling her name. It wasn't until she felt Aurora's arms around her again that Harriet realized she was there.

Aurora didn't say anything. She simply gently helped Harriet to her feet. She guided Harriet out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the landing. Harriet did her best to choke back sobs as Aurora washed Harriet's cut hand for her. She put a bandage on it and then sat on the edge of the tub, pulling Harriet into her arms. Harriet sat in Aurora's lap, just letting it out.

"They hurt me and I couldn't do anything," Harriet sobbed, the words forcing themselves out.

Aurora said nothing, simply rocked Harriet gently, stroking her hair.

"They hit me and they kicked me and I couldn't stop it," Harriet went on. "I tried, I tried to get my wand but I couldn't and they were gonna—they were gonna—"

"You're safe now, sweetie," Aurora said softly. "They'll never do it again, no one will ever do that again, I'll never let them."

Harriet slowly looked up at Aurora. A feel for Aurora that Harriet had never quite felt before came over her now. A sense of belonging and peace. Her tears stopped. Aurora gave her a soft smile, and gently wiped away one of Harriet's tears with her thumb. Harriet rested her head on Aurora's shoulder, and closed her eyes as Aurora hummed a soft, soothing tune Harriet had never heard before, but it filled her with a sense of warm calm.

Harriet took a deep, slow breath, as a single word filled her mind.

 _Mum._

* * *

Life in Grimmauld Place was taking some adjusting. The twins were brought over later in the day, so Harriet did enjoy their company. Order members also came, but when they did, Harriet and the twins had to go up to their rooms. They weren't allowed in the meetings.

There was also contending with the house itself. It did indeed seem as though the house was alive and was not happy to be occupied. Harriet couldn't help but feel as though everything in the house was watching her. She made the mistake of trying to pick up an odd, spindly object on a shelf that sprang to life like a spider and tried to stab her arm. Rosie came to Harriet's rescue, swatting the object off her arm with one of her books and then smashing it again with the book on the floor.

The worst part, however, was the nightmares. Her first night in her own room resulted in three. Harriet couldn't really remember any of them, but the first time she woke up sweating, the second time she woke up trying to punch the empty air above her. The third time she woke up screaming, which resulted in her spending the rest of the night sleeping with Daddy and Mum again.

Harriet felt ashamed of it the next day. She barely spoke during breakfast. Throughout the day, the twins kept their distance, as though worried that talking to Harriet would set her off. She could tell Nanette wanted to talk to her. The quieter of the twins would keep stealing glances at Harriet during lunch, as though she wanted to say something but would think better of it and stop.

The following night, Harriet broke the mirror again. She woke up sitting at the vanity, her hand hurting again. She shouted out in pain, which unfortunately woke the house-elf, Kreacher.

Harriet had yet to see the elf. He was reclusive and kept to himself. The sight of his enraged little face made Harriet shriek and fall off her chair. Kreacher, however, only had eyes for the mirror. He bellowed his indignation as he hopped onto the vanity, pressing his hands to the mirror in rage.

"MY MISTRESS'S VANITY! YOU HAVE BROKEN IT! THIS WAS MISTRESS'S OLD ROOM AND YOU ARE RUINING IT!"

"KREACHER!" Daddy had arrived. "The mirror can be fixed, Kreacher! Now get out of here."

"Don't have to take orders from you!" Kreacher snarled back, still pawing at the mirror.

Daddy shook his head in disgust and knelt in front of Harriet. His expression softened at once and sighed holding Harriet's hurt hand. "It's okay, sweetie…"

Harriet wanted to pull her hand away, but she couldn't. Daddy quickly patched up the cut on her hand, and just sat on the floor, holding it. Harriet was starting to tremble. Daddy was mad at her. She just knew it. He wanted to yell at her.

"We'll take care of it," Daddy said softly, stroking Harriet's cheek.

Harriet couldn't look at him. Instead, she found herself looking at Kreacher. The elf was still on the vanity, whimpering sadly as he ran his hand along the crack. As Harriet watched, the crack slowly vanished, the mirror mending itself.

"There, there… Mistress… Kreacher made it all better… Kreacher will make it all better…"

"Let's just… we'll cover up the mirror from now on, okay?" Daddy suggested.

Harriet nodded. Kreacher grumbled on the top of the vanity. Seemingly pleased that it was back to normal, he hopped off the desk and slowly slouched from the room, stealing a dirty glance back over his shoulder at them.

Harriet furrowed her brow, watching the little elf leave. Something about Kreacher seemed different from any other house-elf she'd met. It wasn't just his irritable demeanour. He spoke differently as well.

Whatever everyone else had said about Kreacher being off his rocker, Harriet somehow didn't think so. He still referred to himself in the third person as Dobby and Winky did, but Kreacher sounded more aware than the other two.

As Harriet looked back into the elf's cold eyes, her insecurities began to ebb away. Kreacher was a mystery. And Harriet just couldn't let that stand.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harriet sat about halfway up the stairs of Number Twelve. She was listening hard. Down on the ground floor, she could just hear Kreacher's voice floating up to her.

"Filthy blood traitors," the house-elf muttered. "Coming here, into my Mistress' house, plotting doing away with the Dark Lord…"

"You must resist them, Kreacher."

Harriet shivered as she heard the portrait speak. The portrait of Sirius' mother was indeed giving Kreacher commands.

"Kreacher would, Mistress… Kreacher would… but _he_ has ordered Kreacher not to… and Kreacher must obey the blood of Black…"

Harriet shook her head. Dobby had worked for the Malfoys, and he had hated it. So much so that he had wanted to be given clothes, something Winky had treated as nearly a death sentence. Yet Kreacher seemed utterly devoted to the Blacks.

Throughout that day, Harriet had followed Kreacher around the house from a distance. She noticed something odd about his behaviour. It wasn't so much that Kreacher didn't clean. He was just very selective in what he cleaned. He restricted himself to unique heirlooms, and places.

"Poor mother," Kreacher said, and Harriet's stomach churned.

She had learned from eavesdropping on Kreacher earlier that the elf-heads were in fact his family, going back a couple generations.

"What would she say if she could see her home put to such misuse… someday… someday the Dark Lord will rule… and then Kreacher can rest… join you on the wall…"

Harriet felt another shiver. He actually wanted to have his head mounted on the wall along with them? What was wrong with him?

As Harriet thought, the image of the mounted heads came back to her. With that thought, the image of Piers' decapitated head came roaring back into her consciousness. Harriet got to her feet, staggering a little as nausea swept over her. She pressed her forehead against the wall. It was cool, and calmed her slightly. She punched the wall just enough to make a thump.

Harriet grimaced, immediately regretting having done so. The sound would carry. Sure enough:

"Harriet?" came Daddy's voice from down the stairs.

"Yeah," Harriet called back. "I just… I missed a step," she lied quickly.

There followed a very full silence. Harriet knew Daddy didn't believe her.

"You sure you're okay?" Nanette asked. She was peering over the railing from the landing above.

"Yes!" Harriet snapped at her.

Nanette looked as though Harriet had struck her instead of the wall. Harriet immediately felt a wave of guilt. Rosie's face appeared over the railing too, though unlike Nanette, she looked furious.

"She just wanted to see if you're okay!" Rosie snapped back.

"Ladies!"

Everyone froze now. Mum had added her voice to the fray. Everyone looked down at her. She was giving all three a very disapproving look indeed.

"Sorry, mom," Rosie mumbled.

"Sorry…" Harriet mumbled as well, barely any louder.

Harriet looked back up at the twins, apologetically. Rosie kept giving Harriet a dirty look and the twins disappeared from sight. Harriet sat on the stairs again. She hugged her legs to her chest. She knew she shouldn't have shouted. It wasn't Nanette's fault. She was just trying to show she cared.

Harriet was so distracted she didn't even notice Kreacher slowly making his way up the stairs until he was almost level with her. He gave Harriet a very funny look.

"There's the Potter girl… strong they say she is… very strong… they say she beat the Dark Lord in a duel…"

Harriet felt her anger rise. She was about to yell at him as well when the image of Nanette's pained face stopped her. None of this was Kreacher's fault, either, no matter how creepy he was.

"Yeah," Harriet snorted. She had failed at keeping the indignation from her voice. "What about it?"

Kreacher said nothing, he just kept studying her. Harriet realized—rather horribly—how much Kreacher looked like the elf-heads on the wall. He had the same snout-like nose.

"Why do you like the Blacks so much?" Harriet asked. "They cut off your parents' heads."

"It is an honour to take your place on the wall!" Kreacher growled. "Kreacher served his Mistress and brave Master Regulus loyally. Kreacher loved him, and they loved Kreacher!"

Harriet blinked. Kreacher began muttering again, and started moving past her. Harriet watched him, thinking.

"Why do you only clean certain things? Why not the whole house?"

Kreacher froze. His back was to Harriet now.

"Kreacher is old. Kreacher does his best to ensure what matters is safe. What matters is honoured."

Harriet kept watching Kreacher's back. Inexplicably, she felt sorry for the old elf. His skin was starting to sag. It must be difficult for him, even with the strong magic house-elves had, to clean such a large house in his old age.

"You do a good job," Harriet said.

Kreacher had been just about to take another step but stopped midway. He looked as though he'd been petrified. Harriet still couldn't see his face. After what felt like a full minute, the aged elf shook his head, continued up to the next landing, stepped turned into the first door and slammed it shut behind him.

Harriet sighed. She was feeling lonelier now than she'd remembered feeling in a long time. She stood, dusting off the seat of her jeans, and headed back upstairs to her room. She felt more guilt as she passed the twins' room. She supposed she should finally write her friends. She'd been so distracted since the attack she hadn't thought to.

She entered her room and made her way to the little desk. Hedwig hooted balefully from the top of the wardrobe. Harriet sighed and sat. As she did, her eyes fell on Finn in the corner of the desk. Harriet studied the jar. The memories were swirling around inside it, shimmering ever so slightly. She slowly picked up the jar.

She furrowed her brow. Finn wanted her to keep his memories safe. Why? Well, he certainly fancied her.

She remembered the day it happened. She had spent three whole days agonizing over not knowing what had become of Finn. Then Portia came, with Colm.

" _He wanted you to keep him safe_ ," Colm had told her. " _He said who better to keep him safe than Harriet Potter. She just beat that Voldemort guy."_

Harriet set Finn's memories down. She had tried to refuse. He was supposed to be with his brother. Besides, she couldn't keep him safe. She couldn't even keep herself safe. She rested her forehead on her desk. She'd write to her friends tomorrow. Her mind was too full now to think of anything happy.

There was a knock on the door. Harriet sighed. It was Daddy, coming to talk to her about the incident on the stairs. Tell her how she needed to be more understanding of the twins, how she needed to be strong, how this would all be over soon.

Nothing happened. The door didn't open. There wasn't another knock. Harriet crossed to the door. She hesitated, before slowly opening the door. No one was there. Harriet blinked. She was sure she had heard someone knock. She was about to close her door again when something caught her eye. Something glinted on the floor.

Harriet knelt for a closer look. It was a coin, a very ancient looking coin, one Harriet wasn't familiar with. It wasn't a galleon, sickle, or knut, and it wasn't any Muggle currency she was familiar with. She picked it up, studying it closely. She didn't recognize any of the writing on it. Something about the coin told Harriet it was ancient, and yet it had been polished to an almost brand new sheen.

Harriet stood again, took one more glance around the landing, and shut the door. She kept studying the little coin as she walked back over to her desk. She set it down next to Finn. She didn't know where it had come from, but she had a suspicion who had put it there. If so, given the little elf's devotion, this was definitely too special to just go in her pocket. She pulled open the desk drawer. There was an old roll of Spello-tape in there.

She took out the roll, and pulled off a strip. She set the coin on the lid of Finn's jar and taped the coin to it, satisfied the tape was still sticky enough.

 _There,_ Harriet thought, _two important things together._

Another knock on the door made Harriet jump.

"Yeah?" Harriet called.

"It's lunch time, if you're hungry," Daddy called through the door.

"Yeah, I am," Harriet called back.

She could hear the caution in Daddy's voice. Everyone was liable to start tip-toeing around her now. Harriet sighed, put the tape back in the drawer, and opened the door to her room again. Daddy gave her a soft smile, and cupped her cheek.

"It's all going to be over, soon," he said. "The Flamels have agreed to take you all. We just need to set up how we'll get you all there."

"Will Nan and Rosie come, too?"

"Of course," Daddy smiled.

"Good," Harriet said.

Daddy's smile grew and he put a hand around her shoulder.

"Sorry, Daddy…" Harriet sniffed, her guilt washing over her more.

"We know, sweetie… we know…"

Daddy began guiding Harriet down the stairs. It was difficult to tell over the sound of the creaking stairs beneath their feet, but as they headed down to the next landing, Harriet was sure she heard the bathroom door across from her bedroom shutting with a quiet click.


	3. A Funny Guest

**Chapter 3**

A Funny Guest

* * *

"You are only as alone as you allow."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

A week had passed since Harriet came to Grimmauld Place. Carefully, Harriet put the letters from her friends in the drawer of her desk. They had all said the same thing, but the letters were comforting for Harriet to read all the same. It was clear that none of them had been told what had happened in the attack. Harriet certainly hadn't mentioned it in any of her letters. She kept each letter to saying she was attacked by Dudley's gang, Dudley had tried to save her, and that Kinney had also been there.

Harriet wasn't sure why she was keeping what the boys had tried to do a secret. It felt shameful to her. The rational part of her mind told her that she had nothing to be sorry for. She was upset, they had surprised her, and they outnumbered her. It could have happened to anyone.

Yet Harriet cringed as the memory of Piers' knife cutting at her shirt came to her mind. The sound of his belt buckle. The boys fumbling with her shorts.

She couldn't tell them that. She just couldn't. Then there was Dudley. Time had slowed down in that moment. She looked at Dudley, and Dudley looked at her. His face was blank; pale. Then it grew red, and minus the moustache, Harriet realized how much he looked like his father.

Unlike Uncle Vernon, his rage was not for Harriet, instead his eyes turned on his friends. He punched Malcolm first. This stunned the boys so much that they didn't react as his fist next found Dennis's nose. Harriet had heard the pop of it breaking.

That was when Piers turned his knife on Dudley. Dudley's boxing lessons had come in handy. He had been just fast enough to avoid the slash of the blade. Harriet supposed he had been helped by Piers trying to keep his pants up. This put Dudley on the defensive, and gave the other boys time to start encircling him.

Harriet felt another spasm of shame. She should have acted then. The boys had let her go. But Harriet had frozen. She just kept watching in shock as Dudley did his best to keep the boys in view as much as possible.

Then there came the snort. It was dark, and angry. So very angry. The black form was enormous and hard to see in the dark as it flung Gordon into the wall. Then the screams started. The horrible screams.

Harriet winced. She'd pulled her hair, hard, without even realizing it. It wasn't that she felt bad for the boys. Far from it. In fact, in the darkest recesses of Harriet's mind, she grudgingly felt glad over what had happened. As much as the horror of it all made her sick, they were monsters. They deserved it.

But what about Dudley? Was he okay? Harriet wasn't sure how to know. She couldn't write him. It would make his parents go spare.

Dudley; Dudley had saved her. Not Kinney. She would never accept that. He could take his stupid 'debt' and shove it. It was Dudley who came to save her. The last person in the world she expected.

There was a knock on the door. Harriet smiled towards it.

"'S'open," she called.

It opened and Daddy stepped in. Harriet noted he was carrying another stack of envelopes.

"More letters?" Harriet asked.

"Heh, seems so," Daddy said. "Arabella has been holding onto these…"

Daddy held out the stack to Harriet. Harriet slowly took them. She looked at the top letter and gasped.

"They're from Dudley?!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah," Daddy said, giving the letters a bemused look. "Mrs Figg said he kept leaving them in her mailbox. One for each day after… what happened. She had thrown a couple out, but after the third one she fished the others back out of the bin and just kept collecting them. Finally, today she decided to send them on."

Harriet stared at the letters. She counted them, then the days in her head. There was indeed one letter for every day since the attack. Harriet hastily opened the first one, not caring that Daddy was still standing there.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _Are you okay? No ones told me nothing since._

 _Dudley_

Harriet stared at the letter. She set it down and tore into the next one.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _Still havent herd anything. Mum and dad getting anoyed with me for asking. Just want to know your okay._

 _Dudley_

The next one.

 _Deer Harriet,_

 _Missus Figg told me off right good for coming around with that last letter. Wouldn't tell me nothing either. Seemed surprised that I asked. Hope shes not throwing the others out. I'll sneaky this one in her box after she's asleep. Please write back if you get these. Maybe send the normal way. Dad will flip if it comes by an owl. Mum's been weird lately. Just sits around. Dad thinks wer well shot of you. I dont._

 _Dudley_

Harriet stared at this letter for a while. Daddy was still in the room, just sitting on her bed. He wasn't saying anything. Harriet was sure he hadn't read the letters, but he had probably guessed.

Harriet opened the next one.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _Stories finally in the papers. Its all wrong. They say was a gorilla what did it. Looked like one now I think on it but who was that man? His eyes. I'll never forget his eyes. They was black, and empty yet like they was burning. He wanted me dead. But you didnt. You could of just let him do it, or told him to, but you didnt. You made him go. Thank you._

 _Dudley_

Harriet's hands were trembling. Dudley was thanking her? He didn't think he was 'well shot' of her?

The next letter was the heaviest yet.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _Feeling lost, not knowing how your doing. Trying to figure out how I feel about anything. They were doing that. They were my friends. How were they doing that? To you. Is that what I pushed them to? Piers sugjested it once or twice with pretty girls in the naighborhood but I always thought he were joking. Dad always taught me that was bad. Real men don't do that. Real men earn it._

 _Gordons mum is suing the zoo. Zoo says none of its gorillas got out, but people don't really believe them after that snake thing._

 _Some guys from some Order or something stopped by last night. There was three of them. Mum and dad were really scared of one of them. Said after he was on the news. An escaped convict or something. I donno, I never watch the news._

 _They really let mum and dad have it. Hard to listen to. They looked at me like Missus Fig did when I asked if you was okay. They said you was and that made me feel better. The one with the ponytail who was there after the attack he said you was leaving the country. The others didn't seem to like him saying that._

 _Also said he was going to be adopting you later this summer. After he gets married. He seems a nice guy. Cares about you a lot. Kinda guy you belong with. Told him about the letters. Said hed get them first chance he got. Said hed come back to check if I had more._

 _Mum's still not talking much. Worrying about her. She asked about the protection or something. That you would be safest here. Ponytail bloke said that was already broken or something moment you went to live with Missus Figg instead. That we didn't have to worry about you no more. I don't think I can stop worrying now. But it feels weird. Never had to worry before._

 _Ill write more tomorrow. Hands really starting to hurt. Don't normally write this much._

 _Dudley_

Harriet slowly looked up at Daddy.

"You went to the Dursleys?"

Daddy half-smiled, half-grimaced. "Yeah, we did. Me, Remus, and Sirius."

"Why?" Harriet asked.

Daddy sighed. "I… thought it was best. We all needed closure with things. And… Dudley did save you. I couldn't forget that. When things came to their worst he did the right thing."

Harriet chewed her lip, looking at the last letter. This one was heavier still. Slowly, she opened the envelope. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped at least a couple beats. This letter wasn't from Dudley.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _I know Dudley has been trying to write to you in secret. So I have written this, and will have him take it to Mrs Figg for me._

 _It is difficult for me to say this, but I am gladdened you are well. Even at your most insufferable you never deserved what those boys tried to do. You saved Dudley's life, and for that you have my thanks._

 _Vernon and I were not prepared for you. We were content to live our separate lives from you and your parents. You arrived on our doorstep in a basket with a letter that your parents had been killed and we were to take care of you. That the nature of your mother's death meant that the only thing that would keep you safe was to live with us, her "blood" as the letter put it._

 _I will not lie, we all would have rathered you were somewhere else. But it was what kept you alive, and however horrible my sister was with her twisted little friend, that awful Snape boy. He hurt me, you know? Used his magic to drop a branch on me while I was trying to listen in. Lily did pretty magic. It was unnatural, but she could float, she could make flowers open and close._

 _But then she met that Snape boy. Lily no longer had time for me, her 'ordinary' sister. They would sit and whisper in dark, quiet places. He would tell her awful things. She didn't do pretty magic anymore. Then when I tried to listen in, he dropped a branch on me and cut my shoulder open. I'd had enough of him and their kind. If Lily wanted to keep talking to him, I did not want to talk to her._

 _But our parents. Our parents never believed me when I told them. They thought it was just an 'unfortunate coincidence'. They were so proud to have a witch in the family. They wanted to see all the wonderful things Lily would learn. Lily got money for new frogspawn and other foul things. I got top marks in school, but what was my praise? "That's good, dear," they would tell me. Nothing like the praise they would shower on Lily._

 _Then she met that Potter boy. I could tell he was no different. He would send her magical letters once a week the summer she turned sixteen. She would always act offended by them but I could see her blush. She liked him. She liked him a lot. Then Vernon and I had dinner with them, and he mocked Vernon as a "muggle," bragged of his fortune and his racing broom where anyone in the restaurant could hear!_

 _Then there was that letter that came with you. I'd believed the worst of my sister, but she died to save you. Her child. As had her husband. As Vernon and I would do for Dudley without a thought. You were all that remained of the goodness in Lily. And I vowed to keep you from following in her footsteps. I failed, miserably, but you saved Dudley. The good part of my sister lives in you as well._

 _I don't suspect we shall ever see each other again. The man with the ponytail, Daniel I think he said his name was, said he is going to adopt you. Vernon and I will not fight this. You belong with your own. He said he sells clothing. Normal clothing. Vernon and I suppose we can respect that, for whatever that's worth. His fiancé is a teacher. I suppose you will be happy with them. As much as I can, I suppose I feel happy for you. And you have my thanks._

 _I don't know why I have told you all this. Once I started writing I could not stop. I don't know if I will send this._

 _Aunt Petunia_

Harriet was having a hard time seeing. Her eyes were watering.

"You okay…?" Daddy asked.

Harriet didn't respond. She carefully put the letters back in their envelopes. Then she opened her desk drawer, and carefully stacked them on top of the stack of her friends' letters.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "I'm okay."

For the first time in weeks, Harriet truly felt so.

* * *

Harriet did not read Aunt Petunia's letter again. She wondered if she ever would. Not because it was offensive to her at all, but because it had been so meaningful (if unexpected). She could only imagine how long Aunt Petunia had kept all those feelings in. It somehow felt as though rereading it would cheapen the impact. Or maybe she was being silly. Harriet never knew for sure. She would always save it, however. That much she knew.

She did reread Dudley's fourth and fifth letters several times over the course of the day. It was strange, Harriet was away from the Dursleys, and didn't know if she would ever see them again, and yet she felt closer to them than she had her entire life. She thought about writing him back, but wasn't sure she could come up with the words just yet.

She thought a lot about what Aunt Petunia had said about Professor Snape. So even then, Professor Snape was a bit of a jerk. Granted, Harriet only had Aunt Petunia's side of the story. And Aunt Petunia was liable to view any magic negatively. Harriet was vaguely curious what his side of the story was. She supposed she could ask during her upcoming occlumency lessens, but she doubted he would answer.

Harriet wondered when the lessons were to start. Furthermore, when was she going to be moved to France? Dora had seemed ecstatic in her letter that they were all going to visit her.

Harriet was distracted by the sound of trudging footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew that sound well by now. It was the twins being annoyed that they had to go to their room because of another Order meeting. To Harriet's surprise, they continued up to her room and there was a knock on her door.

"Harriet," Rosie called, sounding irritable. "Mom said for you to come downstairs. Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. She went to the door, opening it and looking at the twins. It struck Harriet in that moment that she didn't have to look down at them anymore. They had reached her in height. Somehow, she hadn't noticed before.

"They say what it's about?" Harriet asked.

The twins shrugged. "Just it was important," Nanette said.

Harriet twisted her lips. "Okay… will you feel better if I tell you what they wanted to talk to me about after?"

"Duh!" the twins exclaimed at once.

Harriet rolled her eyes but smiled and hugged them together before hurrying down the stairs. Harriet heard quiet voices as she reached the bottom step. They were coming from the large double-doors into the dining hall. Harriet peeked into the room.

Professor McGonagall was sitting at the head of the long table. Daddy and Mum were seated to her right, while Remus and Sirius were to her left.

"What's going on?" Harriet asked, feeling a little suspicious.

Professor McGonagall leaned forward on the table. "It is time we brought you up to speed on what is going on in the world, Harriet, and fallout of the attack."

"We… we figured it was best that you learned from us, and got a proper perspective," Daddy said.

Harriet glanced at Sirius. He was still looking a bit deflated. Harriet wondered if it was because he didn't want to be back in this house, or if he still felt guilty.

Harriet slowly sat next to Mum. Professor McGonagall sighed. "Harriet, I'm afraid there is some… negative fallout from the attack on you."

Harriet blinked. What did that mean?

"In the wake of the tragedy of Rathlin, it seems Fudge has decided to use the attack on you to his advantage."

"How?" Harriet asked, thoroughly confused.

" _The Daily Prophet_ has been… _discussing_ the attack," Professor McGonagall sniffed. "They are using it as an excuse to talk of the dangers of Muggles, and how magical and Muggle children should not mix… it is meant to help justify the shutting down of Rathlin."

"What?!" Harriet exclaimed, rising out of her seat. Mum put a calming hand on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet didn't feel calmed, but she sat all the same.

"Now, do not get me wrong," Professor McGonagall said, "those boys were truly terrible representatives of their kind, but to use them as an excuse to slander some of the most talented and dedicated members of humanity is going much too far. I assure you, Harriet, all of us here at this table share your outrage."

Sirius snorted. "They're just lucky Kinney got to them before me…"

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed as she surveyed Sirius, but she otherwise ignored him.

"That's not all…" Remus said, leaning forward. "Some of the reporters on the scene overheard the new, inexperienced Aurors discussing the incident… including their suspicion that you were an Obscurial."

Harriet's chest tightened.

"The _Prophet_ has since published a retraction of the article, but I—personally—worry the damage might have already been done in that regard…"

Harriet's hands clenched. Mum rested a hand on top of Harriet's, giving it a calming squeeze.

"Sorry, sweetie… we knew this wouldn't be easy, but we thought it'd be better that you knew… so you could expect it, rather than getting blindsided by this all at school."

Harriet slumped in her chair. Was anything this summer going to go well? First the graveyard, then Finn, then the attack, now this?

"In the meantime… it seems Solomon Kinney's activities have ended with this incident," Professor McGonagall said. "And he has gone back underground. Harriet, you said that Kinney told you the debt was repaid… what do you think he meant by that?"

Harriet shook her head. She had absolutely no idea.

"I don't know," Harriet said. "I'm as confused about that as everyone. I've never done anything for Kinney, nor would I! Ever!"

Professor McGonagall sniffed, leaning back, staring off into space in contemplation. "The trouble is… Kinney thinks differently from all of us. The one person I know who might be able to have a handle on him is Howe…"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "At least… we have answered one question from this. Howe was in my office the night before he was arrested. He hypothesized that Solomon Kinney could turn into a form or forms other than human. We now know he was correct, and what's more we know the form—or at least one of them—he can assume. I would give anything for us to have discovered this information some other way…"

The table fell silent. Harriet thought.

"So… what about Voldemort?" she asked.

Professor McGonagall winced at the name, but overlooked it.

"Fortunately, You-Know-Who and his followers are rather easier to track than Solomon Kinney," Professor McGonagall explained. "We know that he is seeking more followers, and what's more, he is desperate."

"Desperate?" Harriet asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "His return went far worse than he'd planned. Not only did he fail to either kill you or bring you to his side, but he has learned that Solomon Kinney is truly against him, his most loyal follower has also been plotting against him, and you are far more powerful than he dared to imagine."

Harriet felt her face get very warm at this praise, particularly coming from Remus.

Remus gave her a little smile. "Our source within the Death Eaters tells us that those factors have indeed made Lord Voldemort… paranoid. Lord Voldemort is holding the family of several Death Eaters he no longer trusts as hostages…"

Harriet blinked. "Hostages?"

"Yes… Lucius Malfoy's wife, for instance…"

Harriet's eyes went very wide indeed. Draco's mother had been kidnapped? She remembered Lucius in the graveyard. Lord Voldemort had made Lucius leave with Kinney to pay him. But that was on Lord Voldemort's own orders, wasn't it?

"That's not all," Professor McGonagall said. "Our spy's reports indicate that he has experienced feinting spells, and moments of physical weakness. Harriet, you said that You-Know-Who used a potion with an ancient incantation to rebuild his body. What was the incantation? As precisely as you can remember, please."

Harriet thought. She didn't like remembering the graveyard, but it had become easier than the attack, at least.

"It was something like… Blood of the father, unknowingly given… flesh of the servant, willingly given… blood of the enemy, forcibly taken…"

"And that was where Pettigrew took your blood?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," Harriet replied.

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, her face shrewd in contemplation.

"Harriet, you said that when he had you under the Imperius Curse, Crouch told you to… what was it?"

"Play along," Harriet said.

"So, in effect, you willingly gave your blood to You-Know-Who," Professor McGonagall muttered.

"What does that mean?" Daddy asked.

"I couldn't say, at the moment…" Professor McGonagall mused.

"Well, Harriet was sent there forcibly," Remus said.

"Yes, but Harriet you were free to fight at any point you wished?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I think so," Harriet said. "Crouch… it didn't feel like it usually did when he had the Imperius Curse on me during classes… it was more like—I don't know—he just wanted a way for us to talk that no one could listen."

"But what's Crouch's game?" Daddy asked, exasperated. "Why not just interrupt the ritual? Stop everything in its tracks? What did he gain by bringing Voldemort back?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I think the only person who can answer that question is Barty Crouch himself…"

"One of a few questions I have for him…" Sirius muttered darkly.

The table fell silent. Mum was thinking very hard, tapping one of her fingers on the table.

"Yes, Aurora?" Professor McGonagall asked, leaning forward in her curiosity.

"Well… this is just a guess, but Crouch wants Harriet as a new Dark Lady, correct?"

The group nodded.

"Well—if so—she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort… He needs to win over Death Eaters as supporters… and Harriet couldn't do that without Lord Voldemort."

Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, nodding in approval at Mum.

"Yes, that does follow…"

Harriet shivered. She hated thinking about being turned to the Dark Arts as much as she hated everything else that had happened to her.

Professor McGonagall turned her attention back to Harriet. "The next order of business, Harriet, is getting you to France. The Flamels are currently in the process of making arrangements with France's magical government."

Harriet raised her eyebrows. She tried to think of what to say to this, but failed.

Daddy gave her a forced smile. "Mr Flamel has serious pull with the French governments. Both magical and muggle."

"Knowing how compromised our Ministry is, we can't trust anyone there," Mum explained, "so we're going to trust the French."

"We are hoping to have the finalized plans by next week," Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay."

"The next item on the docket is your lessons with Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall continued.

"Oh, yeah," Harriet said. "I was just wondering about those."

"Heh, wondering or worrying?" Sirius chuckled darkly.

Harriet realized she wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.

"Well, they shall begin next week as well," Professor McGonagall said. "Severus says he is finally prepared enough and has found the time in his schedule."

"Took him long enough," Sirius grumbled.

Harriet looked at him. Apparently despite their attempt to put their differences aside before the second task of the Tri-Wizard, Sirius was not entirely over their deep, mutual animosity.

"You-Know-Who is already suspicious enough of his followers, Sirius," Professor McGonagall admonished. "Severus does not need You-Know-Who even more suspicious of what Severus is up to."

"Of course, of course," Sirius said dismissively.

Professor McGonagall returned her attention to Harriet.

"Lastly, Harriet… there is one last piece of unfortunate news…"

Harriet swallowed, steeling herself. Professor McGonagall glanced at Daddy and Mum.

Mum gasped. "What…?"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I had Kingsley and Nymphadora search through any records they could find of the incident at Rathlin, regarding Master Finnbar Negus."

Harriet felt her body go rigid and numb at the same time. What had happened?

"What? What happened?" Daddy demanded, almost rising from his chair.

Professor McGonagall held up a calming hand. "They found that Master Negus had been taken to a hospital in Belfast."

Harriet said nothing. She couldn't. She just kept staring at Professor McGonagall, both hopeful, and yet terrified. Even though Professor McGonagall had said it was bad news, there had to be something. Anything.

"Unfortunately, when Kingsley and Tonks arrived to collect him…"

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath.

"Master Negus was not there. He had never been admitted. No one knew anything about him. It seems all the Aurors had done was drop him off on the doorstep, and he wandered off…"

"He wandered off?!" Harriet exclaimed. "How could he do that?!"

"Apparently, the Ministry was not terribly careful where it left him…" Professor McGonagall said bitterly. "By the looks of it, they just dropped him off in front of the hospital and left."

Harriet fell back in her seat. This numbed her like nothing else had in the conversation. Finn was missing? He didn't know who he was anymore. How could anyone find him? Pains revisited her mind. She remembered the tormented look on Colm's face as he told her how Finn didn't even recognize him. His own brother.

"How… so… so, how do we find him?" Sirius asked.

"I can't say…" Professor McGonagall admitted. "We barely have enough resources to keep an eye on You-Know-Who, the Ministry, and Kinney…"

An awkward silence followed. Harriet was staring at the table. Her mind wasn't working anymore. What was she going to do? She had Finn's memories, but no Finn. What was she going to do with his memories anyway? Why had Professor Howe saved them? Could they go back in Finn's head? Like pieces of a puzzle?

Daddy broke the silence. "Well, as it's almost that time, would you care to join us all for dinner, Minerva?"

"Thank you, Daniel, I would like that very much."

"Remus, Sirius?"

Sirius took a tiny glance at Harriet. He seemed about to refuse but Remus spoke up faster. "Of course we will."

"Great," Daddy smiled. "Harriet, sweetie, would you go get the girls?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Harriet's feet were sluggish going up the steps. She looked down at them, feeling almost as if they were moving on their own. She was halfway to the twins' room when a door opened.

"What's wrong with the Potter girl…?" she heard Kreacher mutter.

Harriet sighed. "I can hear you…" she muttered.

"Seems upset, she does," Kreacher continued. "That missing boy…"

"You were listening?!" Harriet demanded.

"Kreacher listens, just as Miss Potter listens," Kreacher retorted.

Harriet glared down at him. Kreacher's expression was defiant, and perhaps a little accusatory as he looked back up at her.

 _Okay, so he's been on to you,_ Harriet thought bitterly.

"Sorry," Harriet said, grudgingly. "I wanted to know more about you… but I was afraid to ask…"

Kreacher stared at her. He did not speak, but Harriet could almost see the gears turning in his mind as he studied her.

"I don't really talk to people," Harriet said. "I just sort of… get caught up with people who do talk…"

"Your friends who write you letters?" Kreacher asked.

"Yeah…" Harriet found herself smiling at the thought of them. "I'll be seeing them soon."

Kreacher again did not say anything right away. Harriet felt her sense of curiosity of Kreacher rising. He was truly like no house-elf she had met before. He was cunning, but she did not think him malicious. He listened, and thought.

Slowly, Kreacher turned and ambled back into the room he'd emerged from. As the door shut behind him, Harriet heard him muttering under his breath again.

"Belfast… what kind of name is that for a town, Mistress? Wonder where it is…?"

* * *

After dinner, Professor McGonagall thanked them politely and headed for her home. Harriet barely ate anything. The food was good, but she had no appetite. After she was done eating, Harriet went straight up to her room.

She was staring at Finn. Her mind was doing flip-flops, running around in circles, trying to make sense of everything. Why was she worrying about Finn, instead of everything else? She wasn't worrying about Lord Voldemort. She wasn't intrigued about how he seemed to be weakened from the altered ritual.

She felt bad for Draco, but even that couldn't penetrate the wall of misery that had built itself up around Harriet's mind.

What did it matter what Kinney was doing? Or Crouch, Jr? They weren't trying to hurt her. Not enough she could care.

The knock on the door made Harriet jump so hard she bumped her knee on the desk. She looked around, rubbing her sore knee. Sirius was standing there. He was leaning against the door frame, giving Harriet an apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you…"

"Didn't hear you," Harriet admitted.

Sirius gave a forced smile. "Years of practice," he said, simply. "Mind if I come in…?"

Harriet shook her head. Sirius took a step in, but paused. "Wait, was that a yes or no to me coming in? That always confused me…"

Unbidden, Harriet gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, come in."

Sirius smiled and stepped in, looking around the room. His expression fell as he did.

"Never been in this room before," he said.

"No?"

Sirius shook his head, slowly sitting on the bed. "Nope… my cousins would stay here sometimes when they visited. Then I guess Mum moved in here after Father finally shuffled off."

"Your cousins?" Harriet asked. "You have other family?"

Sirius grunted. "If you can call them that…" Sirius said. It sounded as though he was going to admit something painful. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda…"

Harriet blinked. Two of those names meant something to her, but she couldn't think of where she'd heard them before.

Sirius seemed to notice Harriet thinking.

"Bellatrix was one of those caught with Crouch, Jr, after torturing the Longbottoms…"

Harriet gasped. "What?"

Sirius grimaced. "Yeah… and Narcissa… she's… well… she's Lucius Malfoy's wife…"

Harriet's mouth was hanging wide open now. Sirius wasn't looking at her. He was looking determinedly at the ceiling.

"Yeah, she married that scum… she and Bellatrix were peas in a pod… and yet I'm terrified for her. Especially if Voldemort's even more unhinged than before."

"Sirius…"

"Andromeda… she was my favourite. She married a muggle-born, you know? Ted Tonks."

Sirius looked at her now. "Yeah, Tonks is my cousin, too. Pureblood families are sort of fucked up, that way." Sirius snorted. "Literally."

Harriet laughed again.

"Anyway," Sirius sighed. "Not why I'm here. Remus has been on me for some time to talk to you about what happened."

Harriet tightened her lips.

"I… I'm sorry, Harriet… I should have kept a closer watch… I should have realized from how you acted towards those bullies how badly you were hurting… I should have come inside, talked to you then—"

Sirius grunted and was cut off when Harriet crossed the room in two strides and flung her arms around him tight.

"I'm sorry, too!" Harriet wailed.

Every emotion was coming out of her now. The lingering feelings of guilt combined with the emotions of Dudley and Aunt Petunia's letters and the news about Finn.

"I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have done it! It's all my fault!"

"Oh, Harriet!" Sirius exclaimed, kneeling so he could hug her better. "It is not your fault."

"Yes it—"

"No it's not!" Sirius declared.

Harriet felt her sniffles and choked sobs stop, and she looked up at him.

"It is _not_ your fault," Sirius said, looking down at her firmly. "You went to a helpless kid's defence, it's what I would have done. It's their fault. It was what they chose. It hurt you, and that will eat at me forever, but it is not your fault."

Harriet swallowed as Sirius' face became blurred by tears welling in her eyes. Sirius gently took off her glasses, and dabbed her eyes with his sleeve for her.

"Bad things happen all the time to good people, when they try and do the right thing. Look at me? I tried to avenge your parents and wound up in Azkaban for it. But even after all that… I'm on top. I'm out of Azkaban, I have my best friends back, I've met a wonderful woman, and most importantly I have you. Terrible things happen to people all over the world. What makes us great is how we pick ourselves back up and move on."

Harriet digested this. Sirius looked around the room again, his eyes falling on Finn.

"Is that his memories?" Sirius asked.

Harriet sniffed, nodding. Sirius reached over, picking it up. He blinked in bemusement at the coin taped to the top.

"Where did this come from?" Sirius asked.

Harriet blushed slightly.

"I… I think Kreacher gave it to me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and his face darkened.

"Be careful of that elf, Harriet," Sirius cautioned. "He's a shrewd one, however batty he pretends to be."

"I noticed," Harriet said. "He's smart."

"Very smart," Sirius confirmed. "And he worshipped my family and their connection to the Dark Arts. Mother adored him for it… same with my brother."

Harriet pondered this. She had been kind to Kreacher, and he gave her the coin. Did he really think the same way the Blacks had, or was he just parroting them because they were nice to him? She wondered how she would work that out. She didn't figure just asking would work.

"Maybe we should try being nicer to him?" Harriet suggested. "He reminds me of me, I guess…"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at this comparison. Harriet shrugged. "I don't know… For a long time, I wanted the Dursleys to like me. I'd put up with and do anything they asked because I just didn't know better."

Sirius gave no response either way. Sirius resumed studying the jar. He was thinking hard.

"You like this boy, huh?" Sirius asked.

Harriet slowly nodded. "He… he kind of charged head long into my life… he was the Muggle boy I told you about, the one from the Hallowe'en party."

"That's right," Sirius chuckled "the 'rapscallion'."

Harriet felt a pang at the memory of that name.

"We'll find him," Sirius said confidently.

Harriet looked up at Sirius again.

"How?"

Sirius smiled. "Well, there's at least one of us in the Order who has no real responsibilities… is supposed to be lying low. Just has to check in once a week for appointments."

"Sirius!" Harriet gasped. "You can't do that! If you get caught—"

"The Ministry's not paying any attention to me, anymore," Sirius said confidently, gently setting Finn back down on the desk. "Besides, I've already been violating my parole to keep an eye on you."

Harriet felt her eyes water again and she hugged Sirius as tight as she could manage.

"Thank you," she said under her breath, repeating it several times.

Sirius gently stroked her back as he hugged her back. "I'll find him. I'll talk to Tonks tomorrow, ask her what the hospital was. I'll start hunting from there."

Harriet sniffled, her tight hug unrelenting.

"He was the one from the gala, too, wasn't he?" Sirius asked.

Harriet could only nod.

"And made that cassette for you?"

Harriet nodded again.

"Damn… that boy's got it for you good."

Harriet couldn't help but snort a short laugh through her tears. "Even for a rapscallion?"

Sirius laughed. "I have a soft-spot for rapscallions. Especially ones with hearts underneath it."

Harriet blushed. "He calls me 'Dove'. I really like it…"

Sirius nodded, kindly. "You should, doves are symbols of peace, even in the magical world."

Sirius smiled down at Finn on the desk. "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

The following day, Harriet was standing in front of a large tapestry with Kreacher. It was the Black family tree, going back generations. Harriet had seen it before, but never truly paid it any mind. Not until last night when talking with Sirius.

"The Black family tree," Kreacher croaked in his bullfrog voice.

"Wow…" Harriet studied the tapestry carefully. "So many… over so much time."

"A noble and most ancient house," Kreacher agreed.

Harriet chuckled. The top of the tapestry did indeed read:

 _The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

' _Toujours Pur'_

"Goes back to the Middle Ages," Harriet observed. Her eyes moved to the bottom of the tapestry, and she frowned. "Someone's burned it…"

"The removal of those who dirty the family's purest blood," Kreacher muttered.

Harriet grimaced. She was trying to be nice to Kreacher, but it was difficult when he said things like that. Kreacher gave Harriet a dirty look. She knew he could tell she disapproved. She supposed it was good. She wanted to be on Kreacher's good side to try and nudge him away from thinking terrible things about Muggles and Muggle-borns, not encourage him.

Harriet shook her head and returned her attention to the tapestry.

"So, I'm guessing Sirius was burned off…?"

"Of course he was," Kreacher snarled. "Nasty little boy who broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways! She cried for a week after he ran away. Kreacher tried to console his mistress. She had a true, proper son in Master Regulus… brave, so… so…"

Kreacher trailed off. Harriet looked down at Kreacher. He was hugging his chest, rubbing his arms. His face was full of an immense pain. In fact, there was a tear forming in his eye.

"Kreacher?"

Kreacher's pained expression was gone at once. "Kreacher must get back to cleaning."

The elf began to wander off. Harriet wanted to call after him, but she knew it would do no good. She knew the look on his face. It was the same look Harriet had when she genuinely wanted to be alone.

Since she first complimented Kreacher, Harriet noted a slight change in the elf. For one thing, he was now wearing a clean towel, rather than the ratty, stained one he was wearing before. For another, he was starting to clean more than just select heirlooms. Indeed, Harriet was awake all night listening to the sound of Kreacher finally driving the doxies out of the curtains.

"Filth! Besmirching the house of my noble masters!"

Harriet grimaced remembering that. He sounded just like the portrait of Sirius' mother. She had been set off by Tonks the day before, when Tonks kicked over the troll-leg umbrella stand. It was anything but pleasant. Sirius' mother screamed, clawing at them all, calling them all manner of foul words.

" _That elf is so weird_."

Harriet jumped. She looked around at Nanette and Rosie sitting on the couch. Rosie was watching after the elf, her eyes narrowed. Harriet wanted to be irritable, but she closed her eyes and forced herself to be calm.

"Well, he is a bit weird, but Kreacher's had a hard life," Harriet said. "He's been alone for years… and look what the family he lived with was like?"

Nanette and Rosie stared at Harriet.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"Are you talking to us?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah," Harriet said.

The twins blinked a couple times. Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Didn't… didn't you just say Kreacher is weird?"

Nanette and Rosie looked at each other, then looked back at Harriet and shook their heads.

Harriet scratched her cheek. That was odd. She could have sworn she'd heard them say something.

"What are you two up to?" Harriet asked, changing the subject.

" _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ ," Nanette replied.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "More of that pureblood rubbish?"

"Yeah," Rosie sighed. "But there aren't any other fun books in the house. They're all about how great purebloods are."

"Well, you could borrow more of my Nancy Drew books to read," Harriet suggested.

"You'd let us?" Nanette asked.

"Sure," Harriet smiled. "The books are up in my trunk. You can go ahead and get them if you want?"

The twins smiled, looking touched. Harriet felt her heart grow a little. Rosie had been much kinder to her over the last couple of days, after Daddy and Mum finally sat the girls down to explain to them what Harriet had been through. It made her feel good to do something that made them happy.

Harriet headed out and down the stairs. As she did, she heard the twins hurrying up them towards her room.

"Just no turning Hedwig pink again," Harriet called back to them playfully.

"No promises!" Rosie teased back.

Harriet rolled her eyes but smiled as she returned her attention to the tapestry. After a few minutes she finally found the burn that must have been Sirius. It was next to a 'Regulus Arcturus Black,' who was born around the right time. There was a branch off of Sirius' father's, Cygnus Black, III. It connected with a Druella Black (née Rosier).

Harriet furrowed her brow. Dora's mother's maiden name had been Rosier. It did not expand any further on Druella's lineage, but there were in fact three offshoots of Cygnus and Druella. She read Bellatrix and Narcissa, along with a third that was burned off as Sirius was. That must have been Andromeda.

Bellatrix connected with Rodolphus Lestrange. Narcissa connected with Lucius Malfoy. From this pairing, she read Draco's name.

Her mind calmed after last night, Harriet felt her worry for Draco begin to grow. He had been horrible in the past, but Draco was beginning to turn around as Harriet saw it. Not that all her friends agreed. But Draco was definitely interested in Kenley, an American refugee, and a Muggleborn.

Harriet pondered this. Why was Draco interested in Kenley? She had been petrified by the basilisk their second year. But why would that make Draco start fancying her? He had seemed quite visibly shaken after she was petrified, but Harriet had thought that was because of his shock over their being a Muggleborn in Slytherin, and that Slytherins were not immune to the basilisk.

Harriet put her hand on Sirius' burn mark. She wondered if it could be repaired. House-elves had very powerful magic, maybe she could get Kreacher to do it. Could that gap between them ever be bridged?

Harriet lowered her hand, looking around the study. She suddenly felt lonely without the twins there. She decided to head upstairs and see how they were getting on with the books.

The stairs creaked under her feet as she ascended. She stopped, wondering how Sirius walked up them so quietly. She put her foot on one. She moved it side to side, raising and lowering, until finally she found a spot where the step didn't creak. She repeated with the next one. Sirius must have memorized where all the creaky spots in the stairs. Even after all these years he hadn't forgotten.

Harriet could hear Nanette and Rosie giggling now. She tilted her head, listening. It was coming from her room. What could be so funny?

Harriet moved faster up the stairs. The door to her room was open. Even from the landing, Harriet could see what the twins were doing. At once, Harriet felt herself panic, and yet freeze. They had found her _Nancy Drew_ books, all right. And her clothesline.

Harriet watched in horror as Rosie turned her back to Nanette, putting her wrists behind her.

"You're so not going to be able to do it right," Rosie taunted.

"Only cuz I've never done it before," Nanette snorted, as she tried to tie Rosie's wrists.

Just then, Rosie spotted Harriet and smiled. "Oh, hey," Rosie said cheerfully. "Nan and I are gonna see if we can escape. Like Nancy does in the books."

At once Harriet felt her body surge to life. Horror and anger welled up inside her in equal measures.

"GET OUT!" Harriet shrieked, storming into the room.

Now Nanette and Rosie were too shocked to move.

Harriet pointed at the door. "I SAID GET OUT!" she cried, tears flowing and her hands trembling.

Nanette and Rosie dropped the clothesline at once. They scrambled past Harriet, tripping over themselves as they hurried from the room. Harriet slammed the door shut after them.

Her anger lasted only seconds after the girls were gone. Guilt and shame took hold at once. She sank to the floor, sobbing.

How could she shout at them like that? No, how could they dig through her things like that? She'd only said they could get the books. Not dig through everything else. No, she had never really hidden it that well. They could have found it by complete accident.

Harriet slumped over onto her side, curling up on the floor. She hugged her legs to her chest.

 _Freak!_

 _No! I'm not!_

 _You are! Freak! Your sisters! You're poisoning them with your sick, twisted ways!_

 _I'm not!_

The door burst open. Harriet's back was to the door. She could feel the eyes of Daddy and Mum on her.

For a moment, there was only the sound of Harriet's pained grunts as she awkwardly rocked lying on her side. Over and over again, the word tore at her.

 _Freak! You're in trouble now, freak! You're going to get what you deserve!_

A hand touched her shoulder. Harriet whimpered and curled up tighter, waiting for the blow to come.

"Don't hit me!" she cried.

The hand jumped back at once. More silence followed.

"Harriet… sweetie…" Mum's voice came. It was soft, and caring. It was wrong. She shouldn't be speaking to Harriet in that voice. She should be shouting. She should be screaming.

"Is she okay…?" Harriet heard Nanette now.

Harriet couldn't even cry now. She felt Daddy's strong hands sliding under her, around her shoulders and under her knees, slowly lifting her off the floor. He sat with her on the bed, holding her close.

"We'll put her stuff away," Rosie said, her voice ridden with guilt.

"You're okay, sweeties," Mum said. "We'll take care of it. Your sister… she still needs healing. A lot of healing…"

Harriet heard the door shut with a quiet click.

"Harriet, honey," Mum said softly. "What's going on? What is this?"

Harriet buried her face deeper into Daddy's shoulder in response. He sighed softly, stroking Harriet's hair.

"Rora… think it's time we contacted Dr Bishop…"

* * *

Harriet was alone in her room. Daddy had brought her dinner the night before. She hadn't eaten it. Nor had she eaten breakfast this morning. She was still too horrified for an appetite. She hadn't even changed clothes from yesterday.

 _You are a freak, so's Sirius_! the voice in her head was telling her. _Finn's never going to accept a freak like you. No one is._

Harriet rolled over, looking at the clock on her bedside table. It was almost noon. She had no intention of getting up. She didn't deserve food.

She heard the approaching feet coming up the steps. It was Daddy or Mum. They were bringing her lunch. Harriet rolled back over, her back to the door.

There was a gentle knock. It was Mum. The door opened.

"Harriet, sweetie…?" Mum said gently. "You have a visitor."

Harriet didn't say anything.

"Please come downstairs, sweetie," Mum continued. "He can help. He's down in the sitting room. Come along, love."

Harriet ever so slowly sat up. Her back was till to the door. She didn't want to look Mum in the face.

"Be right down…" Harriet said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Mum must have heard her. She didn't say anything, but Harriet heard her walking off and slowly descending.

Harriet swung her legs out of bed. She felt she had to concentrate on her walking as she put one foot in front of the other. She made her way down the stairs, ignoring their creaking. Nanette and Rosie's door was closed. Shame took over her again. How could she ever look them in the face again after that?

Harriet steeled her tiny bit of reserve left and continued past their room. Finally, she came to the sitting room. Daddy was waiting for her at the door. He smiled at her, but Harriet could see the pain in his face. Panic began to take Harriet again. What if they wouldn't adopt her, now? What if she was too much for them?

"He's right in here, honey," Daddy said, gesturing into the room.

Harriet said nothing. She kept her head low as she moved past him and into the room. Her eyes were fixed on her feet.

"Ah, hello Harriet," said a new, gentle, high-pitched man's voice.

Slowly Harriet looked up. Her eyes sprang open at once.

There was a man she did not recognize sitting in the arm-chair across from Mum. Harriet noticed nothing about his clothing, noticing nothing but the fact this man had the face, orange fur, and tail of a cat.

Once that initial shock wore off, Harriet noticed that he had a head of black hair, and was wearing a simple white button up shirt, with a blue and purple striped tie, and grey slacks. Despite the cat's-features, Harriet could see he was smiling at her. He had cat-pupils, but had bright green irises.

"Harriet, this is Doctor Sebastian Bishop," Mum said. "He's here to talk to you about everything that's happened, if you want?"

Harriet remained silent. She was suddenly visited by a memory, one of Hermione with the face of a black-cat.

Harriet slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Mum looked a little relieved, and rose. She moved towards Harriet. As she passed, Mum went to put a hand on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet, having not expected it, jerked to the side, away from her hand. Mum bit her lip.

"Sorry, sweetie," Mum said under her breath.

"Sorry…" Harriet mumbled.

Mum moved on to the door. Daddy gave Harriet a sad smile, and gently shut the door after Mum.

Harriet returned her attention to Dr Bishop. He was still smiling at her pleasantly, his tail gently swishing. He extended a hand to the seat that Mum had just vacated.

"Would you like to have a seat? You don't have to, of course, but I'm sure it would be more comfortable than standing?" Dr Bishop suggested.

Harriet didn't reply, except to walk over and sit in the chair. Dr Bishop smiled, seeming encouraged.

"Well, as your mother said, I am Dr Bishop. I'm a psychiatrist. I help people who're hurt in ways that don't show on the outside, necessarily."

Harriet kept looking at Dr Bishop.

"Was it Polyjuice?" she asked.

Dr Bishop raised his eyebrows. "How…? Well I mean—hehe—yes, as a matter of fact."

Harriet nodded. "A friend of mine had that happen our second year."

"Is that so?" Dr Bishop asked, pleasantly.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "She got better after a few weeks, though."

"Ah," Dr Bishop chuckled. "She must be a far better potioneer than I'd deluded myself into believing I was."

Harriet blinked. "Huh?"

Dr Bishop's smile became forced. "Well… there's no going back for me, I'm afraid. Quite permanent, but I do my best."

"When did it happen?"

"My third year," Dr Bishop explained. "I wanted to see if I could. I could not."

Harriet nodded.

"You may also call me Sebastian, if you like," Dr Bishop said, changing the subject, "I don't think we have to be so formal."

"Okay," Harriet replied simply.

"So, I'm not going to pretend I don't have an idea of what's been going on, already," Sebastian said, "The…the unfortunate stories in the papers, and your parents gave me some general information on what has been going on, of course."

Harriet grimaced. "They're not my parents…"

"Ah, right, not your _biological_ parents, it's just they told me you have been referring to them as 'mum' and 'daddy' lately. They also said they're planning on adopting you as soon as they're married, so I figured that would be the most comforting way to address them. I'm sorry if that wasn't the case?"

Harriet pondered this. They told Sebastian they were still going to adopt her? They didn't think she was too much, after all? Suddenly, Harriet's mood began to climb ever so slightly.

"No, it's ok," she said, "You're right."

"Oh, splendid! Now I don't want to overdo things right out of the gate," Sebastian explained. "I want you to feel comfortable enough to discuss anything that may be on your mind, even if it's painful. I take it your relationship with your other family was… abusive."

Harriet nodded.

"I thought so," Sebastian sighed. "I couldn't help but notice you jerked when your mother tried to comfort you. It's an understandable reaction, it's how you've been taught parental figures treat you when you're 'in trouble'—Not that you are!" Sebastian corrected hurriedly. "They just want to help you. Even your sisters."

Harriet grimaced. "You spoke to Nan and Rosie…?"

"I did, yes," Sebastian said. "Briefly. They're very worried about you. But don't worry, I won't tell them anything we discuss. Anything and everything we talk about will remain just between us. You're safe here, I'm only here to help."

Harriet didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, you mentioned your friend a moment ago," Sebastian smiled. "What's their name? I'm eager to learn more about this daring potion master of yours."

"Hermione," Harriet replied. "There's also Ronnie, and Kieran, and Scott, and Marcus, and Dora. We've been friends since our first year."

"Aw, that's fantastic!"

"Ronnie was my first friend," Harriet explained. "She's… rough, but she cares a lot. Then was Hermione. We're all in the same dorm, in Gryffindor. Well, me, Ronnie, and Hermione are. Dora's a Slytherin."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Gosh, a Slytherin making friends with Gryffindors? What's all this? Next you'll tell me dogs and cats are living together," he chuckled good-naturedly.

Harriet snorted but smiled. "Yeah, it was an awkward friendship. She's the descendent of Nicolas Flamel. She helped us find his Philosopher's Stone our first year. Professor Dumbledore was hiding it at Hogwarts."

Harriet blinked. How was she being so open already? She'd just barely met this man.

"Ahhhh, yes," Sebastian nodded, still smiling. "There is indeed the rumour that you're the adventurous type," he chuckled.

"Heh, I guess so," Harriet smiled a little more, still blushing. "Let me think… I've been nearly crushed by a troll, nearly eaten by massive spiders…"

Harriet felt herself shrink slightly. She was starting to think of all the bad things that had happened to her.

Sebastian seemed to know what she was thinking. "It's okay, Harriet… we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. Everything is on your own time."

"Thanks…" Harriet said, sounding as grateful as she felt.

"So, what about the boys?" Sebastian asked. "What houses are they in?"

"Kieran and Marcus are Gryffindors, too. Kieran's the sweetest guy I know. I've probably opened up to him more than I have anyone else. Marcus is sweet, too, but he can be a bit hot-headed. He kept setting things on fire our first year. I also think he has something for Hermione, which is really cute…"

Harriet took a breath. "Scott's in Ravenclaw. He and Kieran have been best friends for like… ever. They grew up just down the road from each other."

Sebastian kept smiling, leaning forward intently.

"Scott's really smart, just like Hermione. They go back and forth over like… who's the best in the year. Heh, Hermione used to fancy Scott a little, but then he… well…" Harriet shrank a little. "That's private."

"That's perfectly fine," Sebastian said. "Like I said, I won't press you on anything you're not comfortable with."

"Okay… ummm…" Harriet thought. What else was there to talk about? She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about anything that had happened. Not the graveyard, not Finn, not the attack, not last night.

"Well, do you have any questions for me?" Sebastian asked. "About our sessions, or just anything?"

Harriet thought. Unbidden, a tiny hint of mischief entered Harriet's mind.

"Any question? Like why is the sky blue?"

Sebastian's smile grew. "Oh, good question! There are tiny molecules of water in the air. So, when the sun is directly overhead, its light hits these molecules, they scatter blue light. When the sun is rising or setting, the blue light we usually see is being scattered out of our line of sight, and so we see mostly red light… you were being silly, weren't you?"

Harriet giggled. "Yeah, a little. But hey, now I know, right?"

"Knowledge is power," Sebastian chuckled, then touched his nose knowingly.

Harriet thought again. Now, a more serious question crossed her mind. "What… what did Mum and Daddy tell you?"

"Well, let's see…" Sebastian mused. "They told me how you had been attacked—of course, you understand—I did know a bit about that already, with it being in the papers and all."

Harriet hugged her chest, studying the pattern on the left arm of the chair.

"They filled in one or two of the blanks in regards to how the situation was handled. About those youngblood Aurors, the Ministry... well I'll not get myself started on that. But they…well they also told me we seem to have a mutual acquaintance. Finnbar?"

Harriet's eyes widened, " _You_ know Finn?"

"I know Sherrod Howe. He introduced me to Finn only once. I…" Sebastian bit his lip. "I was in St. Mungo's recently, and they visited me. We didn't speak much, but he played his guitar for us, and…he seemed like a kind soul, worth fighting for."

"He is…" Harriet blushed.

"The crimes at Rathlin have affected us all I think. Between that and everything else… personally, I'm amazed to see just how well you've handled it."

"Yeah, freaking out and punching mirrors," Harriet mumbled.

Sebastian gave her a kind smile. "Of course you're angry, Harriet," he said gently. "That's perfectly acceptable and expected. You're right to be angry. But you should be careful. No one wants you hurting yourself more than you already have been. It's okay to be angry, but the danger is letting that anger control you. Do you follow me?"

Harriet processed this. She supposed she saw what he meant. She didn't like having her hand hurt all the time, that was for sure.

"I guess," Harriet said.

"And that's about the long and short of it. All I really wanted was an overview, so I wasn't walking in totally blind."

"That makes sense…" Harriet admitted.

"So, for the future, where do you think we might want to start?" Sebastian asked. "The more recent events, going back? Or start at the beginning?"

Harriet pondered. "Maybe the beginning, I guess…"

"That sounds excellent," Sebastian agreed. "You've lived a hard life, and we have a lot to go through."

Harriet wasn't really listening. She was starting to remember more. Sebastian had been mentioned before. The night of the attack, the healer who tended her had brought him up. The healer had said Sebastian had just returned from America.

"Can I ask something else?"

"Of course," Sebastian replied.

"I… overheard once that you were just in America?"

The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitched, and his ears drooped.

"Ah, yes… yes I was…" Sebastian leaned back in his chair, looking off, thinking. "I was the base psychiatrist at Fort Kelso when Bakersfield was attacked. It… was not pleasant, Harriet. I don't know what you've heard about Bakersfield, but…" He sighed, and shook his head.

Harriet grimaced. "Really…? It's still that bad?"

"It is, I'm afraid," Sebastian said, "I wouldn't dare give you the gory details, but… let's just say I'm lucky to be here with you right now." He gave a much sadder smile than before.

"I have some other friends who're from America," Harriet said. "I worry about them… about what's going to happen…"

Sebastian nodded, giving her a sympathetic look. "I imagine so. You're a compassionate person from what I've seen and heard. You care about people. It's a wonderful quality, especially at your age, in a time like this."

"Thank you," Harriet said. "Okay, so happier subject… did you go to Hogwarts?"

"I did," Sebastian replied. "Class of '69."

"What house were you in?"

Sebastian's whiskers twitched. "Hmmmm, let's see if you can guess?"

Harriet considered him, thinking. Harriet looked over his tie. "Hmmmm, Ravenclaw?"

"Close," Sebastian chuckled, winking.

Harriet's jaw dropped. "No!"

Sebastian laughed and covered his furred head with his arms. "Gah! Don't hate me!"

" _You_ were a Slytherin?" Harriet asked.

Sebastian sighed melodramatically. "Alas… I was. Not all ambition is a bad thing, you know. My deepest ambition has always been to help people. I was willing to do anything to do it. As you see—" He indicated his face "—I did face some consequences."

Harriet nodded. "It's cool you're so okay with that," she said. "I don't know if I'd be…"

"Well, you have your own mark that singles you out," Sebastian said. "I think you're going to be fine no matter what comes your way. I'm just here to make sure, and help you get there."

Harriet finally grinned.


	4. Clues and Breakthroughs

**Chapter 4**

Clues and Breakthroughs

* * *

"An ear, a helping hand, a gentle shoulder, all can do wonders in helping one deal with grief. I most certainly could have used one after we laid my brother to rest…"

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

That night, Harriet sat down at her desk and took out her quill, ink, and parchment.

 _Dear Dudley,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing back sooner, I only just got your letters a couple days ago. I'm okay. Or as okay as I can be right now. I'm seeing a doctor about what I'm going through. He's really nice. He listens, and he seems like he really cares. I don't know how many times I'll get to see him before we leave. I can't really say where we're going, I don't think. There are really bad people after me, and I don't want them coming after you to try and get to me._

 _I want to know about you. Are you okay? You saw all that horror too. I don't know how I can ever thank you for what you did. You were so brave. And of course I never would have let Kinney (that's his name, Solomon Kinney) kill you. He's one of the people who's after me. I think. No one really knows what his deal is. But that's why I have to go away for a while. People like him are out there, and while he is, everyone around me is in danger._

Harriet stopped writing. She suddenly felt afraid. Kinney knew about the Dursleys. He had to. Why else would he have been in Little Whinging? But that would mean that Crouch, Jr must know too. Yet they must also know that Harriet wasn't living with them anymore. Would they go after the Dursleys to find her? Was Harriet putting Dudley in more danger by writing back to him? Harriet shook her head, and resumed writing.

 _I don't know how much I can write. I don't want to put you in any more danger than you might be already. I just want you to know I'm okay, I'm safe, and well—_ Harriet paused, thinking again— _and I'm going to miss you. As crazy as that is after all these years of more or less hating each other. I'll never forget what you did for me._

 _I don't want you to worry about me. I'm with good people who're doing everything to take care of me. I'll be with my friends. I'll be somewhere really well protected. Just take care of yourself and your parents. Especially your mum._

 _I'll write when I can._

 _Love,_

 _Harriet_

Harriet reread the letter. She supposed it was okay. She didn't know what else to say, really. She was touched by how concerned Dudley seemed, but she was still at a loss for words.

Harriet put the letter into an envelope. She would take it downstairs to Daddy so he could take it to Mrs Figg. Harriet stretched, leaning back in her chair. She could hear a voice through the floor from below her. Rosie was singing again. She often did. It occurred to Harriet she had never asked what the twins had studied at Rathlin. Or much of anything about the school at all.

Harriet stood up. She closed her eyes, taking calming breaths like Sebastian had taught her. She had not yet taken her medicine for that night. He had prescribed her three drops of essence of beggartick in a glass of water before bed for a week. Harriet, remembering the last time she'd had beggartick, had secretly been a little excited about this, until Sebastian 'reassured' her that it would only produce a calming effect rather than the vivid dreams.

After a week of the beggartick, Harriet was to take Draught of Dreamless Sleep before bed for two weeks. Harriet had been a little reassured by that. All the while, she was to take a calming draught with hot chocolate with breakfast. _Doctor prescribed hot chocolate? Where's the downside to this?_

Rosie kept singing. Harriet had to do this. She had to face the twins. She had to apologize and explain to them. Sebastian would be proud of her for it.

Despite wanting to start at the beginning, Harriet had told him a little about the night before. She had left out many details, of course. She had not told him about the clothesline, just that the twins had found something 'personal' and it set her off. Harriet was relieved that he seemed to take her meaning.

" _These things mean different things to different people, Harriet. Whatever it was the twins found, it means something very different to you than it does to them."_

" _Didn't make it any easier to see."_

" _No, I don't imagine so. On the other hand, it seems to upset you—people knowing about this secret of yours. Is that right?"_

" _Yeah..."_

" _You're afraid of what people will think? Hmmm…may I ask a personal question, without sounding too prying?"_

" _Sure."_

" _Is this secret of yours sexual in nature?"_

Harriet had nodded.

" _Ahh, that would explain it... Things like that can be trying for anyone. Many adults deal with the fear of rejection over such things; they feel it is a deep stigma, something shameful. For someone like you, still growing and learning about these things, it can be all the more scary. But you say the twins were playing with your 'secret.' They didn't seem to think it scary, did they?"_

Harriet had thought. They looked like they were having fun. They were even using it for the reason Harriet had it. It hadn't been scary at all. Maybe that was it? It was something so deeply personal to her, yet they were joking and laughing about it.

" _No. It was like it was a game."_

" _You felt as though they were mocking it?"_

" _Yeah... I think so... that's part of it anyway."_

Sebastian had sighed. _"I'm sorry, Harriet. I won't ask what it is, but you've had bad experiences with this interest before?"_

" _Yeah. One of my aunts caught me, once. She hit me."_

Sebastian didn't say anything. He just kept studying her with his bright green eyes and their slit pupils. Despite his feline face, Harriet could see the sadness on his face. His tail had stopped swishing.

" _I guess I got her back, in a way. I inflated her like a balloon. I didn't mean to..."_

" _Ahhh, accidental magic, eh? A perfectly understandable reaction. I know I broke quite a few windows in my day, you can imagine. Anyhow, please, do go on?"_

" _Yeah, well, then Professor Howe showed up. He and his friend Watkins were watching the house. They deflated her. But I'll never forget what she called me._ Freak. _I hear it. I call myself that every time something bad comes up with it. And sometimes not even then. Most anytime I feel bad about myself I hear that word, over and over. Freak. Freak. Freak…"_

Sebastian had leaned forward in his chair then.

" _Harriet, there are no judgements here. I promise you if you were to tell me more, it wouldn't change how I see you at all. Is there any other hint you feel comfortable giving me? I can only help you so much if I don't know exactly what's troubling you."_

Harriet had thought about it. She was very tempted. He was so sincere. Yet she had only ever really told Kieran and Sirius about it. She only told Kieran because she had to tell somebody something. She told Sirius because he shared the interest. She just wasn't ready yet.

" _I understand. When you're ready. If you're ready. But consider... if your sisters weren't that upset about it, maybe it's not as shameful as you've been led to think?"_

Harriet pondered this hard. There was something to that. The twins were treating it like a game. Nothing scary at all.

She kept listening to Rosie singing. She had to go. She had to do it. She wasn't ready to tell Sebastian, but the twins deserved an answer.

Harriet opened the door and slowly made her way down to the room below hers. The door was half open. Nan was lying on the floor, her paints out. She was totally focused, painting in something. Harriet could see paint on her face. Harriet moved close enough to see that it was a painting of Kreacher. Harriet was impressed that she seemed to be painting it from memory.

She listened to what Rosie was singing now. It was very different music from what Finn usually sang. It was soft, smooth, and soulful.

" _Observe her flame that placid dame the Moon's Celestial Highness_

 _There's not a trace upon her face of diffidence or shyness_

 _She borrows light that through the night, mankind may all acclaim her_

 _And truth to tell, she lights up well so I for one don't blame her."_

Harriet waited for Rosie to finish before she gently knocked on their door. Nan saw Harriet and Harriet felt a pang of guilt when Nan's face went a bit pale. The door opened and Rosie's face fell as well.

"Oh... hi..." Rosie said.

"Hi..." Harriet replied. She took sudden interest in the pattern on the rug.

She took a steeling breath. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry about yesterday..."

Neither Nan or Rosie said anything. Harriet felt the pain of their accusatory looks burning in her.

"Anyway, I just... wanted you to know... I'm sorry..." Harriet muttered. She slowly turned but heard Rosie sigh and take hold of her arm.

"Nuh-uh," Rosie said. "We're talking."

Harriet grimaced. "Why? I don't even want to talk to me..."

"We just wanna help," Nan said, sitting up on her knees. "We weren't thinking... like... it's just rope..."

Harriet winced. _Just rope? She'd been hit for playing with that before._

"It's... it's not to me..." Harriet admitted. "But I can't expect you to know that..."

The twins kept looking at Harriet. They exchanged a look and to Harriet's surprise, Rosie stepped aside and opened the door wider.

"Want to come in?" Rosie asked.

Harriet looked back and forth between the two. Her legs were telling her to leave, yet her brain was making them stay.

"Okay," Harriet finally managed to say.

She stepped inside and walked into the middle of the room, between the girls' beds. Rosie sat next to Nan, and held out a hand to the spot in front of the two.

Slowly, Harriet sat. She kept looking at the twins. Now she was here, she had absolutely no idea what she was going to say. Luckily, Rosie didn't let the silence linger long. Unfortunately, it was with the last question Harriet wanted to answer.

"So... why do you have that stuff?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie!" Nan hissed, warningly.

Rosie shrugged. "It must be bad, but Harriet, we're gonna be sisters. Mom already calls you our sister."

Nan chewed her lip, looking back at Harriet. Harriet hugged her chest a bit, rubbing her arms.

This felt so weird. On the one hand she felt on the spot. On the other, she felt she owed them something of an explanation for her explosion.

"I... well... you know how Nancy gets like..."

"Tied up?" Nan asked. "Like we were doing?"

Harriet looked away. She was starting to rock a little, still hugging her chest. She couldn't stop herself.

"Y-yes," Harriet managed to choke out. "I... I like it."

The twins' expressions were still bemused, yet still concerned.

"You like being tied up?" Nan asked. "Like, kidnapped and stuff?"

"I... I guess..." Harriet mumbled. "It's hard to explain."

"Is it cuz Sirius kidnapped you that one time?" Rosie asked.

"What? No," Harriet said. "I liked it before that."

The twins kept looking at her. They clearly did not quite understand. Harriet wondered if that was for the best.

"So, you think about—like—being kidnapped and like... tickled or something?" Rosie asked, not exactly looking Harriet straight on.

"Um, I suppose," Harriet said. She remembered one of her dreams with Finn had involved being tickled a little. But not very much. "Why—"

"No reason," Rosie cut Harriet off. "Just asking."

Harriet studied Rosie a moment. Her face was a bit paler than usual. Harriet decided not to push it.

"So, anyway... yeah that stuff was really personal to me... the last time I had it out and did anything with it... one of my aunts caught me. And she hit me."

The twins gasped.

"Is that why you thought Dad was going to hit you?" Nan asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Harriet nodded. At once, both the twins moved forward, hugging her. Harriet froze, but slowly hugged them back.

"We won't go near it again, promise," Nan said.

Harriet sighed. "Thanks... I have a lot of issues with... _everything_ ," Harriet admitted. "I'm sorry you two have to put up with them."

The twins sat back and Rosie shrugged. "Mom said you did... we've learned a lot since yeah, our family started..."

"Yeah," Nan agreed. "We never had a life like what you've been through."

"Like when we were little Mom didn't have much money, but Gramma and Grandpa helped," Rosie explained.

"Then when we moved here, we had Rathlin, and Mom would visit every day."

"Yeah, we lived a pretty charmed life…"

"Worst things we had to deal with growing up was stuff like Mom not letting us blow bubbles in our chocolate milk…"

Harriet snorted. "Blowing bubbles in chocolate milk?"

"It's fun!"

"At least it was at the time…"

Harriet laughed. "I don't think the Dursleys would have let me do that either, if it makes you feel any better?"

The twins grimaced. "Not really, they're terrible," Rosie growled.

"They're…" Harriet tripped over her words. If she was being honest, they had been terrible most of her life. And yet, when it all really counted, Dudley had, for sure, come through. And they had taken her in to keep her safe. That had to count for something. It certainly didn't erase the years of torment and abuse, but it wasn't nothing.

Harriet looked down at Nan's painting. She puzzled for a moment. She usually imagined people sitting at an easel when painting.

"Why are you painting lying down?" Harriet asked.

Nan shrugged. "I think better that way."

Rosie smiled. "Yeah, she does everything lying down."

"I like space. I feel too closed-up sitting at desks. Besides, this way the paint can't run."

Harriet smiled. "That's fair I guess. It's really pretty so far," Harriet said. "For Kreacher…"

"Thanks!" Nan grinned. "I guess I thought about what you said about him having things rough. I thought maybe this would cheer him up a little."

Harriet beamed. That was a wonderful gesture, she thought.

"And what were you singing?" Harriet asked Rosie.

" _The Sun, Whose Rays Are All Ablaze_ ," Rosie replied. "It's an aria from Gilbert and Sullivan's _The Mikado_."

"Huh," Harriet said. "Well, it's really pretty."

"Thanks," Rosie smiled, a little smugly. "It was my audition piece for the junior academy."

"So you were a… music major? That's how it is at Rathlin, right?"

Both Rosie and Nan's faces fell. Harriet grimaced. She realized she was dragging up an issue that must have been painful for them both. Perhaps even more painful than it was for Harriet.

"Sorry," Harriet said quickly. "You… you both must have lost friends in that too…"

Nan and Rosie were quiet for a moment.

"Well my best friend was Niamh, your friend Kieran's cousin," Rosie said. "So she's safe—she's a witch—but yeah, I knew kids who must have been Obliviated… suppose she'll have to come to Hogwarts now. That'll be fun, I guess…"

"I didn't really have any friends," Nan said. "Not till I got to Hogwarts. Why I'm excited to go to the Flamels. I really like Emma. She's quiet and artsy like me."

Harriet leaned over pulling the twins into another hug.

"I promise I'm going to try and be more chill from here on," Harriet said. "Just… promise not to dig too much through my stuff, okay?"

"Okay," the girls replied.

"Can we still read your _Nancy Drew_ books?" Rosie asked.

Harriet smiled gently. "Of course."

"And are we still sisters?" Nan asked.

Harriet's smile grew. "Of course."

* * *

Harriet hurried up the stairs to her room. They had just finished with dinner after another Order meeting. Sirius wasn't there. Harriet wondered if he was still looking for Finn. However, since she didn't know if Sirius was really supposed to be looking for Finn, she hadn't asked.

That was not all that was on Harriet's mind. Daddy had informed her that due to her therapy sessions, Professor Snape had decided to not teach her Occlumency until she returned to Hogwarts in the fall. This made Harriet borderline furious.

Yes, she was having troubles, but she wasn't helpless. She could study magic. This was just stupid Professor Snape avoiding her again. Just like he always did. Just like every time he overlooked her cauldron in Potions, even though she tried her hardest every time.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had stopped trying quite as hard over the years, but Professor Snape's dogged determination to ignore her. All because he fancied her mother. Maybe he felt guilty over that whole 'killing her' thing. If so, good.

Harriet closed her bedroom door behind her and quickly pulled out the real reason she had hurried up to her room: the newspaper she had hidden under her hoodie. It had been left behind on the table, she supposed by accident. The title had made Harriet grab it the moment she was sure no one was looking. It had been awkward sitting with it at the table, but Daddy and Mum seemed distracted.

Harriet read the headline again.

 _MORE SHOCKING ALLEGATIONS AGAINST DUMBLDORE IN POTTER ATTACK CASE_

Harriet sat at her desk, reading the article.

 _The Ministry today has released further statements in regard to the attack on Harriet Potter by six Muggle boys earlier this summer. Contrary to earlier reports, it was not in fact Miss Potter's Muggle cousin who saved her from the attack, but nonother than Solomon Nehemiah Kinney, the infamous terrorist who has caused such havoc over the past two years._

Harriet's hands tightened into fists as she gripped the newspaper.

 _As the Ministry has also reported, Solomon Kinney recently kidnapped Miss Potter from the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Details of what happened remain murky, but eye-witness accounts state that Miss Potter, upon her return, spoke of a returned You-Know-Who._

 _It is unclear whether Miss Potter escaped from Kinney's clutches, or was set loose._

"WHAT?!" Harriet shouted, rising from her seat and causing Hedwig and DIDS, her tiny toy dragon, to squawk and hiss in agitation.

 _The Ministry has made it clear that there is no evidence whatsoever of this being true. They state that Solomon Kinney's goal has always been to destabilize magical society in Britain. This has been evidenced by his attack on the_ Daily Prophet _headquarters, his burning of the village of Hogsmeade with fiendfyre, and his recent assassinations of Igor Karkaroff and Ludo Bagman. Kinney even went so far as to have the Dark Mark fired into the air over Bagman's body to drive this home._

 _As the_ Prophet _has recently reported, the Ministry is investigating possible connections between Albus Dumbledore, disgraced and disappeared former headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Solomon Kinney. Many have questioned just how Solomon Kinney was able to infiltrate Hogwarts School. Between Kinney's flitting in and out of the school unchallenged, and this new revelation about Kinney coming to Miss Potter's aid, it seems further connection between the two can be made._

 _A contact within the Ministry, under conditions of anonymity, revealed to_ The Daily Prophet _that in a similar incident many years ago, Albus Dumbledore's own father was arrested for savagely attacking three Muggle boys._

Harriet's hands weren't shaking with anger anymore. She was too shocked. Professor Dumbledore's father had been arrested for attacking muggles?

 _No details were left as to what happened to the boys in question, but Albus Dumbledore's father was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Something it seems the now infamous former headmaster, once thought a champion of Muggle rights, has worked hard to keep quiet._

 _Can it be mere coincidence that Solomon Kinney could enter and leave Hogwarts so easily, kidnap Miss Potter from the middle of thousands of onlookers, and furthermore just happen upon Miss Potter in the middle of a Muggle neighbourhood? Only Albus Dumbledore and the highest levels of the Ministry of Magic have been privy to the exact location of Miss Potter's whereabouts._

" _We at the Ministry are working very hard to keep Miss Potter as far away from Albus Dumbledore as possible," said one Percy Weasley, an assistant in the Minister of Magic's office told reporters._

Harriet blinked and stared. Percy? It couldn't be _that_ Percy Weasley? Not that Harriet could think of anyone else who could possibly have that name. He was working in Fudge's office now? Last Harriet knew Percy was in big trouble over the disappearance and death of Crouch, Sr, his old boss. What was he doing working for Fudge, now? Was he a spy for the Order as well?

Harriet shook her head and read on.

" _It is clear to us that Miss Potter has been used and manipulated by Albus Dumbledore for his own gains. He has filled her head with all sorts of nonsense about everything from defeating You-Know-Who in only her first year to killing a basilisk during her second year."_

Harriet's rage returned so quickly she tore the front page in half. She couldn't read anymore. She threw the paper down on the floor and paced her room.

How could he? How could any of them? Percy was telling the _Daily Prophet_ that Harriet had imagined facing Lord Voldemort? That she'd only fought a basilisk in her mind? That Professor Dumbledore was making her imagine things?

There was a little knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Harriet said, unable to keep her anger out of her voice.

"Permission to enter?" came Sirius' voice.

Harriet gasped. She hurried to the door, yanking it open.

"Sirius!" Harriet said, hugging him tight.

"Oof," Sirius grunted as Harriet collided with his midsection.

"Did you find him?" Harriet asked at once, looking up at Sirius hopefully.

Sirius' smile remained, but his face still fell.

"Kind of," Sirius said. "Let's sit and talk."

Harriet grimaced. She didn't know how much more bad news she could take. Sirius stepped into the room but paused at the sight of the torn newspaper on the floor.

"Ah…" he said rubbing the back of his head. "You found that, eh?"

Harriet glared at it. "Yes…"

Sirius sighed. "Yeah… the _Prophet's_ been a real treat, lately," he growled darkly. "Articles that totally contradict each other, but no one seems to care. People just seem to read the articles they like and disregard what they don't. _Prophet_ must be making a mint."

Harriet kicked the paper across the room. She couldn't help herself. Sirius chuckled.

"Yeah, about all it's good for," he said.

Harriet sank into her desk chair as Sirius sat on the edge of her bed, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"So, I'll get the bad news out of the way, first," he said.

"You haven't found him," Harriet guessed.

"No," Sirius said. "I haven't. _But_ , there is good news. I have found leads."

Harriet's heart began racing almost at once.

"What? What have you found?"

Sirius gave her a sad smile. "I have found some people who've seen him. Or at least someone matching his description just about perfectly. Tall, brown curly hair, a bit scruffy, blue eyes, wearing a peaky, sings to himself…"

Harriet felt her eyes go as wide as they could.

"Trouble is… I don't have anything to go on as a scent," Sirius grumbled. "I could probably smell him out in my dog form, but Belfast is no Hogsmeade… it's going to take some looking."

Harriet's eyes darted at once to Finn on the desk. Sirius followed her gaze and sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that won't work… his scent will be too diluted by now… it's been handled too much by too many people for too long."

Harriet felt defeat sinking in.

"I'm still looking," Sirius said. "I'm only here because I have another appointment tomorrow. After that I'm going to be right back out there hunting. I swear."

Harriet didn't feel cheered. She was starting to worry even more. How was Finn getting food? He wasn't magic. Was he going to starve? Where was he sleeping?

"Everyone who saw him said he seemed in good spirits…"

"Who saw him?" Harriet asked, anxious for any information at all.

Sirius rubbed his head, thinking. "Let's see… a grocer saw him. Thought he was trying to steal food. Then thought he was 'special'—as she called it—because he didn't seem to know what money was. Just knew he was hungry… They took him to a shelter, got him some food there. He kept saying he had to go somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Said he had to meet someone there, but he couldn't remember who. Couldn't make heads nor tails of it myself."

Harriet couldn't either. She was starting to feel very low indeed.

Sirius sighed. "Unfortunately, it seems he wandered off again… seems they underestimated just how determined he was to get wherever he thinks he has to go… I'm sorry, Harriet… I really wish I had better news, or any good news."

"I know," Harriet said hugging him. "You're the only one who is and I can't thank you enough."

They held the hug for a while. Harriet was thinking. Where could Finn be going? Did that mean not all his memories were gone? Suddenly, a light clicked in Harriet's mind.

"What direction did he seem to be going?"

Sirius rubbed his chin in thought. "I… it seemed to be south…"

Harriet thought harder. "The twins! They'd know!"

Harriet released Sirius and hurried from the room and down the stairs. She stopped at her sisters' room and knocked frantically on the door. It opened, Nan giving her a very confused look.

"Nan!" Harriet said. "What's south from Belfast in Ireland?"

Nan blinked. "Oh, dunno, we never went to the mainland much. But…"

"Biggest city south of Belfast is Dublin," came Rosie's voice from out of sight.

"DUBLIN!" Harriet exclaimed. "Finn's from Dublin! He's heading back to Dublin! He's going home!"

Harriet ran back up the stairs. She was out of breath in her excitement.

"Sirius!" Harriet said. "Finn's from Dublin! He's going home!"

"I heard! I heard!" Sirius laughed. "I'll start looking in that direction first thing tomorrow after my appointment."

Harriet gave a shriek and hugged Sirius once more. For the first time in weeks, Harriet had hope. True hope.

* * *

"My, you certainly seem in better spirits today," Sebastian said, smiling.

"Yeah," Harriet grinned. "Surprising to me too, considering most things the last few days haven't really left me feeling that great."

"Oh?" Sebastian leaned back in his chair looking at Harriet with concern. "Like what?"

Harriet grimaced. "Well, like I found out the _Daily Prophet_ is using that attack on me to go after Dumbledore… plus the shock of finding out about his father was… yeah."

Sebastian sighed nodding. "Ahhh yes, I saw that article. If I remember correctly, it was lining the bottom of a bird cage somewhere."

Harriet snorted a laugh, and Sebastian gave a knowing wink.

"Hehe, of course I believe it no more than you do. Or anyone else in the Order."

"You're in the Order now?" Harriet asked.

"Oh no," Sebastian said. "I'm a doctor, not a soldier. But I certainly know enough. My ex-wife lost her entire family the last time You-Know—I mean, _Voldemort_ —was powerful."

Harriet raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Heh, sorry," Sebastian said sheepishly, "Sherrod always gave me grief over not saying the name."

"You should be in the Order," Harriet said. "Lots of them say his name. Even if you can't fight, you're already helping a lot."

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled. "Is that to say you say his name as well?"

Harriet couldn't help but smile with a bit of pride. "Never knew I was supposed to be afraid of it. Just kept saying it."

"Incredibly admirable," Sebastian chortled. "I suppose that goes to show that not all ignorance is bad, eh?"

Harriet smiled more. "That's just what Professor Dumbledore said."

Harriet's mood fell at once. She remembered the article again.

"Ah yes, we're back to that," Sebastian sighed. "You seem to look up to Professor Dumbledore, am I right?"

"I…" Harriet thought. "I used to…"

Sebastian raised his furred eyebrows. "Used to? The article had that big an impact?"

Harriet stared off into a corner of the room, trying to put her thoughts into words.

"No, it was before that," she finally explained. "It was when I found out it was him who kept Daddy from adopting me for all those years… he said it was because when my mother died, it put some magical protection on me that kept Voldemort from hurting me so long as I lived with my Aunt; my 'mother's blood.'"

"And you think he was wrong?"

Harriet felt her anger rising again. Despite Dudley coming to her rescue, and Aunt Petunia finally coming clean about her feelings for Harriet's mother, that wasn't enough. That couldn't be enough. That didn't erase all those years of hell.

"YES!" Harriet practically shouted. "Yes, he was! He even said so! But that's still not okay! That doesn't make it okay! They made my bedroom a cupboard under the stairs! A cupboard under the stairs! They'd lock me in it when they were mad at me! Which was like _every_ day! No matter how much I tried to please them!"

Harriet was out of her chair now. She was pacing the rug in the middle of the floor.

"They told me my parents died in a car crash! They were trying to 'squash the magic' out of me! Before my second year they moved me into the spare room, but then they put a padlock on the door and bars on the windows! They fed me with food on a plate through a cat-flap! I was only saved because my friend Ronnie and her brothers and sister Ginny showed up with a flying car and yanked the bars off the window and I flew off with them!"

Harriet wanted to break something, now.

"Then before my third year, my stupid uncle's stupid sister came! Aunt Marge! She spent the whole week tearing me down, insulting my parents. She called my mum a whore!"

Tears of rage were blurring Harriet's vision.

"Then I was in my room, and the only thing I could think to do was tie myself up! Well I tripped and knocked over my lamp and it woke Marge up! That's when she caught me and she hit me! She called me freak! She hit me and called me a freak! And now I think that every time I think I've done something bad! Every time someone's angry at me! I hear that word over and over again!"

Harriet was panting as she stopped pacing. Sebastian said nothing. Harriet felt shame starting to fill her. It was bad to shout like that. She shouldn't let herself get that angry.

She'd made Sebastian sad. His ears were lowered, and his whiskers drooping. The tip of his tail was flicking up and down.

"I'm sorry, Harriet," Sebastian finally said as Harriet slowly sat again. "I'm so very sorry… I know these are just words and they could never repair that much damage, but you have not deserved any of that."

"Just because of what I was fucking born," Harriet said, a sob choking her voice.

Sebastian's whiskers drooped even more. He had set down his pen and pad of notes. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Harriet, I've been all around the world… I've met people of every walk of life. I've met other people just like you. I know that I can't help you see this in one session alone—luckily, we will have more—but I have to tell you, there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Not. A. Thing."

Sebastian put heavy emphasis on each syllable of the last part. Harriet looked back into his bright green eyes. She wanted to believe him. She deeply, truly did.

"There are many stigmas around interests like yours, but society will always fear what it takes no time to understand. You are not a freak. You are not a monster of any kind. Nothing of the sort."

Harriet swallowed, her eyes still blurred. "You've met others like me?"

"I have, indeed. You say you tied yourself, is that what you prefer? Being tied, I mean?"

Harriet nodded. "Only thought about well… someone _else_ being tied only once… But mostly it's me… I had some… pretty crazy dreams about it this past spring…"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, smiling now, leaning back in his chair.

Harriet blushed nodding. "Dunno how ready I am to talk about those, but… they were all with Finn… all of them…"

Sebastian's smile grew. "He really made an impression, didn't he?"

Harriet wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "We met at the Hallowe'en party. He recognized my costume as Nancy Drew. I think that's where I started liking… you know… being tied up… from those books."

"Hmmmm," Sebastian rubbed his chin. "They might have helped you manifest those desires in a healthy, tangible way, but I'm sure your submissive inclinations came well before that. Anyway, you were talking about Finn?"

"Yeah… he… he made a joke about… well… _kidnapping_ me…"

"Ahhhhhh," Sebastian chortled softly. "He pushed the right button there, didn't he?"

Harriet nodded. It really had.

"But he was always so nice, we danced… I'd never danced with anyone before. He asked about me. Wanted to know about me and Hogwarts. He didn't know who I was. I didn't tell him. He liked me for…"

"For you," Sebastian finished for her.

"Yeah… for me… He dedicated the very first song to me—his band was performing at the party— _Star of the County Down_. He changed the words… made it about me instead, sang about my jet black hair and soft green eyes…" Harriet sighed. "He wrote me for a bit after that but then… I stopped. My friend Ronnie's brother Fred started… well… he's fancied me for a while I guess and he started… I guess making his move or… something…? Anyway, he sort of took over… but then I ran into Finn again at the Yule Ball… I could tell he was hurt. But he didn't act upset with me…"

Harriet took a breath. "The next time I saw him… it was at the memorial service for Mr Hoffman…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Harriet saw Sebastian's eyes widen, and he shifted a little uncomfortably in the chair. Harriet ignored him, she had to get more off her chest.

"He sang… and then he gave me this little look and just left. I didn't hear anything from him again until the… the Gala."

"Ah, yes… Rita Skeeter's glorious self-destruction," Sebastian chuckled.

Harriet shook her head. "No… it was Finn who did it. It was Finn who brought her down. A Muggle… he did what I couldn't… What no one else had thought of… practically by himself. And he did it for _me_ , because I asked him for help… and after it was all over, he didn't ask for thanks. He just walked away…"

"I see…" Sebastian said softly.

"Sirius told me once that I needed to look for a guy who does things for me without expecting anything in return… I thought that was Fred, I think… but no… it was Finn. I knew it then. And just as like… just as we were…"

"The Ministry struck…" Sebastian said.

Harriet could only nod. She felt very small. Powerless, even.

"Now he's lost, no one knows where he is…"

Sebastian sighed. "I… can only imagine… the effect of such a memory charm would leave him likely in a state near dementia. He'll obviously remember certain things… how to eat, for instance. Instinctual things. He may even have… we'll call them shadow memories, of important things. He'll know a certain stimuli means something to him, but he won't remember what. Names, places, et cetera."

Harriet wiped her eyes again. "We think he's heading for Dublin. It's where he was born and grew up."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "You don't say? When I spoke to him I would have pegged him as an Ulsterman."

"He told me he worked hard to hide his accent," Harriet explained. "His real one… he kept getting into fights at Rathlin for being from Dublin."

Harriet fell silent. The two sat in the silence for what felt like ages. Harriet's tears had stopped.

"We can stop here for the day if you want, Harriet…" Sebastian suggested, gently.

Harriet considered. She supposed it was a good idea. They hadn't spoken very long, and she felt bad making Sebastian come all the way over here for so little, but she needed a rest.

"Yeah, I think that'll be good," Harriet said.

Sebastian smiled. "Wonderful. We definitely got some more issues out… and as you see… you've now told one of your deepest secrets to another person, and he did not call you a freak or reject you over it, either."

Harriet smiled. "I… I told my sisters, too," she explained. "Well… I kind of did. I didn't go into full details, but…"

Sebastian's smile grew. "Ah, so now you're referring to them as your sisters. Your family is truly coming together. That's wonderful, Harriet. Simply wonderful. It's what you've always deserved."

Harriet beamed.

* * *

Harriet put the last of her things into her trunk. The room looked strange without her things scattered about. Even if she had only lived here a couple short weeks, it had come to feel like home. A strange, dark, slightly terrifying home.

They weren't leaving until the morning, but Harriet wanted to be ready to go at once. The French Aurors would be arriving at seven in the morning, sharp. The Aurors were coming undercover, not even the British Ministry knew about the plan. They were traveling via at least two portkeys. One would take Harriet, Daddy, Mum, and her sisters to the coast. There they would take another portkey across the channel to Calais. From there, in the safety of France, they would travel by more conventional means down to the Flamel home itself.

Harriet was beyond excited to see her friends again. They were all going to be together again in a new place to explore. Somewhere she'd be safe, far away from Kinney and Lord Voldemort. Even better, Sebastian said he would still make bi-weekly visits so Harriet could continue her therapy.

Harriet did have one lingering regret about leaving Grimmauld Place: Kreacher. While Harriet didn't think she could consider Kreacher a friend just yet, she had grown fond of the eccentric elf. She had looked for him all day, but couldn't find him anywhere in the house. She wondered if he was avoiding her, mad that she was leaving?

Harriet sighed. She took Finn from his usual spot and set him on her bedside table instead. Sirius was going to find him soon, Harriet was sure of it. Sirius was on the right track.

Harriet changed into her pyjamas and got ready to crawl into bed for the last time. She had just pulled back the covers when—

 _Clank!_

The sound made Harriet nearly jump out of her skin. It had come from the ceiling right above her. Harriet listened, hard. She wondered if she should tell her parents. Maybe it was something dangerous? Only the day before, Daddy had driven out a Boggart from the desk in the drawing room. Not that boggarts were dangerous, but the house had its fair share of dark secrets.

There was more scratching now, something heavy was being dragged across the floor of the attic. Harriet felt even more worry building now. What if it was Death Eaters? Maybe they had found a way into the house via the attic? Harriet slowly started creeping towards her door. How could she get Daddy's attention? She cracked the door open. At the same time, through the crack in the door, Harriet saw the trap door of the attic in the ceiling open, and a ladder slide down.

Harriet looked back towards her desk. Her wand was there. She was about to hurry back to get it when she heard a frustrated grunt that she recognized at once as Kreacher.

"Kreacher?" Harriet asked, opening the door and looking back out onto the landing.

Kreacher was halfway down the ladder now. The elf froze, before slowly turning his large eyes on Harriet. To Harriet's surprise, he was giving her a dark look.

"Kreacher?" Harriet repeated. "Where have you been? I was looking for you all day."

Kreacher didn't reply. He just kept looking at Harriet from the ladder, his expression calculating as ever.

"I just wanted to make sure I got to say goodbye," Harriet said, sadly. "I'm… I'm leaving tomorrow, Kreacher…"

Harriet wasn't sure if it was her imagination or not, but she thought she saw Kreacher's expression soften.

"Miss Potter is leaving?" Kreacher asked.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "I'm going away… far away. And I just wanted to tell you that… well… I'll miss you."

Kreacher studied Harriet more before he finally continued down off the ladder. He grunted and stretched his back which cracked a couple times. Harriet grimaced in sympathy for the old elf.

"Just… going to worry about you… without people here all the time anymore."

"Kreacher has survived this long. Kreacher will continue to survive."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean, Kreacher… I worry about you being all alone, again."

Kreacher looked as though he wanted to be angry, but couldn't quite manage it. Harriet looked up at the open hatch to the attic.

"What were you doing up there?" Harriet asked. "You scared me."

"Not the Potter-girl's business," Kreacher grumbled.

Harriet couldn't help but roll her eyes once more. "I know you don't _have_ to tell me, but it would be nice of you."

Kreacher chewed the inside of his lip. Harriet sighed raising her hands. "Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me…"

"Kreacher is considering…" Kreacher muttered. "Should Kreacher show… should Kreacher tell…?"

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Show or… tell me what?"

"Kreacher was looking… Kreacher was being helpful… but Kreacher did not know… Potter-girl did not tell Kreacher the boy was Muggle… Kreacher wonders why she wants to find him? The Potter-girl should know better…"

Harriet had no idea how to respond to this. Kreacher had to be talking about Finn. He had been looking for Finn? He had been trying to find Finn for her?

"Kreacher, you were looking for Finn?"

Kreacher narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, Kreacher was," Kreacher said. "Kreacher thought a missing magic boy… Kreacher thought Potter-girl had more sense…"

"Don't talk like that!" Harriet snapped. "Muggles aren't bad, Kreacher!"

"Muggles who mistreated Miss Potter so long?" the elf asked, giving Harriet a shrewd look.

Harriet kept glaring. "Yes, _some_ muggles were horrible to me, but not _all_ muggles are, Kreacher. Finn has done great things for me, he likes me, and I like him. And I don't care what your Mistress thought of Muggles. I'm my own person and I think what I want about them."

Kreacher was glaring back at Harriet. Harriet crossed her arms.

"I know they were nice to you, Kreacher, but that doesn't make what your family believed right."

Harriet was starting to kick herself mentally. This wasn't the note she wanted to go out on with Kreacher. Not when she thought she'd been getting through to him.

"I don't want to fight with you, Kreacher… I think you're smart… too smart to think like this."

Kreacher's eyes were slits now. Slowly he looked away from her, and began climbing the ladder back into the attic. Harriet sighed, turning back to her room. She felt miserable, at once sad and yet deeply annoyed.

"Is Miss Potter coming?" Kreacher asked.

Harriet turned back around. Kreacher was almost to the top of the ladder, looking back at her.

"You're going to show me?" Harriet asked.

Kreacher's only response was to continue up into the attic. Harriet glanced around the empty landing, took a deep breath, and started up the rickety ladder into the attic after Kreacher.

The attic was almost pitch black. There were scampering noises all around her, the pattering of many tiny feet. Harriet sincerely hoped they were all mice.

Harriet heard grunting. She followed the sound, tripping once or twice on boxes in the dark. Finally, there was the sound of snapping fingers and an old oil lamp flamed into life. Harriet held up a hand, shielding her eyes from the bright light of the lamp.

"Kreacher found this…"

Harriet squinted letting her eyes adjust to the light.

" _Master_ said the boy headed south. So Kreacher searched south. Kreacher found a person who saw the boy. Person had the boy's hat. Kreacher reclaimed it."

Harriet gasped. Kreacher was holding up Finn's peaky cap.

" _Master_ can… can _smell_ the hat… find the boy's scent and follow it. If Miss Potter still thinks him worthy."

Harriet's jaw was hanging open. It was Finn's hat. His actual hat. She would never forget it. She would always remember the image of him wearing it, tipping it to her before vanishing into the crowd at the Gala.

"His hat… you found his hat… you…" Harriet trailed off as she saw what Kreacher was standing on. It was a road-marker. It read "Wallace Park."

"Wallace Park?" Harriet blinked.

"Where Kreacher found the hat," Kreacher said. "Kreacher cannot write, so Kreacher took sign to be sure he would not forget name."

Kreacher grunted as Harriet dropped to her knees and at once pulled Kreacher into one of the tightest hugs she had given anyone. Kreacher struggled, protesting and trying to free himself.

"Miss Potter is touching Kreacher! Release him at once!"

"No," Harriet replied. "You're amazing, Kreacher. Truly amazing! Thank you, thank you so much, Kreacher! So much!"

Kreacher stopped his struggles. Harriet kept hugging him gratefully.

"…Miss Potter is welcome…"


	5. Back and Forth

**Chapter 5**

Back and Forth

* * *

"Many travel abroad looking for adventure, a chance to broaden their horizons. Romantic as this is, most do so to scape a horror, or host of them, being left behind. In my time, I was one of those horrors."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

The first thing Harriet did that morning was pluck Finn off her bedside table and carefully unscrew the lid.

"This is it, Finn," Harriet said quietly to the contents of the little jar, speaking directly to the swirling memories. "We're off to France. We're going to stay at my friend Dora's house. I don't know how much you know about her. I never told you much. Bet you she lives in some big, giant mansion like the McIntyres do. You're gonna get to know the McIntyres real well. Scott's totally into your little brother. I hope he's happy at the Cambridge's. I'd hoped he would stay at the McIntyres, but I guess he wanted to be closer to his best friends."

Harriet thought of her own friends. "I guess I would, too… I miss mine a lot. But I'm going to finally see them today! And Sirius is here! I'll give him your hat so he can track your scent! He can turn into a great big dog… I don't think I ever got to tell you that, either. But he'll find you, and he'll make you safe, and he'll bring you home and we can give your memories back and everything can go back to normal and you can make more music and just…"

Harriet sighed. She wanted to say "be happy," but when would that ever happen? Even with Finn. She screwed the lid back onto the jar. She hugged it tight and rose. She dressed as fast as she could, forgetting to make her bed or even comb her hair in her hurry as she hustled down the stairs. They were leaving in only an hour, and she had to speak with Sirius. She knew he'd be there. Daniel had told her so.

Harriet slowed her descent as she neared the portrait of Sirius' mother. It was second nature for her to do so. She could hear the faint sound of voices coming from the dining hall.

Harriet poked her head into the room. Just as the night after the attack, it looked as though the entire Order was in the room. Witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes were dressed in drab, loose-fitting clothes. She would have thought they all dressed in the dark, but she knew all too well that British wizards, in particular, were terrible at dressing like muggles. Harriet grimaced. She couldn't see Sirius anywhere.

She did see Daddy in the far corner, talking lowly with Mum, Professor McGonagall, and two men Harriet didn't recognize. They were wearing normal muggle street clothes, but somehow Harriet suspected they were some of the French Aurors. For one thing, they looked the most muggle-like of the whole group.

One was rather handsome; olive-skinned with jet-black hair, dark eyes and a goatee. He looked to be around Daddy's age, and seemed friendly enough. He was smiling, at least, as he looked between the others, adding his own comments here and there.

Harriet turned her attention to the other and furrowed her brow. Now she thought on it, the second one did look familiar. He looked closer to Mum in age, maybe younger, perhaps in his mid-to-late twenties. He had curly copper hair, and a hint of a beard that only accentuated his strong, set jawline. As Harriet studied him, his eyes glanced over and found Harriet's.

She felt a chill as she looked back into his amber eyes. There was something cold and empty in those eyes. She saw the glint of recognition, but the gaze was lifeless and cold. It was as though the man was empty.

"Good morning," said a voice Harriet didn't recognize.

She looked to her left to see a woman sitting in a nearby chair along the wall. While she hadn't recognized the voice, Harriet did recognize her face. She had only met her once before. Her name was Hannah, the one who suggested Sebastian as her therapist. She still wore a white flower in her hair, which matched her white sundress.

"Hey," Harriet said. "Hannah, right?"

Hannah smiled. "That's right. I hear you've been seeing a lot of Sebastian lately."

Harriet nodded, stepping into the room. "Yeah, he's been great. I haven't seen him many times yet but I think he's really helping."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad to hear he's getting back on his feet as a therapist, and that he's helping you."

"Back on his feet?" Harriet asked.

"Oh yes, Seb hasn't been himself since…" Hannah paused, and her face fell as she looked off, as if searching the room for the right words. "Since he left for the war."

"I see… he said Bakersfield was hard."

Hannah sighed. "The war was taking its toll on him well before Bakersfield. That was just the final straw. He spent a month in the hospital himself after that…"

Harriet grimaced. "Yeah, he mentioned that…"

Harriet was distracted by Sirius moving out of the crowd, walking towards them. He looked exhausted as he sipped from a steaming mug of coffee, groaning in appreciation.

"Morning all," Sirius said. "Ready for the off?"

"Sirius!" Harriet said excitedly. "I've been looking for you! I have to show you something before we go!"

Sirius gave Harriet a tired, but interested, smile. "Of course, just let me finish—oh, hello, Hannah," Sirius said, spying her.

"Hello, Sirius," Hannah said.

"How're things?" Sirius asked. His lips curled, mischievously. "Still getting cozy with Daedalus?"

Hannah gave the slightest of blushes but continued to smile. "Why yes, as a matter of fact."

"Well, I do want to thank you for… you know… suggesting Sebastian help Harriet. I hear he's been a real help."

Despite his kind words, Harriet couldn't help but feel a sense of awkwardness coming from Sirius.

Hannah's smile was forced as she replied. "So Harriet says. I'm glad to hear it."

Harriet looked back and forth between the two, thoroughly confused now.

Hannah turned her forced smile to Harriet. "Sebastian's my ex-husband, Harriet."

Harriet's face went slack from shock and embarrassment. Sebastian had once mentioned having an ex-wife, but he had not gone into any real details. She blushed a little looking at the pretty woman. What had gone wrong? Sebastian was so nice, and Hannah seemed very nice, too.

"It's fine, sweetie," Hannah said. "Sebastian's the best at what he does, and you deserve the best after all you've been through."

Harriet was completely speechless at this. What could she say to any of that?

Sirius cleared his throat. "Anyway, you said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes!" Harriet said, both eager to show him and glad for the change of subject. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay," Sirius chuckled, following as Harriet took hold of his sleeve, pulling him from the room.

They crept past the portrait and all the way up the stairs.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain wandering minstrel, would it?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes!" Harriet grinned.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, his interest growing.

"His hat!" Harriet said, opening the door to her room and pulling Sirius inside.

Sirius paused, blinking. "His hat? How on earth did you get that?"

"It's so amazing!" Harriet said, taking Finn's hat from the desk. "It was Kreacher who found it!"

Sirius' reaction was not what Harriet had hoped. Rather than looking excited, his eyes suddenly darkened.

"What?" Sirius asked, his voice hard and cold.

Harriet swallowed. Sirius didn't look like himself. Instead he looked as he had the night he dragged Harriet into the Womping Willow; the night he tried to kill Wormtail.

"Y-yeah… he overheard us talking… so he went to look for Finn, too. He found his hat…" Harriet held it up.

"Kreacher!" Sirius called, his voice beginning to boil over with rage.

"Sirius!" Harriet exclaimed. "What—"

Harriet was cut off by a popping noise as Kreacher appeared on the floor between them.

" _Maaaasterrrr,_ " Kreacher said, his voice full of faux servility as he bowed deeply to Sirius.

"Is this true?" Sirius growled, pointing at the hat. "Is this truly the hat of Finnbar Negus? Tell me the truth, Kreacher!"

"Of course, it is, _Master_ ," Kreacher said without hesitation.

"You left this house against my orders!" Sirius declared.

"But of course, Kreacher did, _Master_ ," Kreacher said, his voice sly.

He still had not risen from his bow. Harriet blinked in confusion. She noted that Kreacher had bandages on his hands that had not been there the night before.

"What happened to your hands?" Sirius asked.

"Kreacher burned them in an oil lamp, _Master_ , for disobeying orders. But doing so was worth it. Doing so made Miss Potter happy."

Sirius stared. So did Harriet. She was touched that Kreacher had wanted to help her so badly. However, she now felt horrified. She certainly hadn't wanted Kreacher to hurt himself for her. Not that she had asked him to look for Finn in the first place, but that was beside the point.

"Kreacher!" Harriet gasped. "I never wanted you to do that!"

"It is part of a house-elves' honour," Kreacher said without looking at Harriet.

Silence fell on the room. Kreacher was looking up at Sirius with almost open defiance on his face. It was if he was daring Sirius to punish him.

Sirius looked as dumbstruck as Harriet was. Finally, he muttered "Why…?"

Kreacher did not respond right away. He did stop bowing. Sirius and Kreacher stared at each other for what felt like minutes before Kreacher finally spoke.

"Miss Potter praised Kreacher for keeping the dearest Black family heirlooms properly clean. Miss Potter shows respect for the House of Black. Miss Potter shows kindness to Kreacher. Kindness _Master_ has never shown… besides, _Master_ told Kreacher to assist Miss Potter and the others _any_ way he could…"

Sirius began pacing the room. Harriet didn't know what to think or do. The room was almost totally silent except for the sound of Sirius' shuffling feet.

"All these years," Sirius said, looking down at Kreacher. "All _those_ years of torment, of telling my mother what a 'horrible little boy' I was… you just roll over for Harriet because she was _nice_ to you."

Kreacher's eyes narrowed to slits. " _Master_ spent his days chasing the muggle girls around the neighbourhood. _Master_ destroyed every Black heirloom in his room. _Master_ —"

"I get it, I get it!" Sirius interrupted. "I was a right little shit. I've been told that my whole life."

Sirius looked down at Finn's hat again. "Where did you find it?"

"Kreacher found it outside Belfast, _Master,_ " Kreacher replied. "Was in a park."

"Wallace Park," Harriet chimed in, remembering the sign.

Sirius blinked. "Wallace Park…? That's over in Lisburn! How'd get over there? The last sighting of him I had was down in Carryduff. Why would he change direction…?"

Kreacher shrugged. "Kreacher does not know. Kreacher has not yet found the boy and so cannot ask him."

"What made you look over there?"

"Kreacher spent days looking. Did not eat or sleep. Kreacher knew the boy must be hungry. _Master_ himself said the boy tried to buy food. So Kreacher searched places with food. Kreacher hid near them and listened. People spoke of a boy who sang for money. Sat and sang, he did, then people gave him money. Not much, but enough. The boy used the money to buy food. The description was always the same: the nice boy who sang. He had a peaky cap and wore the same, dirty clothes. Blue eyes he had, and curly brown hair."

"That's Finn!" Harriet exclaimed.

Kreacher continued as though Harriet had not spoken. "Kreacher followed the sightings of the boy. Boy got in a spot of bother over trying to get on a bus without enough fare. A man recognized him… paid his fare. The boy gave the man his hat in thanks. The man was bald, and it was raining."

"Where was the bus going?" Sirius asked.

"How did you get the hat back?" Harriet chimed in at the same time.

Kreacher answered Sirius first. "Bus was heading back to the centre of the city. Boy said he'd gone the wrong way. Said he was looking for people."

"Who?" Sirius asked.

Kreacher shrugged. "The boy did not say. The boy could not remember. The boy said they must be important. They felt important."

Kreacher turned his eyes to Harriet. "And Kreacher stole into man's house in the middle of the night. Kreacher can go where he pleases without a sound. Hears and sees many things."

"So I've noticed," Sirius growled, bitterly.

Kreacher didn't seem at all abashed. "It is a house-elf's duty to know all that goes on in the home."

Harriet was looking in Sirius' eyes. The pain on his face was palpable. He no longer looked quite so angry. Instead, for once, Harriet felt she saw Sirius as a child. His facial hair was gone. The lines on his face were gone. His cheeks were full, though his cheekbones still prominent.

" _What did you do with them, Kreacher?!"_ Sirius shouted. His voice was distant and echoing, as though Harriet heard him speaking in a tunnel.

" _This is for young master's own good!_ " Kreacher said. His voice sounded like Sirius', distant and reverberating. Harriet looked around. She realized she was no longer in her room. She was down in the study.

" _Mistress will no longer be angry with young Master if he gets rid of that nonsense! Muggle women? Barely dressed! In our house?!_ "

" _My mother can boil her head for all I care! Muggle-hating old hag!"_

Harriet was floating. In slow motion, the world returned to her bedroom, her gaze rising up the walls to the ceiling.

A flash of white light hit Harriet's vision. Then blackness. She felt like she was floating again. Then the pain hit. It felt as though the back of her head had been split open.

"HARRIET!" she heard Sirius cry.

"MISS POTTER!" came Kreacher's shriek of alarm.

Harriet blinked. She tried reaching up to rub her head but her hand was moving funny. The room was spinning, and her vision blurred by tears. As the room stopped she became aware that Sirius and Kreacher were both kneeling over her. Their faces were equally full of shock and worry.

"Harriet? Harriet!" Sirius said urgently. He was shaking her shoulders awkwardly, as though he was both trying to shake her enough to rouse her, but not so much as to cause her more injury.

"W'am'I?" Harriet managed to mumble.

"Miss Potter is bleeding," Kreacher said urgently.

"Kreacher, fetch Healer Smethwyck. Wherever he is."

"Yes, Master."

 _Crack_.

The sound of Kreacher disapparating made Harriet jump, further bringing herself to her senses.

"Wha' happened," Harriet said, her voice still a bit slurred.

"You fainted," Sirius explained. "Just lay still, you might have a concussion…"

"'Kay," Harriet mumbled. The world was no longer spinning, but she still felt dizzy.

Daddy was the next person through the door.

"What happened?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"I don't know," Sirius said. "Kreacher and I were having an argument and she just collapsed."

"Harriet, sweetie?" Daddy asked, as though he hadn't heard Sirius. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Fell," Harriet said, looking up into his worried face.

As her faculties returned, the worry on Daddy's face was starting to make Harriet afraid. Just how badly was she hurt?

Mum appeared next to him.

"What happened?" Mum demanded, the worry in her face equal to Daddy's. They both looked up at Sirius.

Sirius' looked stricken. "I don't know! Like I said, Kreacher and I were in an argument and she just fell right in front of us!"

"Kreacher didn't hate you," Harriet said, looking up at the blurred outline of Sirius.

Sirius stopped talking. Mum and Daddy looked at Harriet, then at each other. Confusion mixed at once with their worry.

"I'm here, I'm here," came a voice from out of sight.

"Hippocrates!" Daddy gasped in relief.

"Had a tumble, have we?" Healer Smethwyck said, smiling kindly. "Probably a concussion. That can be set right in a jiffy."

The worry lessened from Mum and Daddy's faces, but did not go away completely.

"But why did she fall in the first place? Should we take her to St Mungo's?"

"Zere's no time," said another voice.

Harriet leaned over a little. She saw the two men from the dining hall standing in the doorway with Professor McGonagall.

"He's right," Professor McGonagall said. "The portkeys are ready to go. We can't risk setting up the relay again without being discovered by either the Ministry or You-Know-Who."

The man who seemed familiar did not speak.

"Can she travel by portkeys in this condition?" Mum asked. "The protection here is strong enough; she doesn't have to go."

"She'll be alright," Healer Smethwyck soothed. "I have a potion that'll bring down the swelling. It'll work in minutes. It's standard kit for medi-wizards working Quidditch matches."

"As for further medical treatment, do you theenk we are savages in France? That we do not have healing facilities as you do with your St Mungo's?"

Even in her daze, Harriet could hear the offended tone of the man's voice.

"This is our daughter," Mum snapped. "Forgive us for putting her most immediate needs first."

Harriet stared at Mum. She still felt groggy, but she felt her affection bloom.

"There's no time for this," the empty-eyed man finally spoke.

Harriet furrowed her brow. His accent was American. What was an American doing here?

"The portkeys are about to go. Harriet needs to take this potion and we need to leave."

"The Captain is right," Professor McGonagall conceded. "We can't waste any more time. Harriet will be well cared for at the Flamels'."

"Here's her vest," said the American. "The twins already have theirs on."

"Vest?" Harriet asked, taking the cup that Healer Smethwyck gave her.

She sipped and at once cool, soothing tingles passed through her body. It spread out to her toes and fingertips where it dissipated. However, it settled in the back of her head and forehead. Harriet moaned, lolling her head back in appreciation as the tingles soothed her.

"There we are, right as rain in minutes," Healer Smethwyck said. "She _will_ need follow up doses for the next couple of days. Once in the morning and once at night, so I will leave this bottle with you."

"Thank you, Hippocrates," Daddy said, taking the bottle.

Healer Smethwyck bid them farewell. As he left the room, Harriet saw the 'vest' the American had mentioned. She raised a bemused eyebrow. It looked like the old-timey breastplate that Sir Nicolas, the Gryffindor ghost, wore. Unlike Sir Nicolas', however, it was a shimmering, polished gold.

The American knocked on it, and it rang loudly in the little room.

"Aluminum with gold plating," he said. "It'll be bulky, but it's not as heavy as steel, and it'll still protect you from any curse."

"We'll be downstairs," the French man said. "Give you some privacy."

"Thanks," Daddy said, pulling over the armour vest from the American.

The two left, leaving Daddy, Mum, and Sirius alone in the room. Daddy was undoing the straps on the vest when another voice spoke up.

"Is Miss Potter alright?"

Kreacher was back. The elf was peering in the doorway, along with Nan and Rosie. The twins' shirts were misshapen from their armour. Harriet noticed that Kreacher was holding Nan's hand in worry.

"She's going to be alright, Kreacher," Sirius said, his voice full of a determined calm.

"Kreacher left as fast as he could," Kreacher continued as Mum and Daddy helped Harriet lift her shirt, and fit the vest to her. It was padded on the inside, which Harriet appreciated, but was certainly bulkier than she liked.

"Kreacher summoned the Healer… found him at home. Would have been faster but went to hospital first. Kreacher was worried… Healer was alarmed but Kreacher insisted…"

"Thank you, Kreacher," Daddy said, reaching over and gently patting the little elf on the head. "You did good."

"Yes, Kreacher," Sirius said. "You did good, Kreacher. You did very good."

"Thank you, Master Sirius."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harriet and the rest were downstairs. They were gathered around an old, bent, tarnished trumpet that was the portkey. Harriet was amused by the fact that even in France, portkeys were old, discarded objects.

"That's the portkey?" Rosie asked, crinkling her nose a little.

The French auror gave her a kind smile. "Oui, Mam'selle. Ze portkey is often items such as zis that the Muggles are unlikely to notice. I also like to tell maself that this is giving zese items a second chance to be useful."

Rosie nodded, digesting this.

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "The portkey will transport you all to a pre-arranged spot: a marker on the cliffs of Dover."

"It's the shortest distance between there and Calais," the American said.

"Precisely," Professor McGonagall said. "The portkey will go off in…" she trailed off checking her watch. "Two minutes. Gather around. Half of us here will apparate to the location for security thirty seconds before the portkey activates."

"Hercule and I will be part of that group," the American said.

Harriet was staring at him. Where had she seen him before? Thinking so hard made her head swim slightly. Daddy put a steadying hand on her shoulder. Harriet stole one more glance at the American before trying to put him out of her mind.

"Where's our stuff?" Rosie asked.

"The Order will take your things to the Flamels as soon as we know you're there safely," Professor McGonagall said, then began ushering the twins and Harriet towards the portkey.

Harriet and her family gathered around the portkey. Harriet looked around. She wanted one last chance to say goodbye to Kreacher.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harriet asked.

"Kreacher is here, Miss Potter," the little elf said, stepping out of the crowd.

Harriet smiled at him. "Just wanted to say goodbye, Kreacher, and thank you."

Kreacher looked up at Harriet. As ever, his expression was impossible to read. "Goodbye, Miss Potter, and you are welcome."

"Thirty seconds," Professor McGonagall said. "Go."

The resounding crack of so many people disapparating at once was almost deafening. Harriet noted that Sirius and Remus had also gone with the advance group. Hannah was still there, giving Harriet a comforting smile.

Harriet put her hand on the portkey, standing with Nan on her left and Rosie on her right. Daddy and Mum were standing on the other side of the trumpet, giving the three girls encouraging smiles. Harriet glanced side to side at the twins. Both were giving the woebegone trumpet uncertain looks.

Professor McGonagall still had her eyes on her watch. "Three… two… one…"

Harriet felt the familiar (and far from pleasant) tug pull her forward from behind her belly-button and jerk her clean off her feet. She could feel the twins bouncing against her as Harriet's already ringing ears were filled with the sound of roaring wind. The world was moving too fast for Harriet to see, instead becoming a swirling blur of colours and she shut her eyes.

No sooner had she shut her eyes than her feet hit solid ground. Harriet, who was prepared for this, managed to keep her footing, though the weight of her vest and the sudden stop did cause her to stumble, nearly dropping Finn, clutched tightly in her wand-hand. To either side of her, the twins toppled over. Both were laughing, however, clearly having thoroughly enjoyed the trip.

"Quiet!" hissed an irritated voice from nearby.

Harriet opened her eyes and looked around. She became aware at once that they were surrounded. There was a ring of people around them. All had their backs to Harriet and her family. Every one of them were wearing jet-black jumpsuits, the letters "GIGM" emblazoned on the backs in big, white letters. Their wands were drawn, pointing outwards in what Harriet recognized as a defensive circle.

She became further aware of her surroundings as she looked around at the circle. She could smell the sea, and heard the roar of waves crashing nearby. They were standing on an outcrop on the side of a cliff. There was sparse grass on the ground, and a square tunnel carved straight into the cliff beside them. Harriet looked at the men and women around them and suddenly felt worried. Not a single Order member was amongst them.

"What the hell?" Daddy spluttered, taking in the scene too.

"Clair?" another voice called.

"Clair!" came a reply.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dusk, Madam Sinistra," said a middle-aged, hardened looking black witch who was walking towards them.

The jump-suited witches and wizards stood at attention, sliding their wands into holsters and saluting the woman. They parted and the woman walked up to Mum and Daddy, extending a hand.

"Commandant Zephyr Marceau, at your service," she said. "Head of the Sûreté Magique. Aurors, as you call zem in your country."

"What's going on?" Daddy asked, looking around. "Where's the Order?"

"A necessary precaution," Commandant Marceau replied.

"'Necessary precaution?" Daddy demanded, his face growing a deep red. "You lied to us! Where are we?"

"Oui," Commandant Marceau reiterated. "We could not be sure that your organization was not compromised."

"Who thought of that?!" Daddy roared as Mum tried to calm him. "How—"

"It was my idea, Mr Dusk," came the voice of the American.

Harriet watched him approach along with the French Auror named Hercule.

"Who the hell gave you that authority?" Daddy snarled.

"I did, Monsieur Dusk," Commandant Marceau replied. "The Capitan's idea was a good one, and so we used it."

Daddy still looked furious, but Harriet wasn't sure what they could do about it now they were here. Mum seemed to agree.

"So, where are we now?" Mum asked.

"Durlston National Nature Reserve," the captain said. "Specifically: Anvil Point."

"Durlston?" Rosie said, "We were supposed to be going to Dover you said."

"Précisément," Commandant Marceau said. "Going to Dover was too obvious. It would be assumed we would take the shortest route in our haste. Instead, we are taking ze longer route."

"We are going to Cherbourg, instead of Calais," Hercule said. "We are using a muggle tactic from zeir Second World War."

Daddy looked grudgingly impressed at this. Nan however was dubious.

"Wouldn't You-Know-Who figure that out, though?"

The American's look softened considerably. He almost looked alive again, to Harriet, as he bent down to look Nan face to face. "Well if there's one history Voldemort and his goons wouldn't have studied, it'd be Muggle history."

Nan went very red indeed as the Captain stood back to his full height.

"But over in the US we've been studying up on it hard."

"How come?" Rosie asked.

The Captain snorted. "Because no one's better at warfare than the Muggles."

"Le Portoloin est prêt," declared one of the Aurors around them.

"Excellent," Commandant Marceau said.

An Auror came walking over to them, carrying a broken hockey-stick, barely hanging together by a few splinters.

"Okay, same drill, everyone touch the portkey," the Captain urged.

Daddy sighed and touched the portkey. Harriet and the rest leaned in, touching it too. She clutched Finn close to her chest, not wanting to risk dropping him again. Hercule furrowed his brow.

"Zat must be awkward, Mam'selle Potter, I can carry it in ma pocket for you?"

Harriet clutched Finn tighter. Hercule seemed nice, but she certainly wasn't going to just hand Finn off to some man she'd never met before.

"That's Harriet's most prized possession," Mum told Hercule under her breath.

Hercule rubbed his bearded chin and snapped his fingers, drawing his wand. He gave it a couple twiddles and twitches and out popped a sort of harness and a neck-strap.

"'Ere you are, Mam'selle, you can put ze jar in zis and carry it around your neck, instead."

Harriet slowly took the harness. With some finagling, she managed to slide Finn into it, and put it around her neck.

"Thank you," Harriet said softly, looking down at Finn hanging securely there.

"You are most welcome," Hercule smiled.

"Right, same drill as last time," the Captain said, checking his own watch. "I'll meet you when you arrive in Cherbourg."

For the first time, the Captain smiled at Harriet. In that moment, Harriet finally recognized him. She most certainly had seen him before. She remembered him standing on the stage at the Yule Ball. He'd been wearing a bright, fresh, military dress uniform. His head had been clean-shaven then. His face had been vibrant and full of life as he leapt off the stage and caught his little sister, Rachel Kane, in his arms.

It was Captain Aaron Kane, Rachel's oldest brother. Harriet found herself gawking a little. Despite his smile, his eyes remained dead and lifeless. He still felt empty to Harriet. Harriet tried to place this Aaron Kane on top of the other one in her mind, and found she couldn't. What could have possibly happened to him?

Harriet did not have time to ask him. At that moment, Captain Kane, Hercule the Auror, Commandant Marceau, and around half the other Aurors drew their wands. In unison, they spun, sweeping their wands in wide arcs, and vanishing in another deafening series of cracks.

No sooner were they gone than once more Harriet felt her mid-section tugged forward as the portkey yanked them off to their next destination. The wind roared past her ears, whipping her hair. She forced her eyes open again, once more feeling mesmerized by the kaleidoscope of colours that was swirling around her. She glanced side to side at the twins. Both of their faces were full of wonder and glee as they looked around.

Their feet hit the ground again. This time it was much harder than even the rocky ground they had landed on before. The twins bumped into her and almost fell as before, but jovial voices laughed.

"Oups!, houp-là!"

Harriet looked either side to see that two more of the French Aurors in their black jumpsuits had caught the twins to keep them from falling. These Aurors looked much more genial and relaxed than the ones at Anvil Point. Both Aurors looked young, around the age of Captain Kane, and were rather handsome. A fact that was clearly not lost on the twins as both went a deep shade of red as they stared up at the Aurors after being set back on their feet.

"Merci," both mumbled.

"De rien," one said, smiling.

"Bonjour," said the other. "Monsieur Dusk, Sinistra family, and Mam'selle Potter, Bienvenue à Cherbourg!"

Harriet raised her eyebrows. This certainly wasn't the best introduction to her first steps outside of France. The air was musty, and old. It smelled like they were in an old cellar. The walls, floors, and ceiling were all concrete. There were no windows that she could see, all the light was coming from oil lamps. There were vents here and there in the ceiling that were rattling and groaning. She saw only one door, which was sealed by a large, heavy, steel door that looked almost like a vault.

"Charming," Rosie muttered, tearing her attention away from the Auror who had caught her and looking around the room.

There was a surprising amount of people in the room. They were all dressed the same. One was sitting at a small table with an old-fashioned radio on it. He was taking strips of parchment from it, reading them, then burning the messages just as quickly. However, every now and then, he would hand a strip off to the Auror standing right behind him, who would put it into a pouch with 'Poste de pie'.

"Bienvenue," said Commandant Marceau as she opened the steel door and stepped into the room. "Right on time."

"Commandant," called the Auror at the radio, reading another strip of parchment.

"Oui?"

"Nos espions reportent que le lieu du leurre n'a pas été attaqué," the Auror reported.

"What'd he say?" Daddy asked, still sounding disgruntled.

"He said that the site the Order went to has not been attacked," the Commandant replied. "It appears there is not a spy in your organization after all."

"You used them as bait," Daddy snarled.

"Would you have preferred you used you as bait, Monsieur Dusk?" Commandant Marceau asked.

"They were not bait, Daniel."

Harriet started. With all that had happened, the last voice she'd expected was Professor McGonagall's.

"Minerva?!" Daddy spluttered. "What the hell is going on?"

Professor McGonagall bent a steely eye on Daddy.

"What is necessary," Professor McGonagall said, parroting the Aurors at Anvil Point. "Fifteen years ago, the Order was betrayed by a spy from within. We took only the most minimal efforts to identify who that spy was because we did not want to believe one of us could have turned. I will not make the same mistake Albus did and cause Harriet more misery by delivering her to Lord Voldemort's hands or costing her more of the lives she holds dearest."

The room went deathly quiet at this. Professor McGonagall breathed deeply through her nose. "Daniel, Aurora, there is no one else in the entire world I would rather come to care for Harriet as parents, but you, Daniel, have been letting your feelings get in the way of your judgement. Harriet needs you as a father, but she also needs you as the Auror you were. I need you as the Auror you were. The entire world right now needs you as the Auror you were."

Harriet was starting to get angry. How dare Professor McGonagall talk to Daddy that way? Mum stepped into the middle of them all.

"Enough!" she said glaring around at nearly everyone. "Commandant, we thank you for getting us out of Britain safely. Your forces were amazing."

Commandant Marceau merely nodded her thanks.

"Minerva, you might have told _us_ at least, but we thank you for helping get us here safely as well. Daniel, we all need to work together as a family and we can't fall apart. Not now when we're so close and yet there's still so much at stake."

Mum took Daddy's hands, giving him a soft smile. "We're here. We're in France. Harriet's safe. We can relax just a little bit now, don't you think?"

Daddy sighed and rested his forehead against Mum's. "You're right…"

"The others weren't attacked… the Order is still secure. Everyone's safe."

"Everyone's safe," Daddy repeated. "You're right, Rora."

Mum's eyes twinkled. "Of course, I am."

Daddy chuckled. "Tease."

Rosie cleared her throat while Nan giggled. Daddy simply chuckled and ruffled their hair. Suddenly he paused, looking around the room again. His face became suspicious once more.

"Where's that Captain Kane? He said he was heading over here?"

"He is outside with ze cars," Commandant Marceau replied. "He seemed to think it was best. He is of the impression that you do not particularly like him."

"He hasn't exactly made the best first impression, no…"

"Capitan Kane is forceful but effective from what we have seen," Commandant Marceau said. "We are working closely with him and several other nations as part of an International Confederation of Wizards investigation into the Rathlin, Solomon Kinney, and Lord Voldemort incidents."

"You believe Voldemort's back?" Harriet asked.

"Oui," Commandant Marceau replied. " _We_ are trying to put it in as many papers as we can, but ze British Ministry is working very hard to ensure as little outside information reaches the magical population of Britain as possible."

"Ze problem is, with ze war in America, many countries are pulling inwards," said Hercule. "Most do not particularly care about ze return of Lord Voldemort. Zey see zat as Britain's problem. Zey are more concerned with ensuring ze safety of zeir own people."

Hercule's eyes found Harriet's. "Apologies, we were not properly introduced. I am Hercule Albert, Adjutant to Commandant Merceau."

"Nice to meet you," Harriet said.

"Where are we?" Nan asked, looking around the little room.

"We are in ze basement of an old u-boat pen," Hercule replied.

"A what pen?" Rosie inquired.

Hercule smiled indulgently. "Back in ze early nineteen-forties, ze Muggles were fighting a world-wide war with each other."

"Ohhhhhhhh," the twins nodded in unison.

"We did get taught about that a little," Nan said.

"Well, U-boats were a submarine, an underwater ship that fired things called torpedoes to sink ships. That's what the Nazis called them." Came a voice from the staircase.

Captain Kane had returned.

"The Nazis were the bad-guys, right?" Nan asked.

"Exactly. Their U-boats were such a threat that the Nazis had to build massive concrete bunkers to protect them from Allied retaliation. I couldn't think of anywhere on the French coast more appropriate for a temporary headquarters. Even magic couldn't penetrate this much concrete."

Captain Kane and Daddy locked eyes again. Captain Kane held out his hand.

"Mr Dusk, we got off to a bad start. I'm Captain Aaron Kane. I'm the one people call when they have a problem that needs fixing."

"You have that reputation in the papers, yes," Daddy said. To Harriet's surprise, Daddy took Captain Kane's hand. "Not saying I trust you, yet."

Captain Kane smiled. "That's good. Now you're thinking covert. That's exactly what we need."

Daniel's smile faltered considerably. "This isn't my first round of fighting Voldemort, boy."

"Have you ever caved in a man's skull with the same broken fence-post he was just trying to split yours with?"

"No, but I've held my dead parents—"

"Gentlemen!" Professor McGonagall spoke up again. "This is no time to measure our wands!"

Both Daddy and Captain Kane fell silent. Their cheeks reddened, but their faces remained hardened. Harriet was staring at Captain Kane again. He had meant it. He hadn't been lying. He had truly done that before.

"The cars are this way," Hercule said, gesturing up the staircase beyond the single door.

Daddy put a hand on Harriet's shoulder and they began ascending the stairs together. The sound of their feet echoed eerily up the long stairway. Finally, they reached the top.

The sight at the top was not much more reassuring. The air was clearer, but they were surrounded by a high, curved concrete ceiling. There were cracks all over, held up by massive amounts of steel.

"These fortifications were so powerful the British were forced to create bombs eleven to twenty-thousand pounds in weight to crack them open," Captain Kane said. "Tallboy and Grandslam they were called. They penetrated the ground and exploded with such force they caused earthquakes."

"Whoa…" Rosie muttered with interest, looking around.

"Cherbourg itself was never bombed with them. The Allies invaded Europe at Normandy, just a little ways from here. They took these pens with ground forces. Some of these pens were so well made that even the Grandslam bomb didn't knock them out of action."

Daddy kept giving Captain Kane dark looks. Harriet blinked as the realization hit her. Daddy was jealous of Captain Kane.

"So what does 'GIGM' stand for?" Nan asked Hercule.

"It is ze most elite force in the Sûreté Magique," he explained. "It stands for Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie Magique."

"GIGM it is then," Nan muttered, causing Hercule to laugh.

They reached another door. Hercule opened it and they finally stepped out into the open air. Harriet put up her hands to block out the bright sunlight.

The scent of mould and dust was gone at once. Instead, she once more smelt fresh sea air, and could hear seabirds crying above them.

"And here we are," Mum said, smiling around. "France."

"And here are the cars," said a friendly, all too familiar voice.

Harriet's face split into a wide grin. There, standing before them, in front of five magnificent looking old cars, was Dora, her sister Emma, her parents, as well as Ronnie, Hermione, Kieran, Scott, and Marcus. They were all here, at last, smiling at her, safe, and sound.

They weren't alone. Aside from more French Aurors, Fern was also standing with Hermione. Her eyes looked tired, but her cheeks and neck were fuller.

There were tears in Harriet's eyes as she shrieked with delight and ran to her friends. The first to reach her was Ronnie, though Ronnie grunted in pain and stepped back. Harriet gasped. She had forgotten about her vest in her excitement.

"Sorry!" Harriet said, lifting her shirt to look at the golden vest. "I forgot!"

"How'd you forget about—"

Ronnie was cut off as Hermione pushed past her to hug Harriet as well, though she took the time to slow herself so as not to hit the vest with quite as much force. Harriet hugged all her friends as tight as she could. She felt the lightest she had in months as she looked at all their smiling, relieved faces.

"Oh Harriet, we've been so worried."

"The stories in _The Prophet_ , it's so terrible."

"It's not true, is it? They didn't really try… not to you…?"

Harriet couldn't answer all the questions they were firing off at her. Finally, she quieted them all by trying to hug them all at once. They huddled together, hugging her in a big circle. She opened her eyes and saw Fern walking over, looking awkward.

"Hey, Harriet…"

"Hi," Harriet said, her own sense of awkwardness rising as the group broke apart.

"…That's him…?" Fern asked, looking down at Finn.

"Oh, yes," Harriet said, taking him in her hands once more.

Harriet studied Finn for a moment, then slowly held out Finn. Fern's hands were trembling as she took the jar, brushing her fingers over the smooth exterior.

"He… he always looked out for me," Fern whispered. "He was always there to make me laugh when Mum was at her worst…"

Harriet swallowed. Fern's pain was palpable as tears formed in her eyes looking down at Finn.

"You think we can save him?" Fern asked.

"My godfather and his house elf are looking all over for him," Harriet said. "They even have some leads. We think he might be heading for Dublin… He said he's looking for people important to him…"

Fern now flung her arms around Harriet's neck. Harriet staggered back under the much taller girl's weight. She slowly hugged Fern back.

"Thank you…" Fern whispered. "Thank you…"


	6. Avalon: The House of Flamel

**Chapter 6**

Avalon: The House of Flamel

* * *

"Alone, the strongest tree can succumb to the mildest of winds. Yet a forest can weather centuries of storms."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet and Fern stepped apart. The pair looked at each other. In that moment, Harriet felt a welling of affection for Fern growing inside her. Finally, Harriet was with someone who shared one of her biggest pains.

"So, you've been staying with Hermione?" Harriet asked, trying to change the subject to something happier.

"Yes," Hermione beamed, stepping up to Fern and taking her hand. "It's been wonderful getting to know each other again."

"So crazy, still," Rosie said, stepping up and looking up at Fern. "Knew you as Alessa for like… _ever_."

To Harriet's surprise, rather than looking upset at what must still be a painful subject, Fern smiled. "Yeah, even I'd started getting used to it."

"So, you had to hide from all your friends for all that time?" Nan asked, sadness welling in her eyes. "That's awful…"

Now, Fern's smile did falter. "It was. My other… well… some people knew," Fern said, shortly.

Harriet tilted her head. Had something happened between Fern and her other friends at Rathlin? Or was it just the Ministry's raid?

A bustle of activity distracted Harriet. The Aurors were moving from car to car, checking them. They were clearly in a hurry now, some starting to form a defensive perimeter.

Back towards the entrance to the u-boat pen, Professor McGonagall and Daddy were in deep conversation with Commandant Marceau.

"We get to play with Max?" Harriet heard Nan say with a squeak of delight. She saw them standing nearby talking with Emma, their interest in Fern having clearly wavered.

"Ya-huh!" Emma beamed. "He's _so_ big now!"

The twins emitted little squeals of excitement. Harriet couldn't help but smiled as she watched. She was happy to see the twins making friends, but also delighted to see how far Emma had come since Harriet first met her. She was so shy back then, barely able to say more than one word to anyone. If she spoke at all. Then she befriended Sirius (in his animagus form) during Harriet's third year, and slowly she began to open up.

"So, where have you been staying?" Ronnie asked, drawing Harriet's attention back to her friends.

"Oh, at Sirius' parents' old house. I don't know if I can really say _where_ it is. It was _bizarre,_ though. Like… all dedicated to the Dark Arts…"

"Ugh," Dora grunted. "I don't doubt it. My mum's related to the Blacks. One of her cousins married into them. She _never_ liked them."

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, indicating Captain Kane. "He looks familiar?"

Captain Kane was walking nearby, his eyes scanning the buildings. Harriet puzzled for a moment. As he moved, watching their surroundings, his wand in hand, the Captain looked the most alive Harriet had seen him. It was almost as if he wasn't just ready for a fight; he wanted one.

"That's Captain Kane," Harriet replied. "Rachel's oldest brother."

"No!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "He's a bit intense…"

"Well, he's going to be our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Dora said knowledgeably.

"How do you know?" Ronnie asked.

"Dad," Dora said.

"Oh yeah, he's still a school governor, isn't he?" said Scott.

"Yep," Dora smirked. "He's done a lot to keep the Ministry from totally taking over the school now that Dumbledore's left."

"Heh, Krys always bragged about how powerful your family was," Fern said.

"Krys?" Harriet asked.

"Krystelle," Dora replied.

"Ohhhhhh," Harriet nodded, remembering.

Krystelle had been Dora's childhood friend who went to Rathlin. She was presently dating Mrs Figg's grand-niece, Portia, Finn's best friend. Mrs Figg had spoken very highly of Krystelle while Harriet was staying with her.

Harriet suddenly wished Krystelle was here. If it hadn't been for Krystelle and Dora's friendship, she probably never would have met Finn. She wanted the chance to thank her, for one thing. For another, Harriet wanted to feel closer with someone else who was upset about Finn.

"So Krystelle's dad works for yours?" Fern asked Dora.

"Yeah, he's his VP. He's in charge of the magical business holdings."

"So your dad runs a global business conglomerates in both the magical and muggle worlds; he helps run Hogwarts… What else does he run?"

"Um, have you heard of France?"

Even Harriet laughed at this.

"Okay, voyageurs," came Mr Flamel's boisterous voice. "It is time we are off!"

Daddy walked over and put a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"You kids are in the middle car," Daddy said, smiling.

"Cool," Harriet said. Daddy kept a hand on Harriet's shoulder and walked her over to the middle car where Hercule was waiting, opening the door for her.

Harriet looked the car over. Even Uncle Vernon would have never dreamed of owning a car this fine. It looked old in its design, but it was absolutely spotless. The sides were a soft grey, while the top and hood over the engine were a glossy black. The fairings over the wheels were half tear-drops, and the chrome of the hubcaps, grill, and headlights glinted brightly in the afternoon sun. There was also a chrome hood ornament that looked vaguely like a bird with two long wings pointing straight up in the air.

Harriet stuck her head inside, looking around. Her jaw fell open. The inside of the car was as beautiful as the outside. It had been enlarged, with two plush leather seats, one facing forward and one facing backwards. They looked wide enough for Harriet, her friends, and Fern to sit comfortably. The interior was made of carved cherry wood. There was even a rack between the seats full of chilled bottles of butterbeer.

As the first inside, Harriet seized the opportunity to take the front facing window seat. She didn't want to miss any of the sights. There was a wide rear window, and three circular sunroofs running from the front to the back.

Scott, Kieran, and Marcus sat on Harriet's side, while Dora, Ronnie, Fern, and Hermione sat opposite them. Fern smiled warmly across at Kieran. Kieran returned the smile, but he quickly became very interested in putting on his seatbelt.

Harriet turned to look out the rear window. She watched as Mum and Daddy got into the car right behind theirs, both giving her little waves before climbing inside along with the Flamels, the twins, and Emma.

"Lot of cars for not that many of us," Kieran observed.

"I think most are decoys," Dora said.

"Zat is correct, Mam'selle Dora," said Hercule from the front seat. He was in the passenger seat; Captain Kane was driving.

"Hello, Hercule!" Dora grinned over her shoulder at him. "Are we taking the scenic tour this time?"

Hercule gave her a sad look. "Ah, alas, Dora, we are in a hurry for ze sake of security. Ze trip will only be ten minutes at most."

"Damn," Dora grumbled, sitting down properly and fastening her seatbelt. She looked around at the rest. "You all _really_ want to put on your seatbelts."

"Ten minutes?" Scott asked. "Aren't we going to Paris?"

"Yep," Dora said. "Remember the Knight Bus?"

Harriet and her friends all exchanged knowing looks and began frantically fastening their seatbelts. Fern was looking around at them all, confusion on her face.

"What's the Knight—"

Fern didn't get to finish her sentence. With a bang, the car shot forward, pressing Harriet and the boys back into their seat and the girls across from them lurching against their belts. Except for Fern, who would have toppled forward into Kieran if Hermione and Dora had not been ready and caught her.

"Sorry," Fern said, looking deeply embarrassed as she fastened her seatbelt.

"D-don't worry about it," Kieran said. He stuttered a little as his voice cracked.

Fern gave Kieran a warm smile that made his cheeks flush as red as Ronnie's hair. Harriet, Scott, and Marcus all gave Kieran little knowing looks that made him blush even brighter.

Now that the cars were moving, they could sit comfortably despite the world whipping past them at blinding speed. The fun of teasing Kieran over, Harriet sighed looking out the window. She'd really wanted to do some proper sight-seeing. She'd never been outside Britain before, but so far all she'd seen of France was the inside of a u-boat pen and now the blur of cities and countryside flashing by.

"Don't worry," Dora said, noticing. "We'll get to see lots once we get there. We have a whole bunch of stuff planned; like it's going to be your birthday!"

"Oh yeah, I'd almost completely forgotten."

If Harriet was being honest with herself, she really had forgotten about her upcoming birthday altogether. There had been so much going on that it had been driven completely out of her mind.

Harriet glanced down. Ronnie and Dora were holding hands. Marcus noticed, too.

"So, you two finally 'official'?" he asked, slyly.

Ronnie went a little red but Dora smiled and squeezed Ronnie's hand tighter. "Hey, this nightingale caught herself an eagle and she's holding on."

Hermione gave out a little squeal of happiness causing Dora to roll her eyes.

"Sorry, you're just adorable," Hermione said, stars in her eyes as she looked at the pair.

"An eagle…?" Scott asked, bemused.

Ronnie's blush grew. "More like a stork," she muttered.

"Oh hush," Dora hissed, resting her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

"So, you live in Paris?" Fern asked Dora, changing the subject.

"Sort of," Dora replied, looking grateful for the change of subject. "We live just outside Pontoise, where Grandcestor Nicolas was born."

"Grandcestor," Marcus chuckled. "I like that."

"Emma came up with it," Dora smiled. "It's easier than trying to remember how many 'greats' to add."

Harriet started to tone out the chit chat. Despite everyone acting casual, she couldn't help but notice the little glances they kept giving her. She could feel their apprehension and worry, and really did not feel like dealing with it in the car.

Harriet looked out the window instead. This proved much more interesting. Even if she couldn't see any details of the world whipping past them, she could see the other cars moving along at the same speed. She noted that the cars were all swapping places in line, in a sort of blinding-speed ballet.

"Everyone brace for braking," Hercule said, bringing Harriet's mind back to the car.

No sooner had she turned around than the car came to a lurching halt, sending Harriet forward into her seatbelt. She sat back once the car came to a full stop, rubbing her shoulder where the strap had bit in hard.

"Sorry," Dora said. "They don't usually travel that fast. Usually we just use them for showing around important people."

The cars started moving forward again, but at a normal speed for a car, the sound of gravel under the tires.

"More this speed," Dora added.

Harriet looked back out the windows. She felt a little disappointed. It just looked like normal farms as far as she could see. It was pretty, for sure, but it did not look much different than the countryside of Britain when she travelled on the Hogwarts Express.

"Out the front," Dora chuckled.

Harriet leaned over to look between Hercule and Captain Kane. Her jaw fell open. They were pulling up to a gate that rivalled the one at the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. The walls were white, while the gate itself was golden. Intricate lattices lined the top of the walls with little guard towers here and there, topped with pointed red roofs.

She could see a white building inside, at least one story of it, which was also topped with a steep, red roof and two tall towers on either side. It looked like a fairy tale palace.

"Whoa…" Ronnie moaned.

"It'd be better with gnomes," Dora sighed. She sounded sad, but her eyes twinkled and she gave Ronnie a tiny wink and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Damn right," Ronnie managed to giggle.

Fern mouthed the word 'gnomes' to Hermione, jerking her thumb at Ronnie and Dora, confusion on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say 'don't ask.'

The cars passed through the gate. Harriet leaned around, twisting and turning, trying to take in as much as she could. They were driving past little houses, and Harriet realized they weren't so much at a house, but a little town.

"Relax," Dora laughed. "We're going to be here a month and a half, we have time to see it all!"

"Sorry," Harriet muttered. "Just excited."

Dora beamed with pride. Harriet could tell she was excited for her chance to show off a little. The previous summer they had travelled, but only to Hermione's, Ronnie's, and Scott's homes.

The car finally came to a stop and Harriet saw they were parked before a massive, white marble staircase. The staircase led up to the front of the big white building she had seen before, peeking over the top of the walls. The building was three stories tall, and made of the same white marble as the stairs.

Hercule and Captain Kane got out of the car. Hercule opened the door for Harriet, and even held out a hand for her. She felt her cheeks get warm as she took his hand and stepped from the car.

Now she was out, the sight of everything made her marvel. It was indeed a little village surrounded by the walls. The houses were small but very comfortable looking. There was a stable nearby, and what looked to be a little inn or pub. The streets weren't paved, and witches and wizards were walking along the streets, all in deep conversation. Occasionally they would stop and smile, waving to Mr Flamel who beamed, waving back exuberantly.

Harriet looked back up at the main building. It didn't look quite as much like a palace now, but it was still impressive. _No wonder Dora doesn't care what anyone thinks of her_ , Harriet thought, _I don't think even the Malfoys live in anything like this_. Suddenly, Harriet started to wonder just how much Dora had been joking about her family running France.

"Welcome to Avalon-sur-Oise," Mr Flamel bellowed cheerfully. "But mostly we just call eet Avalon."

Harriet looked around at him. He was shaking hands with the Aurors, who were now all starting to disapparate.

"Au revoir, Hercule," Dora said, waving.

"Au revoir, Mam'selle Dora," Hercule called and waved back cheerfully. He and Captain Kane disapparated, the last to go.

"Hercule seems nice," Harriet said.

"He really is," Dora agreed. "He's sort of the public face of the Sûreté Magique. He does all their press stuff because, er… Commandant Marceau isn't the friendliest person."

"Yeah, I got that impression," Harriet said before looking down at Finn in his harness. "He made me this."

"That was very nice of him," Hermione smiled.

"Bonjour to you! Bonjour to you all!" came a squeaky little voice.

"Miss Dora and Miss Emma return!" cried out an even more shrill voice that was quickly drown out by booming barks.

"Snickers!" Emma shrieked with delight, hurrying up the stairs. "MAX!"

Harriet looked to see a little streak of grey leap from the stairs into Emma's arms. Harriet raised an eyebrow. Emma was hugging the littlest house-elf that Harriet had ever seen. She supposed this was a young one.

The pair were immediately bowled over by Emma's massive pet mastiff, Maximus. The dog's tail was wagging frantically as it bounded around the pair, Emma laughing with glee.

"Yeah, that's Snickers," Dora said. "He was a present from my mother's _other_ family from when I was born, so he's just about our age. He gets on with Emma the best."

Everyone looked on with interest, except Hermione. Hermione's expression was cool. Harriet knew she was doing her best to be polite and keep her disapproval down. Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was the head of a little organization she had made herself called S.P.E.W., or the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. No one else was all that active, even though she had forced them all to join.

"Snickers missed Miss Emma so!" the little elf squeaked.

"Awwwwww, I missed you too," Emma cooed.

Dora snorted. "We were only gone one day…"

Emma and Snickers both gave Dora a dirty look as Max began rubbing up against everyone else, whining excitedly for pets and scratches. Harriet indulged him before the twins began monopolizing him, cooing over how cute he was, hugging him tight and scratching behind his big floppy ears.

Harriet returned her attention to Snickers. Like all house-elves Harriet knew, with the exception of Dobby, Snickers did not wear clothing. Instead, he wore a white curtain fashioned into a sort of toga. He had a wide flat nose, in contrast to Dobby's pointed one, Winky's little tomato one, and Kreacher's beak.

Daddy and Mum walked over now, looking up at the building with wonder.

"Wow…" Daddy said.

"Welcome to our estate," Mr Flamel smiled, walking over. "Treat it as your own while you are here! Come! Come inside! Come inside!"

Mr Flamel started up the steps, a spring in his gait. Dora's mum smiled affectionately at him.

"We don't often entertain guests in the main house," she said quietly to Daddy and Mum. "It's not… terribly intimate. Usually we treat them in our home in Penzance, it feels more like a proper home."

"How many homes do you have?" Rosie asked.

"Rosie!" Nan hissed.

Mrs Flamel chuckled giving Rosie a radiant smile. "We have several. My husband has a passion and quite a talent for business. He has rebuilt the Flamel name from almost total obscurity."

"Cool," Rosie smiled.

The group started up the steps. At the top of the stairs stood two more house-elves, speaking with Mr Flamel. One looked to be somewhere between Winky and Dobby in age. He had an upturned nose, and also wore a white curtain toga. The other caught Harriet completely off guard.

It was the oldest house-elf Harriet had ever seen. His skin was more wrinkled than an elephant's, and his nose looked closer to Dobby's. He had big white tufts of hair growing out of his drooping ears, and even had a wispy white beard. That wasn't what truly surprised Harriet, however.

This elf was wearing proper clothes. He was leaning heavily on a polished black cane with a shiny golden handle. He wore a bright red vest with a paisley pattern on it, much like the ones Professor Howe wore, and a finely pressed white button up shirt. On his lower half he wore light grey trousers and was even wearing shoes that looked to have been custom made for his long flat feet.

"Bonjour, Castillon," Mrs Flamel said, smiling warmly down at the aged elf.

"Bonjour, Madame Flamel, bonjour our worthy guests," Castillon said, waving a shaky hand at them.

"Castillon worked for Grandcestor Nicolas," Dora whispered.

"'Worked for'?" Hermione asked. "Not served?"

"Castillon's really old," Dora explain. "Like, as old as Grandcestor Nicolas and Perenelle. They gave him elixir of life, too."

"Really? So why didn't he pass away when the Stone was destroyed?" Scott asked, studying the ancient elf with interest.

Dora shrugged. "We're not sure. House-elves live longer than humans generally. Anyway, we think he's actually older than house-elf enslavement. He's _always_ worn clothes. He's Dad's most trusted confidante, and he looks after the estate for us."

Hermione sniffed. Clearly, she was not terribly impressed by this. Harriet supposed she had a point. Even if Castillon was a free elf, the Flamels still owned two normal house elves.

"And this is Beauregard," Mr Flamel said, introducing the third elf.

The elf simply bowed his head to them all.

"Beauregard doesn't speak English very well, and it embarrasses him a little," Dora whispered. "He was a wedding present from some of Dad's _other_ family."

"There are more Flamel's?" Kieran asked.

"Lots of people claim to be related to us," Dora muttered. "Especially since Dad became head of the family."

Mr Flamel opened the large front double doors wide, grinning.

"Come inside! Inside!"

"Daddy grew up here," Dora explained under her breath as they followed him into the house. "I prefer the place in Penzance, but… it _is_ really pretty."

"Not wrong…" Marcus whistled.

The entrance hall was almost as big as Hogwarts'. It was all made of white marble, with soft, dark red area rugs, three large, golden chandeliers, and a large fountain framed by two sets of stairs leading up to the second floor. The railings of the stairs and the second floor looked to be made of ebony. The room was bright from the many open windows and the room's white motif.

"Construction on zis house began in 1636, well after Nicolas decided to retire from public life," Mr Flamel told them as he led them to the stairs. "The Flamel family… went through a zort of dark age. Ze money was constantly squandered in trying to live a lavish lifestyle. Grandcestor Nicolas would of course help out in times of most dire financial need…"

"Grandcestor Nicolas hated this place," Dora whispered under her breath, distracting Harriet from Mr Flamel's tour. "He gave away most of his share of the family fortune when he retired. He moved into a little house in Paris. He then gave that away to the Muggles and it's a restaurant now. It's the oldest stone house in Paris."

"Cool," Marcus whispered.

They followed Mr Flamel through the house as he explained the history of nearly every piece of art, every room, every nook and cranny. It was then that Harriet noticed something odd. There were clocks almost everywhere. They were all beautiful, ticking away in almost perfect unison. Their designs were all intricate, and most were gold. Every clock had the name 'Le Malf' on the face in intricate black script.

"I've modelled for Le Malf before," Fern whispered, following Harriet's gaze. "They must be fans. They make amazing watches, too. See?"

Fern held up her left wrist, showing Harriet a beautiful gold and silver watch.

"I've never had to wind it once since I bought it," Fern explained.

"You're welcome," croaked the aged elf, Castillon, as he walked along with them, his little cane clicking on the stone floor, Beauregard walking alongside him, keeping a close eye on the old elf.

Harriet and Fern gave each other glances and shrugged.

Mr Flamel led them out onto a wide balcony on the second floor next. It looked out over the whole village, a charming red and white little haven.

"Zey began constructing ze grounds in 1401," Mr Flamel explained. "Grandcestor Nicolas envisioned zis as a place for ze most brilliant magical and muggle minds to come togezer for ze betterment of mankind. Zis was back before ze Statute of Secrecy, of course. It now serves half zat purpose again. The village has homes zat are available to great magical thinkers. Zey stay here free of charge; everything provided for them. In return, the Flamel family gets part of ze profits from zey're work. Ah-hah! See zere?"

Mr Flamel pointed to a man walking along the street, meandering a little as he read a scroll of parchment.

"Damocles Belby, inventor of the Wolfsbane potion. He is here trying to perfect it, hoping zat soon he will be able to cure lycanthropy completely. Bonjour, Damocles!"

Damocles stopped in the street, looking around in confusion before looking up and beaming at Mr Flamel, returning his wave.

"Ah! Good day to you too, Charles! A glorious day!"

Hermione's cool expression vanished at once. The realization she was going to be living in a village full of the greatest magical thinkers in the wizarding world seemed to win her over in an instant as she began looking around for more familiar faces in the people below. Scott was leaning over with her, equally excited.

"Isn't that Gaspard Shingleton?" Scott asked. "The guy who invented the Self-Stirring Cauldron?"

"Oui, my boy, oui," Mr Flamel beamed. "He is hoping to expand into self-heating cauldrons as well. Make any potion perfectly, no matter where you are! As long as you've got the ingredients, you've got the potion!"

Mr Flamel's enthusiasm was infectious. Even Harriet was smiling widely as they resumed the tour.

"Here we reach the third floor," Mr Flamel explained. "The living quarters. There are ten rooms here, quite enough for all I should think."

"More than enough, dear," Mrs Flamel said.

"You're staying with me!" Emma told the twins, excitedly.

"Zat one is our room," Mr Flamel said, indicating one at the end of the hallway. "Next to us will be Daniel an' Aurora."

"This is my room, this is my room!" Emma grinned, taking the twins hands. "Come on!"

The three vanished into the room, Mr Flamel laughing joyfully.

"Across from them will be Dora and Ronnie."

Dora gave Ronnie a very sly look behind Mr Flamel's back.

"Next to zem shall be ze boys," Mr Flamel continued. "Across from them will be 'Ermione and Fern."

Harriet looked around a little, confused. Who was she staying with?"

"And you, 'Arriet, will 'ave your own room," Mr Flamel said kindly, gesturing to the room directly across from the one Daddy and Mum were staying in.

Harriet felt her sense of awkwardness rising.

"Oh, no that's not necessary," Harriet stammered.

"It's quite alright, dear," Mrs Flamel said.

Harriet glanced around at her friends. They all gave her encouraging smiles.

"Well, o-okay," Harriet said.

"Now, since it is closing on zat time, 'ow about we head down to ze inn for some lunch?"

"A wonderful idea, Charles," Aurora agreed.

"Magnifique!" Charles declared.

* * *

Lunch was proving a little overwhelming. The food was delicious, but the atmosphere was positively raucous for somewhere that was supposed to be full of the most brilliant minds in the magical world. Mr Flamel was the life of the room, introducing them to a whirlwind of famous witches and wizards. He even led them in a few songs.

"Dad thinks that overwork stifles creativity," Dora told them, raising her voice to be heard over the din. "Their houses are for work, but the inn is for fun."

Harriet did notice that she was not the only one who felt out of place. Fern was barely speaking, either. Everyone was talking. Hermione and Scott were bombarding Dora with questions about famous people who'd stayed there. Ronnie was talking with Marcus about ideas for the upcoming football league.

This finally seemed to rouse Fern's interest. "You have a football league at Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Marcus smiled. "I got it started."

"Cool," Fern grinned. "I love football. It's what I really wanted to do before Mum wouldn't let me, anymore. She was worried about me hurting myself and my _career_."

"Well you're welcome to try out for whatever house you wind up in," Marcus said. "You'll probably get on, there's not a lot of participation yet."

"And there's Quidditch," Kieran said, giving Harriet an encouraging smile. "There'll be that!"

Harriet smiled earnestly now. She was eager to get back to Quidditch. Just the memory of the freedom of zipping through the sky on her _Firebolt_ gave Harriet a jolt of joy in her stomach.

With lunch over, they began heading back to the big house. Everyone was stuffed and their pace was leisurely at best. Mr Flamel was still deep in discussion with Daddy and Mum.

"So how long has this place been open?" Hermione asked.

"Actually not that long," Dora replied. "Basically, everything you see going on was Dad's doing. He and Castillon pretty much saved the Flamel name."

"How's that?" Kieran asked.

"Well… Grandcestor Nicolas didn't really care for business… he created the Stone while trying to stop the Black Death. Making gold was just… an 'unfortunate accident' as he called it. It was all the rest of the family cared about, and all that most any magical or muggle people cared about."

Dora sighed. "So—like Dad said during the tour—most the family's money was squandered over the years. But Dad and Grandcestor Nicolas really got on well. Unlike Grandcestor Nicolas, though, Dad has a real flair for business. He told Dad all about how the grounds used to be meant for all this," Dora gestured around. "So… Dad got the idea of starting that again, but just asking that the inventors give a percentage back to the Flamels."

"Clever," Scott nodded.

"Yeah, that started paying off really fast. Then he worked with Castillon. Castillon's just as ancient as Grandcestor Nicolas so he's pretty damn smart. Castillon got him branching out and investing in other things. Like now we're selling gold plated vests—like that one you're wearing, Harriet—to the MACUSA. Very little of our money is actually from gold made by the Stone. I mean we do have a _lot_ of gold, but we don't do too much with it. It did pretty much ruin our family. We hardly talk with any of the other Flamels anymore…"

Ronnie put an arm around Dora's shoulder. They broke off the conversation as they got back to the house. A welcome, but very unhappy sight greeted them as they approached. Standing on the front steps, flanked by two French Aurors, was a very disgruntled looking Remus and Sirius, along with a wizard with straw-coloured hair who Harriet didn't recognize and Mad-Eye Moody. Their trunks were arrayed around the men.

"Hedwig!" Harriet grinned as her snowy owl fluttered up from Harriet's trunk to her shoulder.

"Well, that was an unpleasant surprise," Sirius muttered darkly as the group reached them.

To Harriet's surprise, rather than looking angry, Mad-Eye seemed deeply impressed.

"I couldn't disagree more, Sirius. Damned fine idea, that was!" Mad-Eye declared. "Amazed I hadn't thought of it myself! Like the way this captain fellow thinks. A worthy _proper_ successor to Remus, he'll make!"

Remus cleared his throat and suddenly became very interested in one of the nearby homes.

"Yeah, 'damned fine,' and left us looking like morons standing on the cliffs of Dover," Sirius growled.

"Yeah, I wasn't too chuffed about that either," Daddy said. "They didn't tell us a thing about it."

Remus sighed. "I… I believe I agree with Mad-Eye in this instance. It was the smartest move that ensured everyone was the safest."

"We were bait!" Sirius snapped.

"We were _expecting_ an attack, Sirius," Remus countered. "We all arrived on the spot with our wands drawn ready for an onslaught. If anything, _we_ would have had the upper hand, as the Death Eaters were liable to think they were the ones catching us with our guard down."

Sirius and Daddy sighed.

"You always had to be the reasonable one, didn't you?" Daddy muttered.

"Someone had to be," Remus chortled.

"So, back off to Belfast?" Daddy asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed shrewdly.

Sirius spluttered. "Remus? You told him?"

Daddy laughed. "No, I guessed. Seeing Finn's hat in Harriet's room this morning confirmed it."

Sirius grumbled. "Too smart for your own good, you know?"

"I do my best," Daddy grinned.

Dora gave Harriet and the rest significant looks before turning to her parents.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to take our things up to our rooms, okay?"

"Certainly, dear," Mrs Flamel agreed.

Everyone took their trunks and began hauling them into the house.

"This way," Dora said, leading them to a set of doors. "It's an elevator."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Ronnie groaned in relief, causing Dora to laugh.

They crammed into the elevator, which became very full despite its enlargements, and rode it all the way up to the top floor. They squeezed out as best they could and made their way to their rooms. Harriet still felt awkward being the only one with her own room.

Finally seeing the inside of the room did not help. The room was every bit as beautiful as the one she stayed in at the McIntyres'. Whereas the room in McIntyre Manor had been deep earthly tones, this room was light and airy. The walls were white, and the ceiling the same colour as the clearest blue sky. The bed was enormous, wide enough for three people and covered in a thick, fluffy, feather duvet with three sets of feather pillows. As with the rest of the room, it was a brilliant white.

There was a set of glass doors leading out onto her own personal balcony. While McIntyre Manor had given Harriet the impression she was in a wooded glen, the Flamel estate was giving her the feeling she was living in a cloud. It was simply too much.

Hedwig fluttered up onto the railing of the balcony, hooting softly. Harriet hurried over, opening the doors and sighing, breathing in the fresh summer air. In the distance she could make out the edges of Paris. There was even a rack for Harriet to put her broomstick on, so she could fly direct from her room without having to walk all the way down the stairs.

Hedwig hooted and hopped onto Harriet's forearm then onto her shoulder, nuzzling up to Harriet's head. Harriet stroked Hedwig's soft fluffy feathers.

"Hedwig…" Harriet said softly, turning to look at the beautiful room once more. "I think… for once… for a little while, anyway… things might be okay…"

* * *

Harriet felt in a daze for the rest of the day. After so much stress and hardship, she was somehow unable to comprehend for once not being worried. Even more surprising was the fact Harriet and her friends were given almost the run of the house.

"Ze grounds are protected by ze strongest defensive spells, and ze perimeter is constantly patrolled by Aurors. It would take an army to break into zis place," Mr Flamel told them all. "And besides, no one is even knowing you are here. So! Here you are to be free and enjoy yourselves, zat is an order!"

They spent most of that day hanging out together. Dora took them on a tour of the little town. Despite what she said about preferring their other home in Penzance, Harriet could tell Dora was starting to get some of her father's enthusiasm for showing them around.

At first, Harriet was happiest to finally take off the stuffy vest. The heat-wave had hit here in France as well, it seemed, and Harriet was delighted to change into a nice light tank top and shorts. The other girls were of the same mind.

Harriet was most curious about the house, however. It was so old and so beautiful. Just as McIntyre Manor, Harriet was sure it was full of secrets. She wasn't as certain she would ever feel as at home here as she had at the McIntyre's. Even as large as their manor was, it had still felt more like a proper home.

There was also the Flamel's mysterious house-elves. Castillon was a free elf. In fact, Dora had said that Castillon was older than elf enslavement. So why were they keeping other house-elves? What did Castillon think of the other two? She knew that 'normal' house-elves went into fits of panic at the idea of being freed.

Was that it? Dora had said they were given Beauregard and Snickers as gifts, and she hadn't sounded terribly thrilled about it. Yet Emma was so close with Snickers. It was just bizarre to Harriet. She supposed she should ask, but wasn't sure how to just yet.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though she was going to get the chance to do any exploring anytime soon. Now that Harriet and her friends were together, it was clear they were not going to let her out of their sight.

 _Maybe it's good that I have my own bedroom?_ Harriet thought as they now headed back upstairs after dinner. _I can have something like privacy_.

Daddy had talked Remus into staying for at least a night. Sirius was true to his word and left to resume his search for Finn. Even more exciting, to Harriet, was Sirius' other good news.

" _I'm going to bring Kreacher along,_ " he told her. " _We'll see how true to his word he is, but… I suppose… it'll be good for him to be out and about… and he can move even more secretly than I can…"_

Feeling much happier about this, Harriet found herself enjoying the rest of the evening more than before. After dinner, where Harriet even tried to join in on the singing despite not knowing the words, they went out onto the big second floor balcony from earlier. There were now ample comfortable lounge chairs spread across the balcony, a small table next to each with a bucket of ice and two bottles of Butterbeer in each.

There was a table under a wide umbrella next to them with several bottles of wine and glasses. The adults moved to this one at once, while Dora sighed contentedly, lounging back in one of the chairs.

"Mmmmmm, kick back," Dora grinned, gesturing to the other chairs.

Harriet lay back on hers and moaned. The chair seemed to contour perfectly to her body, almost as though she was lying on a cloud rather than a chair.

"Ohhhh," Kieran smiled, stretching out happily, straightening his bad leg.

The hinge of the brace squeaked as he did, and Harriet grimaced at the misshapen way his leg looked from the brace.

"I bet it feels good on your leg, huh?" Rosie asked.

"It does, yes," Kieran smiled.

Kieran's smile faltered a little as he looked down at his leg. Harriet grimaced. She knew why. Doctor Watkins had been working on a perfect brace for Kieran's leg so he could walk properly without needing a walking stick, or a limp. But now, Doctor Watkins was in Azkaban with Professor Howe.

"How did it happen?" Emma asked.

She and the twins were all sitting on the edge of one of one of the chairs next to Kieran. Their eyes were wide and their faces eager.

"I… well… it happened when I was just a kid," Kieran said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Like, just a babe… Death Eaters attacked my parents. My parents ended up getting the upper hand, so one of them… Vincent _Crabbe's_ father… took a shot at my crib to distract my parents so he and the others could escape."

The three girls gasped, Nan clapping a hand over her mouth. Kieran was getting very red in the face, but he was starting to smile again. Harriet felt herself starting to smile too. Kieran was generally the most bashful of their group, but he was clearly enjoying the attention.

Harriet's other friends, who already knew this story, were starting to break off into their own conversations. Hermione was still showering Dora with questions about the Flamel family businesses.

"Le Malf is just Flamel backwards?" she asked, looking as though she wasn't sure if that was silly or clever.

"Yep," Dora smiled. "It sounds trendy but sophisticated, yet mysterious. I wouldn't be surprised if there are secret groups that meet trying to find out just what exactly 'Malf' means."

"So… I've technically modelled for _you_ before?" Fern asked, holding up her watch again.

Dora twisted her lips. "I guess so… granted a _lot_ of models have done work for our ad campaigns."

"How do they work so well?" Fern asked.

Dora's smirk returned. "Family secret."

Scott and Marcus were talking about the upcoming school year.

"So, that Captain Kane guy's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Marcus asked. "Better than some Ministry plant."

Scott snorted in agreement. "I hear that… not that they haven't placed some."

"Like who?"

Ronnie growled, having overheard. "Like my stupid brother, Percy."

Harriet spluttered into her butterbeer. "What?"

"Yeah," Ronnie hissed. "Jumped up prat… he's taking McGonagall's place. As Transfiguration teacher _and_ as head of Gryffindor House!"

"No!" Marcus gasped.

"'Fraid so," Ronnie sighed.

Recovering, Harriet set down her Butterbeer. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Ronnie sniffed. "Percy's totally bought the Ministry line. All about Dumbledore bringing in Kinney and saying You-Know-Who's back to cause trouble and trying to turn you into his puppet."

Harriet felt her upper lip curl into an involuntary snarl. How were so many people buying that? Was it really that easy for people to ignore something just because they didn't want to hear it?

"There was a big row about it back home," Ronnie said, looking up at the darkening sky. "Fudge promoted Percy into his own office. Percy was all excited about it but then _Dad_ got all pissed because Fudge just wants Percy to spy on the family. Well, that really pissed _Percy_ off, so he stormed out and we haven't seen him since, except in the papers."

Fighting off the sudden urge to smash her butterbeer bottle into the wall as hard as she could, Harriet returned her attention to Kieran.

"Well, I rather liked your walking stick," Rosie declared. "It made you look cool and distinguished."

Kieran went very red. Harriet tried to fight back a giggle. She saw Dora and Hermione still deep in conversation, though Fern seemed to have bowed out. Instead, she was watching Kieran, Emma and the twins too. Harriet studied Fern's face. She was glancing back and forth between Kieran and the twins, an odd expression on her face. Harriet wondered if she still felt guilty about having hurt Kieran at the Yule Ball, when a fairy had briefly removed the enchantment that disguised Fern's face when she was in public, causing Fern to panic and flee, knocking Kieran's walking stick out from under him and hurting his knee.

"Ah-hah!" Mr Flamel beamed, pointing over the railing. "The show begins!"

Harriet and the others rose. The twins were quick to help Kieran to his feet, grinning up at him. Harriet was sure that Kieran's face was about to burst into flames now.

They moved to the railing and looked down into the large back garden of the house. There were little dots of light moving about, blinking on and off.

"What are they?" Rosie asked. "Fairies?"

Mr Flamel gave a boisterous laugh. "Non! Non, little one! They are fireflies!"

"Ohhhhh," Ronnie said. "Wow, I've never seen this many. We don't get them much around our house."

"We have lots of them," Marcus smiled. "Granted our house is decidedly Muggle."

"Sutler talks about them in his notes," Ronnie said. "They create light through bioluminescence. They mix chemicals in their abdomens that glow. It's… what is it…? Luciferase and luciferin. There's some others, like oxygen, but it's amazing, isn't it? This tiny little beetle and it makes light! Like with just its own body! We need magic for that!"

Ronnie looked around at the incredulous looks all her friends were giving her.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

Dora giggled pecking Ronnie's cheek. "Nothing, you're just a marvel."

Ronnie beamed as Harriet returned her attention to the horizon. She could see the lights of Paris in the distance. Even from this far away, she could just make out the Eiffel Tower.

"Kinda romantic, isn't it?" Scott asked, nudging Harriet's shoulder.

Harriet sighed, looking down at Finn.

"It'd be nicer to be watching it with him…"

Scott smiled at her softly. "Finn'll be fine. Colm told me all about him. He's a tough cookie."

"I hope you're right…" Harriet said, setting Finn on the railing. His memories twisted and swirled, even twinkling a little in the lights, as though Finn himself was full of fireflies. _He'll be okay_ , Harriet told herself. _He has to be_.

* * *

Harriet grunted. She had just drifted off to sleep when something woke her. She was still groggy from her sleeping potion, and her head was still tingling with the chill of her latest dose of the anti-swelling solution that Healer Smethwyck had given her.

She put on her glasses and looked around the room. There wasn't anything out of place. Hedwig was sitting on top of her cage, looking over at Harriet. Hedwig gave one little hoot. Harriet was just about to lay back down when there was clearly a tiny knock on the door.

"Harriet?" she heard Hermione whisper. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Harriet said back, stifling a yawn and sitting up all the way.

The door opened. To Harriet's surprise, Hermione wasn't alone. In fact, following Hermione into the room was Fern, Ronnie, and Dora.

Harriet blinked looking around as the girls all climbed onto Harriet's bed, sitting in a semi-circle around her.

"Um, what's up?" Harriet asked, unsure of what was coming.

"I wanted to talk," Fern said. "After what I read about the attack…"

"Oh…?" Harriet said, feeling ganged up on a little.

"I just want to make sure you know you're not alone," Fern said. "You said in your letter to Hermione that you're seeing a therapist, and that's great, but… I think you need some real support. Like I got…"

Hermione put a hand on Fern's squeezing it caringly. Fern smiled kindly at Hermione.

"Y-you… you too?" Harriet asked.

"Kind of… all of us…" Ronnie said, hugging her chest.

Harriet looked from face to face. "What do you mean?"

Fern sighed. "Harriet, I basically sold my looks… I constantly was being dolled up to look like I was twenty… Of course I've had creeps after me. Just over a year ago an event promoter offered my mum double our usual rate for a 'private chat' with me…"

"Oh, god," Dora gasped. Harriet's stomach churned.

"Yeah—she didn't!" Fern said quickly. "My mum was awful but she never sank that low. She ruined him over it, good."

"Good!" Ronnie snarled.

"Anyway… there were other times she didn't know about…" Fern said. "Especially when I was younger and didn't know any better… I let threats and things get to me… I let them pressure me into being quiet…"

Hermione hugged Fern tight. Fern returned her hug.

"I'm okay, now," Fern said. "I'm out of that hell… but there's a lot I'll never forget…"

Hermione nodded, sighing. "And me, I had that Scabior creep our second year…"

Harriet's chest tightened. She'd forgotten about that. How could she have forgotten about that? She suddenly felt like a terrible friend.

"You guys just saw him in once, but that wasn't the only time," Hermione chewed her lip.

Harriet was remembering. She remembered speaking with Mum about the night she had the 'wet dream' as Mum had called it. Mum had pointed out how her friends were going through all she had, but were probably too afraid to tell Harriet about it, just as she was too afraid to tell them. This was the same.

"He tried sneaking in a couple times before that. He'd call me kitty… he'd make jokes in the hallway about when I was going to 'come into heat'…"

"Oh, Hermione," Dora said, the pain palpable in her voice.

Hermione took a calming breath. "Thank you… he was expelled shortly after that… it was never really said why, but I could guess…"

"He's gone now," Ronnie said.

"I know," Hermione said smiling again.

"And I… I don't… I haven't really had anything like that happen," Dora said. "But I have had my share of harassment… as a Flamel, I had a _lot_ of boys after me from around the village here. Kids of inventors and stuff. They all thought if they got in good with the head-honcho's kid it'd help get them 'into the family.'"

Dora glowered, but took Ronnie's hand, giving it a squeeze. "It's why I sort of wear being into other girls on my sleeve. I _had_ to. I had to hammer it into their stupid heads that I didn't want what they were selling. And I knew Hogwarts would be no different.

Dora took a deep breath. "Like the wizarding world likes to brag about how 'accepting' it is of being gay compared to the muggles, but they're not when it's inconvenient. So, they'd call me all kinds of things: dyke, lesbo… They'd tell me they could 'change' me, like I'm broken. They'd joke that I'm just faking… it's… in fact it's why I've never really liked being here very much. Having you all here is the most fun I think I've ever had here."

Ronnie hugged Dora tightly. Dora smiled softly, hugging back. "Mmmmm, my big eagle…"

Ronnie giggled and softly kissed the top of Dora's head. Harriet looked to Ronnie. Ronnie had always lived a fairly sheltered life as far as Harriet knew. What could she have gone through?

Ronnie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Harriet was briefly distracted by the realization that Ronnie seemed to be growing it out. It was usually so short to almost be boyish.

"I… You remember the summer before our second year?" Ronnie asked Harriet. "When I was doing football?"

"Yeah…?"

"Remember how I didn't want to do any of the after stuff, because of the boys…?"

Harriet thought, then remembered. "Oh yeah," Harriet said, once more feeling oblivious and terrible as a friend. "I just… I thought you were just being shy…"

Ronnie sniffed. "Well, I was a lot shyer back then… but no, it was the stupid boys… they'd constantly try to peek into our locker rooms… they whisper about us… they'd try and steal our clothes… they'd run into us on the pitch and 'oops, sorry' suddenly there's a hand on your boob or your arse…"

Ronnie took a deep breath. "Like they'd treat it like it was a game! Like they'd laugh about it! It's part of why I decided to be a keeper!"

It was Dora's turn to hug Ronnie, pulling the taller girl down to rest her head on Dora's shoulder, stroking her hair gently. Harriet was struggling with what to feel. On the one hand, she felt terrible for all her friends had gone through. She felt even worse that none of them had felt comfortable talking about it. And yet, at the same time, she felt a connection with Hermione, Dora, and Ronnie that she hadn't before. And the beginnings of a connection she had begun feeling over Finn was now stronger as well.

"And it's not like we're trying to say all boys do this," Hermione said reasonably. "Obviously, Kieran, Marcus, and Scott would never do things like that."

"And Finn wouldn't either," Fern added, giving Harriet a comforting look.

Harriet felt her cheeks warm. "Well… he did joke about kidnapping me at Hallowe'en…"

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept smiling. "Harriet, you were dressed as Nancy Drew, that was a fairly natural joke to make."

"I know…" Harriet said. "Just… I liked it…"

The others stared at Harriet.

"You liked the thought of being kidnapped?" Dora asked, blinking.

"K-kinda?" Harriet grimaced and shrugged. "More like… the…" Harriet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this "being… you know… tied-up part, being tied all tight and held and…"

Dora's eyes went wide but her face lit up. "No!" she gasped. "You?!"

"What?" Ronnie asked, confused.

Dora fell back on the bed, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Harriet snapped, hitting Dora with her pillow. "That took a lot to admit!"

"Sorry, sorry," Dora said, sitting up and blocking another fluffy blow. "Just… Harriet Potter… like the most bad-arse witch in the world who's stopped You-Know-Who three times now, killed a basilisk, fought giant acromantula… _that_ Harriet Potter also likes being tied-up."

"It isn't funny, Dora!" Hermione reprimanded. "Harriet likes what she likes and there is nothing funny about it!"

Harriet had the strong urge to tackle Hermione in the most grateful hug she had ever given anyone in her life.

"I'm not knocking it!" Dora said. "I just never would have guessed in a million years!"

Harriet still felt torn. On the one hand, Dora's initial reaction had stung a little, but on the other none of them were calling her a freak. In fact, all of them were smiling at her. She'd told them, and they accepted her. She'd told Kieran, and he'd accepted her. She'd told Sirius, and he'd accepted her. She'd told the twins, and they'd accepted her. She'd told Sebastian, and he told her she was perfectly normal.

"The point is, Harriet," Hermione said, still giving Dora a disapproving sideways glance. "We're here for you, and maybe our experiences aren't all the same… but we're all in this together."

Harriet sniffed. Her eyes were starting to get blurry. Hermione, Dora, Ronnie, and even Fern leant in, pulling Harriet into a group hug. Harriet gave another sniff, just letting the tears come as she hugged back, feeling a long-coming, and well deserved, sense of peace.


	7. Explorations and Elves

**Chapter 7**

Explorations and Elves

* * *

"A puddle of true understanding can do worlds' more good than an ocean of good intentions ill-placed."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

"Morning, sleepy-head."

Daddy's familiar voice brought a smile to Harriet's face before she even opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep well after three in the morning, but the talk had helped her, and the bed was so comfortable that Harriet felt the most refreshed she could remember.

"Morning," she replied, sitting up and brushing back her hair from her face. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," Daddy chuckled. "Brought your medicine."

Harriet found her glasses on the bedside table and put them on, the room coming into focus. Daddy held out two goblets for her: one of Sebastian's brew, and one of the anti-swelling solution. Harriet drank Sebastian's first, then Healer Smethwyck's. To her relief, the tingling of the potion did not last nearly as long this time, which Harriet took to mean the swelling was being healed.

"So, you have a good chat last night?" Daddy asked.

"You heard?"

"I heard the girls sneaking into your room," Daddy replied. "I didn't listen in, cross my heart."

Harriet chewed her lip a little. "Yeah, it was really great… we talked about… girl stuff?"

Daddy chuckled softly and put an arm around Harriet's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here with friends," he said gently. "Laughing and living will do you a lot more good than staying back in that stuffy old house."

"Yeah, I think so," Harriet agreed.

" _However_ ," Daddy said, "there is something I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?"

Daddy sighed. "I know yesterday Charles said you can go anywhere… but—"

"I need to stick to the house?"

"Not exactly. There will be Aurors patrolling around and inside the walls. But we don't want you going _anywhere_ alone, okay? If you're going outside the house you're only to go with your friends with you."

Harriet looked up at him. That last part was not a request.

" _But_ , if you're inside the house, you can go anywhere, okay?" Daddy added.

Harriet gave him a sceptical look. "You're being oddly cool about this…"

Daddy sighed. "Heh, it was _maybe_ my first impulse to keep us all barricaded in Grimmauld Place forever until the end of time, but Rora talked me out of it…"

Harriet rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"Still, I want you to promise me— _promise me_ —Harriet: you won't go sneaking off alone outside this house."

"I promise," Harriet said without hesitation.

She meant it. There was plenty about the house that she wanted to explore, but the village didn't interest her much. They would have a much harder time keeping Hermione and Scott from sneaking out to the village, Harriet thought.

Daddy studied Harriet's face for a moment but seemed to decide he believed her.

"Alright, well go ahead and get dressed. Your friends want to go down to the river for a picnic."

Harriet smiled widely. "Deal."

Daddy ruffled her hair and got up, pausing to stroke Hedwig's head. Hedwig puffed up her feathers contentedly and gave a twittering hoot of appreciation. Daddy gave Harriet one last smile before leaving the room.

Harriet stretched before sliding out of bed. She set DIDS on her shoulder. Even if he wasn't a real dragon, he still seemed to enjoy showers and baths. Harriet stumbled groggily into the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks. The bathroom was just as opulent as the rest of the house. There was a large walk in shower, with multiple shower heads on the three walls and the ceiling, as well as a hand-held one.

"Whoa…" Harriet grinned. "Okay, I can get used to this…"

The shower was stocked with a myriad of shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. She took down the hand-held shower head, finding it had a dial of spray settings, most of them some form of massage. Her grin only grew as she turned on the water. It was already steaming as every head began to spray.

Harriet hung the hand-held head back up and disrobed quickly. One minute later she felt she was in ecstasy as she adjusted the water to the temperature she wanted, getting it as hot as she could stand. She was beginning to feel clean, even before using any of the soaps. She felt as though the weight of the world was being washed away by the water whilst DIDS splashed about in the little puddles on the floor of the shower.

It was another forty-five minutes before Harriet left the bathroom. She felt as though she had whole new skin. She smelled like lilacs, and the towel she was wrapped in was soft, warm, and fluffy. It felt as though she was wearing a cloud. There was also an enchanted hairbrush on the counter that dried her hair and undid all tangles as she brushed.

Back in her bedroom, she'd just finished putting on clean undergarments when there was a knock on her door.

"Harriet?" Hermione called. Her voice was pleasant and eager.

"Yeah, almost ready."

"It's just me and Fern," Hermione called back.

"Oh, come on in!"

The door opened and the girls entered. Hermione was dressed simply in a red tee-shirt, jean capris, and black flats. Fern's attire was a bit flashier. She wore a light, white peasant top with lacy half-sleeves, along with a maroon pair of cut-off jean shorts, pink flip-flop sandals, and a pair of dark, aviator sunglasses hanging from the front of her collar.

"So, we're going down to the river?" Harriet asked, looking through her trunk for clothes.

"Oh yes," Hermione grinned. "It's a beautiful day."

"Oh, that's cute," Fern said as Harriet pulled out her jean-short overalls.

"Thanks," Harriet replied. "I like them."

She turned her back to the others. She was feeling a blush coming on as she looked at the overalls. There were still a couple of dirt stains here and there, parks of the time Sirius had kidnapped her. That was the last time she had worn them. She set it aside.

"Awwww, what's wrong with them?" Fern asked, walking over. "Come on, we'll get you looking super cute."

Harriet's cheeks were burning. "No, it's okay. Not like I have anyone to impress."

Fern rolled her eyes. "Who said anything about impressing anyone else? Dressing nice is about making _you_ feel good."

Fern rummaged in her trunk more while Hermione sat on Harriet's bed.

"Omigaawwww," Fern groaned taking out one of the pinafore dresses Harriet received from Scott's cousin, Jess. "This is so ridiculously prep! _I love it!_ "

"Prep?" Harriet asked.

"Preppy," Fern explained. "Classy, sophisticated. You know, 'posh'."

Hermione smiled. "Like you normally dress," she clarified for Harriet.

"Ohhhh," Harriet nodded.

"Hmmmm, well definitely won't do for a picnic," Fern said, putting the dress back. "Way too nice to risk getting dirty."

Fern studied Harriet's overalls, thinking hard. She then rummaged through the trunk again. "Ah-hah!" she declared, standing and holding up one of Harriet's old black tee-shirts. "Mind if I try something?"

"Ummmm, okay?"

"You terribly attached to this?" Fern asked.

"No, it's just an old tee-shirt."

"Awesome," Fern said, drawing her wand from her pocket.

She knelt, laying the shirt out flat; smoothing it out before muttering softly. The wand tip began to glow and Fern dragged it across the shirt about halfway down.

"Fern!" Hermione gasped. "You can't do magic outside school!"

"Oh relax," Fern replied, unconcerned. "This place is so magic they'd never figure out it was me. It might as well be Rath…"

Fern trailed off. She had almost said Rathlin, though the pain of the memory stopped her. Hermione, on the other hand, was squirming a little. She got antsy enough about breaking rules, let alone actual laws.

"There!" Fern smiled standing, picking up the shirt again. Harriet blinked as she saw the bottom half of the shirt remained on the floor. "Perfect for summer."

Harriet blinked. "That's gonna show my belly…"

Fern couldn't help herself eye-rolling again. "No, it won't, the overalls will cover that. This just won't be as hot."

"Oh, yeah," Harriet muttered.

She put on the shirt, feeling awkward as she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Somehow, the shirt made Harriet's tummy even more obvious than when she hadn't been wearing it. She rubbed a hand over it. _I'll have to do more running with Mum this year_ , Harriet thought.

She glanced at Hermione and Fern. Hermione's smile was encouraging, while Fern was holding out the overalls. Harriet took it, putting it on. It did indeed cover Harriet's tummy, and she felt much more comfortable now.

"There we go," Fern grinned in approval. "Less goody-goody, more sassy-punk. Love it!"

Harriet looked at herself in the mirror again. She wasn't entirely sure the look was her.

"Here," Fern said, moving behind Harriet and pulling her hair back. "You've got such lovely lines in your face, definitely worth showing."

"Fern," Harriet spluttered as Fern pulled Harriet's hair back into a ponytail, pulling a hair-tie from her pocket and wrapping it around the ponytail.

"There, now we're good."

Harriet shifted awkwardly, studying herself in the mirror. The outfit felt fairly cool, and even looked a little fun. As she turned side to side, it definitely began to grow on her.

"Hmmmm, actually, I think one thing's missing," Hermione mused, rubbing her chin.

"What?" Harriet asked.

Hermione hopped off the bed and hurried out of the room. Harriet looked at Fern who simply shrugged. Hermione returned only a minute later with a blue bandanna.

"Isn't that one of mine?" Fern asked.

"Yes," Hermione said simply, stepping up to Harriet. "You don't mind, do you? You have quite a few."

"Sure," Fern smiled.

Hermione turned Harriet to face the mirror. She stepped behind Harriet and folded the bandanna in half. She lifted the bandanna over Harriet's head, bringing it down in front of her face. As Harriet watched, the bandanna paused just in front of Harriet's mouth. She caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror and her eyes widened. Hermione gave Harriet a kind but knowing smile in the mirror before lowering the bandanna to Harriet's neck and tying it loosely.

Harriet chewed her lower lip. Hermione hugged her tight around the shoulders from behind. "Just… something to remind you who you are, and that you're okay."

Harriet spun and gave Hermione one of the tightest hugs she could ever remember giving.

* * *

They were all down by the river, which crossed one corner of the grounds. There was a sidewalk running along the bank with a ledge and intermittent spots to moor boats. They were sitting on the ledge now, their feet dangling in the cool water. The adults were also there, but were sitting back in the shade at a picnic table, chatting quietly, giving the kids their space.

Harriet had Finn around her neck again, though she appreciated that she could put him in the front pocket of the overalls so he didn't bounce around as much. Fern had been right, she did feel much cooler with the cut-off shirt in the blazing summer sun.

However, it was clear by the look on Daddy's face that he did not approve of this form of attire. His face screwed up a little and he was about to speak out when Mum elbowed him in the side and gave him a quelling look. He deflated a little, but Harriet could tell he still disapproved. Harriet was sure she was still going to hear about it later.

As they had walked through the village, Harriet noticed a few boys who looked around their age. Harriet wondered how many people were really living there. The group of mostly girls did not go unnoticed by the new boys. That was for sure. As they rounded a corner, Harriet glanced back to notice the boys leaning back in their seats to keep them all in view longer.

Harriet wasn't thinking about any of that now, however. In fact, Harriet couldn't remember laughing so hard in her life. They were talking about past adventures. Currently they were on the night that Ronnie, Ginny, Fred, and George had stolen their father's enchanted Ford Anglia and rescued her from Privet Drive.

"So, there's my uncle, hanging halfway out the window, my aunt and cousin holding onto his ankles, struggling to keep him from falling into the bushes," Harriet said, laughing. "I don't think Uncle Vernon even noticed. He was too busy bellowing after me like a big angry walrus."

"Oh Merlin, he was! Looked just like one! His big moustache all blowing!" Ronnie exclaimed. "But that wasn't nearly as funny as the Ton-Tongue Toffee!"

"You were such a little brat," Harriet said, kicking some water at Ronnie. "You let Fred and George take the whole blame for that!"

Ronnie sniggered triumphantly. "Yeah, I totally did."

"I'm so proud of you," Dora giggled, pecking Ronnie's cheek.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee?" Fern asked.

"A trick-sweet my twin brothers made," Ronnie explained. "It makes your tongue blow up like a balloon."

Fern was staring. "Why… would they do that?"

Ronnie shrugged. "Jokes and pranks. That kinda thing."

"Heh, cool," Fern smiled, cottoning on. "Like Zonko's?"

"Yep," Ronnie smiled. "They've started going owl-order again. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harriet gave them half her Tri-Wizard winnings so they rented a little storage shed in town where they work on their stuff."

Fern whistled.

"I'll still never forget Ronnie knocking out that troll," Scott sniggered.

"Yeah, after Marcus set its sodding club on fire!" Ronnie said, kicking some water over towards him.

"Hey!" Marcus blushed kicking water back. "I'd hurt my nose and couldn't speak right."

Harriet lay back on the sidewalk, holding her stomach as she laughed. At the time, she had been terrified, but now the memory of the troll flailing its flaming club around in a panic was positively hysterical. Then its cross-eyed face after its own club bashed it in the face, knocking it unconscious.

"'Oh, nice one!' Scott bellowed, his voice a falsetto to mimic Ronnie's "'Like it wasn't dangerous enough!'"

"Stop! Stop!" Hermione cackled.

The group dissolved into more laughter before gradually falling silent. They sat quietly for a moment before Kieran spoke up.

"We have had some good times," Kieran grinned around at them all. "Some real good times."

"Like when Dora tested the Polyjuice Potion pretending to be Hermione?" Harriet giggled.

"No!" Fern gasped. "You? Wait, you made Polyjuice Potion?"

Hermione looked sheepish. "Well… it was for a very good reason…"

"And got you turned into a half-cat…" Ronnie said.

"You got turned into a cat?" Fern gasped.

"Half a cat…" Hermione admitted. "Not my proudest moment… I got a cat hair by accident to put in my goblet. I was only saved from being stuck that way by how well I'd made the potion."

Fern was giving Hermione a shrewd look. "Funny… you left that part out of your version… that whole 'kitty' thing you were talking about last night makes a lot more sense, now."

Hermione sighed. "It wasn't my proudest moment… I blamed the girl who gave me the hair… thought she'd done it on purpose. Then she got petrified by the basilisk. I felt so rotten… then I got petrified, too…"

Fern put a hand on Hermione's giving it a comforting squeeze.

"She never forgave me… not even after we were unpetrified. Not that I deserve it… it was just an accident… both the cat hair and the girl's hair were black."

Fern lifted her arm putting it around Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, I did a damn good job as Hermione though," Dora said, changing the subject a little.

"Fooled me," Ronnie shrugged. "I didn't figure it out till Hermione walked in."

"I thought _something_ was up, but I didn't figure out what," Harriet defended herself.

"Man, that stuff is so weird," Dora said. "Once was enough for me."

"Better be," Ronnie grinned, taking Dora's hand. "I'd rather you be you than anyone else."

"Hey," Hermione gasped. "What's wrong with being me?"

"Nothing," Marcus said. He was smiling but his face froze a little as he thought before finally continuing. "Dora's just a terrible you."

"Hey!" Dora said tossing a crisp at him.

"Awww, it's okay," Ronnie smiled. "Hermione would make a terrible you, too."

The rest of the group sniggered, repeating the sentiment around that none of them would make very good replacements for the other.

"So, Hermione, I was wondering," Scott said as the giggling died down. "What about your cousin, Camille? Will she be coming, too?"

"We've talked about it," Hermione replied. "But it was hard to say much with all the security…"

"You were all under security?" Harriet asked. "Why?"

"Well, we're all known to be your friends," Scott said. "That… kind of makes us potential targets…"

"Oh…" Harriet said.

Her good humour was gone. Now she felt a mixture of stupidity at having not realized that, and the fear that realization brought her. Were her friends really in that much danger just because they were her friends?

"I can ask Dad," Dora said reassuringly to Hermione. "Camille was fun."

"Wonderful," Hermione beamed.

"I should see if Krystelle can come," Dora thought aloud, scratching her cheek. "Bet you'd like to see her, too."

Dora leaned forward to smile at Fern. Fern however did not look very excited about this prospect.

"Oh, yeah…" Fern said forcing a smile back on her face. "That'd be great…"

Harriet furrowed her brow, studying Fern. This was the second time Fern had seemed reluctant to talk about her friends from Rathlin. Wouldn't Fern want to see her friends again? Want to commiserate with them, at least?

Harriet was distracted by a nearby popping noise. She looked around to see Beauregard had appeared next to Mr Flamel. Dora's father bent down while the little elf went up on tip-toe to whisper something in Mr Flamel's ear. Mr Flamel heaved a sigh and rose from his chair. Harriet couldn't hear him from here, but he was sure Mr Flamel was apologizing to her parents, before he Disapparated.

Dora sighed, too. "Oh no… I bet that's Adrian Gatsby," Dora said. "He was trying to create a housekeeping spell. 'Invisible Servant' he called it. It would do all the household chores. We had a lot of hopes that it would cut down demand for house-elves…"

"I take it that isn't happening?" Scott asked.

Dora shook her head. "He's been here for two years now, but from what I overhear he hasn't produced any results."

"Is two years the cut off?" Hermione asked.

Dora grimaced. "Actually, it's typically one year. I mean we don't expect a finished product that fast, just some sign of progress. Dad was just really hoping it would work…"

"Bugger," Marcus muttered. "Well, he gave him an extra year… but I definitely don't envy him."

"No… Dad's going to be down for days about this…"

The group fell silent. Then Ronnie smiled looking around. "Hey, anyone wanna play my new game, Quidball?"

"Quidball?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Ronnie beamed. "Came up with it with Ginny this summer. It's Quidditch and football put together. Ginny wanted to name it Footditch but I stamped on that."

"How do you play?" Kieran asked with interest.

"Well, there's no real rules or anything, yet," Ronnie said. "Basically it was just me on the ground kicking the ball up in the air for Ginny to catch and throw back down to me. Really helps with hand-eye coordination stuff."

"Sounds cool," Dora smiled. "Yeah let's play. There's a park just past those houses that's big enough."

They dried their feet. They put their footwear back on and headed back up to the house. In front of the house, they saw Emma and the twins playing fetch with Max. The game seemed to consist of throwing the ball for Max, who would run after it and grab it in his massive mouth, and then proceed to bowl the thrower over when he brought it back to them.

"Yeah, Max still thinks he's a puppy," Dora said, shaking her head but smiling as she waved to the three girls and Max. Emma returned the wave before immediately being squashed by the massive dog.

They headed into the house and up to their rooms to change into appropriate attire and fetch proper equipment. Harriet took Finn off and set him on the bedside table.

"I'll be back," Harriet said automatically to the little jar.

Harriet grabbed her _Firebolt_ and was about to walk back out when she stopped. She turned and looked out the glass doors to her balcony. She looked down at her _Firebolt_ , then back at the balcony, and a little grin spread across her face.

* * *

"We were going spare!" Ronnie said, both amused and annoyed as they found Harriet on the front steps several minutes later.

"I told you she'd just flown down," Dora said comforting.

Harriet blushed and shrugged. "I felt like taking the express route…"

Kieran chuckled. "Look at you, being all mischievous."

Harriet smiled awkwardly, unsure of whether she should feel bad, or proud of herself. She decided on the latter. No one had been hurt, had they?

Harriet had not bothered to change her outfit. The rest had changed into athletic shorts and trainers. Fern was stretching. She stopped, tossed her hair and gave Kieran a little smile that made him go red.

Five minutes later they were at the little park. There were the boys they had seen earlier, throwing around a Fanged Frisbee. As before, they stopped, keeping a close eye on the girls as Harriet, Dora, and Kieran kicked off. Harriet ignored them, ready to start the fun.

Quidball turned out to be quite a laugh. The ones on the ground kicked the ball up for Harriet, Dora, and Kieran to catch. Once caught, they would throw the ball back down, where those on the ground had to try and kick it again before it touched the earth, using only their feet.

"No fair!" Scott laughed as he didn't move forward fast enough to kick a ball Kieran had tossed down to him. "Your aim's terrible!"

"Not my fault you're so slow," Kieran taunted back, grinning ear to ear.

Harriet, however, had to admit that Scott had a point. Kieran wasn't as practiced as her or Dora at flying, having only been able to fly for just under a year. Ronnie's second oldest brother, Charlie, had made him a foot stand for his broom that he could put his bad leg on. While this meant Kieran could take off and land without hurting his leg, had the side effect of making his broom unstable, so he had a hard time taking both his hands off the broom to catch the football.

Harriet noted that not only Kieran was having trouble. After only ten minutes of play, Fern had to bow out. She was breathing heavily as she sat in the shade of a nearby tree. Harriet pondered her. Somehow, seeing how winded Fern was now, Harriet found herself appreciating just how thin Fern was, still. She had certainly put on weight since Harriet first met her a year ago, but she was still less than healthy looking. Her knees were still almost wider than her thighs.

As they played, Kieran was having a harder and harder time keeping his focus. He kept missing the football completely. Harriet saw he was too busy stealing glances at Fern. Worry was written all over his face.

Hermione was getting the same concern. To Harriet's surprise, instead of going over to her friend, Hermione gave Kieran a significant look and jerked her head towards Fern. Kieran went red and swallowed, but nodded and flew down to Fern. Everyone watched as he landed beside her.

Harriet was impressed at Kieran's landing, though he bungled the dismount a little. He was apparently so distracted he forgot to lock the stand down, and so when he tried to swing his left leg up and off the broom, the stand collapsed, pulling the broom, and so Kieran, down with it.

Scott looked like he was about to panic as he started to run over but he stopped after a few steps. Harriet felt her heart clench and she began to dive, rocketing down on the scene. Fern looked equally panicked as she tried to roll Kieran over, checking him. It was as Kieran rolled onto his back that Harriet saw why Scott had stopped. He was laughing. Full-throated, jovial, laughing.

Fern's face was indignant and she gave his shoulder a little shove.

"You scared me!" Fern said, turning bright red as Kieran kept laughing.

"Sorry!" Kieran laughed, propping himself up on his elbows, waving to the rest of them. "It was my mistake, my mistake!"

Fern it seemed to get over her indignation rather quickly as Kieran sat up next to her. They scooted over to the tree, leaning back against it and talking. Harriet was reluctant, but did force herself to move away.

She did keep studying Kieran and Fern as she flew back up over the field. Kieran and Fern were chatting quietly. Fern was frowning, but talking. Kieran's expression was gentle, reminding Harriet rather strongly of Sebastian, minus the cat-ness.

Harriet continued watching as Fern finally began to smile, though she was forcibly distracted by the football Ronnie kicked skimming the top of her head, and decided to pay better attention to the game.

* * *

As the sun set, everyone was starting to settle down. Harriet decided to take advantage of the relaxed atmosphere and finally do some exploring of the house. She and her friends were down hanging out in one of the lounges on the second floor. They were all talking about sports at Hogwarts with Fern. Hermione was still hoping to get lacrosse added, while Kieran was explaining Quidditch.

Harriet excused herself, claiming she needed to use the bathroom. However, instead of heading to the right towards the bathroom once she'd shut the door, she headed left. She felt a tiny sense of freedom, walking along by herself. She studied the many clocks.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled. The fact all of them were ticking in such perfect unison was a little unsettling now that she was all alone. It wasn't entirely a bad feeling. Her sense of adventure was rising. There was a mystery to these clocks. The answer might just be magic, but she still wanted to know.

They sold their clocks and watches to muggles. That meant the answer couldn't entirely be magic. There were laws against that, weren't there? That was Mr Weasley's entire job at the Ministry of Magic. He would have technically had to arrest himself over his flying Ford Anglia.

There was also the mystery of the Flamel house elves. She wanted to know more about Castillon in particular. There was so much to know, and she was sure that Castillon wouldn't just give up any information freely. Or maybe she just hoped he wouldn't, because that would make snooping more necessary.

Something else made Harriet pause and rub her chin in thought. The Flamels were most famous for gold, yet aside from the clocks and the gate at the entrance, there was barely any gold anywhere in the house. Dora had said Nicolas Flamel himself had called the gold-making properties of the Philosopher's Stone an 'unfortunate accident.' She figured that was why.

"Ah, a warm good afternoon to you dearest lady."

The voice made her jump. It was a smooth, casual, male voice. Harriet looked around. She was alone in the corridor.

"Over here," the voice chuckled.

Harriet looked to her left and saw a portrait of a young, bearded man, dressed much like Sir Nicolas, the Gryffindor house-ghost. His hair was long but receding, and there was a sharp twinkle in his painted eyes.

"Oh, hello," Harriet smiled. "Who are you?"

The man chuckled softly. "Does not my frame give me away?"

Harriet looked down at the bottom of the frame. Sure enough, there was a tiny polished golden placard that read:

 _William Shakespeare_

Harriet gasped. "You're William Shakespeare?"

He chuckled softly. "Yes… the one and only. Well… a convincing facsimile at any rate."

"Wow… you were a wizard?"

Shakespeare smiled and shook his head. "Oh no, no, dear lady. But I did live before wizard kind went underground."

"Oh, okay… what's your portrait doing here?"

"Why, I'm one of the most famous guests of Avalon-Sur-Oise," Shakespeare replied, gesturing to the wall opposite Harriet. "I stayed here when writing _MacBeth_."

"Seriously?" Harriet asked, turning to study the wall Shakespeare had indicated. Sure enough, there was a massive plaque, covered in names.

"Seriously," Shakespeare chuckled.

Harriet didn't recognize most of the names. However, some certainly did stand out.

"There's you," Harriet said, pointing out Shakespeare's name. "And Leonardo Da Vinci?"

"Yes, he was well before my time, alas."

Harriet kept studying the wall. Isaac Newton's name was there, as was a more magical sounding name Harriet recognized.

"Paracelsus?" Harriet asked. "I have a Chocolate Frog Card of him."

"I am certain he would be most honoured by that fact, should he be made aware," Shakespeare chortled. "Though I always preferred his second name of Phillipus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim."

Harriet giggled. "That is a lot more fun to say."

"A deeply gifted alchemist, physician, and surgeon. I found his work on—I believe the term is now psychotherapy—studying the mind, and what is now known as the subconscious, most illuminating and helpful in writing _MacBeth_."

"Is that why you came here?" Harriet asked.

"A portion of it," Shakespeare smiled. "I also wanted to study magic. I ended up hiring three actual crones for the opening show. Ah, dear old King James… he fainted at the sight of them."

Harriet giggled. "Really?"

"Ahhhh, it was magnificent," Shakespeare sighed, relishing the memory.

Harriet studied him thoughtfully.

"You speak really good modern English."

"I speak modern English very well, you mean," Shakespeare corrected with a wink.

"Yeah, that."

Shakespeare laughed again. "I have had well over three and a half centuries to learn."

"Good point," Harriet admitted.

"As a point of fact, I was the one who taught English to dear Castillon, both in life and portraiture."

Harriet's eyes widened. At last, someone she could ask about Castillon without seeming suspicious.

"You did?"

"I did," Shakespeare confirmed. "He was a quick study, which was most astonishing to me, given his age."

"His age?"

"Yes, I daresay that elf has not aged a day since I first met him," Shakespeare's face fell slightly. "Alas, since the real me met him, I should say."

"Sorry," Harriet said. "Didn't mean to bring up painful thoughts…"

"You are quite alright, my dear lady," Shakespeare waved a dismissive hand. "Tis a lonely life, being a painting."

"How do you all work?" Harriet asked. She sat on the floor in front of him, looking up at Shakespeare curiously. "Paintings, I mean. We haven't studied them at school, yet."

"Oh, I could never pretend to understand it," Shakespeare said. "Magic and all that. I did my best to get the strongest grasp that I could, but being mere Muggle I found it quite the challenge."

Harriet blushed. "I… I have a Muggle I fancy…"

Shakespeare smiled delightedly. "You don't say? Marvelous. What a splendid image… Harriet Potter, a magical champion, falling for Muggle… The feathers that will ruffle…"

Harriet grimaced. "He… I've sort of—wait, you know who I am?"

Shakespeare chuckled softly again. "But of course. Your arrival has had this house aflutter in ways I'd not remembered since my corporeal life."

Harriet blushed a little. "Oh, okay… well… regarding Finn… I lost him."

Worry washed over Shakespeare's face. "Lost him?"

"Literally," Harriet said, pulling the jar of memories from her front pocket. "This… these are his memories."

Shakespeare's expression fell further. "Oh dear… I'm so sorry, dear lady…"

"He's alive… I hope," Harriet said. "The Ministry wiped his memories. He attended Rathlin—"

"Rathlin!" Shakespeare exclaimed. "My old Alma Mater!"

"You went to Rathlin?" Harriet gasped.

"Oh yes," Shakespeare said, looking happier now. "Twas the simpler days…"

"Heh, that'd be nice."

"Not at all," Shakespeare admitted. "Far too many people conflate simplicity with superiority. I'd much prefer the murkier waters of today."

"How? There's a war going on in America that's killing hordes of people… Lord Voldemort's back…"

"Ahhh yes those are the big, dazzling things. Those always get the most notice. Tis the little things… the horrors of the everyday folk that are most overlooked. Today, the average soul in a country such as this can expect to live into their eighties. Never shall they have to worry about where their next meal will come from, or when. Never shall they experience the worry of being murdered for their chickens. In my day, one had brigands to contend with just trying to travel from town to town. Crossing oceans was a harrowing hell. Disease stalked the land, snuffing the lives of entire villages in mere fortnights. I, for instance, only lived to be fifty-two. My own damn-fool self to blame, of course."

"R-really?" Harriet asked. She didn't know what to say to this. Sir Nicolas the ghost had said ghosts didn't like to talk about their deaths. She imagined portraits were much the same.

"Yes… I had a merry gathering with my old friends: Michael Drayton and Ben Jonson. We drank the night away in celebration which led us into the grounds. I happened to stumble into a pond, where I contracted a fever. I was not long for the world thereafter."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not at all, dear lady. Trouble yourself not for me. As I stated, twas my own fault. The blame lies completely with myself."

Harriet fished around for a happier subject. She was distracted by Dora's voice.

"There you are," Dora said walking up. "We were looking for you. Hello, Bill!"

"A hearty good afternoon to you, Miss Dora!" Shakespeare smiled. "I was just regaling Miss Harriet here with stories of yesteryear."

Dora rolled her eyes. "Still talking like that."

Shakespeare chuckled. "English is my mother-tongue. Tis a work of art, and I shall ever treat it as such."

"A work of art?" Harriet asked, sceptically.

"Precisely, dear lady. The rules only last till they're inconvenient, where they are discarded. So it is with all good art."

Dora giggled turning back to Harriet. "Anyway, dinner's almost ready."

"Cool," Harriet replied as Dora helped her to her feet. She gave Shakespeare a smile and wave. "Talk to you later, Mr Shakespeare."

The kindly man smiled leaning back in his chair. "Please, call me Bill."

* * *

Harriet lay alone in bed that night. Hedwig had flown off, hunting. She tossed and turned. The bed was comfortable, the potion had calmed her, yet Harriet's mind would not shut off.

She was thinking more about Castillon. The elf was already old back when William Shakespeare had been alive. How long did house elves live? Kreacher had seemed old compared to Dobby and Winky, but he was positively youthful compared to Castillon. Dora had said that Castillon had been given Elixer of Life, too. But what had he seen? What was his life like so long ago?

Harriet sat up. She put on her glasses and leaned over to look at the clock. It was just after midnight. Harriet sniffed and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Why was this bothering her so? Aside from the fact she didn't like the idea of leaving mysteries unsolved.

Harriet swung her legs out of bed. Daddy said Harriet could go anywhere in the house she wanted, hadn't he? He hadn't said she couldn't do it at night when she was less likely to be interrupted.

She crept to the door and slowly cracked it open. She peeked out into the hallway, glancing around. She was just about to step out when she heard another door open. Harriet pulled her door to just a crack, peeking one eye out.

Quietly, she saw the door to the boys' room open and Marcus slowly began creeping out. At the same time, the door to Hermione and Fern's room opened. Hermione slowly emerged. They glanced side to side, checking that the coast was clear. Harriet clamped a hand over her mouth as she watched them sneak across the hall to each other.

They had just about reached each other when there was a popping noise, followed by a cacophony of angry, squeaky French shouts. Beauregard had Apparated right between them, and was telling both off in loud French. Harriet didn't understand a word, and she was sure neither Hermione nor Marcus did, either, but Beauregard's message was clear. Both darted back into their rooms at top speed. Beauregard kept glaring back and forth between the doors, before he slowly began moving away, watching back over his shoulder.

Harriet pursed her lips. If Beauregard was now on duty, that would make sneaking through the house difficult. He must have been watching and waiting.

Harriet closed her door, thinking. How was she going to do this? She supposed she could use her invisibility cloak, but Beauregard would still see her door open and come investigating. That might rouse Daddy, who would know what Harriet was up to.

The realization struck Harriet in an instant: her broom. She hurried to her trunk, pulling out her invisibility cloak. She tucked it under her arm and crept onto her balcony. She looked left and right to the neighbouring balconies. The lights were off in the rooms. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

Harriet took her _Firebolt_ and swung her leg over it. She kept her cloak tucked under her arm and kicked off. She flew down towards the front door of the house. To her consternation, she saw two Aurors standing guard there. She managed to duck out of sight, hovering around a corner and thinking.

The first-floor balcony! That would be it! She turned and flew around the back of the house instead. She came to the balcony, landing on it lightly. Not only were the doors unlocked, they were wide open. Harriet grinned to herself at her own cleverness as she propped up her broom in a safe corner, and slipped on the cloak.

Satisfied in her secrecy, Harriet padded into the hallway. The floor was cool and smooth under her bare-feet as she padded along. She felt even more excited at the realization she would be able to talk to Bill without interruptions. However, she found herself disappointed. Bill wasn't in his portrait. She wondered if he was visiting friends in another painting. She should have asked him if he had any other paintings he frequented.

Harriet scratched her head, thinking. Where else could she look? She kept walking down the corridor. Room after room she came to, but none seemed to be all that interesting. Mostly they were vacant conference rooms or lounges.

Unsatisfied with this floor, Harriet descended further. As she snuck down the spiralling staircase to the ground floor, Harriet felt a bit enchanted. Sneaking through Avalon wasn't quite like Hogwarts. Hogwarts was dark and shadowy, making it difficult to see at night. Avalon was bright and open. All the windows and the white marble allowed the simple moonlight to illuminate the building as though daytime.

Harriet was halfway down the staircase when she finally heard voices. She froze and listened. They didn't seem to be getting any closer or moving away. She started creeping closer, her mind on high alert.

She reached the ground floor. She saw a partially open door with a little light coming from it. That had to be where the voices were coming from. Harriet crept closer when she recognized the voice of Mr Flamel.

"I have given him double ze time to give me _some_ results," Mr Flamel said. He sounded dismal.

"I know, darling, I know," Mrs Flamel replied. "You're not doing yourself any favours moping about like this. Come back to bed and get some sleep. You'll feel better about it in the morning."

"I just do not understand," Mr Flamel continued. "We already have spells to make a broom sweep by itself, knives to automatically dice food… how is it so impossible to string zem together! He comes to me once a month claiming to be on to something, and always ze demonstration is a disaster."

Silence fell. Harriet started backing away.

"We can give him one more month…" Mrs Flamel said.

"Yes, one more month…"

"You're so much like Nicolas," Mrs Flamel said, chuckling softly.

Mr Flamel finally gave a soft laugh and sighed. "You are right, my love. Per'aps I am… too much. Yes… sleep is best. You are right as always."

Harriet heard footsteps. She ducked into a side room, but the Flamels instead headed the opposite direction. She peeked back out, watching them. She furrowed her brow in thought. Mr Gatsby's experiments weren't working? That sounded like a mystery, too.

Harriet sighed. Was she being silly? Was she overthinking this? Was she looking for mysteries where none existed? Maybe she was just trying to take her mind off her troubles.

Harriet crept back into the hallway. She did feel good about sneaking out. Daddy wouldn't know. She felt in control, now. She was doing something for herself.

She decided if nothing else, she could at least take the time to walk. It would tire her so she could sleep, at least. She was padding along quietly in her bare feet when a noise ahead of her made her stop. Despite being invisible, she ducked into another door, peeking out in the direction of the sound.

She recognized the little click of Castillon's cane. She stuck her head out further. Where was he? Could he turn invisible too? If so, why would he be walking around invisible in his own house at night?

Harriet slowly stepped out into the hallway again. She looked back and forth. The clicking had stopped, but she was totally alone.

"The house's acoustics are something else, are they not?"

Harriet shrieked. The voice had come from right behind her. She spun around, finding the corridor still empty. Was it another painting? A tug on her cloak made her look down. The little, aged elf Castillon was standing right at her feet, looking up in the general vicinity of her face, a twinkle in his aged eyes.

"How did you see me?" Harriet asked.

The little elf chuckled and tapped Harriet's foot with his cane. "You appear to be getting a little too tall for this… either that or my stature gives me a better perspective."

Harriet blushed, feeling stupid as she took off her cloak.

"You would have also been better served in wearing slippers," Castillon pointed out. He turned and pointed his cane back the way Harriet had come. "It was a simple matter, following the little footprints on the polished marble floor. They showed up well in the moonlight."

Harriet felt even more stupid. How had she not thought of that?

"Please forgive my speech, William has rubbed off on me over the years."

"It's okay," Harriet said. "I met him today… I like him."

"So he said. It's hard to resist the Bard, yes," Castillon chuckled.

Harriet thought. "I've… been wanting to talk to you…"

"To me?" Castillon asked. "Whatever for?"

Harriet thought. Now she was finally here, alone, with Castillon, she found her mind had shut down. She supposed his surprising her hadn't helped.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

"Oh, absolutely," Harriet said quickly.

"Much obliged, to you," Castillon said.

He snapped his fingers, and at once two chairs appeared, one Harriet's size, and one Castillon's size. They were comfy reclining armchairs. Castillon sat, moaning and pulling the handle, propping up the footrest.

Harriet sat as well. The chair was very comfortable, but she kept sitting upright.

"Well, now we're more relaxed, might _I_ enquire as to your eavesdropping and the lord and lady of the house?"

Harriet shrank a little. "I didn't really mean to… at least it's not why I snuck out. I just feel like there's so much to know about this place… but everywhere I go there's people around."

Castillon chortled. "Yes… Dora has spoken at length of your habit. You possess a curiosity for sure… as well as a certain disrespect for authority."

"I… guess I do?"

Castillon smiled. "A dangerous combination," he said. Harriet wasn't sure if that was praise or not.

"I want to know more about you and Nicolas, too," Harriet said. "He wrote me a letter once, just before he and Perenelle…"

Castillon sighed. "Ah… I see… yes, Nicolas was delighted to hear you had befriended Dora. She was very upset to have to go to Hogwarts, rather than Beauxbatons. All of her childhood friends, with the exception of Miss Gandy, went there."

Harriet smiled a little. "That's funny… she might have ended up being friends with Hermione's cousin, Camille then."

"The magical world is not the largest one, no," Castillon observed. "Particularly in Britain."

Harriet kept giving Castillon quizzical looks.

"Yes?"

"You're just so different from all the house-elves I've ever met," Harriet replied. "I like it, but it does feel strange."

"Yes, I do tend to upset Charles' more upper-class visitors, particularly from Britain."

"I bet my friend Hermione would really like to speak to you," Harriet said. "She started a club at our school—"

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," Castillon chortled. "Yes, I'm aware of it, via Dora, of course."

"Right… well… they say you're older than house-elf enslavement… I'm sure she'd like to hear how that came about? It would help her understand. In fact… I'd like to understand more, myself. I've only ever met one elf who didn't like being enslaved."

Harriet suddenly caught herself. "Sorry… should I call it something else?"

"The proper word is always the best word," Castillon replied. "About your elf-friend?"

"His name's Dobby. He used to work for the Malfoys."

Castillon sniffed angrily. "Ah, yes… I'm aware of them. If any house was worthy of wearing the snake of Hogwarts' Slytherins, it would be the Malfoys…"

"Wow, you _do_ know them."

Castillon sniffed again. "They were once well placed in high society. Quite cosy in Queen Elizabeth's court, they were. Then the wizards went underground. They kept their place in magical society by buying into the resentment. They've never truly believed in any cause. They've always just drifted in the wind of public opinion."

Harriet didn't say anything. This wasn't really what she wanted to talk about.

She changed the subject. "So, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

Castillon cocked an eyebrow at her. "What brings on that question?"

"Well, Bill said you were already old when he met you."

"That is correct. But my life is my life, Harriet Potter."

"I just—well—you just know so much. What was Nicolas like? I received a letter from him, just before he… yeah…"

"Nicolas was…" Castillon sighed. "Nicolas was my best friend."

The old elf's eyes were over bright now. Harriet was about to change the subject but Castillon continued.

"I should like to show you something, Harriet Potter."

"Oh…?"

Castillon lowered the foot rest and rose from the chair. Harriet stood, following the little elf. He led her towards the staircase back the way she had come, and stopped at the bottom of the staircase to the first floor. He turned from there and took five careful steps towards the middle of the room. He held his cane straight up, narrowed his eyes and drove the cane downwards.

At once, the stone slab slid aside, revealing itself to be a trapdoor, not a slab at all. There was a little staircase leading down. Harriet leaned over to look and her mouth fell open.

The room was positively glowing. It was lit with candles, but there was so much gold in the room that it shone brightly. There were little work-benches everywhere, covered in tiny little gears and springs and other gizmos. Hordes of partially completed clocks hung on the walls.

Castillon descended the stairs, beckoning for Harriet to follow him. She made her way down the tiny staircase as best she could. The room was small but she was able to stand without stooping. She was more concerned with knocking into any of the little shelves and tables, damaging any of the beautiful work.

"You make the clocks, and watches, don't you? You make all of this? Yourself?"

Castillon smiled softly. "That is correct. Well spotted."

Harriet ignored the tease, looking around. Castillon's craftsmanship was exquisite. She bent to look at a few pieces of the decorative materials. They were formed into delicate leaves, and so thin they even quivered slightly from Harriet's breath.

"You make these with magic? Is that the secret?"

Castillon's lips twitched. "Ah, life is a bit more interesting with a few secrets, isn't it?"

Harriet shrugged. "Maybe? I always found the fun to be solving them."

Castillon said nothing more, but continued to smile. Harriet kept watching him out of the corner of her eye. "How long have you been making these?"

"I started many a year ago," Castillon replied, leaning heavily on his cane. "About the time humans began making them. I found them fascinating, and a worthy challenge. It was Charles who decided I should finally get some recognition for them."

"But you don't get recognition for them," Harriet said. "The Flamel family doesn't even get recognition for them…"

"I'm content enough that people are satisfied with my work, Harriet Potter," Castillon replied. "And Charles and Jessica are content with the money that helps keep Avalon-Sur-Oise in working order."

"But you're a free elf?"

Castillon raised his fluffy-white eyebrows. "You believe I do so for free? You believe I could not walk out these doors and into the night should I choose?"

"No, I just…"

"I make my fair share from my work, Harriet Potter. Yes, I work for the Flamels, but I am not bound to them. At least not in that sense. My connection is born of honour, and of love. Mostly, it was an ever-running hope that at some point, someone like Charles would come along, worthy again of the name."

Harriet nodded. "He does seem to love it here."

"Oh yes, he does." Castillon shifted a little, thinking.

Harriet returned her attention to the workshop once more.

"Do Snickers and Beauregard help you?"

"They serve the family, not myself," Castillon replied.

"I see…"

Castillon walked across the room. Harriet watched him as he went. She blinked as she noticed something glinting. It stood out as silvery-white, not gold. It was a little vial, set in a holder. As Harriet watched, Castillon reached up and took the vial, slipping it into his vest pocket. Harriet narrowed her eyes. That vial was important, and she had more than a suspicion as to what was inside.

Castillon paused and opened a little safe. He set the vial inside it and shut the safe again. He snapped his fingers and with a sizzling sound, rather than locking, the safe sealed itself shut, the line of the door completely vanishing.

"I thank you for your time, Harriet Potter. But it might be wise for you to return to bed. According to Beauregard, your father checked on you at least three times the night before; after Dora and the other girls left."

Harriet grimaced. "Oh, yeah that might be a good idea… sorry."

"Not at all, Harriet Potter. A pleasure to chat. A pleasure to see someone so inquisitive."

Harriet climbed back out. She slid her cloak back on, and hurried back to the balcony with her broom. This time she did her best to walk on the rugs and hop over the bare marble floor between them. She kicked off and flew around the back of the house again to her balcony.

Harriet crept back into her room. She was just about to her bed when the door to her room cracked open.

"Oh, you're awake," Daddy said.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "Just had to use the bathroom."

"Okay," Daddy replied. He seemed deeply embarrassed at being caught checking up on her. "Well, I won't keep you up. I'm just…"

Harriet walked over to him and hugged him tight. "Thanks, Daddy. I appreciate it, but I'm okay."

"Okay…" Daddy muttered, hugging her back. "Sebastian visits tomorrow. So there's that to look forward to."

"Oh, cool!"

Daddy smiled wider and bent down kissing the top of Harriet's head.

"In that case, I have even better news. You'll finally meet your new grandparents tomorrow, too."

Harriet blinked. "New grandparents?"

Daddy chuckled. "Aurora's parents, sweetie. They'll be coming to stay too, tomorrow, to help with planning the wedding."

Harriet's eyes widened. She'd forgotten about the wedding!

"The wedding? When will it be?"

Daddy laughed. "It'll be in August. And here."

Harriet hugged Daddy tighter. It was coming so soon. They would be married. Then they could adopt her. She would have actual parents. Legal, complete parents. A real family.

"Sleep well, sweetie. I promise I'll stop being so nosy and worrying."

"Okay, Daddy."

As always when Harriet called him that, Daddy froze up a little. He always looked happy, as though the happiness of being called that froze his brain. His smile grew and he ruffled her hair gently, stepping back so Harriet could shut her door again.

Harriet had a little skip in her step as she climbed back into bed. She was going to have grandparents. She was going to meet them tomorrow.

Harriet looked over at Finn on her bedside table. She picked him up and pulled him over.

"You hear that, Finn? I'm going to have a family… a real family. I've never had that before. You lost yours, too. At least you had Colm, and Professor Howe…"

Harriet played a little with his harness. She twirled it slightly around her finger when all at once, mischief lit in Harriet's mind. She hurried over to her laundry basket and pulled up the bandanna out. She hopped back into her bed, bouncing a little and giggling. She very quickly tied it over her mouth. It wouldn't really keep her quiet, but the feeling was enough.

She giggled a little as she slowly around the harness around her wrists. She could slip them out again in an instant, but again it was about the feel more than the reality.

"Hehe, oh no, the rapscallion's got me," Harriet giggled into the bandanna as she set Finn on the pillow beside her.

She closed her eyes, snuggling up happily under the covers. She was just about to drift off when her eyes snapped open. She sat bolt upright. For all the time they'd talked, Castillon had barely answered any question Harriet asked. He'd distracted her and diverted the conversation anytime anything became too personal about him or Nicolas came up.

She lay back on her pillow, frowning. The little sneak. He'd even shown her his shop to distract her. She'd asked him about Nicolas and he said nothing more than Nicolas was his best friend and took her to his shop. Harriet had been told how close he and Nicolas were already.

 _Well, he's clever_ , Harriet thought, _but I have a friend who's clever too, and good luck avoiding her when I suggest she starts asking you questions_.

Harriet's grin returned as she snuggled up more under the soft, warm duvet, and finally drifted off.


	8. Arrivals and Answers

**Chapter 8**

Arrivals and Answers

* * *

"It is my observations that matters which are kept from us, even if our safety benefits from our lack of knowledge, tend to dredge up more questions than answers. In these cases, it is best to take action one step at a time, instead of charging forward without the larger scope in mind."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

 _Harriet was floating. It was a blissful, peaceful feeling. The air was absolutely still around her. There was not a single sound. Not even her own breathing, or the thumping of her heart._

 _She opened her eyes. She was looking at the ceiling. At least she thought she was. It was dark, and looked to be made of jet black stone. The faint reflections of flickering candles sliding past her told her she was moving. And yet, Harriet did not feel as though she was moving. It felt more as though the world was moving past her while she remained in place._

 _Harriet looked towards her feet. She was lying on her back, the world moving past her. She gasped as she recognized her location. She was down in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic, where Sirius' trial had been held. However, as she watched, she slid right past the entrance to that corridor, and instead continued towards the Department of Mysteries. Or was the Department of Mysteries approaching her? It was a confusing sensation._

 _A big, black door was at the end of the corridor. She could only tell it was a door by the polished silver handle glinting in the dim candles. Ever closer it came. As she watched, a strange feeling came over Harriet. She wanted to get through that door. She had to get through that door. Everything she ever wanted was through that door. The door was a mystery, and it had to be solved._

Pain. A savage pain tore through Harriet's forehead. She cried out, sitting up, trying to put her hands to her forehead. She tugged them out of the harness, flopping back on the bed, pressing her hands to her scar.

Lord Voldemort was angry. He was raging. Someone had interrupted him. Harriet tugged the bandanna up and off her head, breathing heavily. She knew that. She knew Lord Voldemort was angry. How did she know that?

The door opened. Daddy and Mum hurried inside.

"Harriet?" Daddy asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Harriet lowered her hands from her head. The pain was beginning to diminish. Harriet looked up at Daddy.

He shook her, urgently. "What's wrong?" he insisted.

"Voldemort," Harriet slurred. "He's in the Department of Mysteries. He was… or… dunno…"

Daddy and Mum exchanged dark looks.

"Had a dream… like the ones I had last year," Harriet continued. "I was floating down towards the Department of Mysteries… then my scar hurt."

Daddy grimaced, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think we can put it off any longer…" Daddy said. "We have to send for Severus."

"Yes," Mum agreed reluctantly.

"I'll be starting my Occlumency?"

"Yes, sweetie," Daddy said. "It'll make these dreams go away… it's the only thing that might."

"Might?" Harriet asked.

Daddy and Mum exchanged another dark look.

"What about Voldemort? Shouldn't someone be letting the Ministry know? Voldemort's in the Ministry!"

"Harriet, sweetie," Mum said softly, calming. "We have someone watching the entrance to the Department of Mysteries at all times…"

"Yeah, think it's Sturgis on duty tonight," Daddy said. "If Voldemort was there, we'd know."

Harriet lay back on the bed. It had to have been Lord Voldemort. How else would her scar have hurt? How would she have known he was angry? How would she know he'd been interrupted? Wait, how could he have been interrupted if he was actually inside the Ministry?

"There's a lot of this we don't understand, Harriet," Daddy said. "We're not going to pretend otherwise… we're all doing our best to get to the bottom of it all."

"Is everything okay?"

It was Hermione. She and Fern were standing in the doorway. Harriet supposed they must have heard her through the wall. She must have cried out louder than she thought.

"Yes, dears," Mum said.

Daddy rose. "I'll go send a message to headquarters."

"Okay, love."

Daddy kissed Harriet's forehead before hurrying from the room. Hermione and Fern stepped aside for him. Both turned worried looks back on Harriet and Mum.

"It's alright, girls," Mum insisted gently. "Go back to sleep."

Reluctantly, Hermione and Fern moved out of sight. Mum picked Finn up off the pillow and put him in Harriet's hands. "Here, here's your Finn, dear."

Harriet felt her cheeks warm as she hugged him close. Mum lay next to Harriet, resting her head where Finn was, holding Harriet close. Harriet snuggled up, starting to feel relaxed once more. She looked up at Mum.

"Mum…?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Would you hum that song for me again…? From when I hurt my hand?"

Mum gently kissed her forehead.

"Of course, dear."

* * *

Harriet didn't leave her room that morning. She wanted to be alone. Hedwig returned from her night's hunting and at once detected Harriet's mood. It was almost lunch-time, and Harriet was still sitting on the floor leaning back against her bed. Hedwig was still sitting on the bed behind her, preening her hair.

Even if she wanted to be alone, Harriet appreciated the gesture. It was oddly therapeutic, feeling Hedwig's beak nimbly nibbling through her hair, moving them all into place. The twins had looked in on Harriet an hour or so before, but quickly got the message that Harriet wanted to be alone. She wasn't even thinking about Castillon. She remembered, but she couldn't bring herself to really care.

What was Voldemort up to in the Department of Mysteries? What did he want there? It must have been important, whatever it was.

Her session with Sebastian had been cancelled. Professor Snape was going to come and finally teach her Occlumency, but they had to wait for him to come up with a valid excuse for traveling, so it wasn't going to be for another couple of days to a week.

A knock on the door made Harriet look around. It was Fern, leaning her head in.

"Hey, you," Fern said gently. "Mione said I should look in on you."

Harriet furrowed her brow. "Really? Didn't want to check herself?" Harriet grimaced and looked away, ashamed at herself for the bitterness in her voice.

"She thinks I should start getting to know everyone better on my own," Fern replied, her voice cool.

"Sorry," Harriet muttered. "Just…"

"Sick of dealing with being different and no one really understanding you?"

Harriet snorted. "Yeah, pretty much."

Fern walked over and sat next to Harriet. "I can't pretend like I get exactly what you're going through, but I know a bit about being misunderstood and different," Fern said.

Harriet glanced sideways at Fern. "I bet… having to spend your whole life pretending to be someone else…"

Fern rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I grew up pretending to be someone else and wanting to be myself… and I bet you always want to be someone else…"

"I'll say…" Harriet muttered.

Fern bumped Harriet's shoulder. "Hey, there's a lot to be said for being yourself."

"A weirdo who can see inside Lord Voldmort's—" Fern flinched "—head…"

Fern stared. "Is that what happened last night?"

Harriet sighed. "I think so. It happened a few times last year."

"Is it because of that scar?" Fern asked.

Harriet shrugged. "I guess so. No one's ever really explained it to me. Not in any detail. Just that it formed a connection between him and me."

Fern nodded slowly and they resumed looking out the big glass doors onto Harriet's balcony.

"So, know what you're going to wear for your grandparents getting here?"

Harriet's stomach clenched. In the aftermath of the dream she had completely forgotten about that.

"Dunno," Harriet said, looking down at herself.

She was just wearing another old tee-shirt and some athletic shorts. It was all the care she could give to her appearance at the moment. She supposed she should be proud of herself that she had at least worked up the effort to get dressed at all.

"Come on, we'll get you looking fantastic," Fern smiled, getting to her feet. "You'll feel a whole lot better."

Harriet sincerely doubted this, but she didn't have the wherewithal at that moment to put up much of a protest. Fern smiled confidently down at Harriet and held out a hand. Harriet took it, letting Fern pull her to her feet.

Fern shook her head looking at Harriet's trunk. "You still haven't unpacked?"

Harriet gave a noncommittal shrug.

"Okay," Fern laughed. "We'll get you unpacked. You'll feel better once you feel lived in here."

Harriet just stood back, watching as Fern went through her trunk, putting all Harriet's clothing into her wardrobe. Harriet felt a little flattered at the way Fern complimented everything Harriet owned.

"You like the schoolgirl-chic look, don't you?" Fern asked.

"What?"

Fern smiled. "You have a lot of kneesocks."

Harriet shifted uncomfortably. "I… like them… I don't know why, they remind me of being at Hogwarts when I'm away, I guess…"

Fern smiled. "It's cool; they're really fashionable right now."

Harriet blinked. "Really?"

"Ohhhh yeah," Fern laughed. "I have a bunch, too. Hmmm…"

"What…?" Harriet was feeling apprehensive at the way Fern mused, looking over her wardrobe. Yesterday, Fern had the same look when she cut one of Harriet's tees into a belly shirt and Daddy had not been too happy about it.

"I'll be right back, I've just thought of the cutest outfit."

Harriet blinked as Fern hurried from the room. Harriet stood, speechless, until Fern returned. She had a pair of long white socks, a pair of black Mary-Janes with thick heels, a thin white camisole, and a small hand-bag.

"Here," Fern grinned. "We're going to get you looking amazing."

Harriet flushed. "Really, it's okay…"

Fern sighed. "Oh, come on… it's just wearing nice clothes. Totally not like yesterday. Yesterday was about being fun and free. Today's about looking nice and making a good impression. Clothes are expression. They're like plumage for birds."

 _Dove…_

"Plumage you can change at will to express yourself. Want to tell people to leave you alone at a glance? Bam! Wanna turn someone's head? Done. Here," Fern said, taking out the pinafore dress that Daddy had made for Harriet the day of Sirius' exoneration.

She laid it out on the bed next to the white socks and the shoes, nodding in approval. Harriet furrowed her brow pointing to the shoes.

"Will those even fit me? I'm kinda little…" she observed, picking them up and reading the size. "Wait, how'd you find shoes like this my size?"

"They're Mione's, not mine," Fern said. "Talked her into expanding her shoe collection. Socks are mine, though. Told you I had plenty of my own."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Mione?"

Fern shrugged. "It's what Marcus calls her in all the letters he's written her this summer. I liked it, so it stuck. It was better than my nickname for her when we were little."

"What was that?"

"Hermy."

Harriet snorted back a laugh. "Hermy… I like that, too. They write often?"

"Like every day."

"They fancy each other?"

"Ohhhhhhhh yes," Fern sniggered. "They're pretending not to. I don't get why…"

Harriet sighed. "Mione—huh, that is catchy—she keeps a lot of things close to her chest. She never told anyone about her playing lacrosse. I had to suss that out."

Fern sighed and sat on the bed. "That's probably because of me… and my 'going away'…"

Harriet sat next to Fern. Knowing Fern's story, it hadn't been Fern's fault, but Harriet could see the guilt washing over Fern's face.

"I wanted to write her… I could have! But how would she take randomly getting letters from Alessa Selene? Even if I tried sending her coded letters like the one I sent you?"

Harriet's eyes widened, remembering. "Oh yeah. I don't think I ever figured that out."

Fern smiled a little. "I didn't think you had when you didn't call me Fern at the Gala. If you took the first letter of each paragraph after I said to 'read it carefully,' it spells out 'it's me Fern'."

"Ohhhhhh," Harriet nodded. "Wow… yeah I wouldn't have thought to look for that."

"Well someone's gotta brush up on her Nancy Drewing," Fern giggled bumping Harriet's shoulder.

Harriet rolled her eyes. The subject of the Gala brought more questions to Harriet's mind. "So, that whole face charm thing? How did that work?"

Fern shrugged. "I don't entirely know. It was a trade secret, but I guess it just… made my face unrecognizable to those who knew about who I really was? So, like… when you _first_ met me, you saw my real face. But every time after that, it blinded you."

"Wow…" Harriet muttered, chewing her lip sympathetically.

"I know you don't want people to know you're famous and all that… I don't either, honestly… but do you have any idea how it feels to look someone in the eyes who you love and there's just _no_ recognition there? They have no idea who you are…?"

Harriet felt her stomach turn in knots. She thought about Neville. His own parents had been tortured into madness, and could no longer recognize him. Harriet didn't know how that felt, but she now had a terrifying fear that she might, and soon. Not wanting to think about that, she changed the subject.

"So how did those girls remove the charm? And what were they? I _know_ they weren't human. Not entirely, anyway. I watched them leave. The red-headed one—Calla? Callie?—she grew long ears and she looked like she was furred…"

Fern grimaced, hugging her chest and rubbing her upper arms. "Sorry, I can't tell you that. That's a secret only Professor Howe and I know…"

Fern sighed looking up at the ceiling. "When I was ten, my parents divorced. Dad was mad about the kind of modelling Mum was signing me up for. Anyway… I overheard them mention they were going to get divorced when they were dropping me off and I ran away from school… I found myself in the castle's old ruins. That's where Calla—you were right the first time—found me. They could feel how upset I was and came to take care of me. Professor Howe made me swear not to tell anyone. They're hiding, too."

"I see…"

Fern forced a cheerful look back onto her face. "Well, enough of that stuff. Let's get you changed!"

Harriet was taken aback as Fern started lifting off Harriet's tee. She raised her arms automatically, letting Fern remove the shirt for her. Fern handed Harriet the camisole. Harriet put it on, then the dress.

"Shouldn't I have a real shirt on under this or something?" Harriet asked, looking over her bare arms.

"Too warm for that," Fern said. "This gives it a fun, summery feel. Shows your arms, you know?"

Harriet sat, pulling on the socks. They came up over her knees. She was about to fold them down when Fern stopped her.

"No, no. They're supposed to do that. They'll look silly folded down."

"Really?" Harriet blinked.

"Yeah," Fern smiled. "Adds some flair."

Harriet blushed and pulled them up all the way. She then slipped on the shoes, buckling up the straps. They did fit quite well, though the heels were a bit taller than she was used to.

"Hmmm, you ever think about cutting your hair?" Fern asked, messing with Harriet's hair from behind. "You could do so much with it if you cut it to like here: shoulder length?"

Harriet blushed. "Not—not really…?"

"Well, should think about it, anyway," Fern smiled.

Harriet looked around for her bandanna. She was about to tie it around her neck again when Fern stopped her.

"No, that totally wouldn't fit this style. Here, try this."

Fern took the bandanna and lifted Harriet's left hand. She tied it around her wrist like a bracelet.

"There, something nice and kicky," Fern grinned and opened the little handbag, drawing out some lipstick. "Now, make-up."

"Make-up?" Harriet asked.

Fern's grin grew. "Yep, make-up. Hmmmm," she put the first lipstick back in the bag and pulled out another "here we go, mulled wine, this'll go great with your hair, and help bring out your eyes."

Harriet sat on the edge of her bed and Fern sat beside her. She watched as Fern took out some blush, eye-shadow, and eye-liner. Harriet tried to fight down her apprehension. The last time someone else had put make-up on Harriet, it had been at the gala. That wasn't the most pleasant memory for her.

"I'd think after all the crap you went through you'd hate fashion," Harriet said as Fern took Harriet's glasses off for her.

"Close your eyes," Fern said, preparing the eye-liner. "I don't hate fashion. I love it, actually. I like expressing myself. I just hate people using me for it."

"Fair," Harriet admitted.

"You can do so much with it," Fern said, applying the eye-liner. "Like my outfit I wore yesterday? Totally trying to turn Kieran's head."

Harriet raised her eyebrows so fast she almost opened her eyes. "Really?"

"Oh yes…"

"D-did it?"

" _Oh_ yes…" Fern replied, her tone such that Harriet could visualise her mischievous smile before Fern snorted a laugh. "And Scott's for that matter… that wasn't intended."

Harriet chewed her lip. "Scott… he likes both, but he _prefers_ boys…"

"Ohhhh, that explains it," Fern nodded

"So… you definitely fancy Kieran, huh?"

"Duh," Fern muttered. "He's probably the first genuinely nice, straight guy I've met. Other than Finn, of course, but Finn's totally just my big brother."

Harriet smiled nodding. "Yeah, Kieran's like my brother, too. Is it because of the Wendy thing?"

It was Fern's turn to blush. "I… kind of? It _was_ nice to meet someone who remembered a really fun time in my life. Something I was involved in that inspired people."

Harriet heard Fern putting away the eye-liner, and felt the soft brush of the eye-shadow.

"I was kind of apprehensive when he first saw me at Hermione's. That staring thing he kept doing. He later explained that it was because he recognized me, but he couldn't think from where."

Harriet giggled. "Yeah… he was staring hard."

"That's what made it weird at the Yule Ball. Like Dora told him I was Wendy… but he couldn't make that connection in his head. Then that damn fairy zapped the charm and he could recognize me… I just totally panicked. But he was so sweet about it all and never blamed me… we started writing after that. Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Harriet opened them, blinking. Fern took a breath before looking Harriet over in her outfit and giving a soft giggle.

"What?"

"Oh, just enjoying the coincidence," Fern replied.

"What coincidence?"

"That you like wearing kneesocks," Fern explained. "Finn has a thing for girls wearing them, too."

Harriet was quite sure that Fern did not need to use the blush anymore.

* * *

"Oh goodness," Hermione said as Harriet and Fern stepped off the elevator onto the ground floor. "You look lovely!"

Harriet grinned. She had a spring in her step after finally looking herself over in the mirror when Fern was done with her make-up. She thought she looked as good as she felt.

Everyone was standing down in the foyer. She caught Daddy's eye. Fortunately, he did not seem to disapprove of this outfit nearly as much as yesterday's. However, he didn't seem to be paying much attention, either. He seemed distracted, and his eyes were bloodshot. Harriet wondered how much he had slept.

Mum noticed Harriet's glance and seemed to understand what Harriet was looking for. "You look lovely today, sweetie."

"Thanks," Harriet replied. "I wanted to look good for them… Fern picked it all out though."

"That was very nice of you, dear," Mum smiled at Fern.

Fern smiled back warmly. "It was a blast, really."

"Here comes the car," Marcus called from the doorway.

The group moved out through the large entrance doors and onto the steps. Harriet looked around the group and noted that Mr Flamel was not there to greet her grandparents. She supposed he must be dealing with the Mr Gatsby issue.

There was the crunch of gravel and two cars pulled in through the gate. They pulled up in front of the steps. Ronnie nudged Harriet's arm and Harriet realized she'd been holding her breath, breathing in deeply and feeling a lot less faint.

Aurors hopped out of the front of the first car. They opened the rear doors and two people stepped out. Whatever Harriet had expected from Aurora's parents, it wasn't what she got.

The first out was Aurora's mother. She was tall, and willowy. Her hair was snow-white, flowing and straight. Her face was lined with age, but her eyes were bright and twinkling. She wore soft, flowing lavender robes, with several beaded necklaces, each with multi-coloured crystals hanging from them.

Aurora's father was next. He was shorter than Aurora's mother by half a head, but he was just as thin. He wore faded tan robes, with at least three silver clip earrings in his prominent ears. His hair was also long and white, but was receding markedly, and the entire front half of his head was bald. He had a neatly trimmed white beard and moustache, with a strong, wide jawline, and lips that looked incapable of frowning. His smile was jovial and he spread his arms wide, laughing as he caught a twin in each arm.

"Grampa Zeb!" Rosie squealed.

"Gramma Lisa!" Nan cried as the twins shifted to hug her as well.

"I'm so happy you finally made it," Mum said, hurrying down and joining in the group hug.

As Harriet watched, she was surprised. When Mum and Gramma Lisa broke apart, Mum's eyes were narrowed and accusatory. Gramma Lisa didn't seem the least bit perturbed.

"Ahhhh, my Rora, darlin'," Grampa Zeb said, hugging his daughter tight.

His voice was gravelly but kindly, and his accent sounded a bit like the Jacksons back at Hogwarts. Harriet watched Mum. She gave her father the same look she'd given her mother after they broke apart.

"Goodness," Gramma Lisa said, taking in the house. "Is this a home or a palace?"

Harriet noted her accent was different than Grampa Zeb's. She sounded much more like Mum and the twins.

"All proper homes are palaces," Grampa Zeb chuckled, prompting an eye-roll from Gramma Lisa.

"Welcome to our home," Mrs Flamel said, descending the stairs to greet the guests. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"

"An adventure for sure," Gramma Lisa gave a floaty laugh, shaking Mrs Flamel's hand.

"A bit faster pace than we're used to for sure, but we're not so old yet as to be unable to enjoy a new experience or two!" Grampa Zeb chortled as he shook Mrs Flamel's other hand at the same time.

"Oh, y-yes, indeed," Mrs Flamel stammered, clearly taken aback at the odd greeting of shaking both hands at once. "I'm Jessica Flamel. My husband Charles wanted to meet you but he unfortunately had some business to attend to."

"No worries at all. This is my wife, Lisa. I'm Zebedee, but please, call me Zeb. Now, where's this famous future granddaughter of mine?" Grampa Zeb grinned looking around the group.

"Here she is," Daddy said, putting a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

Harriet swallowed and started walking forward with him. The couple smiled warmly and started towards them.

"Oh, aren't you a little vision," Gramma Lisa said, putting her hands on Harriet's cheeks, turning her face this way and that.

As she did, Harriet was overcome by a strongly herbal smell that for some reason made her think of Dudley.

"And your outfit is simply adorable. You dress rather like Rora did around your age," Gramma Lisa leaned down and inspected the flap over the left breast pocket of the dress. "DD, aahhhh one of yours, eh?" she said giving Daddy a wink.

Daddy beamed with pride.

"The prim and proper type, eh?" Grampa Zeb laughed. "Yes, Rora was just the same at your age. Always wanting to look respectable, like a good girl."

Harriet felt as though her face was going to burst into flames. She glanced at Mum and saw she was not alone. Mum looked rather like Hermione did when one of them was breaking a rule.

"A bit freer than Rora was though," Gramma Lisa winked, "judging by your make-up."

"Ah, Daniel," Grampa Zeb said, shaking Daddy's hand before pulling him down into a hug. "Good to see you all safe and sound again."

"Good to be that way," Daddy chuckled.

Grampa Zeb turned his deep, blue-grey eyes onto Harriet's. His smile was comforting and kindly.

"Let's get us a proper look at you, now. Well, you are a sweet one," he smiled. "Yes, inquisitive eyes you've got; take in every detail, don't you? Smart one; brave and strong."

Harriet did not know what to say to such praise, and so simply held out a hand. "H-hi," she stammered. "Harriet."

Grampa Zeb grinned openly and pulled her into a hug. "Nah, child. No handshakes, we're to be family! And families hug."

Harriet couldn't remember a time in her life she felt more awkward, and yet more perfectly happy as she slowly hugged him back. She felt so happy she didn't mind that he smelled just as strongly of herbs as Gramma Lisa.

"Daniel, what's wrong?" Gramma Lisa asked, looking closely at Daddy's face.

"Oh, it's nothing," Daddy said waving a dismissive hand. "Order business."

"Ahhh yes, the mysterious Order," Grampa Zeb nodded, his lips twitching.

"This is our friend, Emma!" Rosie said, pulling Emma over to introduce her to their grandparents.

"'Lo," Emma said awkwardly, sounding a bit like her old, incredibly shy self.

"Charmed to meet you, young lady," Grampa Zeb smiled, shaking Emma's hand.

Harriet looked to her friends. They stepped up, and Harriet began introducing them. No one else reacted the way Mum had. The only noticeable reaction was Fern's. She crinkled her nose as she shook their hands and gave the pair a shrewd look as they moved on to shake Scott's hand.

All the while, Gramma Lisa and Grampa Zeb were perfectly pleasant. However, Harriet couldn't help but notice that the whole time, Mum seemed on edge. Her smile was definitely forced, and she was clasping her hands together so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Daddy seemed to notice as well. He put a comforting hand on Mum's shoulder and smiled at Harriet.

"Well, now we have a free afternoon, how would you like to show your new grandparents around town?"

Harriet's eyes widened. She hadn't been ready for that.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea," Gramma Lisa said.

"I couldn't agree more," Grampa Zeb beamed.

"O-okay," Harriet stammered.

Before she knew what was happening, she was off walking down the main road, flanked by her new grandparents.

"So… what has Rora told you about us?" Gramma Lisa asked, smiling kindly.

"Not much, really," Harriet admitted.

Grampa Zeb chuckled. "That sounds about right."

Harriet gave him a quizzical look.

"Ah, just family drama. Lisa and I are a bit too 'free-spirited' for Rora's liking," Grampa Zeb explained, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"I-I see," Harriet said. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"Ah, we're retired now," Gramma Lisa said. "I used to teach Astronomy, just as Rora does now."

"Where Rora got all the brains," Grampa Zeb whispered to Harriet behind his hand.

In spite of herself, Harriet giggled. "And what did you do?" she asked.

"Oh, let's see," Grampa Zeb muttered, rubbing his bearded chin. "After years of being a family disappointment, I made my way to North Dakota where I found my calling as an artist. An illustrator, if you will."

"An illustrator?"

"Yes. For text-books, generally. Though if you were to ask my family, all that meant is I continued to be a disappointment."

"Why did you have to go to North Dakota for that?"

"Ah, I was inspired by the open plains, and the native culture and art," Grampa Zeb explained. "I wanted to help bring that to the public, to get people more interested in their tales."

"And you were trying to get me to hire you to illustrate my newest book," Gramma Lisa teased, giving Grampa Zeb a sly look.

"Well, that may have been a _small_ part," Grampa Zeb winked back. "Mostly I wanted an excuse to talk to such a lovely lady."

"How lucky that you were successful in both endeavours," Gramma Lisa teased, before clearing her throat, remembering Harriet was there.

"So, that's where we found ourselves. Two free-spirits in a backwards, back-water, bigoted land," Grampa Zeb explained. "Doing our best to spread peace and love. Long story short, I learned how to dodge a punch quite well."

Harriet snorted a laugh.

"After we retired we mostly relaxed, and travelled when not working on our garden," Gramma Lisa continued. "Then the war started… we managed to make it to Minnesota, which was closer and didn't secede."

Gramma Lisa looked down at Harriet, smiling gently. "And what about you, dear? What things do you enjoy? Admittedly, we received quite an earful about you from the twins, but it's always best to get your story straight from the source!"

Harriet fought back another blush. "I don't know what to say about myself, really… Um… I guess I just try my best to be a normal kid?"

"Hmmm," Grampa Zeb mused. "I say you'd be best served trying your best to be yourself. Yourself is always the best you to be."

"What if I don't know who that is?" Harriet asked.

Gramma Lisa put a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "And how will you ever find that out if you don't go looking?"

Harriet mulled that over. That certainly did seem to make sense.

Gramma Lisa leaned low, whispering to Harriet behind her hand. "And if you ever do find out who you are, let us know. We're still trying to find ourselves."

Harriet giggled again. "You're both a lot cooler than I thought you'd be," she admitted.

Both threw their heads back and laughed. "You've mostly dealt with Rora," Grampa Zeb winked. "It was her form of rebelling, being the 'respectable one.'"

"Admittedly, the twins did adjust her attitude, dramatically," Gramma Lisa sighed.

"We did all we could to be supportive, but she never liked us being around the twins too much," Grampa Zeb explained, rubbing a hand over the bald front half of his head. "Thought we were a 'bad influence'."

"I see…" Harriet muttered, not sure what to say about that.

"I hear you've had plenty of adventures," Gramma Lisa changed the subject.

"Heh, if you want to call them that," Harriet flushed. "Most people would call it trouble."

"Hah!" Grampa Zeb slapped his knee. "She's a wit."

"Well, trouble's what I'd call nearly getting crushed by a troll my first Halloween at school," Harriet said.

"Oof, a troll," Gramma Lisa nodded seriously. "How on earth did that get into a school?"

"One of the teachers let it in," Harriet explained. "He was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone for Lord Voldemort."

Gramma Lisa whistled. "The twins didn't tell us that one…"

"They weren't at Hogwarts that year," Harriet said. "I didn't really know Mum that well by then. She was just the pretty Astronomy professor."

Gramma Lisa and Grampa Zeb chuckled.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"Calling her 'Mum' already," Gramma Lisa smiled, resting a hand over her heart. "Bless you, so sweet."

Harriet bit her lip, shrugging. "It just… stuck. After the attack, I was freaking out and punched a mirror. She held me and healed my hand and hummed a pretty song to me. It was the first time I ever really felt that feeling… like…"

"A mother's love?" Gramma Lisa queried.

Harriet nodded.

"The song, did it go like this?" Grampa Zeb asked, and began humming.

"That's it!" Harriet gasped.

Grampa Zeb smiled. "Ashokan Farewell, by Jay Ungar. It came out around the time the twins were born. We took Rora to a concert of his as a treat just before they were born. She hummed it to them every night to lull them to sleep."

Harriet flushed, glancing back at the house. Mum had lulled Harriet to sleep with it just the night before. Harriet's sense of belonging grew exponentially in her heart.

"So, Daniel was friends with your birth-father?" Grampa Zeb asked.

"Yeah, but he was closer friends with Remus. I didn't get to meet Daddy until I was thirteen."

The pair stopped.

"Why on earth not?" Gramma Lisa asked.

Harriet grimaced as the angry memory resurfaced. "I was sent to live with my birth-mum's sister. Some sort of magical protection or something, because she gave her life to save me. I had to live with my mum's blood. I guess it's broken now… but Daddy wasn't allowed to see me. He tried to adopt me, but Dumbledore stopped him."

"Astonishing," Grampa Zeb rubbed his chin.

"That doesn't sound like him…" Gramma Lisa shook her head. "Not the stories I've heard…"

Harriet shrugged. "He told me he did it to keep me safe… but he was wrong to have done it. He made a mistake."

"I'd say," Grampa Zeb sniffed. "A child belongs with their proper family. Blood doesn't make a proper family, love does."

Harriet felt her sense of affection for her new grandparents growing.

"You didn't have any other family?" Gramma Lisa asked. "Just your aunt?"

"Yeah… no grandparents or brothers or sisters or anything," Harriet replied.

"Well, if you're already calling Daniel and Rora 'Daddy' and 'Mum,' you can call us your grandparents," Gramma Lisa said.

Harriet once more felt as though her heart was glowing.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with remarkable speed. Gramma Lisa and Grampa Zeb brought real life to Avalon. They regaled everyone with stories of their youthful escapades. They participated in a great many Native rights protests until they had Mum, at which point they seemed to settle down into a proper family life, and instead turned their protest efforts to books and stories.

Harriet liked the latter stories more. She liked hearing about what Mum was like as a child. She would sit and snuggle with Mum and the twins as Gramma and Grampa told their tales. She kept wanting Mum to hum the song to her more, but was worrying it was a bit childish.

The only two in the house who didn't seem all that happy was Mum, and surprisingly, Beauregard. She didn't know why Beauregard was being so irritable. He wandered the house muttering to himself in French. He was starting to remind Harriet a little of Kreacher. She wondered if Hermione and Marcus were continuing to try and sneak out of their rooms to meet each other in secret.

Mum was on edge the entire time. Daddy kept assuring Harriet that she was just getting worried about the wedding. Harriet didn't think so. Every time they sat together and talked about the wedding, Mum seemed the happiest. It was only ever when Gramma Lisa and Grampa Zeb were sharing their tales that she seemed the most anxious.

Fortunately, Daddy seemed to get on swimmingly with Gramma Lisa and Grampa Zeb. He joked freely with them, and laughed more easily with them around. If Harriet didn't know better, she'd have guessed they were his parents, and not Mum's.

Harriet was having a harder and harder time focusing on these quandaries at the moment. Her birthday was coming. This would be her first birthday with a proper family. On top of that, she was anxious to hear from Sirius and Kreacher about their search for Finn. She knew she was being overly optimistic, but the thought of Finn being found for her birthday steadily began to fill her mind.

Not wanting to get her hopes up, Harriet threw herself into helping with wedding planning. Daddy was designing all the dresses and suits. Harriet and the twins were to be bridesmaids, while Professor Spring was going to be the Maid of Honour. Meanwhile, Remus was to be the Best Man, and Sirius and Moody would be the groomsmen.

Harriet was mostly involved in helping pick out décor. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but she was happy that her opinions were being so valued. She tried to pick the most sophisticated things she could when asked. Even if her ideas weren't always picked, she wanted her parents to know how seriously she was taking this.

The Flamel's were as generous as ever. They were providing the venue for the wedding, and procuring all the materials. The morning of her birthday, the Flamels took them all to the little chapel on the grounds, where the wedding was to be held.

Harriet gaped as she looked around the building. It was little and quaint looking on the outside, but as so often in the magical world, the inside held a surprise. Within the chapel, was an entire cathedral.

"It is modelled on ze original Notre Dame cathedral," Mr Flamel explained. "Grandcestor Nicolas was a devout man," Mr Flamel explained. "Until his dying day he would come here to worship."

Harriet was only half listening as Mr Flamel gave the tour. She was too busy staring around in wonder. Behind them over the entrance was a massive rose window of stained-glass. She could just make out little figures in the circles of the rose window, and intricate patterns in the others. Underneath was a row of tall, arched stained-glass windows, each representing some figure.

Before them was the long nave, as Mr Flamel had called it. They were standing on a large, labyrinth. Harriet could tell the twins were aching to try and work their way through it, but restrained themselves while under Mum's watchful eye. Harriet had to admit the idea sounded fun to her as well.

The nave was three stories high. Every level lined with more stained glass. The ground floor had great stone pillars, supporting the multi-arched ceiling. From each arch between the pillars hung beautiful golden chandeliers, all flickering with lit candles.

"Here we reach the crossing of the transept," Mrs Flamel chimed in. "At each end of the transept are more rose windows, and ahead of us is the altar, where the ceremony will be held."

Harriet gaped. The altar looked like its own miniature castle. The floor was polished blue and gold. The carpeting of the altar itself was a deep red with gold crosses, and all around behind it was a host of statues set in arched recesses, topped with crosses.

Grampa Zeb chortled. "Yes… a very devout man, indeed."

"Such styling, such devotion…" Gramma Lisa said, looking around with the same sense of wonder Harriet felt.

"Even with magic, it took many years for this to be completed," Mr Flamel explained. "Grandcestor Nicolas considered it among his most prized works here at Avalon. When we wizards went underground… many were left stripped of their faith. It was too dangerous for us to go to ze same places of worship we had enjoyed. So, Nicolas built zis here… where his magical brethren could still come for a sense of peace and belonging in the grand scheme of ze universe."

Mr Flamel paused, running a hand along a railing, smiling in appreciation.

"Many would pilgrim across Europe to come here. Over ze centuries, most have lost this faith. Admittedly, us included. And so, zis place fell into disrepair. It was Castillon who set himself to repairing and restoring it with ze passing of Nicolas and Perenelle. Zis is where he mostly lives zese days. Even in his great age, he is tireless in his devotion."

Harriet felt her attention waning. She was starting to wander off a little, taking in more of the building. There was something comforting about the space. There were many places she could hide, to be alone, to get away from the world here. It was so quiet, even with the nearby voices.

Harriet paused looking down an alcove. There were two large intricately carved stone blocks that Harriet was quite sure were tombs. With a jolt in her chest, Harriet knew who they had to belong to.

Mr Flamel noticed and sighed sadly. "Ah, yes, that is Nicolas and Perenelle… together in true eternity."

Harriet wanted to walk over. She wanted to show the sorrow she felt. She'd only ever wanted to stop Lord Voldemort from getting his body back. Now, she'd apparently failed at even that.

Mum put a comforting hand on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet leaned against her, and resumed walking about with the group as Mr Flamel continued the tour. She heard nothing he said.

"Come on, we still have your birthday to celebrate," Mum said quietly to Harriet.

Harriet forced a smile and nodded. As they left, she still took a glance over her shoulder at the alcove. She had a sneaking suspicion she would be taking another little flight on her broom that night after everyone else went to bed.

* * *

Harriet's birthday celebration was quite an event. The Flamels got magical fireworks to shoot off in celebration. Harriet thought that was going a bit too far, but Dora assured Harriet that was the routine for all birthdays at Avalon.

Her presents were predictable, but she appreciated them all the same. Everyone got her quidditch related items: books, cleaning supplies for her _Firebolt_ , new gear, and so on. The most interesting gift was the one that Gramma and Grampa gave her.

"It's called a dreamcatcher," Grampa Zeb explained as Harriet pulled it from the wrapping. "Rora told us you've been having troubled dreams. This is a proper one, made by the local Ojibwe tribe where we lived."

Harriet studied the object. It was clearly handmade. It was a sprig curled and tied into a hoop. It was further held in this shape by a webbing of a material Harriet couldn't recognize, with a small hole in the middle. Here and there in the webbing were little feathers and beads. It connected to the hoop at eight points.

"The webbing is sinew," Gramma Lisa explained. "It's meant to represent a spider web. According to Ojibwe, Asibikaashi, or Spider Woman, is the caretaker of all the Ojibwe. She uses her webs to take bad dreams from their children. At the time, her people were one, and this was easy. But as they spread apart, her job became harder and harder. So the people took to making these dreamcatchers to help her."

"The hoop in the centre lets the good dreams through," Grampa Zeb added. The bad dreams are caught in the webbing, and destroyed by the first rays of the rising sun."

Harriet studied the dreamcatcher more. On the one hand it seemed silly. On the other, she felt it was very thoughtful.

Rosie seemed to read Harriet's mind.

"They really work," she insisted. "Nan and I had really bad dreams when we were little and still in the US. Gramma and Grampa got us one and they stopped right away."

Harriet smiled gently. "Cool, thank you… I could definitely use some full night sleeps…"

She hugged Gramma and Grampa tight in thanks. As she parted, she caught Mum's eye. Mum was genuinely smiling again, and finally seemed relaxed.

They had cake after this, which Beauregard and Snickers had made. It was one of the most amazing cakes Harriet had ever had. It was red velvet, with a vanilla frosting that tingled all of Harriet's tastebuds. Harriet was at first surprised by the simplicity. Mrs Weasley had once made her a Snitch shaped birthday cake. However, the taste was such that Harriet did not mind in the slightest.

This was only the starter of the fun surprises Harriet had that night. Sirius walked over with his present. Harriet expected it to be something about Finn, but to her surprise, it was his knife. The one he had used to attack the Fat Lady's portrait.

"This knife will open any lock," Sirius explained. "Keep it on you at all times this year… at all times."

Harriet glanced at Daddy. To her surprise, Daddy didn't disapprove. Instead, he gave her a very serious nod.

"O-okay," Harriet said, looking the knife over.

She wasn't sure where she would be able to keep it discretely, or if it was even going to be allowed at Hogwarts. But if Daddy wanted her to have it, too, she supposed it was likely to come in handy.

As the party settled down, Harriet finally found herself alone with Sirius. She was on tenterhooks as she pulled him aside.

"So, what's the news?" Harriet asked at once.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "We have some leads, but nothing solid. He's continuing to head in a sort of southwesterly direction. But he's very erratic. It's… it's as though he's trying to go somewhere… but because of his memory lost he just… starts to wander. Kreacher and I still think he's heading for Dublin. If you follow the road he's on, it goes straight there. We're imagining we'll catch him around the border. He won't have any documentation, so they won't let him through."

"Wh-where have you seen signs of him?" Harriet asked.

"I last had scent of him in Hillsborough," Sirius explained. "From there he apparently got on another bus. We're trying to listen for people talking about buskers. It seems to be how he's surviving. Sightings matching his description have been reported in Gamblestown, but also down in Waringsford…"

Sirius grunted in frustration. "It's like trying to track a fly…" he grumbled. "Every time we think we have him pinned down and figured out where he's going, he changes direction. Not to mention we're going on largely rumours. Who knows if any of the buskers people speak of are really him. There's quite a few in cities. We tend to treat the tales from small towns most seriously, because they're less likely to be places someone would try and sing for money…"

Harriet sighed. This wasn't the news she'd wanted to hear. Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him. He can't be on the run forever. Kreacher and I are making a surprisingly good team…"

"That's good," Harriet said, quite sincerely.

Sirius snorted a laugh. "Yeah… he's bound and determined to help you. I can't say we necessarily like each other… but we can work together. I do the sniffing, so to speak. Kreacher does the sneaking… he gets me into buildings where I can look at security footage, see if he's gone past the entrances or come in to buy food, that sort of thing."

Harriet pulled Sirius into a hug. Even if he didn't have anything solid, the fact he was trying this hard meant everything to her.

"Thanks," Harriet said. "I know you'll find him."

Sirius hugged Harriet back. "Thanks, I'm glad you believe in me. I definitely have had my days where I doubt myself."

Harriet kept hugging him. From the doorway to the balcony came Hermione's voice.

"Harriet? We're almost ready for the campfire."

Harriet blinked looking around. No one had mentioned a campfire. Sirius smiled kindly, put his hand back on Harriet's shoulder, and they went to join the others. They headed down a small staircase off the balcony and into the massive back garden. Gramma and Grampa were already there, just finishing setting up a large ring of stones, with a stacked pile of sticks on the top.

Camp chairs were set up around the big fire, and Harriet took one between the twins. The sun was just beginning to set behind the walls, casting the garden in darkness.

"Here we are," Grampa Zeb grinned around at everyone. "Let's have a little light!"

He pointed his wand at the stack of sticks and at once they erupted into flames. A wave of dry heat swept over Harriet, and it was rather comforting, despite the already hot summer night.

"Lovely," Mr Flamel grinned, putting an arm around Mrs Flamel's shoulder.

"I quite agree," Mrs Flamel nodded.

"Mr Dusk?"

The voice came from the house. Harriet looked around and saw Captain Kane walking over to them. His face was stern, but by now Harriet just figured that was the only way his face looked.

"What is it?" Daddy asked, rising from his chair.

Captain Kane stopped, looking into the flames as if transfixed. His face was blank, but Harriet could see something happening in his eyes. Harriet studied his eyes, and as she did, a little sense of giddiness welled up inside her.

"Captain?"

Captain Kane snapped out of his revelry and looked around at Daddy.

"Sorry," Captain Kane said. "Memories. Anyway, we have a situation. McGonagall wants to speak to you."

"On my way," Daddy said, hurrying past Captain Kane.

Harriet felt the giddiness ebb away and worry replaced it. What had happened? Captain Kane did not look too concerned as he returned his attention to the fire.

"Used to have campfires like this when I was a kid," he said. "They're a big thing in the country in the US. Had my first Firewhisky around one, just before I left school."

Grampa Zeb chuckled. "Ahhh, a little rebel," he winked.

Captain Kane shot Grampa Zeb look that Harriet couldn't read. She couldn't tell if he was offended or not. He overlooked the statement.

"We'd always make s'mores around them," Captain Kane said.

"S'mores?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, s'mores. A roasted marshmallow between two pieces of graham cracker with a piece of a Hershey's chocolate bar. Always Hershey's. It wasn't a proper s'more without it."

"We don't really have those things in Europe," Kieran said sadly. "They sound amazing, though."

 _They really do,_ Harriet thought.

Captain Kane snorted. "Heh, what kinda place is this… where kids don't have campfires with s'mores?"

He kept staring into the fire. The group was silent, except for the crackling of the flames. Everyone exchanged awkward looks.

"Well, I'll get back to see what's going on," Captain Kane said and turned, simply walking off without another word.

"…Is he okay?" Ronnie asked, jerking her thumb at Captain Kane's back.

"He has had a very hard war," Mum said.

The group fell silent again, as everyone became entranced by the fire. Harriet was trying to relax, but her mind kept being taken back to Daddy leaving. What had happened? The twins each took one of Harriet's hands, giving comforting squeezes. Harriet smiled and squeezed back, appreciative.

The group finally began to break into chit-chat. Fern was chatting with Gramma and Grampa, who were giving her soft, sympathetic looks. Hermione and Marcus were talking about flame charms, inspired by the one Grampa had used to start the fire.

Even with her worry, the dry heat and soothing crackling of the campfire was starting to make Harriet sleepy. She lounged back in her chair, feeling her eyelids get heavy. She didn't know how much time had passed, but there was the sound of footsteps approaching. Harriet looked around again and saw Captain Kane returning. She furrowed her brow. This time he had a sack under his arm.

"Miss Sinistra," Captain Kane said. "Your fiancé needs you."

"Is zere a serious problem?" Mr Flamel asked, starting to rise from his chair.

"We're not sure," Captain Kane said. "If there's a problem it's back in Britain. We don't have any reason to suspect Avalon is compromised."

Harriet frowned. She hated when people spoke purposefully vague like that. Just out with it, already. Mum rose and hurried past Captain Kane to the house. As when Daddy had gone, Captain Kane remained. He again was lost in the fire, when he actually smiled.

"Anyway, got you all a treat. Pulled a favour and had it expressed over."

He opened the sack, and pulled out several boxes, a handful of chocolate bars and a large bag of fluffy marshmallows.

"Whoa," Rosie grinned. "Awesome!"

Captain Kane chuckled and walked over to a nearby tree. He snapped a little branch off it, and pulled a small folding knife from his pocket. He began sharpening the end of the stick so only the white core wood was exposed. He nodded in a satisfied way and drew his wand, duplicating the stick over and over.

"Marvellous," Gramma Lisa cooed. "You're our hero."

Captain Kane snorted. "Kids having campfires and eating s'mores. That's exactly what I'm fighting for."

At first, Harriet thought Captain Kane was being ironic. However, as Harriet looked in his face, she felt surprised. He was still smiling, and there was a hint of life behind his eyes Harriet hadn't seen since the Yule Ball.

He handed out the sticks, and set out the supplies for them all. He was about to walk off when Grampa stopped him.

"Where you off too, Capitan?" Grampa Zeb asked smiling. "You're not about to provide this bounty and not take part in it?"

Captain Kane paused.

"Besides, these poor Europe kids need to be taught how to make a s'more properly," Gramma Lisa winked.

Captain Kane slowly turned back. "I… have to keep an eye on this situation."

"Nonsense," Grampa Zeb insisted. "If they need you, they'll come for you. Have a s'more."

Captain Kane chewed the inside of his cheek in thought.

"Well, I guess I can suffer one," he chuckled, walking back over.

"There's a good man!" Grampa Zeb beamed.

Hermione offered Captain Kane her stick and he plucked a marshmallow from the bag.

"Now, the first thing to know about s'mores, is that bloodier conflicts than the war going on right now have broken out over whether or not the marshmallow should be burnt…"

* * *

Harriet groaned as she lay back in bed. Her stomach was full to burst. She'd lost count of how many s'mores she'd had. They'd gone through the whole bag of marshmallows, even after the chocolate and crackers ran out.

She was still worried about what was happening. Daddy and Mum had not returned. Captain Kane made himself a couple more s'mores after the first demonstration s'more, which he gave to Harriet as the birthday girl. As he had, Harriet felt herself flush. It was nice seeing his old, dashing side return.

Harriet rolled over. She supposed she should try to sneak down to the chapel. However, since she didn't know where Daddy and Mum were just yet, she knew she shouldn't. They may come to check on her, and would be furious to find her not in her room.

Harriet sighed and tossed back the other way. She wasn't going to sleep well tonight, that was for sure. She sat up, hopping out of bed and walking over to her presents. She picked up the dreamcatcher again, studying it. The design of the webbing felt hypnotic, almost like the fire had been.

She smiled at the fresh memories. After Captain Kane left, everyone had laughed much more freely. Talk turned to Hogwarts, and what lessons with him would be like.

" _It is nice to see he's a bit human_ ," Scott observed.

" _You think it'd be possible to trick him into taking his shirt off in class_?" Nan muttered.

" _NAN_!" Rosie shrieked with laughter.

Harriet had nearly choked on her s'more, inhaling some cracker dust.

" _What_?" Nan flushed. " _He's hot_!"

The circle had dissolved into laughter. Harriet managed to clear her throat, joining in. Nan's face was red, but she looked even a little proud of herself for speaking out. Harriet put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. Harriet certainly wouldn't have been open enough at Nan's age to have said that.

Harriet returned her attention to the dreamcatcher. She looked around her room. She needed somewhere good to hang it. She didn't think it would really work, but she didn't see the harm. And it was a thoughtful gift, all the same. What's more, it was very pretty.

She decided to hang it from the lamp next to her bed. That way she could see it silhouetted against the light from the glass doors to her balcony. Getting lost in its intricacy just might help her sleep, she thought.

Harriet climbed back into bed. She lay her head on the pillow, squinting to see the dreamcatcher without her glasses. She smiled watching it twist back and forth slowly. She'd just closed her eyes when a flash of bright red light shone through them, making her jump and open her eyes again. As they opened, another indistinct flare of light outside the door ended in a loud, ringing thud.

Harriet sat up, fumbling for her wand and glasses. She cursed under her breath at her slow reaction as she aimed her wand at the door. She blinked in confusion. There was nothing there. Was there?

Harriet slid out of bed for a closer look. There was an oddly shaped object on the floor of her balcony. Harriet squinted. In the dim light, it looked oddly familiar.

Harriet walked over to the doors. She opened it, poking her head out. There was no one around. She did crinkle her nose. She could detect the same herbal smell in the air that she'd smelt on Gramma and Grampa's robes the day they'd arrived. She looked at Hermione and Fern's balcony. No one was there that she could see. Where was that smell coming from? Had it been from the flash of light? It had looked rather like fire.

Harriet looked down at the object. It was round, wide object, flat on top, and wrapped in paper that looked singed in one or two places. Harriet knelt beside it. There was also a note. Harriet stood, took the note back into her room. She turned on her lamp and held up the note. Harriet gasped. She recognised the writing at once. The looping, beautiful script was unmistakable.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _News of your recent history has finally reached me, even as remote as I am now. My heart breaks that even in my attempts to correct the damage I have already done, pain continues to follow you. The loss of young Master Negus, and then the attack…_

 _You deserve better than this. And soon, I hope to have the tool to relieving you of much more pain in hand._

 _I cannot yet divulge my location, or the nature of my mission. Even with as fool-proof a method of communication as a phoenix, the risk is too great. However, I feel I can give you one small amount of comfort._

 _Via Professor McGonagall, I have become aware you are in possession of the memories of Master Finnbar Negus. I am also aware that at present, Sirius Black is gallantly and dangerous risking his freedom in an attempt to find him. On this subject, I have both advice, and tangible help._

 _The first bit of advice is going to dishearten you at face value. While Sherrod did the only thing that could be done in taking Master Negus' memories, do not think that it will be so simple as putting the memories back into his mind to return him to normal._

Harriet's hands tightened on the note, threatening to tear it. What did that mean? That even after finding him, it would be pointless? She forced herself to read on.

 _There is hope. And that is why I have chosen to give you this gift. You need it far more than I. Master Negus will need to be re-introduced to his memories. He will need to explore them, to see them. The mind is not a simple jigsaw puzzle, where thoughts can be taken out and replaced on a whim._

 _Instead, you will use this gift. Walk with him as he sees for himself what has happened in his life. Help him rediscover himself._

Harriet looked back at the parcel on the balcony. Her eyes widened. She recognized what was inside the package now. But it couldn't be. Dumbledore couldn't have given something so special to her. Harriet returned her attention to the letter.

 _You are an incredible, caring person, Harriet. You will be able to do this. You will undo a small part of an unspeakable crime. I have the fullest faith in you. You will overcome all of this, as you have overcome obstacles those even older than I have never had to face._

 _Yours Most Kindly,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _(P.S. – Do begin your lessons with Professor Snape as soon as possible.)_

Harriet threw down the note and hurried back out onto the porch. Her mind was almost blank as she tore away the wrapping. There it was, wide, broad, heavy and stone, its rim lined with runes.

Dumbledore had given Harriet his pensieve.


	9. Occlumency

**Chapter 9**

Occlumency

* * *

"At the end of the day, the only person you have to please is yourself. Trying too hard to please everyone along with yourself can only lead to self-destruction from the inside out. Besides, are we not already our own harshest critics?"

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet grunted as she managed to heft the heavy Pensieve into her trunk. DIDS hissed in agitation at the sound.

"Oh hush…"

Harriet smiled down into her trunk. She appreciated Jess enlarging the inside and lightening it for her. Harriet ran a hand through her hair as she studied the basin nestled inside.

She had to keep it a secret. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she figured it was too important. Why else would Dumbledore have sent it to her in the middle of the night?

Harriet sat on her bed. She picked up Finn, smiling at him. "Look, Finn… something that'll help once we find you."

Harriet stared hard at the jar. Curiosity, and a hint of mischief, was starting to rise in her mind. She'd learned much about Finn that he hadn't told many others. He'd told her about his parents' guilt in helping with terrorist attacks, but there was a lot she didn't know.

Harriet put her hand on the lid of the jar, and slowly began to turn.

"No," Harriet said aloud, tightening the lid and setting Finn back down.

That wouldn't be right. She couldn't go into Finn's memories without his permission. To help him, as Dumbledore had said, sure. But to just dive into his memories like that? That wasn't right.

Was it?

Harriet was distracted by the sound of voices in the hallway. She crept to the door. Two people were approaching. She thought it was Daddy and Mum but she was surprised when she opened the door to see it was Mum with Mrs Flamel.

"Oh, you're awake," Mum said as she saw Harriet peer out. "We were just coming to see you."

Harriet stepped out into the hallway. "What's going on?"

Mum and Mrs Flamel exchanged dark looks. "We have a lot to talk to you about," Mum said.

Dread began washing over Harriet. "Where's Dad?"

"He's fine, sweetie," Mum said quickly, putting her hands on Harriet's shoulders. "He had to go back to Britain. The Order needed his help."

Mum gave Mrs Flamel a searching look. "It'll probably be best if Harriet and I talk alone."

"Of course," Mrs Flamel said, giving Mum a sympathetic smile.

"Come on, dear," Mum said opening the door to her room. "We'll talk in here."

Harriet followed Mum into her room. Mum sat on her bed gesturing for Harriet to sit beside her.

Mum rubbed her face wearily. "Harriet… Sebastian is missing."

"What?!" Harriet stood up.

"Sweetie," Mum said, putting a gentle hand on Harriet's arm. "We're looking for him. That's where Daddy is right now."

"What happened? Was it Death Eaters?"

Mum sighed. "At the moment, sweetie… we don't know. We think so."

Harriet sank back onto the bed. Her knees had completely given out. Sebastian was missing. That could only mean he had been targeted because of her. But how would the Death Eaters know? They must be following Order members. They must have seen one talking to him.

Mum put an arm around Harriet's shoulder and pulled her close. "Daddy's last message said there wasn't any indication he'd been hurt… but his place had been ransacked."

Harriet's chest clenched. It had to be because of her. Somehow, someone had found out Sebastian was working with the Order. Even if he wasn't in the Order.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Mum said, stroking Harriet's hair. "We're looking for him. Daddy will have more to say when he gets back."

Harriet wrapped an arm around Mum's waist.

"Sorry, I know this is hard to hear after such a fun day, honey," Mum soothed. "But we figure it's better if you know…" Mum sighed. "And that's not all…"

Harriet looked up at her. What else could be wrong?

Mum took a deep breath. "Your father and I were in talks with the French Magical Government. We… we were going to see about transferring you to Beauxbatons."

"You mean I'd leave Hogwarts?" Harriet gasped.

Mum grimaced. "I told Daniel you wouldn't like it… but it is safer here…"

"I'm not going to Beauxbatons!" Harriet declared. "I'm not leaving my friends behind—"

"Harriet, darling," Mum soothed, heading Harriet off. "It doesn't matter anymore. The Ministry just passed an ordinance yesterday. All natural-born British students have to attend Hogwarts now."

Harriet blinked.

"We think it's a measure to keep the story of what happened at Rathlin from getting out," Mum explained. "The Ministry is trying to do as much damage control as it can… but a lot of British families who sent their children to Rathlin were threatening to take their students abroad and leave… so now the Ministry has made it illegal to do that."

Harriet scowled. On the one hand, she didn't want to go to Beauxbatons. She meant no offense to Beauxbatons, but all of her friends were at Hogwarts. Most of her best memories so far were of Hogwarts. Even if Voldemort was back, and Fudge and his Ministry were absolutely terrible, she wasn't going to give up and run away. On the other hand, she thought it was stupid of the Ministry to do that. Just because Harriet didn't want to leave Hogwarts didn't mean everyone else had to go, too.

Mum kept stroking Harriet's hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie… I'm so sorry…"

Harriet slumped against Mum's side again. This was not at all how she wanted her birthday to end.

"Why don't you and Gramma and Grampa get along?" Harriet asked. She didn't know what made her ask it. The question just slipped out of her.

Mum went rigid, then slowly exhaled. "We do, generally. But it's best if we… keep our distance."

Harriet looked up at Mum again. Mum grimaced. "It's my fault… as much as I try, there is a little part of me that blames them for… my life," Mum explained. "When I was little, the other kids at school would pick on me about them. I was the 'weird girl' who grew up with the 'weirdos'…"

"Oh, Mum…"

Mum gave Harriet a forced smile. "It's okay… I did my best to be the 'good girl'… to show I wasn't like them. Then I hit puberty, and suddenly I became much more _popular_ than I was before."

Harriet looked up at Mum. Mum was staring off into the distance, a pained look on her face.

"So, I started being considered 'cool,' and found myself hanging out with the 'cool' kids. And so—as we know—when I was sixteen…"

Harriet hugged Mum tighter.

"Needless to say it created a lot of tension. And I worry about the girls… particularly given how deeply my parents have thrown themselves into their new 'herbal' life…"

"Herbal life? Is that why they smelled funny?"

Mum rolled her eyes. "Yes… I don't necessarily mind _them_ using it. I worry about them getting you all to start using it…"

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "What even is it?"

Mum twisted her lips. "An herb called marijuana. When smoked or ingested, it creates a sensation called a 'high.' They're adults, and most magical governments don't outlaw it, but many Muggle governments do. So again, I don't mind _them_ using it as it's their choice."

"Weird," Harriet said. "I thought I smelt it out on my balcony just a bit ago."

"You what?" Mum said, instantly tensing.

"Yeah, I… stepped out on the balcony for some air," Harriet half-lied, quickly, "and I could smell it."

Mum stood up at once. She stormed towards the door. Her hand was almost on the handle when she stopped.

Harriet stared. Had she gotten her new grandparents in trouble? What if they got in a fight and it broke up the wedding? Would Mum get that angry?

Harriet braced herself. She knew what would happen were it Aunt Petunia. If Aunt Petunia had ever found out Harriet did something illegal, the world would have exploded.

Her whole body tightened. It could only have been Hermione or Fern. What if it was both of them? Would Hermione do something like that? Harriet wasn't even sure what exactly the issue was anyway. Mum had said it wasn't illegal in the magical world. All she knew was Mum was furious about it.

Mum squeezed the handle hard, but then took a deep breath. Harriet could just hear her counting backwards from ten. Mum tilted her head back, looking at the ceiling and taking another deep breath. She walked back to the bed and sat next to Harriet once more.

"Sorry, Harriet," Mum said gently. "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that… I'll have a talk with my parents about this tomorrow, and a chat with Fern."

"Fern?" Harriet asked, wondering how Mum could be so sure.

"Yes. I saw her having a little chit-chat with Zeb and Lisa," Mum explained, her voice still thick with disapproval. "And I saw that Fern recognized the smell too when they first arrived. I know a great deal of what Fern has been through. The Grangers filled Daniel and me in before she and Hermione came. However, Fern's not my child, she's not my responsibility, but she clearly needs help from real professionals. Just trying to dope herself up won't help…"

"Help like Sebastian," Harriet asked.

"Precisely," Mum said. "We'll do our best to get her some. I promise. Now… let's get you back to bed. Daddy will be back in the morning."

"Promise?"

Mum finally smiled. "Promise."

Harriet kept studying Mum's face. Harriet didn't know if she could have kept her cool that well. Then again, she wondered if she could have even shown that much anger. Mum was always so in control, always knew just what to do and say. Harriet rested a hand on top of Mum's and squeezed it, suddenly having a better idea of how she wanted to be when she grew up.

* * *

Harriet started. Something was on her shoulder. She looked up and felt relief to see the familiar outline of Daddy sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, Harricane," Daddy said gently. "It's early, so you don't have to wake up yet. I just wanted you to know I'm back safely."

Harriet sat up and hugged him tight. "Thank you," she looked up at him, hopeful. "Have you found Sebastian…?"

Daddy grimaced. "Yes, and no. The good news is: he apparently escaped."

"Who did it? Was it Voldemort?"

Daddy shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. For some reason I don't think so. The only signs of magic we found were defensive in nature. We found… to be honest we found quite a bit of blood in the house but it wasn't his. It looked like he'd been attacked by a mob… but we don't think any of them used magic."

Harriet chewed her lip. If they hadn't been using magic, they must have been trying to capture him.

"He escaped… and by the looks of it he threw one of his attackers through a wall…" Daddy sighed. "We think he went feral."

"Feral?"

"Yeah," Daddy rubbed his cheek. "The cat part of him took over. Hannah said it had only happened once before; just before he came back from the war. Anyway, there were reports on the Muggle news of a strange cat-man terrorizing London."

"Terrorizing?"

Daddy grimaced. "Sorry, that's the way the Muggles put it. He hasn't harmed anyone that we've seen, just scared a lot of them. Apparently, he ran right through Piccadilly Circus… on all fours…"

Harriet chewed her lip harder. Daddy rested her head on his chest.

"Sorry, sweetie… so sorry for all of this. First your first boyfriend goes missing, now this…"

Harriet's eyes snapped wide open. Finn was her boyfriend? Her first boyfriend? Wasn't that Fred? Had they really been dating? Harriet didn't think so. And yet…

"Anyway," Daddy said. "I got a little belated present for you."

As Harriet watched, Daddy reached down and picked up a package from the bed beside him. He held it out to Harriet, smiling softly.

"Arthur was going to bring it to you yesterday, but he got caught up in looking for Sebastian…"

Harriet felt her hands start to tremble. As with the pensieve, Harriet recognized the object under the wrapping without even opening it.

"It's all fixed," Daddy said softly as Harriet began tearing open the wrapping. "It doesn't run on electricity anymore, so it'll work at Hogwarts now."

Harriet's hands were still trembling as she held the Walkman in her hands. Her last present from Finn. Harriet set it down and flung her arms around Daddy's neck. Daddy chuckled softly, hugging Harriet back.

"It's going to be okay, honey… it's going to be okay. We have each other… we'll find him and Sebastian… I promise…"

Harriet hugged tighter. Daddy stroked her back, before gently laying her back on the bed.

"Okay, honey… get some more sleep. You can sleep in as late as you want, okay?"

Harriet managed a tired smile as she put the headphones on. Daddy leaned down, kissing her forehead. He smiled gently tapping the dreamcatcher with his finger, making it twist back and forth again.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie."

"Get some sleep, Daddy."

Daddy ruffled her hair and rose, wearily strolling from the room. Harriet watched him go, closing her eyes gently. She turned on the Walkman and hit play. There was a couple seconds hiss, when for the first time in weeks, she heard his voice.

" _Hey, Dove…"_

* * *

The next two days were a roller-coaster for Harriet. On the one hand, she had her Walkman back and could at least hear Finn's voice. On the other, she now had Sebastian to worry about. The one thing helping Harriet get through was the knowledge that even if he was on the run and not himself, at least Sebastian had escaped whoever had attacked him.

She wondered who it was that had gone after him. It couldn't have been the Death Eaters. They would have used magic of some kind; stunning spells and such.

Who else could it be? Daddy had mentioned a mob. She didn't know anyone who had a mob. Kinney always worked alone, didn't he? He had Crouch, Jr with him now, but that was hardly a mob.

It couldn't have been Kinney, Harriet told herself. Kinney could turn into a gorilla. He at least could have kept up with Sebastian. Harriet had seen first-hand what Kinney could do in that form. She didn't know what Sebastian was capable of, having 'gone feral,' but she was sure more damage would have done been done to the house if Kinney was involved.

Harriet was further relieved to see Mum had taken the more sensible route with both her parents and Fern. Her parents were rather more subdued than usual, which told Harriet they had spoken, but Mum no longer acted quite as tense as she had been.

Fern, meanwhile, was acting as though nothing had happened at all. In fact, when Harriet showed her the Walkman later that day, the pair spent most of the day together, passing the headphones back and forth to listen to his voice.

"He was soooooo into you," Fern teased, passing the headphones back.

"Yeah?" Harriet asked, setting the headphones down, now more interested in a chat.

"Oh yeah, he talked about you for like a week after. About your outfit and your cute smile and how bashful you were. Then he talked even more about you after he found out who you were. About how he got to dance with someone genuinely famous who didn't say a thing about being famous, instead of all the girls at Rathlin who think they're famous and act like it."

Harriet flushed a little while Fern sighed. "I could so use a hit right now…"

"Hit?"

"Weed," Fern grumbled. "Your mum confiscated what your grandparents gave me this morning…"

Harriet grimaced. "Why do you need it?"

"I don't… I just like it. It keeps me mellow. It helped me get through a _lot_ of shows and shoots…"

Fern lounged back on Harriet's bed. "We'd just do this, sometimes. When it wasn't our turn on stage or in front of the camera we'd just lounge around the changing room and get totally pissed… Mum didn't care. It was cheaper than getting me actual anti-depressants."

Harriet grimaced. She couldn't wrap her mind around Fern's mum. Who would treat their child like that? Sure, the Dursleys had been positively dreadful to Harriet for years, but they'd always treated Dudley like a prince.

"It helped me deal with how hooked I was on other shite Mum made me take," Fern continued. "Stupid diet pills… those were the fucking wors—almost—almost the fucking worst. When she'd make me throw up after meals, before she hooked me on the pills, _that_ was the fucking worst."

Harriet clapped a hand to her mouth. Her own stomach was churning at the thought.

"Oh yeah, that was a treat. Then they gave me the diet-pills. They were better at first… then I got hooked on them. I get shaky if I don't have them every so often. The healers at St Mungo's gave me potions and stuff to 'get over the addictions' but they didn't work as good."

Harriet didn't know what to say to any of this. She lay back on her bed, the pair just staring at the ceiling as Finn's deep voice floated out of the headphones, just loud enough to hear. Harriet looked sideways at Fern. She was surprised that she was getting along with her so well for someone she'd known for such a short time. Perhaps it was because Fern got being different so much better than the others did.

Not that Harriet wasn't having fun with the rest. They were suitably sympathetic about Sebastian, and gave her plenty of space the first day, then spent the second trying to do anything to cheer her up. They all went to play more Quidball, which did help Harriet's mood.

Even then, Harriet's mind was working. She kept looking for things amongst her friends. For instance, while playing Quidball, she noticed that Hermione and Marcus always played as far apart from each other as they could on the ground, yet they kept stealing glances at each other for approval whenever they got in a good kick.

She also kept her eye on Kieran and Fern. Despite there being three on broomsticks, Fern would kick the ball to Kieran twice as often as she did to Harriet or Dora. In turn, Kieran would throw the ball back down to Fern much more than the others. As usual, Fern grew too tired, but she could play much longer than before. When she sat, Kieran also bowed out to go sit with her.

Hermione was practically bouncing off the ground as she watched. Her squeal of delight quickly turned into a shriek when Dora threw the football as hard as she could, bouncing it off the ground right at Hermione's feet, scaring her.

* * *

The next day, their Hogwarts letters arrived. Hermione was particularly excited about this, and no one was in any doubt as to why.

"Prefect badges are given out this year!" Hermione declared from the breakfast table.

Harriet didn't particularly want to talk about school. She was still harbouring a hint of bitterness over finding out she'd nearly been sent to Beauxbatons.

"I still can't believe that," Marcus growled. "What could they be on about?"

Harriet kept eating her porridge and treacle. She had planned to keep quiet about the new decree as long as possible, but a letter from Hermione's cousin, Camille, made it their sole topic of conversation the night before. Camille had almost been required to come to Hogwarts under the new decree. She had been born in Britain, despite having spent her entire life in France. France was presently fighting the law, and the Ministry it seemed was backing down enough to give exemptions to cases like Camille's.

"I admit, I had rather hoped Camille would have to come," Hermione said sadly. "But I wouldn't want her to leave her friends…"

Harriet ate even more determinedly. On top of the frustration over not wanting to talk about this, she was feeling the added frustration over having the exact same discussion as the night before.

With the sound of fluttering paper, the post arrived. A whole parliament of owls descended upon the teens sitting around their table on the balcony. There was one for each of them. One by one, the owls settled down in front of all ten teens.

Harriet took her letter. She felt a tiny glimmer of excitement. What if it was her? She wasn't sure she really wanted to be a prefect (she remembered all too well how Percy had acted as prefect) yet still she thought it might be cool. She would get to use the prefect bathroom, for one. She'd get to help guide new students around.

Harriet ripped open her letter and pulled out the papers inside. Her face fell ever so slightly. There was nothing about being a prefect inside. It was just their book list and the usual instructions about boarding the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September.

Everyone exchanged looks, except for Ronnie who exhaled in relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" she declared. "Fred and George would have been miserable if I'd gotten the badge!"

"Mione…?" Marcus asked.

Harriet leaned over to look down the table at Hermione. Hermione's hands were trembling as she upended her open envelope. A bright, red prefect's badge slid out into her hand.

"Woohoo!" Fern cheered, raising her hands high in the air in celebration.

Hermione kept staring at the badge, then looked up at Marcus. Marcus tilted his letter, and as with Hermione, a prefect badge slid out into his hand.

"Well done, mate!" Kieran said, slapping Marcus hard on the back.

Marcus was so startled he nearly dropped his badge.

"Anyone else?" Rosie asked, looking on with interest.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Really?" Kieran asked, looking at Scott and Dora. "Neither of you?"

"Guess not," Scott said.

Harriet's heart sank. Scott looked positively devastated.

"Oh, Scott," Hermione said, tactfully putting her badge out of sight.

Scott sighed. "My fault, I guess… I… not like I ever spend much time in my house. I had a third year last year who didn't even know who I was…"

"Hey, I didn't get one, either," Kieran smiled patting his friend on the back.

Scott smiled feebly. "True…"

"Harriet and I didn't get one," Dora said perfectly cheerfully.

"Er, I don't think _anyone_ wants to give you any power," Ronnie teased, winking.

Dora sniggered playfully. "Yeah… that's a _good_ call."

Even Harriet laughed. The group quieted down, resuming eating and chit-chatting. Harriet kept stealing glances at Marcus. While Hermione was already deep in conversation with Fern about the responsibilities of a Hogwarts prefect, Marcus was acting more subdued. He was looking at his badge, but Harriet couldn't decide if he was angry or confused.

They finished breakfast. Hermione hurried upstairs to use Fern's bird, Effy, to write to her parents. Marcus moved much more slowly, staring down at his badge. Harriet moved up to him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Marcus shrugged. "Dunno… Never thought it'd be me… thought it'd be Kieran for sure."

Harriet smiled encouraging. "Well, it is you, and you'll be great."

Marcus flushed. "Yeah?"

"Mmmhmmm," Harriet confirmed. "You're always looking out for everyone. You got duped into a duel our first year, trying to stick up for me and Mione. You fought so hard for starting the Muggle Sports Initiative. You were the only one who ran after Karkaroff to save him from Kinney…"

Marcus shrugged. "Someone's gotta… wait, how did you know about Mione?"

Harriet giggled. "Well, Fern told me… but you also just let it slip at breakfast."

"Oh…" Marcus grumbled.

"I don't think anyone else noticed, though," Harriet said quickly.

"Oh yes we did," Dora sniggered, a few paces behind them.

"Marcus loves _Mione_ , Marcus loves _Mione_ ," Ronnie taunted, grinning ear to ear.

Marcus scowled. "Oh, lay off…"

Dora put her hands on her hips. "We're only teasing because you get so defensive. You need to lighten up, especially if you're going to be a prefect now."

"I mean, hello… _we're_ dating," Ronnie said, indicating her and Dora.

Dora grinned. "Hehe… yeah…"

Marcus kept blushing, but his shoulders lowered as though he was deflating. "Sorry…"

"They weren't the only ones who noticed, either," Scott called from farther up the stairs.

"Aye, we're about to send out a school-wide release on it," Kieran grinned with uncharacteristic mischief.

"You!" Marcus grunted and started running up the stairs.

Kieran and Scott laughed and Scott started running.

"No fair!" Kieran called after Scott.

"It's the best way to escape a dragon," Scott laughed. "Have a slower friend!"

"Oh, that's not on!" Marcus said charging past Kieran and after Scott.

"Who you think'll win?" Dora asked. "Marcus is fitter…"

"Yeah but Scott has the longer legs," Ronnie observed.

"Ack! NO!" Scott's voice echoed back down the corridor.

"Marcus," Dora and Ronnie said in unison.

"See how well you send owls getting a nuggy!" Marcus' voice rang out. "…thanks for calling me a dragon though."

"Don't mention it," Scott grunted.

Harriet was giggling, but her mind was starting to go into gear. She remembered something. Marcus could apparently see the strange dragon-horses that pulled the Hogwarts carriages, and the vampires had ridden while attacking the Death Eaters.

Harriet connected the dots in her head. It was only a hypothesis at the moment, but she hadn't been able to see the horse monsters until she saw the Death Eater being decapitated. Marcus was the only other one who could see them, and as far as she knew he was the only one who had seen someone die. He had seen Karkaroff being murdered by Kinney.

Harriet chewed her lip. She made a mental note that there was another of her friends she needed to have a little talk with.

* * *

Harriet took a deep breath. Professor Snape was about to arrive. She was pacing the lobby.

Her anxiety wasn't helped by the news that Sebastian was still on the loose. Her stomach churned. He'd even found his way into magic newspapers. Harriet's stomach had turned at the sight of that mornings _Daily Prophet_. A photograph of Sebastian was on the cover. His shirt was torn off, his hair raised, hissing viciously, down on all fours. His claws were extended, taking swipes at Aurors who were trying to corral him. According to the article, he'd managed to evade them yet again, and was once more running amok.

Harriet sighed. It was a strange feeling, seeing someone she had begun to look up to, who had been helping her, having lost control. What must have happened to him back in America to push him to this edge? What had his attackers tried to do?

"It's going to be alright," Daddy said.

Harriet stopped pacing. "I don't exactly get along well with Professor Snape..."

Daddy chuckled darkly. "None of us do… but he's the best at this."

"But I haven't had any of those dreams since," Harriet said.

Daddy grimaced. "Might just mean Voldemort's thinking about something else… or not thinking about it as hard. Again, we have no idea how this works… we're all just giving this our best guesses, sweetie."

Harriet slouched against the wall, crossing her arms.

"You're going to be fine," Daddy said, walking over and putting his hands on Harriet's shoulders, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

Harriet forced herself to smile.

"It's just a few lessons," Daddy said. "Just to give you the idea. Most of the work you'll do on your own."

Harriet nodded. "Okay."

It was another ten minutes before Professor Snape arrived. Harriet was surprised to note that unlike the other arrivals, he did not arrive by car. Instead, he came walking down the street, looking sallow and bat-like as ever as his long black coat flowed behind him, though Harriet couldn't feel a breeze.

"Severus," Daddy said, holding out a hand as Professor Snape ascended the stairs to them.

"Daniel," Professor Snape replied curtly.

Harriet was pleased when Professor Snape shook Daddy's hand, but still noted his reluctance. He looked around the opulent home, his face as unreadable as ever.

"Has a room been prepared?" Professor Snape asked.

"Right this way," Daddy replied, gesturing to one of the small ground floor offices.

"Very well," Professor Snape said, stroking his goatee.

The trio crossed the entrance hall and stepped into the little office. The desk and chairs had been moved aside, clearing the middle of the room.

"Thank you," Professor Snape said, which took Harriet aback. "This will do excellently."

"You're welcome."

Daddy gave Harriet an encouraging smile before quietly closing the door. Harriet swallowed. Professor Snape's back was to her, but as she watched, he touched his wand tip to his temple and drew it away. As it did, a long silvery string of memory was left dangling from it. Harriet felt her hands clench. That must have been how Professor Howe had taken Finn's memories. She felt even more uncomfortable as she watched Professor Snape lower the memory into a jar, which was also much like Finn's.

Harriet began to feel anxious. Her worries about Finn were now added to a worry she hadn't quite had before. Professor Howe was in Azkaban. She had been taking for granted how powerful he was at wielding magic. What if he lost his mind there? Sirius hadn't, but so many others had—

"Focus, Potter," Professor Snape said, snapping Harriet back to attention.

"Sorry, Professor," Harriet said automatically.

Professor Snape gave Harriet a satisfied look. He pulled over the desk chair and sat in it, studying Harriet's face.

"Now, Potter, that we were no longer distracted, I am here to teach you not only Occlumency, but also to control your Legilimency."

Harriet raised her eyebrows.

"Some people—those who are particularly empathetic—can become what are known as Legilimens. People who are so adept at Legilimency it becomes a second nature to them. Former Headmaster Dumbledore expressed concern to me, in a letter, that you may well be susceptible of becoming so."

Harriet swallowed.

"This means, Potter, that you will be unable to keep yourself from seeing the thoughts and emotions of other people," Professor Snape explained.

"I can read minds?"

"It is not that simple," Professor Snape explained. "The mind is not a book. But with proper willpower and/or proper empathetic feelings, the mind can be accessed. Memories can be seen, thoughts heard, emotions detected."

 _That's still mind-reading,_ Harriet thought _, just not as literal…_

"Occlumency is the counter to Legilimens and Legilimency. Admittedly, it is easier to counter Legilimency with it than a proper Legilimens. Legilimency is an active spell. Thus, it is possible to actively counter it. It is far more difficult to counter a Legilimens, as they are constantly engaged in the process, often whether they want to or not."

Professor Snape looked up at the ceiling in thought. "The Dark Lord is an incredible Legilimens. He can tell when almost anyone is lying to him. He is able to dive into others' minds and find the memories and thoughts that contradict the lie. However, it is possible to use Occlumency properly against him."

"Like you, sir?"

Professor Snape smiled. "Yes, like me."

"So… he can just see into my mind?" Harriet asked.

"No, Potter," Professor Snape replied curtly. "Time and space do matter in magic. Eye contact is essential for using Legilimency, and even a Legilimens must be within a certain proximity to enter another's mind. Generally a few yards."

"So why do I have to learn Occlumency?"

Professor Snape studied Harriet closely again. "It seems, as is often the case, the normal rules do not apply to you. It seems _you_ are able to flit into the Dark Lord's mind across great distances. A heretofore barely understood connection exists between you and the Dark Lord. Whether the Dark Lord himself is unable to use this connection, or simply unware of it, we do not know. We have decided to err on the side of caution and assume he merely remains ignorant, and so we must prepare you for the eventuality that he discover it soon enough."

Harriet tightened her lips. She was liking this less and less, but she didn't see any alternatives.

"The key to fighting Legilimency is to empty your mind. However, there are other more direct counters. I will teach you these first. You will work on emptying and closing your mind on your own as homework between our sessions."

"Like the Shield Charm or something?" Harriet asked.

Professor Snape gave Harriet a shrewd look. "Yes, Potter… Precisely…"

Harriet shrugged. "Prof—Crouch, Jr—taught me a bunch of defensive magic last year…"

"Yes, I recall," Professor Snape sniffed. "Very well then, Potter. Draw your wand."

Harriet drew her wand, taking a calming breath.

"You may use any spell to defend yourself that comes to your mind, Potter," Professor Snape told her. "But the point is to clear your mind, to resist it mentally. I hear you are quite skilled at throwing off the _Imperius_ charm. The same principle is needed here."

Harriet took another calming breath, her eye on Professor Snape's wand. She forced herself to focus on Professor Snape's torso. Crouch, Jr had taught her it was the hardest part of the body to fake someone out with.

" _Heads, hands, and feet can all be jerked in random directions to throw off your focus, Potter. Always watch the body. Where the body goes, the rest has to follow."_

Professor Snape raised his wand. " _Legilimens!_ "

Harriet was ready, but she was also curious. She wanted to feel the effect of the spell first. She made no motion to stop Professor Snape.

The spell hit her. The office vanished, and a cavalcade of images began racing across her vision. She saw Dudley getting a new bicycle when they were five. She was nine, sitting in the tree looking down at Ripper snarling at her. The troll was looking down at her over the stall. Hermione was petrified in the Hospital Wing. Aunt Marge was about to slap her. She was lying on her side, having trouble moving with strong arms around her.

 _NO!_

Harriet staggered backwards. Nearby she heard Professor Snape grunt with pain and the sound of clattering furniture. The room came back into view. Professor Snape had been knocked back into the chair, toppling it. He bent down, picking up his wand.

At the same time, the door opened, Daddy bursting in.

"What happened?" he asked, looking between the two, frantically.

"Miss Potter let me into her mind and lost control," Professor Snape grumbled.

Daddy's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth but Harriet stepped between them.

"I-I did," Harriet said quickly. "I wanted to see what it felt like so I didn't resist… and now I know… so I can resist better…"

Harriet wasn't lying, but somehow she felt like she had to defend Professor Snape from Daddy. Daddy looked back and forth between Harriet and Professor Snape again.

"I don't know if these being unsupervised is such a good idea," Daddy said. It was then that Harriet noticed his wand was in his hand.

"You would be a distraction, Daniel," Professor Snape said, moving back into position. "Your proximity is likely one, as well…"

Daddy's hand clenched tighter on his wand.

"I'll be fine," Harriet said. "I can defend against it better now."

"…Alright," Daddy muttered. "I'll still be right outside."

Professor Snape didn't even try to hide his eye-roll. Daddy gave Professor Snape a look so scathing Harriet was almost surprised that bolts of lightning didn't spring from them and fry Professor Snape on the spot.

Daddy finally closed the door and Harriet returned her attention to Professor Snape. Harriet was too taken aback to know what to think. Daddy had always gotten on with Professor Snape the best of any of the remaining Marauders. The exception being Professor Lupin, who was perfectly polite to Professor Snape, though Professor Snape did not reciprocate the politeness in the slightest.

The animosity between Professor Snape and the Marauders went back to their school days, when Professor Snape and her birth father, James, had apparently been rivals for her birth-mother's affections. Professor Snape had constantly tried to get Harriet's future birth-father in trouble, to the extent Sirius tricked Professor Snape into sneaking into the Shrieking Shack to run into Professor Lupin while he was transformed into his werewolf form.

Harriet closed her eyes and took a breath. In that moment, she remembered Mum the night of her birthday. She was so tall and composed, even in the face of having had so much anxiety throughout the week. Harriet tried to visualise herself the same way. She could handle this. She could be like Mum.

"Well, now we're free of interruptions, we may continue," Professor Snape said.

Harriet rubbed her head. "So… you saw everything I saw?"

"I saw glimpses," Professor Snape said. "A more thorough invasion would have shown me more."

His face soured. "To whom did the dog belong…?"

"M-my Aunt Marge," Harriet said. "The one who was going to hit me…"

Professor Snape sniffed and gave his wand a little spin in his hands. Harriet blinked. Was Professor Snape angry on her behalf?

"I see…" Professor Snape muttered. "Let us continue, Potter. You must attempt to repel me this time."

"Yes, Professor."

"Remember how you repelled the _Imperius_ charm," Professor Snape cautioned. "Show the world what you are worth, Potter."

Harriet kept staring at Professor Snape. She was trying to process his behaviour. Professor Snape had spent years trying to pretend that Harriet did not exist. Now, he was encouraging her. Even praising her. At least, she thought he was praising her. It was difficult to know for sure with Professor Snape.

"Prepare yourself, Potter," Professor Snape said, readying his wand. "Empty your mind of all thought; all emotions."

Harriet took a breath. _Like Mum,_ Harriet thought. _Be strong, like Mum_.

" _Legilimens_."

Harriet was ready, but Professor Snape was still too quick for her. Harriet was diving down on a massive, horned dragon. She was staring up at Lily and James smiling down at her from the other side of a mirror. Then their ghostly forms were speaking to her quietly, lit by a golden web.

 _Daddy and Mum_.

Harriet shouted in pain. She'd fallen to the floor, landing on her knees on the hardwood. It felt like she'd broken them both.

"Stand up, Potter."

Harriet forced her eyes open. Professor Snape was standing over her. To her surprise, she saw Professor Snape's hand in front of her face. She took it, Professor Snape pulling her to her feet.

The door opened again.

"What happened this time?"

Harriet looked around. Daddy was standing in the doorway. As Harriet looked up at him, a feeling she'd never felt before when looking at him rose up inside her.

Shame.

Harriet felt a deep shame. She'd been calling him Daddy for so long, but that wasn't right. She had a father. James and Lily Potter were her parents. Her real parents. They'd given their lives for her. And here Harriet was, calling other people her parents.

She felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Harriet…?"

Harriet couldn't look at him. She just couldn't. He cared for her so, like a daughter. He'd been there so many times. And yet…

"You cannot coddle her forever, Daniel," Professor Snape said. "She needs to learn."

"Shut up, Severus… if I needed your advice I'd have asked…"

Harriet buried her face in her hands. Emotions were washing over her. She'd never truly known either of her parents. Her only real memories of them was their deaths, seeing them in the Mirror of Erised, and their shadows in the graveyard. In just over a year, Daniel had stepped into that role as best he could, to the extent Harriet now thought of him as Daddy without hesitation.

Daniel. Harriet couldn't remember the last time she'd thought of him that way. Her shoulders began to shake. Despite all her efforts, tears were beginning to pour from her eyes. She wanted to tear out her own heart. How could she do this to Lily and James? How could she now turn on Daniel and Aurora so quickly?

Harriet didn't remember starting, but all of the sudden she was running. She was halfway to her room by the time she came to her senses. She kept going.

Harriet flung her door open and slammed it shut behind her. Hedwig shrieked in fright, flapping her wings, feathers flying everywhere. DIDS hissed from his nest he'd apparently just made by shredding one of her pillow cases.

Harriet didn't care. She fell back against her door, slumping to the floor. She was a terrible person. She was betraying her parents. She was now hurting Daniel and Aurora. They moved up their wedding so they could adopt her. They were going to have it in a beautiful cathedral. And here Harriet was, freaking out over them not being her real parents. How was she supposed to feel about this?

She ignored the gentle knock on her door. She ignored the next one half an hour later. She also ignored the third knock around dinner time.

"Harriet… I've brought you some supper… I'm… just going to leave the plate out here… in case you're hungry…"

Harriet wasn't hungry. She didn't want to eat anything again. Ever. She wanted to be alone. Forever. Slowly, Harriet's eyes drifted to her _Firebolt._

* * *

Harriet grunted as she pushed open the door to the chapel. It was heavier than Mr Flamel had made it look. She stepped inside and shivered, her eyes adjusting to the dark building. It had to be twenty degrees cooler in here than it was outside.

Harriet pushed the big door shut as quietly as she could. She felt satisfied as it closed with barely a click. Harriet stepped backwards, still looking at the door. She felt a sense of peace. No one knew she was here. She was alone.

Harriet turned and began walking towards the nave. She turned in circles as she did so, taking in the carvings and the stained glass. This place felt old, like Hogwarts. Maybe that was why Harriet felt attached to it.

She paused at the edge of the labyrinth in the floor. She was again visited with the temptation to solve it, but she resisted. That wasn't why she was here. She was procrastinating.

Harriet's eyes moved in the direction of the alcove. Dread was growing along with her shame. Why did she need to see them so badly? Just to apologize?

Harriet steeled herself. _Remember Mum. Mum would be brave. Mum would… which Mum, though_?

Harriet shook her head as if shooing a fly. She took a deep breath and walked towards the alcove. Her feet felt as though they were made of lead. She was barely lifting them as she moved across the polished floor.

The first time she was here, the silence had been comforting. Now, it was starting to feel oppressive. The building felt as though it was haunted; as though eyes were looking at her out of every shadow.

Harriet paused in the entrance to the alcove. The tombs were there. Harriet stared at them, taking them in from a distance. The ends of the tombs were intricately carved. Harriet couldn't make out the carvings in the dim light. She crept closer.

She was being stupid. No one was here. Why was she creeping?

Harriet knelt down to look closer at the carvings. Both were the same: carvings of two people Harriet took to be Nicolas and Perenelle performing charitable deeds. She saw them with a group of people Harriet took to be sick, perhaps plagued. They were feeding them all from a big cauldron. Harriet wondered if it was Elixir of Life. Harriet read on. She saw them giving gold to the poor, helping rebuild damaged buildings with their wands.

Harriet sat. Rather, she fell back on her hind end, and didn't seem to mind the pain. This was her fault. They were such great, and good people. Everything was her fault. Why had she ever been born? Her birth had been foretold. She was supposed to be the one to vanquish Lord Voldemort. But she kept making everything worse.

Harriet wiped more tears from her eyes as she looked over the rest of the tombs. She had thought the sides of the tombs were bare at first, but on closer inspection, she saw they were marked as well. She slid over for a better look. The markings were too faint to make out.

" _Lumos_ ," Harriet said, lighting her wand.

The markings were five sets of hand prints. They went from biggest to smallest. Under each was scrawled a name: Charles, Jessica, Dora, Emma, and Castillon.

Harriet pressed a hand over Dora's palm print. They had grown so much since then, even Harriet, the smallest of the group. She didn't feel that much bigger.

Harriet stood, looking down on the tomb lids. Both were carved as well. On the left was a relief of a man, and on the right a woman. Harriet took these to be representations of Nicolas and Perenelle.

Harriet set a hand on top of Nicolas' tomb.

"I'm sorry…" Harriet said, wiping her eyes. "For everything."

She looked down at little Castillon's handprint. While the others were simply pressed in, Harriet noted that Castillon's handprint seemed clenched. His fingers had dug in rather deeper than the rest.

Castillon. No wonder he wouldn't talk to Harriet. This was her fault. She'd taken away his best friend.

"I'm so sorry," Harriet said aloud. "I'm… I'm trying to be good, but I never know what that is… I feel like nothing I do works… I just wanted to stop Voldemort… I just want to live… I'm sick of hurting everyone…"

Harriet heard the click. She reacted at once, turning off her wand and ducking into a shadowy corner. She hid behind a statue of a young woman holding a baby and listened.

The clicking came closer and closer. Harriet held her breath as best she could. Of course Castillon would show up now. Mr Flamel said he practically lived here, hadn't he?

The clicking stopped. Harriet sniffed as she smelled a faint scent of incense. It grew, filling the room. She peered out to see Castillon swinging a small ball on a chain, smoke coming from it. He set it down, then knelt as best he could. He set out candles, and lit them with a snap of his fingers.

The ancient elf closed his eyes, and drew the silver vial from his pocket. He uncorked the top, and took the tiniest of sips. He shuddered and coughed, replacing the stopper and tucking the vial back into his pocket.

 _It's Elixir of Life_ , Harriet thought, _it has to be._

Castillon cleared his throat, and slowly began a recitation. Harriet didn't recognize the words, but she guessed it was Latin.

" _Beati pauperes spiritu quoniam ipsorum est regnum caelorum. Beati mites quoniam ipsi possidebunt terram. Beati qui lugent quoniam ipsi consolabuntur. Beati qui esuriunt et sitiunt iustitiam quoniam ipsi saturabuntur. Beati misericordes quia ipsi misericordiam consequentur. Beati mundo corde quoniam ipsi Deum videbunt. Beati pacifici quoniam filii Dei vocabuntur. Beati qui persecutionem patiuntur propter iustitiam quoniam ipsorum est regnum caelorum."_

The little elf rested a hand on Nicolas' tomb.

"Until we meet again, someday, old friend…"

Castillon turned and rested a hand on Perenelle's tomb.

"Until we meet again, my dear lady… I continue your last wish… I keep your family safe…"

Harriet was watching closely. Castillon's eyes drifted to her.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Harriet was so startled she fell backwards and bonked her head on the wall.

"Ow," she shouted out in surprise and pain.

"The entire village is looking for you," Castillon said.

"How'd you know?" Harriet asked, moving out from behind the statue.

"The last I checked, the Virgin Mary did not have spectacled eyes poking out of her behind," Castillon chuckled.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "I meant how did you know I'd be here?"

"I saw the way you looked at the tombs during your tour," Castillon said.

"Are you everywhere?" Harriet asked.

"No, but you were—and are—in my home…"

Harriet looked away apologetically. "Sorry…"

"I'm touched, Harriet Potter, that you care so…"

Harriet looked down at Castillon.

"The Flamels so rarely visit Avalon anymore… it is lonely."

Harriet sat beside Castillon. The elf wasn't looking at her, just staring at Nicolas' tomb.

"I really wish I could have known them…"

Castillon smiled feebly. "One of Nicolas' final regrets was having never met you…"

Harriet flushed.

"Nicolas cared about people, Harriet Potter. Much more than he perhaps should have. He thought he could make a difference in this world. The words I spoke… they were his favourite."

"What was it?"

"Part of the Sermon on the Mount. The parts I enjoy, at least."

"The parts you enjoy?"

"The parts that remind me most of Nicolas," Castillon cleared his throat. "Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven. Blessed are they that mourn: for they shall be comforted. Blessed are the meek: for they shall inherit the earth. Blessed are they which hunger and thirst for righteousness: for they shall be filled. Blessed are the merciful: for they shall obtain mercy. Blessed are the pure in heart: for they shall see God. Blessed are the peacemakers: for they shall be called the children of God. Blessed are they which suffer persecution for righteousness' sake; for theirs is the kingdom of heaven."

Harriet pondered those words. "I gotta say I like that."

"Tis an ancient philosophy," Castillon explained. "Most of the great faiths believe or believed in similar tenants."

"So, you don't believe in it?"

Castillon shook his head. "I've seen too much of this world to truly believe in anything, Harriet Potter. But it's what Nicolas believed, and it pushed him to do many great things. But a great many people have been pushed by words of the same book to do great evil."

Harriet kept digesting his words.

"What we do in this world is up to us, whether it is great good or great evil. Some of us are content to just survive and make the world a bit brighter, and make sure as many people are on time as we can…"

Harriet gently rested a hand on little Castillon' shoulders.

The little elf gave a snorting laugh. "Thank you, Harriet Potter…"

Castillon took a deep sigh and sniffed. "So… what is it that has you so on the run?"

Harriet pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging her arms around her leg.

"I'm a terrible person?"

"And what led you to this conclusion?"

Harriet hugged her legs tighter. "My parents died to save me. But I've never really met them. But I already call Daniel and Aurora 'Daddy' and 'Mum'…"

"I see… and you feel you are betraying your parents and their sacrifice?"

Harriet nodded. "Last spring… I even tried to talk myself into believing that Daniel was my actual dad… that he… that he and Lily…"

Castillon sighed. The pair sat in silence for a moment before Castillon spoke again.

"Yes… I can see how you found yourself at that conclusion… but even a logical path to a conclusion does not entail the conclusion is correct. Ask yourself, Harriet Potter, would your parents want you to grow up in a place of love and happiness?"

"I… probably."

Castillon gave her a sideways glance.

"Okay, yes…"

"I heard it once said… I can't remember by whom… but the gist was it is not blood that makes family. It is love. Your birth parents loved you, and so they are family. Even if they're gone. Daniel and Aurora love you, and so they are now family."

Harriet wiped her eyes again.

"Do you love them?"

"Of course I do!" Harriet choked out. "They're amazing and they're always there for me! I've felt more at home and at peace with them than I ever have! Even when it feels like the whole world's falling apart!"

Castillon said nothing, letting Harriet let it out. "I just want everyone to be happy! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of people being hurt! I want Finn back safe! I want Sebastian back safe! I want to be in my new house with Mum and Daddy and my sisters and never have to worry about anything happening to them! I don't want to have to worry about my friends being in danger just because they're my friends!"

Harriet broke down completely. She felt Castillon's little hand rest on her arm. It was very warm. Castillon still said nothing, just sat there comforting her. Harriet barely registered the sound of voices shouting her name.

"Harriet!"

Hands were pulling her up. She could barely see Daddy and Mum's faces through her tears. She could see clear enough to make out the worry on their faces. They weren't angry. They looked equal parts scared and relieved.

"We were so worried!"

"Honey please don't ever run off like that again!"

"Please come to us when you're upset, we're always here to listen to you."

"I'm just so glad you're safe!"

Harriet flung her arms around their necks. She hugged them as tight as she could, feeling two more pairs of arms hold her. She slowly opened her eyes again. Her sisters had joined the hug as well.

Her friends were all standing around, looking on with the same looks of worry and relief her parents had. Castillon was walking away, his little cane clicking. He turned giving Harriet one last sad smile before he moved out of sight.


	10. The Wedding

**Chapter 10**

The Wedding

* * *

"The scars on our minds and hearts are never far below the surface."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet was back in her bed. It was well past midnight. Her mind was still reeling with everything that had happened.

After returning to the house, she'd sat with Mum and Daddy for a while. They let her say everything she'd told Castillon. Mum and Daddy said nothing. They just kept looking at each other, as though having a conversation entirely with their eyes.

After Harriet was done, Daddy walked her upstairs to her room. She changed in to her nightclothes and got into bed. Daddy gently pulled the covers up over her. She snuggled down under them, hugging one of her pillows tight.

"Try and sleep, honey," Daddy said softly, stroking her hair.

Harriet nodded, looking up at him as he took off her glasses for her.

"Daddy…" Harriet asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why aren't your parents here…?"

Daddy grimaced. "They're gone, honey… have been for some time."

"You were an orphan too…?"

"No. Not the same way. I was grown when they passed."

Harriet put a hand on his arm. She kept looking in his eyes. She thought she could see his pain, even if she could barely make out his face. He wasn't telling her everything.

"They were killed…" Harriet said. "You were away…"

Harriet was taken aback by herself. She wasn't asking, she was declaring. _How do I know that?_ Harriet thought. _Is that my Legilimency? Am I doing it now?_

Daddy didn't move, nor speak. Silence fell over the room, full and heavy.

"Yes, sweetie," Daddy finally spoke up. "That's right. I was away… on assignment."

"Was it the time you went away after that Hallowe'en?" Harriet asked. "The time you were talking about with Remus and Sirius after Sirius was released?"

Daddy chuckled. "You are such a little sneak…"

Harriet's face fell. "Well if people ever just told me stuff I wouldn't have to sneak around all the time."

The sound Daddy made was somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

"That's fair," he said softly. "Yes, they were killed while I was away. We think the Death Eaters wanted to get information on me out of them. I was going on a secret mission for the Auror office, working with the Finnish Defence Force."

"Oh, Daddy…"

"It was a long time ago now," Daddy said. "Nothing to worry yourself about."

"Is that why you get on with Gramma and Grampa so well?"

Daddy looked away as he pondered Harriet's words. "Yeah, I guess so. I guess we're both getting new parents out of this."

Harriet sat up, hugging Daddy tight. He held her again, rocking her gently.

"We're going to be okay, Harriet," he said softly. "We're going to be okay. Rora and I will marry in two days, and then we'll file for adoption, and we'll be okay."

Harriet felt so content in that moment that she fell asleep in his arms. She never felt Daddy lay her back down, tuck her back in, and quietly stroll from the room.

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding. It had finally arrived. As a treat, Harriet and her friends were escorted into Paris itself so Harriet and the twins could get their hair styled at an authentic salon and they could do some sight-seeing.

Eight Aurors were with them, Hercule included. Daddy and Mum were still back in Avalon. Mum needed extra time to have her hair done right, and to get into her dress. Harriet had to admire the Aurors's dedication. If Harriet hadn't known Hercule, she never would have guessed they were Aurors. They wore convincing Muggle clothes, and it was four men and four women, walking along with the teens as though they were parents.

Firstly, they met up with Camille, who was coming to the wedding too. She led them on a tour of Paris with Dora, showing their favourite Muggle shops. They weren't going to enter the magical quarter of Paris. Hercule thought that would be too risky. There was too great a chance that Harriet would be recognized.

After shopping, they went to the Eiffel Tower. Harriet was so excited, she was the first one off the lift at the top. Finally, she was adventuring, seeing the Eiffel Tower for the first time. She didn't think the Dursleys had ever been here.

The view was amazing. She could see the whole city from here. Harriet had been high in the air on her broomsticks, but somehow the feeling wasn't the same. Somehow, the sensation of looking down on a city like this put her altitude into far greater perspective. She grinned at the tiny cars bustling by down below, and the little dots of people on the mall before the tower.

Hermione didn't seem as excited as the rest. She had already visited the tower before, which wore off a bit of the novelty. There was also her dislike of heights in general.

Marcus and Camille hung back to stay with Hermione. Kieran and Fern moved off on their own, chatting softly. So did Dora and Ronnie. This left only Scott and Harriet standing together.

"Heh, seems we're the only two," Scott said, with a fake laugh.

"Yeah…" Harriet sighed. "Least you'll have Colm at Hogwarts…"

Scott bumped her shoulder. "We'll find Finn."

"How are you so sure?"

Scott smiled. "I guess I have to be, otherwise I'd go insane."

Harriet pondered that. "I guess you're right…"

"I often am—ack!"

Scott grunted as Harriet nudged him hard with her elbow.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. But I mean… haven't you been doing the same? You never talk about what happened…"

Harriet grimaced. "Yeah, I guess I have…"

Scott was right. Harriet had been forcing herself to not think about the attack.

"If I were you… I wouldn't do that too much," Scott warned. "I used to. Just try and forget bad things, I mean."

"What do you do instead?"

Scott shrugged. "Just try and keep focusing on the positive things in life."

"How'd you get so wise?"

Scott shrugged. "Spent my whole life hiding in books, the woods, and pretending to be what I'm not?"

Harriet put a hand on Scott's shoulder. It happened in an instant. She had an image of two young boys, much too young to go to Hogwarts. One had black hair and the other copper. The copper haired boy had a walking stick and was sitting with his leg outstretched as he doodled out a map on parchment. The black-haired boy wasn't watching the map, however. His eyes were lingering on the copper-haired boy's face.

"Oh, Scott…" Harriet said softly.

"Hm?"

Harriet shook her head as if chasing off a fly. "Nothing," she said quickly. "Just… everyone's life kinda sucks, huh?"

"Heh, nothing's ever perfect… but ugh, how boring would a perfect life be?"

Harriet snorted. "Would we even recognize one?"

"Probably not," Scott chuckled.

They fell silent, looking out on the city. Harriet wasn't paying attention. Her mind was now full of something more worrying. She must have used her Legilimency again without meaning to. She didn't know how the future of her Occlumency lessons was going to go after the incident with Professor Snape. She had to learn how to shut that off, for her friends' sakes as well as her own.

* * *

From the Eiffel Tower, they went to see the real Notre Dame Cathedral. As the group walked along the Seine, they were stopped by a commotion as they passed Rue de la Legion d'Honneur.

There was a large crowd of haggard looking people gathered around a man standing on a soapbox. The man's back was to them, and he was speaking loudly, but not loud enough for Harriet to hear. Harriet grimaced as the man spread his arms. He was missing his left arm.

The crowd themselves were quite woebegone as well. Some of the crowd looked sceptical, but most seemed hopeful as the man crowed at them. Harriet felt herself shiver, despite the summer heat.

"Must be a soldier," Dora observed. "This is Legion of Honour Street."

The Aurors became edgy and started ushering the teens along.

"What's wrong?" Harriet asked Hercule.

"Zat man is no soldier, he has been on our radar for a couple of weeks," Hercule explained. "He arrived in Paris shortly after you came to Avalon. He always speaks in Muggle areas, zen uses magical tricks to dazzle and vanish from ze crowds."

"Shouldn't you arrest him? That's a breach of the International Statute of Secrecy."

"We 'ave been trying, but 'ee is very clever. He Disapparates in a puff of smoke, so ze muggles he speaks to simply think he is doing mere Muggle tricks. He speaks to ze poorest and most downtrodden of ze city, magic and Muggle alike. He does not speak of Magique zat we can tell, he simply speaks of ze coming end of an age, and ze rise of a new 'dark lady' who will 'lead the low to rise up and bring ze world into a new age.' It is madness."

Harriet's chest clenched. A new 'dark lady'? That's what Crouch, Jr had called her. Did the man down that street work for Crouch, Jr?

Harriet kept mulling this over as they continued on to the cathedral. She pushed that bit of unpleasantness out of her mind when they reached the majestic building. She found herself wishing the Flamels' chapel looked as grand on the outside. The massive buttresses and steeples were both beautiful and intimidating. She hurried inside with the others, eager to see how faithful Castillon's reproduction was.

Once inside, Harriet was confused to see the large organ, but Dora assured Harriet that the organ was too recent an addition for Castillon to bother with recreating. This actually made Harriet a little sad. She thought an organ would be a nice addition to the wedding. Didn't they usually play them at weddings? They always did in movies and television, Harriet thought.

Seeing the inside of the real cathedral finally made Harriet feel a sense of joy. The wedding was here. It was finally here. Mum was about to go from Professor Sinistra to Professor Dusk.

That thought, however, made Harriet almost trip over her own feet. Professor Dusk. Mum was going to go from Aurora Sinistra to Aurora Dusk. The twins probably would change their last names0, too. That was something Harriet had not yet thought about. They were going to adopt her. Would her last name change, too? Would she go from Harriet Potter to Harriet Dusk?

Harriet did her best to forget about this thought for the time being and focus on having fun. Castillon had indeed done a marvellous job at recreating the cathedral's interior. She was even a little disappointed to not see Nicolas and Perenelle's tombs.

Now pressed for time for the hair appointment, they hurried to their next stop: Auberge Nicolas Flamel. Harriet, who was used to the opulence of Avalon, almost walked right past the small tavern front. It was nondescript and stone, almost blending totally into the surrounding buildings.

"It was first opened in 1407 as a place for travellers and workers to eat and rest," Dora explained as they looked on the building. "The ground floor's still a tavern… we're thinking of having it fixed up, but it's been low on the business priority list lately."

"That's sad," Marcus said.

"Yeah…" Dora agreed.

They did not go inside or lin0ger. Instead, they hurried along and arrived at the studio. The Flamels had hired some rising stylist named David Mallett. Harriet was surprised to find he was Australian, and very funny. She had expected a Parisian salon to be stuffy and snooty, but David was anything but. She supposed it was helped by the fact he knew Fern, having done her hair on two occasions.

Harriet had to take her glasses off for most of the experience. However, as David cut her hair, Harriet kept seeing the fuzzy shapes of people walking over to Ronnie in the mirror. She furrowed her brow.

"Ack!" David laughed. "Keep still, keep still love."

"Who are those people?" Harriet asked.

"Them? Agents mostly. Trying to land their next big discovery. Your pretty red-haired friend seems to be making a splash!"

Harriet blinked a few times in surprise. She had a hard time thinking of Ronnie as pretty. Not that she was ugly. Harriet had just never thought that way about her before. To Harriet, Ronnie would always be the girl with short hair, scruffy clothes, and dirt on her nose that she'd almost mistaken for a boy.

As they left his studio, Ronnie had a hard time walking straight. Instead of watching where she was going, she was staring at the handful of business cards she had been given by the agents. She had thrown out the ones Fern had advised her against keeping.

"Why me though?" Ronnie asked, staring down at the cards in disbelief.

Fern smiled. "You're really tall and slender. It's the 'in thing' right now. Your face is really symmetrical too, even the freckles. And the freckles are a plus, it makes you stand out."

Ronnie flushed, smiling sheepishly. Dora looped her arm in Ronnie's and hugged it tightly, giggling.

"See, they wouldn't give those to a stork. They can see you're my beautiful crane."

Fern again gave Hermione a quizzical look, jerking her thump at Ronnie and Dora, mouthing ' _what's with the birds_?'

Harriet barely fought back a giggle. She looked around and stopped dead. She'd just caught sight of her own reflection in a shop window. She stared at herself. Her face felt strange; particularly her freshly plucked eyebrows. Her skin felt silky smooth and brand new from the face mask she'd worn before the haircut.

She looked over her hair. She had taken Fern's advice and had Mr Mallett cut her hair down to shoulder length. He'd then parted it on the left, giving it flowing tresses. The effect was the hair flowed over the right side of her face, almost covering her right eye. She flushed as she turned her head side to side to study the effect. She felt like an old film star, from the old black and white films Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would stay up to watch.

She felt her lips twitch with laughter as the twins stopped too, posing playfully and blowing kisses at their reflections. Their hair had been styled to match Harriet's. Harriet wondered if Professor Spring was going to have her hair done the same way. The last she'd seen the school's Muggle Studies professor, she had short, spiky hair.

Hercule laughed. "Alright, Mam'selles, let us keep moving."

"Yes, Hercule," the twins grinned.

"Those two are gonna be trouble," Fern grinned.

"They already are," Harriet grinned.

" _C'est elle_!"

Harriet stopped. Whoever had said that was close. Very close. It sounded like someone had whispered it in her ear. She didn't recognize the voice. She looked around in confusion. She had heard the voice so clearly.

The rest of the group was still walking. There was plenty of people passing them on the sidewalk, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention.

" _C'est elle…_ 0 _"_

Harriet spun around. That voice was different, but it was just as close as the first one was. It was more as though she was hearing one of her own thoughts than a voice. But it definitely did not sound like her. What's more, she didn't know French.

"Harriet?"

Hercule was looking at her with worry on his face.

" _C'est le seul!"_

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

Harriet shook her head. "I'm hearing voices again," she said. "Like the basilisk!"

Her friends exchanged dark looks.

"We have dallied overlong," Hercule said, his face growing more urgent. "We are almost to ze cars."

The group continued in subdued quiet. They reached the cars and quickly hurried inside.

"You think it might be snakes?" Marcus asked, looking down at the ground out the car window.

"Doubt it," Ronnie said. "A snake would go nuts with all the traffic and people walking here. Snakes hear by vibrations. Only a Parseltongue can properly speak with or hear them."

"It wasn't Parseltongue," Harriet said. "It was similar, but it wasn't the same, now I think about it. When I heard the basilisk, it was clearly a sound outside my head. I could follow it. But this time it's like I was the one thinking it."

"What did the voice say? Was it You-Know-Who?" Kieran asked.

Harriet shook her head. "Don't know… I don't think so. I think it was French."

"What did you hear?"

Harriet thought, remembering. "Voices… saying something like: Say Elle? Say la sull?"

Dora, Camille, and Fern exchanged a glance.

"What…?"

Dora grimaced. "I think you heard: _it's her, it's the one_."

* * *

Harriet's heart was pounding. There was no more waiting. This was it. Her mind was spinning. On the one hand, she was wrapped up in the wedding. On the other, she was trying to process just what had happened.

She had overheard people saying "it's her" in French. Hadn't she? Had she imagined it? She hadn't imagined the basilisk. Not only that, but she didn't know French. Why would she be imagining something in a language she didn't know?

Harriet forced her mind back to where she was. She was waiting to join the procession. She was wearing her dress. It was made of chiffon, mulberry, and backless. The neck was a deep vee with a collar that came up around her neck. There was a wide silk wrap around the waist. A long slit ran up the floor length skirt, stopping just above her knee. The shoes were silver, heeled sandals, with little rhinestones running along the straps. She was holding a bouquet of two mulberry roses, surrounded by white baby's breath.

Harriet swallowed. The music began, making her jump. Nan put a gentle hand on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet gave her a thankful smile as Gramma Lisa walked into the aisle. Harriet couldn't see down the aisle from her position, but after a minute, Sirius and Moody stepped out into the aisle. Remus followed right after.

Harriet took some deep breaths. Daddy gave her a reassuring smile before he followed the three into the aisle. She heard a tap and looked down. Castillon was there. He was the officiant of the wedding. Castillon gave her a little wink before he began down the aisle.

After another minute, it was Harriet's turn. She stepped out and made her way down the aisle. Nan and Rosie were right behind her. Harriet did her best to hold her head high, but her eyes kept being drawn to the people filling the seats. She recognized far more faces than she thought she would.

They were mostly Order members. She felt a pang as she caught sight of Fred. He saw her at the same time. He did his best to give her a little smile. George was there as well, sitting between Fred and Erica.

Harriet put her mind back on walking, not wanting to trip on her dress and make a fool of herself in her parent's wedding. She felt relieved as she took her place on the dais, trying to keep her hands steady. Why was she so nervous? She wasn't the one getting married. But her future parents were, and her whole life was about to change.

Professor Spring took her spot just in front of Harriet. As she did, their flower-elf and ring-bearer came down the aisle. Snickers was the so-called flower-elf, and he looked positively delighted as he scattered out the white flower-petals. Beauregard was the ring-bearer, and he looked as though he did not nearly enjoy his situation as much as Snickers.

Harriet swallowed again. It was time for Mum and Grampa Zeb to appear. Across the dais, Daddy looked almost faint. Remus gave him a cheerful nudge. Sirius was giving a cheeky wink to Professor Spring. Harriet couldn't see Professor Spring's face, but she did note that Professor Spring was standing so as to show as much of her leg through her dress' slit as possible.

The Bridal Chorus began. Every eye turned. Harriet's jaw fell a little as Mum came into view.

She looked incredible. Her hair had been curled and was pinned up on the right by a silver bird hairpin that dazzled almost like diamonds. Her veil was thin and Harriet noticed tiny stars on it, surrounding a large, stylised sun that was over Mum's face. Her dress was white and strapless, hugging Mum's frame perfectly. The skirt was floor length, with a long train, and was covered by the same lacy, starry fabric as her veil.

Grampa Zeb's lower lip was trembling, tears running into his white beard. They reached the dais, and Mum sweetly dabbed his eyes for him before he lifted her veil. Mum bent down for him and he softly kissed her forehead. He turned and took Daniel's hand, squeezing it firmly. The two men looked each other in the eye and nodded before Grampa Zeb walked down to sit with Gramma Lisa. She put her arm around his shoulders as he broke down completely.

Castillon was standing on top of the modified lectern. A little platform had been nailed on top of it so he could stand. He smiled kindly after Grampa Zeb, then spread his little arms wide.

"Welcome, friends and family of the two loving souls before me, here to pledge their lives together in matrimony."

Castillon took a breath. "We are here to celebrate the love of Aurora and Daniel, and see the making of their family. This summer, I have come to know Aurora and Daniel personally. I have come to respect the commitment that both have to this union, and most especially to their children. I have come to enjoy the cheerful laughter of Aurora's beautiful daughters, bringing much-needed life and joy to our home. I have come to be inspired by the determination and care in the heart and mind of their soon to be adopted daughter, Harriet Potter. I have come to enjoy the openness and life affirming nature of Aurora's loving parents."

Castillon paused, taking another couple deep breaths. "Marriage is many things. Sure, it is a legal process, but that is merely the surface. The meaning of marriage has perhaps become a bit lost, and even in the past was not always done with the best of intentions. In all frankness, marriage was once nothing more than a process for families to increase their power.

"But I… in my very long life… have had the chance to bear witness to the purest of marriages in that of Nicolas and Perenelle. Two young people who bound themselves together in love and marriage that lasted centuries. They found love in each other, and their shared passion for all living things."

Castillon returned his attention to Daddy and Mum. "And when I see you two, Aurora and Daniel, coming from such different backgrounds, overcoming such hurdles, I see the same love that burned in Nicolas and Perenelle. I see a marriage I know will last, and be full of love. Marriage, as life, is never easy. But I see two who will weather the storms, stand by each other, and show the world what it means to love."

Grampa Zeb was all but bawling.

"And so, it is time for this loving couple to exchange their vows. I understand that the pair has written their own vows?"

Daddy and Mum nodded.

"Then Daniel, if you please."

Daddy took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them, taking out a small piece of paper.

"Dearest Aurora, when we met I was lost and alone. I had lost my best friends and the once bright future I'd dreamt of was gone. But then you walked through my door, you smiled at me, you laughed at my jokes, you brought warmth to my heart again. You took my hand and guided me back on the path, a path of love and hope with you.

"Today, before our friends and family, I solemnly swear to fill your days with sunshine, to comfort and encourage you, to help you reach your dreams and to love, honour, cherish you with all my heart."

Harriet's throat was tight, and she was having a hard time seeing. Mum sniffed, also on the verge of tears as she held up her vows.

"My Daniel… by the time I met you, I had accepted my life with my girls and was happy. Then—" Mum giggled "—I walked into your shop. And you were courteous, respectful, and never gave me a feeling of being judged as I told you about my girls. Over the years, you continued to be that same kind gentleman on our dates. You always remembered my girls at Christmas or their birthday. Then Harriet came into your life, and I saw a lost boy become a man, and I knew this was the person I'd been secretly hoping for all along.

"Today—" Mum giggled again through her tears "—before our friends and family, I solemnly swear to be your rock when you need one; your shoulder, your best friend, and to love, honour, and cherish you now and forever."

There was more than a few sniffles in the audience.

"Please, the rings."

Beauregard held up his little pillow, bearing the rings. Daddy and Mum both took one. Daddy took Mum's left hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Mum smiled up at him, taking his hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Castillon spread his arms wide again. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. The wedded may kiss."

Mum and Daddy embraced, their lips meeting passionately. The whole room broke into applause and cheers. Daddy and Mum laughed as they held hands, hurrying back down the aisle. Professor Spring started down after them but gave a shriek of laughter as Sirius caught her and swept her up into his arms bridal style, laughing jovially and carrying her down the aisle.

Harriet felt a pang of jealousy. In that moment, she wanted someone to carry her like that. She wanted someone she could say such loving things about like in her parents' vows. She wanted that kind of love, too.

* * *

The wedding party lingered for a while at the chapel while the rest of the guests headed to the Inn where the reception was being held. The wedding party then climbed into the Flamel cars, which took them to the Inn as well.

Harriet and the rest were through first. The guests cheered them. Harriet blushed as she looked around the room. She caught sight of her friends, which lifted her spirits a little. She looked over at the stage where the slurring, drawling MC was announcing their names.

"Dung!" Sirius laughed. "Who put you in charge of this?"

 _Dung?_

"No one, lads!" the man named Dung laughed, his voice a thick Cockney. "Just helped meself!"

"Mundungus Fletcher," Remus whispered to Harriet. "Don't think you have had the… pleasure… of his company yet."

"By the sound of it, he's already started partying," Rosie muttered with disapproval.

"That is most likely," Remus chortled.

They sat at the table. Nan, Harriet, Rosie, Professor Spring, Gramma Lisa, Grampa Zeb, then two chairs for Daddy and Mum, followed by Remus, Sirius, and Professor Moody. Now that the spectacle of the wedding was over, Harriet appreciated how nice Professor Moody looked, compared to his usual grizzled form. She was pleased to see that he had at least attempted to tame his hair, with about the same success as Hagrid, but she appreciated the effort.

Harriet blinked, looking around. Hagrid wasn't there. How had she not noticed before? She supposed he was more distracted than she thought. Hagrid must still be on his mission. She wondered how well Professor Dumbledore, Professor Stratton and Professor Sutler were doing on their missions.

Daddy and Mum entered now. The crowd cheered again as Fletcher introduced them. They both paused and gave Fletcher slightly quizzical looks before shrugging and waving at him, moving into the middle of the room.

A piano and a violin started playing. Daddy and Mum moved close together and began to dance slowly as a young soprano began to sing. Harriet raised her eyebrows and looked around at the little stage so fast she almost cracked her neck. Dora was on the stage, singing.

 _Ave Maria, gratia plena,_

 _Maria, gratia plena,_

 _Maria, gratia plena,_

 _Ave, Ave, Dominus,_

 _Dominus tecum._

 _Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus,_

 _Et benedictus fructus ventris (tui),_

 _Ventris tui, Jesus._

 _Ave Maria!_

Harriet stared with disbelief. Daddy and Mum were beautiful as they danced to the music, but to finally hear Dora sing, Harriet was dumbfounded. Harriet scanned the crowd. She found Ronnie. Ronnie's eyes were dazzling. She was leaning on her elbows on her table, her chin in her hands. Harriet knew in that moment that the whole of Avalon could come crashing down on top of them and as long as Dora kept singing, Ronnie would never notice.

 _Sancta Maria, Mater Dei,_

 _Ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

 _Ora, ora pro nobis;_

 _Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus,_

 _Nunc et in hora mortis,_

 _In hora mortis nostrae._

 _In hora, hora mortis nostrae,_

 _In hora mortis nostrae._

 _Ave Maria!_

The song and the dance finished. Everyone applauded as Daddy and Mum came to take their places at the table. Daddy and Mum looked out on the crowd, which now fell silent.

"Welcome, everyone!" Daddy said, spreading his arms wide.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Mum said. "This is such an incredible moment… I know it was not easy to arrange this under the circumstances, but we're so happy that so many of you could make it."

The gathered Order members and family all cheered.

"Rora and I… we've been through a lot. It wasn't always easy."

"Someone was still a bit too into his bachelor's life for me for a while," Mum teased, elbowing him.

Daddy laughed. "I was… I was… I was a fool. And Harriet, my beautiful girl, helped me see that."

Harriet went very red as every eye turned on her now.

"The first time she called me Daddy… I died. In a good way. The boy in me died, and the man in me was born. I knew what I wanted. I wanted a family. I wanted the most incredible, strongest, smartest, beautiful woman in my life forever, and I wanted her girls to be a part of it, and I want Harriet to be a part of it. And now it's finally happening. And I'm the luckiest man on the face of the earth…"

Daddy broke down. Mum pulled him close and kissed him hard as the crowd roared. Harriet felt herself choking back sobs. It was real. It was truly real. They were married. Now they could adopt her. She had been taken out of the Dursley's custody. She was going to have a real family.

Daddy and Mum sat as the applause continued. As the din died, little Beauregard clapped his hands together twice and at once food appeared on their plates. Harriet groaned. She hadn't eaten at all that morning, and now that she was calming down, she was realizing just how hungry she was.

Her plate filled with a stuffed pheasant breast and perfectly cooked asparagus and a baked potato with the insides perfectly fluffed and whipped, covered in sour cream and chives. She groaned audibly, picking up her fork and knife, cutting into the breast and devouring the first bite.

"Hehe, careful, you'll choke," Rosie teased.

"Worth it, I'm famished," Harriet moaned.

The Inn was full of laughter and conversation as people ate. After finishing their plates, Daddy and Mum got up from the table and walked about the gathered guests at their tables, chatting merrily with them. Harriet was perfectly happy to stay where she was. She would have been happier with her friends, but she thought getting up and moving now would draw attention, and perhaps be rude.

After a while, Daddy and Mum returned to the table. As they retook their seats, Grampa Zeb rose, and the room fell silent. Grampa Zeb cleared his throat.

"I'm not much a man for speeches. I've always preferred to be the one sitting back and enjoying my wine while others did the work."

A wave of chuckles swept over the crowd.

"The fact is…" Grampa Zeb sniffled. "I might be the happiest man in the room. I want to say the proudest I've ever been in my life was when I held my beautiful baby girl in my arms for the first time. The proudest I've ever been after that was when I held my baby girl's beautiful babes for the first time."

Grampa Zeb beamed over at the twins who both gave him emotional smiles.

"And yet… I might have to call my proudest moment now," Grampa Zeb said. "The day I see what an amazing mother and now wife my precious baby has become, and at the same time I gain a son who has astonished me with his dedication and care, and also a beautiful new granddaughter as full of love and life as anyone I've ever known."

The crowd gave out an 'awwwww'.

"Daniel," Grampa Zeb continued. "You are an incredible human being. I've been wrong about a great many things in my life, but I've never been happier to admit I'm wrong than I am now. I never thought I'd meet anyone who would be good enough for our Rora and her sweet ones, but you've made me eat that assumption. You are a stand-up gentleman of quality. You stood by your conviction about one of your best friends even though it cost you your career. You built yourself back up to a wonderful, respectable businessman. You took on giving the child of another of your best friends the love and care she'd long been denied. And you made our Rora feel respected and loved, and treated her girls **as** your own."

Grampa Zeb took a deep breath. "Lisa and I are proud to now call you our son-in-law, and promise that anything you two need, never hesitate to ask. We're family now, and so we're whole."

Daddy rose and crossed to Grampa Zeb. The two men embraced, patting each other's backs. The room applauded Harriet included.

"'Ere, 'ere!" shouted the voice of Mundungus Fletcher.

He began tapping his wine-glass, causing a wave of others doing so. Daddy and Mum laughed and Daddy leaned down, Mum rising to meet him in a passionate kiss. The room whooped with cheers. The twins, who were sitting either side of Harriet, giggled behind their hands.

Harriet's eyes found Fred again. He was the lone person not really cheering. Instead, he was sitting sullen and subdued. Harriet grimaced. Was he still down over her anger about him blackmailing Bagman? Or was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes not off to the start he'd hoped? Harriet hadn't thought to ask.

Remus now stood.

"Daniel… you are my best friend. You… you were the one who looked at a sickly, quiet, lonely boy and brought him into the fold. You were the one who, after finding out my terrible affliction, said 'no, we won't let him continue being alone. We'll stand by him whatever it takes.' We went on adventures together."

Remus took his own deep breath. "You've been more loyal to everyone you know than anyone could ever ask. You gave up your career over Sirius' false imprisonment. You… you brought me into your home, made me a place where I could be safe during the full moon, and a comfortable bed to sleep in. You gave me a shop where I could create and fix what I'd destroyed. You brought me into your shop, where I could start saving money, so I can afford a home of my own someday. And maybe… I don't know… settle down…"

Remus' glanced out at the crowd. Harriet followed his gaze and saw Professor Spring's friend Tonks, who gave Remus the biggest of winks. Remus swallowed, getting visibly hot under the collar before he resumed his speech.

"Things I never thought I would have… but maybe, just maybe, I might. And now here you are, fulfilling your dream, marrying the love of your life, the only woman I've ever met truly good enough for you, and becoming the father her daughters deserve, and also Harriet has always deserved. To you, Daniel!"

"To Daniel!" the crowd called, raising their glasses.

"To Daddy," Harriet said, blinking and glancing side to side. The twins had said "To Daddy!" as well, and both were grinning at her brilliantly.

Professor Spring stood. She looked a little awkward but smiled radiantly nonetheless. She looked lovely, wearing the same dress as Harriet and the twins, but her hair was somehow spiky, yet still styled. It swooshed down across her forehead in the front, while it was sprayed up in the back.

"Aurora… we haven't known each other exceptionally long. So I don't know if I can give the same sort of speech, but in the time that I've known you, you've been the shining big sister I never had. I've teased you a lot since I came back to Hogwarts. You first seemed this stiff, no-nonsense person and it became my mission to break through that wall, as any good little sister should."

The crowd chuckled and aww'd.

"And then I saw you with your girls for the first time. And I heard what you had done for the American students the year before. And I knew you were someone I wanted in my life. You were someone I could look up to and aspire to be."

Professor Spring sniffed and Gramma Lisa put a gentle hand on her arm.

"And then I saw you with Daniel, and I knew you two were meant to be together. So I got on that big wagon of all of us on the Hogwarts staff pushing you to settle down with this wonderful man. And I do mean _all_ of us at Hogwarts!"

The crowd laughed. It was then that Harriet noticed there were indeed a few teachers there. She spotted Professor Sprout first, then saw she was sitting with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall. She didn't see Professor Snape, though she wasn't sure why she was even looking.

"So I suppose I'm here to speak for all of us at Hogwarts, in how happy we are for you to finally find someone truly deserving of you. We love you, Rora."

Professor Spring hurried over and hugged Mum tightly. Harriet was distracted catching the sight of Dora hurrying back towards the stage as the band started playing music again.

"Let's have the first dance!" Fletcher hiccupped.

Grampa Zeb rose from his chair and took Mum's hand. He led her out onto the dance floor.

"This is a slightly modified version of an old song, a bit more fitting for a dance," Dora said as the piano and the violinist started.

Harriet became lost again as Dora sang. She listened to the words, watching Mum and Grampa Zeb move around the dance floor. They both looked on the verge of tears and kept speaking softly to each other.

 _Mama, where's your pretty little girl tonight?_

 _Trying to run before she can walk, that's right_

 _She's growing up, she has a young man waiting_

 _She's growing up, she has a young man waiting_

 _Wide eyes, she'll be street-wise_

 _To the lies and the jive talk_

 _But she'll find true love_

 _And tenderness on the block_

 _Daddy, don't you ask her when she's coming in_

 _And when she's home don't ask her where she's been_

 _She's going out, she has a young man waiting_

 _She's going out, can't keep her young man waiting_

 _She'll be okay, let her have her day_

 _'Cause it's a long way, it's a long walk_

 _But she'll find true love_

 _And tenderness on the block_

 _I know how much it hurts to see her go_

 _She has a mind of her own, you know_

 _She's all grown up, she has a young man waiting_

 _She's all grown up, she has a young man waiting_

 _She was wide-eyed, now she's street-wise_

 _To the lies and the jive talk_

 _But she found true love_

 _And tenderness on the block_

 _She found true love_

 _And tenderness on the block_

The song and dance finished. Daddy rose and held out a hand to Harriet. Harriet stared a moment, not sure of what was going on.

"Come on, Harricane," Daddy smiled. "I think this wedding can be forgiven two father-daughter dances…"

Harriet swallowed and took his hand, rising. He guided her out onto the dance floor. The band started up again, this time the song sounded much more familiar to her as Dora began to sing again.

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

"You are my sun, Harriet," Daddy said to her softly. "And I'll always be here for you."

"You're mine too, Daddy," Harriet whispered, hugging him tightly. She was crying now. All of this was real. It was happening. She couldn't be happier.

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_  
 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _And I say it's all right_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_  
 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _And I say it's all right_  
 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_  
 _It's all right, it's all right_

The song and dance finished. The crowd applauded and whistled before moving out onto the dance floor themselves. Dora hopped off the stage, hurrying over to Ronnie, the pair catching each other and Ronnie gasping as Dora dipped her, kissing her passionately.

Harriet moved out of the crowd, looking for her friends. She felt a little frustrated at not being able to find them. Finally, she found Scott, sitting with Camille, chatting.

"There you are," Harriet said with relief, sitting next to them. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dancing," Scott said, gesturing to the crowd.

"Scott was just telling me about your terrible situations," Camille said, putting a kind hand on Harriet's. "How awful for you both to have such terrible things happen to those you love."

Harriet flushed. Did she love Finn? She couldn't yet. She fancied him, sure. Quite a lot, in fact. Indeed, the only thing that had helped her sleep through the last few nights was practising some of Mum's 'secret techniques' while listening to Finn's voice.

"Just… wish there was something I could really do for him," Scott said sadly. "He's always so dry in his letters **.** He used to be so… so…"

"Romantic?" Camille smiled.

"Heh, yeah," Scott sighed but managed a smile.

The trio chatted quietly for a while. Harriet felt good to be out of the spotlight. Eventually, her friends all drifted over. Kieran and Fern were first. Kieran could only do slow dances with his leg. The next was Ronnie and Dora, both groaning as they took off their heels.

"Those are bloody murder!" Ronnie declared, tossing her heels onto the table with a clatter. "I don't know how the rest of you do it."

"You get used to it," Fern smiled.

"Hermione and Marcus still out there?" Scott asked.

They looked around. Sure enough, as the band played another slow song, they caught sight of the two dancing. They were very close, Marcus bent down oddly when Harriet realized he and Hermione had their foreheads resting together, talking softly, looking into each other's eyes.

"Lovebirds," Dora said making a fake gagging noise.

Ronnie laughed rolling her eyes, bumping Dora's arm with her elbow.

"They do make a cute couple," Camille observed, smiling warmly. "It is nice to see her feeling so secure with someone. She was so guarded for ze longest time."

Fern shifted uncomfortably. Kieran gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Harriet was feeling awkward. Terribly so. She caught sight of Fred again. He saw her too, having just gotten some punch. He went red as his hair and tried to turn away. Harriet rolled her eyes and got up, hurrying over to him.

"Fred, wait," Harriet said, managing to catch his arm.

"Oh, h-hi," Fred said lamely.

"Fred, we can't do this," Harriet said. "We have one more year at Hogwarts together, we're in the same house on the same Quidditch team, we can't keep letting this be weird."

Fred sighed, leaning against the table. "Yeah, I suppose you're right…"

"We… we had something good… and now…"

Fred sighed again. "Harriet, it's alright. I'm just… I'm trying not to be weird… I guess it's making me act weird… but I don't want you thinking about what a piece of shite I was last year on a day like today. And after what happened to your bloke, Finn… I'm not a prat enough to… yeah."

"Oh, Fred," Harriet said. "I don't think that about you. You couldn't have known, and you were the one being wronged. I…"

"No, you're right. It was wrong of me. Sure I bend and break rules, but that was the law. And I'm better than that. You helped me see that. So… I guess… even if I blew it… I'm a better person now."

Fred gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, Harriet. You really are an incredible person. I hope you find Finn, I really do. He's a laugh. And you deserve all the laughs in the world."

"Th-thanks," Harriet stuttered. This had not at all gone the way she'd expected.

Fred gave Harriet a gentle hug before taking his punch and heading off into the crowd. Harriet was left standing there, staring after him, trying to process what Fred said.

"That were bootiful, it was," said the now recognizable voice of Mundungus Fletcher.

He was pouring himself a glass of wine, his hand shaking a bit, wavering slightly.

"I… thanks… and… I think you've had enough," Harriet cautioned.

"Dahh, this old body o' mine's got a few drinks left in it," Mundungus chuckled. "By the by, need to tell yeh, Bart is awfully sorry about that business with Sebastian."

Harriet's throat tightened, and her eyes widened.

"See, Bart has it in his head you're to be the next Dark Lady. And he has a point. He's been travelling Europe, telling people all about you. They really seem to be listening."

Harriet was trembling. Fletcher's voice had changed. He no longer sounded drunk, his voice no longer raspy. He wasn't swaying, instead was standing perfectly casual, sipping his wine.

"We'd been watching Grimmauld Place. Bart's little cronies had seen plenty of Order members moving about the area. We didn't think much of it until we saw Dr Sebastian Bishop coming and going. Now, who in the Order would need a magical psychiatrist, we asked ourselves. Well, no one. No one but Harriet Potter, that is."

Harriet leaned against the table. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. Not here. Not now. How?

"So I decided to do a little digging and found myself an in: Mundungus Fletcher. He's perfect! He's a crook! Everyone's already used to him acting suspicious! I've been him for a little while now, since a little after we think you managed to escape here, so I'd really appreciate you not telling anyone, for old time's sake. And if that's not enough, I have a gift for you. But I'll only give it to you if you promise not to tell anyone that I'm Fletcher. If you do, I won't give you this note, and bad things will happen. You know how bad…"

Harriet shuddered and coughed as she felt a dry heave.

"I'll take that as a yes. See… I didn't sanction Bart's little foray into Sebastian's home. He was duly punished for it by Sebastian himself of course. Threw him through a wall, apparently. He's lucky, I let that stand as punishment in lieu of taking one of his toes."

Harriet's knees were shaking. The last time she heard that voice, it was threatening to kill Dudley.

" _Shall I kill him, too? Normally I wouldn't ask, but since he's your family I thought it only fair."_

" _No! Leave him alone!"_

" _As you wish, Harriet Potter. The debt is repaid."_

"So, that's when I decided to do some more snooping. Turns out that Sebastian has made it to Northmoor Hill Nature Reserve. He's living in an old chalk quarry. Plenty of birds to eat there. This is the exact location."

Harriet was staring down at the table. As she watched, Fletcher's hand slid a piece of parchment into view.

"Consider this an apology from a _very_ sorry little Bart. Amazing to watch him work. You saw him today apparently, preaching to the masses. I don't know much of his rhetoric I believe personally, but—"

Harriet was heaving. She felt sick. Her arms were shaking. She was starting to hear screaming.

"—if you do want to keep your new family and loved ones safe… it wouldn't hurt to have an army at your disposal, would it, Dark Lady?"

Harriet sank to her knees. She hugged her chest tight. She saw it all again. She saw the torn bodies. She felt their blood. She heard their screams.

"Farewell, Harriet Potter. Till we meet again."

She felt their hands on her. She felt the helplessness wash over her. She saw the knife in Piers' hand. Harriet reached up, grabbed her hair as hard as she could, and screamed.


	11. Aftermath

**Chapter 11**

Aftermath

* * *

"The right thing is rarely the easy thing. The world is too full of colour for black and white."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

The party did not stop at once when Harriet screamed. The talking and music slowly faded out. It felt like the world was slowly grinding to a halt. There was a few seconds of silence before she heard their terrified voices cry her name. Daddy and Mum all but threw people out of their way to get to her.

Harriet told. The moment Daddy and Mum reached her, she told them. It was Solomon Kinney. Mundungus Fletcher was really Solomon Kinney. He'd been Fletcher for weeks.

How could she not tell? Not after Rita. She was never letting anyone hold something over her again. Her panic all at once became absolute clarity as she looked up into Daddy's and Mum's faces.

Avalon was on total lockdown. Aurors were everywhere. Guests were being questioned. It was a total disaster. Such a beautiful day was ruined.

They were back in the big house. Harriet, Daddy, and Mum were sitting on chairs in the middle of the entrance hall. There was a ring of Aurors armed with Secrecy Sensors and Sneakoscopes encircling them.

Harriet was still trembling. Solomon Kinney was there. Solomon Kinney was at the wedding. Solomon Kinney had acted as the MC.

There was a flash of red in the corner of her vision. Harriet gave a squeak of fright and threw herself against Daddy's side. He and Mum hugged her tight. Harriet glanced over and felt shame rise in her. It had just been the inside of the sleeve of an Auror's robe. It had looked like blood.

Harriet sat up again, looking around, trying to calm her nerves. Professor McGonagall was nearby, talking with Commandant Marceau. Neither looked very happy.

Especially not Commandant Marceau, who had Mr Flamel raging at her angrily in French. Harriet knew no French, but she didn't think she needed to. Mr Flamel stormed out of the house, throwing up his hands in frustration. Mrs Flamel followed, speaking in a calming voice to him.

"We were foolish," Commandant Marceau admitted, walking back over.

"As were we," Professor McGonagall agreed. "Whatever Sherrod and Albus said about Mundungus' reliability and usefulness, he was too weak a link."

"A man's probably dead, Minerva," Sirius snarled.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "You are right, Sirius. Mundungus Fletcher was a petty thief, but he did not deserve whatever fate he has suffered or will suffer. But now is not the moment. Now we have to figure out just how much Solomon Kinney knows."

"Probably everything, knowing him," Sirius replied with resignation.

"Luckily, we didn't include Fletcher in much," Remus added. "But still, too much…"

"How can he keep doing this? How is he always one step ahead?!" Daddy snarled.

Gramma Lisa cleared her throat.

"Since arriving, I have had the chance to be privy to a lot of what has been going on behind the scenes here regarding this Solomon Kinney. If I'm not mistaken, by the sound of it you are all in disarray. The British Ministry, your Order, even Lord Voldemort—" Professor McGonagall flinched "—and even the problems back home in America. Solomon Kinney is a hunter. You all are his prey, and chaos is his best ally."

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes but did not seem upset. Instead, she seemed to be contemplating these words, and while she didn't like them, she seemed to agree.

"Yes… Albus said something similar in his last correspondence…"

"Divide and conquer," Grampa Zeb added, sadly. "It's how the Secessionists got so far. They divided areas that the MACUSA couldn't unify. They struck areas we thought were safest: the east coast, the mid-west, Muggle areas..."

"They're exactly right."

Captain Kane was here. He was walking with Hercule. They strode past the guards as though they weren't there.

"That's what Solomon Kinney is doing to you," Captain Kane said. "It's a common tactic we used in the AirCav. We'd reconnoitre; find weaknesses in the line. Then we'd hit them. It's what I taught underground forces to do after Bakersfield."

Captain Kane's eyes scanned the group. "Chaos. You hit with a small force with immense firepower and surprise. The enemy can't pinpoint your location. Then you hit them at another spot. More chaos. That is what Solomon Kinney has been doing. And he's a goddamned maestro, which is a big problem for us."

"What do you suggest?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"For one thing, you stayed in one spot too long," Captain Kane replied. "You gave him ample opportunity to pin you down."

Daddy was staring off in thought. "So, we have to keep moving…"

"It's what I'd normally suggest. If Kinney found you, Lord Voldemort can't be far behind. And as we've seen, Lord Voldemort's intentions for Harriet are probably more sinister than Kinney's…"

"It's almost like the fucker's warning us," Sirius growled. "Like he's taunting us… like a cat playing with a mouse."

"Basically, yes. That being said, now we're aware that the position is compromised, I think moving Harriet now is too big a risk."

Everyone looked at Captain Kane with confusion. "It's what they'll be expecting, I would guess. It's what I would expect. Like flushing a rabbit out of a den. You can't quite get to the rabbit, so you scare it out."

"Speak plainly, won't you," Sirius grumbled.

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "The Captain means that we should remain in place for now. Move when we see an opportunity. While one hunter may have found his target, rushing out blindly could make us play right into his hands. In the meantime, Avalon can be fortified. Am I correct, Captain."

"Yeah, that," Captain Kane said. He shrugged. "Sorry, used to talking to my men, making speeches to whip up morale."

The group fell quiet.

"So, in the meantime, what do we do about zis Solomon Kinney and Bartemius Crouch and zeir forces?" Hercule asked.

"I do not think there is much," Commandant Marceau said. "Unless…"

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A decoy again," Commandant Marceau said. "We send out a group to give ze appearance zat Harriet Potter has left Avalon."

Hercule grinned. "Ah, I like it, Commandant! We use Solomon Kinney's own tool against him."

"Précisément. We will wait two days, zen bring Polyjuice Potion."

"What?" Harriet asked.

"We will send Aurors disguised as your party back to Britain," Commandant Marceau said. "We will give the appearance you have returned early."

"Kinney might suspect it," Daddy warned.

"We must do something," Mum said, putting a comforting hand on Daddy's shoulder.

At that moment, a Sneakoscope squealed. Aurors spun around and levelled their wands on Castillon, Snickers, and Beauregard.

"Peace, dear Aurors," Castillon said.

"They're cleared," Captain Kane said.

Castillon smiled. "Thank you, Captain Kane. I'm here to report that it seems Solomon Kinney escaped via the river. The grate covering the western entrance has been torn off completely."

Captain Kane nodded. "Sounds about right… he had to know he'd be found out. Why the hell did he do this? It's almost… it's downright reckless."

Harriet was studying at Castillon. It sounded as though he was reporting to Captain Kane. He caught her looking and simply gave her a sympathetic look.

He turned, beckoning to the other two elves. They followed him, Beauregard then Snickers in tow. As Castillon passed the Sneakoscopes, they whistled again. Castillon gave them a confused look, before shrugging and continuing on, Beauregard and Snickers looking after him as though ready to catch him if he fell.

"Now, the big question," Daddy said, "is what do we do with this note?"

Professor McGonagall took it, studying it carefully.

"You think it's legit, or a trap?"

Professor McGonagall did not reply right away.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think this is likely legitimate."

"How?"

"If Solomon Kinney truly wanted to cause harm, he could have done it at will during the reception."

"But why would he find Sebastian for Harriet?" Daddy asked.

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I cannot say. As is often the case, the only person who can truly answer these questions is Solomon Kinney himself."

* * *

Two days had passed. It was almost midnight now. Harriet wasn't in bed. She was standing on her balcony, leaning over her railing, watching the gate. The Order had headed out to find Sebastian, and the decoy force had set off with Aurors disguised as Harriet and her family and friends.

Harriet was anxious to see how the search for Sebastian went. She wanted Sebastian back safe, not just for her sake. He was a good person. He didn't deserve that.

Harriet digested what Solomon Kinney had told her. It was Crouch, Jr who had gone after Sebastian. She supposed they wanted information on her. He would have a lot. So many of Harriet's secrets.

Hedwig hooted softly, settling on the railing beside Harriet. Harriet scratched her head, Hedwig twittering in appreciation.

Harriet pondered her situation. Professor Dumbledore was gone. Professor Howe was gone. Finn was still missing. Sebastian was hopefully about to return.

Harriet glowered. Now, stupidly, she felt like she owed Kinney a little. She didn't owe him anything. She hadn't asked him for the information on Sebastian. Yet, she was going to be happy to see him safe. To get back at least a little something she'd lost this year.

Harriet was trying not to worry. She was thinking about what Scott had told her on the Eiffel Tower. She wasn't trying to forget about the bad things, but she was trying her hardest to focus on the positives.

Kinney was still out there. Crouch, Jr was still out there. Lord Voldemort and his cronies were still out there. But Sebastian was coming back. That's what counted.

Then there was the curious incident with Castillon the day of the wedding. He'd set off the Sneakoscopes, and seemed overly familiar with Captain Kane. Was he spying for Captain Kane? He wasn't an enslaved elf. He could do whatever he likes, but, why would he?

Harriet started as the gate clanked. Harriet leaned over to get the best look she could. One of the Flamel cars came pulling through the gate. Then another, and another. They were followed by a long car, which was white with a red cross on the top.

An ambulance.

Harriet hurried into her room, grabbed her broomstick, and sprinted back onto the balcony. Hedwig gave a shriek and fluttered as Harriet flung herself over the railing. She swung her broomstick down under her, landing on it and rocketing to the ground.

The second car screeched to a halt and the door opened, Daddy climbing out. Harriet was too excited to let the look of fury on his face stop her.

"Harriet!" Daddy bellowed, storming over.

"Did you find him?"

"What did I tell you about leaving the house alone?"

"Did you find him?"

Daddy's anger slowly abated as the rest of the Order got out.

"Yes, Harriet, we found him," Daddy sighed.

"Is he still feral?"

"No," Daddy slowly smiled. "We got him calmed down. Hannah and Clemence did, anyway."

"Clemence?"

Harriet saw some people approaching. She recognized one first. It was Hannah, Sebastian's ex-wife. The other took Harriet a second longer to remember. It was the sight of her completely out of context that threw her the most.

It was Mrs Hoffman, the mother of one of Harriet's dorm mates, Tori. Her late-husband Arnold had been the one who led all the Americans to safety after their town was attacked before Harriet's second-year.

"Mrs Hoffman?" Harriet asked.

Mrs Hoffman smiled down at Harriet, sadly. "Hello, Harriet. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Mrs Hoffman and Hannah gave each other serious looks.

"Take care of him," Hannah said.

"I will," Mrs Hoffman said.

Harriet looked up at Daddy. He gave her a pained smile and started guiding her to the ambulance, away from the two women. Harriet prepared herself, taking a deep breath.

They were taking Sebastian out of the back on a stretcher. Harriet grimaced at the sight. He was lying back on the stretcher. His hair was matted and full of burrs and bits of tree bark. His fur smelled terrible.

His big green eyes found Harriet and he gave her a sad smile. "Ah, there you are. I… admit I'd rather hoped you'd not see me like this…"

"I had to know you were okay," Harriet said. "I've been worried sick about you…"

Sebastian continued to smile sadly. Harriet was sure if he was not so furred, he would be blushing.

"I'm sorry… Harriet..." Sebastian grimaced. "What you must think of me…"

"I think you managed to escape a crazy mob," Harriet said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian gave a little sigh of relief and lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes, seeming to finally relax.

"He is in a bad way, mam'selle," Hercule said.

"Yes… birds aren't exactly filling," Sebastian sighed "and feathers don't settle too well."

"Especially since you're still half-human, so diseases that you would be immune to as a cat still affect you," said Healer Smethwyck, checking Sebastian's pulse.

"Lucky I have a good friend and healer about," Sebastian chuckled.

"I'd say the best luck you have is a good sense of humour," Healer Smethwyck retorted. "Let's get him inside. He needs bed rest and a myriad of potions."

Sebastian gave another sigh of resignation. "Very well, Hippo, very well. Let's get on with it then."

"You're sure he's going to be okay," Harriet asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, he's going to be just fine," Healer Smethwyck said, nodding to Mrs Hoffman as she joined them.

Harriet narrowed her eyes as she watched the smile that Sebastian and Mrs Hoffman shared. Harriet was at Mr Hoffman's memorial service. It wasn't that long ago. There was clearly something going on here.

Daddy put an arm around Harriet's shoulder.

"Back to bed, you…"

"…Are you gonna lock my balcony door at night, now?"

Daddy rolled his eyes. "No…"

"But you're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"…Well, _now_ I am…"

"Hey!"

* * *

Sebastian was too ill to see Harriet right away. She was just happy to have him back. Knowing that he was no longer in danger because of her was proving to be a considerable weight off her mind.

The most awkward part was Mrs Hoffman coming and going. Something about it was suspicious to Harriet. For instance, why wasn't Tori visiting, too? Harriet would have liked to see her.

Having her friends was the biggest help. They did their best to keep her busy with Quidball, and another campfire the following night. Harriet supposed she liked the campfire the best. It was so relaxing, and that was something Harriet felt she desperately needed.

The only lingering worry Harriet had was Kinney's threat. She did know what he was capable of. She still couldn't bring herself to intentionally think about the horrors.

Scott and Hermione said he was just trying to intimidate her. He was making a show. Now that they were on to him, and the French Aurors knew to check anyone coming and going, even if they were listed as 'safe,' Kinney was unlikely to try anything so audacious again.

There was also the fact that his information had been correct. He hadn't hurt Sebastian (that Harriet could tell). He'd found him, and let her and the Order know where he was. He could have used Sebastian for information, or as a hostage, but he hadn't. Harriet was trying not to think about it, but she couldn't help it niggling at the back of her mind. What was Solomon Kinney up to?

In the meantime, Harriet was keeping a close eye on Castillon. She'd made a point of trying to get close to him and checking her bracelet from Fred, which acted as a silent Sneakoscope. To her consternation, it never went totally red when around him. It would go almost pink, but never red. Which was surprising, given how strongly the Sneakoscopes had gone off.

"Just leave him be," Scott cautioned her after she risked confiding in him. "He's old, and he probably keeps a _lot_ of secrets for the Flamels."

"That's the thing… the way he reported to Captain Kane…" Harriet explained.

"Well, maybe Captain Kane is working closely with the Flamels?"

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Since when are you this not-suspicious? You were the one who almost drove yourself crazy our third year trying to figure out Sirius."

Scott shrugged. "I just don't think there's anything to worry about from Castillon. Why are _you_ so suspicious of him?"

Harriet tried to think.

Scott sighed. "Harriet… I know it's kind of easy to distract yourself… but you have a lot of healing to do."

"I'm not distracting myself!"

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Well… maybe… a _little_ … but I haven't had my therapy… now I don't even seem to have Occlumency…"

"You have us," Scott said, giving her a sad smile.

Harriet slumped. "Sorry…"

"Hey, not criticising. Just letting you know. Shite's about to get crazy… we need to stick together."

"Better than we did last year…"

" _Especially_ better than we did last year," Scott agreed.

They paused as Beauregard hustled past. He was grumbling in squeaky French.

"Bonjour," Scott said.

Beauregard paused, looking around spying them. He gave them a tepid little wave. Harriet returned it but paused with her hand still in the air. Her bracelet was red.

Beauregard ambled off, muttering again. Harriet kept watching her bracelet. It slowly faded back to silver.

Scott was watching the bracelet, too. The pair exchanged a look.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't Castillon who set the Sneakoscopes off…?" Harriet asked.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You're hopeless…"

"I prefer _dedicated_ , thank you."

Scott fell back in his chair, laughing.

* * *

To Harriet's delight, that night she finally got to see Sebastian. Not as a therapist, but just to talk with him. Despite this, she wasted little time in telling him about her freak-out at the reception.

"Ah, Harriet, of course not…" Sebastian said, his ears drooping sadly. "The experience was much too recent and traumatic for you to be over with so soon."

Harriet hugged her chest a little.

"The living, breathing embodiment of something awful in your life was talking to you after taking you totally off guard," Sebastian soothed. "Of course you panicked. Of course, you couldn't get those images out of your head."

Sebastian sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "The timing of those ruffians' attack could not have been worse for you… I'm sorry, Harriet… so very sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," Harriet said. "They wouldn't have gone after you if not for me!"

"Oh, Harriet, please do not add this to your burdens!" Sebastian insisted. "I know that is a tall order, given how empathetic you are, but you have enough on your plate already. You are not responsible for the actions of those like Lord Voldemort or Solomon Kinney and their ilk… You are responsible for _you_. How you respond to things is entirely your own. It's the piece of life you can control and always know you control. Use it as your rock."

Harriet grimaced, "Lately I've just been trying to pretend this stuff never happened…"

Sebastian nodded. "An understandable reaction, but not recommended."

"Scott told me I shouldn't, either."

Sebastian chuckled. "He sounds like a sharp one."

"Yeah, he and Hermione are best in our year…" Harriet said. "Maybe the school. Anyway… I'm so happy you're okay."

Sebastian smiled softly. "Thank you, Harriet. The care I've received since being recovered has been touching…"

"So, are you coming back to Britain with us?" Harriet asked. "We go back in a week."

Sebastian's smile faltered. "I… Unfortunately, Harriet, I will probably not be able to return to Britain for some time."

"Why not?" Harriet asked.

Sebastian's furry lips tightened. "I'm afraid the Ministry is not terribly happy with me for the trouble I have caused. They're looking for distractions, and unfortunately, a psychologist who is half-cat and worked far too closely with Muggles for the current Ministry's liking is too good to pass up."

Harriet clenched her fists. "I don't get it… how is everyone fighting each other like this? Why won't the Ministry just accept the obvious?"

"People are difficult to change when they get comfortable, Harriet," Sebastian explained. "They don't want to accept they have to watch their backs again… they don't want to accept that their closest friends and neighbours could be turned to evil… they don't even want to accept that You-Know-Who even existed. We won't even say his name."

Harriet sat back in her chair, digesting that.

"You can say his name, Harriet," Sebastian smiled. "You're not afraid. When we can start our therapy again, I want you to channel that bravery into our sessions. It takes bravery to confront the fact that such terrible things have happened to you, and rise above them. That's not to say those who succumb to them aren't brave… many just do not realize the truth of the matter. Too many are taught bravery is just sweeping it all under the rug and pretending you're stronger than it. I aim to fix that… if I can… but you have to find that strength in you. It's in your desire to know the truth, your desire to do the right thing. Channel it, when we're ready, into finding the truth in yourself and doing right by yourself."

Harriet thought on this. She thought about Castillon and Beauregard. Sure, it was a distraction, but something was wrong. She had to make it right. What would make her feel better than solving a mystery?

* * *

Harriet made up her mind at once to do more snooping. That night, she took out her invisibility cloak, grateful that Daddy had still not confiscated it. She dressed again, put on her shoes, and was just about to throw her cloak up over herself when there was a knock on her door.

Panic set in at once. If it was Daddy or Mum, she was in big trouble. Harriet slowly started backing towards her bed, ready to jump under the covers, when the handle turned.

"Harriet?"

Harriet almost slumped to the floor in relief. It was Fern.

"Yeah! Yeah, come in."

Fern stepped inside. She was carrying a large manila envelope.

"What's up?" Harriet asked. "What's that?"

"Are you sneaking out again?"

"Kind of…" Harriet admitted.

"It's from Holly," Fern muttered holding up the envelope.

"Your friend? The footballer?"

"Former," Fern corrected. "On both counts. I think… maybe only the second one. Can we talk?"

"I guess," Harriet said. "Don't you want to talk with Hermione?"

Fern sighed crossing her arms. "I don't really want to talk about it with her… I'm worried it'll bring up more bad feelings and show what a shite friend I am."

"O-okay," Harriet said, sitting on her bed.

"Thanks," Fern said, walking over.

"So, what did it say?" Harriet asked.

Fern grimaced. "It's an apology… and something else…"

Fern handed Harriet the letter. She took it, reading.

 _Dear Fern,_

 _I know you feel I overstepped my bounds regarding your addictions. But, I didn't want to lose you like I did Damien. A Muggle friend of mine died from similar addictions._

 _I haven't been able to talk about it because it hurts too much to remember him. So, I apologize if you felt ganged up on when the group confronted you. You mean a lot to them, and to me, and I hope you can see it in your heart to forgive me._

 _In addition, prompted by Krystelle and Finn, I had my contacts look into that modelling agency. Enclosed are legal documents you can use in court, should you seek independence from your mother. There are also documents pertaining to money you can get from the agency and your mother, should you seek it, in reparation for the pain and any other side effects caused by medications and/or if you seek healing from your addictions._

 _I'm so sorry to hear about Finn. We have pulled all our resources here to look for him, but haven't had much luck. Hopefully, Sirius is able to find him, as our investigators left the search in his and his house elf's hands._

 _I hope you can forgive me. And that we can patch up our friendship when we return for our fifth years of education at Hogwarts. Give my best regards to the others if you hear from them._

 _With Love,_

 _Holly A. Cambridge_

"Wow," Harriet said. "She definitely cares…"

"Too much," Fern muttered.

"She sounds kinda stuffy," Harriet said re-reading the letter.

Fern snorted. "Yeah, she's got an ego…"

"She found out about you and the pills?"

Fern sighed flopping back on Harriet's bed. "Yes…"

"What happened?"

Fern glowered. "They all cornered me… told me how worried they were and thought I was going to get myself killed or something," Fern sat up again. "Only one who didn't join them was Finn."

Harriet chewed her lip. She didn't know what to say. She wondered how she would react if her friends cornered her about something.

"Finn just took me aside one day… said he was worried, and if I ever needed him he'd be there. No judgements. Finn… just… your godfather _better_ find him…"

Harriet looked down at the letter again. "Wait, how does she know that Sirius and Kreacher are looking for Finn?"

Fern shrugged. "Holly's family's connected. Her mum's an Auror and all."

"Really? Huh…"

"Yeah…"

The pair fell silent. Harriet was oddly touched. Fern could have talked to anyone about this, but she chose Harriet.

"So," Fern asked, looking Harriet over. "What's tonight's adventure?"

Harriet twisted her lips. "I think Beauregard's up to something."

"Reeeeeeeeeeally?" Fern asked, her eyes lighting up with interest.

"…You want to come, too?"

Fern's face began to glow with excitement.

* * *

"This is so trippy," Fern hissed in Harriet's ear as the Firebolt floated to the ground. They had to take the balcony, the front doors were still guarded with Aurors, Secrecy Sensors, and Sneakoscopes.

"Shhh," Harriet shushed. "Don't you ever fly brooms?"

"No, Mum wouldn't let me have one because I could get hurt and ruin my career."

They landed and Harriet swung the cloak up over them both.

"Whoa!" Fern grinned, feeling the fabric with her fingers. "This feels amazing."

"Shhh," Harriet hissed again, then remembered Castillon pointing out he could see her feet. "Walk low like this. It's not big enough for us both without stooping."

"Got it," Fern whispered. "Where are we going first?"

Harriet thought. Where was Beauregard likely to live? She supposed she should ask Castillon. He had his shop in the big house, but he lived in the chapel.

"To the chapel," Harriet answered. "We'll ask Castillon."

The pair struck out, making sure to walk on grass for quieter footsteps.

"So you like… don't actually have a plan, do you?"

"Not really," Harriet whispered back. "I mostly kinda wing this stuff."

Fern giggled. "No wonder Finn likes you."

Harriet rolled her eyes, but secretly, she was quite flattered.

They moved as quickly as they could across the grounds without making noise.

"We do stuff like this at Rathlin all the time," Fern whispered. "Just without the cloak. Straight up jealous."

"Shhh!"

"What, this is fun!"

Harriet fought off another eye-roll. They continued on to the chapel.

"Damn," Harriet hissed, testing the handle. "It's locked."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know," Harriet muttered.

Unable to carry it under the cloak, they had left her _Firebolt_ behind, so they wouldn't be able to try any windows.

Harriet thought, looking up at the door. Finally, her mind settled on a crazy thought. Crazy for Harriet, anyway. She knocked.

"What are you doing?" Fern gasped.

Harriet knocked again. She didn't know if Castillon would hear it, but it was almost the same time of night as the last time she'd come here. He was probably awake at Nicolas and Perenelle's tombs.

They waited for what felt like minutes. Neither girl moved or said a word. She was sure Castillon wouldn't rat her out. Not if she was actually trying to get to the bottom of something.

Finally, Harriet felt she had to give up. Castillon must be asleep. She looked at Fern when with a deep, resonating click noise, the door unlatched. Despite only being the size of a normal door, it pulled open slowly, as though it weighed many hundreds of pounds.

Harriet looked down. Wearily, the aged little elf Castillon stepped into view.

"Out again, Miss Potter?" Castillon chortled.

"Yes," Harriet said. "I want to talk to you."

"And this could not be done during a normal waking hour?"

"No… it's important and needs to be kinda secret…"

"I see," Castillon said, rubbing his little wispy bearded chin. "Well, come along inside and get out from under that old cloak."

Castillon turned meandering back into the chapel. Harriet and Fern exchanged another glance and followed him inside. The door shut on its own behind them.

Harriet and Fern lifted off the cloak. She felt a sense of relief as it came off, breathing in the cool air of the cathedral interior.

"Ah-hah, I wondered who the other was," Castillon said looking up at Fern. "Welcome to my home. So, what brings you out at this hour?" Castillon asked.

"I wanted to ask you some more questions."

Castillon chucked. "But of course. I suppose that wasn't my smartest question."

Harriet twisted her lips in impatience. "This is important…"

"Yes, Harriet Potter. You tend to wrap yourself up in issues of importance," Castillon observed. "Indeed, you yourself are a great matter of importance. Shall we sit down?"

Castillon snapped his fingers. As with the first night she snuck out and talked to Castillon, armchairs appeared. There were three this time, two Harriet and Fern's size, and one for little Castillon. They sat, Harriet unable to help stretching out a little.

"Now then… what question is this?" Castillon asked. "Rather, what questions are these?"

Harriet twisted her lips again. "Well… there is a few…"

"Proceed," Castillon smiled.

"Are you working with Captain Kane?"

Harriet wasn't sure why she asked this question first. She supposed it was because she wanted to clear up what might be the most important matter, first.

Castillon smiled placidly. "Well of course. The Flamels are working with him, and so I am as well."

Harriet blinked. She hadn't expected the answer that readily.

"The Captain is here in Europe heading an International Confederation of Wizards mission. Mr Flamel has strong interests in a stable Britain… as does the rest of magical Europe. Mr Flamel is cooperating and aiding this mission as much as he can. _Furthermore_ , as America is spearheading this mission, and the Flamel enterprises have a vested interest in keeping the MACUSA's business, we are going above and beyond to cooperate. Captain Kane may come and go from the premises as he wishes."

Harriet shook her head. The number of layers to this was baffling.

"So, the French Magic police people don't know how close you're working with the Americans?"

"Not at all," Castillon said placidly.

"That's crazy," Fern said.

Castillon shrugged. "This is war, young ladies. Nothing about this is simple. There is a war in the Americas. There is a war brewing right under our feet here in Europe. Conflict is something you humans excel at."

Harriet and Fern exchanged awkward looks.

Castillon took a deep breath. "I have seen what Muggles did to the magical world to drive them into hiding. I have seen the atrocities committed on Muggles by the likes of Grindelwald and the Death Eaters."

Castillon leaned back in his chair. "And from here… we watched the horrors of the Muggles' last two great wars… the World Wars…"

"I read about those…" Fern said.

"Words will never do it justice. You know there are simple farmers today that are maimed or killed while ploughing their fields and hitting artillery from the first World War… such a war is going on in America, now," Castillon turned sad eyes on the girls. "And we, the Flamels, want very much to keep such conflict from coming to our shores."

"I see…" Harriet said, scratching her cheek.

Castillon smiled wearily. "Now I've answered your first question, shall we try another?"

Harriet thought. She was a bit taken aback at how forthcoming Castillon was on that point, to the extent she'd almost forgotten why else she'd snuck out.

"We think Beauregard's up to something," Fern said.

Castillon's eyes narrowed. "You don't say…?"

"Yeah," Harriet agreed, remembering. "It was him who set off the Sneakoscopes, wasn't it? The night of the wedding?"

Castillon now raised his eyebrows. He said nothing, his large eyes moving back and forth between the girls' faces. Harriet could tell he was thinking fast.

"He is up to something, isn't he?" Harriet asked. "Something bad?"

"I… I cannot tell you that, Harriet Potter," Castillon said. "Beauregard is doing what he thinks is best for all."

"What's he doing?" Harriet pressed.

Castillon sighed. "Your nosiness is going to get you in trouble someday, Harriet Potter…"

Harriet closed her eyes, thinking. Yes, she was nosy. But Castillon was being evasive. He'd freely volunteered to spy for the Americans. What about Beauregard was making him so cagey?

"I can tell you are not satisfied with this," Castillon continued. "This is a painful subject for me, Harriet Potter. You seem to have a knack for finding them."

"Why is it painful?" Harriet said. "I've found it's way harder to keep secrets than be honest…"

Castillon chuckled. "That is most wise for your age, young miss. But what can I do…? What is the correct choice? Beauregard stands in the way of progress because he's afraid it will cost him everything… and likely it will, while in my opinion, he's merely delaying the inevitable. Conversely… I despise what mankind has done to mine… but am I to crush someone I count a dear friend…? Old as I am, Harriet Potter… I do not know the way out between this rock and a hard place I've found myself between."

Harriet blinked. Castillon was looking at her significantly. He was trying to tell her something. Frustration was setting in.

 _Stupid Legilimency,_ Harriet thought, _just when I could use you…_

Guilt settled in. Harriet shouldn't want to see into people's minds. That wasn't right. She wasn't like Lord Voldemort. She shouldn't rely on things like that.

"Please, get some sleep, dear girls," Castillon said. "Especially you, Harriet Potter. You've earned your rest…"

Castillon rose. Harriet and Fern stood too, and Castillon snapped his fingers, vanishing the chairs.

"Think about what I said, Harriet Potter," Castillon said, once more giving Harriet a significant look. "You may someday find yourself in my situation… and you will understand. And perhaps… find your answer."

Harriet and Fern bid Castillon good night.

"Well, that didn't help," Fern muttered as they ducked back under the cloak, creeping back across the grounds.

"Not about Beauregard," Harriet admitted.

"I feel bad for Castillon," Fern said. "This can't be easy…"

"Wish he'd given more of a clue," Harriet grumbled.

"Yeah… I mean… by the sound of it, whatever Beauregard's doing… if he's caught, he'll get clothes."

Harriet grimaced. She remembered how Winky had reacted to being 'freed'. It was so drastically different from how Dobby had reacted. It was so terrible, it had launched Hermione on her crusade to free all house-elves.

They were halfway back to the house. Harriet was looking around the grounds, lost in thought. All the houses were quiet, their windows dark. All except one.

An oil lamp was flickering in the window. She could see figures moving about. She wondered what the people inside were up to.

"You _are_ nosy," Fern hissed as Harriet started for the house.

"You don't have to follow me," Harriet quipped.

"…Okay so I'm nosy too, let's see what's going on!"

Fern nudged Harriet with her elbow. They reached the window. Fern was tall enough to look inside, but Harriet had to take little hops to steal glances inside.

"No fair," Harriet whispered.

"What about that ladder?" Fern said, pointing down at their feet.

There was indeed a little ladder laying in the bushes that surrounded the little house. Harriet picked it up, finding it came to just under the window. She rested it against the house as quietly as she could, before creeping up. It was shaky, just large enough for her to use without breaking it. Harriet couldn't imagine who would use such a little ladder.

Harriet peeked in the window. There were two people inside. It was a young man and woman. They were sitting together, holding hands. Harriet couldn't hear what they were saying through the door, but the man looked despondent. The woman didn't look much happier, but she looked as though she was still trying to keep a cheerful expression. Harriet also noticed the woman was very pregnant.

Harriet puzzled, then looked around the room. There were brooms and brushes and other cleaning implements everywhere. Harriet raised her eyebrows as she remembered. There was a visiting inventor who was trying to make a spell that Dora said might make house-elves obsolete.

Harriet looked down at the ladder. The truth washed over her. She remembered Castillon's words.

" _Beauregard stands in the way of progress because he's afraid it will cost him everything… and likely it will, while in my opinion, he's merely delaying the inevitable. Conversely… I despise what mankind has done to mine… but am I to crush someone I count a dear friend…?"_

Harriet gasped looking at Fern. "It's Beauregard!" Harriet hissed. "He's sabotaging Mr Gatsby's experiments!"

* * *

Harriet was lost in a conundrum. What was she going to do about Beauregard? She now understood why Castillon was so torn up. Beauregard was bred into subservience. It was all he knew. It's what he thought was right.

He wasn't necessarily doing anything wrong. Yet, he was prolonging the necessity for house-elf enslavement. And Castillon was complicit in it. What if Snickers was, too?

Harriet tossed and turned. She didn't think she'd slept at all that night. She barely ate breakfast. As she looked around the table, she knew who she had to talk to. She appreciated Fern joining in the adventure, but only one of her friends would know what to think and do about this situation.

"Hey, Mione, can we talk?" Harriet asked as the group made their way back inside from breakfast.

"Is this about where you and Fern disappeared to last night?" Hermione asked, coolly.

Harriet flushed. "Yes, actually. We went to ask Castillon some questions… and found something out."

Hermione's scolding look vanished at once, replaced with interest.

"We… I think…" Harriet rubbed her cheek. "You know Mr Gatsby? The guy who's trying to make those housekeeping charms?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "I've spoken with him and his wife at the tavern. Scot and I can't figure out what's going wrong with his experiments either."

"We think we have," Fern said, clearly having listened in.

"You have?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhmm," Fern nodded. Harriet noted she looked rather proud of herself. "It was Beauregard."

"We _think_ it's Beauregard," Harriet corrected. "He's the most likely culprit, anyway."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Beauregard? No!"

"What about Beauregard?" Dora asked.

Harriet tightened her lips. "We… well…" She shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't wanted Dora to know. Not until she knew what to do, anyway.

"We should talk somewhere more private," Fern said.

"My room," Harriet said. "It won't look as suspicious."

They headed up in the elevator, and into Harriet's room.

"Okay, so what's going on with Beauregard?" Dora demanded, crossing her arms.

"Dora, we think Beauregard is sabotaging Mr Gatsby's experiments," Harriet said.

Dora's arms dropped to her side. "You're shitting me…"

Harriet shifted anxiously from foot to foot. This wasn't at all what she'd intended. She'd only wanted to get Hermione's opinion.

"Beauregard!" Dora shouted.

At once there was a pop noise. Beauregard appeared in the middle of them all, looking up at Dora obediently before blinking in surprise, realizing he was surrounded.

"Suis Moi!" Dora said and stormed from the room.

Beauregard cringed, giving everyone a last, anxious look at the gathered teens before he followed Dora from the room.

"Okay, questions…" Marcus said.

"Aye," Kieran nodded.

Harriet sighed. "Fern and I snuck out last night to ask Castillon some questions. On the way back…"

"We stopped by the Gatsbys' because we saw the lights on," Fern chimed in. "We found a little ladder. And while we were talking to Castillon, he said something about Beauregard was doing something bad that would be bad for house elves… at least that's what I think he said. It was something like that, right?"

"Right," Harriet nodded. "Something like that."

While Harriet felt anxious, Fern looked excited. Her face was lit up as she looked around the group.

"So we figure… it's been Beauregard stopping the experiments from working right," Harriet said.

Kieran whistled. Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief. "But… Mr Gatsby's experiments would help. He wouldn't have to work as hard, or be a slave at all? Why on earth would he do that…"

"Mione, it's all he knows," Marcus said. "He thinks it's his purpose… you can't just fix it like that…"

"But I… just…"

Marcus put his hands on her shoulder. "Hey… it's like I said… I know something about this… I'm _still_ not over the shite Mum put me through… though you're helping."

Hermione's cheeks pinkened at once, but she still smiled. She looked towards the door. "What do you think will happen to him?"

"Dunno," Ronnie shrugged. "Dora's not the most forgiving person…"

"At least it wasn't Snickers," Scott said. "She and Emma are pretty attached to him…"

The group fell silent. Now and then, one would open their mouths to say something but all thought better of it.

Everyone looked around when the door opened. Dora stepped inside, her face locked in a scowl.

"I can't believe him… I just can't believe him…"

"Oh, Dora," Hermione said. "It's true?"

"Yes," Dora hissed. "It's true."

"What did you do?" Harriet asked.

Dora shrugged. "Told him not to do it anymore. Told him it was too important and he was being stupid."

Dora's anger began to abate. She joined them, Ronnie putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"He… he was afraid we'd abandon him," Dora said.

Her lip trembled a little and as Harriet watched, she reached up and wiped away a tear. Harriet stared. The last time she'd seen Dora cry it was the first time Sirius broke into Hogwarts, Hallowe'en of their third year when she was worried he would hurt Emma.

"So what are you going to do?" Kieran asked.

"Nothing more than what I did," Dora said. "I told him to stop, and that we'd never replace him. He's part of our family! We'd give him clothes to free him but he wouldn't understand! For most house-elves, clothes are almost a death sentence! They don't take care of themselves and just starve to death!"

"So, he's not going to interfere with the Gatsby's anymore?"

"He better not," Dora said, her scowl returning. "I told him if it didn't work I _would_ tell Father, and Father most certainly would give him clothes…"

* * *

The entire entrance hall was alive with dancing mops and brooms, frolicking around the floor amongst the flying dust pans and scrub-brushes. The air smelled lemony and fresh. Mr Flamel's delighted laughter filled the hall.

"This is remarkable, Mr Gatsby," Mr Flamel said, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Thank you, Mr Flamel, oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Two days had passed. Mr Gatsby had just had his final test. He passed, as Beauregard was under the watchful eye of Dora the entire time.

"This is a blessed day in the Wizarding world!" Mr Flamel declared. "With this, we begin the closing of a dark chapter in wizarding history!"

Harriet glanced over at Dora who was still standing right next to Beauregard. The little elf's expression was hard to read as he watched the cleaning implements flying about, doing his work for him. He looked as though he couldn't decide if he should be shocked, appalled, or saddened.

Dora knelt beside the elf and hugged him around the shoulders. Beauregard's eyes popped open so wide they looked as though they were about to fall out of his head. Then he closed them and turned hugging Dora back.

Harriet was glad Dora handled it the way she did. Apparently, she was not the only one. Castillon caught her eye and gave her a warm nod of approval. She wasn't sure she approved of his indecision on the issue, but she was sure she had done the right thing. That's what mattered to her.

The whole group was gathered around. Not only was it the day of Mr Gatsby's final test, but it was their last day in Avalon. Harriet almost couldn't believe it.

She was heading back to Britain. They were going to go to Grimmauld Place, first. They would spend the night there, then stop at the Ministry to file the adoption papers, and then go on to their newly completed home in Hogsmeade.

Harriet was bouncing with excitement. She was going to be adopted, and she was going to see her new true home. A real home. A real family.

Harriet felt a little tug on her arm and looked down. Castillon had moved over to her. She hadn't heard his tell-tale cane-click in the kerfuffle of the cleaning supplies.

"I should like to have a word with you, Harriet Potter," Castillon said. "Somewhere a little quieter."

"Okay," Harriet said, following him.

They moved a few paces away from the group. Harriet glanced over her shoulder. Daddy was leaning back, watching her. Clearly, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight that easily. Castillon must have noticed as well, for he stopped while they were still in sight.

"I… I want to thank you for how you handled Beauregard, Harriet Potter," Castillon said.

Harriet shrugged. "I didn't really do much, to be honest… I tried to just ask Hermione what I should do, and Dora overheard us…"

"All the same, you could have gone straight to Charles… but you did not. At the same time, you had the decisiveness to at least try something."

Castillon sighed, rubbing his shiny, bald head. "I am old, Harriet Potter. I have garnered a great deal of wisdom in my time but I am old. I don't think as fast as I used to. I find myself forgetting things more and more… I've not much left, even with the bits of Elixer of Life that Nicolas and Perenelle left me.

 _I knew it!_

Castillon reached into his vest pocket and drew out the little vial. Harriet stared at it. Was Castillon about to do what Harriet thought he was?

"I want you to have this, Harriet Potter," Castillon said, holding out the vial to her. "You have earned it. Use it when you need it most. You, humans, need more of it than I do. A single sip can last me a year. But for you humans, it would take this vial."

Harriet shook her head. "Castillon, I can't! You need it, the Flamels need you."

"I've taken enough to last me a little while," Castillon said. "Charles is ready to continue the business without me. Le Malf watches and clocks will become collector pieces without me to make them… their value will only increase. You need this far more than I, Harriet Potter. It is time for _me_ to stop being indecisive and selfish. Indecision is a luxury we can no longer afford."

Harriet held out a trembling hand. She took the vial and found it radiated with heat. Castillon gave her a satisfied little smile.

"Keep it safe, Harriet Potter. Use it when it is most in need… use it to save a life. Use it to show the world the goodness inside you."

"We're almost ready," called the voice of Captain Kane.

They had set up Portkeys. Harriet and her family were going straight back to Grimmauld Place. The Flamels were remaining behind, the rest of her friends were returning to their homes.

"It was so good to get to know you better," Camille said as she and Fern hugged and kissed cheeks.

"You too," Fern grinned.

The twins were hugging Emma tightly.

"We'll see you soon at Hogwarts," Nan said, teary eyed.

"Yeah, not even a couple weeks away," Rosie agreed.

Emma smiled down at them. "Of course."

Mum put kindly hands on the twins' shoulders, giving Emma a hug then guiding the twins over to their group. The groups gathered around their respective Portkeys. Harriet and her family were around one, along with Captain Kane and Hercule. Her other friends all had French Aurors with them as well. Harriet was pleased to see they were trying to protect her friends as much as her.

She looked around the room some more. She felt a pang of guilt looking up the stairs. She'd forgotten to say goodbye to Bill. She supposed she would see him again, but she still felt rude. Harriet wondered where the time had gone. She'd been here almost a month, and yet she felt she had done so little. She'd just played games and tried not to think.

Sebastian was standing nearby. He was talking with Mr Flamel, who put a comforting hand on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was looking happier than Harriet had seen him in a while. She wondered what they were talking about.

She could hear Captain Kane starting a countdown. She touched the rusty old pail with the rest of her family. She did smile at the thought of seeing Kreacher again. She'd have to tell him all about Castillon. The thought of a free elf like that would probably blow Kreacher's little mind.

Harriet jerked her head around to look at Castillon again. Castillon, the last free elf. Harriet felt panic kick in. She shouldn't have this vial. It wasn't right. Castillon was the last of his kind. She couldn't just let him die. She stuck a hand in her pocket, taking hold of the vial.

As she did, Castillon reached into his vest. From it, he produced another vial, identical to the one he'd given Harriet. He gave her a mighty wink, and before Harriet could think another thought, the uncomfortable tug behind her navel jerked her off her feet.

The world became a swirl of colours, and her hair whipped in the wind. The twins bumped into her sides as they spiralled and swirled towards Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Their feet hit the floor. The twins stumbled, but kept standing this time. Harriet smiled looking around the now familiar surroundings. It didn't look anything like it used to.

The large sitting room was spotless now. Harriet couldn't even smell dust or mould. The fireplace was burning merrily.

"There we are!" Sirius chuckled from a nearby chair. "Right on time."

"Uncle Sirius," the twins grinned, hurrying over and hugging him.

Sirius laughed, hugging them. "Who else did you expect? Stuffy old Remus?"

"As a point of fact, I am here," Remus said from the doorway, chuckling as the twins hurried over to hug him, too.

"Thank you," Daddy said to Captain Kane, shaking his hand. "I can't say I trusted you much when we first met, but you've always been there for us."

Captain Kane shrugged. "My job is to help set things right over here, Mr Dusk. Your group is working against a corrupt government and a dictator in waiting. We're more than happy to help your group against both. Anything you need, let us know. Our team will help."

Nan and Rosie elbowed each other, grinning. Harriet rolled her eyes, fighting back a giggle.

"Thank you as well, Hercule," Mum smiled. "Your people were exceptional."

"Ah, one blight on our record, but on ze whole, we did our utmost."

"Bye Hercule," Harriet and the twins said in unison.

Hercule smiled and tipped his cap to them.

"Shall we be off then?" Captain Kane asked. "We'll go monitor your belongings being brought over."

The pair waved and headed from the room.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harriet asked.

"Making lunch," Sirius said with a smile. "French Onion soup, one of his specialties."

"Great," Harriet grinned.

"Mr Dusk!" came the voice of Captain Kane.

The rest of his words were drown out by the roaring screams of the portrait of Sirius' mother. Daddy hurried from the room, Sirius and Remus in hot pursuit.

"Stay here, girls," Mum said, about to follow.

"But—"

"Stay here!" Mum insisted, giving them all a stern look.

Harriet and the twins all gave each other uncomfortable looks. What was going on? Were they in danger? Did Voldemort or Kinney know they'd returned?

"Stay with us, girls," Grampa Zeb said, putting his arms around the twins' shoulders.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious," Gramma Lisa said, putting a hand on Harriet's shoulder, too.

They could still hear the screams of the portrait. Harriet could barely hear Kreacher trying to calm her. Finally, the screams subsided, and Mum poked her head into the room.

"Mom, Dad, we could use a hand…"

Grampa and Gramma exchanged looks and followed her from the room. There was scuffling in the hallway. Harriet crept over and peeked out into the hallway. The men were all dragging something down the hall towards the dining room. She leaned further out and gasped. It was a body.

"What is it?" Rosie asked.

"I… stay here," Harriet said to them.

"Like hell!" Rosie glared, hands on her hips.

She grumbled as she crept from the room. She could hear the twins following. They followed the dragging sound to the entrance of the dining hall, peeking inside.

The body had been lifted onto the table. Harriet couldn't see the face, but she could tell it was a short, shabbily dressed man.

Sirius sighed leaning on the table. "Well, finally made good on his threat…"

"Strange, though…" Daddy said. "You'd think there'd be more signs of torture… he looks almost untouched."

"Why's that strange?" Sirius asked.

"Kinney has a habit of leaving… brutal messages," Captain Kane said. "To just use the Killing Curse… it's not like him."

"Are we sure that's what this is?" Mum asked. "We'd need a proper autopsy."

"Hippocrates is going to love us," Remus said with dark humour.

"We can send some of our own coroners," Hercule offered.

"Where are we going to put him?" Daddy asked. "That's the most pressing question."

"Girls!"

Mum had spotted the trio peering into the room. She hurried over, scowling. "I told you all to stay put."

"Who's that?" Rosie asked.

Harriet's chest clenched. She had a strong suspicion who it was. It was Mundungus Fletcher. Kinney had finally killed him.

Harriet's knees got a little weak. She'd never met Fletcher, but now he was dead. Because of her. Harriet had told, and now Fletcher was dead.

"It's not your concern," Mum said. "Upstairs to your rooms, now!"

"But Mum—"

"Now!"

* * *

Harriet was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. A man was dead. She shouldn't have told. She killed him.

No, she can't think that way. She didn't know whether or not Fletcher was even alive at that point. Sebastian was right. She wasn't responsible for what Kinney did.

But what if she hadn't told? Kinney would have almost total access to the Order. But on the other hand, he'd had that for a while. He hadn't hurt anyone (except for Fletcher) and had even helped them.

Why? Why was he doing this? Harriet curled up in her bed. She clutched Finn tight.

When would he be found? Sirius had to find him soon. She put on the headphones of the Walkman, turning it on. The comforting sound of his voice filled her mind and she sighed as she relaxed. She lay there curled up, listening and trying to find peace.

" _So beautiful," Finn whispered._

" _Th-thank you…"_

 _She was sitting on a sofa. She was wearing the outfit she'd worn to meet her new grandparents. Finn was kneeling in front of her, ever so gently massaging her calves._

" _Your outfit's so cute…" Finn moaned._

" _Thank you…"_

" _S-so… why…"_

" _Why what?"_

" _Why do you wear socks like this…?" he asked._

" _I…" Harriet thought. "I like them…"_

 _Finn moaned. He slowly pulled her into a hug._

Harriet woke. She sat up, rubbing her head. What had woken her? She'd been having such a lovely dream. Finn was in it. He was happy.

There was a thumping sound. Harriet blinked sliding her legs off her bed. It came from downstairs. There was another thump and bang.

Harriet snatched her wand up from the table and hurried to the door. They were under attack. Was it Lord Voldemort, or Kinney and Crouch?

Harriet leaned over the railing. There was a flash of a spell and a blood-curdling, bestial roar. The fight was going on only a few flights below. It was almost to the twins' room. Harriet hurried down. She stopped at the girls' room and looked in. Rosie was cuddled on her bed, Nan standing over her with her own wand drawn.

"What's going on?" Harriet asked.

"It's the dead guy!" Nan said, trembling though still holding out her wand. "He tried to get into our room! Captain Kane grabbed him."

Harriet stared. _The dead guy? Fletcher?_

Another guttural roar filled the room. She could hear Sirius' mother screaming too. Harriet turned and started down the stairs. Stopped in shock.

Nan was right. It was Mundungus Fletcher. He was flailing around, batting as his coat sleeve which was ablaze. Captain Kane was above him, blocking the way. Daddy, Mum, Remus, and Sirius were below. It looked as though they were trying to contain him.

"Easy, easy!" Daddy called as Fletcher grabbed for him.

From their juxtaposed positions, Harriet could tell that they were trying not to fire spells for fear of hitting each other. Remus and Mum were trying to move down the staircase to get a side-on shot with their wands.

"He won't stop moving," Sirius growled, training his wand on Fletcher.

Fletcher finally batted out the fire, and looked around at the gathered men. He grabbed the railing and ripped it off its supports, flinging it up at Captain Kane. Captain Kane ducked it but his foot slipped on the staircase and he fell back.

Fletcher pounced at once, roaring like a stuck pig as he clamped his hands on Captain Kane's throat. Sirius charged past Daddy, throwing himself on Fletcher's back. Fletcher flailed, trying to throw Sirius off. Sirius grunted pulling Fletcher off Captain Kane. Sirius had a triumphant look as he put Fletcher in a headlock, then it happened. Fletcher gave an awkward flail and the pair began falling back. Sirius' eyes widened as the realization they were falling came over him.

Harriet watched in horror as the pair fell back, tumbling down the stairs. Daddy just managed to duck out of the way as they tumbled past. They hit the next landing with a sickening crunch. Sirius didn't stir, but Fletcher rose and raised his hands for Sirius' neck.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTER!"

Kreacher appeared from nowhere. He flung his tiny body onto Fletcher's head, and stabbed a steak-knife deep into one of Fletcher's eyes. Fletcher gave out another scream and began flailing again. Kreacher held on for dear life, driving the knife in deeper. Kreacher jumped off just in time as Fletcher began to fall down the next set of stairs. He landed awkwardly, but successfully on the landing as Fletcher tumbled past Mum and Remus. They were was staring as Fletcher hit the landing.

Fletcher began to rise again, groaning. His left arm was broken in several places, the bone jutting out. His head was canted unnaturally to the side. He raised a hand towards Kreacher, Mum, and Remus and took a step towards them.

"This is for Master Regulus!" Kreacher declared. He snapped his fingers.

The scream tore into Harriet's mind. Fletcher burst into flames. Kreacher had set him on fire from head to toe. Fletcher screamed and roared, before collapsing on the landing.

" _Aguamenti!"_ Remus shouted, dousing Fletcher with water, preventing the flames from spreading to the house.

Fletcher no longer stirred. The house began to stink with the rancid smell of burnt flesh. Harriet coughed as nausea came over her.

She began moving down the stairs again. Captain Kane was getting to his feet, coughing and clutching his neck. Harriet looked past him at Daddy and Kreacher, kneeling beside Sirius.

"Master Sirius," Kreacher whimpered, shaking Sirius' shoulder. "Master Sirius, answer Kreacher, answer him! Don't leave Kreacher alone!"

"Kreacher…" Sirius moaned.

"Master Sirius!" Kreacher gasped.

Daddy gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Merlin," he groaned.

"Daniel…" Sirius said.

"It's okay," Daddy said. "Kreacher stopped him."

"Daniel…" Sirius muttered. "I… I can't feel my legs…"


	12. A New Life

**Chapter 12**

A New Life

* * *

"The path forward is only certain when we know from whence we came."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet's knees were bouncing. They were sitting in the waiting room of St Mungo's. Under normal circumstances, Harriet would have found it loud and irritating. Instead, she found herself incapable of hearing any of it. In fact, the entire trip to St Mungo's had been a bit of a blur.

The healers arrived at once when Remus summoned them. They cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Sirius to keep his body aligned, and floated him down the stairs and out the door. He was loaded into an ambulance, as Sebastian had been, and driven off. Captain Kane had left as soon as he had his bearings. He couldn't risk being seen in such mysterious circumstances and risk his 'good-will' with the Ministry.

Almost the whole Order was here. Most had their hands in their pockets. Harriet knew they were clutching their wands as they eyed the other occupants of the waiting area.

Harriet was sitting between the twins, with Daddy and Mum on either side of them. Rosie was still trembling. Harriet had an arm around her, doing her best to remain calm. She felt Mum's hand on her back, and her knees stopped bouncing as a sense of surety and calm settled over her.

Kreacher was sobbing, curled up in Harriet's lap like a wrinkly, hairless dog. Harriet finally appreciated how far Kreacher and Sirius had finally put their differences behind them. After so many years of only having a mad portrait to talk to, Kreacher had a living, breathing member of the Black family in his life again.

Harriet furrowed her brow as she remembered. Kreacher had said something strange before setting Fletcher's body on fire. Something about 'Master Regulus'. What had that meant?

They had already been here two hours. What was taking so long? What had happened with Fletcher? How had his body been moving around while he was so clearly dead? She vaguely remembered someone telling her about dead bodies being enchanted to do the bidding of dark wizards, but she couldn't remember who had told her, when, or where.

Just then, Remus stepped around the corner. The sad smile on Remus' face told Harriet everything she needed. Her worry began to ebb away.

Daddy rose. "Is he…?"

Kreacher looked up and leapt off Harriet's lap at once. "Master Sirius?"

"He'll live," Remus replied. "The healers have managed to heal the broken bones in his back from the fall, but they say the nerves and his spinal cord are going to take much longer to heal. Even with magic, it could be several months; could be as long as a year…"

Daddy sank back into the chair. Kreacher exhaled. Harriet felt her shoulders slump in relief.

"That's the good news, I'm afraid," Remus continued.

The group fell silent. Harriet felt like the rest of the room had as well.

"Hippocrates says that Sirius—even if he gets back the ability to walk—will never fully heal. He's likely to suffer lingering pain for the rest of his life, and will most likely need a cane… with an injury to the spine, even magic can only do so much."

"Can we see him?" Nan asked.

Remus knelt to look in her eyes. "Not… not right now. He needs to rest."

"We can come back and see him as soon as possible, honey," Daddy said, kneeling to hug Nan. "When the healers say he's ready."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tonks asked, walking up to take Remus' hands.

"Now? I think we all need sleep…" Daddy said, his weariness showing. "Someone needs to brief Minerva. And Abby… someone will have to tell Abby…"

"I'll tell Abby," Tonks volunteered.

"And I'll go to Minerva," Mad-Eye said.

"Where are we going?" Harriet asked. "Back to Grimmauld Place?"

Daddy gave her a smile as sad as Remus'. "No, we can't go back to Grimmauld Place. We have only one place to go now. I just… wish it was under better circumstances…"

A light clicked in Harriet's brain at once and a confused set of emotions filled her. "We're going to our new home?" Harriet asked.

Daddy's smile grew just a hair.

"What… what of Kreacher?" Kreacher whimpered, looking around the little family.

"Well, you can come with us, if you want," Mum suggested, giving the little elf a soft smile.

"But… Kreacher must care for the House of Black," Kreacher said, looking from face to face. "Kreacher cannot go without his master's permission!"

Harriet thought. The answer came to her at once, and she smiled, before kneeling beside Kreacher and taking his little hands.

"How about this, Kreacher? You can go to Grimmauld Place during the day and take care of it, and at night you can come sleep with us at the house? That way you won't ever be lonely?"

Kreacher was looking up at Harriet as though she'd just been speaking to him in gibberish. Remus knelt as well, resting a hand on Kreacher's little shoulders.

"Now Kreacher, you and Master Sirius have come to know each other quite well over the last month or so, haven't you? He's told me all about the long nights you two have spent talking about your pasts. Do you really think Master Sirius would want you to be lonely again?"

Kreacher thought, then slowly shook his head.

"Then come with us," Nan grinned.

"Yeah, what if someone sends another dead guy after us? Who'll keep us safe then?" Rosie said, just loud enough to be heard.

"Master… Master Sirius… would want Kreacher to keep his friends safe…"

"Then it's settled," Daddy said.

"Kreacher… will remain… until he knows Master is safe," Kreacher said.

"Very well, Kreacher," Mum smiled, leaning down to rub his bald head gently. "We'll expect you as soon as you know."

Kreacher gave her a teary-eyed smile.

Mum leaned down further and softly whispered in Kreacher's ear. The elf nodded solemnly. Mum put her hands on the twins' shoulders, and Daddy put a hand on Harriet's.

"I'll come with you," Remus said. "Little I can do here. And I could use rest as well…"

"Off we are then," Daddy smiled. "Homeward bound."

* * *

Harriet was at once exhausted and yet overflowing with energy. However, the latter might have just been the effect of the Knight Bus. They took it as a more discrete form of transportation, bribing the conductor, Stan Shunpike, to keep his silence. Harriet vaguely wondered just how much money Stan made that way.

Rosie was curled up on one of the beds. The attack had clearly left a mark on her. This surprised Harriet. Of the two Rosie always seemed the most outgoing and confident, while Nan was the shyer. Indeed, she'd sometimes wondered if the Sorting Hat had mixed up the two. Yet when danger presented itself, it was Nan who stood up to it.

Nan was sitting on the bed next to her sister, gently stroking her hair. The grown-ups were sitting nearby, huddled in conversation. However, not even the banging and swaying of the bus could keep Harriet from eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sending Fletcher's corpse as an Inferius?" Daddy growled. "Sick bastard…"

"I surmise his goal was making Grimmauld Place useless to us," Remus said shrewdly. "He was just waiting for someone to return… now too many people know where exactly it is and how to get inside."

Daddy ran a hand through his hair. "Just like Aaron said… He's flushed us out of hiding… I hate being on the defensive all the time."

"Thank Merlin for him…" Mum muttered, putting an arm around Daddy's shoulder.

Daddy snorted. "I'll say… though it would have been nice if he'd told us he suspected Fletcher was an Inferius before…"

"He nearly lost his life keeping our girls safe, Daniel," Mum said.

"You're right, you're right…"

"And I imagine he figured we would have been averse to him suggesting we burn Fletcher's body with no evidence," Remus said with dark humour. "What puzzles me most is the behaviour of the Inferius," Remus pondered "heading after the girls. Solomon Kinney is clever but he couldn't have known which room was theirs."

"I imagine it was just following the sound," Mum replied. "Rosie was practising her singing."

Rosie shivered. Harriet took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks…" Rosie mumbled. "Useless…"

"Oh Rosie, it's okay…"

"Yeah, we're safe," Nan said, trying to give Rosie an encouraging smile.

"I didn't even think to go for my wand… he slammed open the door, and I just…"

Harriet squeezed her hand tighter. "It's okay… Nan's right, we're safe…"

"Safe? We have a crazy evil guy who can change his appearance and makes freaking dead people come after us along with another super evil crazy guy—"

"Hey, hey," Harriet said, squeezing Rosie's hand tighter.

Rosie shuddered. Harriet didn't know what made her do it, but she began to hum. Softly, she was humming _Ashokan Farewell_.

Rosie began to calm down. Harriet kept humming. Nan joined in, still stroking her sister's hair. Harriet finally smiled as she saw Rosie had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Knight Bus slammed to a halt. Rosie started, looking around panicking. Harriet and Nan spoke calming to her.

"Sorry…" Rosie murmured, coming back to her senses.

The family rose and headed down the stairs. Harriet didn't know how to feel at all. She was worried about Sirius, upset about the attack, and excited to finally see her home all at once.

Harriet kept peeking out the windows of the bus. The buildings were too dark still; the sun had not yet risen above the mountains. Harriet felt anticipation rising. She was almost bouncing by the time she stepped off the bus.

Harriet's jaw dropped. Hogsmeade did indeed look exactly the way it used to. Harriet turned in a circle, staring around. Everything was right where it was. She could see the Three Broomsticks in the distance. Her heart began to glow as she saw Daddy's shop.

Harriet turned. She felt staggered by what she saw. The house, like the rest of Hogsmeade, looked exactly the way it used to.

"Whoa," Rosie grinned.

"Let's take a look inside, shall we?" Daddy said, his lips twitching, a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, you'll see," he winked.

Daddy walked up and unlocked the front door. He stepped aside, pulling it open. Harriet tried not to run. She did hurry in with the twins, looking around eagerly. She and the twins stopped in unison. Something wasn't right.

"Yes?" Daddy asked, his lips twitching as he stood in the doorway.

"Uh, where's… everything?" Nan asked.

There was no furniture anywhere in sight. No pictures hanging on the walls.

"Dear, oh dear," Daddy sighed melodramatically. "There must have been a _terrible_ mistake…"

Mum rolled her eyes but smiled, stepping inside past Daddy. "This house is a decoy, girls. It's the _real_ new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Where _we_ will live is a bit more secret."

"Where is it?" Rosie asked, confused.

"We'll show you in a minute," Daddy smiled. "Here, let's show you some of the features."

Remus stepped inside, closing the door. Daddy put his hand on the little oil lamp beside the door and pushed it up. There was clanking and the hardwood floorboards all rose into the air. From beneath them floated furniture, tables, chairs, and so on. The floorboards settled down again, the furniture setting down on them. The house now looked just like any ordinary home.

"Cool," Rosie smiled. "Why not keep it like this all the time?"

"Because of this," Daddy winked.

He pulled the lamp all the way down. The furniture and floorboards rose again, and this time more furniture rose from the false floor. Once the scene resettled, Harriet saw that all the tables were covered in maps and documents.

"It usually looks like this," Mum explained. "This is our proper headquarters."

"Awesome," Harriet said, looking over the nearest table.

At that moment, Daddy moved the oil lamp back into its proper place. With another flurry of activity, the house went back to looking vacant. Harriet twisted her lips in frustration. She knew Daddy had done that on purpose to keep her from snooping too much.

"Shall we get on to the real house then?" Remus smiled.

"Take my hand, dear," Mum said, holding her hand out to Rosie.

Harriet took Daddy's hand while Remus took Nan's. The three adults drew their wands.

"We're Apparating?" Harriet asked.

"That we are," Daddy chuckled.

"Ready?" Mum asked.

"Yes, Mum," the three replied in unison.

The adults spun on the spot, swinging their wands. Harriet for the briefest second felt as though she was being squeezed down a long, impossibly thin tube. As soon as she was aware of the sensation, it was over. Harriet opened her eyes and gasped softly.

They were standing in the mountains. In the distance, Harriet could just see the little village and the castle. It felt odd to see Hogwarts so early before classes began. It was just starting to be lit up by the rising sun over the mountains.

"This way," Daddy chuckled, turning Harriet around.

Harriet blinked in surprise. She certainly had not expected this for a home. There was a freshly painted red door with an arched top, a little round window at about face height, flanked by two bay windows. That was not the remarkable part, however. The remarkable part was it looked to be built right into the side of the mountain.

"Is it illusioned to look like that?" Rosie asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nope," Daddy grinned. "That's genuine mountain."

"It was formerly a cave," Remus explained, putting a hand on the wall. "It was Sirius' idea, in fact. He hid here while he was on the run. We thought it might make a more secure and secret home than right in the middle of Hogsmeade."

"You can see why it took a little while to make," Mum said.

"Whoa…" Nan smiled.

"We're inside the Fidelius Charm," Mum explained. "The secret is 'The home of Harriet Potter is Mountain Home, Loch Builg'."

"Loch Builg?" Harriet asked.

"It's the name of the lake," Rosie said knowledgeably, pointing.

"Huh," Harriet muttered. She'd never thought about what the lake was called, before. It was always just 'the lake'.

"Professor Flitwick is our secret keeper. In fact, he made most of the house for us. Said he got the idea from some Muggle books he enjoys. He wanted to make the door totally circular, for some reason…" Daddy explained.

"Wicked," Rosie said.

"Let's all get inside, shall we?" Remus said.

"Yeah," Harriet agreed. As excited as she was, her exhaustion was starting to win.

Daddy opened the door and stepped aside. Harriet was the first in. It didn't look anything like a cave on the inside. There was only one floor as far as she could tell, but it still seemed spacious. The walls were painted a pleasant white, as was the ceiling. Harriet noted the hallway looked more like a tunnel, with round walls and ceiling. The floor was brightly polished hardwood with thick, soft area rugs. To the immediate right was a large sitting room, and to the left the kitchen, much as it had been in the old house.

"The furniture took a while to make, as well," Remus said, smiling sheepishly.

The twins giggled. Harriet ran a hand along the smooth surface of a narrow hallway table. Remus was a skilled woodworker. He'd picked up the hobby to make up for everything he'd destroyed as a werewolf.

Past the kitchen was the dining room, and across from that a pantry. Then came a study, full of books and a large desk with three smaller writing desks. Harriet supposed the large one was for Mum and the other three were for her and the twins to do homework while on holidays.

"The first bedroom on the right is ours," Daddy said, "and Remus right across from us. Harriet, yours is the next one down from ours. Rosie, Nan, yours is right across from Harriet's."

"Cool," Nan said, sleepily.

"There are two guest rooms past that," Mum said. "The door all the way back is to Remus' workshop."

Harriet tried and failed to fight off a yawn.

Daddy chuckled. "Alright, let's get you all to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"We do?" Harriet asked.

"Of course dear," Mum smiled. "We still have to get to the Ministry."

Harriet blinked.

"To file the adoption papers," Daddy said. "It was supposed to be today… but naturally, we'll have to push that back."

Harriet's heart skipped a beat. She had completely forgotten. How could she have forgotten that?

"Yay, official sisters!" Rosie said, hugging Harriet tight.

"Now, girls," Daddy said, kneeling in front of them, looking around at them with a most serious look. "If you're in Hogsmeade and _anything_ happens… you are to make for the headquarters. You two find Harriet, and Harriet you find Nan and Rosie. You get under her invisibility cloak and you make for headquarters. Harriet, I want you to have your cloak on you at all times this year."

"Yes, Daddy."

"At least three members of the Order are going to be on guard there at all times. They will take you straight here."

The three teens nodded. Daddy reached into his pocket and pulled out three small silver necklaces. They were simple but pretty, Harriet thought. The pendant of each was a circle, with a crescent moon and a single star.

"If you're in school, or not close enough to the headquarters and you are in trouble, at any time, turn the star."

Daddy twisted the star of one to the left. At once there was chiming. Daddy, Mum, and Remus all reached down the fronts of their shirts and drew out identical necklaces. They were all glowing a soft blue and jingling.

"Every Order member has one," Daddy said. "If one of you trips this, everyone in the Order will be alerted and Apparate as close to you as they can. Obviously, we can't Apparate into Hogwarts, but Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Spring have them and will come to you at once."

Harriet and the twins nodded, taking the necklaces. Harriet felt a sense of comfort holding the pendant, studying it. No matter where she was, Daddy would come. At least someone would come.

Harriet hugged Daddy tight, thanking him. She put on the necklace, smiling down at it. Daddy put a hand on her back and gently guided Harriet to her room.

Harriet felt excitement overcome her exhaustion again as she found herself in her own bedroom. Her very own bedroom. Not a spare room that was once Dudley's storage. Not a spare room in Daddy's old house that had never had her in mind. This room was made just for her.

It was about the same size as her room at Daddy's old house. The floor was hardwood, with a big, soft area rug. The walls and ceiling were a pleasant sky-blue and also curved outwards like the hallway. It made the room feel bigger than it really was. There was a lovely chandelier and Harriet was delighted to see she even had her own private bath through a door beside her bed.

The bed was double-sized, on a cherry frame, with big fluffy white pillows and a Gryffindor red duvet. There was a matching nightstand beside the bed and a vanity desk like the one at Grimmauld Place. There was a large, cherry wardrobe for her clothes, a stand for her broom, and a desk in front of an enchanted window. Her trunk was already here, along with Hedwig. Hedwig hooted flying over to Harriet. Harriet giggled as Hedwig settled on her arm, stroking Hedwig's feathers.

Harriet let Hedwig flutter back up onto the top of the wardrobe, puffing up sleepily.

"You like it?" Daddy asked.

Harriet hugged him her tightest. "I love it, thank you."

"Good," Daddy said sounding as tired as Harriet felt. "Get sleep, sweetie."

"Yes, Daddy," Harriet smiled, walking over to her trunk to take out some pyjamas.

Daddy gave her one last smile before gently shutting the door to her room. Harriet opened her trunk. DIDS growled in agitation as he always did when he had to be packed away for travel, but he seemed to calm himself and settle down when she set him on the soft duvet.

Harriet then took out Finn. She set him on the little bedside table, giving him a sad smile.

"Look, Finn… it's my first, totally my own, bedroom."

A sudden, horrible thought occurred to Harriet. Sirius was in the hospital. He was going to need Kreacher to be there for him. Who was going to look for Finn, now?

* * *

Harriet's knees were bouncing again. They were sitting in the lobby of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, just outside the Wizengamot Administration Services office. Harriet's eyes kept drifting to the big wooden doors marked: _Auror Office_.

She had seen Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks coming and going a couple times while they waited. Kingsley ignored them, but Tonks kept giving them little thumbs-ups and winks as she passed. She looked as though she was positively bubbling with excitement.

It was almost one in the afternoon, now. They had already been to St Mungo's to check on Sirius. Unfortunately, the healers told them he was still under the effects of a sleeping draught and was not ready for visitors yet.

Kreacher was still in the waiting room. He could barely stand, having not slept all night. Harriet told him he was being silly, that Sirius was in good hands, and Kreacher could definitely get some sleep. The little elf obliged, and after a couple weary tries managed to disapparate.

Harriet's anxiety was growing. What was taking so long? They were just going to file for the adoption, weren't they? That shouldn't take so long, just having to sign some papers? It's not like it was going to all happen today.

Daddy seemed to be of the same mind. She could hear him muttering under his breath, though couldn't make out what he was saying. Mum could hear him, Harriet supposed. She was whispering calming things to him.

Under the guise of retying her trainer, Harriet leaned a little closer, trying to listen.

"Something's wrong. It's not going to work, it's not going to work, it's not going to work…"

"Daniel, it's going to be fine."

"I've thought about this day for years, Rora. They're not… it's just not going to be—"

"Dusk family?"

Harriet's neck cricked as she looked around. She winced, rubbing it, sitting up. A kindly looking, strawberry-blonde witch was standing in the doorway to the office.

"Th-that's us," Daddy said, practically jumping to his feet.

"Wonderful!" the witch said, smiling pleasantly. "Do come in. Terribly sorry about your wait! It's been a busy, busy day!"

"That's quite alright," Mum said politely.

They followed the woman into the room. Harriet felt her throat tighten at the stacks of parchment on the woman's desk. That was only the first surprise. The next surprise was the woman was not alone in the room.

"Ah, hello again, Miss Potter."

Harriet was so surprised to see Percy Weasley again, after all she'd heard about him since the graveyard, she was struck speechless. He looked the same as ever, haughty with his tortoise-shell glasses and curly red hair.

"H-hi," Harriet stammered, shaking Percy's hand.

He was smiling. Why was he smiling? He thought Harriet had been brainwashed by Dumbledore or something, didn't he?

"Percy?" Daddy asked, shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr Dusk," Percy said, genially. "And _Mrs_ Dusk, I understand. Congratulations! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The little family exchanged looks. Percy was talking as though he'd never met any of them before. Harriet knew for a fact that Percy knew who Daddy was, and had spoken with him before.

"The Minister sent me down personally to oversee this procedure," Percy continued importantly. "The Minister has taken a very personal interest in Miss Potter's case over the years, and so he wants to ensure that the injustices done to her over the years are righted. Finally bringing Miss Potter into the fold with a proper, loving, magical family is being considered of the highest priority."

"I see…" Mum said, giving Daddy a sideways glance.

Harriet's apprehension was growing. What was Fudge up to? She certainly did not like the way Percy seemed to highlight her living with a magical family.

"So… you're saying…"

"This is all official, today," Percy said pleasantly. "We'll fill out all the paperwork, and Harriet shall leave legally considered your adoptive daughter—and the twins as well."

Percy bowed to the twins pleasantly. Rosie and Nan gave each other raised eyebrows.

"Please sit," the woman said, gesturing to the gathered chairs. "We have a fair bit of paperwork!"

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Edgecombe," the woman replied. "Felicity Edgecombe." She smiled at the twins as the family sat. "And which of you is Rosie?"

"Me," Rosie said.

"Wonderful. You are probably familiar with my daughter, Marietta."

"Ohhh," Rosie nodded. "Yeah, she's going to be a sixth year, right?"

"Right, my dear," Mrs Edgecombe said pleasantly.

"So, what all is happening today?" Daddy asked.

He was starting to sound suspicious and even a little irritable. Mum put a calming hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, the adoptions, of course," Mrs Edgecombe smiled. "We have all the proper documentation here. We spent all morning putting it together for you. This is such an open and shut case, we saw no reason to stretch it out longer than necessary."

The little room fell silent. Mrs Edgecombe kept smiling cheerfully, dipping a quill into an ink bottle, sliding it and a piece of parchment across the table to Daddy and Mum. "Would you like to start with Nanette and Rosie first or Harriet?"

Harriet couldn't swallow. Or really breathe. They were making it this easy? Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

She felt numb as she watched Daddy and Mum fill out the paperwork. Her palms were sweating. She lost her sense of time. This couldn't be it. This just couldn't be. Could it?

"There we are," Mrs Edgecombe said warmly, smiling at the twins. "You are now—officially—Nanette Dusk and Rosie Dusk. Congratulations, dears."

Nanette and Rosie grinned, hugging each other, then Daddy and Mum, and finally Harriet. Harriet glanced at the clock on Mrs Edgecombe's wall. An hour had passed. Now it was time for her paperwork.

Harriet scooted her chair forward. The minutes ticked past as she and Daddy went over the papers. They would pass off the quill, signing here and there. Harriet still couldn't wrap her mind around this. There had to be a catch.

Finally, they came to it. The last piece of parchment. It was the name-change form.

"Whatever you want, sweetie," Daddy said, squeezing Harriet's hand.

Harriet thought hard. All her life, she'd been Harriet Potter. The world knew her as Harriet Potter.

Harriet took a deep breath, turning her gaze to the ceiling. What should she do? Her name was one of the only things she had left of her birth parents.

Harriet looked over her new family. They were her family, now. She thought about this past summer. They had been with her through thick and thin. Castillon had told Harriet that proper family was love, not blood. Grampa Zeb and Gramma Lisa had said much the same.

' _Nah, child. No handshakes, we're to be family! And families hug.'_

Harriet closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She came to a decision. She put the quill back in the ink, dabbed it off, and put the tip to the parchment. There were three lines left to fill out: _First Name(s), Middle Name(s),_ and _Last Name(s)._ Harriet nodded.

 _Harriet_

 _Lily_

 _Potter-Dusk_

Harriet put the quill back in the ink. Mrs Edgecombe took the parchment and gently blew on it to dry the ink, before stamping it with a large stamp of the symbol of the Ministry of Magic.

Harriet looked up at Daddy. There were tears in his eyes. And Mum's eyes. And the twins' eyes. Harriet suddenly had a hard time seeing. Harriet vaguely heard Mrs Edgecombe coo with happiness as Harriet threw herself into the family hug, and everyone broke down.

* * *

Harriet kept feeling like her knees were going to give out. Percy signed all documents as an official witness. It was official. It was all real. She'd been adopted. Daniel and Aurora were her legal parents. Nanette and Rosie were her legal sisters. Her name was now officially: _Harriet Lily Potter-Dusk_.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch. Harriet checked herself on the threshold. The last time she was in the Leaky Cauldron was the day Solomon Kinney blew up the headquarters of _The Daily Prophet_.

Daddy gently put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. The Leaky Cauldron was quiet. There were only a few other patrons, none of whom looked up as the little family entered.

It all felt surreal. Harriet had just changed her name and had real parents, and there was no celebration. Most time anything happened to Harriet, there was some big celebration. But they had not been prepared for what happened.

Instead, she was taking a seat at the Leaky Cauldron with her new family. They took their order from Tom the innkeeper. He did congratulate them and told them all that lunch was on the house to celebrate.

Harriet felt as though she was having an out of body experience as she ate her food. The family talked and laughed as Mum detailed the chores the girls were expected to take care of while home. They were to keep their rooms tidy, help with dusting and sweeping, help clean up after meals.

Harriet was used to all of these tasks after living with the Dursleys. In fact, she was used to doing almost all of the housekeeping. But something about the idea felt different now. Now Harriet would be taking care of her room, in her house, with her family. Harriet suddenly felt the urge to start sweeping at once.

Lunch finished, Daddy and Mum gave each other little nods and smiled at Harriet.

"Well, Harriet," Daddy said, "we did have a little bit of a surprise planned for today."

"Really?" Harriet asked. She glanced at the twins who both shrugged.

"It's a surprise," Mum added, smiling softly. "But… it's something we think you need."

They rose and headed back out the entrance to the muggle street. Harriet was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks waiting for them with a Ministry car.

"Wotcher, Dusk family!" Tonks grinned.

"Greetings," Kingsley said. "All went well?"

"I'd… I'd say so," Daddy said. Harriet noted that even he sounded a bit gobsmacked.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. "Did something go wrong?"

"No, no," Mum said. "Quite the opposite…"

"They made it all official," Harriet said. "I'm… I'm Harriet Potter-Dusk now."

"How wonderful!" Kingsley boomed, patting Daddy hard on the back, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, congratulations!" Tonk exclaimed, her voice almost a squeal, hugging Mum tightly, then Harriet.

"Th-thanks," Harriet said. "Where are we going?"

"Oooh, it's a surprise, is it?" Tonks asked Daddy and Mum, grinning.

Daddy smiled rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, yes, it is."

"Well, let's get on our way, shall we?" Tonks said excitedly.

"Yes, let's," Mum said, ushering the teens to the car.

Harriet had been in these special Ministry cars before. They were nowhere near as nice as the Flamel's cars, but they were certainly an improvement on the Knight Bus. However, after the first-hour travel at normal Muggle driving speeds, Harriet was starting to wonder if they should have taken it instead.

They passed the time talking about the upcoming school year.

"Once you three are safely in Hogwarts and started classes, that's when your father and I will go on our honeymoon," Mum explained.

"Where are you going?" Rosie asked.

"We're going to tour the mainland," Daddy replied. "A few stops in France, through the Low Countries, down into Italy."

"Ooooh," the twins grinned.

Harriet was trying to fight down anxiety. Daddy and Mum were going to be gone?

"How long?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, about a week," Daddy said.

 _Okay, that's not so bad,_ Harriet thought.

"I know I'm going to try out for our football team," Rosie said.

"Good on you," Harriet smiled.

"Thanks," Rosie grinned. "It looked fun last year. And the teams are larger than Quidditch, so I'll have a better chance."

"What about you, Nan?" Mum asked.

Nan shrugged. "Dunno. Not much sounds that great."

"No?" Mum asked.

Nan shrugged again. "They need more art stuff."

Mum smiled indulgently. "Of course, dear. Maybe you can be like Harriet's friend, Marcus, and start up some art programs at Hogwarts?"

Nan went ghostly pale. That was certainly more than she'd bargained for.

"There will be some of your old friends from Rathlin coming to Hogwarts now," Mum nudged. "I'm sure they'd appreciate that as well, and you wouldn't have to do it alone?"

This seemed to return some of the colour to Nan's face.

"I know I'm taking on a few Rathlin students as interns this year in the shop," Daddy said. "They're in fashion design. Maybe you could make designs for them?"

Nan's face went from pale straight to red.

"Think you'll be captain this year?" Rosie asked Harriet.

Harriet scoffed. "Me? A fifth year? Not likely. I bet it'll be Angelina."

"Lame."

Harriet laughed. "Angelina's a great chaser, and she'd be a good captain. She's got two years of experience on me."

The warm summer sun was beginning to make Harriet sleepy. She pulled out her Walkman and headphones. She rested her head against the window, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of Finn's voice.

 _Where are you now? Are you okay? Who's going to find you, now? I'll have to tell you all about being Harriet Potter-Dusk, now. It's crazy… I never thought something like this would happen._

What felt like an instant later, Daddy was shaking her shoulder gently.

"Rise and shine," he said smiling softly. "We're here."

Harriet rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window. They were parked on a sleepy street, lined with humble cottages. Harriet blinked.

"Where are we?"

Daddy gave her a gentle smile. "Godric's Hollow, sweetie."

Harriet furrowed her brow. Why did that sound familiar?

"It's the village where your parents lived…" Mum said, resting a hand lightly on Harriet's shoulder. "And where they're buried."

Harriet stared.

Daddy sighed. "We… We thought a lot about it after the Occlumency incident. Before we really went through with the adoption, we wanted to give you your chance to see them. Naturally, that apparently got scuppered, but we still think it's important."

Harriet felt frozen. She slowly looked out the window. They were in the village where Voldemort had killed her parents while trying to kill her.

Rosie took Harriet's hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"O-okay," Harriet muttered, putting away her Walkman.

She climbed out after the twins, groaning and stretching her legs. The summer was still hot and dry, but the lawns were all green and full, unlike Privet Drive.

"We'll wait here for you," Kingsley said.

"Thanks," Daddy said, and together the family started down the street.

Harriet kept glancing around, as though expecting the house to leap out at her from behind a bush. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She was walking hand in hand with the twins, alongside Daddy and Mum.

Reality started to leak into Harriet's mind. It wasn't pretend anymore. This was her family. Her real family. Complete and legal. She had a family.

They stopped at a gate in a garden fence in front of an old house. Daddy opened it and everyone filed in. Harriet looked up at the humble, two-story home. Harriet noticed an ancient looking cat slinking along the inside of the fence. It sat shakily, watching the family. By its fluffiness and size, Harriet was sure it was a Kneazle. What's more, its bright yellow eyes seemed fixed on Harriet.

"Is this…?" Harriet asked, gesturing to the house.

"Not yet," Daddy said.

They had almost reached the door when it opened. A frail, but kindly looking old woman stepped outside. She looked as old for a human as the Kneazle was for a cat.

"Hello, Madame Bagshot," Daddy said politely.

 _Bagshot? Why do I know that name?_

"Hello, Daniel," Madame Bagshot said in a voice as feeble as she looked. "Please, call me Bathilda."

Madame Bagshot's eyes found Harriet's.

"Goodness, you're ever so much taller than the last time I saw you, Harriet Potter."

"This is Bathilda Bagshot," Daddy explained. "She wrote _A History of Magic_ , and knew your parents."

"Ohhhh," Harriet said, shaking Bathilda's wrinkled old hand. "I thought I recognized the name."

Bathilda gave a wheezing chuckle. "Quite alright, dear. My subject was never terribly interesting to most people."

"I've liked it better since Professor Stratton took over for Professor Binns," Harriet admitted. "He makes it interesting."

"Stratton?" Bathilda asked, a sudden twinkle in her eye. "Not Desmond Stratton?"

"Yeah?"

"Lucky girls," Bathilda winked. "I remember quite fondly the hours we spent together… He studied the books while I studied that chiselled jaw and that smooth mocha skin and that Adonis chest of his… Well, ancient history now," Bathilda said.

Rosie giggled but Nan cocked an eyebrow.

"And these are our daughters Nanette and Rosie," Daddy said, ushering the twins forward.

"Nice to meet you," Rosie grinned. "I've read your book cover to cover so many times. I'm a Ravenclaw."

Bathilda chuckled. "But of course you are: yes, I can see it in your eyes, inquisitive, and bright, you are."

Bathilda bent her eyes on Nan. "And you dear: quiet, but stoic… hidden strength. You're a Gryffindor."

Nan's eyes widened. "Yeah! I am."

Bathilda chuckled. "You get to know people fairly well when you live to be my age."

Harriet glanced towards the fence. The Kneazle was still watching them. Harriet suddenly felt suspicion rising. What if it was a Death Eater or one of Kinney and Crouch's spies in disguise?

Bathilda followed Harriet's gaze and smiled. "Ahh yes, it is feeding time, isn't it?"

Bathilda tottered back into her house and returned a minute later with a tin of wet cat food. She stepped down from the front step onto her garden path and bent shakily, setting the tin down on the top step. The Kneazle didn't move.

"He won't come while we're here," Bathilda said. "The old thing's never been tame. He's wandered this neighbourhood for years. He keeps the mice and squirrels at bay, but he's never harmed my birdies."

Bathilda walked over to a birdfeeder, scooping out some seed from a covered tin pail and pouring it into the top of the feeder. At once, there was a twittering and from every bush and nearby tree little songbirds descended upon the feeder.

Harriet smiled, watching. Somehow, despite how little Bathilda was, Harriet had an image of Ronnie many years from now, feeding her beloved birds in her garden.

"Well, now that's been taken care of, let us carry on!" Bathilda said, taking an old walking stick and starting for the gate.

The family followed her, turning right out of the gate this time. Harriet glanced back over her shoulder. The old Kneazle had made its way to the dish and was eating whilst lying on its old belly. Harriet shook her head and returned her attention to where she was going.

Harriet's jaw dropped. This house had to be the one. The hedge was completely overgrown, as was the lawn, which was strewn with wreckage. The house was mostly intact, except for the right half of the top-floor which had been blown apart. Harriet could tell from the painting of the walls in the old room that it had once been a child's bedroom, and she could even make out a bit of what looked like an old crib.

Her crib.

Bathilda sighed sadly looking up at the house.

"Yes, this is it," she said. "It has remained in status all these years… kept as a sad reminder, and a beacon of hope."

Harriet furrowed her brow. _Hope?_

Bathilda put her hand on the gate. Harriet started as a sign forced its way up through the overgrown hedge. Harriet noticed golden writing on the sign. She leaned closer to read.

 _On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

 _Their daughter, Harriet, remains the only witch ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

 _Their house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore their family apart._

Harriet's hand was shaking as she placed it on the sign. It was then she noticed this was not the only writing on the sign. All around the golden inscription was little scribbles here and there. Some were names and messages left in everlasting ink. Others had merely carved their initials.

 _We'll never forget._

 _Your sacrifice saved the world. Always in our thoughts._

 _The wizarding world owes you and Harriet everything._

 _Long live Harriet Potter!_

Harriet blinked in surprise. All of the messages were like that. They were all messages of hope and thanks.

Daddy put an arm around Harriet's shoulder.

"We can't go in," Daddy said. "The house isn't safe… but… We thought you deserved to see it."

Harriet wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thanks…" she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

"So many fond memories," Bathilda sighed. "You were such a little bundle of joy."

"Y-yeah?"

Bathilda smiled. "Oh yes… I don't think a day went by I didn't stop in for tea. You came to expect sweets, you little scamp," Bathilda laughed. "Lucky for you, I never forgot to bring them. Particularly not my treacle tarts. I remember the way your face lit up the first time you tasted it at your first birthday. Your parents were so frustrated, you refused to eat anything else for a week after!"

Harriet flushed. Treacle was still her favourite. Bathilda Bagshot had introduced her to it?

A movement in the corner of her eye made her look back towards Bathilda's house. The old Kneazle had followed them. It sat again, just watching. It would glance to the house, then back to Harriet, before lifting a shaky old paw and licking it.

The group began to move away from the house, following old Bathilda. Harriet kept watching the Kneazle over her shoulder. The old feline watched them, then wearily climbed through the gate into the garden of the old house. If Harriet hadn't known better, she would have thought the Kneazle had a satisfied look on its face. Harriet didn't know why, but she suddenly had a sad feeling that Bathilda was never going to see the old Kneazle again as its old, fluffy tail slid out of sight.

"You'll appreciate this, Miss Potter," Bathilda said, distracting Harriet as she pointed with her walking stick to a nearby house. "Once, where that house now stands, was the shop of Bowman Wright. He forged the first Golden Snitch."

"Wow," Harriet said. "That's a coincidence…"

Bathilda chortled. "When magic's involved, there's little coincidence left, my dear. Magic is the essence that binds this world together!"

They were heading in the direction of a town square. There was a tall obelisk in the middle and a little church just past it. Bathilda made for the obelisk. Harriet could see some dates on the obelisk, marking the first and second World Wars, with lists of names underneath.

No sooner had they reached it than the obelisk began to change. Harriet stared as now, not an obelisk, but a statue sat. It was a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long, flowing hair, and kind, pretty face, and a baby girl with a mop of hair snuggled in the woman's arms.

Harriet was numb again. It was her birth family. It was Lily and James, holding her as an infant. There was pride all over James' face. Lily's was locked in an expression of joy and love. Harriet could tell she was cooing. They were both looking down on Harriet as though she was the only thing in the world.

In their stone form, they almost looked like the shadows that had come out of Lord Voldemort's wand. Harriet half expected them to look up at her. She put a hand on James' cheek. It was hot to the touch from the sun, but definitely stone.

Harriet looked up at Daddy. The look on his face as he looked at the statue seemed to mirror the turmoil Harriet felt inside. She reached over, taking his hand. He gave her a sad smile.

"Yes… This was erected shortly after…" Bathilda said. "Daresay I feel a sense of attachment to it… being the one who took the photograph that was used."

Harriet bit her lip, returning her attention to the statue. Bathilda had already started on again, this time in the direction of the church. Harriet kept holding Daddy's hand as they followed. Harriet couldn't help but notice a change had come over Bathilda. She no longer had quite the same spring in her step as they neared the church. Harriet knew Bathilda was old, but somehow, she didn't think it was age slowing her now. Her head hung lower than it had.

They passed through the kissing gate in front of the church. Rather than go inside, they headed around back. To Harriet's surprise, Bathilda no longer took the lead. Daddy moved ahead, instead, Harriet's hand still tight in his. Harriet glanced around the graveyard but didn't really pay much attention.

She shivered. Even in the bright early evening sun, Harriet couldn't help but be reminded of the graveyard where Lord Voldemort had returned to his body. Where she'd seen the shadows of her parents and heard them speak to her.

Harriet stopped. A name caught her eye. Daddy stopped, looking back. Harriet moved closer to the tombstone in question. It was such a unique name there was no way Harriet could mistake it, nor could it be a coincidence.

 _Kendra Dumbledore and her daughter Ariana_

There were dates of birth and death after each.

"Dumbledore," Harriet said, running a fingertip along the name.

She looked up at Daddy and Mum. They both looked as surprised as Harriet did. Harriet looked at Bathilda. Her aged face was full of pain. Harriet could tell as she looked in the old woman's eyes that Bathilda did not want to be here. Too many bad memories. So many loved ones and good people were buried here. People who'd died tragically, far too soon. Harriet's parents. Dumbledore's mother and sister.

Harriet winced, rubbing her temple. Bathilda rubbed hers at the same time, suddenly looking at Harriet with an expression of shock.

"Are you okay?" Daddy asked, drawing his wand. "Was it your scar?"

"No, no," Harriet said. "Not my scar. Must… just be the heat. And kinda overwhelmed…"

Daddy nodded understandably, but Harriet noticed that he did not put away his wand. Out of the corner of her eye, Harriet noticed that Mum had her wand out as well.

Harriet kicked herself. She must have used her Legilimency again without meaning to. It seemed to happen most when around people who were upset. So, this was Dumbledore's mother and sister? Harriet had heard of Professor Dumbledore's brother, but not a sister.

"They're right over here," Daddy said, pointing a few rows of gravestones past the Dumbledores.

Her parents' grave stood out. It was made of white marble and seemed to glow amongst the other darker stones. Harriet could even read it without having to kneel, though she did anyway.

 _James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

 _Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harriet rested her hand on the stone. She was here. She was at her parents' grave.

"Hi," Harriet said, without thinking.

She sat cross-legged in front of the stone. She heard Daddy backing away. They were giving her space. She appreciated it.

"I… I changed my name today… kind of…" Harriet continued. "Potter-Dusk."

Harriet took a deep breath. It was an odd sensation. On the one hand, she'd never thought she'd be here, never thought she'd have the chance to speak to them. On the other, she seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say.

"They took me away from your sister's, Mum," Harriet went on. "I'm legally theirs now. I have sisters. Twins. I love them…"

Nan sniffled behind Harriet.

"And they love me… and it's wonderful…" Harriet wiped her eye again. "I've been trying to be a good big sister for them like you told me… but I don't know how well I'm doing… I have a home now. A real home. My own bedroom. Totally mine. I have an owl. Her name's Hedwig. Hagrid got her for me for my birthday the first time he took me to Diagon Alley."

Harriet looked down at the grass beneath her. They were right there, under her. The closest she'd been to them physically since their deaths.

"I'm a seeker on the Quidditch team. I was the youngest in a hundred years, they say. I have a _Firebolt._ It's the fastest broom they make. Sirius gave it to me. He's out of Azkaban. He's… he's hurt now… but they say he'll get better. He's even met someone… Professor Spring. She likes motorbikes like him… Remus is back, too. Everyone's back, except you… and Pettigrew…."

Harriet sniffled.

"I have lots of friends… one's a Slytherin. Her name's Dora. Scott's a Ravenclaw. Hermione, Kieran, Marcus and Ronnie are Gryffindors like me. We go on adventures with your old map and invisibility cloak, Dad. We get into all kinds of trouble and… I guess… you'd probably be proud of that…"

Harriet ran a hand through her hair. "I wish I could have met you," Harriet choked, her vision going completely blurred as emotion washed over her at once. "I really do. I want to say I miss you because I feel like that's what I'm supposed to say, but I can't. You were good people and I'm only here because of you, not just because you gave birth to me, but… you gave your lives for me."

Harriet looked back at the rest of her family. Nan was crying, while Rosie was just holding on. Daddy and Mum's faces were both wet with tears. Bathilda had moved off, her back to the group, leaning more heavily on her walking stick than ever. Harriet noticed that Daddy and Mum still had their wands out.

Harriet returned her attention to her parents' grave. "And… I'll be around longer… because they love me now… and they're my family now, too… and they're willing to do just as much for me as you did… and so… I want you to know…" Harriet was finding it harder and harder to string words together "that I'm happy. That I'm safe as I could ever be… and that I love you…"

Harriet said no more as she broke down completely.


	13. Going Back

**Chapter 13**

Going Back

* * *

"The monsters under our beds are never vanquished until we get the courage to stick our heads under and face them."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet was loving every minute of having her own home. It was the freest she'd felt in years. She had her own real private place to go whenever she felt like she needed to be alone.

They ate together as a family at every meal, just the five of them. Remus, for the time being, was living in the new headquarters to help keep up the appearance of it being lived in. Harriet also thought perhaps he wanted some privacy for his and Tonks' slow-burning romance.

Remus was always the most aloof of the remaining Marauders, despite the fact Harriet had met him first of the three. He was a bitten werewolf, and so went mad at the full moon. He and his kind were treated like outcasts by both humans and true werewolf society. Harriet supposed that had a lot to do with him not wanting to make strong connections with people.

Despite Harriet's happiness, there was a tiny part of her mind that still could not quite accept this was real. She kept expecting something to happen, to wake up from this wonderful dream. She supposed her parents' overly protective attitudes weren't helping. They wouldn't let Harriet and the twins go into Hogsmeade with them, for instance.

She kept her room far neater than she'd ever kept her room in Privet Drive. The fact that it was hers made her care for it far deeper than she had anywhere else. She wondered how long the feeling would last. The twins had already been told off twice for leaving their room a total mess.

She thought of the Weasleys and the Burrow. True, Bill and Charlie's old rooms had been turned into storage but were still considered their rooms. Would that happen to Percy's?

What about Harriet's room? Would it still be thought of as her room years after she'd grown up and found her own place to live? Would Daddy and Mum turn it into storage?

Harriet also thought of Godric's Hollow, and the monuments people had left to her and her family. How many things were going to become famous just because they were connected to her? Would Mountain Home become famous after this was all over? Would people pilgrim to Hogsmeade and trek up the mountain path to see the house where Harriet Potter once lived?

Harriet tried not to think too much about that. She didn't know how any of this was going to end. What if Lord Voldemort won?

Lord Voldemort. What was he up to? Everyone was so distracted by Kinney, and the off the rails Ministry, it seemed no one was thinking about him. Although maybe they were. Now that Order meetings were happening in town, Harriet had no ability to eavesdrop.

For all the impact that Kinney had on her life so far, she still felt more worried about Lord Voldemort. From all she could tell, Kinney just liked creating chaos. It was Lord Voldemort who wanted to take over the world; who hated and wanted to subjugate Muggles and Muggle-borns.

What was he doing? He'd come back, he risked everything doing it and even lost some of his Death Eaters to vampires. He had to be planning something.

Harriet would try and turn her mind to happier things after too long thinking about Voldemort. One of the best things to think about was the letters from her friends congratulating her on the adoption. Harriet had sent them letters, but apparently, _The Daily Prophet_ had made it front page news they very day it happened.

Harriet didn't care about that. It was so nice to finally get letters from her friends that were happy, rather than full of worry and caution. Harriet didn't even have to open the envelopes to begin smiling when they arrived. All of the letters had "-Dusk" added onto "Potter" in excited scrawling. They were what made Harriet's new reality sink in the most: picking up those letters from her best friends and reading her new name written out on them.

This wasn't all that was weighing on Harriet's mind. There was also that secret vial she had hidden away in her trunk. This was confusing Harriet more than anything. Harriet knew that Castillon had to have been using Elixir of Life. The substance in the vial certainly looked just like what Castillon had hidden and been drinking.

And yet, there had been that vial he was holding just before the Portkey took them away. Was that the real vial? Had he tricked her into taking a fake one? But why would he do that? Did he have more? This line of thinking invariably maddened Harriet as well.

Harriet and her sisters spent most evenings in the study room. Since Mum was going to be gone for their first week back at Hogwarts, she wanted to make sure her girls would not fall behind on their Astronomy studies. Harriet made sure to bring Hedwig in with her. Hedwig was happy for the company and would nuzzle up to the side of Harriet's head, often falling asleep as Harriet studied.

Having Kreacher around was a nice addition as well. He did not really clean around Mountain Home, but he seemed the happier for the company. He did seem to enjoy helping with the cooking. Everything he cooked was delicious, the rival of any feast she'd had at Hogwarts.

They rarely saw the Order, other than Remus. They had not yet had the chance to see Sirius, either. The Order thought it was too big a risk trying to take them down to St Mungo's. Fortunately, Kreacher visited Sirius daily, and so could give the girls updates.

The news was usually good and bad. Sirius was mending, but his spirits were low. He'd taken the news of his temporary paralysis hard, and the fact that even with being able to walk again, he would always have a limp and pain. According to the healers, Sirius wouldn't even be able to begin training his legs to work again for another three months.

This news had affected Harriet as well. She wouldn't be able to see Sirius again for a long time by the sound of it. He'd been placed in the long-term care ward. Both Daddy and Remus had a hard time during their check-ins with Sirius. They always came back seeming deflated and put out. Sirius must be in rough shape, Harriet thought.

On top of that, Harriet was worrying more and more about Finn. She wondered if she could somehow let Fern's friend/not-friend Holly Cambridge know that Sirius had been hurt and couldn't look for Finn anymore. How long could he live on his own? He wasn't eighteen yet. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Hedwig alone did not seem overly thrilled about their new living arrangements. She was used to living in rooms with proper windows that she could fly in and out of at will. Here, Harriet only had an enchanted window that showed what was happening outside, but not a proper window.

To make matters worse, Daddy and Mum weren't allowing the owls out at all, and particularly not Hedwig. As snowy owls weren't native to Britain, Hedwig tended to stand out. Added to that was the fact Harriet was famous, and so most people knew Hedwig by sight as well.

DIDS, on the other hand, was quite enjoying himself. He did not sleep nearly as much and often spent his time snuffling around the new house, as though he also knew it was his home. He spent the first full day waddling about, sniffing at every piece of furniture in the house.

Harriet had to puzzle as she watched him. He wasn't truly alive, just a charmed piece of plastic. He didn't have to eat or drink, nor even breathe as far as Harriet could tell. And yet, the more the trio played with him, the more alive he seemed. When they travelled, and he was locked away, he grew lethargic, and couldn't move as well.

Their favourite game quickly became chase. Harriet especially enjoyed this as it gave Hedwig some exercise and a distraction from being cooped up all the time. DIDS would chase the girls around the house, while Hedwig would try and catch DIDS. This proved trickier than Hedwig bargained for. DIDS was slipperier than any of her preferred mice or frogs. He was also so light he could turn on a dime if he was on a rug, though he had considerable difficulty running on the hardwood. He also had sharp eye-sight and could spot her within seconds if she moved.

That was where Harriet found herself two nights before their trip to London to get on the Hogwarts Express. Harriet was both excited to see her friends again and travel on the historic train and amused that she was going to travel so far just to take a train back to where she started in the first place.

Harriet ducked behind the sofa as the twins darted past her towards the hallway again. Harriet could hear DIDS' little skittering plastic claws on the hardwood. He was snuffling around, then went quiet. Harriet bent down, peeking under the couch. DIDS wasn't there. She sat back and peeked over the top of the couch. Her nose touched something pointy and plastic. She glanced down to find herself nose to nose-horn with DIDS.

"Hey!" Harriet laughed. "You've learned how to jump, you little sneak."

DIDS hissed and lashed his tail about playfully, scampering in a little circle.

"That's no fair," Rosie said, coming back in the room as DIDS celebrated his own cleverness. "He just bites us."

"And does that," Nan added as DIDS hopped onto Harriet's shoulder, scampered across to the side facing the girls and hissed at them defensively.

Harriet rolled her eyes, setting DIDS back on the couch.

"DIDS, be nice," Harriet said. "Those are my sisters, they're our family now."

DIDS simply sniffed before walking in a circle and settling down on the soft afghan folded over the back of the couch. He was snoring at once. Harriet just shook her head in disbelief, before bursting out laughing when DIDS' nap was interrupted by a triumphant hoot as Hedwig snatched him right off the afghan.

* * *

Harriet's feet hit solid ground. She was expecting it now, accustomed to Portkey travel, and kept her feet. The twins even remained standing, though they did wobble a bit. They were in an old alleyway a couple of blocks from King's Cross. DIDS, however, was clinging to Harriet's shoulder, trembling. Clearly, he wasn't a very big fan of Portkey travel at all.

The Order was waiting. Harriet felt a little amused with herself when she looked around for the French Aurors and Captain Kane. Of course, they weren't there. The French Aurors' mission was over, and Captain Kane was likely getting ready for the start of the school year.

Harriet was still excited. Maybe it was childish, but after seeing her friends, there was one thing about the train ride to Hogwarts that Harriet looked forward to more than any other: the violinist. It wasn't just how well he played, it was that Harriet seemed to be the only person who could hear him. She'd met him on her very first trip to Hogwarts. She'd given him a galleon. She would have given him more each time she came through King's Cross, but she'd never seen him again; only heard him playing merrily.

Harriet had trouble moving slow enough for the Order's liking. Particularly Mad-Eye Moody, who was hampered by his false leg. Harriet kept her distance from him. He still made her uncomfortable, having spent too much time around Crouch, Jr wearing Moody's appearance. It didn't help he was generally gruff and unpleasant, anyway.

King's Cross soon came into view. Harriet was grinning ear to ear as she did her best not to run. The King's Cross violinist was as much a part of the Hogwarts Express journey for her as the lunch trolley full of sweets, or Hagrid summoning the first years to cross the lake.

He was something like a guardian angel. Harriet was sure she had heard his music at other times. She was sure it was him. Most any time she was upset she would hear his violin playing happy, cheering music. And what's more, no one else could ever hear it, either.

Harriet stopped, looking around. She concentrated hard, listening. All around her she heard bustling travellers, scratchy announcements over the loudspeakers, and the sound of trains.

Her face fell. She couldn't hear it. She kept listening, turning in circles. He wasn't here.

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked his voice tense.

"The Violinist…" Harriet said. "He's not here…"

"Violinist?" Mum asked.

"Yeah… I saw him the first time I came to Hogwarts… I always hear him playing…"

Daddy and Mum exchanged looks. Harriet gave her head a shake, feeling shame. She was so stupid. Of course, the violinist wasn't here. He'd probably been run off by the Muggle station guards; thought to be too suspicious.

"Doesn't matter," Harriet said, trying not to let her disappointment show too strongly.

She saw Daddy give Mad-Eye a look. Mad-Eye nodded and narrowed his normal eye in concentration. His magical eye was covered by a bowler hat, but Harriet was sure it was scanning the area, spinning around horribly. Mad-Eye shook his head.

Harriet wondered what he was looking for. The violinist? Or just anything suspicious?

They made their way to the barrier that marked the entrance to Platform 9¾. Mad-Eye and Remus went through first. Harriet glanced at the large clock. They had almost a half an hour until the train left. Harriet realized this was the earliest she had ever arrived for the Hogwarts Express. Usually, they're arriving in the nick of time.

Harriet followed Remus through. A sense of peace washed over Harriet as Platform 9¾ came into view. The Hogwarts Express was as big and beautiful as ever; billowing steam. The platform wasn't as crowded as usual, and the din of cats and owls wasn't nearly as overpowering.

Despite her disappointment about the violinist, Harriet found herself amused. Apparently, she was far from the only one to arrive close to the deadline. The rest of the group moved through quite quickly. Unlike most times travelling on the Hogwarts Express, they had no luggage. All their belongings had already been taken to Hogwarts the night before by the Order.

Despite the sparsely populated platform, Harriet did see some familiar faces. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff were nearby. They were both talking excitedly, showing each other their prefect badges.

Harriet felt a twinge of sympathy for Jeremy and Isabella, the two Hufflepuffs she knew best. However, as Jeremy was a true werewolf, she supposed he wouldn't mind being passed over for the responsibility of prefect. He had enough to worry about, just as Harriet did.

Less welcome were Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Harriet noted, even more horribly, that Crabbe and Goyle now seemed to have drifted to Zabini as their new leader. Where was Malfoy?

Her stomach churned as she noted that Blaise and Pansy also had prefect badges. Pansy's partner in wickedness, Pixie Fanfarró, kept giving Pansy's badge jealous glances. Harriet pondered Zabini. Why had he gotten the badge and not Malfoy? Wasn't Malfoy Professor Snape's favourite?

Rosie was looking around, anxious and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What's up?" Harriet asked.

"Looking for Niamh… she's supposed to be coming to Hogwarts, now."

Harriet remembered Rosie was friends with a girl from Rathlin named Niamh Drooble, a cousin of Kieran's and part of the Drooble family, famous for their blowing gum. Harriet looked around, wondering how many other new faces she would see. So far the only new faces were those of little first-years.

"There you are!"

Harriet's smile grew as she saw Kieran step down from the train. He took it slow with his heavily braced knee. Harriet hurried over and hugged him.

"So happy for you—ow!"

Kieran stepped back, his head tilted oddly to the side. Harriet gasped at the sight of DIDS dangling from Kieran's ear by his pointy-fanged mouth.

"DIDS!" Harriet gasped, taking hold of the toy dragon.

DIDS let go at once at her touch but kept hissing and growling at Kieran.

"Bad DIDS, very bad DIDS," Harriet said. "No biting my friends."

DIDS didn't seem to notice. Harriet rolled her eyes and stuffed him in her hoodie's pocket as Kieran rubbed his ear.

"No blood," he muttered, before hitching a smile back on his face. "Anyway, I'm so happy for you. You have a real family."

"I know," Harriet smiled, doing her best to keep her emotions down.

Kieran gave Rosie and Nan congratulatory hugs, too. "And you two; you get a real dad and a big sister out of this."

"Awww, thank you," Rosie grinned.

"Thanks," Nan said, just loud enough to be heard.

Harriet saw that Nan's face had gone almost as red as the Gryffindor banners as Kieran hugged her. Nan was determinedly not looking at Kieran, her head low to let her hair fall over her face.

Kieran either didn't notice or ignored it as he returned his attention to Harriet. "I like that, 'Potter-Dusk'."

"Thanks," Harriet replied, unable to stop smiling. "Which compartment are you in?"

"There's no hurry," Kieran said, a little too quickly. Harriet noted his face had lost some colour.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing," Kieran forced himself to smile. "Just everyone else should be arriving soon," his face bloomed with relief "Look, there's Scott!"

Harriet barely had time to turn around before Scott's laugh filled her ears and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Congratulations!"

Harriet gave a shrieking laugh as he lifted her up and spun her around. Harriet felt as though she was glowing as she hugged him back. Scott set her back down, grinning ear to ear.

Finally, something had happened to Harriet that had her friends smiling and excited. Harriet couldn't remember the last time that happened.

"So, do we have a compartment?" Scott asked.

Harriet saw him catch Kieran's eye, and Kieran give a quick head-shake.

"Okay, what?" Harriet asked, giving Kieran a shrewd look. "I know something's wrong."

Kieran blanched again. "I… well… you… um…"

Scott gave Kieran a bemused look.

Kieran sighed. "Sorry, just want you to be happy, and well… I didn't want to remind you of bad things…"

"Bad things?"

"Aye, you remember that article that… er… came out after the attack? That… that first one?"

Harriet's heart sank. "The one where they thought I was an Obscurus?"

Scott groaned miserably. Kieran didn't need to say anymore. Harriet knew where this was going. Kieran must have overheard other students gossiping about the article. Given Kieran's reluctance, that could only mean they thought it was true.

"Well, won't be any worse than when people thought I was the Heir of Slytherin I suppose," Harriet muttered.

Rosie and Nan both held Harriet's hands. Harriet squeezed theirs back, appreciatively.

"Well, now that cat's out of the bag, I guess we'll get on," Kieran said.

"We'll wait for Emma," Rosie said.

"You sure?" Harriet asked.

"Uh-huh," Nan smiled, she and Rosie waving her off.

Harriet glanced around the platform as Kieran began helping Scott load his trunk on the train. Everywhere she looked, there were Order members standing guard. They had spread out along the platform in twos and threes. They were acting as casually as they could, but Harriet noted how none of them was truly looking at each other. They were all looking past each other, watching the platform.

Harriet didn't blame them. Voldemort had been so quiet lately, he must be up to something. An attack on a packed train station might be good. Harriet suddenly felt a chill. Not only Voldemort, but that was surely something Solomon Kinney would take advantage of.

Harriet did her best to keep smiling as she lugged her trunk up the steps onto the train car. _Wonderful_ , she thought, _now I'm pissed people think I'm a dangerous monster-something_ and _I'm terrified something horrible is about to happen_.

Kieran led Harriet and Scott down the aisle. Harriet stole glances into the compartments they passed. Most of them were empty, but those that weren't were full of loud gossip that fell silent the moment the gossipers caught sight of Harriet passing.

Harriet closed her eyes, taking a calming breath like Sebastian had taught her, and kept following Kieran. Finally, they stopped at a compartment, loaded Scott's luggage onto the rack next to Kieran's, and headed back to the platform.

That was where Harriet had her next awkward moment. She was just stepping down when she looked up and saw she was standing right behind two very familiar, and most unwelcome, figures.

It was Draco Malfoy, and his father, Lucius. They had their backs to Harriet, but she'd never forget them. The Order hadn't let them go unnoticed, either. Harriet could see many of them eyeing the Malfoys with suspicion.

"Do as you're told this year, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said. He was hard to understand, as though he was trying to talk without moving his lips. "Both the Order and the Ministry will be watching Hogwarts like hawks. No slip-ups. No toes out of line. Everything depends on it."

"Yes, Father," Draco replied.

Harriet's blood ran cold. The last time she'd heard Lucius Malfoy's voice, it was in the graveyard. He was wearing a Death Eater mask, begging Lord Voldemort to explain how he managed to return to his body.

However, she also remembered something else. She remembered the sound of Lucius Malfoy's agonized screams as Crouch, Jr tortured him and the others with the Cruciatus Curse. Harriet looked the two men over. It didn't forgive all the horrible things that Lucius Malfoy had done, but somehow, Harriet didn't feel as afraid of him anymore. He was human.

Kieran and Scott were slowly backing up the stairs again. Scott had a hand on Harriet's shoulder, pulling her back with them gently.

Harriet resisted. She remembered something else. Her mind flicked back to the night Professor McGonagall had stopped into Grimmauld Place to give Harriet the rundown on what the Order was up to. She'd said Mrs Malfoy had been taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort.

Harriet looked at the pair anew. She couldn't help it. Draco looked sullen and defeated. His shoulders were slouched, his head not held nearly as high. Lucius looked as sallow as Professor Snape. His hair was as straight as ever, yet somehow it didn't have the same lustre and sheen to it. Neither looked as though they had been outside much lately.

Mr Malfoy was cautioning Draco to behave himself. Both must be terrified for Mrs Malfoy's safety. Harriet swallowed, wondering how she'd be able to handle being in their shoes. What if Mum had been taken captive?

Harriet turned and quickly followed the boys back up into the train. She couldn't think about that. Not now.

"What was that about?" Kieran asked, exasperated. "He's a Death Eater! He could have just grabbed you and disapparated to You-Know-Who before anyone could do anything!"

Harriet sighed, before filling them in. Scott whistled. Kieran looked dumbstruck.

"Wow…" Kieran whispered, looking past Harriet towards the staircase.

At that moment, Draco stepped into view. He stopped cold at the sight of the three. Harriet froze, as did Kieran and Scott. Draco's face was stone as his eyes darted between the three faces. Without a word, he turned and stepped back out of the car.

"You think he heard?" Kieran asked.

"Doubt it," Scott said. "Doubt he would have even come in had he heard."

"I… never thought I'd say this, but poor Draco…" Kieran muttered.

They headed to the other end of the carriage, slowly moving down the other staircase. Harriet peeked out and felt relief to see that neither of the Malfoys was there. They walked out onto the platform, looking around.

Harriet let out a sigh of relief, but she did not go unnoticed. Harriet was only two steps onto the platform when a squeal of delight broke the air.

"Potter-senpai!"

Harriet felt as though she leapt clean out of her skin. Before she knew what was happening, a head of long, shiny black hair was bobbing up and down in front of her. Someone was holding her hands, jumping up and down with excitement.

Harriet came to her senses and realized it was Kazunari's little sister, Mayu. A feeling of warm pride came over Harriet as her heart settled down.

"Hello, Mayu," Harriet said.

"I am here! I am going to Hogwarts!" Mayu continued to squeal with excitement.

Her eyes were wide as saucers in her joy. She began to come down, coming to her own senses, slowly looking embarrassed at her outburst.

"Gomen-nasai," Mayu said quickly, giving Harriet a little bow. "I am just so happy and have you to thank."

"You're welcome, really," Harriet said, looking around. "Is Kazunari here?"

"Hai-yes," Mayu said, pointing him out.

He was walking over casually, smiling in his way that Harriet could never decide was more adorable or awkward.

"Kazuzu and I are living in his new flat while he is finding work," Mayu explained.

Harriet noted that her tone was very metered, as though she was thinking hard about every word she was using. Harriet reminded herself that English was not Mayu's first language. Scott seemed to notice as well.

"That's great. Your English is coming along wonderfully, by the way."

Mayu flushed and giggled. "Arriga—thank you," she corrected.

"Hello, Harriet Potter," Kazunari said, holding out a hand to her.

"Hiya, Kazunari," Harriet replied.

Harriet wasn't sure what to expect in seeing Kazunari again, but she wasn't disappointed. He was wearing the tatty blue suit he'd worn the first time Harriet had seen him. It pleased Harriet to know that not everything about him had been an act.

"Brother is having an interview today with Ollivander-sensei," Mayu said, her face glowing with pride.

Kazunari went scarlet and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I—yes—I am. I was impressed with Mr Ollivander's knowledge during the wand weighing at the tournament. Sashihara-sensei has retired, and so I am seeking employment with Mr Ollivander."

"Fantastic," Scott grinned. "Ollivander's tops, for sure. Although…"

Scott produced a pad of paper and a pencil. He jotted something down quickly. Harriet knew it was the name of his cousin, Jess, who was something of a 'recreational' wandmaker. She made the wands for all the Americans who'd lost theirs in the fighting in America, for free. Scott's family had made their original fortune on wands but moved on to investments instead.

"Jess McIntyre," Kazunari read aloud.

"She'll help set you up if Ollivander falls through," Scott smiled. "But I'm sure Ollivander will give you a chance. You were a champion."

Kazunari's face looked as though it was going to burst into flames. He and Mayu began thanking Scott profusely, and Kazunari returned his attention to Harriet. He was about to speak when a voice broke through the crowd.

"I live and breathe, Kazunari is that you?"

It was Cedric. He came out of the crowd, hand in hand with Cho Chang. Both stopped dead at the sight of Harriet.

"Oh, hello," Cedric said, his face going white, then puce.

Harriet knew exactly what had Cedric on edge. For the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Solomon Kinney had impersonated Cho to lure Cedric away from the others and take his place in the task. Cedric was proud, one of the first students to bring real attention and glory to Hufflepuff House in many years. Harriet knew if she were in Cedric's shoes, she'd feel humiliated.

"Hi," Harriet said, doing her best to look cheerful.

She couldn't blame Cedric. Solomon Kinney had duped some of the best and most powerful witches and wizards in the world. He managed to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic, Avalon, and Hogwarts, some of the most protected places Harriet knew. As far as Harriet was concerned, Cedric should just be happy he was still alive.

"Congratulations," Cho said, giving Harriet a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"After all that happened to you, you deserve that," Cho continued.

"Th-thanks, Cho," Harriet said, blushing a little.

She was flattered, but at the same time, Harriet didn't want to think about anything Cho was alluding to. She'd been doing okay just getting lost in her new life, and not having to think about what happened. Particularly not after her freak-out at the wedding reception. She was eager to avoid that happening ever again, especially not in public.

"Really, Harriet," Cedric said, doing his best to sound more relaxed.

"What are we talking about?" Kazunari asked, looking amongst the group with concerned confusion. Harriet supposed he didn't read _The Daily Prophet_ yet. That was definitely a point in his favour, Harriet thought.

"I've been adopted," Harriet said quickly.

"Oh, that is wonderful," Kazunari said, grinning again.

Harriet grinned, glad to have steered the conversation back onto happy subjects.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked Kazunari, grinning.

"My sister is now attending Hogwarts," Kazunari explained. "And I am here seeking work."

"Oh how wonderful for you, too!" Cho exclaimed.

She was about to hug Mayu but instead shrieked and jumped back. Out of the corner of her eye, Harriet saw most of the Order spin around, almost drawing their wands.

Harriet also saw what had made Cho jump. Much as had happened with Kieran, a tiny, toy dragon had burst out of Mayu's hair and was snarling at Cho. Harriet recognized it as the little model of the Hungarian Horntail that Kazunari had faced in the first task.

"Jingū-tan! No!" Mayu said.

The little dragon hissed and slowly crawled back into Mayu's hair. Cedric blinked with surprise looking at the disappearing dragon.

"Wow, that the one from the tournament?" Cedric asked.

"Hai," Kazunari smiled. "I gave it to Mayu-chan to celebrate after the first task."

"Wow, the magic wore off on mine months ago," Cedric said.

Harriet looked down at her pouch where DIDS was still curled up. What did that mean?

"You still have yours, Harriet?" Cedric asked.

"I do, actually," Harriet said, reaching into her pouch and drawing out DIDS.

DIDS growled irritably. He'd clearly just gotten comfortable.

Kazunari laughed. "In demeanour, it is much like little Jingu-tan," he observed.

"What is its name," Mayu asked looking at DIDS with interest.

"DIDS," Harriet explained. "It was supposed to stand for Dragon-of-Diminutive-Size, but I spelt it wrong, and now he won't answer to anything else."

"Wow," Cedric smiled. "Wonder what happened to mine… must have been a faulty charm, or something."

The rest of the group shrugged.

"Hey," Cedric said to Kazunari. "Come along with Cho and me, we can get your sister's things on the train, too."

Kazunari and Mayu agreed, chatting quietly with Cedric and Cho as they began moving the two trunks up into the train. Kazunari tripped twice while doing so.

"He's a character," Kieran chuckled. "But he's got it where it counts."

"He does," Harriet smiled.

"Funny about the dragons," Scott said, studying DIDS as close as he dared.

"Yeah, I've been wondering about that, too."

"Oh, there they are," Scott grinned, pointing over the crowd.

Harriet looked and felt her smile grow markedly. The others had indeed arrived. Hermione and Dora were talking excitedly with a tall, flashily dressed girl with short, red hair. Harriet's jaw dropped.

It was Ronnie. In a matter of weeks, she was completely transformed. She was wearing a red sequined hanky-hem top with spaghetti straps that showed most of her midriff, over a black mesh long-sleeved top. She also wore olive-drab baggy combat trousers, black combat boots, with a black choker. Her lipstick was dark, and her hair grown out long enough to be put in two little pigtails.

True to form, Hermione squealed with excitement as she hurried over to embrace Harriet.

"Wow," Scott said, taking in Ronnie's attire. "That's a change."

"Fern's been giving me pointers," Ronnie grinned. "Found most of it in the town's charity shop."

"And _your_ mum let you?" Kieran said, his voice equally full of disbelief.

"She said any shirts I get have to cover my belly button," Ronnie smirked, indicating the way the pointed top covered, more or less, only the navel of her midriff, before extending her arms to show the long mesh sleeves. "And at least have sleeves."

"Cheeky," Scott laughed.

"Don't think that'd work on my mum," Harriet said. "Or Dad… Dad would probably flip."

"Well, I did wear a jumper on the way here," Ronnie admitted, looking around anxiously for her mother.

"That's my little rebel," Dora grinned, winking.

"Where is Fern, by the way?" Harriet asked. Over the summer, she and Fern had become rather close, even going on an adventure.

"Apparently all Rathlin students had to go to Hogwarts a week early for a 'special orientation'," Hermione explained.

Harriet couldn't help but notice a tone of suspicion in her voice.

"Maybe they're pre-sorting?" Kieran suggested. "There has to be over a hundred or so new students. The Sorting would take forever!"

"That's true," Hermione admitted, but she didn't sound convinced.

Marcus put a comforting arm around her shoulders before turning to Harriet. "So, Harriet Potter-Dusk, a family at last."

Harriet felt her cheeks warm as emotions welled up inside her again. She was trying her hardest to keep the tears of happiness down.

"Oh, Harriet," Hermione said hugging Harriet again. "It's okay."

Harriet smiled and let the tears flow. Her friends all gathered around her in a large group hug.

"Thanks," Harriet said, wiping her eyes as the hug broke apart. "Been a while since I had something to be this to be happy about."

"Well you've got it now, and you deserve it," Marcus said.

Harriet gave him and Hermione another hug.

"What compartment are you in?" Dora asked. "Get our stuff stored then we can say our goodbyes?"

"Follow us," Scott replied, waving them on.

"We're going to be crowded," Dora observed as they reached the compartment. "Seven of us don't fit into a compartment as well anymore."

"Well, the compartment across from us is open," Marcus noted. "We can just keep the doors open and chat still."

"Good thinking," Hermione said.

Marcus loaded his trunk in with Kieran and Scott's, while the girls loaded theirs into the opposite compartment. They now headed back out for the platform.

As they did, Harriet heard more hushed talking. She looked over her shoulder. A group of girls was talking and looking at her. The moment she caught their eye, the girls all hurried into the closest compartment.

"What was that about?" Ronnie asked.

"Apparently, people still think I'm an Obscurial," Harriet growled, crossing her arms.

"How utterly ridiculous," Hermione scoffed. "Obscurial and Obscurus are almost unheard of this day and age. The last one ran amok in New York City back in nineteen twenty-six." Hermione's face fell. "According to the reports, the boy died… despite the best efforts of Newt Scamander."

The name clicked a light in Harriet's mind.

"Newt Scamander?" Harriet asked. "I met him this summer."

"SHUT UP!" Ronnie shouted in surprise. "When?!"

Harriet blinked, taken aback. "Th-the night I was attacked," she stammered. "The Aurors called him in to verify I wasn't an Obscurial."

"What was he like?" Ronnie asked, her voice full of indecent hunger, her eyes burning with interest.

"H-he was nice," Harriet said, fighting off the urge to take a step back. "So was his wife… she was really nice."

"Ronnie," Dora said soothingly. "Relax, I doubt Harriet was thinking too much about that at the time…"

"Oh," Ronnie flushed, looking ashamed. "Sorry… wasn't thinking…"

Harriet smiled, regaining her composure. "It's okay."

They descended onto the platform for the last time. Their parents and the whole Order came over to see them off.

"Have a good trip, girls," Daddy said hugging the three sisters.

"We will, Daddy," Harriet replied.

"We'll be back in about a week, girls," Mum reminded them. "But we'll send you postcards every day."

"Thanks, Mom," the twins said.

"Ronnie!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, catching sight of Ronnie in the revealing top.

Ronnie blanched but did her best to smile. "Hey, it's my last day before I gotta wear a uniform all the time. And look, covers my belly button! Just like you said!"

Mrs Weasley was clearly fuming. Mr Weasley's expression was exasperated, Ginny was looking up at Ronnie with pride, while Fred and George looked distinctly jealous. They had a much harder time getting away with mischief around their parents than Ronnie ever did.

The group chatted while the minutes ticked down to departure. Hermione ended up deep in conversation with Mad-Eye Moody. Harriet supposed she was eager to talk to the real Moody for a change and probe him for information. Mad-Eye looked rather impressed as Hermione studied his magical eye, which he'd removed for her, with her usual intent interest.

Harriet kept closer to Daddy and Mum than she normally would have. They had been with her almost every single day since the attack this summer. Now she was going to be back at Hogwarts, and they were going to be going abroad.

With indecent speed, the announcement came to board. More hurried hugs were given.

"Remember," Daddy whispered as he hugged the girls close. "Remember your necklaces. Keep them on you at all times."

"Yes, Daddy," the girls said in unison.

"Keep your cloak with you at all times," Mum cautioned Harriet.

"Yes, Mum."

"And the Map," Daddy added. "Keep it around to keep an eye on who's in the school."

"Yes, Daddy."

"I'll see you in a week," Mum said, her eyes over-bright.

"And I'll see you first Hogsmeade Weekend," Daddy said, hugging an arm around Mum's shoulder.

"Can't wait," Harriet said.

"We're proud of you," Daddy added.

Harriet felt frozen. She suddenly had an image of Lily and James' ghostly, smoke forms, telling her they were proud of her. She recovered herself and gave a feeble smile.

"Thanks…"

Harriet stepped up onto the train. Again, she was hit with the image of Lily and James. She turned and before she knew what she was doing she leapt up and flung her arms around their necks.

"Promise you'll come back," Harriet said hurriedly, tearing up again.

"Oh sweetie," Mum said soothingly.

"Of course we're coming back," Daddy said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Harriet's voice caught in her throat. Another realization hit her. She could tell them something she'd never told anyone before. Not to their faces.

"I love you…"

Daddy and Mum's embraces doubled in strength.

"We love you too."

* * *

Harriet had only just managed to get back on the train in time. She stayed in the doorway, sliding down the window to wave. Daddy and Mum stayed at the edge of the platform, waving back to her. Even after they were out of sight, Harriet remained in the doorway. She wanted to be alone for a few minutes.

Her friends seemed to understand and respect this. She composed herself and finally stepped into the corridor, heading for the compartments. She was about to step inside the compartment with the other girls when she paused, noticing the compartment was more crowded than she'd anticipated. They had been joined by Ginny, and her dotty Ravenclaw friend, Luna Lovegood.

Luna looked as eccentric as ever. She was wearing a yellow bucket hat that was pinned up in the front with a big white flower. She had on a forest green crocheted cardigan over a white floral sundress, her necklace of bottle caps, and clunky pink Doc Martens.

The effect wasn't helped by the fact Luna had her wand tucked behind her ear, and was reading a magazine upside down. Hermione did not look particularly thrilled about Luna's addition to the compartment. She was giving Luna's upside-down magazine a very cold look, indeed.

"Oh, hi," Harriet said, sitting next to Hermione.

"Hello," Luna said airily. "It is nice to see you again, Harriet Potter."

"You too," Harriet smiled, glancing down at the magazine again.

The title read _The Quibbler._ Harriet recalled this was the magazine her father, Xenophilius, ran. Harriet wondered why Luna was reading it upside down.

"Congratulations," Luna said. "It was all over the normal papers that you were adopted."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Mione," Marcus said leaning over to look at her. "Aren't we supposed to go to the prefect carriage?"

Hermione gasped, standing bolt upright. "You're right! I forgot!"

Hermione nearly tripped over Harriet on her way out. Marcus rolled his eyes, smiling affectionately and following her at a much more relaxed pace.

Harriet turned her attention to Ronnie and Dora.

"So, you're going all in on this, then?" Harriet asked, nodding to Ronnie's outfit.

Ronnie shrugged. "Never considered it before, but Fern's been giving me lots of pointers on how to dress and what that world's like. Just feels weird, suddenly having people notice me, tell me how nice I look…"

"That is unsurprising, you are very pretty," Luna observed, making Ronnie go scarlet.

Dora's eyes narrowed. Harriet barely kept herself from snorting out a laugh. Was Dora being jealous? Of Luna Lovegood?

"Uh, thanks," Ronnie replied. "I wasn't keen on this whole modelling thing at first, but then I thought… maybe I can like—do what Professor Sutler used to do? Maybe I can use it to bring attention to animals and stuff?"

"Cool," Harriet grinned.

Ronnie had undergone quite a transformation over the past year. Growing up in a family of accomplished witches and wizards, Ronnie had a hard time finding her niche in the world. She had found a place for herself in the muggle sport of football, but the biggest change came when she was finally able to admit to her love of animals; birds being her favourite.

Ginny was looking into the other compartment. She caught Harriet's eye and her cheeks reddened. She rose and excused herself, crossing the corridor to sit across from Kieran. At once they were in a quiet conversation that Harriet couldn't hear.

Luna seemed to notice. "I suppose Ginny does not want to be in this compartment," Luna said, looking over her magazine at Harriet. "She feels bad about that boy, Finn."

Harriet blinked, then remembered. At the Yule Ball, Finn had helped Ginny sneak in even though she didn't have a date. Ginny had acted rather taken with Finn afterwards.

"She's jealous?"

Luna shrugged. "It could be. She hasn't really said."

Harriet grimaced, stealing a glance at Ginny. So far, her much looked forward to return to Hogwarts was off to a much more awkward start than she'd hoped. Somehow it felt like every conversation came to something she'd rather not talk about. Then again, Harriet supposed she of all people had plenty of things to not talk about.

"Hello all," came the cheerful voice of Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Neville," Kieran greeted him. "Hello, Basheera."

Neville and Basheera came into view. Neville was holding an odd little pot-plant. It looked like a cactus, but instead of spines, it was covered in what appeared to be boils.

"Oh, Harriet," Basheera beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Basheera," Harriet said, returning Basheera's quick hug.

Now Harriet thought about it, the congratulations were starting to get a bit wearing. Then again, she was starting to feel irritable, period.

"Look what I got for my birthday!" Neville said, holding out the pulsating, grey plant.

"A sick spleen?" Ronnie asked.

Luna burst out with laughter. All of the gathered students stared at her in disbelief.

"That was funny!" Luna declared, calming herself enough to speak.

"Uh, thanks?" Ronnie said.

"No," Basheera said, giving both Ronnie and Luna disapproving looks.

"It's a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ ," Neville said, forcing a smile back on his face. "They're incredibly rare. They were cultivated by the ancient Assyrians for defence of their gardens. They would plant them every few rows, so when animals got into the garden and touched them, they would spray their stink-sap around and drive the animals off!"

"Wow," Ronnie said, now with genuine interest, leaning over. "Is it poisonous?"

"Don't think so," Neville said, drawing his wand. "You know, I've never—"

He was about to touch his wand to the little plant when Basheera gasped and quickly grabbed his wand hand, lowering it and shaking her head at him determinedly.

Ginny giggled. "Wow, must be bad, huh?"

"It is awful," Basheera said. "Mother had one, and one-day Anass poked it."

Basheera shivered.

Kieran smiled. "Good to know, there will definitely be a 'no- _mimbulus mimbletonia_ -poking' policy in our dorm this year."

"I won't keep it in the dorm," Neville said. "I'm going to put it in the greenhouses where it'll get the best care. I want to see if I can get more to grow from it."

"That's reassuring," Kieran laughed.

"Where are Hermione and Marcus?" Basheera asked, looking around the compartments, a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Up in the prefect carriage," Dora said.

"They're our prefects?" Neville asked, smiling. "Excellent. Glad it's Marcus and not some prat like Dean or Seamus who wouldn't take it seriously."

"Anyone know who the others are?" Ronnie asked. "We saw Zabini and Parkinson…"

Neville and Basheera shrugged.

"I saw Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan with badges," Harriet said.

"Cool," Ronnie smiled. "I like Hannah."

"Ernie's mellowed out a lot, too," Kieran said.

"Hope so," Harriet muttered.

Ernie Macmillan had been one of the leading voices calling Harriet the Heir of Slytherin in their second year. He had also been suspicious of Jeremy Owen, who at the time was undergoing his first transformations as a true werewolf.

"Going to join us?" Scott asked Neville and Basheera politely.

"You all look a bit full," Neville said. "And Basheera and I already have a compartment with Lavender, Parvati and her sister."

"We just wanted to come say hello," Basheera said, then her face fell "and to warn you…"

"Warn us?" Ronnie asked.

"Harriet specifically," Neville replied.

He and Basheera were now speaking in hushed voices. Harriet grimaced.

"If it's the Obscurial thing, I already know."

"Oh, you do?" Neville shifted uncomfortably.

"That was part of it," Basheera said, chewing her lip.

"But that's not all of it," Neville whispered. "We overheard some other kids who think you're either working with Kinney, or he's controlling you."

"What?!" Harriet shouted, her indignation driving her to her feet.

Basheera and Neville looked stricken.

"It is not us saying that," Basheera said quickly, holding up her hands.

"We just didn't think you should get blindsided by it," Neville added.

Harriet slumped back into the seat. DIDS grumbled and shifted irritably in his pouch from being bounced around. Harriet ignored him as she looked out the window at the passing countryside. The beauty somehow made her angrier.

She didn't notice Neville and Basheera leave. The injustice of it all was driving her mad. She just wanted to go back to Hogwarts. She just wanted to take her lessons. She wanted to forget about all the terrible things that had happened to her.

And yet, all day she'd had to miss out on hearing one of her favourite parts of taking the Hogwarts Express, people thought she was either dangerous or a criminal of some sort, was reminded of how Kinney and Voldemort were still out there, and who knew what else was going to happen before the day was over?

* * *

Harriet grunted awake. She didn't remember falling asleep. Her headphones were on, but no sound came from them. That side of the tape had finished.

Harriet looked around for what woke her. Hermione and Marcus had returned. Hermione was sitting right next to Harriet, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Harriet stretched and yawned. "I guess, but it's okay. Hadn't planned on falling asleep anyway."

Ronnie held out a pumpkin pastie to Harriet. Clearly, the lunch trolley had already been by. Harriet thanked Ronnie, taking the pastie and biting into it. She groaned in appreciation at the sweet, smooth flavour. She hadn't realized how hungry she was, either.

"Drunk on power, yet?" Dora asked Hermione, her eyes twinkling cheekily.

"No, but no doubt _two_ are," Hermione said waspishly.

No one had to ask who Hermione was referring to.

"Who're the Ravenclaw prefects?" Scott asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Anthony Goldstein and Atsuko Makeda," Marcus replied.

"Cool," Scott smiled. "Anthony's a good bloke."

"Haven't met him yet," Dora said.

"Yeah, he's pretty devoted to our house," Scott explained. "I feel better knowing it's him. Terry Boot can be kind of a git."

"Is Anthony the one you were telling me about," Kieran said. "The one who's like our house's Basheera?"

"That's him," Scott smiled.

"How so?" Dora asked.

Scott shrugged. "Anthony's Jewish, and fairly open about it. His family came to the US from America back in the twenties. His great-grandmother married a Muggle, which was illegal in the US at the time. Even here in Britain it wasn't really smiled upon, so they kept his great-grandmother's family name."

Marcus whistled. "Things don't change much, do they?"

"Sadly not," Hermione sighed.

"But they do change," Luna chimed in.

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow. Luna didn't seem to notice as she smiled pleasantly.

"Look at America, now. Now magical and muggle people live side by side, and can marry freely. The magical people keep that secret, but they no longer live in fear."

"Yeah, but they're fighting a war over trying to keep natives as third-class citizens," Marcus said.

"Naturally there are those of backwards minds who fight to continue oppression," Luna said importantly "but they wouldn't have to fight if there weren't others who were willing to fight them to end that oppression."

The compartments fell silent at this. Harriet was impressed. Luna certainly had a point, she thought.

By the looks of it, Hermione thought Luna was onto something, too.

"That's… well-reasoned," Hermione admitted.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," Luna said in a sing-song, reciting the Ravenclaw slogan.

Hermione rolled her eyes, while Ginny and Dora giggled.

"They've even gone beyond giving wand-rights to Goblins, and have now given them to Dwarves," Luna said, indicating the magazine. "As a result, the Wizengamot has passed resolutions giving them the same rights here."

Scott snorted. He looked embarrassed as everyone looked to him.

"Oh, no," Scott said quickly. "Not scoffing at that! It's the Ministry trying to save face after all they did with Rathlin. They're not doing it because it's the right thing to do, they're doing it to look good in the eyes of the International Confederation of Wizards."

Dora shrugged. "Well, maybe it's not exactly out of goodness, but at least it's a step in the right direction."

"Father says the same," Luna agreed. "He says that now the Goblins have wand rights, it'll be impossible for the Ministry to go back on it. It's much harder to take away a right than to give them."

Hermione was studying Luna shrewdly. "Luna… tell me… how do you feel about elf-rights?"

Luna dropped her magazine. Her dotty expression vanished at once, quickly replaced with indignation.

"Father and I think it is awful what has been done to house-elves!"

Harriet's attention waned as Luna went into a diatribe about the evils of house-elf enslavement. Hermione on the other hand was looking at Luna as though her dreams were coming true. Harriet was sure she'd just found the newest member of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

Instead, Harriet looked down at the magazine at Luna's feet. Now it was right-side up, she could read the smaller article titles properly.

 _The Pharaoh Fudge_ read one. _Free Sherrod Howe!_ Read another.

"Can I read this?" Harriet asked, picking up the magazine.

"Oh, of course," Luna said, giving Harriet a wistful smile before moving on to begin expressing her outrage over the Ministry's maltreatment of centaurs.

Hermione was looking at Luna with very new eyes indeed. Harriet shook her head in amusement and began leafing through the magazine.

She found the article about Fudge first. It was accompanied by a piece of art showing Fudge strangling a goblin and a human child. The artistry was so poor if it wasn't for the green bowler cap and the title of the article, Harriet would have never guessed it was supposed to be Fudge.

 _Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, denied that he had any plans to seize control of Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the wake of talks between the board of Gringotts and the American MACUSA to relocate the bank's central operations to the Magical US (MUS). These talks arose in response to America's extension of wand-rights to Goblins in return for their aid in quelling the uprising and civil war that has plagued their nation for three long years. The situation was exacerbated by a disastrous raid by Ministry officials on the island school of Rathlin Academy of the Arts (and Magic) which resulted in six-hundred muggle and squib students being obliviated._

Harriet grimaced. _Finn…_

 _Fudge has always insisted since he was elected Minister of Magic five years ago, that he wants nothing more than to 'co-operate peacefully' with the guardians of our gold._

 _BUT DOES HE?_

 _Sources close to the Minister have recently disclosed that one of Fudge's dearest ambitions is to seize control of goblin gold supplies in Britain and he will not hesitate to use force if necessary._

" _How can anyone doubt this?" said a Ministry insider. "Look at what happened on Rathlin. Not even our own kind are safe from him now. Cornelius 'Goblin-Crusher' Fudge is what his friends call him in private. You should hear him talk when he thinks no one's listening. He's always bragging about the goblins he's had done in; he's had them drowned, he's had them dropped off buildings, he's had them poisoned, he's had them baked in pies…"_

Harriet gave the article a look much like the one Hermione had given Luna. On the one hand, Fudge was terrible. On the other hand, she doubted very much that Fudge had baked goblins in pies. Only morbid curiosity drove Harriet to read further.

" _Fudge must have planned on this. Why else would he have taken in those refugee children? He's going to hold them hostage if you ask me. If the [MUS] tries anything, those children are his first target."_

Harriet's stomach churned. Her opinion of Luna's father's magazine was not high at this point. Harriet leafed through the magazine some more until she found the one about Professor Howe.

 _Barely over two months ago, the Ministry of Magic raided the prestigious Rathlin Academy of the Arts (and Magic). In the course of that raid, over six hundred—_

Harriet skimmed over the play by play. It was painful enough. She suddenly wished she had Finn with her, now. Even if he was just memories in a jar at the moment. That all being said, this article seemed much more level-headed than the article about Fudge.

 _The Ministry insists that Headmaster Sherrod Howe and his deputy, Jefferson Watkins, openly and without provocation attacked Aurors engaged in the agreed task of wiping the memories of non-magical students. This was a long-running clause in attendance of Rathlin Academy by non-magical students._

Harriet furrowed her brow. Why would that be? That was a bit barbaric, wasn't it?

 _The reasoning being the protection of the statute of secrecy. Non-magical students could attend with magical students but were sworn to secrecy. If they chose to leave Rathlin before graduation, they would have their memories of the school and magic wiped._

 _Okay, so it's not all memories,_ Harriet thought, _so why did they wipe all the memories?_

 _Rather than stick to this plan, the Ministry chose to attack the students en masse. They wiped the memories with Aurors, not trained Ministry Obliviators. The Ministry has since thrown these Aurors under the erumpent, and imprisoned them alongside Professors Howe and Watkins in Azkaban._

Harriet blinked. That didn't make sense. The author of the article seemed to agree.

 _How can Howe and Watkins have attacked simple Aurors going about their duty, and yet the Aurors were engaged in illegal activity? The Ministry seems to think they're having their potions and drinking them, too._

 _As is now well known, after the incident during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Professor Sherrod Howe made some shocking declarations to the public press. He declared to all that it had been a returned You-Know-Who behind the events at the Triwizard Tournament and that he had returned to his body._

 _Now, no one wants to accept that You-Know-Who is back. Least of all, the Ministry of Magic, and Cornelius Fudge. Can any of us see a bumbling fool like Fudge standing up to the likes of You-Know-Who? We'd vote him out in an instant._

 _That makes sense I guess,_ Harriet thought.

 _The Ministry had to move fast. They had to silence Sherrod Howe. Sherrod Howe is a beloved public figure, someone who people listen to. Not like this magazine, looked down upon by most of our society._

Harriet blinked. Who wrote this? It was so different from the previous article, and yet something about the writing felt familiar. That didn't really matter, now. The article was right, the Ministry must have attacked Rathlin to silence Professor Howe.

 _The Ministry acted swiftly and brutally. Sherrod Howe's students were jeopardized. He acted as any caretaker of youth would: he moved to defend them. Witnesses report Howe holding an obliviated student in his arms, just before the Ministry moved to arrest him. Fascinating, that Professor Howe was going to be arrested before he struck out at any Aurors, isn't it?_

Harriet's hands tightened on the paper. She couldn't read more. The gall of them. The nerve. So many people hurt just to keep their comfy little hold on British magical society?

Harriet threw down the magazine. Luna gave a scoff of protest, but Harriet didn't care. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet and storming down the corridor.

She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be back in her bedroom, lying alone on her bed, listening to Finn while Hedwig preened her hair. She wanted the world to be normal again.

The next thing Harriet knew, she was at the very back of the train. The door to the rear balcony was locked. Harriet glowered angrily. The only place on the train she could truly be alone, besides the lavatories, and it was locked.

Harriet was having trouble breathing. Her heart was racing. Harriet forced her eyes shut, leaning against the locked door. She focused on drawing in a slow, deep breath, then gradually letting it out. She repeated.

Her hands unclenched. Her arms stopped shaking. She was calming again.

"Dear, oh dear, Potter," said a sly voice. "Startling a lot of students, aren't you? You're lucky we're on the train or I'd have to start giving you detentions."

"Shove off, Zabini," Harriet growled.

She did her best to keep from turning, not wanting to dignify him with direct contact. However, she had to keep her eyes closed, as she could see his reflection in the glass on the door.

"Hey now," Zabini continued, his tone silky and faux-soothing. "No need for that. I can be your friend, you know? You have a rough year ahead of you, and it's even worse after all you've already been through. After what those awful muggles did to you…"

Harriet's upper lip began to twitch without her volition. Her hand was shaking.

"Funny you mention them," Harriet growled. "They were the last people to corner me like this… how exactly does this make you better?"

Zabini remained silent for a few moments. Harriet felt a grim sense of self-satisfaction.

"We're safe here on a train…" Zabini finally continued. "What could I do to you here? Really… with Solomon Kinney still on the loose… people seem to think you're connected to him. They seem to think someone as special as you is a monster. You need real, strong friends this year. Someone who'll really be there to hold your hand, Harriet."

Harriet spun at once. In one fluid motion, her wand was drawn and pointed right at Zabini's throat.

"You don't get to call me that," Harriet snarled. "You're not my friend. You'll never be my friend."

Zabini was doing his best to keep smiling as he raised his hands, but Harriet noticed his throat was tight and he was breathing even quicker than Harriet had been during her near freak-out of a minute ago.

"If you insist," Zabini shrugged, taking a slow step backwards.

"I think she did," said a cold voice.

Zabini turned. Harriet leaned to look past him. Her eyes widened in surprise. It was Tonks.

"And who are you?" Zabini asked.

"Me? Oh, you think a prefect badge gives you the right to start making demands of adults, do you?" Tonks asked. "Well, it just so happens I, too, have a badge."

Tonks pulled back part of her jacket, revealing her Auror badge. Zabini went rigid. Harriet stared. This was Tonks as Harriet had never seen her. Most times Harriet had seen Tonks, she was laughing and cracking-wise. This Tonks was different. Harriet now appreciated just how Tonks had become an Auror.

"Now, you need to think very carefully about what you say," Tonks said. "In fact, it would probably be best if you just moved yourself back to your compartment."

"Yes, ma'am," Zabini said quickly and hurried past Tonks back up the corridor.

Tonks kept a cool eye on Zabini's receding back, only turning back to Harriet when he'd disappeared into his compartment.

Harriet was again surprised to see that Tonks' face had returned to its usual, cheerful self, as though nothing at all had happened.

"Wotcher, Harriet," Tonks said, smiling. "And well done."

Harriet slowly lowered her wand. "Shouldn't let him get to me…"

Tonks rolled her eyes and blew a bit of her pink fringe out of her face. "He's a creep. You want to watch out for him. Lots more like him out there. Show them you're strong and won't put up with their shite, just like you did. Would have stepped in earlier, but you seemed to be handling yourself."

Harriet felt both flattered, and annoyed. She appreciated the praise, but Tonks' being here only had one explanation: the Order was still following her.

Tonks apparently caught Harriet's drift. She gave Harriet a sympathetic smile.

"Wanted to be alone?"

Harriet nodded. Tonks took a surreptitious look back up the corridor. Satisfied no one was watching, Tonks stepped past Harriet and tapped the handle to the door a couple times with her wand. The door clicked and Tonks turned the handle, opening the door.

"I'll keep the door open," Tonks said, giving Harriet a wink, "and give you about ten minutes."

Harriet felt a welling of appreciation for Tonks. She stepped out onto the back balcony and leaned against the railing. She appreciated the coolness of the air whipping around in the train's slipstream. She closed her eyes, pretending she was flying.

Yes, this year was going to be hard. It had already been hard. But Harriet could hack it. She had to.

She could handle creeps like Zabini. She could handle what life was throwing at her. She had friends when she needed them. She had a family. She was going to make it.

She had to.


	14. Warnings

**Chapter 14**

Warnings

* * *

"The best of intentions can always go wrong."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet thanked Tonks with all her sincerity when her ten minutes were up. The cool air and the solitude had done wonders to help her clear her mind. Harriet appreciated it even more that Tonks didn't follow her. Or at least she did not make it seem obvious that she was.

Harriet was surprised to see that her friends had not chased her. Their looks were all sympathetic as Harriet returned to the compartments, but no one said anything. Harriet appreciated that, as well.

The rest of the train ride went with little incident. In fact, after Harriet had blown off some steam, she was quite pleased to find herself laughing with everyone else. She was starting to be reminded of the things she did have to look forward to at Hogwarts.

Like Quidditch. Harriet was dying to get back to Quidditch. She'd been unable to play Quidditch all last year because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was eager to get back into the game and properly put her _Firebolt_ through its paces.

If Harriet was being honest with herself, she was looking forward to Hogwarts as a chance to get away. Somewhere she could put a lot of her worries out of her head. Solomon Kinney was the one most able to flit in and out of Hogwarts, but it was clear to Harriet that if there was one person in the world Solomon Kinney didn't want to hurt, for some reason, it was her. Meanwhile, Lord Voldemort was apparently lying low. With Professor Dumbledore gone, the Ministry should lighten up on Hogwarts.

Yes, things should be okay at Hogwarts. She could put up with stupid rumours. She could put up with gossip. She'd done that all before. None of that outweighed the good things. She had parents. She had sisters. She had her friends. She was going to make it.

* * *

Harriet didn't see Tonks anywhere when they finally disembarked at Hogsmeade Station. There was a strong presence of Aurors, however. Harriet noted something odd. Hermione noticed too.

"Scott, look at the Aurors."

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"Noticed what?" Ronnie asked.

"Aren't they all a bit young?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, now you mention it," Ronnie nodded. "Forgot."

Harriet remembered the second Quibbler article. She supposed the Ministry was scrambling for new Aurors. Harriet suddenly felt a chill. Now Lord Voldemort was back and the Ministry had just hampered itself by replacing its best defence force with new and inexperienced recruits who probably hadn't received the same amount of training as others.

This made Harriet ponder something else. Why hadn't Tonks and Kingsley been arrested? Were they not part of it? She now wished Tonks was here, so she could ask.

"First years!" called an unfamiliar voice.

It was a man's voice. It sounded aged, and while Harriet couldn't place it, the voice sounded familiar.

Harriet felt a small pain. Ever since she'd first come to Hogwarts, Hagrid had greeted the first years, escorting them in the boats across the lake. A sliver of guilt began working its way into Harriet's mind. She'd been so distracted all summer she hadn't been able to think much about Hagrid. He must still be on his mission.

"I hope Hagrid's okay," Harriet said.

"He's fine," Ronnie said. "He's a half-giant. He bred the Skrewts… anything'll be a breeze for him after that."

"If you say so," Harriet worried.

Harriet saw a stooped figure approaching them. It was holding up a lantern, and leaning on a walking stick. For a moment, Harriet thought it was Mad-Eye Moody when the figure called out once more: "First years! First years over here, please!"

"Who's that?" Kieran asked.

"Must be the substitute for Hagrid and Professor Sutler," Scott said. "He… looks familiar."

"Is… is that a false beard?" Hermione asked.

Now the man was close enough, Harriet had a suspicion that Hermione was right. The man's beard didn't seem to move with his lips as he called out. Not only that, but Harriet thought he also looked a bit familiar behind the beard.

The man drew level with the group. As he passed, Harriet was sure the man gave her the tiniest of winks. The man moved off, a little crowd of first years following him. Harriet was distracted by the sight of several students much older than first year in the group.

"Who're they, you reckon?" Harriet asked.

"Bet they're students who went to foreign schools, or were taught at home," Dora said.

"Oh yeah, forgot," Harriet said, recalling the Ministry decree that all British students now had to attend Hogwarts.

One of the older students looked absolutely miserable as he followed along with the group. Harriet supposed he was upset about having to leave his school, but his eyes were locked on the stooped, calling figure. The look on his face as he passed was more despair than resentment.

Marcus and Hermione left the group again to help supervise. Harriet was holding Crookshanks in his basket for Hermione. Crookshanks was shifting around irritably. DIDS was also shifting around a bit. Harriet wondered if he could tell Crookshanks was nearby. She was sure Crookshanks would love the chance to chase DIDS around just as much as Hedwig had.

"What's that?" Scott asked, pointing to the sky.

"A plane, maybe?" Dora said, squinting up into the night sky.

Harriet spotted what they were looking at. It was a series of little dots moving about. Harriet squinted too.

"That's not an airplane," she said.

There were five little lights that Harriet could see. They were moving about, changing positions. That wasn't all; they were getting closer.

The Aurors noticed, too.

"Everyone down!" an Auror shouted.

Students froze in confusion.

"Incoming!" another Auror called. "Everyone off the platform!"

Students began pointing at the approaching lights. Suddenly, the Aurors began to fire Stunning Spells at the growing lights. Students began to scream and shout in panic, scattering and running into each other. Harriet was jostled about but kept her eyes on the approaching lights. The way they dived and ducked the Stunning Spells, Harriet could now tell it was people on broomsticks.

Harriet froze as the riders got close enough to be seen clearly. The red light of a Stunning Spell missed one by inches, and in the flash, Harriet saw perfectly well the Death Eater mask the flier was wearing. It was Death Eaters. They had attacked after all.

Harriet staggered backwards as a much larger student bumped into her in the frenzy. She grunted landing on her backside on the hard, stone platform. Harriet covered her head, trying not to get kicked. She could hear screaming and felt frantic people rushing past her. There was the swoosh of the Death Eaters flying overhead, and then a massive fluttering sound. It sounded like the fluttering of many wings, like a flock of birds taking off at once.

Harriet lifted her arms off her head. It wasn't birds, but a cascade of fliers was falling to the earth. Dora and Ronnie helped Harriet to her feet. Harriet looked upwards again just in time to see a Stunning Spell connect with the trailing rider, but by now the Death Eaters had gained enough height that two of the others managed to catch their fallen comrade as they fell. They extinguished their wands, disappearing in the night sky at once.

The Aurors kept firing blindly into the sky. Harriet ignored them, picking up one of the fliers the Death Eaters had dropped. She blinked in amazement as she read. Had she not seen the Death Eaters, Harriet never would have guessed this was their work. There was a drawing of Hogwarts being ensnared in the tentacles of a giant octopus with the head of Cornelius Fudge grinning with evil glee. Behind Fudge was a little island with levelled buildings and a sign declaring: _Rathlin Academy_.

Above this was a scroll with the words:

 _REMEMBER RATHLIN AND DEMAND FREEDOM FROM TYRANNY!_

Below the art was a few sentences.

 _You are all in danger from your own government. Already Ministry forces are taking over your education and lives. Resist! Write to your parents! Make sure they know about the Ministry's evils under Fudge!_

Harriet looked up at her friends. They were looking back with shock and confusion. Scott picked up another.

"They're all like that…" he said looking the platform over.

"Those were Death Eaters," Dora said. "What… I mean…"

"Looks like You-Know-Who's finally found a way to have an impact," Kieran sighed.

"Harriet!"

Nan and Rosie appeared, Emma in tow, looking up at her with worry. Dora gave a gasp of relief and pulled her gangly younger sister into a tight embrace.

"Doraaaa," Emma grumbled. "Gerroff."

"Those were Death Eaters, weren't they?" Rosie asked. "I recognized them from my books."

"Yeah," Harriet admitted.

"Should… should we have used our…" Nan glanced down at Harriet's necklace.

Harriet grimaced. She'd totally forgotten. However, there were Aurors around who had driven the Death Eaters off. If Order members started appearing on the platform at the same time, the Aurors were liable to try and arrest them.

"Hey!" Harriet scoffed as an Auror passed, snatching the fliers away.

The Auror ignored them, grabbing away more fliers from students.

"Move along!" Aurors were shouting, bustling the students towards the carriages.

"Wow, they're _really_ bad at this," Dora sniffed irritably.

"Yeah," Ronnie sighed. "We're snookered…"

"We're what?" Rosie asked.

"Fucked," Dora translated.

* * *

The carriage ride was quiet and uncomfortable. Firstly, they had crammed way too many people into the carriage. At the moment, Harriet, the twins, Emma, Hermione, Marcus, Dora, and Ronnie were crammed into the carriage. Behind them Kieran and Scott had joined Neville, Basheera, Ginny and Luna. Secondly, Harriet could still see the crazy horse-dragons pulling the carriage. Marcus gave Harriet a sympathetic look. Harriet reminded herself that Marcus could see the strange beasts as well, and made a note to herself to try and talk to him about that.

And many other things. She hadn't quite gotten to know Marcus as well as most of her other friends. He was generally the quietest, until his temper was up. Harriet had deduced from his boggart that his situation growing up wasn't all that different from what Harriet had been through.

The mood wasn't helped by the incident with the Death Eater flyover. Despite the Aurors best efforts, a great many of the fliers had made it to the carriages. Students were passing them around, talking and whispering about what it might mean.

Harriet and her friends all knew what Death Eaters looked like from the attack on the Quidditch World Cup, but Harriet was sure most of the students had no idea those had been Death Eaters flying overhead. The most unsettling thing to Harriet was that even if it had come from the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort, they were right. Fudge and his Ministry were doing terrible things.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the main entrance. Harriet and the rest climbed out. Harriet's emotional roller-coaster began another climb as she looked up at the dark castle. She supposed to anyone else, the sight of the tall, ancient castle at night would be imposing, but to Harriet it was the most welcoming sight she'd seen all day.

"What's that?" Ronnie asked, pointing out into the grounds.

Harriet saw at once what Ronnie was talking about. It was a small building in the middle of the grounds, just out of reach of the Whomping Willow. It looked cheap and haphazardly made.

"No idea," Dora said.

"Your father never mentioned it?" Kieran asked.

Dora crossed her arms, irritably. "The Ministry issued a decree last week that dissolved the governors entirely. They now control all aspects of the running of Hogwarts…"

Marcus whistled. "That's… not good…"

"No…" Scott said, glancing at another flier some students were whispering over. "Must be what the fliers are referring to…"

Harriet shivered. What did this mean, now? How much power did Professor McGonagall have now? What was the Ministry going to do?

"Let's just get inside," Hermione said.

None of them needed to be told twice. They hurried inside with the rest of the students.

"There you are!"

Harriet finally smiled as Rachel Kane popped out of the crowd, hugging Harriet tightly. Harriet noted dismally that Rachel was now taller than her. This made her the shortest girl in their dorm.

"We all heard what happened," Rachel said, looking Harriet over. "So happy you're okay."

"Thanks Rach," Harriet said. "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine."

Rachel gave Harriet a look that said all too plainly she didn't believe her. Tori and Jackson joined them now. Harriet started getting irritable again as both were clearly just as worried about her.

"Harriet Potter-Dusk though, huh?" Jackson smiled. "Gotsta say it's a good name."

"Thanks, Jackson," Harriet said, glad the conversation moved to a happier topic again.

"Inside, everyone. Into the Great Hall. The first years are about to arrive."

The voice of Professor Snape gave Harriet a chill. She'd been expecting Professor McGonagall. She kept forgetting that Professor Snape was now the deputy headmaster.

Professor Snape passed by. He didn't need to say anymore. Most students were so terrified of Professor Snape that the sound of his voice quelled all talking in the entrance hall at once and everyone began filing into the Great Hall.

Harriet glanced up at Professor Snape as they passed. True to form, Professor Snape ignored her.

"Git," Ronnie hissed.

"He's our new deputy headmaster and he's in the Order!" Hermione whispered back.

"Doesn't stop him being a git."

Harriet gave Professor Snape's back a dirty look. Now she was in his presence again, she realized she wasn't entirely over what had happened down in Avalon. Professor Snape disappeared from sight as Harriet entered the Great Hall.

Harriet stopped, Dora bumping into her.

There was another table in the Great Hall, right in the middle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. She counted again. Yes, there were now five house tables. The new table was already populated with students, and had bright pink banners hanging over it with a fluffy, white cat emblazoned on it. Harriet recognized Fern at once. She was not alone in this. Many of the boys at other tables who had already taken their seats were craning their necks to get a look.

Harriet noted that Fern was sitting far away from her old friends. Harriet's stomach twisted in knots at the sight of Colm. He gave her a sad little wave, which she half-heartedly returned.

Beside him, a dark haired, olive-skinned boy was sitting with the Tyler sisters, Kenley and Katy, who were both hugging him with teary eyes. Harriet supposed that was Don, their long-lost friend. Finn had spoken about him last year, and how he'd been captured and spent time in a secessionist labour camp. Harriet wondered what horrors he must have been through. He'd been freed for some time now, and still he looked skittish, and jumped when a nearby Hufflepuff laughed loudly.

"Okay, that's… weird…" Dora said, waving at Krystelle, yet looking the table over.

"And horrific," Ronnie said, looking up at the banners.

"What on earth…?" Hermione gaped.

Another girl rose and waved towards the door, Dora returning it, smiling. Harriet recognized her as Krystelle Gandy, one of Finn and Fern's old friends. Harriet noted that Fern was sitting almost as far away from them at the table as she could.

Rachel began to explain. "That's Ur—"

Rachel was cut off when Professor McGonagall stood, looking around the room in her imperious fashion. The students still standing began moving to their tables at once. No sooner had Harriet sat than Professor Snape entered from the side door where the first years would enter. He was carrying the ancient Sorting Hat and little stool.

"So weird," Ronnie whispered.

"Are the first years ready, Professor Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Headmistress," Professor Snape replied.

"Then let them in, and let's all welcome them to Hogwarts."

Professor Snape walked back to the door, opening it and stepping aside. The first years began filing in. Harriet felt a pang of sympathy and affection as she saw the nervous look on all their little faces. Even the older faces looked around with mixed amounts of wonder and irritation. Most did seem impressed with the enchanted ceiling, at least.

Harriet returned her attention to the staff table. It looked empty with so few familiar faces there. There was Professor McGonagall where Professor Dumbledore always sat. Hagrid was gone, replaced by the strange bearded man who'd just taken his seat beside Professor Flitwick. She saw Mum's empty seat, between Professors Sprout and Spring. Professor Stratton and Professor Sutler were missing as well. Harriet supposed their missions for the Order were not over, either.

Professor Spring was in her usual seat. This was the first that Harriet had seen her since the wedding. Her hair seemed flatter than usual, not as spiky in the back. She was looking down at the table, her face uncharacteristically sullen.

She did feel reassured to see Captain Kane. He was wearing his dress military uniform again, rather than robes as the rest of the staff. Many of the other Gryffindors were pointing at him and whispering. Rachel was grinning with pride at them all.

He was sitting beside Percy. Percy looked as pompous and full of himself as ever. No one else looked that thrilled. Not even the other teachers.

Harriet blinked as she saw the final new face. It was a face she definitely recognized, and was none-too-happy to see. It was Fudge's senior undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, wearing a fluffy, pink cardigan and a flower in her hair. She had been at Sirius' trial where she tried to make arguments for Sirius being sent back to Azkaban. She had also wanted some vampires arrested after the murder of Karkaroff just because they were vampires. What on earth was she doing here?

Across the table from Harriet, Tori followed Harriet's gaze and scowled. Apparently, Harriet wasn't the only one who disapproved of Umbridge. She wondered what Tori didn't like about her.

Harriet returned her attention to the front of the room as the Sorting Hat began its song.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted;_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

' _Together we will build and teach!'_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might some day be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, 'I'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest.'_

 _Said Ravenclaw, 'I'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest.'_

 _Said Gryffindor, 'we'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their names.'_

 _Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same.'_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A house in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And only those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with duelling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfil my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether Sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

The Great Hall broke into applause at the Sorting Hat's song ended. It was much more subdued than Harriet ever remembered. The whispering and gossip was almost as loud as the clapping. No cheers or whistles came this time. Around the Great Hall, Harriet saw students looking at their fliers under the table, talking hurriedly and hushed with their neighbours.

Hermione groaned, noticing too.

"Just what we need," Hermione said. "That message, on top of those fliers…"

"Fliers?" Nearly Headless Nick asked.

Hermione was about to respond when Professor Snape held up the list of new names. The Great Hall went deathly quiet at once.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A timid looking boy with prominent ears stumbled forward. If not for his ears, the Sorting Hat would have fallen straight down to his shoulders.

" _Gryffindor!"_

Harriet clapped as loudly as the rest of the school as Euan joined their table. Harriet kept studied the new students. She raised her eyebrows as she recognized another face. It was the boy, Marius, from Mount Phoenix who had played the piano, and caught the eye of Ravenclaw Atsuko Makeda.

Atsuko clearly noticed him as well, as did her gossipy little friend Tomomi. Tomomi was practically bouncing up and down in excitement, patting Atsuko's shoulder. Marius was giving Atsuko an awkward little wave.

"Basco, Marius."

Marius jumped in surprise hearing his name and made his way to the stool. Professor Snape set the hat upon his head.

" _Ravenclaw!"_

Tomomi shrieked in delight for Atsuko. Marius made his way to the Ravenclaw table. Scott, who was sitting across from the two girls, made room for Marius, shaking his hand in greeting.

Harriet scanned the first years and new students again. She furrowed her brow. Marius wasn't the only boy who looked familiar. Now the crowd had thinned out a little, she recognized another boy. How could she ever forget him?

He was as small and scrawny as Euan Abercrombie was. He had hair as black as Harriet's, and his little knees were shaking. His face was round, and the look of fear on his face completed the marks of recognition.

It was the boy she rescued from Dudley's gang back in Privet Drive. He was a wizard? Harriet tuned out all the others being called forward, waiting for the boy to be called.

"Hithersbee, Gideon."

The boy moved forward now. He looked as though he was about to pass out from anxiety as he looked around the hall and sat. This time, the hat did completely cover his little head.

" _Gryffindor!"_ the Sorting Hat shouted at once.

Little Gideon exhaled with relief as Professor Snape plucked the hat from his head. Gideon's face was lit with pride as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He sat down with Euan, and struck up a conversation at once. Euan seemed to relax a little as Gideon introduced himself.

Just then, Gideon caught Harriet's eye. He gave her a sheepish little smile and wave. Harriet returned it.

"You know him?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Kind of," Harriet shrugged. "Ran into him last summer. Dudley's gang was picking on him."

Hermione twisted her lips in thought. "This was still in Privet Drive?"

"Yeah," Harriet confirmed. "Never got his name. Weird… another wizard in Privet Drive."

"I agree… but not unheard of I suppose," Hermione mused.

Gideon nudged Euan and pointed Harriet out to him. Euan's eyes went wide with shock and he began whispering hurriedly to Gideon, looking horrified.

Harriet glowered. She knew too well what Euan was telling Gideon. Great, now the kid she saved was going to think she was an unstable monster, liable to tear him to pieces at the slightest provocation.

To Harriet's surprise, Gideon looked indignant and began arguing. Eventually, he turned away with a huff, neither boy speaking to each other anymore. Harriet was surprised, and felt a glimmer of appreciation for Gideon. Not everyone in this school was a git, it seemed.

Harriet must have been distracted for longer than she thought, as the next voice she heard being called was: "Scamander, Rolf."

The name Scamander caught her attention at once. It was the resigned looking older boy she had seen before. Scamander wasn't exactly a common name. Much like Malfoy, or even Sinistra. In the wizarding world, that had to mean a relation.

Ronnie seemed to agree.

"Scamander? He's gotta be related to Newt! I've gotta ask him. Come on, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor…"

"Shhhh, Dora will get jealous," Marcus teased.

"As if," Ronnie retorted. "I just wanna know more about Newt…"

As Rolf passed the staff table, the elderly, bearded man who'd winked at Harriet before gave him a little wave. Rolf waited till his back was to the man before grimacing and rubbing the bridge of his nose in utter embarrassment. Harriet returned her attention to the man in the beard. She squinted, trying to see him clearly in the candle-lit hall.

Realization hit Harriet. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

" _Gryffindor!"_

"WOO!" Ronnie cheered, clapping enthusiastically.

The bearded old man sighed and gave Rolf another wave. Rolf ignored him, his head low as he came to sit at the Gryffindor Table. Ronnie made room for him, but he moved past to sit at the far end of the table, as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Watanuki, Mayu."

Harriet returned her attention to the Sorting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the Gryffindor Fourth Years, Ryan Yukisaki, drop his fork that he'd been fidgeting with.

" _Gryffindor!"_

Mayu was beaming and yet had watery eyes as she joined the Gryffindors. Ryan was gawking at her. Ginny reached across the table and pushed up on his chin, closing his mouth for him.

Harriet was glad to see Mayu join Gryffindor. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Four Nations students had sat with Gryffindor. She also felt and odd sense of responsibility for Mayu. Harriet made it possible for her to come to Hogwarts, after all.

"Zeller, Rose."

" _Hufflepuff!"_

That was it, the final student had been sorted. Professor McGonagall stood.

"Welcome to all our new students," Professor McGonagall said. "Whatever your circumstance in coming, be you first year, or brought in from afar, we greet you with open arms."

Professor McGonagall's eyes drifted to the new, pink table. Her expression was sympathetic and pained, before she returned her attention to the rest of the school.

"Doubtless many of you are hungry, and our much anticipated feast will commence in a moment, but in a change of pace, I feel the announcements must come first. This way I will be sure I have your attention, and you can enjoy the feast at your leisure."

Ronnie muttered irritably. Her stomach had been growling all through the Sorting.

"As all returning students will no doubt have noticed, Hogwarts has… expanded. Please welcome our new students in Ursula House."

"Ursula House?" Hermione whispered.

"These are students who formerly attended Rathlin Academy of the Arts (and Magic) before the school was forcibly closed. I am going to ask that you treat them far better than you treated the last guests to come to us after tragedy."

Many of the students shifted uncomfortably. Harriet remembered all too well the backlash against the American students who came the summer before Harriet's second year. She didn't have to feel awkward and guilty. They'd made Harriet and her friends 'honorary refugees' after she helped clear their names for the attacks by Slytherin's monster.

"They are named for one of the students who was obliviated in the horrid attack. A young Squib…"

More awkward muttering, growing angry, filled the hall. Harriet felt angry, but not for the same reason. She knew squibs were often ostracized in wizarding society. The caretaker, Argus Filch, was one. But why was an obliviated squib more tragic than an obliviated muggle? The muggles had been illegally obliviated just as much as the squibs, according to that article.

"As there is no space in the castle in which to house them, they will be living in the new building in the grounds for the time being. This represents a major shift in Hogwarts' history. They have spent a week here learning about the school to help them blend in as seamlessly as possible."

To Harriet's pleasure, she did see some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws leaning across to shake hands with some of the new former-Rathlin students.

"Now, to the more usual announcements. As you'll notice, we have had some staffing changes. Firstly, with the departure of Albus Dumbledore, I am now Headmistress of Hogwarts School. Taking my place as deputy headmaster is our Potions Master, and head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape."

Only Slytherin Table cheered. All but Ursula House, who doubtless had little experience of Professor Snape's bitterness towards all houses but Slytherin, booed.

"This year, Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by…" Professor McGonagall glanced sideways at the bearded man, her look borderline exasperated. "Skrewt Namander…"

A round of polite applause broke out. Professor Namander waved cheerfully at everyone, pausing to adjust his beard which had almost come off his left ear. Down at the end of the table, Rolf banged his forehead down on his plate. Harriet felt her thoughts confirmed. It wasn't Skrewt Namander. It could only be—

"Oh Merlin…" Ronnie gasped. "Newt Scamander… that's Newt-fucking-Scamander! He's here in disguise. Why is he in disguise? I have to ask… is it the Death Eaters? You think they're after him for something?"

"Ronnie, shhh," Hermione hissed.

"But it's him!"

"We know!" Harriet and the rest shushed.

"While he is not present," Professor McGonagall continued, "History of Magic lessons are being taken over by the school's librarian, Giles Robertson."

More polite applause came at this. Some students looked interested, but others disappointed. Harriet was at least glad to hear they weren't going back to Professor Binns, and was happy to see that Professor Stratton had made enough of an impression that his presence was going to be missed. Harriet wondered how long they were going to be gone. What were they up to?

"Professor Dusk, nee Sinistra, is presently on her honeymoon, following her wedding this summer, and will return at the end of our first week."

A wave of panto 'ooooooos' swept over the Great Hall. Harriet flushed a little.

"Taking on the duties of Transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor House, we have Percy Weasley."

Mostly boos followed this pronouncement; Gryffindors in particular. Too many remembered Percy's big-headed ruling of Gryffindor House as a prefect, and as Head Boy. Harriet didn't boo, but she didn't applaud, either.

"Taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts this year shall be Captain Aaron Kane."

Much more enthusiastic applause hit the Great Hall this time. Captain Kane waved but didn't stand. Harriet noted it was mainly girls who were acting the most excited about Captain Kane's presence. Studying his hard, handsome face and broad shoulders, Harriet didn't blame them.

"Captain Kane has kindly agreed to take on the position for this year only whilst he leads a mission for the International Confederation of Wizards investigating our Ministry over the Rathlin Academy attack," Professor McGonagall explained.

Harriet allowed herself a little smirk. Umbridge and Percy both had very cool looks on their faces. Harriet knew Professor McGonagall was needling them on purpose.

"Does it have to be just this year?" a nearby Hufflepuff whispered a bit too loudly.

A wave of sniggers broke out. Harriet agreed, but not for the same reasons. Captain Kane was smart, and experienced. He would be a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Harriet was sure. Though she would still prefer having Remus back.

Captain Kane ignored the tittering. He merely looked bored as he inspected his fingernails. Harriet shook her head. How could he turn himself off like that? Just shut down. Harriet wondered if she could ask him. And if she did, would he tell her?

"And lastly," a bitter tone came to Professor McGonagall's voice, as though the words she was speaking were most distasteful, "our new school _counsellor_ —a position created by the Ministry—and head of Ursula House, Dolores Umbridge."

Harriet heard a wave of cheers at this. She noted that only the Ursula House students were applauding her. Harriet sniffed suspiciously. Something was wrong about that. Harriet thought the Rathlin students, out of everyone, should at the very least dislike someone connected with the Ministry like Umbridge.

Professor McGonagall was about to continue speaking, but stopped. Harriet was confused, then she heard Umbridge clear her throat. It was a high-pitched, almost sarcastic sound. _Hem. Hem_. It made Harriet shiver. Rachel growled. Clearly, Tori wasn't the only refugee who didn't like Umbridge. In fact, as Harriet looked around the tables, almost all of the American students were giving Umbridge dirty looks.

Professor McGonagall remained standing, but she didn't speak.

Umbridge grinned around horribly at the students. Harriet was sure she was trying to look welcoming, but her expression made Harriet feel more like a fly about to be eaten by a particularly horrid frog.

"Thank you, Headmistress, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

There was a wave of talking and sniggers filling the Great Hall at that pronouncement.

"What does she think we are, five?" Marcus muttered. Clearly, he was not very impressed with Umbridge, either.

" _Hem. Hem."_

The girlish, airy nature of Umbridge's speech was gone as she continued. Her speech sounded rehearsed and learned by memory.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Umbridge bowed to the other teachers, but none of them returned it. Professor Sprout exchanged a look with Professor Spring. Both looked sceptical and suspicious.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress' sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation."

Harriet narrowed her eyes. What was Umbridge on about? What did this have to do with anything?

Harriet glanced around the Great Hall. Only the Ursula House students looked to be enjoying Umbridge's speech. Other students were paying attention, but the looks on most of their faces were mistrusting at best. Harriet grimaced, remembering the fliers. Indeed, some students were passing theirs around under the tables, whispering to their table neighbours about them, giving Umbridge dirty looks.

Harriet gritted her teeth. On the one hand, the Ministry was indeed interfering at Hogwarts, and generally proving itself to be utterly horrible. On the other hand, this was propaganda they were listening too that had been clearly put out by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was trying to undermine the Ministry, and it was already working. As little as Harriet enjoyed the Ministry, she didn't want Voldemort to win any more.

"…because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

The din was beginning to grow in the Great Hall. Umbridge cleared her throat once more, and Professor McGonagall looked out hawkishly on the crowd, which fell silent again.

"This brings me to my purpose here at Hogwarts. After such terrible events befell one of our beloved magical schools, many of our poor new students need assistance dealing with their traumas. I am here to help guide them all, and any other student in need of help and caring. Anyone who needs an ear, for any reason, can come to me at my office. No subject is off limits."

"We'll see about that," Fred said from nearby, causing a wave of sniggers from both Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Even Harriet snorted a little laugh.

"So, let us please come together for a new and better future at Hogwarts."

Umbridge sat. Only the Ursula House students clapped. Harriet shook her head in disbelief. Why did they like her so much? They should hate her more than anyone, being from the Ministry. They shouldn't even need the fliers.

Professor McGonagall looked out over the students again.

"And now that's over, let the feast begin."

Food appeared on all the trays up and down the tables. Harriet realized how hungry she was. She ended up loading her plate almost as full as Ronnie's.

"What?" Harriet asked looking at the bemused faces around her. "I'm hungry…"

The tables all broke out into conversation as the students began to eat. Harriet groaned in appreciation at the taste of the large spoonful of chicken tikka masala, able to feel the swallow go all the way down to her stomach.

"Great," Marcus said dismally, merely poking his food. "The Ministry's taking over Hogwarts… and You-Know-Who's going to use that…"

"I dunno," Kieran said. "It's a gamble. I mean… would making people distrust the Ministry really push them into his camp?"

Hermione sighed, shrugging. "In this day and age, I say it could go either way…"

"What's up with the Rathlin students?" Ronnie asked. "Why do they like her so much?"

"I'll ask Fern," Hermione said. "But there is something suspicious about that, no doubt."

"Damn right there is," Jackson said.

"What you mean?" Harriet asked through a full mouth.

"She showed up with all the Rathlin students," Rachel chimed in. "First they all hated her. But bit by bit, over the course of the week, they all started liking her. Like… _really_ liking her."

"Something's wrong about it," Tori said. "And she wouldn't let any of us mingle. Not until they started acting like they liked her. They won't shut up about how great she is. We haven't forgotten, though…"

"Forgotten what?"

Tori sniffed. "She's tried to have us all sent back to the US several times."

"And she made Epeius live in the forest," Jackson growled. He tightened his grip on his fork so hard that he bent the prongs with his thumb.

"She what?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah," Jackson grunted, trying to straighten his fork again. "She said he's not a proper pet and so wasn't allowed on the—thanks," he muttered as Rachel repaired the fork for him with her wand "—grounds. McGonagall fought her on it, but she ran crying to the Ministry and they made McGonagall bend."

"Is he alright?" Ronnie asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Yes, he's fine," Jackson muttered. "He's too fast for anything in there to catch. But it's just shitty."

"What are those paper things?" Rachel asked, craning her neck to try and get a better look.

"Propaganda," Hermione said, her voice full of distaste. "Trying to turn students against the Ministry."

"So… what's the problem?" Jackson asked.

"Because it's from Lord Voldemort," Harriet replied.

Harriet's friends all shuddered, but the Americans ignored the mentioning of Lord Voldemort's name. Other students within earshot all gasped and scoffed, giving Harriet scandalised looks. Harriet ignored them.

"Okay, that's not so good then," Tori nodded.

"No…" Kieran sighed.

The group fell silent and resumed eating. Just great. Now she was worrying about the Ministry and Lord Voldemort. Too many people believed a stupid article that she was either Kinney's puppet, or a living bomb. What else was going to go wrong this year? And it had only just started.

* * *

The Gryffindors were quiet as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione and Marcus had gone ahead to lead the First Years. Harriet, Kieran, and Ronnie were walking along with Neville, Basheera, Rachel, Tori, and Jackson. As they walked, Harriet could hear students whispering.

She chanced glances around. Most of the whisperers would stop and look away from her the moment she caught their eyes. Harriet clenched her fists, and did her best to put them out of her mind.

The password was passed along as they waited to climb through the portrait hole. Neville beamed with delight at the revelation the new password was _mimbulus mimbletonia._

Harriet climbed through. Most of her Quidditch team was already sitting by the fire. Angelina was sitting with Fred, giving him a soft smile as they chatted. Erica was welcoming George back rather enthusiastically. In fact, she was straddling his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, George's hands slid into the back pockets of her tight jeans as they kissed.

Harriet had to look away, not out of disgust, but to fight down the pangs of jealousy rising inside her. She could use a good snog like the ones she and Fred shared last year to take her mind off things. She glanced at Fred and Angelina again. She knew that look in Angelina's eye. Well, good for her, Harriet supposed, dismally.

Harriet took DIDS out of his pouch. He stretched and looked around, sniffing the air. Harriet put him onto her shoulder and headed for the staircase to the girl dormitories. Ronnie followed, yawning and stretching.

Harriet had to agree. She'd eaten far too much, and was coming over quite tired after such a long, unpleasantly eventful day. At least it was only Friday. They had two days of the weekend left before classes began on Monday.

Harriet was a few steps up the staircase when the sound of voices made her pause. They were clearly angry voices, arguing petulantly.

Harriet and Ronnie exchanged a glance and kept ascending. They paused as they came to their door. The arguing was coming from further up the stairs. Close enough to hear clearly, Harriet recognised Hermione's voice.

"This is complete lunacy," Hermione said. "You're that afraid of a stupid article, written before any of the facts of the matter came out, that you've requested a new dormitory?"

"Obscuriuses aren't lunacy!" Harriet heard Lavender retort.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Ronnie declared.

"But she's not an Obscurus!" Hermione said. "Anyone who's read two sentences on them could tell that!"

"No one knows anything about them," Lavender said. "And we're not taking chances."

There was the slamming of a door and Hermione came storming down towards them. Her hands were clenched, and her face was burning. Harriet felt torn. She both felt anger at Parvati and Lavender, and a deep sense of affection for Hermione over her rage on Harriet's behalf.

Hermione's anger abated at the sight of Harriet.

"Sorry," she said. "You heard that, I'm guessing."

Harriet and Ronnie nodded.

Hermione sighed. "Forget them. They'll learn the truth. Let's… just get to bed. We can get our all out of our weekend to have fun and relax before classes begin."

Ronnie scoffed. "You? Relax before classes? Aren't you usually annoyed we don't start classes right away?"

"Well, I am," Hermione admitted. "But I've started to teach myself proper priorities."

Hermione gave Harriet a gentle smile and put her arm in Harriet's. Harriet's appreciation for Hermione quadrupled as they headed for their dorm. Harriet paused on the threshold. She noted that there were less beds in the room, after all. And more than two.

Hermione twisted her lips. "AJ moved with Parvati and Lavender… I don't _think_ she believes the stupid papers like they do… but… they are her best friends here."

Harriet merely walked to her trunk. DIDS leapt down from Harriet's shoulder onto her bed, bouncing a couple times before scampering to her pillow and curling up. Crookshanks watched the little dragon with narrowed eyes, his brush-like tail swishing.

Harriet opened her trunk, taking out some pyjamas. She also took out Finn, hugging him a little. She wasn't letting him out of her sight again this year. She was about to close her trunk when something else caught her eye. She moved aside some of her clothes and saw Professor Dumbledore's pensieve.

Harriet stole a glance over her shoulder. Ronnie and Hermione were setting up their own beds and belongings, distracted. Harriet tried to lift the pensieve, but it was far too heavy for her to move discreetly. She'd have to keep it safe in there for the time being.

Harriet changed into her pyjamas. She looked at the places where Parvati, Lavender, and AJ's beds used to be. Unbidden, anger began rising in her again.

What the hell was wrong with them? She'd known them for years. She was friends with Lavender and Parvati before she'd even become friends with Hermione. They gave her the cute little running cat hairclip that she loved. They helped her style her hair for the first time in her life.

Harriet yanked back her covers, and shut her bedcurtains. DIDS growled with agitation but Harriet just nudged him aside, flopping her head down on her pillow.

This was so stupid, all of it. The worst part was how little control Harriet had. She was stuck at school while the Ministry seemed ready to lose everything pretending that Lord Voldemort wasn't actually back. Lord Voldemort was trying to turn children against the Ministry (and from what Harriet had seen, it was likely to work). Daddy and Mum were miles away on the mainland.

Little by little, the room went quiet. Hermione and Ronnie were giving Harriet her space. Harriet looked at Finn's faint glow as the room finally went totally dark. She looked towards her trunk, then back at Finn. He'd always been there for her when she needed him. He'd taken down Rita Skeeter for her.

Harriet held him close again. Maybe, just maybe, he could be useful again. Just by getting to see his face and smile.

 _No,_ said the little voice in Harriet's mind. _We've been over this. Those are private_.

 _But he wanted you to have them._

 _Just to keep them safe!_

 _Well, he'll never know if we don't tell him… and… we can be alone there._

 _That's… a good point…_

 _Yeah, they can't see us in memories, right? It's just like getting to walk around inside a film._

 _True…_

Harriet knew what she was going to do. The moment everyone was asleep, she was going to open her trunk, and run away. She was going to run away somewhere no one could see her, no one could hear her, where she could be truly alone. There would be no Lord Voldemort there. No Solomon Kinney. No one whispering behind her back.

And she'd get to see him again. Not just a tinny voice in headphones. Not just a faintly glowing jar. The real Finn…

 _Sorry Finn… I have to…_


	15. The Muggle's Tale

**Chapter 15**

The Muggle's Tale

* * *

"Large or small, everyone faces their own struggles."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet opened her trunk as quietly as she could. It was just after three in the morning. She was going to be exhausted, but that didn't matter. They had all weekend for her to rest up.

She moved her belongings aside, looking down on the Pensieve. Again, she was struck with the predicament on how to get it out quietly. She'd had her own room when she put it in.

Harriet grunted as she tried to lift the big stone basin onto her lap. It scrapped in the bottom of the trunk and she stopped at once, glancing over her shoulder. After a few moments Harriet was sure she hadn't woken anyone.

Harriet crossed her arms in frustration. How was she supposed to lift this stupid basin out of her trunk when it weighed so much? Why hadn't someone invented a spell—

Harriet scowled angrily at her own stupidity as she tapped the basin with her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ she whispered.

The basin began to rise at once. Harriet guided it as gently as she could to the foot of her bed. She felt satisfied as the basin settled down soundlessly on her mattress. She closed her trunk and quickly climbed back onto her bed, shutting the curtains.

" _Lumos."_

Harriet set down her lit wand and picked up Finn. She put her hand on the lid when again the little voice in her head stopped her.

 _Really, this isn't right._

Harriet bit her lip.

 _But I already have the Pensieve out. And… Dumbledore gave this to me for a reason._

Harriet thought harder. Dumbledore said Finn would need to use the Pensieve to revisit his memories. They couldn't just be put back in his head. Harriet had no idea how to do this. She had to know in order to help, didn't she?

As far as Harriet knew, all that was necessary was to put the memories in the Pensieve. Professor Dumbledore gave this to Harriet for a reason. She had to know how it worked.

Harriet took a deep breath, and twisted the lid. She immediately almost dropped it.

Harriet just managed to keep herself from crying out in shock as she fumbled with the jar. The lid was on far tighter than she'd anticipated.

Harriet flopped back on her bed, panting heavily from the panic that had quickly set in. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all? What would happen to the memories if they fell out on the bed? Would it ruin them? Somehow, the realization that Harriet was literally holding Finn's life in her hands washed over Harriet like a tidal wave.

No, Harriet couldn't do this. She had to put it away. This was stupid. This was too dangerous. She'd figure it out when Finn was finally found.

Harriet looked down at the jar. On the top was the ancient coin that Kreacher had given her. She smiled softly at it. She was proud of how far the little elf had come. He deserved to be happy, and soon he would be.

Harriet sat up. She managed to help Kreacher and Sirius put their differences aside. She could do this. It was just opening a jar. She can open a jar.

Harriet twisted the lid off, trying at once to be more careful, and yet stronger. It finally started to twist. Harriet felt satisfied as it came off. She set the lid inside and looked into the jar. She felt a tingling on her skin, as if the memories were electric.

Harriet looked at the basin. Professor Dumbledore had just poured a little vial of memories into the basin before. But this was an entire jar.

She didn't dare touch the memories with her fingers. She picked up her wand again, and gently touched it to the swirling memories.

Nothing happened.

Harriet lifted the wand now, and to her delight, she saw a single strand of memory dangling from the tip. Satisfied with herself, but continuing to be as careful as possible, Harriet moved her wand over the Pensieve. She lowered the memory into the basin, and the moment the memory touched the bottom of the basin, it fell away from the wand and spread out into a thin, misty layer.

Harriet repeated this with another memory. Then another. After five times she stopped, satisfied. She wouldn't spend much time in the memories. This was just an exploration. This was for Finn's benefit, and hers. Harriet could find out the memories to start him out on. She could also enjoy the closest thing to solitude she was likely to enjoy here at Hogwarts.

Harriet listened hard. She heard nothing but the sound of Ronnie's snoring. Satisfied, Harriet looked down into the basin, took a deep breath, and lowered her face to the surface of the memories. The memories spread to the side of the basin and a sort of portal opened in them. Harriet didn't recognize the scene, but she leaned lower.

Harriet felt as though she tipped over and at once was falling through the air. It was a slow descent, somewhere between falling and floating. It was a rather pleasant sensation, actually, once she got used to it.

Harriet landed on her feet. She looked around, eagerly looking for Finn. She was standing in the middle of a little sitting room. There was a fireplace and a little sofa, a small kitchen table, and a balcony and sliding glass door. There was a doorway off the room that led into a hallway.

She heard the sharp plucking of a guitar coming from the hallway. She heard laughter and followed the sounds. To her left when she stepped into the hallway was a kitchen. A large pot of soup was simmering on the top of the gas stove, and there was only a little fridge.

To her front was a doorway Harriet assumed led to a bedroom. She turned to see another door to her right down the hallway. She crept to the door on instinct, and peeked into the cracked door.

There was a young man and woman, around Daddy and Mum in age, sitting in chairs either side of a young boy who looked to be no older than five or six. All three of them had guitars, the little boy with a miniature one he was able to hold. In the corner was a toddler playing with some little action figures, talking to them in a high-pitched, squealing voice.

"Let's hear the scale again, Finno," the man said grinning.

Harriet gasped. It was young Finn in the chair. Even then, he was a bit stocky of build, but his hair was even curlier, and a lighter brown. The little toddler must then be Colm. He was adorable, with a little mop of straight brown hair and a round little head.

Finn's father was very tall, taller even than Sirius. He had dark brown, straight hair and a beard, though hints of grey were beginning to show. His mother was shorter and stockier of build, more like Finn. He seemed to be right in between the two in build and height. Little Colm it seemed would take much more after the father's side.

Harriet shook her head watching the little family. They seemed so nice and happy, even in this little glimpse. Pride was all over Finn's parents' faces as they looked down at him and his little guitar. How was this the same family that was torn apart by bombings and death?

Finn strummed out some scales, glaring with frustration as he got one wrong.

"Stupid," he muttered to himself.

"Nay love," Finn's mother said, gently stroking little Finn's hair. "You're just starting."

"Wanna be the best," Finn grumbled, trying again.

"Ah, you think we were so good startin' out at your age?" Finn's father chuckled.

"Wanna know a little secret?" Finn's mother whispered.

Finn nodded, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Neither of us could play guitar at all at your age," she continued.

Finn's little jaw dropped.

Finn's father smiled. "Nae, lad, I didn't learn to play till I was over _twice_ your age."

"That's why you're so special," Finn's mother said. "Our special boy… so talented."

Little Finn blushed and smiled, resuming practicing the scale, focusing determinedly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Mr and Mrs Negus exchanged looks. Finn's little face fell.

"You two gotta go?"

"No, no, Finno," Mr Negus said. "Just getting a package."

Harriet stepped back as Mr and Mrs Negus opened the door and stepped into the hallway, heading towards the front door. Harriet looked in the room proper. Finn's face was still sad, but he kept practicing. Colm was looking at Finn, seemingly bored with his toys.

Harriet heard a metallic sound. She peeked around the corner where the parents had gone and saw both Mr and Mrs Negus checking pistols. Both were armed.

Harriet stared, transfixed. What was going on? The parents opened the door a crack. Harriet couldn't hear what was being said, but there were two people on the other side of the door, whispering. Harriet moved closer.

Harriet blinked, unable to understand what they were saying even though she was standing right behind the pair. It was then Harriet realized they weren't speaking English. They were speaking Gaelic.

The men outside passed the parents a package. Harriet stepped back as the parents shut and locked the door. They walked back past Harriet and turned into the bathroom. This time they left the door open and Harriet followed them inside.

Mr Negus opened the package. Mrs Negus let out a sigh of relief and hugged Mr Negus tightly.

"This is it… this is enough," Mr Negus said. "Our boys are going…"

Harriet looked into the open package. Inside were five thick stacks of banknotes. Mr Negus took one out, flipping through it. Each one was marked with 100.

"This is it," Mrs Negus mirrored Mr Negus. "We can send both of them to Rathlin on this…"

Harriet stared. They were holding fifty thousand Irish pounds. They were going to use that money to send Finn and Colm to Rathlin. Harriet clapped a hand over her mouth. There was only one thing this could mean to Harriet. Finn was right. His parents were guilty. This must have been their payment for a bombing.

She felt queasy as Mr Negus knelt behind their toilet, pulling out a piece of the wainscoting. He slid out a tin box, opened it, and dropped the stacks of money into it. Harriet turned away from them and slowly made her way back down the hallway.

Finn and Colm; both went to Rathlin on money their parents made from carrying out terror attacks. Did Finn know that? She couldn't ask. She leaned on the doorway to Finn and Colm's bedroom, looking in. Finn was still practicing his scales. Colm was now standing next to Finn, just poking his cheek over and over again.

Finn's face was scrunched up with frustration. Harriet could tell he was deeply annoyed, but was doing his best to ignore Colm and keep focusing on his practicing.

"Stop it," Finn muttered.

"Stop it," Colm repeated.

Finn glowered more, but kept his practicing. Harriet kept watching with amazement as Finn focused so hard on ignoring Colm's pestering. Was it his focusing on the practicing, or was he just that patient?

* * *

Harriet didn't get to find that answer. For at that moment, the world began to fade and swirl. She was moving on to a new memory. Harriet found herself in a dimly lit room. There was a table with a man and a woman sitting at it. They were wearing prison clothes, and wore shackles.

Harriet's stomach clenched. She recognised both of them. It was Finn's parents. This had to be after they were finally caught.

The door opened. A guard entered, with two men in suits in tow, another guard, then a painfully familiar gentleman walking with his hand on a young boy's shoulder. It was Professor Howe. He looked younger, but his face was full of more pain than Harriet thought she'd ever seen on it.

The boy with him had to be Finn. He was perhaps nine in this memory. She thought she remembered Finn saying his parents went away when he was nine.

"May we please... have a little privacy?" Professor Howe asked. "So the boy can properly say goodbye?"

One of the suited men looked as though he was about to deny this request, when Professor Howe's hand twitched behind his back. Harriet moved around just enough to see that he was holding his wand. The man's face went blank for a moment before he smiled.

"Of course."

The other man and the two guards looked confused, but with three more twitches of Howe's wand, they also went placid and agreed. Mr and Mrs Negus exchanged looks when the men left the room, closing the door behind them.

Professor Howe turned his attention to Finn's parents. Finn was shaking a little.

"M-mam... Dad..."

Professor Howe guided Finn to a chair across from the two. Finn sat, but Professor Howe did not. When he cast his eyes upon Finn's parents, they were full of anger and betrayal.

Mr Negus sighed. "Finn, Finno... We're going away for a while."

"Bit more than a while," Mrs Negus said, her eyes watering.

"In fact... we're... likely... we'll never see you again..."

"What?" Finn sniffled, looking back and forth between the two.

"Your father and I did... we did things, Finn."

"Bad things..." Mr Negus said. "You're going to hear people talk about what we did..."

"And we're not going to lie to you, Finn... You need to know the truth so you can move on with your life and look after your brother."

"We did what they say we did, Finno. We pleaded guilty."

"...What did you do...?"

"Murder," Professor Howe said, his voice boiling over with accusation.

Mr and Mrs Negus both fell silent.

"Yes," Mr Negus finally admitted.

Finn kept looking around between the three. Harriet was dying inside as she watched the little boy trying to make sense of what was happening. It was true. It really was true. His parents had really killed those people.

"We need to say goodbye now, Finn," Mrs Negus said. "You need to be a good boy, okay? You need to be strong for your brother."

"Yes... Mam..." Finn whispered, his little eyes watering.

"Come here."

It was hard for Mr and Mrs Negus to open their arms properly, but Finn still rose and rounded the table, hugging them.

"Why?" she heard his little voice ask. "Why...?"

"We... we were trying to make things better..."

Professor Howe snorted. Mr and Mrs Negus both gave him dirty looks. The look Professor Howe bent upon them quelled their disdain, however. Professor Howe looked ready to murder them in turn.

"Take care of your brother, Finno..." Mr Negus said. "And... don't tell him about us..."

"Tell him... we're dead... that we died."

"But... but you're not..."

"We are," Mr Negus agreed. "To you... and to Colm... we're dead."

"We're never coming back from where we're going..." Mrs Negus said. "You'll never see us again after today."

"But..."

"You're going to live with Professor Howe from now on," Mrs Negus continued. "He's going to look after you. You'll live at school with him and Doctor Watkins..."

"Take care of your brother," Mr Negus said. "That's an order, soldier."

Mr Negus' lips twitched, and he tried to smile, but couldn't. Finn's lip was trembling, and his cheeks were soaked with tears.

"Be a good boy for Professor Howe," Mrs Negus said.

"We love you, Finno."

"And we're so proud of you..."

"Keep practicing. Always keep practicing."

"Look after your brother. Keep him happy."

"Promise us, Finno, promise you'll take care of Colm."

"P-promise," Finn whimpered.

"That's our boy," Mrs Negus said hugging Finn as tight as she could.

Professor Howe knocked on the door. It opened and one of the guards poked his head in.

"The boy's ready, but I need a few minutes."

"Right you are, sir," the guard said, walking over to Finn.

Finn shook his head and hugged his parents tighter.

"No!" he cried out. "Don't go, Mam! Dad!"

"We're sorry," Mrs Negus sobbed.

"So sorry..."

"No!" Finn kept shouting. "No! No let go! Mam! MAM!"

The guard pulled Finn from the room as gently as he could. Mrs Negus was still sobbing. Professor Howe's face was devoid of pity.

"Are you happy? Was it worth it? You betrayed your children, and now you've lost them. You've cost them their parents. Are you happy? You paid me blood money. You made me complicit in your murders..."

"We just wanted what was best..."

The scene began to dissolve. Harriet could still hear little Finn's cries from the hallway. The words echoed in her head, his shrill calls for his parents. Pleading and sobbing.

Professor Howe was about to speak more, but again the scene began to dissolve. Harriet felt hollow inside. Finn really did know. He was only nine, and his parents told him the truth, that they'd done terrible things. Things Finn wasn't old enough to understand at the time. Things he must have looked up and discovered later.

 _Oh, Finn_...

* * *

When everything rematerialized, Harriet was now standing outside. The sky was overcast, and the wind whipping, yet she still had to shield her eyes from the brightness after being in the dark holding room. She was behind a large, brick building with many windows. There were several other such buildings around, with sidewalks criss-crossing the open space between them.

There was the sound of seabirds and music all around. The air smelled like the sea. Harriet deduced that this must be Rathlin. The buildings around her were likely the dormitories.

A grunt to Harriet's right caught her attention. She looked around and her chest clenched at once. There were six boys in the middle of a brawl behind one of the dormitories. Harriet hurried over and felt her sense of shock increase. It wasn't six boys fighting. It was one boy in a fight with five.

Harriet stared, dumbstruck. The lone boy was Finn. What on earth was he doing fighting five other boys?

Finn and the boys looked around thirteen or fourteen. Most of them had bloody noses or cut lips. They were more tussling than fighting. Finn would grab hold of one boy while the others would try and punch and kick his back. Finn would land some body-blows on the boy he'd grabbed then push him away and move to another one.

There was so much anger and determination in Finn's face, Harriet didn't see him flinch once at any of the hits. Harriet wanted to do something. She felt powerless, watching Finn begin to slow. He was getting tired. He could clearly take hits better than they could, but he couldn't fight them all as long.

She noted something else odd about the way Finn was fighting. He never tried to dodge body-blows, but he would dodge punches aimed for his face. Harriet also noticed that he never really punched back. Instead he seemed to use his elbows and the sides of his fists in swinging blows.

Harriet looked around. Where were the adults? Someone had to stop this. Her eyes fell on a younger boy who was also watching. He was dancing back and forth on his feet, wringing his hands anxiously. His clothes were also a bit dishevelled, and there was a cut on his cheek. His hair was brown and straight, worn in a bowl-cut.

It was young Colm.

"Stay down, stupid Taig," one of the bullies said.

Harriet looked back and saw Finn was lying on his back. He was breathing heavily, the boys standing around him looking smug. Harriet didn't know what they were looking so satisfied about. They all looked as beat up as Finn, and it was just him against the rest.

Finn laughed, and started getting back up. The other boys looked around at each other in disbelief. They were about to start in on him again when there was a popping noise. A tall, painfully familiar man appeared behind the tallest of the attacking boys.

"Five on one, is it?" Professor Howe asked.

The five boys froze. Finn was smiling, despite one of his eyes beginning to bruise. He smiled at Colm and gave him a little salute. Colm gave Finn an ever-suffering look. Clearly Colm had matured quite a bit since that first memory.

"And just what is going on, here?" Professor Howe asked. Harriet could tell he was being rhetorical.

"He started it, Professor!" the tall boy said pointing to Finn. "We were just funning and he started—"

The boy fell silent. It was clear from the look on Professor Howe's face he was not buying what the boy was going to try and sell.

"This is the third time this term, boys," Professor Howe said. "You five, to Doctor Watkins' office. He's waiting for you there. If you do not arrive, more than just letters will be sent home to your parents, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the five boys muttered in unison.

"I did not hear you."

"Yes, Professor," they repeated, loudly and clearly.

"Good," Professor Howe said. "Off with you."

The boys slouched away. Professor Howe watched them go. Finn stood all the way up again, breathing heavily.

"What did they do this time?"

Finn sniffed and wiped some blood from his nose. "They hit Colm...called him a flit..."

Professor Howe's face hardened.

"I am aware, Finn... but they will get what is coming to them. My concern at the moment is for you. Parents have begun writing to me about you. You did not start this fight, but you _have_ started them in the past, haven't you?"

Finn's hands clenched and he suddenly couldn't look Professor Howe in the eye.

Professor Howe crouched low enough to look Finn square on.

"Finn... I swore to your parents I would look after you. But I can't save you from yourself. You can't..."

Professor Howe sighed and stood. "Colm... are you alright?"

Colm's eyes were still watering, but he nodded.

"Please... please go see the matron. Tell her what happened and that I'm aware and am dealing with the situation."

"Y-yes, Professor," the boy stammered.

Colm began to head off. Finn went to follow but Professor Howe put a hand on Finn's shoulder, stopping him.

"No, Finn, you're coming with me," Professor Howe said.

Finn looked after his brother, worry and resentment on his face.

"He'll get there," Professor Howe said. "Now come along..."

The pair walked along in total silence. As they went, Harriet couldn't help but observe the grounds. There were many brick buildings all around the open plain. It looked so much newer than Hogwarts, more like a proper school. Harriet found it hard to reconcile the fact that magic was taught here, a place that looked so normal.

The view, however, was rather breath-taking. They reached a red brick building that Harriet took to be the main offices. It was the closest to the sea, overlooking jutting rocks and the raucous calls of seabirds filled the air.

Harriet followed the two up into the building. They passed a secretary at a desk just inside the entrance. They headed up two flights of stairs, coming to the top floor. There were only two offices on this floor. Harriet could hear angry voices coming from the nearest door. The curtain was pulled over the window of the door, but Harriet was sure it was Doctor Watkin's voice, chewing out the five bullies.

Professor Howe opened his office door and Harriet followed them inside. Professor Howe's office was perhaps humbler than Professor Dumbledore's but still fascinating. He didn't have a window. Instead, every wall, and even the sides of his desk, were covered in book shelves. They ran from floor to ceiling on the walls.

There were many odd gadgets and gizmos on all the flat surfaces as in Professor Dumbledore's office, but that wasn't what caught Harriet's eye. What caught Harriet's eye was perhaps the most ordinary object in the room. It was a violin.

The violin was nothing special. Certainly, the average person would overlook it. It was old, with worn varnish, and numerous scratches here and there.

But Harriet knew that violin. She would never forget it. What was the Violinist's violin doing here in Professor Howe's office? Harriet gasped looking around at Professor Howe as the truth ran over her like a van.

"Finn," Professor Howe said, sitting behind his desk. "I can't keep protecting you..."

"But—"

"Finnbar," Professor Howe interrupted. "You need to listen—please—need to listen. As I said, I have already received numerous letters about you from parents. I cannot continue to let you off while punishing their children, particularly when you _do_ start the fight."

"I'll take on anyone who has a go at Colm," Finn growled, defiantly.

"I know," Professor Howe rubbed his head. "But do you think that's what Colm really wants?"

Finn blinked. "Sir?"

Harriet was only half listening. She was staring at Professor Howe. It was him. Professor Howe was the violinist. He'd never told her. He'd been there the first day she truly entered the magical world. He played for her anytime she was upset. That's why the Violinist wasn't there at King's Cross this year.

"I know your parents made you swear to keep your brother safe," Professor Howe continued. "And I truly admire your determination. But there are far better ways to do that."

Finn furrowed his brow. "How...?"

"Be _there_ for him, Finn," Professor Howe continued. "Don't just go riding in on a white stallion every time... that's not what your brother needs. What your brother needs is his brother. Make sure he's okay... make him laugh..."

"But I'm tougher than them—"

Professor Howe pinched the part of his nose between his eyes, sighing in frustration.

"That's not the point, Finn. Not even close to the point. Any moron can be strong. You have to be smart. You have to think about what your brother needs. Does he need a hero, or does he need his brother? Does he need a punch in his bully's eye, or does he need an arm around his shoulder?"

Finn stopped talking, mulling this over.

"Colm will grow up, Finn," Professor Howe said, his expression softening. "Right now he needs _you_ to be there for him. He needs you to make him smile and laugh. He needs you to encourage him. That will go much farther than showing off how many blows you can take."

Finn's head was lowered, clearly ashamed of himself. Professor Howe sighed.

"I... tell you what, Finn. You think on what I've told you. Write me an essay, four to five pages, on ways to properly take care of your brother."

"Yes, sir," Finn said.

"And tonight... I'll take you and Colm down into town for dinner."

Finn's eyes widened. "Yeah?"

Professor Howe smiled. "Of course. And I'm sure they'll appreciate it if you brought your guitar."

Finn was positively glowing now. The scene began to fade. Harriet didn't want it to stop. She wanted to study the violin more. She wanted to hear Professor Howe play it. She wanted to be sure.

Most of all, she wanted to keep seeing Finn smile. It wasn't getting to eat somewhere special that made him smile. It was the thought of playing his guitar for others that lit his face.

" _I'd say the boy you want, is the boy who'll do something for you without wanting anything in return,"_ Sirius' words washed back over Harriet's mind.

* * *

Harriet didn't need the scene to rematerialize to recognize the location. The Great Hall stretched out before her. Harriet turned in circles as the Hallowe'en party formed around her. This was definitely a happier memory than the last.

She looked around eagerly for Finn. It also occurred to Harriet she was about to see herself. This was going to be as weird as when she and Hermione used the time-turner. This time she could watch freely, without having to hide.

Harriet couldn't help her smile as she finally found Finn. He was sitting and talking with three other boys in costume Harriet assumed were his bandmates. The bandmates looked bored, but Finn was watching the crowd avidly.

"Who you lookin' for?" one asked Finn.

Finn shrugged. "Just lookin'."

"For what?" another scoffed. "Birds? They're all cows here at Hogwarts."

Harriet had a sudden urge to see whether or not she could, in fact, curse a memory.

"Feck off," Finn snorted. "They're just different here. I like that…"

"Got a mate who says some of the Yank lassies here aren't bad," said another. "Though I guess he says the hottest one's a todger-dodger like Figg."

"Jesus fecking Christ, why the hell do I hang out with you all?" Finn glared.

"Ah, come on, Finn," said the first. "We're just funning."

"Besides, we got nothing any Hogwarts girl's gonna be looking for," another sighed.

"Whatcha mean?"

"We're _muggles_ ," the boy spat. "Hogwarts girls have a reputation for going after wizzies only."

Finn fell silent, and resumed looking out at the crowd. Suddenly his eyes narrowed, and he gave off a tiny groan, too quiet for anyone but Harriet to hear. Harriet followed his gaze. Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks grew very warm. He was looking at her. Harriet was looking at herself from the outside, standing and talking with Dora, Krystelle, and Hermione.

Finn rose, walking closer. Harriet followed, watching Finn. His eyes were moving over her. Harriet wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. She was at once flattered, and yet embarrassed and more than a little bashful.

To Harriet's surprise, she wasn't the only one who was bashful. Finn got half-way to memory-Harriet and stopped. She blinked, watching. Finn was breathing quickly, twitching his fingers, fidgeting.

Harriet's jaw dropped in amusement. Finn was afraid to talk to her. As Harriet watched, Finn actually turned around and started to walk away. He was muttering to himself, too quietly for Harriet to hear over the music and crowd.

"You can do it, you can do it," Harriet finally heard him as he worked himself back up. "Just… talk to Krys… play it cool… play it cool…"

Harriet couldn't help but giggle. Finn hadn't come to see Krystelle. He came to see Harriet. He was nervous about it. About talking to her. Not because she was Harriet Potter. He didn't know who she was. Harriet felt herself begin to glow inside.

Finally, Finn turned back to the group and forced a big smile on his face. He bounded over and shouted "KITTY!" before grabbing up Krystelle and spinning her around.

Harriet laughed at the taken aback look on her own face. She looked so silly. She also couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the first word she ever heard Finn say was "Kitty!"

Harriet just stood back, content to let the night unfold. She flushed as she heard Finn joke about 'kidnapping' her, seeing the twinkle in his eye. Harriet studied Finn's face closely. That wasn't a throw-away line. He was gauging her reaction. He was testing her for something.

She followed as she and Finn walked off towards the punch table. It was like watching the experience through entirely new eyes. She was grinning as she saw the delight on Finn's face as he talked about how excited he was to come to Hogwarts. She flushed just as brightly as her past-self when Finn called her beautiful.

Finally, they began to dance. She giggled watching herself step on Finn's foot. Finn never even flinched, just smiled softly down at her and kept dancing. Harriet suddenly found herself wishing this wasn't just a memory. Why on earth did she want to be alone? Being alone was stupid.

Finally, it was time for Finn to perform. Harriet expected this to be the end of this memory, but to her surprise it kept going. She stood by, watching as Finn performed. She was so distracted she almost didn't notice Fred come and take her past-self's hand to dance. Harriet looked from them to Finn.

For a fleeting moment, Finn's face was gormless, utterly devastated. He sighed and forced a smile back on it and continued playing. Harriet's mood had plummeted. He'd liked her. Even back then. He'd only just met her.

Harriet suddenly found herself wishing the memory would end. And yet it continued. She watched, as the show ended, Finn jot down the little note that Krystelle had given Harriet for him.

"Here," Finn said miserably. "Give this to Harriet…"

Krystelle took the note, glancing at the words. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Finn… that wasn't her boyfriend…"

"Well, he clearly wants to be," Finn said, standing and making his way back to the front of the stage.

Krystelle gave Finn a sad look, but went looking for Harriet all the same. She lost Krystelle in the crowd, but found her again as she went to sit with Holly, the pair talking quietly.

Harriet moved closer.

"That's Harriet Potter?" Holly asked. "Finn worked up the courage to dance with Harriet Potter?"

Krystelle shrugged. "He doesn't have a clue who she really is. She never told him."

Holly shook her head. "I don't blame him. Omigosh she's adorable."

"I told her how to write him."

"You didn't."

"Totally did," Krystelle smirked. "Finn deserves someone nice."

"You think she will?"

"She better," Krystelle replied.

Harriet grimaced, remembering the times she'd lapsed. She hated feeling guilty about everything all the time, but this felt appropriate.

The final song ended. Krystelle and Holly met up with Portia, then tracked down Finn as he was helping take down the equipment.

"So, lucky boy," Holly said, smirking up at him.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Barking up the wrong tree, like always."

"Oh Finn, stop it," Krystelle stamped her foot.

Finn winced but otherwise ignored her.

"She's not seeing that other guy," Krystelle said. "She told me so herself."

"Yeah, but like I said, _he_ wants—"

"Finn, who _cares_ what he wants?" Portia said. "We don't. We care what you want."

Finn sighed, leaning heavily on the stage. "I don't know what I want, okay? She's cute and… she's…" Finn gave an exasperated noise.

"She said she's going to write you."

Finn looked over his shoulder at Krystelle. "Really?"

Krystelle winked, nodding. "Yep. So, buck-up, buster. You'll be getting letters from the most famous witch in the world."

Finn turned around completely.

"What you mean?"

Krystelle's smirk only grew. "I mean that was Harriet Potter. The girl who stopped the most evil dark wizard ever when she was only a baby."

"You're kidding…" Finn looked around, trying to spy Harriet in the crowd. "She never said…"

"Funnily enough, I don't think she likes the attention of being famous," Krystelle said.

Holly and Portia exchanged grins, before they began chanting.

"Finn and Harriet, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S—"

"Oh, shut up," Finn said.

Portia rolled her eyes and looped an arm in Finn's.

"Relax," she said guiding him towards the punch table that was still open. "Just get you some more punch and tear things down, then I can tell you all about how to talk to girls without looking like a total idiot."

"Hey, I did okay on my own…" Finn mumbled.

"Yeah, when you weren't thinking so hard," Portia teased.

* * *

The scene finally dissolved. Harriet knew this was the last memory. She was still trying to process what had happened in that memory. Finn had liked her. He'd really liked her. He thought she was beautiful. He wasn't just flirting or being cocky.

Why? What about her? It wasn't because she was famous. And that wouldn't have kept him putting up with how stupid she was during the rest of the year. Would it?

It was night time in this memory. She was standing outside again. She could hear the sea, and raised voices in the distance. She was standing next to some mouldering ruins. What on earth was she doing here? When was this?

"It's going to be okay."

Harriet spun to her right as she located the voice. It was Finn. He and Colm were sitting on the ground, leaned against a wall. Colm was shivering.

"They're obliviating them," Colm whispered. "They're taking all the memories… they're going to take yours."

"Like hell they will," Finn whispered back. "Howe told us to come here if anything bad happened. He's never been wrong before. They won't find us here."

There was a popping noise. Colm gasped, and Finn grabbed up a large stick. Harriet heard footsteps on the ancient stones. Finn started creeping towards the newcomer. Harriet's heart was pounding. Was it the Aurors? Had Finn's memories been taken yet?

Harriet shook her head coming to her senses. It couldn't be the Aurors yet. Sure enough, Finn sighed with relief and lowered the club.

"Why are you still here?! Why aren't you in the castle?" demanded the voice of Professor Howe.

Harriet moved into the open. Professor Howe was standing there, looking stricken. Finn was looking around the ruins.

"What you mean? We are in the castle."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LET THEM IN! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THEM IF THEY CAME! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU SWORE TO ME!"

Professor Howe was beside himself, storming around shouting at the ruins. Colm nervously poked his head out.

"Professor Howe?"

Professor Howe walked up to Finn. He conjured an all-too familiar jar, then held Finn's head in his hands, looking him in the face. The look of fear on Professor Howe's face, of all people's, filled Harriet with dread, despite this being mere memory.

"Finn, you have to trust me… I'm going to save you, but you have to trust me."

"S-save me?" Finn stammered. "Sir, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"No time to explain. Colm, watch what I'm doing very carefully. Your brother's life depends on this."

Colm was shaking head to toe.

"Colm, you have to be strong. You have to be brave, now. I can't stop what's going to happen, but I can save your brother. And so can you. It's your turn to take care of him. Watch carefully…"

Colm gave a little sob. Harriet stared in horror and disbelief as Professor Howe touched his wand-tip to Finn's temple and began extracting memories. Finn caught sight of the memories and almost panicked.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Stay still."

Harriet glared at Professor Howe. Finn was scared. Of course he was scared. There wasn't any need to be so rough with him about it.

"I'm taking your memories…" Professor Howe said, a bit more gently.

"Taking my what? What's happening? What are they doing to everyone?"

"Everything but genocide…"

Harriet could hear voices growing nearer. Her own sense of panic began to grow. Were these really all of Finn's memories? What if the Aurors got here too fast?

Once more, Professor Howe seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gestured gently to Colm. "Colm… come here."

Colm was still trembling.

"You see what I'm doing…?"

"Y-yes."

"Keep this going… this is the only way to save your brother. This is your brother's life going into this jar, do you understand?"

Harriet's heard was breaking as she watched Professor Howe hug his arm around Colm's shoulders and kiss his forehead. "You two are the closest I've ever had to sons, I've always been here for you… but now this is the best I can do for you. You have to be strong for your brother… you have to find him after this is over and give him back his memories."

"S-sir?"

Professor Howe handed Colm the jar. Colm nearly dropped it, his hands were shaking so badly.

"Take them all. Every bit of the memories. Keep it going until they stop. It shouldn't be long now. When they come, hide that jar. Keep it safe. That's your brother's life."

Professor Howe turned away from the boys, gripping his wand tighter. His power made his wand crackle and spark.

"I'll stall them…"

Harriet watched, dumbstruck as Professor Howe began to move away. He looked back at them, pain and sorrow on his face.

"Goodbye…"

"Professor…" Harriet said as he turned and kept walking towards the oncoming Aurors.

He disappeared in the dark. All Harriet could hear was the shouting of searching Aurors, and Finn and Colm's heavy breathing.

"These… these are really my memories?" Finn finally asked.

"Yes," Colm whispered, barely able to speak.

Finn looked Colm in the eyes, thinking. At that moment, there was a massive bang and a flash. Spells began rocketing through the air. Professor Howe was facing the Aurors all alone. Harriet knew he was powerful, but by the looks of the spells and the lit wands, almost the entire Auror office was here.

"What are they going to do to me?" Finn asked.

Colm didn't answer.

"Colm… tell me…"

Colm sniffled. "They're going to wipe your memories. They're going to make you forget everything."

"Everything…?"

Colm nodded. "Even… even me…"

"The fuck I will."

"Finn," Colm sobbed. "This is magic… this is stronger than you… this is all that'll save you!"

Finn calmed himself. He was thinking.

"Colm… I need you to make me a promise…"

"Yes…?"

Finn thought harder. "Colm… my memories are supposed to be wiped, yeah?"

"Y-yeah?"

Colm jumped as more bangs rang out. Professor Howe was putting up a hell of a fight from what Harriet could hear.

"They… they might search you for this… right? You think they'd suspect?"

"Dunno," Colm sniffed.

"…First chance you get, you give my memories to Harriet," Finn said.

"Do what?"

Colm was so surprised by this he stopped his sniffling.

"Give my memories to Harriet. Any way you can. She won the freaking Tri-Wizard Tournament, right? Against kids older than me… they won't find them with her… and if they don't find them with you, they'll leave you alone."

"Finn…"

"Promise me, Colm… for both our safety…"

Colm sniffed again. "You're really in love with her, aren't you…"

Finn blushed. "That's not… that's not why… but yes… Colm… yes, I am…"

Harriet sank to her knees as the world began to melt.

* * *

Harriet fell back on her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling. She'd seen Finn's last conscious moments as himself. Why? How had she picked out those memories in particular? Why couldn't she have picked memories of Finn just playing his guitar, laughing with friends?

Tears were in Harriet's eyes. He was in love with her. He wanted her to have him because of it. Harriet began to cry.

"Harriet…?"

It was Ronnie. Harriet heard her curtains pull back. She kept laying on her back, eyes shut, letting the pain out. They had to find him.

Harriet felt Ronnie settle onto the bed next to her. Harriet was surprised to feel someone sit on the other side of her bed. It was Hermione. The girls both held Harriet's hands, and lay down beside her. Harriet said nothing. She couldn't.

Hermione and Ronnie didn't ask any questions. They didn't ask about the basin and the memories. They just lay close to Harriet, comforting, holding her hands.

 _I'm sorry,_ Harriet thought in her mind, imagining herself speaking to Finn. _I'm so sorry…_


	16. Fuzzy Memories

**Chapter 16**

Fuzzy Memories

* * *

"There are two great regrets: having done, and having not done. The line between them is very fine, indeed."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet didn't get out of bed until past noon that day, though she woke up well before. She merely laid in bed for an hour or so, staring at the canopy of her four-poster, listening to DIDS snuffling as he explored the dorm, and the heavy rain on the window. She wanted to talk to Finn's friends; especially his brother Colm.

She felt learning about Finn from second-hand sources might be less accurate, yet safer. She wasn't eager to repeat her foray into his memories. She knew she couldn't tell them what she'd done, least of all Colm. How could she?

Finn. Almost all of the memories she'd picked had been unhappy ones. At least to Harriet they were, even if Finn hadn't likely realized what they meant at the time. How had she managed to pick such significant memories at random? The ones about his parents, in particular.

Then there was Professor Howe. He was the Violinist. Why had he never told her? He was her protector all along. She thought of him as a sort of guardian angel. At the same time, he was Finn's actual guardian. She remembered something Bathilda Bagshot had said. There were no coincidences in magic, everything was connected.

Professor Howe was in Azkaban. How were they going to get him out? Harriet was suddenly struck with the irony that Professor Howe had stopped helping the Auror Office over Sirius' false imprisonment, and now he himself had been falsely imprisoned. He hadn't even been given a trial, either.

Harriet tossed and turned. How was this happening? How was Fudge being so stupid that Lord Voldemort was able to make such convincing claims?

This wasn't all that unsettled her. She had barely slept, even with her lie-in. Her sleep had been interrupted by nightmares and other strange dreams. She had the strange floating dream again, with the door to the Department of Mysteries. She had another nightmare about the attack as well, though this time instead of Piers, it was Zabini. Even worse, this time no Kinney came to her 'rescue', Harriet only just woke up in time. She was gasping and sweating, but fortunately she did not cry out.

Harriet finally couldn't bring herself to lay around anymore and got out of bed. She dressed comfortably, putting on her special alarm necklace, the bracelet Fred had given her, and the handkerchief that Hermione and Fern had given her.

Harriet's friends were all waiting for her. Harriet wondered how much Hermione and Ronnie had told them. She hoped not much; she didn't really want to admit what she'd done.

They had brought her some sandwiches from the Great Hall. In spite of her malaise, Harriet devoured the sandwiches with indecent hunger. Having a full stomach did raise Harriet's spirits ever so slightly.

The common room was full. Harriet couldn't focus on anything between her strange night, and the noise. Hermione and Dora were sitting by a window, looking out on the rain-soaked grounds and the Ursula House dormitory. Harriet knew they both wanted to see their friends.

Harriet wanted to see Fern as well. Not just because she wanted to talk about Finn. Fern and Harriet had an understanding of each other that the others just didn't quite have. Fern had a way of making Harriet laugh, and she still liked adventures. Most of Harriet's friends were starting to get overly protective of her, and were far more likely to talk her out of snooping and exploring than join in. She loved them, but it was beginning to feel stifling.

Yet, at the moment, her friends had scattered about. Ronnie was by the fire, rekindling her Wizard Chess rivalry with Kelly Werner of Ravenclaw. Kieran and Scott were spectating, Kieran cheering Ronnie, and Scott cheering Kelly. They alternated good-naturedly between cheers and cringes depending on who did well.

Marcus was taking to his prefect duties with surprising vigour. While Hermione was brooding with Dora, Marcus was sitting with the new first years, giving them the low-down on Hogwarts and its secrets. The most interested was Gideon.

"I thought I heard the suits of armour talking," Gideon asked, wide-eyed with excitement. "Were they talking?"

"They do talk," Marcus chuckled. "And they sing at Christmas, although they usually forget the words to the songs..."

"Whoa..." the first years chorused.

Harriet furrowed her brow. Gideon had an American accent. She kept pondering the little black-haired first year. What had he been doing in Little Whinging? Harriet had never heard the name Hithersbee before, but it sounded like a name a Pure-blood family would have.

Had they recently moved to Britain? If so, why would they move to such a Muggle area? Harriet reminded herself that American wizards weren't quite so pure-blood happy as witches and wizards here in Britain, and didn't look down on Muggles nearly as much.

Harriet looked around as the portrait hole opened. Nan, Rosie, and Emma all climbed through one after the other. They were wearing heavy, hooded raincoats and wellies. The twins grinned at the sight of Harriet and hurried over.

"Hey you," Harriet said.

"Hey," Rosie grinned, looking rather smug.

"What were you three up to?" Harriet asked, both interested, and suspicious.

"Sleuthing," the little trio said in unison.

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see my friend, Niamh," Rosie went on. "And something's weird about that Ursula House."

"Yeah," Nan agreed. "They didn't come to breakfast or lunch."

Harriet's eyebrow rose even further.

"Right?" Rosie said. "We went up to the house, but it's not sealed with a password or anything."

"It's guarded by _Aurors_ ," Emma said, her face glowing with intrigue.

Harriet blinked. That was troubling, indeed.

"They wouldn't let us in. They wouldn't even take in a message," Rosie said, exasperated. "The students also seem to like that Umbridge lady..."

"But I know her from the Ministry," Emma chimed in. "Father doesn't like her. Says she has too much influence with the Minister. He says she's the reason the Minister leans so heavily pro-Pure-blood. And those Rathlin kids shouldn't like the Ministry at all."

Harriet smiled, impressed. "Good thinking," she agreed. "I noticed that, too."

The trio beamed with pride.

"So, what else did you find out?"

"Nothing yet," Rosie replied. "We only just got back."

"Yeah, sleuthing in the rain isn't much fun," Nan admitted. "And we thought if we poked around too much we might get in too much trouble with the Aurors."

Harriet laughed. Seeing the twins having fun with Emma went a long way to cheering her up.

"No, I suppose it isn't," Harriet admitted. She leaned in close to the twins. "You two remembering...?" She trailed off, glancing at the fronts of their shirts.

The twins nodded seriously, showing her the chains of the necklaces.

"Good," Harriet smiled. "I don't think anything dangerous could happen, but be safe, okay?"

"Okay," the twins chimed.

The little trio took off their rain gear and hurried up to the third-year girls' dorm. Harriet felt a little lonely again as she watched them go. She kept studying the common room.

She caught sight of Parvati, Lavender, and AJ sitting with Dean and Seamus. Harriet watched them out of the corner of her eye. They were all whispering together. She couldn't see them clearly, because of her glasses, but she was sure they were stealing glances at her.

Harriet's hands clenched. So, Dean and Seamus were in on their stupid paranoia, too? Harriet forced herself to ignore them. She closed her eyes, practicing her breathing exercises.

"You okay?"

Harriet jumped and looked around. It was Neville.

"Oh, hey Neville," Harriet said. "Okay, I guess."

Neville sat, putting a book on the table. Harriet studied it.

"The Quran?"

Neville blushed, shrugging. "Just... been wanting to know more..."

Harriet smiled. "That's okay, Neville. Basheera's wonderful."

Neville's blush grew, but he smiled. "She supports me... She helps me believe in myself... No one's ever done that before... not the same way."

Harriet kept smiling. "I'm glad, Neville. You deserve that."

"Thanks, Harriet," Neville replied. "You do, too... especially with all you've been through, and are going through..."

Harriet's smile faltered.

"Sorry," Neville muttered. "Didn't want to make you think of bad things..."

"No, it's okay, Neville," Harriet admitted. "Getting me to not think about bad things is like..." Harriet's eyes drifted back to the window. "Going outside right now and not getting wet."

Neville laughed softly. "Fair enough... I know that feeling..."

Harriet tilted her head.

Neville sighed. "Well, if anyone has a right to know, I guess it's you... my... my parents are..."

Harriet's stomach churned. She remembered.

"I'm not technically an orphan... like you are—were," Neville corrected. "My parents are in St Mungo's... They were..."

Harriet put a hand on Neville's arm. "I... I know... Neville..." Harriet admitted awkwardly, keeping her voice low.

Neville grimaced. "Oh... did... did your father tell you...?"

"No," Harriet said, confused. "Why?"

"Your godfather, Sirius Black... he's staying in the same ward as my parents. I've seen your new dad and old Professor Lupin visiting him."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah," Neville said. "I... I like your new dad. I think seeing my parents like that is... it's maybe harder for him than it is for me, somehow. He really knew them. I never did... The first day I met him there, he got me some tea and talked to me about my parents. Things I'd never known."

"Like what?" Harriet asked.

"Like they were in some secret group called the Order of the Phoenix. They were heroes. Gran always said they were, but never any details. You know they were almost killed three times by You-Know-Who, himself? But they escaped... every time..."

Harriet kept her hand on Neville's arm. He smiled softly. "So... needless to say, Harriet... you ever need someone to talk to this year... I'll be around, okay? Me, Basheera... we believe you, and in you. We believe You-Know-Who's back. We know you'd never let that Solomon Kinney get to you. I mean... how could he? You were the only one who could throw off the Imperius Curse."

"That's... true," Harriet admitted. "Thanks Neville, really."

"Don't mention it," Neville smiled. "It's going to be a rough year... we need all the help we can get."

* * *

Ursula House didn't turn up at dinner that night. The school was full of gossiping and glancing at the empty new table. Counsellor Umbridge wasn't sitting at the staff table, either.

Harriet felt guilty to admit that she was glad there was something else people were gossiping about than her, for a change. She did feel worried. Something was definitely wrong.

"Wonder how they're going to handle class scheduling?" Scott pondered, looking at the vacant table.

"How you mean?" Ronnie asked, through a mouthful of lamb chop.

"Will they be taking their classes individually, or with us?"

"Oh, good question," Ronnie thought.

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said, noticing the way Harriet and her friends were eyeing the Ursula House table. "The Ursula students never have meals with us on Saturdays."

"No?" Hermione asked.

Tori shook her head. "No, they never leave their dorm on Saturdays. The few we've spoken to said those are 'remembrance' days. They meet with Counsellor Umbridge and she helps them 'deal with their traumas'."

Kieran narrowed his eyes. "How does she do that?"

Tori and Rachel shrugged.

"I don't trust her farther'n'I'could'throw'er," Jackson drawled. "She's faker'n'shit."

Kieran was looking troubled. Harriet took that as a bad sign. Kieran's biggest passion was healing. If he was suspicious of Umbridge's healing methods, something had to be up.

They were just leaving the Great Hall when someone said Harriet's name. Harriet looked around and saw Kenley Tyler walking towards her. She had a little envelope in her hand.

The rest of the group stopped with Harriet, except for Hermione, who kept walking, her head down. She and Kenley did not get on. Their awkward relationship went back to the year of the Chamber of Secrets. Kenley was a Muggle-born in Slytherin House, and fearing for her safety, offered to help Harriet and her friends find the Heir of Slytherin.

Kenley collected a hair from one of her roommates for their Polyjuice Potion, but accidentally took a cat hair. As a result, Hermione spent several weeks in the hospital as half a cat. Hermione accused Kenley of doing it on purpose, conspiring with the Heir. This was put to pain when Kenley herself was attacked and petrified.

"Hi, Kenley," Harriet smiled, not being on such awkward terms with the older American girl.

"Hey," Kenley said, holding out the envelope. "Professor Snape asked me to give you this. Said it's important, and you'll know what it is."

Harriet's chest clenched. This could only mean one thing: it was time to resume their Occlumency lessons.

"Thanks," Harriet said, taking it. "I do."

Kenley smiled and returned to the Slytherin table.

"Wonder why he didn't give the note to me?" Dora pondered.

"Who knows," Ronnie rolled her eyes. "It's Snape."

"He really isn't _that_ bad," Dora said.

"Not to you," Ronnie retorted.

"Well it's not like any other students are nice to him in return."

Harriet wasn't listening. She was reading Professor Snape's note. She grudgingly appreciated how neat, and even pretty, Professor Snape's writing was.

 _We will resume our lessons tomorrow night. Seven-o-clock in my office. Burn this._

"What he say?" Ronnie asked.

"Not here," Harriet replied.

She started off after Hermione, the rest in tow. Once they were up the steps and out of sight of the Great Hall, Harriet held out the note to Marcus.

"Would you mind?" she asked.

"With pleasure," Marcus grinned, taking the note and tapping it with his wand. It burst into flames at once, the ashes floating to the floor.

" _Scourgify_ ," Scott said, vanishing the ashes.

"What's up?" Kieran asked.

"I start my lessons again," Harriet said. "Tomorrow night."

Ronnie grimaced. "You really aren't having the best start to your year, are you?"

"No," Harriet admitted darkly. "I'm not..."

* * *

Harriet somehow felt even more tired the next morning than she had the previous day. She'd had another night of strange dreams, but at least no nightmares. She brooded, her mind full of images of Cornelius Fudge, and similar pamphlets. They ended in another dream about the corridor to the Department of Mysteries.

The Ursula House students finally turned up for breakfast. Harriet did her best to not act too concerned around Fern. To Harriet's surprise, despite all the dark gossip, Fern seemed her usual self. She talked and laughed easily as ever.

"It's really not that bad," Fern explained, waiving a dismissive hand. "It's super nice, actually. All brand new. Dolores is amazing."

"That's good," Hermione said, doing her best to sound pleased.

Down the Gryffindor Table, Harriet could see students craning their necks to keep Fern in view. Mostly boys, but she did notice Parvati and Lavender looking on slightly envious. Harriet glared at them and they looked away.

"Those the dimwits who moved out?" Fern asked, noticing.

"That's them," Harriet confirmed.

Fern shook her head. "Shits..."

Fern's presence was starting to cheer Harriet throughout the day. It felt just like the summer all over again.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't about to let Fern out of her sight, and so Harriet had no chance to ask her any of her building questions about Finn. Exacerbating her frustrations on this score was the fact that Fern apparently had not yet made peace with her old friends. Harriet felt conflicted here. She wanted to talk to them, but she didn't want to upset Fern, either.

By that evening, Harriet was finally starting to have fun. Dora and Ronnie were down in Slytherin House. Dora wanted to show Krystelle and her friends around Hogwarts, properly. Harriet vaguely wished she'd gone along. She could have perhaps pulled one aside to ask them some questions.

Harriet was also a little worried. As she was still not on speaking terms with her old friends, Harriet feared Dora and Ronnie hanging out with them would make things awkward. However, Fern said she didn't mind.

"They're not my friends anymore," Fern explained. "Not going to stop anyone else from being their friends, though."

Fern showed plenty of outrage on Harriet's behalf over people thinking she was either a monster or a criminal, which went a long way to cheering Harriet up. She also told them all about their orientation weeks. By the sound of it, their worries were misplaced. The way Fern told it, they had all had a blast.

They had spent the first week touring the school, the grounds, and Hogsmeade. The second week they spent doing team-building and trust exercises. They had sessions with Counsellor Umbridge every few days.

"She works really hard," Fern explained. "She sees at least fifty of us a day. It's never anything too advanced. She just asks us how we're doing, lets us get what's bothering us off our chests, gives us nice hot cups of tea."

"I see..." Kieran said, trying not to sound as sceptical as he clearly was.

"It did take some time to warm to her," Fern explained. "Naturally, none of us were all that eager to trust someone from the Ministry, but she really cares. It's like she knows all of our friends who were Obliviated as well as we do, even though she wasn't there. She's really done her homework."

Fern's face finally fell.

"It's so weird, remembering... or trying to. She says we've blocked out a lot of the worst of that night. I still can't believe it happened... and those Aurors... just going rogue like that... And Professor Howe and Watkins attacking them..."

"Has she said anything about Professor Howe and Doctor Watkins?" Harriet asked. "About... them maybe having a trial?"

Fern shook her head. "Not really... we... so much of that night's just a blur..."

Harriet and her friends exchanged looks. As normal as Fern was acting, this, to all of them, said something was very wrong. Harriet wanted to say something, but Kieran caught her eye and shook his head. He was studying Fern closely. He had a look in his eye similar to the ones Scott and Hermione had whenever they were faced with a mystery to solve.

Harriet was distracted by the twins and Emma. They had met up with Rosie's friend, and Kieran's cousin, Niamh, by the looks of it. They were sitting in a corner, Emma and Nan working feverishly on a piece of parchment with coloured pencils. Harriet wondered what they were up to. It was then she realized they weren't alone. There was a fifth person with them; so little she hadn't noticed him at first. It was the little first-year boy, Gideon.

He was looking on as Emma and Nan drew and coloured. He kept pointing to places on the paper, smiling with delight. Rosie and Niamh were looking back and forth between the paper and Gideon with bemused faces.

Harriet returned her attention to Fern, who had dived back into her descriptions of life in Ursula House. Now she was talking about 'remembrance days'. According to Fern, they all came together as a house and talked about their friends they missed. Counsellor Umbridge had hordes of pizzas made by the house-elves (Hermione sniffed in disapproval at this, and crates of butterbeer delivered from the Three Broomsticks.

"Dang," said Dean Thomas who'd been eavesdropping. "Maybe we can dupe Percy into that?"

Harriet gave Dean a dirty look. He looked awkward, but Fern looked around and smiled at him.

"Oh, hello. I don't remember speaking to you."

"Sorry, I guess we haven't been introduced," Dean said. "I'm Dean—"

"Oh, I know," Fern said. "I was just pointing out that we weren't talking to you."

Dean's face went gormless at once.

"See, Harriet here is my friend, and I have a thing about not talking to people who gossip about my friends," Fern went on. "So, if you could kindly slink back over to your bitchy little friends? That would be _fantastic_."

Dean looked crushed. Harriet and her friends were all staring, mouths hanging open.

"Wow," Marcus muttered as Dean shuffled back to Parvati, Lavender, AJ, and Seamus.

Kieran grimaced. "Dean isn't really... he doesn't..."

"He does enough," Fern said, tossing her hair. "Besides, he's been eye-humping me all day. Kind of done with it."

Harriet looked past Fern at the other little group of fifth years. All of them looked scandalized, and began gossiping even more angrily. On the one hand, Harriet didn't think it solved the problem. On the other, seeing anyone who had been talking about her being an Obscurial in a serious way getting a verbal slap in the face made her feel better.

She was used to verbal sparring with the Slytherins. They were easy. The thought of people she had considered friends turning on her like that was something else.

There was a little tap on Harriet's shoulder. She turned and to her surprise, found herself face to face with little Gideon Hithersbee. Even if Harriet was now the shortest in her dorm, she did vaguely appreciate the fact she was at least taller than most of the first years.

"H-hi," Gideon stammered.

"Hello," Harriet replied, too taken aback at Gideon's sudden appearance to know what else to say.

"Here!" Gideon practically shouted.

He brusquely thrust a folded-up piece of parchment into Harriet's hands, then turned and ran from the common room.

He went up the girls' staircase by mistake. At once there was a wailing sound and the stairs collapsed into a smooth slide. The poor boy went sliding down onto the floor on his stomach, blinking in shock.

The common room burst out with laughter. Gideon looked mortified, on the verge of tears. He got up and ran up the proper staircase at top speed.

Harriet felt heartbroken on Gideon's behalf. She also felt anger at the laughing crowd. No, anger was understating.

"Stop laughing!" Harriet shouted at them all. "It's _not_ funny!"

The common room went deathly silent. Harriet was standing, though she didn't remember getting up. Harriet looked around at all the stunned faces. In one horrible moment, the extent of people who thought she might be dangerous swept over her.

This only made Harriet all the angrier. She sat, opening the note that Gideon had given her.

It was a drawing of some little figures. Clearly, it was what Nan and Emma had been working on for him. It was a drawing of a scared little boy, a very accurate depiction of Gideon, surrounded by five monstrous boys, towering over him, their mouths full of fangs, and their hands were claws.

To the right stood an even taller figure. It was Harriet, standing tall, wearing armour like the kind Aello had worn, brandishing her wand at the boys. Above the scene was _THANK YOU_ written in beautiful, intricate script.

Harriet's heart felt like it shattered into little pieces. She turned it over and saw a little note written in shaky handwriting.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _Sorry I ran away. I was so scared. I just paniced. You were so brave and awesome. Braver than my dad, even!_

 _Thanks again,_

 _Gideon_

 _(P.S. I tried to say this in person but I was too scared. Being a Gryffindor is hard.)_

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Hermione cooed, having read over Harriet's shoulder. "My goodness, that is so sweet!"

"Looks like you've got an admirer," Scott teased.

"Oh, shut up," Harriet snapped, though her blush was far more from feeling touched than being annoyed.

"That is a sweet gesture, though," Marcus smiled. "Gid's a good kid."

"Gid?" Hermione asked. "Have a nickname for him already?"

Marcus shrugged. "It's what he told me yesterday. His Dad calls him Gid."

"Where's he from?" Harriet asked. "Did he say?"

Marcus shook his head. "Nope. Just he's from the States. Said he's moved around a lot."

"I wonder if his dad's part of the ICW mission with Captain Kane?" Scott pondered.

"Oh, that very well could be," Hermione agreed.

"Say, Harriet," Marcus said, checking his watch. "It's almost time for your lesson."

Harriet gasped. "You're right! If you all see Gideon again, tell him I said thank you and he's welcome!"

She hurried through the portrait hole. She checked her own watch. She had plenty of time, yet given it was Professor Snape, she felt it would be best to arrive a little early. She arrived with five minutes to spare. She took a minute to compose herself and catch her breath before she knocked.

"Enter," Professor Snape called.

Harriet turned the handle and stepped inside. She stopped at once, shocked at what she saw. Professor Snape was not alone. Sitting in a chair across the desk from Professor Snape was Draco Malfoy.

"Close the door, Potter," Professor Snape said. "I believe you know Draco. He shall be joining us for these lessons."

* * *

Just after ten-o-clock, Harriet and Draco left Professor Snape's office. They were both exhausted. Harriet could barely hold onto her after-curfew pass from Professor Snape.

There was a secret advantage to having Draco there. Professor Snape couldn't comment on any of Harriet's memories. Instead, he stoically went about attacking Harriet and Draco's minds. Harriet was both impressed, and annoyed, at how well Draco seemed to manage. She envied the way he could close his eyes, take a deep breath, and just let his face go blank.

Every time Harriet tried her mind was visited by memories of her strange dreams, and everything else that had been eating away at her. Fortunately, Professor Snape didn't go far enough to find any of her more 'intimate' memories, yet.

"Didn't... think..." Draco stammered. "Be that hard..."

"It's miserable..." Harriet said. "Only done it once before... hasn't gotten any easier."

"Feel like I've run a marathon on my head..."

Harriet laughed despite herself. The pair moved a few paces down the corridor.

"So... I don't tell anyone about this, and you don't, right?" Draco said.

"That's the deal," Harriet replied. She stole a sideways glance at Draco. "Is... is this about your...?"

Draco froze. His hands were clenched.

"Don't talk about that," Draco said darkly. "Never mention that. Or any of this. You hear me?"

Harriet was taken aback. Draco looked both terrified, and furious.

"I'm sorry," Harriet said. "I didn't mean—"

Draco stormed off. Harriet stared after him, dumbstruck. Draco disappeared as he headed off for the Slytherin dormitories.

She'd tried to be supportive. What was he so on edge about? Harriet shook her head before she resumed heading off to Gryffindor Tower, her mind swirling. What on Earth was going on? Nothing about this year was right.

Many of her favourite teachers were gone. Including Hagrid, who was also one of her favourite people of all time. She was taking Occlumency lessons with Draco Malfoy, someone she'd once considered a sworn enemy. There was a new house at Hogwarts made up of students who thought the sun shone out of Dolores Umbridge's every orifice, including one of her new favourite people. What else was going to go wrong? Or at best, strange?

Harriet could barely lift her legs climbing back through the portrait hole. She understood what Draco had meant about a marathon. The common room was mostly empty, except for Hermione, Kieran, Marcus, Ronnie, and Nan. Nan rose, worry all over her face.

"You're okay!" Nan said, hurrying over and hugging Harriet. "Did you... you know, like last time?"

Harriet shook her head. "No, just draining..."

Hermione came over as well, putting a kindly arm around Harriet's shoulder, handing Harriet the drawing Gideon had given her.

"Well, let's get you to bed," Hermione suggested. "Get plenty of rest before classes resume tomorrow."

"Yeah," Harriet said, her voice thick with reluctance. She was worried she'd have more strange dreams and nightmares.

"Looking as tired as you are, I'm sure you'll sleep wonderfully," Hermione continued, guiding Harriet up the stairs.

Nan was following, looking anxious.

"I'm okay, Nan," Harriet said, giving Nan her best attempt at a bolstering smile. "I have to do this, even if it..."

"Sucks?" Nan suggested.

Harriet laughed. "Yeah, sucks..."

"I think you just have to find a proper context to help you focus," Hermione said. "I've been reading up on Occlumency. We can all help you work on it. It's not too dissimilar from throwing off the Imperius Curse, and you're already tops at that! Better than me, even."

"Thanks," Harriet said, smiling feebly. She knew it took a lot for Hermione to admit that.

Why was she so tired? She hadn't felt this tired the last time, merely upset. Harriet slowly changed into her pyjamas.

"Are you all right?" Basheera asked solicitously, Rachel and Tori looking on with concern.

"Yeah," Harriet replied simply.

Hermione started getting ready for bed as well. Ronnie came up a minute later. Harriet was snuggled under her covers, her curtains closed already. Harriet's bed felt more comfortable than she'd ever remembered it. The chill, rainy weather helped make her feel safe and warm.

She picked up Finn, studying his jar. What other memories did he have? He had to have at least some happy ones buried away in here. More memories of her, maybe?

Harriet didn't want to dive into them with the Pensieve again in a hurry, but her curiosity remained piqued. She listened to the sounds of quiet talking amongst the other girls. Slowly, Harriet unscrewed the lid of the jar.

"Hi, Finn," Harriet whispered into the swirling memories. "It's me, Harriet... I'm... really sorry about the other night... I shouldn't have done that, but... I wanted to know more..."

Harriet almost dropped the jar again in surprise. Something moved inside the jar. She stared, holding the jar as steady as she could. As she watched, Harriet's own face emerged from the memories. Harriet's eyes were wide. It was her right before the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harriet watched as she jumped up, kissing someone who wasn't there. Kissing Finn.

Harriet watched as her face disappeared into the jar again.

"...Harriet...?"

Again, the memories stirred. Her face drifted up again, but it was different this time. This time she recognized herself from the Gala. It was from just before Finn finally told her the truth about his family. She looked so angry.

Harriet blushed, but smiled. She gently put the lid back on the jar and hugged it close. She smiled softly, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep before the lights in the dorm were finally turned off.


	17. The Librarian and the Captain

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The Librarian and the Captain

"The least expected things are always the most dangerous."

* * *

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

Harriet did not wake until Ronnie gently shook her shoulder the following morning.

"Morning sunshine," Ronnie teased. "You're going to miss breakfast."

Harriet grunted. She couldn't remember having any dreams, but her forehead was tingling. She swung herself out of bed slowly.

Everyone else was already getting dressed. Harriet managed to coax herself to her feet and picked up her new uniform from her trunk. She was just pulling on her shirt when Hermione hurried over picking up her jumper.

"Yes!" Hermione said with delight, holding the front of the jumper in front of Harriet's face.

Harriet blinked, quite taken aback by Hermione's behaviour, when she noticed what Hermione was attempting to show her.

 _Harriet Lily Potter-Dusk_

 _Fifth Year_

"They remembered!" Hermione grinned, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Harriet beamed. She took the jumper, studying the new name closely. She looked outside. The rain had not yet abated; it would be perfect weather for wearing a jumper.

Harriet finished buttoning her shirt, did up her tie, and put on her jumper. It was as comfy and warm as ever. Harriet noted the other girls were opting for tights due to the chilly weather.

Harriet debated but finally opted for her school socks. Next, she put on her handkerchief, taking care to tuck it under her shirt collar. She gave a tiny wink to the jar on her bedside table, though immediately felt a little foolish. Was she trying to flirt with a jar?

Finally dressed, Harriet hooked her arms in Ronnie and Hermione's, and the three went down together.

"We just have to focus on our classes," Hermione said bolstering. "The Order is out there dealing with You-Know-Who and the Ministry. This is all we have to worry about."

"Exactly," Ronnie agreed. "Just take our classes, keep our heads down, and this'll all blow over."

Harriet smiled, but somehow she did not share their enthusiasm. Nothing in her life had ever been that easy. Not even her very first year at Hogwarts.

They entered the common room. Kieran and Marcus were already waiting.

"Morning, ladies," Marcus smiled. "Ready for a grand adventure in our Ministry run-amok hell-scape of a school?"

Kieran snorted. "That wasn't bleak at all."

Marcus sniggered. "Just trying to smile my way through the pain."

"What's that on the notice board?" Hermione asked.

They moved closer. Most of the board was covered with a large poster that read:

 _GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_

 _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings? Like to earn a little extra gold?_

 _Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

 _(We regret that all work is taken at applicant's own risk.)_

"Those two!" Hermione declared, taking down the sign, revealing another for the first Hogsmeade weekend, coming in October.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"They are the limit," Hermione said.

"Well, there's... nothing technically wrong with this," Marcus said, taking the sign and reading it.

"That we know of," Hermione said. "This is Fred and George we're talking about."

Marcus grimaced. "Mione... I mean... yes, they're likely up to no good, but we can't just assume..."

"'At applicant's own risk'...?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"...Okay, fair point," Marcus conceded. "We'll talk to them about it... just get an _idea_ of what they're up to?"

"You'll have a hard time," Ronnie observed, pointing at the sign. "I doubt this is the only one they've put up..."

Harriet and Kieran exchanged a look. Clearly, they weren't as bothered about the issue.

"Are you two going to try bossing around my sweet, innocent boyfriend while he tries to better himself in industry?" Erica asked, her eyes twinkling as she walked over.

"So this _is_ to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Hermione asked.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Well yes, they're just looking for testers for their Skiving Snackboxes."

"Testers!?" Hermione gasped.

"What's that you got?" Harriet asked, looking at the smaller poster Erica was holding.

Erica grinned, stepping past Harriet and tacking it up next to the Hogsmeade Weekend sign.

 _CHEER ON YOUR HOUSE!_

 _Ever wanted to be a flyer without a broomstick?_

 _Have eyes and reflexes good enough to be a spotter?_

 _Strong enough to support your teammates as a base?_

 _Try out for Gryffindor House's official cheerleading squad!_

 _See Erica Quoy to sign-up!_

"Oh cool," Ronnie said. "McGonagall agreed, eh?"

"Yeah," Erica replied. "She agreed on the grounds we were _proper_ cheerleaders, and not just titillating the boys."

Harriet giggled, and Erica rolled her eyes.

"'A flyer without a broomstick'?" Kieran asked, politely puzzled.

Erica smiled. "It's a cheer position. There's three, usually. Flyers are the ones who get held up or thrown up in the air as part of stunts."

Erica trailed off, looking around at the five faces. "You all have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Yeah, that's not a thing over here," Ronnie admitted.

"Not even in the Muggle world here," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it'd be mostly us," Erica said, meaning the refugees. "But it's my last year. I want to add something, and I figured maybe us cheering on the Quidditch teams, and such would help us fully fit in, you know?"

Erica sighed. "It's weird... we've been here for so long, but most of us still feel like we're outsiders. We're always going to be 'the refugees' or 'the Americans'. Honestly, most of us don't want to go back to the States. There's nothing for us there, not even families. Hogwarts is our home, now..."

"Of course it is," Hermione smiled.

Harriet was studying the poster Erica had put up. It would be weird having people cheering for her out on the Quidditch pitch, yet there was a rather exciting feeling to it. It put her in mind of the World Cup final.

Then another thought occurred to Harriet. Titillating the boys? All Harriet had ever really seen of cheerleading was her little squad during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. George had evidently been quite taken with Erica in her makeshift uniform. Harriet vaguely wondered whether or not Finn would like such an outfit.

They headed down to the Great Hall. Harriet was starving. Her appetite had grown considerably over the year. During her brief time in Mountain Home, Harriet often found herself snacking, just for something to do or to raise her spirits.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ronnie broke off to join Dora and her friend Krystelle. She saw Scott already sitting with Colm. They were holding hands, their foreheads resting together, murmuring. Harriet felt her heart being torn open as she watched.

She forced herself to look away. They were almost to the Gryffindor table when Harriet was stopped by a tall, black girl with braided hair.

"Hi, Angelina," Harriet said.

"Hi," Angelina replied. "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Congratulations," Harriet beamed.

She'd suspected Angelina would take Wood's place. She also hoped that Angelina would be a bit less pompous than Wood.

"Thanks. Well now that Wood's gone, we need a new Keeper. Tryouts are at five-o-clock on Friday. I want everyone there so we can see how well the new person'll fit in."

"Deal," Harriet grinned.

Angelina returned the grin and headed off after Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," Hermione said. "I suppose that'll make quite a difference to the team?"

Harriet shrugged. "I s'pose. He was a great Keeper. He's reserve Keeper for Puddlemere United, now."

"Well, it can't hurt to have some new blood, can it?" Kieran asked as he ladled himself some porridge.

Harriet gave him a sideways glance. He was trying a little too hard to not look at anyone. She was distracted from this when Kieran looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Fern," Kieran said, as Fern joined them.

"Hello all," Fern said, sitting next to Hermione.

"I've meant to ask, is Ursula House going to have a Quidditch team?" Kieran asked her.

"We will," Fern said. "I don't know how good we'll be. We'll probably own the football pitch, though. Professor Howe scaled back magic-only sports when he took over."

"Well, that's still an extra match," Kieran reasoned.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "That's four extra matches, you mean?"

"Oh, right," Kieran said, becoming very interested in his porridge again.

"We'll give you a run for your money this year; I bet," Marcus said. "I think I'm throwing together a good team. Ronnie's an amazing keeper, and I have enough Muggleborns now who have at least a grasp of the concept."

"You do?" Harriet asked. "But classes just started."

Marcus shrugged. "Been corresponding all summer with my team. Giving them pointers."

There was the sound of hands slapping down on the table. Everyone jumped and looked around to see Mayu standing up, looking towards them with shock and excitement on her face.

"You have football here?" she asked.

"Uh, yes?" Marcus said, taken aback.

"Where do I join?" Mayu gasped, her eyes wide as saucers with excitement.

"Uh, well... we'll have try-outs," Marcus said. "I haven't decided on a date, yet..."

"You play football?" Ryan Yukisaki asked, staring at Mayu.

"Hai," Mayu grinned.

Ryan's eye twitched, and he went red as the Gryffindor banners.

Marcus looked around the Great Hall. "Say, something that occurred to me, Fern... where's the Ursula House hourglass? For house points?"

"Counsellor Umbridge said it's coming. Teachers will just have to write down and tally up the points later."

"That doesn't sound tedious at all," Marcus scoffed.

"It's not as though magical hourglasses that add and subtract hordes of gemstones based on how much all the teachers in this school give them out or take them away just grown on trees," Hermione teased.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, fair enough."

All eyes rose to the ceiling as the morning's post arrived. Everyone covered their heads as a shower of water droplets rained down on them as the rain-soaked owls flew into the Great Hall. Harriet, out of habit, wasn't expecting anything. However, just as an owl landed in front of Hermione with a sodden _Daily Prophet_ , another landed in front of Harriet with a postcard in its beak.

"Hello," Harriet said, taking the postcard.

"Ooooh," Kieran grinned. "Bet I know who that's from."

Sure enough, when Harriet turned the card over, she recognised Daddy's handwriting at once. She also noticed that two more owls landed in front of the twins, also bearing postcards. The front of the postcard showed the Eiffel Tower.

 _Dear Harricane,_

 _Greetings from France! We're back here on the first leg of our trip. Mr and Mrs Flamel are providing their cars so we can sight-see while staying with them. We're staying in one of the little houses rather than in their big house. It's more intimate and feels more like a vacation._

 _We just want you to know how proud of you we both are. We just want you to focus on school this year. Despite all the terrible things going on outside Hogwarts, you're safe there, you have Nan and Rosie, and you have your friends. We miss you so much already._

 _Remember all we told you before parting._

 _We love you so much,_

 _Daddy and Mum_

Hermione had moved over to read, and gave off a tiny squeal of joy. Harriet rolled her eyes but was still grinning her widest. Nan and Rosie were both waving their postcards over at Harriet, both beaming with delight. Harriet waved back to them.

She was distracted then by Percy moving along the table, handing out timetables.

"Ooo," Hermione said. "History of Magic with the librarian, first."

"Double Potions," Harriet grumbled. "Then Divination for me..."

"Double Defence Against the Dark Arts, though," Kieran said cheerfully. "We get to see what Captain Kane's made of, eh?"

Harriet's smile was forced. She had already seen a bit of what Captain Kane was capable of. She looked away, trying to force the horrific sounds of Mundungus Fletcher's reanimated corpse out of her mind.

"You'll all be singing a different tune before long," said Fred as he, George, and Erica walked over.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked.

"O.W.L.s, of course," George scoffed. "You're going to be begging for one of our Skiving Snackboxes before long."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "And why would O.W.L.s make me want a Skiving Snackbox?"

Erica grimaced. "Your exams. Seriously, I couldn't even let being kidnapped get in the way of studying."

"But it was just Sirius… And he helped you study!" Harriet scoffed.

Erica giggled a little. "Well, true..."

"Hey, some good came out of that," George smiled though his ears went a little pink in the Weasley way.

Erica giggled again hugging his arm. "Very true, my hero."

George rolled his eyes, and the trio moved on to sit with the rest of Harriet's Quidditch team.

"You think they mean it?" Fern asked. "Hell of a year to throw us into Hogwarts."

"She wasn't wrong about the kidnapping bit," Harriet said.

Kieran chuckled. "Hey, not all of you are fifth-years."

"Oh yeah? Well okay then, hell of a year to throw _me_ into Hogwarts. That better?"

Harriet gave Fern a sideways glance. She'd sounded a little like she had when telling off Dean, but her eyes were twinkling brightly, and there was more than a hint of mischief on her lips.

Kieran apparently wasn't offended. His eyes were twinkling back.

"Oh yeah, all about you, eh?" he chuckled.

"I find it gets me by," Fern smirked. "You've done your share of noticing me."

"Fern!" Hermione half-gasped, half-laughed.

Kieran had gone as red as the Gryffindor banners above. Fern looked a little abashed, but she still gave Kieran a wink.

Harriet glanced down the table. Nan was watching Kieran and Fern flirting with a crestfallen expression. Harriet sighed sadly. She remembered the little crushes she'd had when she was Nan's age.

They finished their breakfast and bid Fern farewell as they returned to Gryffindor tower. They got their bags and made their way back down to the History of Magic classroom. The new professor wasn't there when they arrived. Harriet felt a twinge as she looked around the room. Professor Stratton always got a kick out of decorating his room in the theme of whatever topic they were discussing.

Professor Robertson didn't seem that invested. The room looked like any ordinary classroom, even in a Muggle school.

"Bit more barebones, eh?" Harriet heard AJ observe from the back of the room.

Harriet twisted her lips irritably. She was distracted from her irritation by the door opening and Professor Robertson striding in. Harriet had never really spoken with him before, but Hermione looked eager as ever.

In fact, Harriet spent so little time in the library, and Professor Robertson never came to meals, that Harriet had entirely forgotten what Professor Robertson looked like. He was reasonably tall and balding, with hair that Harriet couldn't tell was blonde or already gone grey. His skin was fair, as though he did not go outside much, though he had many worry-lines.

"Morning, all," Professor Robertson said curtly as he headed to the front of the room. "You'll forgive me for being late; I was only informed last week that I would be taking this position temporarily and as you can hopefully appreciate, that did not leave satisfactory time to complete a proper lesson plan."

Harriet and her friends exchanged looks. That made it sound like Professor Stratton was supposed to be back already.

"First thing's first, my name is Giles Robertson, and I'm your professor for the time being. I'm not the fun and games type. History of Magic is a subject that has been seriously neglected for far too long. Professor Stratton has made headway in correcting that, but in his absence, I aim to bring the seriousness to the subject we all need."

Professor Robertson sniffed and turned to the blackboard. "As I have no idea how long I will be required to teach this class, I have little choice but to treat this as a full-year position, and prepare you properly for your O.W.L.s."

 _O.W.L.s already?_ Harriet thought. _It's the first day of the year._

"I know some of you are thinking, 'but it's only the first day,'" Professor Robertson said in a sarcastic tone as he wrote out _History_ in chalk. "But I guarantee you all that this is not the last time you will hear about them today, or for the rest of the year."

Professor Robertson turned around, sniffing deeply, studying the class. "Now, who can tell me what 'history' is?"

Hermione's hand punched the air first.

"Miss Granger."

"History is a chronological record of past events, and discussion of their causes."

Professor Robertson leaned on his desk. "Good. A good dictionary definition, but not quite what I'm looking for, Miss Granger."

Hermione lowered her hand, looking wounded. The entire class was staring from Hermione to Professor Robertson in disbelief.

Professor Robertson didn't look at all abashed. His eyes kept sweeping the room. The silence dragged out before finally Professor Robertson sighed and turned back to the blackboard. He picked up the chalk and wrote out—

"Everything!" Professor Robertson said spinning back around. "History is everything! History is why we haven't had to rediscover the Pythagorean Theorem or Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration and its four exceptions over and over again. Quidditch scores over the last few centuries are history. Fashion trends, animal husbandry techniques, music. Everything we record down and preserve for posterity is history. Everything that happens and is remembered in our minds is history."

The class was staring at Professor Robertson, except for Hermione who was feverishly writing down every word Professor Robertson spoke. Harriet had to admit his passion was infectious.

"Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for beginning your note-taking so dutifully," Professor Robertson said.

At once there was a flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to get out their ink, quills, and parchment. Professor Robertson shook his head with amusement and resumed his lecture.

"Now! Now that we have answered the most important question of what history is, we can move onto the second most important question: why history?"

Hermione raised her hand, but to the class's surprise, so did Neville.

Professor Robertson gave Hermione a kind smile. "I'm sure you have this one, Miss Granger, but as I've just given you five points, let us give Mister Longbottom a chance to earn some. Yes, Longbottom?"

Neville swallowed, but Basheera nudged him encouraging.

"W-well, it's like you said, Professor, 'history is everything', and it's why we don't have to keep rediscovering stuff like Pythagoran's—"

"The Pythagorean theorem, yes," Professor Robertson chuckled. "Very good, Neville. That is correct. Five more points to Gryffindor."

Neville exhaled but looked pleased with himself.

"So, we now know that history is everything… and why that makes it so important. Fantastic. You've now learned more about history than most people learn in their lifetimes."

The class exchanged looks.

"Professor Stratton taught us lots," Dean said defensively.

"Yes, you've learned history, but not _about_ history," Professor Robertson elaborated. "The nuts and bolts, the how and why. That's every bit as important. You students are taught why they need to know mathematics, you're taught why you need to know Transfiguration, but you've never been taught why this subject matters. I lament how irresponsible this school has been in allowing Binns to persist as a teacher just to save a few sickles!"

The class all stole sideways glances at Hermione, now. Of all of them, Hermione was the only one who could successfully fight off the effects of Professor Binns' soporific voice. She had also stood up for Professor Binns the most when the others would complain.

"This year we're going to change that. For as long as I have to do so, anyway. Who knows, perhaps Stratton will return tomorrow, in which case, I still feel I have done my part."

"So, what are we studying first, pr'fesser?" Jackson asked.

"Something terribly relevant to the world we live in today," Professor Robertson said. "A topic which, had it been studied, might have avoided You-Know-Who's previous rise, and his current one."

The class went silent. Harriet once more glanced towards the back of the room. Harriet was sure if Parvati and Lavender believed she was an Obscurus, they were likely to believe the _Daily Prophet_ that Dumbledore had just been making up Lord Voldemort being back to try and take Fudge's place.

Parvati and Lavender did indeed look sceptical, yet troubled.

"Now, then…"

Harriet returned her attention to the front of the class. Professor Robertson had resumed writing on the blackboard. The words now read:

 _Gellert Grindelwald_

 _For the Greater Good_

* * *

Harriet's mind was swimming. She'd heard of Grindelwald before, but never in any detail. He sounded just as awful as Lord Voldemort. Professor Robertson told them that Grindelwald was considered second worse after Lord Voldemort. Harriet supposed she saw that point of view, but perhaps Grindelwald was worse.

Lord Voldemort, Harriet thought, was at least transparent about his aims. He didn't try and hide that he was evil and wanted to kill Muggles and Muggle-borns. Grindelwald said he was acting for the 'greater good'.

Even worse, Grindelwald seemed like a middle ground between two of the worst people Harriet knew; Voldemort and Kinney. He was like Solomon Kinney with a cause. He was like Voldemort with nuance and charisma. That was how he managed to get so many people to his side, despite killing so many people.

Even worse, Harriet thought of poor Hyland Stevens, the boy who lived with the owner of the Hog's Head tavern. He had been born a monster because of terrible experiments Grindelwald had performed on his grandfather. Hyland was so sweet, but his 'split' side, Jerrad, was terrifying. He could move with incredible speed and possessed horrifying strength.

Harriet didn't get long to think about that, however. They had Double Potions. Potions was never fun, but now she was taking Occlumency lessons with both Professor Snape and Draco, things were liable to be more awkward than ever.

Draco was determinedly not looking at Harriet. Nor anyone else, for that matter. He sat in the back of the classroom, away from everyone else, talking to no one.

Professor Snape, as was his custom, pretended Harriet didn't exist. Harriet was too used to this by now, but it still hurt. True to Professor Robertson's warning, Professor Snape began the lecture with warnings about the O.W.L. exams. He managed to make them suitably terrifying, as he did with most everything.

"I only accept those who get an Outstanding on their O.W.L.s into my N.E.W.T. years," Professor Snape explained. "Normally, I would consider this a glorious opportunity to remove the unworthy from my presence."

Professor Snape's eyes lingered on Neville, who blanched.

"However… your performance in your O.W.L.s—most unfortunately—also reflects upon me. I am therefore resigned to push you all as hard as I can this year to perform at an Outstanding level on your Potions O.W.L. I assure you, those who don't will receive my… displeasure…"

Neville whimpered.

Two hours later, they made it up to the Great Hall for lunch. Harriet was already exhausted. Professor Snape had them brewing the Draught of Peace. Everyone was eager to make the potion, as they were sure knowing how to brew the potion would be helpful when the stress of the O. reached their peak. However, when Professor Snape informed them all, halfway through the class, that incorrectly brewing the potion could result in the drinker falling into an irreversible sleep.

"Ugh, he sounds awful," Fern said as Hermione filled her in. "Professor Tenery was great. A bit crazy, but great."

"What did you have?" Kieran asked.

"We had Charms, first. Professor Flitwick is _amazing_. Our Charms teacher was good, but Flitwick is so _nice_."

"Flitwick's great," Marcus agreed, "he's been private tutoring me in Charms since my first year."

"Fire charms, specifically," Kieran chortled. "Stop you setting the room on fire."

Marcus flushed, playing with his food a little with his fork.

"We fixed that fast enough… It wasn't…"

"Hey," Kieran smiled patting Marcus' shoulder. "I'm just teasing you, mate."

Marcus' flush grew. "I know… sorry…"

Marcus didn't look cheered up.

"What else did you have?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Transfiguration," Fern said. "Professor Weasley's a bit of a twat, isn't he?"

Harriet snorted into her pumpkin juice. Kieran patted her on the back. Harriet coughed, setting down her goblet and thanking him. After so many years, it was positively bizarre for Harriet to think of Percy as 'Professor Weasley'.

"I've been curious as to what he's like as a professor," Hermione said, ignoring the slight and everyone's reactions. "He used to be a prefect in our house, you know? And he was Head Boy."

"Yeah, he bragged about that," Fern said. She glanced toward the staff table where Percy was sitting, chatting with Professor Sprout.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know…" Fern said. "I just… don't like him… I just have a bad feeling about him."

No one was laughing anymore. Instead, they were all exchanging worried looks. Percy was a prat, sure enough. But surely there wasn't anything dangerous or scary about him?

Marcus seemed to agree.

"I've had my fair share of disagreements with Perc—Professor Weasley over the years, but I don't think he's anything to worry about…"

Fern didn't look convinced but dropped the subject. All through lunch, Harriet noticed she kept stealing little glances at Percy.

Harriet, meanwhile, was looking across the Great Hall towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. Specifically, she was watching Dora and Ronnie sitting with Krystelle and Fern's other old friends, and Scott sitting with Colm.

An unpleasant feeling of jealousy began rising in Harriet's stomach. For the first time since they met, Harriet felt herself beginning to get annoyed with Fern. Why did her group of friends have to start spreading out just because Fern wasn't talking to her old friends?

In fact, now Harriet thought about it, Fern was being silly. There were far worse reasons not to want to talk to your friends anymore. Kieran and Dora had been upset with Harriet over the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but they had all gotten over that.

Harriet didn't say anything. She merely kept eating far past the point of being full. She still had Divination left, today. That was a subject she'd rather tackle on a full stomach.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harriet and Ronnie were on their way to Divination. Harriet kept stealing sideways glances at Ronnie. She must have done it enough, as Ronnie noticed.

"You alright?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't know," Harriet admitted. "Fern said something weird at lunch…"

Ronnie raised an eyebrow.

"About Percy…"

Ronnie snorted. "Fern, too?"

Harriet blinked. "What?"

"Sitting at lunch, Krystelle and all them old Rathlin kids said they thought he was weird and creepy," Ronnie explained. "I don't get it. He's a prat, but he's not a creep."

They walked in silence a little more.

"You sure that's all that's bothering you…?"

Harriet sighed. "I miss you…"

Ronnie stopped. "You miss me? I'm right here, aren't I?"

Harriet rubbed her forehead. "I mean… I miss hanging out at meals… you and Dora are always off with Krystelle and them… Scott's always with Colm…"

Ronnie gave Harriet a sad little look.

"Yeah, I miss us all hanging out together, too… You could come hang out with us, too, you know?"

Now it was Harriet's turn to feel guilty.

"I… true, I guess…"

"I mean, I get it though… or at least Dora explained it to me."

"Explained what?"

"You and Fern," Ronnie said. "You're famous, Fern's famous, neither of you want to be… you get each other."

Harriet didn't say anything. She had noticed the connection she and Fern had and thought about it at length. If she'd noticed it, of course, her other friends had.

"Dora and I are trying to get them to put it all behind them," Ronnie said. "They want to, too, but like… it's Fern."

Harriet twisted her lips. She had figured that much.

"They're just trying to give her space," Ronnie said. "It's… a shit-show for everyone."

Harriet snorted. "A shit-show?"

Ronnie flushed. "It's what Holly called it…"

Harriet smiled. "So, how is it, getting to hang out with your hero?"

Ronnie grinned. "Pretty cool. She's more serious than I thought she'd be, but she's fun. I suppose getting blown-up didn't help… Anyway, she said she'd offer me pointers on football, but she didn't want to give us too much of an advantage over Ursula House's football team."

Harriet laughed.

* * *

Divination was no better than Potions. Harriet often wondered which Professor she found worse; Professor Snape, or Professor Trelawney. Professor Snape was cold and cruel, but at least he was a brilliant potioneer.

Professor Trelawney, by most people's reckoning, was a complete fraud. Harriet had seen Professor Trelawney make a real prophecy before, so Harriet knew she wasn't a total fake. However, she seemed to have no control over her visions, and thus all the techniques she tried to teach them in class were complete bullocks.

On the plus side, at least she didn't lecture them about the O.W.L.s today. Instead, she seemed to have quite the opposite mindset. Rather than warn them of the importance of O.W.L.s, she instead expressed disdain.

"Often have I advised you all on the nature of Divination, and the necessity of the inner eye! Exams matter not to those who truly possess the sight."

"So exams were _really_ important to you, then?" Rachel whispered, just loud enough for the nearest tables to hear, causing a little wave of sniggering. Harriet snorted a laugh, too.

Professor Trelawney apparently heard, too. She was irritable for all the rest of class. The fact that everyone was distracted did not help matters. Harriet knew what was distracting them. They were all thinking about the upcoming Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson with Rachel's brother.

Harriet was eager to see what he had to offer as a teacher. He'd nearly been killed by an Inferius trying to save Harriet's sisters. Even if he was secretive, Harriet didn't think she could ever forget owing him that.

The only person more excited than Harriet to see Captain Kane teach was Rachel, but that was to be expected. The moment the bell rang, Rachel had grabbed up her bag and left the room before Professor Trelawney had finished giving out their homework. Harriet wasn't far behind.

* * *

Harriet came to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom with Ronnie in tow. She'd all but ran to get her. Rachel was already inside the room.

Harriet peered in. Captain Kane and Rachel were embracing, Rachel, kicking her feet happily. Harriet's heart melted a little. This was the first genuine smile she had seen on Captain Kane's face since the Yule Ball.

Captain Kane set Rachel down, and the two began talking quietly. Harriet hesitated, not wanting to interrupt.

"Come in, Miss Potter," Captain Kane's voice called out.

Harriet slowly stepped into the room. Captain Kane was returning to his desk, while Rachel was sitting at a table right at the front of the room.

Harriet and Ronnie took their usual place. Harriet took the time to study the room. It was different than it had ever been under any of the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. The walls were covered with maps of what looked like battles; little dots moving about the terrain.

Captain Kane was still dressed in his finest uniform. Harriet wondered if that was just because today was the first day.

The rest of the class began arriving. Hermione, Kieran, and Marcus all hurried over, sitting with Harriet and Ronnie. They were grinning just as excitedly.

Captain Kane was leaning back on his desk casually, counting the heads. When everyone had arrived, he stood and looked around the room imperiously.

"That's everyone, we can start," he said, though there was still five minutes until class began.

No one argued, however.

"As you were told at the start of year feast, my name is Captain Aaron Kane. It's Captain Kane. I'm just here as a favour, so we can forget about Professor Kane. I haven't fought my way through a hundred engagements to be called Professor."

The class' smiles were mostly gone. Captain Kane's tone was no-nonsense and commanding. Harriet found herself sitting much straighter in her chair than she usually did.

"Also, I don't have time for questions. I put up with enough of those during my first lessons today. I'm not going to talk about the war. I'm not going to tell you how many people I've killed. I'm not going to tell you how many friends I've lost. I'm here to teach you, and that's what I'm going to do."

Quite a few of the boys around the class looked put out at this declaration. Captain Kane picked up a book from his desk. Harriet recognised it as their textbook, _Defensive Magical Theory_.

"I gotta admit, I didn't have time to come up with much in the way of lesson plans. The Ministry did that for me."

Captain Kane dropped the book in the bin, which Harriet noticed contained another couple of copies.

"And it was complete horseshit. So, I'm going to wing this."

Little scandalised gasps washed over the room. Harriet's jaw was hanging open.

"You can throw away your textbooks, or sell them. What I'd do."

The room was still deathly silent. Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"Yeah?"

"I-if we're not going to follow the Ministry's plan… what are we going to do, Sir…?"

"Talking to Professor McGonagall, you've dealt well with dark creatures, and you've learned what most dark magic is. So what I've got to teach you is how to fight."

"Like duelling?" Dean asked.

Captain Kane scoffed. "Duelling? They still call it that, here?"

The class fell silent again.

Captain Kane rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, duelling's important. It's fallen out of vogue and doesn't mean much in full on wizarding warfare, which by all accounts is going to hit here soon."

Now some murmuring started. This was the second time today that a teacher insinuated that Lord Voldemort was back. At least Harriet thought that's what Captain Kane was insinuating.

"Duelling as a training technique does little more than teach you how to expect attack, dodge and deflect attacks and counter-attack. The most important thing is accuracy. This means target practice."

The class looked around the room. There weren't any targets to be seen.

"They're outside," Captain Kane explained.

"Outside!" Parvati scoffed. "But Prof—Captain—Kane, it's pouring."

"The summer of 1993 we used the cover of Tropical Storm Arlene to invade Texas. Battle of Matagorda County. Foot of rain fell by the time it stopped. If they don't cancel Quadpot for weather, combat won't wait for it, either," Captain Kane trailed off. "And that's as much as I'm telling you."

"Quadpot?" Lavender whispered.

"'Murican version'a Quidditch," AJ replied.

Harriet noted that AJ was giving Captain Kane an icy look. Harriet remembered that AJ was originally from Texas. She probably didn't appreciate hearing about fighting going on in her childhood home. Reminding herself that AJ had joined in thinking Harriet was too dangerous to share a dormitory with, Harriet found she didn't feel all that sympathetic.

"Leave your books and things here," Captain Kane said.

"Can we at least get raincoats?" Lavender asked, pleading a little.

Captain Kane considered. Ten minutes later, they were all standing in the grounds, wearing bin-bags with holes cut out for their heads and arms as rain ponchos. Lavender and Parvati were looking particularly miserable about this. Harriet gave Captain Kane a sideways glance. She had a strong suspicion that he was rather enjoying himself, but as ever, his face remained unreadable.

There were six posts stuck into the ground. Each had a tin can set upon it. Harriet could barely see the cans through the rain.

"Target practice. You can know as many spells as you want, they don't mean a damned thing if you can't hit with them."

"Makes sense," Jackson mumbled.

Rachel said something in agreement, but she was hard to make out, she was already shaking.

"Line up," Captain Kane ordered. "One line per post."

They lined up. Dean and Seamus, apparently eager to prove themselves, took the first spot in two of the lines. Harriet got behind Ronnie, who was bouncing a little with anticipation. To Harriet's surprise, Hermione got near the back of her line.

"Who's going to set up the cans, after?" Neville asked. He clearly thought this would be a safer prospect, or perhaps thought he could get out of showing Captain Kane his terrible aim.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, after this morning," Captain Kane said, matter-of-factly. "Aim."

"What spell should we use, Pr—Captain?" Marcus asked.

"Whatever comes to your mind. Just hit the can," Captain Kane said. "Aim."

The first line drew and aimed their wands.

"Fire."

There was a blaze of light and incomprehensible shouts. When the lights faded, all six cans were still standing.

"Again, aim!"

Six frustrated students raised their wands again.

"Fire!"

Again, no hits.

"AGAIN!"

No hits.

"Come on!" Captain Kane commanded, strolling up and down the line. "The enemy's advancing! They're going to kill you! Hit them first! Fire!"

Four of the six spells collided with their cans. Ronnie, Dean, Kieran, and Rachel all looked both surprised and pleased with themselves. Captain Kane flicked his wand, and all the cans hopped back onto the posts.

"Line is fatigued! Enemy still advancing! Second line forward! Keep holding the line! Come on!"

Harriet stepped forward with the second line.

"Aim!"

Harriet raised her wand.

"Fire!"

" _Stupefy!"_

Harriet's can leapt into the air, jangling away. Captain Kane summoned it.

"Good, Potter. Back of the line. Next! Aim!"

Captain Kane's energy was infectious. He was moving eagerly amongst the students, his face bright and his eyes twinkling. He looked alive again. He didn't sound frustrated when they missed. He kept encouraging and kept pushing. Harriet's heart was racing a little. She even forgot how wet and cold it was.

On and on it went. Only Harriet managed to hit her can on the first try. After the whole class had tried, Captain Kane was looking disappointed.

"It's ten yards," Captain Kane said.

"We're cold," Parvati said, irritably.

"And wet," Lavender sniffled.

Captain Kane flicked his wand, and reset the cans.

"Thinks he's so hot," Dean muttered under his breath.

Captain Kane chuckled. "You think this is cold? Just imagine doing this in the cold of the Rockies under spell and gunfire."

"Gunfire?" Seamus scoffed. "What good're guns against magic?"

Captain Kane sniffed. His eyes drifted to Harriet.

"Miss Potter. I'm informed you can do a Shield Charm?"

"I—yes?" Harriet stammered.

"Step to the front, please."

Harriet slowly moved to the front of the lines.

"When I say go, draw your wand, and cast a Shield Charm."

"S-sir?"

Captain Kane winked. "Trust me. This is very educational."

"Yes sir," Harriet said.

Captain Kane turned to the cans.

"Draw."

Harriet reached for her wand. In one fluid motion, Captain Kane tossed his wand into the air, reaching his right hand into his coat. He caught the wand in his left hand, at the same time drawing a pistol. It was old-fashioned looking, a revolver like the kind from old Westerns.

Harriet was just about to shout _Protego_ when an earsplitting bang caused her to jump and nearly drop her wand. There were five more bangs after that. When the bangs stopped, all six of the cans were scattered about the posts; noticeable holes punched through them.

Harriet blinked. She hadn't even been able to cast the charm before Captain Kane shot all six cans.

The class were all lowering their hands from their ears, staring in shock. Captain Kane slid the pistol back into its holster in his coat, patting it. He looked back at Seamus, then checked his watch.

"That's how good they are, Finnigan. Class dismissed."

The students all began drifting back towards the school. Harriet was so shocked she'd forgotten just how wet she was. She was starting to shiver again. No one spoke the whole way back to the school. Whether they were too cold and wet, or too shocked, Harriet wasn't sure.

As they reached the entrance, Harriet saw Counsellor Umbridge standing just inside, out of the rain. She wasn't watching the approaching students, however. Instead, she was looking past them, out into the grounds. Her eyes were fixed on Captain Kane, wearing an expression that gave Harriet a chill deeper than any storm could ever give her.


	18. Percy and Skrewt

**Chapter 18**

Percy and Skrewt

* * *

"I must say, living in one's own head is hard enough…"

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

 _The world shook. More blasts and explosions ripped through the air. She could hear screams. Where were her parents? Where are Aaron and Blaine? There's Aaron! But what's that on the floor…?_

 _Something fell past her face. The ceiling was caving in! No, it was fluffs of yarn. It was raining the weird misshapen hats Hermione was knitting last night for the house-elves. Ronnie's being buried in them, trying to climb out._

 _She was floating. She must have taken one of those fainting sweets Fred and George were testing on first years last night before Hermione and Marcus told them off. Fred and Angelina are snogging. Oh, Merlin, she's dreaming… Wait, why is she holding a revolver?_

 _The door comes ever closer. She can't stop herself. She wants to see in that door. What's behind that door?!_

"Harriet?"

Harriet grunted, blinking her blurry eyes open. She rolled over to see the familiar shape of Hermione leaning over her.

"Hmm?" Harriet mumbled, sitting up.

"It's morning," Hermione said.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" Harriet asked, embarrassed.

Hermione puzzled. "No?"

"Huh, that's good," Harriet admitted. "I had more weird dreams…"

Hermione sat beside Harriet, looking worried. "More?"

"Yeah," Harriet admitted. "Just weird… random things. Like… memories that aren't my own?"

Hermione grimaced. "Harriet… do you think this is related to your Legilimency?"

Hermione was whispering. She glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the room. Harriet knew why Hermione was worrying. People were worried enough about her being an Obscurial. She could only imagine what would happen if they found out she could read minds.

"I've thought that," Harriet admitted.

Hermione looked grave. "Well, they aren't fun, but I'm sure your lessons with Professor Snape will help."

Hermione looked off, musing. "It would explain why you've been having trouble sleeping."

Harriet was about to slide out of bed, but Hermione put a hand on hers.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Harriet…" Hermione said.

Harriet smiled a little. "Well of course."

Hermione smiled back before rising to let Harriet up. Harriet dressed, and they headed down to the common room. Hermione quickly went to the spot where she'd left the misshapen, knitted hats. To her disappointment, they were all still there. The elves had neatly picked up the trash she had placed on the pile but left all the hats.

Fred and George were giving Hermione cool looks. She'd threatened to write to Mrs Weasley if they continued testing their products on first-years. Harriet gave Fred sideways glances where he sat with Angelina. She looked down at the silver bracelet he had given her for Christmas of her third-year.

Why the hell was this so hard? In films and books, it was always so clear who the best person was, but the reality was proving quite different for Harriet. Fred wasn't perfect, but he could be very sweet, and he'd always been there for her when she needed someone. But Finn was too, and he'd admitted being in love with her.

Harriet's throat clenched at that thought. Finn was in love with her.

Harriet led her friends out through the portrait hole. She didn't want to think about those things anymore. She had enough on her mind. The Great Hall was abuzz with gossip, but for once, Harriet was sure it wasn't about her. Most eyes that she could see were on Captain Kane.

He was sitting back in his chair as though nothing was happening. He was casually sipping coffee while reading a book. Harriet squinted, just able to make out the title: _The Book of Five Rings_.

"He is a warrior and a scholar," Mayu Watanuki said wistfully.

She and the rest of the Gryffindor fourth-years were sitting close by. Mayu, Minako Minagawa, and Minami Takamiya all sighed dreamily watching him.

"How so?" Ryan Yukisaki asked.

"He is reading _The Book of Five Rings_ ," Minako said importantly. "They are the teachings of Miyamoto Musashi, the world's greatest swordsman. He was never defeated in sixty duels!"

Minami and Mayu nodded in agreement. Ryan was staring at them blankly.

Mayu gave Ryan a surprised, almost pitying look. "Yukisaki-san, do you know nothing of your heritage?"

Ryan lowered his head a little, looking slightly ashamed. "I know some, but not…"

Ginny's ears turned red, always a Weasley warning sign.

"He's lived his whole life in Britain," Ginny said defensively. "This _is_ his heritage."

Mayu looked as though Ginny had smacked her before she too lowered her head. Minako and Minami looked affronted.

"Gomen-nasai…" Mayu muttered under her breath.

"She's new here, Ginny," Minako declared. "She's still learning."

"What's going on here?" came the voice of Percy—now professor—Weasley.

The group of fourth-years fell silent. Most were looking up at him with apprehension, except for Ginny, who was defiant. Ginny was about to say something when Mayu stood up and bowed to him.

"I was inconsiderate and hurt Yukisaki-san's feelings, Weasley-sensei," Mayu said.

Percy blinked taken aback at the up-front admission of guilt.

"Oh, I-I see, Watanuki-kun," Percy said, recovering and returning her little bow. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Mayu looked briefly impressed. Harriet supposed Percy was addressing her correctly. She was having trouble making sense of all the different suffixes Mayu used addressing people.

Percy smiled indulgently at Mayu. "I previously worked in the office of International Magical Cooperation, you know? I had to learn all about the varied, fascinating cultures of Four Nations students."

Mayu turned to Ryan and bowed to him. "Please accept my apology, Yuk—Ryan."

Ryan went as red as Ginny's hair. "Th-that's okay, Mayu. Really."

Ginny rolled her eyes, resuming eating.

Percy was studying the table. "You know, we have quite a variety of students in Gryffindor house, now. Quite astonishing. You know what?" he smiled down at the fourth-years again. "What do you say, as a treat for Gryffindor House, one of these weekends we have an international event? Something where we can all share bits of our culture and heritages? Really bring Gryffindor House together?"

"That… would be pretty cool, Professor," Katy Tyler admitted.

The rest nodded in agreement. Even Ginny looked as though she was having a hard time disapproving of this plan. Harriet had to admit that she thought it was a good idea, too, even if she was annoyed with Percy for what he'd said in the _Daily Prophet_ over the summer about her being brainwashed by Solomon Kinney and Dumbledore.

Suddenly Percy flicked his wand just in time to stop a pair of roast kippers from hitting the side of his head.

"Nice try, but that's detention for each of you," Percy said resignedly.

No one was in any doubt who he meant.

"The glory is in the struggle, Perce," Fred called from farther down the table.

Widespread giggles swept over the Gryffindors, and more than a few Hufflepuffs. Harriet couldn't help but join in. Even Hermione's lips were twitching.

Percy moved up to the staff table. He attempted to engage Captain Kane in conversation, but Captain Kane gave him such a cold look that Percy quickly became much more interested in his breakfast.

Marcus was prodding his food with his fork. Of all of them, Marcus had gotten along the worst with Percy. He'd received numerous detentions from Percy over the years for standing up to Percy's authoritarian reign as a prefect and then head boy.

"He does seem to have matured a little," Hermione said, glancing sideways at Marcus. "He's…"

"Downright friendly," Kieran admitted.

Marcus merely shrugged.

"At least he doesn't think you've been brainwashed," Harriet said miserably.

Marcus grimaced. "Sorry… you're right."

"Still wonder what Fern meant?" Kieran pondered. "He doesn't seem any weirder than usual…"

"Maybe that's what's weird?" Marcus chuckled.

Kieran looked around. "Where is Fern?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione explained. "It's so frustrating with her being in Ursula House with all its secrets."

"Better get used to it," Marcus muttered. "It's only the second day…"

Just then, Rachel came up to them. She was wringing her hands in worry.

"Have any of you seen Jackson?" she asked, looking at Kieran and Marcus in particular.

Marcus grimaced. "He came to bed last night, but he left early this morning."

Rachel bit her lip with worry, bouncing on the balls of her feet a little.

"Rachel, dear, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harriet's forehead was hurting. She was starting to feel anxious as well.

"He… the whole thing with the pistol yesterday upset him, I can tell, but he doesn't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure he's alright," Kieran said gently. "Maybe he just went for a walk. If he's not in Charms then we can start to worry, I think."

"Have you checked the hospital wing?" Marcus suggested.

Rachel's eyes widened. "I haven't! You don't think? I'll go right now!"

"Rachel," Hermione said rising and putting a hand on Rachel's arm. "If he's in the hospital wing he's getting the best care he could ever hope for. There's no need to panic."

"You're right," Rachel said, calming slightly. "Still, I'll go check the hospital wing. Thanks."

They finished breakfast. They were just heading out the door into the entrance hall when a girl suddenly appeared in front of Harriet. They bumped into each other. Harriet took a step back, but the girl continued past Harriet.

"Sorry, in a hurry," the girl said.

Harriet watched after the girl, too taken aback by the abruptness of the encounter to say anything. She recognised the girl, but couldn't place her name. She'd come with the Americans and was in Ravenclaw.

"The hell, Ash?" Ronnie asked.

The girl said nothing, continuing to sit with Fern's old friends. She sat next to Holly Cambridge, and the pair immediately began whispering to each other out of the corners of their mouths. Just then, Harriet remembered seeing the girl sitting with Holly Cambridge outside the Great Hall during the Yule Ball, giving Holly the kind of smile she wanted Finn to give her.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked.

"Ashley Roth," Ronnie said. "One of the Yanks. She's usually really shy and quiet."

They said no more on the strange subject as they headed off to Charms. Harriet was relieved to see that Rachel had indeed found Jackson. He looked ghostly pale and twitchy.

"M'fine," Jackson mumbled as Rachel dabbed his forehead with a hankie for him.

"We need to take you to the hospital wing," Rachel said. "Or you at least need some sleep!"

"I got sleep," Jackson retorted.

"How much?" Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"…maybe an hour," Jackson mumbled guiltily.

At that moment, Professor Flitwick opened the door and ushered the students inside. After they sat, Professor Flitwick joined the refrain of their teachers the previous day in launching at once into dire warnings about the importance of their upcoming O.W.L.s. Fortunately, he set them to rehashing the Summoning Charm that he had taught them last year. As Harriet now had ample practice, this meant she didn't have to add to the homework that Professor Robertson had given them.

Ronnie's feet seemed to grow heavier with each step towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"Oh Ronnie," Hermione said gently. "It's going to be alright."

"You weren't there," Ronnie growled. "The things he said to Dad…"

"Well then this is your chance to be the bigger person," Hermione smiled.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. If Harriet knew Ronnie, she was strongly considering throwing food at Percy's head as well. Possibly worse.

Probably worse.

Percy was waiting for them. He looked perfectly at ease as the students entered and took their usual seats.

"Welcome Gryffindors," Percy smiled around at them. "Some very familiar faces."

No one responded. Percy seemed bound and determined to press on with his lesson despite any awkwardness.

"Now we're all here; I suppose I should get the most unpleasant bit out of the way. You all know what I'm about to bring up, yes?"

"O.W.L.s," the class said in unison, sounding miserable.

Percy chortled. "Precisely. I know it doesn't seem like it, but O.W.L.s are critical in helping you find a future career path that best suits your talents. It's what your education is all about!"

Harriet and Hermione exchanged sideways glances. As Marcus had joked, so far the only weird thing about Percy Harriet noticed was how normal he was acting. He seemed genuinely happy to be teaching.

Ronnie and Marcus weren't paying much attention. Percy seemed to be overlooking them. Harriet figured he was smart enough to know why neither of them was being all that friendly just yet.

Harriet's attention was starting to wan. Percy Weasley. She'd been around him plenty ever since coming to Hogwarts. She'd stayed at his house before. She'd kept his secret that he had a girlfriend for him (not that Percy had known that Harriet knew). And yet he had the gall to tell the _Daily Prophet_ that Solomon Kinney was controlling Harriet and Professor Dumbledore was in league with him. _Like Dumbledore needs Solomon Kinney's help to be more popular than Fudge and get voted into his spot as Minister for Magic!_

"Miss Potter-Dusk?"

The room was quiet. Harriet was looking around. Everyone was looking back at her.

Percy's face was kind and worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," Harriet said quickly.

"Okay…" he sounded doubtful. "Please turn to page 188 in our text. We're starting Vanishing Spells today. While they're easier than Conjuring Spells, which you'll study at N.E.W.T. level, they are still incredibly difficult, so you will all need to study hard on them and focus."

Percy wasn't wrong. Harriet's sense of frustration grew and grew with each failed attempt to vanish her snail. Hermione didn't help. She'd succeeded in vanishing her snail on the third try and was now trying to give Harriet pep-talks and pointers. Harriet bitterly wondered why she was focusing so much on Harriet. Ronnie was having just as hard a time as Harriet was.

"I'll get it, Hermione!" Harriet snapped, louder than she'd intended.

Where was her anger coming from? She hadn't slept particularly well, for sure. She hadn't been sleeping well at all if she was honest with herself.

"Miss Potter-Dusk, are you sure you're alright?" Percy asked.

Harriet swallowed and took a few breaths to calm herself. She could hear Parvati and Lavender whispering a few rows behind her. She decided to take a couple more calming breaths.

"Now, now," Percy said, addressing the two girls. "There's nothing to worry about. Harriet's just had a hard past-year, and she needs kindness and respect."

Harriet blinked. Respect? Who the hell was Percy to talk about respect? However, did this mean he didn't think she was an Obscurial? Harriet narrowed her eyes. _Not good enough._

"Yeah, I'm not dangerous, I'm just _Confunded_ or something," Harriet grumbled. This time she wanted to be heard.

Dean snorted back what sounded like a laugh. Percy looked affronted. Something about that shocked look on Percy's face made Harriet feel deeply satisfied.

Harriet wanted him to shout. She wanted him to get angry. Instead, Percy gathered himself.

"Now is not the time or place for such a discussion, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said. "Everyone, please resume."

The class ceased muttering and was filled with students saying _"Evanesco!"_ at increasingly irritable volumes. Harriet was feeling even more troubled. Percy kept calling her Potter-Dusk. Not even Captain Kane had remembered to do that. She looked up at Percy. He had been the one to witness the adoption. Percy's name was on her official adoption documents. Somehow, she had felt suspicious of that. But what did this mean? If anything at all?

By the end of class, Hermione remained the only student to vanish her snail successfully. Percy showered praise on her for her talents. Hermione looked as though she wanted to be pleased with herself, but out of friendship with Harriet and Ronnie, she kept herself to simply smiling.

"Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said as the students finished putting away their snails. "Please see me at my desk."

Harriet's guard went up at once. Percy's voice was calm, perhaps even caring, but she had never once been called to the teacher's desk at the end of a lesson for something good.

Percy sat behind his desk as Harriet reached him. He picked up a small paper card and held it out to her.

"What's this?" Harriet asked, taking it.

"It is a referral, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said. "And despite our past familiarities, you are now to refer to me as 'sir' or 'professor'."

"A referral for what, sir?" Harriet asked.

"To see Counsellor Umbridge," Percy explained.

"Why?" Harriet asked, before remembering. "Professor."

Percy's face was kind.

"You've been through a great deal, Harriet, a great deal… no one's going to deny that," Percy went on. "I'm not sure what sort of help you've had with your experiences, but I want to you know that we are here for you. We are here to help, whatever terrible things have happened."

"Like the Ministry _Obliviating_ six-hundred Muggles and Squibs, sir?" Harriet asked before she could stop herself.

Percy's lips tightened. "The Ministry's darkest hour…" he admitted. "It's part of why I got promoted… despite the… Crouch unpleasantness…"

Percy gave his head a shake. "Sorry, Miss Potter-Dusk, irrelevant. Anyway, I am going to tell Counsellor Umbridge that I spoke with you about some counselling sessions. Perhaps at a meal, today, stop up to the staff table and have a word with her. She'll be expecting it."

"Y-yes, sir," Harriet said.

She pocketed the card and bid Percy good morning before heading off after her friends who were waiting for her at the door.

"What'd he want?" Ronnie asked at once, not caring that her voice was certainly loud enough to have carried far enough for Percy to hear.

"Said he wants me to talk to Counsellor Umbridge," Harriet shrugged.

Kieran's eyes narrowed. "Did he?"

"Yeah," Harriet said.

Kieran chewed the inside of his lip. He clearly remained dubious of Counsellor Umbridge's qualifications.

"Dunno," Harriet said. "I don't think I need it. I'll have Sebastian back soon."

Harriet reached back into her pocket for the card. It had slipped down, and as Harriet dug for it, she paused. There was something else in her pocket.

Harriet pulled out a small, folded up piece of parchment. She paused, opening it.

 _Harriet,_

 _I'm sorry to have to do this so indirectly. I'm Holly Cambridge. I regret having to make Ashley use some of her skills she'd rather forget about, but I have little choice. She's the only person I trust to get you this note._

 _Something is very weird about Umbridge House. Umbridge is up to something. We need to talk. Just the two of us. Meet in the library tomorrow lunchtime. Confirm Umbridge, Filch, and Weasley are in the Great Hall first. She gets on too well with Filch._

 _Your friend Scott is compromised. The Aurors are watching Colm. We think they're looking for Finn. They must have found out he disappeared. They might be looking for his memories, too. Something's wrong with Colm. Something's wrong with everyone. Can't say any more. Destroy this._

 _Tomorrow lunchtime._

 _Holly Cambridge_

Harriet stared at the note, trying to process it. Umbridge House? Was that a slip, or a new slang for the house? It certainly seemed more appropriate.

"Who's that from?" Kieran asked.

"Holly," Harriet replied.

"Holly?" Ronnie asked. "Cambridge? When'd she give you that?"

"I think that Ashley girl put it in my pocket when she bumped into me," Harriet explained, handing the note to Marcus, who drew his wand and set the note on fire at once.

"You are way too eager to do that," Ronnie said.

"Jealous," Marcus retorted.

Ronnie stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did she want?" Hermione asked.

Harriet looked around the group. She couldn't tell Kieran what Holly had said about Scott. She did not regret her eagerness to hand the note to Marcus for immolation.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow. Just me and her."

Hermione, Marcus, and Kieran exchanged looks. Ronnie, however, didn't look that bothered.

"I bet it's important. Holly's pretty cool. She doesn't seem like the other Rathlin kids. She hates that Umbridge woman, for one."

"Okay, that's reassuring," Kieran said, smiling again.

"She sounds really worried," Harriet said. "She said there's something really bad going on in her house… I think that's why she's being so paranoid and only wants to meet me alone."

Marcus snorted. "Well, this is a fun position to be in… you get one note telling you to meet with Umbridge, and another telling you to meet with someone else because Umbridge is shady…"

Harriet grimaced. He had a point. This was going to get interesting in ways that probably weren't going to be very fun.

* * *

Harriet kept stealing glances over towards Holly Cambridge at lunch. Holly was doing an excellent job of ignoring Harriet, talking quietly with Ashley and her other old Rathlin friends. Harriet had to admit she was impressed. She didn't know if she could act that casual around her friends if she suspected something was wrong with them all.

Counsellor Umbridge wasn't there, to Harriet's relief. She wasn't ready to put on the 'casual/nonchalant' act with her right now after reading Holly's letter. She needed some time first.

There was more gossip amongst the students, again Harriet was sure they were talking about Captain Kane. Her suspicion was confirmed by Nan and Emma who excitedly sat with Harriet.

"We had our first Defence Against the Dark Arts class!" Nan declared.

"Captain Kane is amazing," Emma agreed.

"Did he shoot cans?" Marcus chuckled.

"Ya-huh!" both girls beamed.

"Least it wasn't raining for you," Ronnie said.

"We also got there early when he was still teaching the Ravenclaw N.E.W.T. students," Nan said, ignoring Ronnie. "He challenged them to hit just one can before he could knock down all of them."

"And I'm guessing he won?" Kieran said, his lips twitching.

"Big time!" Emma said.

"Though I think most of the Ravenclaws just wanted to see the pistol shoot…" Nan mused.

"I guess he's teaching everyone the same thing," Rachel chimed, having listened in. "He said we're all far behind in proper defence training."

"When did he say that?"

"Last night," Rachel said.

She looked around at the confused faces and shrugged. "He's my brother. We talk."

"Better than I can say about my brother," Ronnie muttered, shooting a dirty glance at Percy.

"I thought you handled yourself very well," Hermione said encouragingly.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "I couldn't say anything without exploding…"

"That's kind of what I meant," Hermione replied. "You managed not to say anything…"

Harriet now appreciated why Hermione hadn't tried to talk to Ronnie in class.

"Bonjour, all," Fern said, sitting beside Hermione.

"Good afternoon," Kieran smiled at her.

"How was Herbology?" Hermione asked.

"Great," Fern smiled. "Really like Professor Sprout. Think I'd like to be in her house if I'd had the chance. Though Ravenclaw's a close second…"

She gave Kieran a teasing little glance. Harriet could tell she was trying to goad him a little. Nan had gone very quiet again, while Emma was giving Fern a cool look. Harriet felt herself a little torn. On the one hand, she liked Kieran and Fern as a pair. On the other hand, she understood how Nan felt. She did appreciate Emma's indignation on her little sister's behalf.

"Have you had Professor Namander, yet?" Hermione asked Fern.

"No," Fern said. "He looks… odd."

An exaggerated sigh came from nearby. They looked down the table to see Rolf Scamander burying his head in his hands.

"You alright, mate?" Marcus asked, looking at him worried.

"I'm fine," Rolf said irritably. He got up and left the table at once.

"Wow, he's grouchy for a Scamander," Ronnie observed.

Kieran sighed. "He's… dealing with a lot."

"How so?" Fern asked.

Marcus shook his head. "Well Professor Namander is his grandfather, Newt Scamander. Rolf has no idea why he's here, or why he's pretending to be someone else, but I guess they don't get along so well."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

Marcus shrugged. "He's in our year."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Then how come he hasn't been in any of our classes?"

"He was home-schooled," Kieran said. "So academically, he's ahead of us; he's taking sixth-year level classes."

"Ohhhh," Ronnie nodded. "that explains it."

Hermione looked a little ruffled.

"Oh relax," Marcus chuckled. "You're still the smartest in the school. You just didn't cheat like him."

Hermione went scarlet, but Harriet could tell she was quite flattered.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were standing in the grounds next to Hagrid's still vacant hut. Harriet was having a hard time keeping herself from worrying. However, if Professor Sutler and Professor Stratton weren't back, then she was sure Hagrid still being gone was according to plan. But she did miss him, dearly.

Ronnie was practically vibrating with excitement. Dora smiled affectionately at her, as she always did whenever Ronnie's childish excitement bubbled over. Even Pansy and Pixie were looking eager to see what the great Newt Scamander had to offer, even if he was incognito for reasons no one understood.

"Welcome, welcome," came the cheerful, if aged, voice of Professor Namander.

He stepped around the edge of Hagrid's hut, moving towards them leaning heavily on his walking stick. Harriet felt a bit of affection rise in her too. He put her rather in mind of a much older Kieran if he decided to follow Magizoology rather than healing.

"Good afternoon, professor!" Ronnie blurted out, still trembling slightly.

A wave of giggles washed over the class, but Professor Namander smiled gently behind his false-beard.

"And a good afternoon to you as well, Miss Weasley," he chortled.

"He knows me," Ronnie gasped, her jaw hanging open. Dora rolled her eyes and closed it for her with a fingertip.

Professor Namander's old eyes scanned the students.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin, eh? Well, that'll make the class rather interesting."

"It is a pleasure to study under you, Professor," Parvati said sycophantically.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Patil," Professor Namander said, hobbling past her, beckoning the students to follow him.

Harriet felt her anger boil to the surface again. Parvati and Lavender were following Professor Namander with equal excitement to Ronnie. However, Harriet knew full well that neither were that interested in magical creatures. They were just happy not to have a class being taught by Hagrid.

Dora was walking along after Parvati and Lavender, mimicking them behind their backs, though exaggerating to make them seem air-headed and vapid. Harriet and her friends, and quite a few Gryffindors and Slytherins sniggered at this.

Professor Namander lead them towards the paddock where Hagrid had shown them the Hippogriffs, and Professor Sutler, the Ceryneian deer. Harriet could hear hooves, which piqued her interest. However, she also heard deep laughter. No sooner had she heard it when Jackson gasped. He pushed past everyone, running towards the paddock.

Professor Namander merely chortled watching the boy hurry into the woods, his old eyes twinkling merrily. Harriet heard Jackson's cry of delight and knew at once whom the laughter and hoof stomps had belonged. It was Epeius.

The class broke into the clearing around the paddock. Sure enough, Epeius was inside the paddock, dancing around happily with Jackson. Harriet glanced around the class. Even Pansy and Pixie were having a hard time not looking charmed at the sight of handsome Jackson's bright, smiling face as the pretty horse pranced around him. Rachel's expression was more than a little dreamy.

However, Harriet then noticed that the pair were not alone in the paddock. All around, ruffling their feathers and flapping their stubby wings, milling about and squawking in agitation, were birds Harriet recognised for a change.

Harriet was about to speak when Ronnie shrieked with excitement.

"Diricawl! Diricawl! Diricawl! Diricawl!" Ronnie declared, jumping up and down and clapping with glee.

"Diricawl?" Harriet asked. "Aren't they called dodos?"

"Both correct," Professor Namander chortled, dabbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

"But I thought they were extinct," Harriet said.

"Something we've tried hard to ensure Muggles keep thinking," Professor Namander said, "For the protection of the diricawl and other creatures. Muggles thought they wiped out the diricawl, or dodo as they called them, many years ago. Muggles felt a bit guilty about this and so started to care better for creatures. We let them get on with it."

The diricawl were starting to calm down as Jackson and Epeius' antics ceased, and Ronnie stopped hopping up and down clapping. Now she was down on her knees, cooing at them through the fence.

"Not to say that we of the magical world have not come close to repeating the Muggles' mistakes… we very nearly wiped out the graphorn, and numerous other magical species, and in a few cases succeeded…"

Professor Namander cleared his throat.

Blaise Zabini was looking dubious at the portly birds. "Alright, so other than a nice meal, what are these good for?"

Professor Namander was about to reply when Ronnie rounded on him. "And why does a magical creature have to be 'useful' to be worth anything?"

Blaise scowled at her. Most of the Gryffindors sniggered tauntingly at Zabini, as did a few of the less awful Slytherins, and all of the alright ones.

"That's quite right," Professor Namander said. "You're Miss Ronnie Weasley, aren't you?" Professor Namander said, scratching under his fake beard before remembering and taking his hand out to scratch through it instead.

"Yes, Professor," Ronnie said, breathless at being addressed by one of her heroes.

Professor Namander chortled. "Yes, my predecessors Professor Hagrid and Sutler both left me notes about you and your interests in magical creatures, birds in particular. Why I thought starting off in avian fashion would be the correct decision."

Ronnie was grinning a little dumbstruck.

"And I started with the diricawl precisely because of their being eaten," Professor Namander said, sadly.

The class listened with surprising attention. Harriet was sure that even if Care of Magical Creatures was not everyone's favourite subject, they all saw through his thin disguise, and were eager to hear the words of such an expert in the field.

"Long ago, Muggles and wizards alike found the sweet diricawl on the island of Mauritius. It did not know how to deal with humans at first. The poor things had never seen them before."

Professor Namander hobbled up to the edge of the paddock. He bent low, gently rubbing the top of the long beak of the largest specimen. It cooed and warbled in appreciation.

"They were first discovered in 1598," Professor Namander said. "Humans began hunting them for food… Mauritius, upon its discovery, became a vital stop for ships sailing for India. In those days they had to go all the way around the southern tip of Africa. The last recorded wild diricawl on Mauritius was in 1662…"

Parvati gasped. She wasn't being a kiss-up now. Harriet realised the horrible truth too. That was less than a hundred years.

"The diricawl has a special property… it can Apparate short distances, much like we humans can. It cannot Apparate nearly as far, but enough to evade predators. There was one predator it could not evade, however."

Professor Namander tickled under another's beak. "Rats… they invaded the island and began raiding diricawl nests. The adults could evade humans and cats and dogs with ease… but their eggs were helpless."

Professor Namander lifted his floppy, wide-brimmed hat off his head and ran a hand over his bald-spot. Harriet's lips twitched as she noticed this made the ear-hooks all the more obvious.

"It was only by luck the diricawl survived…" Professor Namander went on. "Some were relocated to the nearby island of Reunion and other uninhabited islands. So the diricawl survived, but to this day the island of Mauritius is empty of them."

"But they're so sweet," AJ said, looking at the birds with pity and affection.

"These have been raised in captivity," Professor Namander explained. "They have never had a reason to fear humans… just as their ancestors didn't."

"May we pet them?" Dora's Slytherin friend, Sae, asked.

"Of course, of course," Professor Namander said. "Though it is best to approach slowly and quietly, and with food."

Professor Namander reached down as if grabbing for something. His hand closed on air, and he stared at the spot for a while, sadness radiating from him.

Harriet's eyebrows twitched. She suddenly had a clear image of a dusty, old, brown case. It was something precious, a treasure beyond words.

She was distracted by Professor Namander drawing his wand and giving it a flick, mumbling " _Accio"_. A pail came floating towards them, settling down by the fence.

Ronnie was the first to reach into the pail. She drew out not seeds, but a handful of blueberries. The diricawl became restless again, but now they seemed excited, wiggling their fluffy tails almost like excited dogs. Professor Namander stayed back, smiling approvingly.

Ronnie did not hold her hand out, however. Instead, she spread the blueberries the ground in front of the portly birds. They began darting their large-beaked heads down with surprising rapidity, gobbling up the little fruit. Ronnie giggled again.

She finally stood up and moved back. AJ hurried up now, reaching into the pail and pulling out some berries. Unlike Ronnie, she held her hand out to them.

"Wait!" Professor Namander said, but it was too late.

AJ yelped in pain and drew her hand back. There was a noticeable cut on her palm, and the diricawl yelped and squawked. In an instant, the whole flock was on the entire opposite side of the paddock; so fast they could only have apparated.

"Ow, ow, ow," AJ hissed, a little trickle of blood forming on the cut.

"Dear oh dear," Professor Namander said, hobbling over to AJ and taking her hand gingerly in his. "Yes, a nasty nip there. Gotta watch out for that. Unwise to let a diricawl feed from your hand. Not their fault, don't know their own strength or the sharpness of their beaks."

Professor Namander had his wand out, gently tracing the tip back and forth across AJ's hand. As the class watched, the blood vanished, and the cut seemed to seal itself again, vanishing without even a scar.

"Blimey, could give Miss Momori and Madam Pomfrey a run for their money, sir," Dean Thomas declared.

Professor Namander chuckled. "Years of experience, mistakes are, after all, the very best teacher."

AJ was looking at her hand. She was still sulking. Harriet didn't know why, but despite her hostile feelings towards AJ, Parvati, and Lavender over the dormitory issue, she felt a twinge of sympathy for AJ. Parvati put an arm around AJ's shoulder.

"They reminded me of our chickens back home," she said under her breath.

"Had chickens, did you?" Professor Namander asked, smiling. "Lovely birds. Fascinating and so fun."

AJ sniffed and nodded. It was an odd moment. Harriet was used to seeing AJ being tough, a consummate tomboy who hated the fact that the Hogwarts uniform required her to wear a skirt. It was almost unsettling to see her being so vulnerable, particularly in front of the whole class.

"And turkeys," AJ went on.

"You'll have to tell me all about them," Professor Namander said. "Now, come along here."

Professor Namander guided AJ up to the paddock fence again. She clearly wanted to keep her distance, but Professor Namander leaned down as best he could, scooping out more berries and spread them over the ground. The diricawl returned, eating furiously again. He very gently rested a hand on top of the largest one's back. He stroked gently with the feathers. Once it finished eating, the diricawl clacked its beak contentedly and puffed up, settling down on the ground and cooing in appreciation of the petting.

"Give it a try," Professor Namander said, moving back.

AJ knelt. Her hand was trembling a bit with trepidation as she reached out for the diricawl, but it made no move to pull away. It kept sitting peacefully as AJ slowly set her hand on its fluffy back.

"Whoa," AJ said.

"Yes… good so few people know they're still around, eh? Imagine how people would treat them if they knew their feathers were this soft? They'd be harvested for their feathers at once…"

Zabini was suddenly giving the diricawl a shrewd look that unsettled Harriet deeply. Professor Namander didn't seem to notice.

The class began to move forward again. Harriet almost gasped herself when she set her hand on the fluffy back of the diricawl. It didn't feel like feathers, more like she was caressing a living, breathing, cotton ball.

She ended up with one of the younger, smaller ones. It warbled and cooed looking up at her, before nimbly nipping off one of the buttons on her sleeve-cuff.

"Hey," she giggled as the diricawl swallowed—and promptly spat back out—the button.

"Ah-ah," Professor Namander smiled. "They do tend to peck at shiny things, yes."

"Just a button," Harriet giggled. "There's more important things…"

"I can sew on a new one," Hermione said.

"…That might not be such a good idea," Ronnie cautioned. "If your knitting's any indication."

Hermione didn't speak to Ronnie for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harriet tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep. It had to be well past midnight.

She was clutching Finn close. They might be looking for him? They might be looking for his memories? What if Colm asks her to see them? Why hasn't he already? Something's wrong; something's very, very wrong.

Harriet tosses more, stroking the little jar. What was she going to do? What if the Ministry found Finn first? What would they do to him? What was she going to do?

What was she going to do?


	19. The Premonitory Portrait

**Chapter 19**

The Premonitory Portrait

* * *

"In the darkest times, the tiniest flickers of light can sometimes help as much as a thousand candles."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

All through breakfast, Harriet was sure that Professor Umbridge was watching her. Harriet's paranoia was likely not helped by the fact she had not slept the previous night. She couldn't think of what to do with Finn. She shouldn't have brought him to Hogwarts. She should have left him in Mountain Home.

Harriet could barely focus in her classes that morning. Professor Robertson's lesson was interesting, but Harriet could barely keep her eyes open. She was so tired that by the time they got to their next class, she had already forgotten what Professor Robertson's lecture had focused upon. Luckily, Hermione offered her notes for Harriet to read after she got some proper rest.

Harriet stood outside the Great Hall while Ronnie checked the coast was clear. If Holly was there, Ronnie would tell her that Harriet was waiting in the library.

"Umbridge, Filch, and Perce all accounted for," Ronnie said. "But Holly's not there. She might be in the library already."

"Thanks!"

Harriet hurried off towards the library. Her mind raced as she went. Should she give Finn to Holly? Maybe that would be the safest?

Harriet stopped. The pain of what she had seen in the memory stopped her, and guilt washed over her. Finn wanted Harriet to have his memories. It would be a betrayal.

Harriet reached the library. She couldn't remember coming to the library during a meal before. It was deathly silent. She jumped as she caught sight of Professor Robertson sitting at the librarian's desk, eating lunch.

"Oh, h-hello, sir," Harriet said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter," Professor Robertson said. "Trouble sleeping? You seemed a bit dazed in class this morning."

His tone wasn't accusatory, more concerned as he studied her face.

"Yes, sir," Harriet admitted, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I can only imagine, with all you've been through," he said. "Hence I made no remarks in class."

"Thank you, sir," Harriet said. "Why are you eating here alone?"

Professor Robertson chuckled. "I generally eat here alone, though I used to go into the Hog's Head before it began to rival the Three Broomsticks in popularity. I prefer the quiet."

"I can't argue with that," Harriet agreed. "Wait, the Hog's Head's popular?"

Professor Robertson snorted with amused disgust. "Ever since the barman hired a few of the American girls to work there. They cleaned the place top to bottom, it seems. The place is rolling in coin now. People seem more disposed to drink there now with cheeky, smiling American girls running the place."

Professor Robertson shook his head. "I never much cared for people. People are short-sighted and borderline hive-minded. They act before they think, and when they do think they tend to try and follow the group, because it's easier to agree than to argue."

Harriet thought. "I guess you have a point..."

"See, trying to agree in order to fit in already," Professor Robertson said, winking.

Harriet flushed a little. Once more, Professor Robertson had a point, but was Harriet just agreeing again? Or was he right? She was too tired for this.

Professor Robertson picked up a book. "That's why I've always found my solace in books, Miss Potter. Books are how you can look into the mind of a person. You can pick them apart with no obfuscation. They cannot hide after the written word lands on the page."

"I never thought of it like that, sir," Harriet said.

"Not many do," Professor Robertson said. "Just like not many are taught the reason history is so important. Most are never taught why books are important. Books are the tool of history. It cannot function without them. You cannot take everything within at face value. Study all books sceptically but study them. Read as many as you can."

Harriet flushed. She'd never thought of books that way.

"Only real reading I've ever done has been textbooks and... well..."

Harriet thought it was childish to admit her love of _Nancy Drew_ books.

Professor Robertson smiled again. "Are you familiar with Carl Sagan, Miss Potter?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Brilliant scientific mind. A Muggle, you know? Sadly, he was just recently diagnosed with cancer, a grim diagnosis in the Muggle world... anyway, he's an astronomer, among his many talents, and he once put it best how marvellous books are. I remember the quote by heart."

Professor Robertson cleared his throat.

"What an astonishing thing a book is. It's a flat object made from a tree with flexible parts on which are imprinted lots of funny dark squiggles. But one glance at it and you're inside the mind of another person, maybe somebody dead for thousands of years. Across the millennia, an author is speaking clearly and silently inside your head, directly to you. Writing is perhaps the greatest of human inventions, binding together people who never knew each other, citizens of distant epochs. Books break the shackles of time. A book is proof that humans are capable of working magic."

"Wow..." Harriet said under her breath, digesting the quote.

"I've always found that last bit a funny little irony," Professor Robertson chuckled.

Harriet was studying Professor Robertson. If Professor Namander reminded Harriet of an older Kieran, Professor Robertson was certainly an older Scott. She remembered all too well Scott telling her how he preferred reading books or being in the forest to being around normal people.

"Well, think on that, Miss Potter," Professor Robertson said. "Find your own meaning and thoughts on them. I'll leave you to meet Miss Cambridge."

Harriet blinked. How did he know?

"She's the only other student in here," Professor Robertson said, picking up his sandwich. "It was an easy assumption."

Harriet nodded awkwardly and bid him good afternoon. Now her mind was really racing. Should she be worried now that Professor Robertson knew about her meeting with Holly? Might he say something Percy or Umbridge would overhear?

Harriet wasn't sure where Holly was. She should have asked. She wandered the shelves until she finally saw Holly sitting alone at a table. Harriet made her way over.

"Sorry if I'm late," Harriet said as she sat.

Holly didn't look upset or impatient. She wasn't smiling, either. She seemed to have the same business-like air she had in both her letter to Fern over the summer, and the note to Harriet the previous day. Holly merely tossed her long, ginger braid back over her shoulder and gave Harriet a passable attempt at a smile.

"Nothing to worry," Holly said. "I didn't give a specific time. You hurrying too much would look suspicious."

"Hadn't thought of that," Harriet said.

"I suppose you want to be brought up to speed on the strange goings on in our house?" Holly offered.

"Please," Harriet said. "Fern's cagey about it."

Holly sniffed. "I imagine. She's like that. Anyway, I must confess, I was not present when the Ministry attacked Rathlin. I had already gone home the previous day. As a result, I don't know anything for certain about what happened. However, that may be working in my favour, as I don't have to attend Umbridge's 'therapy' sessions like the rest."

Harriet tried hard to focus on what Holly was saying, but her tired mind kept drifting.

"I… admittedly lost control a bit when I found out about Finn," Holly said, her wall coming down a bit and looking a little embarrassed. "He's our goofy big brother, though he and I are the same age."

Harriet smiled a little. "Yeah, that's what everyone's said…"

"Anyway, as I'm not in these sessions, it's allowed me to notice strange patterns and developments. For instance, I was not invited to attend the 'orientation' fortnight."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Right. It was only Rathlin students who witnessed the attack who had to come. I was in steady correspondence with… what's left of my friends… all summer. Prior to the orientation, all of them spoke horribly of the Ministry. Then I lost contact while they were in orientation. When I arrived they had completely changed… They act like they're in love with Umbridge now in particular…"

"Fern has been fairly complimentary of her…"

"I don't doubt it," Holly sniffed. "She follows Umbridge around everywhere. Umbridge even gave her a private room."

Harriet fought down a twinge of jealousy. She'd probably be sleeping far better had she her own room. In fact, the table in front of her looked oddly comfortable right at that moment. Who said hard, scratched and worn tables make bad pillows?

Harriet became aware that Holly was still speaking. She was looking up at the ceiling, and so apparently hadn't noticed Harriet's weary attention waning.

"Someone is tampering with their memories. The most obvious suspect is Umbridge. She apparently worships Fudge, so naturally she would want the Rathlin students to like the Ministry."

Holly leaned back in her chair in agitation. "My other suspect is Professor Weasley, if only because of the way all my classmates seem put off by him. He's in the Ministry, too, and he rose a bit too quickly, and he's a bit too close with Umbridge."

Harriet's eyes were still having a hard time focusing.

"Most likely… I'd say they're working together."

"Maybe," Harriet said. "Percy—Professor Weasley—wants me to talk to Umbridge… get counselling…"

Holly's eyes widened. "So _that's_ why she's been watching you the last couple of days…"

"Okay, so I'm not paranoid," Harriet muttered.

"Not this time I don't think. And if Professor Weasley is trying to get you to talk to her…" Holly thought hard. "I think you should do it."

"What?"

"We need someone to talk to her and find out more," Holly said. "She doesn't want to talk to me about anything… so you're our best choice."

Harriet rubbed her forehead. She supposed this made sense. What real hurt could it do?

"Yeah, good call I think," Harriet agreed.

"Splendid," Holly smiled. "Now, second thing: who of your friends do you trust absolutely?"

Harriet's mind at once began working, and yet went nowhere. Who did she trust? Hermione, of course. Normally Scott, but now if he was compromised he was out of the question. She definitely had confided the most in Kieran, but Scott was his best friend, and Kieran was sure to get angry if Harriet tried to tell him he should be careful what he said to Scott. There was Ronnie, but Ronnie wasn't often serious enough for situations like this. There was Dora, of course. And what about Marcus? She wasn't nearly as close with Marcus, but he was always there for any of them if they needed someone.

"Good," Holly said.

"What?" Harriet blinked. "I haven't named anyone."

"It means there's no one you trust completely; which means you're smart in this kind of a situation," Holly explained.

"Oh," Harriet mumbled. "I have a few of my friends I trust pretty well, though. Hermione for sure."

"I'd trust Dora and Ronnie, too," Holly added. "I've had some good talks with them. Especially Dora. She's everything Krystelle said she was."

"Dora's definitely something," Harriet admitted.

Suddenly, something occurred to her. She had Rachel and Tori. They hated Umbridge, and the Americans had all promised Harriet help anytime she needed it.

"And they're not _super_ close," Harriet admitted, "but I do have some American friends who I think we can trust."

"I'd give a passing grade to most any of the Americans," Holly said. "They hate Umbridge with a passion. Even the Slytherin ones, which is surprising to me. Umbridge was a Slytherin herself so she's pretty chummy with them."

Harriet shook her head. "How do you know all this?"

Holly shrugged. "My mom's an Auror, and I was a nosy little brat when I was a kid who didn't know how to keep my nose out of other people's business."

Holly's eyes were twinkling a little. She was definitely praising herself more than reprimanding.

Harriet snorted. "People say I'm nosy, too."

"Precisely why I need you," Holly said.

Harriet furrowed her brow. Holly needed her?

"Why we need each other," Holly corrected herself. "Sorry; I'm used to being the one... you know?"

"I suppose," Harriet said. "I guess that's been my job around here."

Holly's smile grew. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Harriet."

Harriet smiled now, then her worry set back in. "I still don't know what to do with Finn's memories… and now Sirius has been hurt…"

Holly grimaced. "Yes, I heard about that… now Mom's on a case and her contacts are on other assignments…" Holly sighed. "Ironically, I think Finn's working in his own favour right now… if neither the Order nor my parents' contacts could find him by now…"

"But he might be hurt," Harriet said.

Holly gave a soft laugh. "I don't know if anyone's told you this, but Finn can take a serious beating…"

"So I saw…" Harriet said.

Holly narrowed her eyes.

"I… sorry I don't know what I'm saying. I don't think I've had a full night's sleep since I came to Hogwarts."

"I see," Holly said, though she sounded suspicious. "Well, Finn used to get into a lot of fights when we were younger. He was never that _good_ at it, but he could take a lot of hits and get back up again. Mostly he just wore everyone down."

Holly smiled reminiscently. "It didn't help that he was protective of his hands and face. He never wanted to hurt his hands or jaw so he couldn't sing or play."

Harriet remembered the memory of Finn in the fight. He had seemed reluctant to land actual punches, and the only blows he dodged were the ones to his face.

Harriet nodded. "I've wanted to ask about him… but never had the chance, really…"

Holly raised her eyebrows. "Not even with Fern this summer?"

Harriet shook her head. "Was never really a good time, and I think it was still too painful for both of us…"

Holly sighed. "I guess I can see that…" Holly rubbed her cheek, thinking. "Back on track, we need a game plan for finding out what Umbridge is up to."

Harriet was jerked back to reality. Or maybe she'd been about to fall asleep at the table.

"Not that I _don't_ want to tell you about Finn," Holly said. "I just would rather he told you, himself," she smiled.

Harriet smiled back. "I think I'd like that more, too."

"Though I suppose you'd be best asking Portia," Holly mused. "She knows him the best of any of us."

Harriet grimaced. She'd thought of that. She rarely saw Portia, even at meals. She'd almost had the chance to see Portia while at Mrs Figg's, but was attacked before Portia could visit.

"I'll ask Portia if she's willing to talk," Holly said. "She's… really bitter right now. This was supposed to be her final year at Rathlin and now without somewhere to really practice, her career prospects are looking bleak… She has no means of finding places to audition… it's a nightmare."

"So, she's probably not all lovey with the ministry then, either?" Harriet asked.

"I can't tell," Holly sighed. "I'm trying to give her space… the last time I pushed someone too hard, it sort of blew up in my face…"

"Yeah, Fern's definitely still mad about that…"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Fern… she's fragile. And stubborn… really stubborn."

"She likes adventure at least," Harriet said.

Holly gave a sad smile. "Yes, we'd go on them all the time. Nothing like what you've done, here… but important things, all the same."

Harriet smiled more. She felt like she was starting to get a second wind. Which was important, as that afternoon she had Defence Against the Dark Arts again, and Captain Kane's lessons were a bit more strenuous than his predecessors'.

She at least had the start of a plan. That was most important. She had allies. Maybe she couldn't help Finn directly at the moment, but she could help his friends, and maybe, just maybe, she could help them solve whatever happened at Rathlin.

* * *

Nan's words that night were blunt.

"You look awful."

"Thanks, Nan," Harriet mumbled.

They were in the common room. Harriet was trying to study. She'd spoken to Umbridge at dinner and had her first counselling session Friday. This put her in line for the worst Friday she thought she could remember. Not only did she have counselling with Umbridge, which Harriet thought was akin to walking into the lion's den, but she'd also have another round of double Potions, more Defence Against the Dark Arts, Quidditch try-outs, and to top it all off, another Occlumency session with Professor Snape.

It's not that Harriet didn't like Defence Against the Dark Arts under Captain Kane. The classes were rigorous, yet Harriet couldn't help but feel they were getting repetitive. All he was having them do was practice their accuracy. Granted, most of the class still had a long way to go in that regard, but Harriet was ready for meatier material.

"Sorry," Nan said. "Just worrying about you."

"Thanks," Harriet said, more sincerely this time. "Everything's… rough."

"Aren't you sleeping?" Nan asked.

"Not really," Harriet sighed. "Too many weird dreams…"

"Is it your Legilimency?"

Harriet shrugged. "We think so."

"Have you had your dreamcatcher out?"

Harriet thought. She had completely forgotten about it.

"I haven't…" Harriet admitted.

Nan shook her head. "We told you they really work."

Harriet fought off an eye-roll. She loved the twins, but they could be so childish sometimes. It was just a hoop with a pretty twine pattern and beads. Although it was a gift from her new grandparents. She should write them.

Harriet studied Nan's worried face. She furrowed her brow. She just remembered something. Holly asked her if there was anyone Harriet trusted. Who better to trust than a sister who was already trying to find out what Umbridge was up to? Nan was younger than Harriet, but if Harriet was being fair, she was the same age Harriet was when she found out about Sirius, and faced a hundred Dementors.

"Nan…?" Harriet asked looking around the common room. Hermione, Ronnie, Basheera, Tori, and Rachel were all accounted for.

"Yes?"

"Let's go up to my room."

Nan's face lit up at once. They headed upstairs, Harriet shutting the door behind them. Nan was looking around in wonder at the room. Harriet wasn't sure what was so exciting. It was just a dorm.

Nan spied Harriet's trunk and made her way to Harriet's bed. DIDS was sleeping. He'd grown more lethargic since Harriet began classes. Not much, but noticeable.

"What's going on?" Nan asked, sitting gently on the bed so as not to disturb DIDS. He was fiercely territorial of his and Harriet's space, even against the twins.

"We have a situation," Harriet said. "It's about that Umbridge woman."

Nan looked uncharacteristically serious.

"A lot of my friends are… it's not that I can't trust them like they'd do anything intentionally, but some are…"

"Compromised?" Nan suggested.

"Right," Harriet smiled. Okay, maybe Nan was cleverer and a bit more mature than Harriet gave her credit for.

"I've been worrying about Rosie," Nan admitted. "She's so close with that Niamh girl… she was hanging out with me and Emma, while we were trying to find out stuff on Umbridge, but now she doesn't really think it's that important, and that Umbridge isn't that bad after all."

Harriet's blood began to boil a little. If Umbridge did anything to Rosie…

"And I bet you're worried about your friend, Scott," Nan said. "I'm worried about him, he's a lot like Rosie that way."

"I am…" Harriet said.

"You want Emma and I to keep snooping?"

Harriet thought. "I do. I've spoken with Holly Cambridge. Umbridge is up to something. We think she might be working with Percy."

Nan scowled. "Don't like him, much…"

"Not many people do. Anyway, I want you and Emma to keep as close an eye on Umbridge and Percy as possible. Don't actively follow them or do anything suspicious that might get you in trouble. Just note where they are, you know?"

Nan grinned. "Got it."

Nan looked around the room a bit more, distracted. She smiled noticing Harriet had tacked up the note from Gideon.

"Aww," Nan said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"It was really sweet," Harriet admitted. "In a weird way…"

"He is kinda goofy," Nan said. "But he's sweet. He's never had any friends before, so he doesn't really get how to talk to people."

"I know how that feels," Harriet said.

Gideon sort of reminded her of herself when she first came to Hogwarts. A gawky little kid who didn't have any friends. At least she had Ronnie and the Weasleys at the time, she supposed.

Harriet looked to the door. She was sure she heard voices coming up the staircase. Harriet moved closer and sure enough heard Ronnie and Hermione's voices.

"Thanks, Nan," Harriet said. "Mione and Ronnie are coming."

"Got it," Nan smiled. "And remember the dreamcatcher."

"Okay, okay," Harriet said waving.

Nan stepped out of the room. She said hello cheerfully to Hermione and Ronnie on her way down the stairs. Her friends stepped in, Ronnie yawning and stretching.

"Nothing against your mum, but I'm so glad we don't have Astronomy tonight," Ronnie said.

Harriet rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Have your sister spying for you, do you?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"How did you know?" Harriet spluttered.

"An educated guess," Hermione said simply. "But I'm honestly happy to see it."

Harriet blinked. "You are?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'm glad to see you trusting family."

Harriet flushed and smiled. "It's nice to have family to trust… I forget that a lot of the time. It's not as though I'm used to it."

"Is it about Umbridge?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes," Harriet said. "But there's complications…"

"Let me guess: Scott?" Hermione said.

"Bingo," Harriet muttered.

"I was suspicious when you were a little too eager to have Marcus burn the letter," Hermione said. "There had to be something unpleasant in there."

Harriet filled them in on everything she'd discussed with Holly, and what had been in her note. Ronnie whistled.

"Blimey, this is serious…"

"Deadly," Harriet replied.

Hermione was pacing, thinking hard. "We need to try and set up a network."

Hermione was off and running. Harriet wasn't entirely listening. An odd sense of peace was settling over her. Her friends were there for her. Her family was there for her. It was going to be okay.

Hermione broke off her rant as Basheera entered the room. Harriet was secretly grateful. As much as she wanted action, she wanted sleep more. She had allies. Her friends were with her. They would help Scott.

Harriet changed into her pyjamas. She was just about to climb into bed when she stopped. She had to. Harriet returned to her trunk and took out the dreamcatcher. It was really pretty, at least.

Harriet hung it from the oil lamp over her bed. _There_ , she thought, _right over my head. It'll do the best there, right?_

Harriet shook her head at her own silliness. At the very least, it would make Nan happy, wouldn't it? Harriet climbed into bed, closed her curtains, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Harriet wasn't sure if it was the peace of mind of her friends being on her side, or the dreamcatcher but for once Harriet slept the whole night. She couldn't remember any dreams, and while she was still tired, she felt far more rested than she had the previous day.

Overall, very little happened Thursday. Harriet couldn't help but feel it was a calm before a growing storm. She could still feel Umbridge's eyes on her at meals.

Harriet was curious to see what new creature Professor Namander had in store for them. She was intrigued when Professor Namander informed them that the day's class would have to be held inside due to the likelihood their animal would escape. She was not disappointed.

The classroom was noisy as the students entered. Professor Namander was standing next to a large crate. The class was looking and gossiping with interest. Professor Namander smiled holding up a hand for silence.

Harriet stopped talking and the class ceased moving. Yet somehow, the talking continued. Everyone began looking around for the source. It began to sound like squabbling.

"No!" Ronnie gasped, her face lighting up.

"Yes," Professor Namander grinned, putting his hand on the door to the crate.

"Corpuscular Whiffle-whaffle!"

The class stared and Professor Namander laughed, undoing the latch. The door fell open and out poured a mound of multi-coloured, roiling fur.

"Jarveys!" Professor Namander chuckled.

The mound seemed to uncoil and became a group of oversized ferrets. At once, all eyes turned to Draco, who went an unpleasant shade of puce.

"Piss-off knob berk!" one of the little Jarveys barked out as it pounced on another.

"BELL END PLONKER!" the other squeaked back.

"Are they… cursing…?" Basheera asked.

Both she and Hermione had a matching expression. Harriet could tell they couldn't decide if the Jarveys were charming or insulting. Personally, Harriet was thrilled with them.

"In their own, awkward way, yes," Professor Namander confirmed. "They mean nothing by it. They're not sapient by any means. They have no idea what it is they're saying. No one has quite figured out where the Jarveys picked it up. Likely it was an experiment by cheeky old wizards that well… took off."

"NINNY WAZZOCK!"

"Best creatures ever," Dean Thomas declared to much sniggering around the room. "Hands down."

The fluffy, slender creatures were ambling around the students' feet now. They were adorable, apart from the cursing and insults. They acted just like normal ferrets, sniffling and scampering to and fro.

"KNOB!" one shrieked.

"ARSE!"

"It is also thought they learned the phrases from gnomes… which they eat."

"That makes sense," Ronnie nodded. "We all learned some great ones from the gnomes in our garden. Drove Mum mad."

"A Jarvey wouldn't have helped that, I'm afraid," Professor Namander laughed. "Jarveys are often employed by magical pest removers. They tackle most rodent household pests, as well as gnomes."

Most of the class were kneeling down, barely listening. The Jarvey were too distracting, though Professor Namander really didn't seem to mind.

Harriet was presently playing with a silvery one. It reminded her a little of DIDS when he got more playful. It was gnawing on her finger but not very hard.

"Dew-beater dalcop!" the jarvey squeaked when Harriet managed to wriggle her finger free.

"Are they just making these up?" Thomas Wright asked.

"No, no, very old insults those," Professor Namander smiled.

Harriet looked towards Thomas, but her eyes drifted past him to Draco. To her surprise, even Draco couldn't resist the charms of the feisty little jarveys. He had three of them tussling around him, fighting with his hands.

She was distracted again by Basheera, who kept dancing around awkwardly as the jarveys tried to scamper under her ankle-length skirt.

"Klazomaniac!" one of the jarveys grumbled irritably as Basheera's foot pushed it away again before another pounced upon that jarvey, crying out "NAFF MUPPET!"

Neville was doing his best to help, trying to usher the little creatures away from Basheera, but this quickly became a game for the jarveys which succeeded in tripping Neville up. He landed on his backside and was immediately set upon by a handful of the jarveys.

"Not sapient, but clever!" Professor Namander laughed as Neville doubled over, trying to fish out a jarvey that had snaked into the collar of his shirt and was now scampering over his stomach, clearly tickling him mercilessly, as was another that rocketed up one of his trouser legs.

"GOBERMOUCH!" Seamus shouted back at a jarvey who'd just called him 'loiter-sack.'

This had an immediate effect on the jarveys. They gathered around Seamus at once and were looking up at him with apparent wonder.

Professor Namander smiled. "Seamus Finnegan! The King of the Jarveys! You've learned to speak their language!"

Seamus was blinking looking around. "I… dunno anymore, it was just something my great-grandad used to say…"

The jarveys lost interest in Seamus at once and promptly went back to frolicking about the room. They ended up on the shelves, knocking off books. They upended the trash bin. Little by little they wreaked havoc on the room. Harriet was reminded of the incident where Gilderoy Lockhart unleashed Cornish pixies on the Defence Against the Dark Arts room. The jarveys were a much cuddlier and cuter force of chaos, however.

Very few of the students paid much attention to the rest of Professor Namander's lecture. Harriet vaguely remembered him talking about proper jarvey husbandry, but somehow Harriet thought he was just enjoying letting them all have fun with animals.

It was an excellent lecture that left all the fifth year Gryffindors rather giggly for the rest of the day. Everyone kept throwing old-timey insults at each other in the Great Hall at dinner. Percy and Umbridge both looked distinctly annoyed by it. Professor Namander, however, even under his bushy fake beard, looked deeply pleased with himself, while Professor Flitwick kept sniggering into his handkerchief. Harriet had a suspicion he was in on the joke.

The fun continued into the common room that night. Fred and George were talking with Erica, clearly trying to pick her mind on how to raise jarveys. The chance to profit off of something so perfect for mischief making clearly was not something they were about to pass up.

Everyone was in too good a mood to notice right away when the portrait hole opened. Silence slowly spread throughout the room. Harriet craned her neck to see the source. Percy was in the common room, and he looked livid.

"I want to see all fifth-year Gryffindors outside the portrait hole. Now."

Fred and George gave Percy the dirtiest looks. The fifth-years exchanged awkward glances and rose, following him from the portrait hole. Once they were all out on the landing, Percy slammed the portrait shut with so much force the Fat Lady almost fell out of the portrait entirely.

"What was that display this evening?" Percy demanded, pacing back and forth in front of the Gryffindors.

"It was just a bit of a laugh," Ronnie said, crossing her arms.

"You embarrassed me in front of all the other staff," Percy said. "And you made our house look foolish."

His eyes turned on Hermione. "You in particular, Miss Granger. A prefect… and you allowed this monkey-business to go on."

"We weren't really cursing," Seamus said. "Just stupid old insults and whatnot from the jarveys."

Percy snorted. "Yes, Finnegan, that makes it all better, doesn't it? You heard little fur balls cursing, so it's alright if you do it too in front of the headmistress and a representative of the Ministry of Magic."

"Aren't you a representative of the Ministry of Magic?" Marcus asked, crossly.

"I am a professor," Percy said. "Fully so. I gave up my position in the Minister of Magic's office, a prestigious position, in order to teach here at Hogwarts in its time of need."

Harriet and her friends all exchanged looks. Even Ronnie looked dumbstruck. Percy had willingly given up his position in the Ministry? His greatest ambition? Something was wrong, there.

Harriet was distracted from the rest of Percy's tirade. It was something about how they should ask "Professor Namander" just how he got expelled, whatever that was about.

Harriet couldn't care. The Fat Lady was doing something odd. She was standing to the side of her frame, almost as if leaning on it. Every time Percy had his back to her, she would whisper out of frame, as though reporting what he was saying to someone out of sight. Harriet furrowed her brow with suspicion.

Percy sent them all back into the common room and stormed off. Harriet lingered towards the back of the group. Her eyes were fixed on the next portrait away from the Fat Lady's. As she watched, a figure moved through it, walking away. Harriet froze. The figure had his back to her, but it was clearly a tall, very old man, with flowing snow-white hair, wearing midnight-blue robes.

Harriet stared after the figure. It couldn't be. Yet who else could it be?

Harriet shook her head and hurried to the portrait hole, catching it just before it shut. As she did, the Fat Lady gave her the tiniest of winks. Harriet didn't have time to ask any questions, and opened the portrait wide, climbing inside.

Once in the common room, it was clear Percy's little show of authority had very little impact on anyone. Hermione looked slightly abashed, but she took even the slightest insinuation she had done something wrong or unfitting deeply personally.

"Forget about him," Fred said to the fifth years in an uncharacteristically supportive way. "We'll deal with him…"

"Yeah," George agreed. "If he thinks you lot saying kiddie curses around the school is bad…"

"He's got another fucking thing coming," Fred growled.

* * *

The portrait hole swung open quietly. Harriet stepped out silently wearing some of her soft-soled shoes, having learned her lesson in stealth from Castillon back in Avalon. The Fat Lady sighed resignedly. She'd clearly long ago accepted the fact that Harriet was going to sneak out at night.

"Out again, Miss Potter-Dusk?"

"Sorry," Harriet whispered. "Need to try and find him… Oh, thank you for saying Potter-Dusk."

"You're welcome, dear. Do be careful. He's expecting you."

Harriet blinked. He's expecting her?

"Two flights down. The secret tapestry to the hospital wing."

"Thanks," Harriet said, hurrying off down the staircase, hopping the false step, her invisibility cloak fluttering around her.

She skidded to a halt in front of the tapestry. She pulled out the Marauder's Map, checking it again. There was no one anywhere nearby. Excellent.

Harriet hid the map away again and pulled the tapestry aside. She slipped into the secret passage, sneaking along. She didn't know why she was still trying to be so quiet. There was no one else in the passage, per the Marauder's Map.

"Too far," a familiar, yet still somehow unexpected voice chortled.

Harriet almost leapt clean out of her skin, yet she still grinned, stepping back and seeing a portrait in a little alcove. Even in the darkness of the passage, the smiling, welcoming figure of Albus Dumbledore was unmistakable.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harriet declared, lifting the cloak off herself.

"Almost," the portrait smiled. "An admirable facsimile, no doubt, but facsimile all the same."

Harriet was still grinning.

"What's happening? What's the Order up to? What's the Ministry doing here at Hogwarts!"

The portrait of Professor Dumbledore gave Harriet a sad smile. "Alas, I cannot say. Order meetings do not take place in the headmistress' chambers."

Harriet's mood deflated slightly.

"I have been sent to speak to you by Professor McGonagall," the portrait said.

"Really?" Harriet asked. "Why didn't she just come to me herself?"

"Because Hogwarts is indeed being watched by the Ministry, as is everyone in the Order. Professor McGonagall does not wish to give the Ministry any more reason to suspect you of anything than they already do."

"Fair, I suppose…" Harriet muttered.

Harriet shook her head. "You left so abruptly, when were you made?"

"My inspiration left quickly," the portrait corrected. "All headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts have their portraits made when they assume the office. This way we portraits can learn from our true forms, how to properly imitate and think as our inspirations do."

"I see…" Harriet furrowed her brow.

"We portraits are the barest of shadows of our original forms," the portrait continued to explain.

"Then how did the portrait of William Shakespeare down in Avalon know so much about his real form?" Harriet asked.

"Likely he was coached and taught," portrait Dumbledore said sadly. "As we all are."

Harriet felt as though she were deflating. This wasn't nearly as uplifting a discussion as she'd hoped.

"Professor McGonagall has an urgent message for you," portrait Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Harriet asked.

"Do not trust Dolores Umbridge," portrait Dumbledore said, looking at Harriet seriously over his half-moon spectacles. Even in portrait form, Dumbledore's eyes were piercing, making Harriet feel x-rayed.

"Nor trust Professor Weasley. When you are in Dolores Umbridge's office, accept nothing she gives you. Be polite, be cordial. Give her no reason to suspect you. You are but a mere student trying to live your life. Is that understood?"

Harriet felt even more put off. It was strange hearing Professor Dumbledore speaking that way. The voice was Dumbledore's, but the words were Professor McGonagall's.

"Understood," Harriet replied.

"Excellent," portrait Dumbledore smiled again, serenely.

Harriet stared back at the portrait, her mind still whirling with questions.

"Do you know how the Pensieve works?" Harriet blurted out.

The portrait form before her raised his eyebrows. "As a matter of fact, I did overhear."

"How?" Harriet asked, stepping closer. "I used the one Pro—real you—gave me, and I just took random memories out of Finn's jar, but… they didn't feel random…"

"Powerful memories, were they?" portrait Dumbledore asked, studying Harriet's face.

"Yes."

"When memories are stored in a container outside of the mind, the most powerful tend to come to the top. Upon being placed inside the Pensieve itself, the viewer will see them in chronological order."

"That makes sense," Harriet mused. "How do I get more specific memories?"

"Alas, you must explore them and have them clear in your mind when you remove them from their container."

"The real you said that memories can't just be put back in… that the mind isn't a puzzle."

"It is not," portrait Dumbledore confirmed. "Such memories are not true memories. They are snapshots of the memories. Glimpses into the past. They contain the details we ourselves were not conscious of at the time; even the details we were not paying direct attention to. They contain the details that were picked up by our senses, hearing, sight, et cetera, that we tuned out."

Portrait Dumbledore began pacing. "In the case of an event such as Obliviation, the memories are erased from the mind. New memories are then formed, replacing them. This is why erased memories cannot be replaced by copies of them if too much time has passed. That is also why those who have been Obliviated are so susceptible to post-Obliviatory suggestion; being able to plant false memories. The mind, not remembering the true events, cannot tell the difference between true and implanted memories, and accepts the new information as though it had always been there."

Harriet furrowed her brow. "That makes sense, too…" something else occurred to her. "Holly Cambridge said she thinks someone's messing with the memories of the former Rathlin students."

"Professor McGonagall is also suspicious of this. Bear in mind that methods of memory modification are not limited to Obliviation. Hence her dire warning to you not to accept anything, particularly no drinks, that Dolores Umbridge offers you."

"She thinks it is Umbridge?"

"She is the most likely suspect, yes," portrait Dumbledore confirmed. "But be careful. Dolores Umbridge is cleverer than she seems. She will try and get you on her side and will be willing to give you any bait in order to do so."

"Why me?" Harriet asked.

Portrait Dumbledore smiled. "You are Harriet Potter… you are a symbol of hope. Who else could turn one of Lord Voldemort's most devoted followers, or cause the real Albus Dumbledore to abandon his beloved school and home to correct his most dire mistake?"

Harriet stared. Portrait Dumbledore sighed sadly and turned, striding out of the frame.

"No!" Harriet said, running up to the frame, as though she could peer into it after him.

"Professor Dumbledore?!" Harriet shouted. "Come back! What's the real you doing? Professor Dumbledore!"


	20. The Fateful Friday

**Chapter 20**

The Fateful Friday

* * *

"Our minds are still a mystery to us. How our thoughts form, and why our dreams are so significant. To tamper with thought, in any way, can change the very fabric of our being."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet was miserable in her exhaustion. She hadn't managed to fall back to sleep after her excursion. How could she?

What was Dumbledore doing? His big mistake was letting her stay at the Dursley's, wasn't it? That was already fixed.

There was also everything that the portrait had told her about memories. So she couldn't just take the memories out at random, then. She had to know what memories she was looking for. Did this mean she would have to explore more of Finn's memories on her own before they can try to help him remember?

Harriet must have looked so awful that even Hermione, who would sooner die than miss a class, suggested that Harriet take the day off. For some reason, Harriet couldn't bring herself to do so. She almost felt defiant, as though she could show herself up by overpowering her exhaustion.

Fern tried telling Harriet that she would feel better after her counselling session with Umbridge. It took every ounce of Harriet's concentration to put a smile on her face and pretend to be excited about it. Fern didn't seem entirely convinced but said no more on the matter.

Harriet regretted not skiving off class almost instantly when they arrived at Potions. It was another double class that morning, meaning she would spend a total of three hours with Professor Snape that day, including that night's Occlumency lesson.

The Slytherins didn't help. While Dora and her handful of Slytherin friends were alright, the rest were still just as competitive with Gryffindor house as ever. The fact that Gryffindor needed a new Keeper was now common knowledge, and they were wasting little time in taunting the Gryffindors over having no hope of replacing Wood.

They were merciless in particular while waiting for Double Potions to start, gossiping about the Gryffindors openly.

"Their best players were Wood and Potter, and neither's saying much," Pansy boasted. "Potter's nothing without a decent broomstick."

Usually, Harriet could let such taunts slide off her back without caring, but she was having a harder time than usual. Scott was in trouble. Colm was in trouble. Fern was in trouble. Finn was in the most trouble of all. Harriet had to walk into the lion's den. She couldn't sleep. Now she had Potions and Occlumency. She mostly just wanted to punch Pansy, Pixie, and Zabini right in their smug faces.

"Now, now," Zabini said, looking at Harriet with mischievous, glinting eyes, "she's certainly proven her own. And is full of ample little charms…"

Pansy and Pixie gave Zabini the same disgusted look Harriet gave him.

"Is he for real…?" Tori asked, glowering.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "I think so…"

The door opened and the students filed inside. Once Harriet sat down, her eyelids felt as though they quadrupled in weight. She could barely hear a thing Professor Snape was explaining about their potion. She was vaguely aware that this was a bad thing, as they were learning venom antidotes.

Harriet squinted trying to read the board. Her eyes were having trouble focusing.

"Miss Potter…"

The chilling sound of Professor Snape's voice cut through the air with the sharpness of a razor. Pansy and Pixie were looking over with indecent glee.

"Are you ill…?"

Harriet swallowed looking up at him.

"No, Professor… I haven't been sleeping well…"

Harriet didn't want to make excuses, but she was too tired to think of anything else to say.

"Clearly. However, venomous beasts and beings do not wait for you to be properly rested, and venoms care not one groat how well you are feeling."

"No, sir…"

Harriet hit a scowl. On the one hand, this was the most attention Professor Snape had ever given her in Potions class. On the other, he was still a git.

"You have not stoked your flames hot enough, nor did you stir the correct amount of times, and you stirred clockwise instead of anti-clockwise. This antidote is worthless, Potter. You will start again and remain after class until you have completed the antidote properly."

Professor Snape moved away. Harriet bitterly began redoing the antidote. She was still having a hard time concentrating, though it was now because she was frustrated rather than her exhaustion.

Class ended while she was still stirring. Her friends gave her sympathetic looks before heading out into the hallway. Harriet knew they would wait for her, which cheered her slightly.

The moment the door closed, Professor Snape flicked his wand. Harriet wasn't sure what he did, but he approached her.

"Professor McGonagall has requested I give you more warnings, Miss Potter, about your impending meeting with Dolores Umbridge."

Harriet blinked.

"Continue making your potion, Miss Potter," Professor Snape ordered. "The fact you did it incorrectly was a convenient excuse to give you this warning in private; it does not excuse you from needing to do the proper coursework."

"Yes, sir," Harriet said, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"The Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix are directly opposed, Miss Potter. Sources within the Ministry confirm that Dolores Umbridge was placed here as a spy by the Ministry."

"What about Perce—Professor Weasley?"

"We are not sure," Professor Snape replied. "We suspect him, he has been close with Umbridge, yet he fully resigned his Ministry post to come teach here at Hogwarts."

 _So that was true_ , Harriet thought.

"Do not trust Dolores Umbridge. She has managed to fool and charm far older and cleverer witches and wizards than you. She seems to have systematically brainwashed hundreds of children into borderline devotion to the Ministry. She is a threat."

"I know, sir," Harriet said.

"We are concerned you don't," Professor Snape said. "You have done a great many things, admirable things, but at every step, you have had someone watching over your shoulder. You will be completely alone in the company of Dolores Umbridge."

Harriet thought hard.

"If she's brainwashed the Rathlin students…"

"It means almost nothing," Professor Snape cut her off. "We have no evidence of any true wrongdoing. It is only our speculation based on the evidence we have seen."

"But it's illegal…"

"Is it?" Professor Snape raised his eyebrows. "And if she did so under the orders of the Minister himself, who seems content to change and make-up new laws on a whim to keep power? Who may very well have been the one who gave Umbridge those orders?"

Harriet's dislike of Fudge increased at once.

"What about Captain Kane and his mission?" Harriet asked. "Shouldn't he be able to do something?"

"His mission is to get to the bottom of what happened on Rathlin Island to international students," Professor Snape said. "What Britain does to its own citizens, I'm afraid, is outside the scope of his objectives."

Harriet felt bitterness towards Captain Kane grow as well.

"This is also why it is critical you master Occlumency, Potter," Professor Snape said. "Umbridge is unlikely to leave this as a one-time event. She is liable to attempt to use Legilimency on you if she thinks she can get away with it. There is also the potential she will use Veritaserum, and so—"

"Don't accept any drinks," Harriet said. "The portrait of Professor Dumbledore warned me."

"Do not interrupt me," Professor Snape said, coldly.

"Sorry, Professor."

Professor Snape sniffed.

"Finish your antidote, Potter," he said curtly, turning and striding away. "You have been warned…"

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been Harriet's favourite class for the last two years. She'd even beaten Hermione in the final exam of their third year. Now, under Captain Kane, Harriet wasn't so sure. Their first week had been very repetitive so far.

Granted, most of the class undoubtedly needed accuracy practice, but Harriet didn't know why she was being held back to their standard. She proved in every class she was way ahead of them all. She could cast a corporeal Patronus, even.

On top of this, Harriet was now frustrated with him over the Rathlin affair. So he was only here to get the Ministry over what happened to Americans and other non-British students? No one cared what Britain's magical government was doing to its citizens? Did that mean he was just using the Order of the Phoenix all this time?

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Captain Kane asked as she walked up behind him while he was resetting the shooting gallery. "Good job today, by the way."

"Sir, I just wanted to ask—thank you, sir—how long are we going to focus on these fundamentals?" Harriet asked.

Captain Kane gave her a surprisingly pleasant look. "Till everyone's on the same page."

Harriet blinked. "How long will that be?"

"We're getting there. Got to get a few of you a bit more confident, but you Gryffindors are top of the year, I'll say. And you're definitely top of this class."

Harriet didn't say anything. She hadn't expected the praise.

Captain Kane chuckled. "You're an achiever, Potter."

"Sir?"

"You want to prove yourself," Captain Kane said as he started back to the school. "Coming?"

"Oh, yes sir," Harriet said, following.

"You've got talent, but you've still got a ways to go. But that's okay; you're fifteen."

Harriet gave him a dark look behind his back. Somehow, Captain Kane seemed to know and stopped. He turned and knelt down just enough to look Harriet straight in the eyes.

"An army is only as good as its weakest link."

Harriet stared back at him.

Captain Kane stood and checked his watch. "Think on that, Potter. It's an important lesson in the army."

Captain Kane lowered his hand and looked down at Harriet. "Furthermore, don't trust Dolores Umbridge. Don't put yourself in danger. My mission will deal with her."

Harriet stared. Did he know what she was thinking? Was he using Legilimency on her right now? The times that Professor Snape had performed Legilimency on her, she was fully aware of what was happening. On the other hand, whenever Harriet did her unwilling Legilimency, people weren't aware she was doing it.

Not only that, but Captain Kane was focusing on Umbridge, as well? Everyone was suspicious of her, it seemed. It could only be a matter of time.

Captain Kane gave her a rare smile and a wink. Despite her discomfort and worry, the improvement to his features the smile performed was so remarkable Harriet entirely forgot them. He looked so handsome at that moment Harriet found herself slightly dumbstruck, and her belly felt as though it were floating.

He turned and resumed walking towards the school. Harriet remained, watching him go. Her friends were nearby, still waiting. She joined them, her head low, thinking.

"What was that about?" Kieran asked.

Harriet stopped short. She couldn't tell him. Scott was friendly with Colm, who was likely being brainwashed by Umbridge. He might say something to Scott, who might say something to Colm, who might say something to Umbridge. There was also his blossoming romance with Fern. What if he said something to Fern, who would undoubtedly say something to Umbridge?

"Just impatient about lessons," Harriet said. "Ready to move onto real stuff."

"Me too," Ronnie agreed. "Mind you, I'm way better at spell accuracy than I was, and it's only been a week!"

They began heading up to the school. Hermione hung back with Harriet, whispering. "This is two classes in a row you've either been held back or stayed back… what's going on?"

"Professor Snape warned me about Umbridge," Harriet whispered back. "Captain Kane's suspecting her too."

Hermione grimaced. "This is getting complicated…"

"I know," Harriet admitted. "How do we work with this without Kieran knowing…? Or Scott, or Fern…"

Hermione shook her head. "We have to do the best we can… for their sakes."

Hermione gently took Harriet's hand in hers. Harriet squeezed Hermione's hand back, and they made their way back up to the school following the others.

* * *

Harriet spent the rest of the afternoon trying to put Captain Kane's words out of her mind. _'An army is only as good as its weakest link,'_ what did that mean? Well, Harriet knew what it meant, but why would he tell her that? Was he calling her one of the weak links? No, he'd just called her the best of the year.

She was making her way down to Ursula Hall. She was taking deep, calming breaths. This was it. She had to be careful. She couldn't say anything to incriminate her friends. She couldn't tell Umbridge anything, yet Umbridge would undoubtedly be trying to get information out of her.

Umbridge's office wasn't inside the main entrance to the new hall. It had its own separate entrance to the side. As Harriet knocked, she couldn't help but feel as though she was about to walk into a serpent's lair.

Or perhaps, a frilly, ornamental china-plate kitten den, with a disturbing amount of pink?

The entire room was pink from floor to ceiling. There were frilly lace doilies under every vase and candle-stick. The curtains were also made of frilly-lace. Every wall was covered in row upon row of china plates adorned with little painted kittens enchanted to play around with balls of string and otherwise be sickeningly cute.

"Have a seat, Miss Potter."

Harriet jumped a little. She hadn't noticed Umbridge sitting in a comfortable, overstuffed armchair by the fireplace. She was so squat, and her pink cardigan blended in so well with the surrounding décor that Harriet completely missed her.

Harriet made her way over, sitting in the chair across from Umbridge. Harriet felt uneasy being so close to Umbridge. Sebastian was half a cat, and his smile was infinitely sincerer than the one Umbridge was giving her.

Harriet's hands were sweating a little. How was this going to go? She couldn't trust Umbridge.

"So, Miss Potter, Professor Weasley gave me a very troubling report on your behaviour."

Harriet fought back a scowl.

"Would you care for some tea?" Umbridge offered.

 _Accept nothing Dolores Umbridge gives you._

"No thank you," Harriet said politely.

It hit Harriet at once. The mixed sensations of disappointment and frustration were unmistakable. Harriet certainly wasn't disappointed (though she'd definitely been plenty frustrated). It could only be Umbridge. Harriet fought back a little smile. Maybe Legilimency wasn't such a bad thing after all? The portrait Dumbledore and Professor Snape had both been right not to accept a drink from her.

"Well then," Umbridge continued. "You have certainly had a rough year, dear."

 _Understatement_ , Harriet thought.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please, dear, call me Dolores," Umbridge smiled toothily with as much sincerity as Gilderoy Lockhart had ever managed.

"Sorry," Harriet said. "Yes, I have."

 _Right, like I want to be on a first name basis with you_ , Harriet thought.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about first?" Umbridge asked.

"Not really," Harriet admitted. "I'm just here because Professor Weasley suggested it. I have a counsellor already."

Umbridge's smile remained forced. "I see. You have a history with Professor Weasley, don't you?"

"Yes," Harriet confirmed. "I'm friends with the Weasleys."

There was no point denying that Harriet thought.

"I've stayed at his house lots of times."

"And how did you find Professor Weasley in that time?" Umbridge asked.

Harriet blinked. This wasn't at all what she was expecting. She didn't precisely know what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

"He was… stuffy," Harriet admitted. "Always had a pretty high opinion of himself, but he was a prefect and Head Boy."

Umbridge jotted down on her clipboard as Harriet spoke.

"Excellent. As Professor Weasley recommended me to you, I just wanted to be sure of the nature of your relationship. To get your side of the story, see if there might be any conflicts."

Harriet shrugged. "I wouldn't say conflicts. We've never really gotten along great, but there are those who've had worse run-ins with him."

"I see," Umbridge said, scribbling more. "And who with?"

Caution washed over Harriet, again. She thought, hard. She had to keep playing along, but she couldn't implicate any of her friends, like Marcus.

"Well, he did get into a few arguments with Ben Jackson, he was one of the Americans."

Umbridge nodded politely. "And yet Professor Weasley himself recommended Mr Jackson take his place as Head Boy the following year?" Umbridge said.

Harriet fought back a shiver. There was something hungry and sly in Umbridge's voice. It was the same tone she had during Sirius' trial whenever she thought she'd caught someone in a lie.

Harriet shrugged. "I guess they got over it. Just what I remember."

Umbridge smiled unpleasantly. "Well then, if that is all, let us get down to you, Miss Potter."

Harriet's sense of foreboding rose. She suddenly wished she had proper control of her Legilimency, so she could get a grasp of what Umbridge was after.

"So much unpleasantness," Umbridge said sadly, shaking her head tutting. "The terrible events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, then that awful attack by those Muggles…"

Harriet felt another shiver at the way Umbridge said 'muggles'. Her dislike for Umbridge rose. Yes, Dudley's old friends were terrible people, but they were muggles who were bad, not bad because they were muggles.

"I must say you have managed to pull through quite well," Umbridge said. "Do you feel up to discussing any of those terrible events?"

Harriet shrugged. "Dunno, not really…"

"I see," Umbridge said. "Then getting to the incident in Professor Weasley's class, you said, quote: 'Yeah, I'm not dangerous, I'm just Confunded or something'?"

"I… sounds right," Harriet said.

Harriet puzzled over this. That did sound exactly like what she'd said. Had Percy written down what Harriet said verbatim? How did Umbridge have that much detail?

"Was that in reference to the reports that you were, or are, being controlled by Solomon Kinney?" Umbridge asked.

Harriet grimaced. "Yeah… Professor Weasley mentioned something about it in _The Daily Prophet_ over the summer…"

Harriet studied Umbridge. Did this mean Umbridge didn't think Harriet had been Confunded? Harriet internally slapped herself back to her senses. Umbridge worked for the Ministry, right in Fudge's office. She had to know Harriet wasn't genuinely Confunded.

Don't trust her, Harriet told herself. Professor McGonagall sent the portrait of Professor Dumbledore to warn her not to trust Umbridge.

"That had to have made you feel simply awful," Umbridge said. "After the nasty things written about you during the Tri-Wizard Tournament…"

Harriet's hands were suddenly fidgety. This wasn't how she expected Umbridge to be at all. Maybe Fern was right? Harriet's instincts were telling her to be cautious, but Umbridge was perfectly polite.

 _Do not trust Dolores Umbridge._ Harriet let the words wash over her again, reminding her. What was she going to do?

"Yes, it did," Harriet admitted.

Professor Umbridge's unpleasant, toad-mouthed smile grew nastily.

* * *

Harriet was early to the changing rooms. She was feeling even worse. The meeting with Umbridge had not gone at all the way she planned. She wasn't sure what she'd accomplished with Umbridge; if anything. She just answered Umbridge's questions to the best of her ability.

Harriet looked around. As far as she could see, she was the only one there. It would give her hopefully a few minutes alone to clear her mind.

Harriet began to change into her robes. She felt at home as she put them on. She hadn't played Quidditch since their third year. She hoped she still had her touch.

Harriet jumped as there came a sound from the captain's office. Harriet peeked around the row of lockers to see Angelina stepping out of the office, her nose buried in Wood's old notes and playbooks.

Harriet stepped out into the open. Angelina jumped catching sight of Harriet.

"Merlin's beard," Angelina said, clutching the front of her robes. "You scared me."

"You scared me first," Harriet said.

Angelina caught her breath and brushed back her long, braided hair. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted… trying to wrap my mind around this captain lark."

The pair stood in silence for what felt like a full minute. Angelina looked anxious, fidgeting with her notes.

"Hey, Harriet… can we talk? The office?"

"Um, sure," Harriet said.

They stepped inside, and Angelina shut the door behind them.

"I owe you a huge apology," Angelina said immediately after the door clicked.

She wasn't looking at Harriet, but Harriet could feel her pain and guilt as palpably as though they were her own.

"Oh, Angelina…" Harriet said.

"I was a bitch to you all last year over Fred… and it was shitty of me…"

Harriet grimaced. Angelina still wasn't facing her. Angelina had been cold to Harriet all the previous year, but Harriet had been so busy with the Triwizard Tournament she hadn't been able to focus on it.

Angelina finally turned around. She had forced a braver expression on her face than her voice had conveyed.

"I'm not exactly good at apologising or admitting when I've been a git," Angelina said.

"Heh, people tell me I need to stop apologising," Harriet said.

Angelina snorted out a little laugh. "You kinda do…"

Angelina took a deep breath. "Still… I once promised you I'd always look out for you, and I let my stupid feelings get in the way of that, and my jealousy…"

"You really like Fred, don't you?" Harriet asked.

Angelina smiled sadly. "Yeah, pretty stupid of me, I know. And maybe I'm even worse for only being able to apologise now that things are finally… well…"

Angelina fell silent again.

"But this year, I'm captain. I have to be your captain, and Fred's. I have to keep my promise if you still want me to… and I have to put these things behind me for the good of the team."

Harriet smiled in spite of it all.

"It's fine," Harriet said. "I've been jealous over silly things before, too."

"Oh, me liking Fred is silly?" Angelina said, sternly.

Harriet's smile faltered only a moment before she noticed the corners of Angelina's lips twitching and her eyes twinkling brightly.

"Oh, shut up," Harriet said, rolling her eyes but laughing.

Angelina laughed too.

"Thanks, Harriet… that means a lot to me. Friends and teammates again?" Angelina asked, holding out her hand.

Harriet smiled and shook. "Friends and teammates."

Angelina leaned closer to the door, listening. "Think the girls are here. Fred and George will be last… because of course, they will be."

Harriet laughed again, and they headed out to join the three chasers. The girls chatted until Fred and George showed up right at the last minute. Angelina spared them all a pep-talk, as this was just a try-out. Fred and George, in particular, seemed grateful at this. Wood had seen every chance the team was together as an opportunity to give a speech.

The team headed out into the stadium grounds. All of Gryffindor house seemed to be gathered. Harriet paused in surprise. Even Percy was there, dressed up in red and gold, waving a Gryffindor flag, wearing a Gryffindor hat, and beaming.

"Looks like we got a Head of House just as biased as Snape," Katie Bell said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah…" Fred and George muttered, apparently unconvinced. Harriet recalled too well Fred's words the night that Percy had told off the fifth-years. He was in no hurry to forgive Percy for anything.

Harriet, however, noticed something else that made her appreciative of Percy's presence. There was a small contingent of Slytherins there as well. They'd intended on showing up to bully and mock the Gryffindors, but with Percy there, they apparently weren't about to start any trouble.

"Let's see a good show, Gryffindors!" Percy called out.

Angelina waved at him, smiling. Harriet wasn't paying attention. She was distracted by the fact that it looked as though every single boy in Gryffindor House not already on the Quidditch team had turned out to try their hand at being a Keeper. Harriet furrowed her brow. Why weren't any girls trying out? Especially not Ginny, who Harriet knew too well loved Quidditch.

"Oh boy…" Angelina muttered under her breath.

"Blimey," Fred whispered. "This is going to take all night…"

Harriet grimaced. It was going to take forever to get through all these candidates.

"Right," Angelina called out. "Let's thin the herd a bit. All first-years, bugger off."

Grumbles of agitation greeted Angelina's proclamation, but reluctantly all the first-years began wandering off dragging the school broomsticks they'd borrowed, heading towards the stands.

Her curiosity over Ginny's absence was replaced at once with the surprise of a face she recognised all too well. It was Kieran.

"Kieran!" Harriet grinned.

He flushed a bit, shrugging and holding up his broomstick with the kickstand fitted. Harriet's grin only grew. If Kieran won, she'd finally have a real friend on the team. Harriet pondered that, looking around the rest of her team.

She was relatively close with her team, but she never really spent any time with them. Not even Fred, who she only spent time with during their brief romance the previous year. Having Kieran around would give her someone to talk Quidditch with off the pitch, and someone to laugh with on the pitch.

Angelina was now walking up and down the row of candidates. She seemed to be sending off anyone shorter than her.

"That'll speed it up," George said, sounding grateful.

"Big plans?" Katie Bell asked him.

Fred was eyeing his watch. "Got a new shipment to sneak out," he said quietly. "Only going to Zonko's, but we're fetching a few glorious galleons for it."

"You're selling to Zonko's?" Harriet asked.

"Yep," George smiled. "They're doing most of the testing and such for us. They eat into our profits a bit, more than what we'd make just on our own, but they get our name out to a wider audience."

"We're hoping we can have proper premises by next summer," Fred said, adjusting his broomstick on his shoulder.

There was some commotion nearby. Harriet looked around and saw George's girlfriend, Erica, walking out of the changing rooms. Behind her was a swarm of Gryffindor girls. Harriet recognised Rachel and Tori. Rachel was beaming, bouncing a bit and waving at Harriet. Harriet waved back, noticing the girls were all dressed in athletic clothes, carrying large pom-poms.

"Blimey," Fred said. "Guess they're doing their cheer tryouts at the same time."

"Makes sense," Alicia Spinnet observed. "We're in the air; they're on the ground. No reason we can't kill two fwoopers with one hex."

Harriet was scanning the girls trying out for cheer. She grimaced at the sight of Parvati and Lavender amongst them. However, Ginny didn't seem to be amongst them, either.

"Right!" Angelina called out, having finally whittled the crowd down to a more manageable size. "You'll each get five chances to block. The best out of five gets on the team. In the event of ties, we'll have a sudden-death face off. Team, in the air!"

Harriet and the rest of the team acted automatically, swinging broomsticks down, straddling the brooms then kicking off. Harriet immediately felt a thrill as the wind whipped through her hair and rushed past her ears.

She was flying again. This was where she belonged. She couldn't help but do a loop, grinning ear to ear. Let the Snitch out. Let her show everyone how Seeking is done. Angelina blew her whistle, and the first candidate flew up towards the rings. Harriet was so high she couldn't see who it was.

"Having fun?" Fred asked from a few meters below.

Harriet smiled, doing a little barrel-roll and swooping down to him.

"For a change," Harriet admitted. "Why isn't Ginny trying out?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Favouritism."

"Favouritism?" Harriet repeated.

"Yeah," Fred sighed. "She wants to be a Chaser, not a Keeper, but Angelina's not opening up any Chaser spots."

"Oh," Harriet murmured. "I guess I can see that, but…"

"Yeah, I get why she's annoyed," Fred explained. "But I get Angelina's reasoning, too."

"What's that?"

"Well, like Katie isn't the strongest Chaser," Fred explained, glancing around to make sure Katie Bell was out of earshot. "But they make a good team. They work well together. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina can read each other well. Ginny's probably a better flyer than Katie and maybe even Alicia, but will she work as well as a team? I couldn't say… and I don't think Angelina's that willing to rock the boat on her last year."

Harriet was about to agree when she remembered Professor Robertson's words from earlier in the week. She had to think for herself, rather than just agree. Yes, Angelina's reasoning did make sense. At the same time, it wasn't fair. She didn't have an answer right now, but she felt a bit better at trying to think for herself about it.

Angelina's whistle blew again. Harriet began watching, but she could tell this wasn't Kieran, so her attention wandered again. She watched the cheer try-outs for a bit.

She was surprised to see what Erica was putting everyone through. Her only experience with cheerleading had been the group that cheered her during the Triwizard Tournament, where they mostly just jumped up and down and cheered and shouted.

Erica, however, was presently having them run laps of the pitch. She was smugly pleased to see both Lavender and Parvati lagging near the back of the group.

Some movement out of the corner of her eye called her attention back to Fred, who was still hovering nearby. He seemed more focused on the Chasers, who just scored again on the latest candidate.

"So, joke-shop stuff coming along well?" Harriet asked.

Fred smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. Partnering with Zonko's was a big boon. We're still our own company, but they sell our products all around Britain."

"That's great, Fred," Harriet grinned.

Fred smiled more. "Miss talking with you."

Harriet flushed at once. Fred sighed. "Sorry, trying not to get sentimental. Especially now things with Angelina are finally taking off…"

Harriet did her best to smile. "She's fancied you for a long time."

"Well she was shite at showing it," Fred replied, rolling his eyes.

Harriet looked down at Angelina as she scored a goal easily.

"Maybe she's just a little old-fashioned and wanted you to make the move?" Harriet suggested.

Fred snorted. "Figures. When will you women learn that we blokes are bloody morons? You gotta hit us over the head with things like that or we'll never get it!"

Harriet laughed. Here on her broomstick, talking easily with Fred, she felt better than she had in a while. She didn't have romantic feelings for Fred anymore (though she didn't regret the late night make-out sessions) but she did like not having to feel awkward anymore.

"There's your mate," Fred said, pointing.

Harriet returned her attention to the goal-posts. Kieran was flying up to the posts at last.

"Surprised Angelina didn't send him off, with that leg," Fred admitted.

"He's got the leg-stand on it," Harriet said.

"He's better with it than he was at your fourteenth birthday," Fred said.

"He's had time to practice," Harriet said, crossing her fingers as Angelina and the rest moved to the other side of the pitch, getting ready to make their run.

Harriet leaned forward on her broom, moving down closer to see what was happening.

"Go, Kieran!" Fern's voice rang out shrilly over the din of Gryffindors in the stands. The Slytherins had already moved off, likely disappointed they wouldn't be able to taunt and heckle with Percy there.

Kieran's face was scarlet even from here. Harriet groaned quietly. She appreciated Fern's confidence in Kieran, but she was liable to make him do worse like that, rather than better.

Harriet was tempted to go back to watching the cheer try-outs. They were now doing push-ups. She could no longer see Parvati or Lavender.

Angelina's whistle blew, and Harriet whipped her head back around. The three Chasers were barrelling down on Kieran. The Quaffle was bouncing back and forth between them. Angelina—Katie—Angelina—Alicia—Katie—back to Angelina. Harriet squinted, as though she was watching a car crash.

They scored.

Harriet sighed, as the Chasers went back for the other end, ready for another attempt.

"Come on; you can do better than that!" Fern called out now. "I know it!"

Harriet sincerely wanted Fern to shut up. Kieran leaned forward on his broom, almost flat on the handle, his head forward, watching the Chasers as they bore down on him once more. Harriet again squinted as Alicia caught the Quaffle and raised her arm to shoot.

He caught it.

Fern, Marcus, Hermione, and Scott were almost screaming with excitement in the stands.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Fern cried out.

Kieran's face was now grinning. He was suddenly a Kieran that Harriet wasn't sure she had ever seen before. His face was glowing. He stopped the second attempt on goal, better than any of the others had done so far.

He stopped the third.

The Gryffindors were in the stands were looking excited. Even the cheer try-outs seemed to have come to a pause. Kieran was two for three. Harriet caught sight of Angelina's face as she passed to get ready for the fourth attempt. She looked as though she was feeling frustrated, surprised, and excited all at once.

"Even in try-outs, she gets miffed over not scoring," Fred chuckled, watching Angelina go.

Kieran stopped the fourth.

"Three in a row," Alicia said, flying up close to them as they passed. "He's tied for most now. One more and he'll be in the lead."

"Thanks," Harriet grinned.

"Kieran! Kieran! Kieran!" the crowd started chanting.

"Guess everyone likes the underdog," Fred observed, grinning.

* * *

Harriet was positively buoyant as she made her way down to the dungeons. Kieran won. He won outright. He stopped four out of five goals. The next best two stopped three out of five. He was the new Gryffindor Keeper. She had one of her closest friends on the team. What's more, she was on good terms with Fred again.

"You are late," Professor Snape said stiffly as Harriet entered the Potions classroom.

The sound of his voice dropped Harriet's jubilant mood a good twenty-five percent.

Draco was already there. He was sitting in a chair, not looking at either Professor Snape or Harriet.

"Sorry, Professor," Harriet said. "Try-outs ran a bit long."

"Got a new Keeper?" Draco asked before Professor Snape could express more of his displeasure.

"Yep," Harriet smiled. "My friend, Kieran."

Draco nodded, still not looking at anyone. "Cool."

"Now the frivolous conversation is over, let us get to work," Professor Snape said dangerously. "Lest we forget that lives, if not the fate of the entire world, hinges on you two properly grasping Occlumency."

Harriet's mood plummeted further. How could she have been so happy only a minute ago?

Draco rose to his feet and moved over to stand next to Harriet. Harriet almost flinched, but not because of Draco's proximity. Despair and loneliness were washing over her.

"Mr Malfoy, control yourself," Professor Snape said. "If you cannot contain yourself to hide your emotions from Miss Potter's most basic, if involuntary, Legilimency, you will make no progress against me tonight."

Draco's face steeled at once. Harriet felt the despair lift from her mind, though she still rubbed her temple. She gave Draco a sideways glance. What had happened to him?

For their first two years at Hogwarts, Draco had acted as though he owned the school. Then as the years progressed, he became more and more subdued. He now had stopped hanging out with his old friends Crabbe and Goyle, who once upon a time acted as though they lived to serve Draco. Harriet knew he must be barely holding it together with his mother as Lord Voldemort's prisoner, but his descent had started well before that.

"Focus," Professor Snape hissed, snapping Harriet back to attention.

Professor Snape passed in front of them. "The key to Occlumency is blocking your mind to the person attempting to penetrate your mind," he reiterated for what felt like the hundredth time. "This requires complete concentration and control."

"Yes, Professor," Harriet and Draco said in unison.

"This is especially difficult for you two, young as you are. You are slaves to your emotions and hormones."

"How do we put those away then, Professor?" Draco asked. Harriet was sure she detected a note of bitterness in Draco's voice.

"Control," Professor Snape said. "You must master yourself. You must accept that this world is bigger and more important than your petty, teenage worries."

Harriet was sure she was failing at keeping her scowl off her face. Her petty, teenage worries? In the past year, she'd seen someone decapitated, been assaulted and nearly raped by a gang, and the boy who loved her had his memory wiped and was lost somewhere in Ireland. On top of this, she'd just been reminded that the fate of the wizarding world was resting on her shoulders.

"Draco first," Professor Snape said.

Draco stepped forward, his face slightly defiant.

" _Legilimens_!" Professor Snape cried without letting Draco even draw his wand, as he always did.

Draco clapped his hands to his forehead. Harriet knew what was happening. He was being forced to see memories as Professor Snape forced his way into Draco's mind.

Professor Snape withdrew his wand. Draco slumped to his knees, wincing in pain.

"That was worse than the last session," Professor Snape said curtly. "You did not practice as I instructed."

"I did," Draco spat, bitterly, getting back to his feet.

"A lie," Professor Snape said simply. "Again. Draw your wand. _Legilimens_!"

On and on it went. After putting Draco through his paces for half an hour, it was Harriet's turn. Draco had eventually managed to throw Professor Snape off a couple of times, but now he was so drained he needed a rest.

Harriet already had her wand out, but she was still apprehensive. Professor Snape was frighteningly fast with his wand, almost too fast to be seen. Bitterly, Harriet appreciated the fact that if he weren't such a git, and so close to the Dark Arts, Professor Snape probably would make an excellent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

" _Legilimens_!"

Harriet was too slow. Her mind was racing in a blur of images, recapping the past week. Harriet was holding Finn in her hand about to take off the lid.

Professor Snape shouted in pain. Harriet staggered back but kept her feet. Professor Snape was rubbing his arm, looking at Harriet darkly.

"A Stinging Hex…" Professor Snape said, shaking out his hand. "I would praise you for using it if you had done so intentionally. Instead, you lost control, again…"

Harriet was trying to catch her breath. Professor Snape had almost been about to see Harriet diving into Finn's memories at the moment it happened. She must have resisted extra hard at that point, even subconsciously.

"Again, Potter," Professor Snape said.

Harriet was steeling herself. She was feeling angry. Professor Snape had almost seen something very private, indeed. He wasn't allowed to see that. What else might he see? She gritted her teeth and gripped her wand tighter. Her eyes were on Professor Snape's wand.

" _Legili_ —"

" _PROTEGO_!"

Harriet barely had her wand raised when she cast the shield charm, but it worked. Professor Snape was once more staggered backwards.

"That is an improvement," Professor Snape said, studying the shimmering in the air that indicated the charm's location. "You could learn from that, Draco."

Draco sniffed, bitterly.

"Lower it, and let's try again. However, while the Shield Charm will work, you need to learn to repel me properly with your mind," Professor Snape said. " _Legilimens_!"

Harriet was definitely not ready for it this time. However, she kept fighting, trying to push him out as images swirled and whipped around in her mind. Suddenly, she became aware that she could see Professor Snape. She saw the old courtroom where she had given her testimony for Sirius' trial, but she could also see the hazy outline of Professor Snape through it. He became clearer and clearer.

Harriet raised her wand again. " _Protego!"_

Professor Snape staggered again, but this time something strange happened. Professor Snape vanished, but now she was in an old, mouldy looking house where a hook-nosed man was shouting at a woman. There was a little, black-haired boy in the corner, crying. Harriet tried to move to the boy, but the scene changed again. There was a teenage, sallow-skinned boy lying on a bed, shooting down flies with his wand.

Again it changed. Harriet screamed and staggered backwards. She was looking up into the face of Lord Voldemort. His terrible, snake-like face and burning red eyes were looking right down at her. She raised her wand but heard Professor Snape's voice.

"I followed Dumbledore as you ordered, My Lord," Professor Snape said.

Harriet looked down and saw him kneeling at Lord Voldemort's feet. He was much younger, but his pallor was as sickly as ever.

"He spoke with a seer," Professor Snape continued. "She spoke a prophecy…"

"Continue," Lord Voldemort said.

"' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._ '" Professor Snape quoted.

Harriet staggered backwards. The classroom came back to her. She was panting, but this time not from the effort. It was shock and rage. Pure, unbridled anger was welling up inside Harriet.

Professor Snape was looking down at Harriet with an expression she had never seen upon it before. It was unmistakable. It was fear.

"You…" Harriet said, clutching her wand tighter.

She was remembering. At the end of the previous year, Professor Dumbledore had shown her a memory of Professor Trelawney giving a prophecy that foretold Harriet's birth and that she was the one to face Lord Voldemort as his equal.

"You…" Harriet repeated.

Professor Dumbledore had told Harriet that it was Professor Snape, then a follower of Lord Voldemort, who overheard the prophecy, but only the first part. How had Harriet been so stupid?

"You told him…" Harriet said, raising her wand at Professor Snape once more.

"Potter…"

"It's… your… fault… it's… _your_ fault…"

"Harriet…" Draco said.

His voice was disarming, but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. Every dark feeling Harriet had ever had was brimming to the surface. Professor Snape told Lord Voldemort the prophecy, even after he'd been caught. He was the one who gave Voldemort the reason to kill Harriet's parents.

"I never meant for him to choose your mother," Professor Snape said.

Draco was looking back and forth between the two, baffled, backing away. Harriet said nothing. Her jaw was locked in a snarl.

It was his fault. It was all Professor Snape's fault. It was his fault her birth parents were dead. It was his fault she never got to grow up with a real family. She could have had real brothers and sisters. She could have had friends. She'd have never been famous. She'd never have people stare at her forehead. They wouldn't always be trying to kill her or win her favour. She could have been normal.

He treated her friends poorly. He ignored her. He was Neville's worst fear. The man before her was a monster.

Harriet's wand jumped. She didn't know what spell she'd just cast, nor cared. To her rage, Professor Snape deflected it. She fired another spell, but once more he easily blocked it. The spell ricocheted off his shield charm and smashed into some of his jars of potions ingredients. Sickly, burning smells filled the classroom.

Fine.

Harriet turned, and instead of Professor Snape, she fired at more of his office.

" _Reducto!"_ she cried.

More jars exploded. Sizzling sounds filled the air as the potions began eating into the floor.

She spun in circles, firing hexes and curses. Harriet was about to fire a final spell when she was walloped from the side. Arms wrapped around her and tackled her to the floor. In her surprise, she dropped her wand. Harriet lashed out with hands instead, scratching at the face of her attacker. Draco cried out in pain.

"Harriet, stop!" he shouted.

Harriet was panting, but she stopped at the sound of Draco's pained voice. She looked up into his wide-eyed face. He had a series of cuts on his cheek that matched her nails.

"You were going to blow up the whole school," Draco said, his voice full of shocked disbelief.

Harriet looked around the room. What had happened? She'd only fired two hexes, but nearly every shelf in the room had been smashed. Had she lost that much control?

She was still angry. Angrier than she had ever felt in her life. And yet she was already beginning to feel the first hints of shame.

What had she done…?

* * *

Harriet wasn't asleep, but she was finally alone. In a few short hours, she'd ruined her life at Hogwarts. Professor Snape had summoned Percy. At first, Harriet thought she was about to be expelled.

Harriet wiped her eyes. They were dry, but somehow, she still felt as though there were tears in them. She'd attacked Professor Snape. He deserved it, but she'd lost her cool completely. She'd wrecked his office. She'd attacked him.

She was alone. What she'd wanted for so long, but in no way how she wanted it. She was out of Gryffindor Tower. She was away from her friends. She was in a 'special dorm.'

It had all happened so fast. Harriet was still trying to comprehend it all. Percy arrived first. That was when Harriet thought it was all over. But Percy did not yell at her. He did not expel her. He summoned Umbridge.

Harriet could still hear her sickly-sweet voice. Harriet was too numb by that point to argue with anyone. She was ushered out of the castle. Umbridge and Percy led her into Ursula House. She remembered seeing Fern in the sort of common area they passed through. Fern looked surprised and tried to speak to Harriet, but Harriet just kept walking.

She was shown to a room on the ground floor. There was just one bed. It had a desk and bookshelf. She had a window which looked out on the castle. She could still just see it in the setting sun.

What was going to happen to her now? Would Professor McGonagall expel her? Would they break her wand, as they had Hagrid's?

There came a knock on the door. Harriet didn't move.

"Harriet?"

It was Fern. Harriet still didn't move. Fern seemed to get the point. Harriet heard no more.

Harriet was beginning to recover. It was Professor Snape's fault. It was all Professor Snape's fault. No one made Professor Trelawney give the prophecy. Harriet knew only too well that Trelawney had no control over her seer abilities. She couldn't blame Trelawney. Nor could she blame Professor Dumbledore, who merely was in the right place at the right time to catch it.

Harriet tossed and turned on her bed. There was another knock on the door.

"Miss Potter-Dusk."

It was Percy. Harriet knew better than to ignore him. She rose and made her way to the door, dragging her feet a little. Percy had her trunk beside him.

Percy's face was as hard as he dared make it.

"We have reached a decision, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said.

Harriet couldn't meet his eyes.

"You will remain here for the time being."

"I'm not expelled?"

"No, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said. "We understand the strife and pain you are under. Miss Umbridge wants you here for observation."

"Am I out of Gryffindor House?"

Percy sighed. "Of course not, Miss Potter-Dusk. You are just here for perhaps a few weeks until we're sure you are adjusted enough to return to the school."

Harriet's hands clenched. She was beginning to get angry again.

"I have also decided that… as incredible a Seeker as you are, for the sake of your mind, we are removing you from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"WHAT?!" Harriet shouted.

Percy winced at the volume of her shout, but he did not look at all surprised at her reaction.

"Believe me, Miss Johnson's reaction was harsher," he said. "She earned herself a week's worth of detentions."

Harriet's appreciation of Angelina's indignation on her behalf was fleeting in the wake of her anger. She was just forced to see the moment a target was painted on her and her family's heads, and now she was being kicked off the Quidditch team?

"We will reconsider this position later," Percy said. "Once we're sure you're properly balanced."

Harriet was shaking again.

"For the time being, here are your belongings," Percy said, indicating her trunk.

"So, what, am I some sort of prisoner, now?" Harriet growled.

"No, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said. "Of course not. This is just somewhere quiet where you can relax at night. It's only been a week, but I've heard unending reports of you looking tired, unable to sleep… you can barely focus in classes. You lashed out at Professor Snape…"

Harriet still couldn't meet Percy's eyes. Yes, she did want a chance to rest, but not like this. Her anger only grew.

"I want to sleep now," Harriet mumbled.

"Yes, good idea, Miss Potter-Dusk," Percy said politely. "You have all weekend here. Miss Mantovani has been enquiring about you, as have your friends. You will be able to see them all weekend, of course."

"Great," Harriet muttered.

Percy seemed inclined to let her rebellious overtures slide. Harriet was secretly grateful.

"I will leave you be for the evening," Percy said.

He turned and started off down the hallway. Harriet dragged her trunk into her room and slammed the door. She paced the floor. She was still angry. So very angry. This wasn't fair. But she couldn't tell anyone why she was so upset, or why she had done what she had done.

Harriet, unfamiliar with the room, turned and kicked the bedpost by accident. She shouted in pain and fell back onto her backside on the floor. That hurt too.

She was clutching her foot, looking at her trunk. DIDS hopped off the bed onto her shoulder and began nuzzling his way through her hair. Harriet was staring at the trunk. She needed to escape. Not even here in a private room was far enough away. She'd lost her dorm. She'd lost her place on the Quidditch team. She couldn't possibly face Professor Snape.

She needed to not be Harriet for a time.

Harriet threw open her trunk. There was Finn, waiting for her. She hefted out the Pensieve. She used her bare hands this time. It felt right, and she didn't have to worry about being too loud.

The heavy Pensieve thudded onto the floor. She picked up Finn and undid the lid. She remembered the memory of Finn in the fight. Could she find more? She wanted to see Finn angry. She wanted to know he could feel the same. She wanted to connect with Finn, but she couldn't feel anything but angry.

She focused hard on thinking of Finn angry. She plucked out many more memories this time. At least twice as many as the previous time. They merged and flowed about in their mist-like form. Harriet took a breath and lowered her head to the bowl.

The familiar sensation of being bucked forward and tipped into the bowl came over her. She was half floating, half falling. She landed on her feet. She heard the fighting before she saw it. She wasn't at Rathlin this time. She wasn't sure where she was. She looked around until she found the boys fighting. They were much younger, this time. They must still be in Dublin, Harriet thought.

It had worked. The first memory was of Finn fighting. Once more, he was taking on a whole group at once. This time they entirely had the upper hand. Harriet wondered what they were fighting over this time.

There was the shout of an adult. The boys scattered. Finn was left lying on his back, clutching his side where one of the boys had kicked him. He looked no older than eight or nine.

"Finn…?"

It was a small boy's voice. Slowly, a young boy who could only be Colm stepped out of hiding.

"Finn…?" little Colm asked.

"I'll show them next time," Finn mumbled.

"Finn I don' want dere to be a next time," Colm said. He had a slight lisp, Harriet noticed.

The memory dissolved. On and on it went. Fight after fight. Finn got better and better with each one. There was something darkly inspiring to it, in Harriet's mind. She knew she should be ashamed of herself for this, but she couldn't.

Suddenly, she came to a somewhat different memory. There was no fighting this time. They were in a small room, crammed full of instruments.

"Finn, mate," one of his bandmates said. "Why do we hafta practice in here?"

"Barely enough room to move," said the drummer. "And I'm drenched."

All of the boys were quite sweaty. Finn had even taken off his shirt. Harriet's cheeks warmed quickly at the sight, but she certainly wasn't about to look away.

"Jaesus, mate," the bassist drawled.

Harriet finally noticed it. Finn was covered in bruises.

"Didn't Howe tell yeh to knock that off?" the drummer asked.

Finn shrugged. "What Howe an' Colm dunno won't hurt 'em."

"Yeh ever think ye're in the wrong line of work?" the other guitarist chuckled. "I mean, yeh'd be a hell of a boxer iff'n yeh ever hit back."

Finn snorted, tuning his guitar. Harriet blinked looking down at the guitar. It wasn't his normal acoustic one. It was a flashy looking electric guitar.

"S'pose I could, probably be more money in it, aye?" Finn chuckled. "Maybe in another life…?"

Harriet's eyes snapped open. Finn could fight. He was a fighter. They were looking for a singer. Someone singing. What if he wasn't singing? What if he was fighting?

"Try 'Enter Sandman' again tonight?" the bassist asked.

"Sounds good," Finn grinned.

"Feckin' Metallica again… can't we try somethin' else?"

She has a lead. This has to be a lead.

"Everyone else is just feckin' screamin'," Finn retorted. "At least Metallica actually sings."

"Arguable."

Harriet was flying back upwards. She couldn't get back to reality fast enough. She flopped over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Finn could fight. He could be fighting. Maybe she was grasping at straws, but it had to be a lead.

It had to be.


	21. Respite and Revelation

**Chapter 21**

Respite and Revelation

* * *

"Retreat is not synonymous with cowardice. War is often about attrition, and you cannot kill your foe if you do not survive."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet couldn't sleep. She was curled up on the bed, staring at the wall. How could she sleep? She had a lead. At long last, she had a lead. Weak though it was, it was something.

Despite her excitement, she also felt utterly alone. She'd wanted to be alone for so long, yet now she had it, she desperately wanted to be back in her dorm.

The room was too quiet. She could hear her own heart beating in her ears. It was unnerving. She missed Ronnie's snores. Even back in Privet Drive, she'd had the sounds of Uncle Vernon and Dudley snoring at night, reminding her she wasn't alone.

There was also the building guilt. She'd learned about Finn, but that hadn't been why she'd dived back into his memories in the first place. It had been her selfishness. She'd put both the Pensieve and Finn away in her trunk right after, burying them both at the very bottom, both for safety and to cut down on future temptation.

Harriet thought she heard feet just outside her door. Was she paranoid? She must be. She was exhausted. She must be hearing things. What time was it? It was too dark to read the clock on her little bedside table, and Harriet didn't care enough to bring it closer to read it properly.

There was a knock. Light was coming in under the thick curtains. She must have fallen asleep for at least a little bit. In the lightened room, she could read the clock. It was just after seven in the morning. Harriet ignored the knock. No more came.

Half an hour later, there was another knock.

"Harriet?"

It was Holly. Harriet didn't want to talk to her. She felt ashamed. She got nothing done with Umbridge, then freaked out. She was useless as an investigation partner.

Useless.

More time passed. The room got brighter and brighter as more light slipped in under the curtain. What was going to happen now? She was starting to get hungry, but she forced herself to remain on the bed.

Just before ten-o-clock, the door practically exploded open. Harriet flung herself out of bed in shock. DIDS screeched and rocketed up the curtains of the window, hissing at the door.

Harriet scrambled, trying to find her wand, but before she could, strong arms embraced her. A strong but soft body held her, silky smooth hair fell against her face, and a sweet smell filled her nose. Harriet recognised all these signs at once. It was Mum.

Mum was home.

"Mum!" Harriet said, hugging her back.

"It's okay, darling," Mum said. "I'm home."

Harriet's eyes filled with tears and she fought hard to keep herself from breaking down. She was home. Mum was back.

"Come on, darling," Mum said. "We'll take you home."

"It was Professor Snape," Harriet said. "It's all his fault!"

There was the sound of hurrying footsteps and Percy puffed into the doorway.

"Mrs Dusk," Percy said, panting heavily, leaning on the doorframe. "Please understand—"

"I understand you listened solely to one side of the story while giving my daughter no benefit of the doubt, nor cared to hear her side before you locked her away," Mum said stiffly.

Harriet remembered the gala last spring. She half expected her to punch Percy in the nose. The other half of her wanted it.

More puffing. This time it was Umbridge.

"Mrs Dusk," Umbridge said, even more winded than Percy. "You cannot barge into my house—"

"You and Professor Weasley forced my daughter from her house," Mum said. "I am her parent. I am also a professor at this school. I have access everywhere, and I especially have access to my child. She has been put through enough. I am taking her home."

"I am afraid, Mrs Dusk—"

"Professor Dusk, to you," Mum said.

Umbridge paused. Harriet hugged Mum tighter. She felt safer than she had in ages in the wake of Mum's indignation and protective attitude.

"Professor Dusk," Umbridge corrected. "Under Educational Decree Number Twenty-One, all students of British citizenship are required to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Attend, Counsellor Umbridge," came the voice of Professor McGonagall. "Attend, but not live."

Professor McGonagall stepped into the hallway. Her austere demeanour, always so intimidating to Harriet, now came off like a beacon of hope and power as she looked down her nose at Umbridge and Percy.

"She's right, Dolores," Percy said. "Attendance is not residence."

"Well reasoned, Professor Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, though she did not sound approving.

"As headmistress, I give Miss Potter-Dusk full dispensation to stay at her family home in Hogsmeade and attend classes until she is deemed fit to return to the school dormitories by a licensed counsellor of my approval."

"Professor Mc—"

"I am the headmistress, Dolores," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "That title still means something around here. Decisions regarding our students are ultimately mine. Come along."

Professor McGonagall turned to Harriet and Mum. Harriet was so transfixed by everything that was happening she barely noticed DIDS hopping onto her shoulder and burying himself under Harriet's hair, curling up in the back of her collar.

"I shall see you both to the carriage which shall return you home," Professor McGonagall said.

Mum swished her wand and Harriet's trunk floated up into the air. Mum kept an arm around Harriet's shoulder, guiding her from the room. The trunk floated along just behind them.

Harriet glanced sideways at Percy and Umbridge as they passed them into the hallway. Percy looked confused and upset, as though he wasn't sure how to feel about anything happening. Umbridge, however, was giving Professor McGonagall the same burning look behind her back that she had given Captain Kane during their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"You're okay!" came a stereo exclamation as Harriet and Mum passed out of the hallway and into the common area.

Harriet was caught in another tight embrace by the twins. There was a hooting twitter, and Harriet felt the sharp, taloned feet of Hedwig land on top of her head.

"I'm okay," Harriet replied, mostly lying, hugging the twins back before reaching up so Hedwig could hop onto her forearm instead. DIDS hissed a little from under Harriet's hair.

"We shouldn't linger," Professor McGonagall said in a hushed voice, looking back into the corridor where Percy and Umbridge were whispering to each other.

"Come along, girls," Mum said to the three. "We're going home."

Professor McGonagall ushered the four out the front door of Ursula House. As she left, Harriet took a glance over her shoulder. She saw both Fern and Holly. They were sitting on opposite sides of the common area, but both of their worried expressions were identical.

Harriet put them both out of her mind. Everything felt like it was moving in fast motion again. It was as though her mind had checked out, entirely. Her eyes drifted up to Hogwarts Castle. A feeling almost unknown to Harriet came over **her**.

She didn't want to go back there.

A carriage was already waiting for them. Harriet appreciated not having to walk all the way to Hogsmeade, even if she found the sight of the winged dragon-horses as unsettling as ever. She couldn't care very much at the moment. She was going home.

Despite the ample seating, the little family was cuddled together on one seat. Harriet sat on Mum's left, Nan cuddled up to Harriet's left, while Mum had her right arm around Rosie. Hedwig was nestled in Harriet's lap. It was then that something finally struck Harriet as she stroked Hedwig's fluffy wings.

"Where's Daddy…?" she asked in a cracked voice.

Mum's lips tightened. "He'll be along, darling. I'll tell you everything when we reach Mountain Home."

The carriage began trundling forward. Harriet tried to ignore the sound of the clawed dragon-horse feet on the ground. She shut her eyes in her exhaustion. The moment her eyes closed, she saw the dragon-horse galloping towards her, a tall, masked rider upon its back, raising an axe high, swinging it down at a huddled crowd.

Harriet gasped and sat upright. Her eyes flung open and her heart began racing.

"It's alright," Mum said stroking Harriet's hair. "We've got you. You're safe."

Harriet slowly started her breathing exercises. Her heart slowed, and at once exhaustion began to wash over her. She wanted to close her eyes so badly, but she was worried she would revisit the graveyard, or maybe the attack, or some other terrible event.

"What's that?" Rosie asked, leaning her head out the window of her side.

Harriet heard it, too. Voices. Many voices.

Mum leaned out the window as well. "Oh, for…" Mum trailed off.

Mum quickly opened Harriet's trunk, drawing out her cloak.

"Harriet, darling, put this on, now," Mum said.

Harriet was too tired to question. She put on the cloak as told, hiding Hedwig under it as well. The voices grew louder, almost to a fever pitch. Mum pointed her wand at Harriet's trunk, and it vanished with a pop. Nan shrieked as a man's face appeared in their window. He had a camera like Colin Creevey's and with a blinding flash and poof of smoke, took a picture of the family.

"Get out!" Mum snarled, aiming her wand in his face.

The photographer, however, merely looked disappointed and hopped back out of sight. "She's not in!"

"Mrs Dusk!" exclaimed a woman who appeared in the other window. "Is it true Harriet got into a fight with one of her teachers?"

Another man appeared in Nan's window. "Is it true she's been put in some sort of solitary confinement!"

There was an ear-splitting bang.

"CLEAR OFF, YA LEECHES!"

That was Mad-Eye Moody. More bangs followed. Mum took advantage of the chaos to open Nan's door.

"Inside, quickly!" Mum said.

None of them needed to be told twice. Harriet and the twins hopped from the carriage and ran inside the house. Remus was standing on the front porch, holding the front door open for them. Harriet felt relief as she crossed the threshold. DIDS and Hedwig were both hissing with agitation at the jostling they'd received.

Mad-Eye stamped inside after them. He slammed the door shut, blocking out most of the noise. All of the blinds had been pulled shut.

"That was insane," Nan declared. "What was that about?"

"The _media_ ," Moody snarled. "Vultures… absolute vultures! Could have been plenty of Death Eaters and Kinney's goons hidden amongst them!"

"They appeared out of nowhere," Remus said. "They showed up only minutes before you arrived. Someone must have tipped them off."

"Someone in the know," Moody said, gritting his yellowed old teeth.

"You already know about what happened?" Harriet asked, taking off the cloak. Hedwig hooted with agitation and fluttered up onto a grandfather clock.

"Of course we know," Moody growled. "In the Order, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah…"

Remus gave Moody a cold look. "The Order has already moved to try and cover up as much as we can of what happened. The cover story, for now, is you and Malfoy were serving detention with Severus."

"That's it?" Mum asked, disgust in her voice. "That's the best you could do?"

"That was Minerva's story," Remus said, both looking and sounding wounded.

"Sorry," Mum said, running a hand through her hair.

"It was just to distract the Ministry and the press until a more convincing story could be created," Remus continued.

"Where's Dad?" Rosie asked, now.

"I said we'll tell you at the house," Mum reiterated.

"We should get out of here," Mad-Eye said, his magical eye spinning in circles, keeping an eye on the house from all directions. "They don't seem to be taking 'no' lightly…"

"Excellent idea," Remus said.

He held out a hand. Nan was closest and so took it, much to Rosie's irritation as she reluctantly took Moody's gnarled hand. Mum took Harriet's hand. The three adults exchanged looks and raised their wands.

Hedwig fluttered back down onto Harriet's shoulder. Mum gave Hedwig a sad smile and softly rubbed the back of Hedwig's head with a fingertip.

"Sorry, beautiful," Mum said. "You won't like Apparition. You stay here and watch over this house for us. If anything happens, you can fly straight to Mountain Home to warn us, and tonight you can come up to stay with us. Is that alright?"

Hedwig gave a dignified twitter and hopped back up onto the clock. Harriet was looking up at Hedwig sadly. She wanted Hedwig around.

Mum took Harriet's hand again. Harriet closed her eyes. Apparition was not as fun as most of her classmates hoped it would be. Mum swung her arm wide, and at once, Harriet felt as though she'd been stretched into a long, thin sliver, held by tight bands that made it impossible to breathe.

As soon as it started, it was over. Harriet's feet hit solid ground. She opened her eyes, and warm relief filled her at last.

Harriet was never so relieved to see anything in her life as she was the circular front door of Mountain Home. If she weren't so utterly exhausted, she would have run for the door. She was leaning heavily on Mum, both for comfort and support.

Remus stepped forward, opening the door for them. Mum hurried Harriet inside slightly faster than Harriet was anticipating and she almost tripped on the oddly shaped threshold.

Relief kept Harriet's mind buoyant as she looked around the pretty, familiar, and welcoming setting. DIDS scampered down Harriet's arm and hopped down onto the floor. Harriet smiled sleepily watching him scamper towards her room.

"We should get back to the house," Remus said. "Before they break in…"

"Of course, Remus, thank you," Mum said, sounding more relaxed in the safety of Mountain Home.

Remus smiled kindly and closed the door behind him.

"Let's sit down," Mum said. "And I'll tell you girls everything that's happened."

"You didn't go on a honeymoon, did you?" Rosie said shrewdly, studying Mum's face carefully.

"No, we did not," Mum said gently, guiding the trio to the sitting room.

"How did you know?" Nan asked.

Rosie shrugged. "Mom doesn't have a tan."

Harriet sank into the large sofa, weariness washing over her. Mum laughed softly.

"That's right," Mum said. "Your father and I did not have much time to sunbathe where we went."

"Where did you go?" Nan asked.

"Ireland," Mum replied.

Harriet's eyes popped open. "Ireland?"

Mum smiled sadly. "Yes, dear."

Harriet was staring, her mouth gaping. Why were they in Ireland? There could only be one reason.

"Your father and I went to Ireland to look for Finn…"

Harriet stood. "Mum…"

Mum smiled, rising and taking Harriet in her arms. Harriet knew better than to ask. Mum wouldn't be saying this if they had found him. But somehow just knowing that they were still looking, still trying to help, meant everything.

"We haven't found him yet," Mum said. "But we're close, we think."

"Is that where Dad is?" Nan asked. "Still looking?"

"Yes, dear," Mum replied.

Harriet hugged her even tighter. Mum lifted Harriet's chin, studying her face closely.

"Oh, darling," Mum said, cupping Harriet's cheek. "You haven't slept or eaten anything, have you?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Let's get you to bed," Mum insisted. "We'll get you a hot bath, then into some comfy PJs, and while you're in the bath, I'll make you some nice eggs and toast. You'll go to bed with a full tummy, clean and warm, safe at home."

That sounded amazing. Harriet rested her head against Mum's arm as Mum led her towards her room. The bed looked so inviting that Harriet was tempted to collapse into it without bothering with a bath.

"I'll let you get to it dear," Mum said, gently putting her hands on Harriet's shoulders and kissing her forehead.

Harriet froze. It was the subtlest of gestures on Mum's part, but the kindest. Harriet threw her arms around Mum again.

"Oh, sweetie," Mum said softly, hugging Harriet back.

"I missed you," Harriet said, her voice trembling slightly.

"We missed you too, sweetie," Mum replied softly.

"I know where Finn might be… or doing…"

"What?"

"He…" Harriet thought. "He might be… fighting…"

"Fighting?"

"Like boxing?" Harriet said, looking up at Mum.

Mum's brows were furrowed.

"Boxing? Finn…?"

Harriet grimaced. "I… used a Pensieve… It's a sort of basin."

"A Pensieve," Mum stared. "Where on earth did you get a Pensieve?"

"It was Dumbledore's. He gave it to me so we could fix Finn's memories."

"Dumbledore gave it to you? When?"

"My birthday," Harriet replied. "He sent it in the middle of the night."

Mum shook her head in amusement.

"Anyway… I… explored some of his memories last night. I was too… I just… needed an escape. But in the last memory, he'd been fighting."

Harriet sat on the bed. Her legs felt too weak. Mum sat beside her.

"I see…"

"It's not like that!" Harriet said quickly. "He was defending his little brother. People pick on him because he's… different. Anyway, Professor Howe caught him and told him to stop. Then last night I saw a later memory… Finn had been fighting again, and one of his friends told him he should box. Finn said something like: 'maybe in another life.'"

Mum was thinking. Harriet grimaced. "I know, it's a weak link, but… it's something, right?"

Mum gave Harriet a sad smile. "It is, dear. I'll talk to your father and tell him."

"Promise?" Harriet asked.

"Promise, dear."

* * *

Harriet's shriek of delight filled the little valley before Mountain Home. Daddy caught her from her running leap outside the front door and spun her around in a circle. The twins collided with them next, and all four collapsed to the grass.

"ACK!" Daddy laughed. "No fair, you're all so big now!"

"You're home!" The twins chorused.

It was Sunday morning, just before noon. Harriet hadn't been up an hour. She'd slept since Mum took her breakfast plate around noon the previous day.

Daddy sat up, ruffling the girls' hair. "I swear you're all an inch taller and it's only been a week."

The twins' identical grins only grew.

Daddy smiled more delicately at Harriet. "Hey, Harricane… sorry I wasn't here…"

Harriet buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you…"

Daddy gently rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

"We think we're close…" Daddy said. "We're looking into underground boxing rings. Problem is… there's a lot more than you'd expect, and it's just me."

The four got to their feet and headed into the house. Harriet kept her arms around him. A tiny, childish part of her mind was afraid he would vanish if she let go.

The family made their way into the kitchen. The table was laden with fresh sandwiches, and there was a steaming kettle of tea on the stove. Harriet's stomach grumbled. She was still starving.

"So you've been investigating underground boxing rings?" Rosie asked with a hungry glint in her eye.

Daddy chuckled. "Yes, sweetie."

Daddy and Mum exchanged looks.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"We need to have a talk with Rosie," Daddy said.

"What about?" Rosie asked, sounding guarded.

"It's alright, sweetie," Mum said.

Daddy and Mum knelt beside Rosie in her chair.

"Rosie, you know your father and I love you and only want the best for you."

Harriet exchanged a glance with Nan. She looked just as confused as Harriet felt.

"Yes…?" Rosie said, still defensive.

"We understand you've been spending a lot of time with your friend Niamh from Rathlin."

"Well yeah, she's like my best friend," Rosie said.

"We know, sweetie," Mum said. "But we have been hearing very unsettling things about her house, and the woman who runs it."

"We're worried you might tell Niamh something that will get to Umbridge," Daddy said.

"Like about the Order?" Rosie asked. "Of course I haven't said anything about the Order!"

Rosie got to her feet. "You think it's easy? 'Oh, hello best friend! I've missed you _so_ much! We used to share everything, but at the same time I can't trust you and have to keep things from you!'"

Rosie spun on her heel and stormed from the room. Daddy rose and made to go after her, but Mum put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Let her cool down," Mum said, leaning back on the table. "This is hard for everyone…"

"You're right," Daddy said, running a hand through his hair.

Harriet and Nan were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs. Harriet knew exactly how Rosie felt.

As a result, a half hour later, Harriet knew exactly what to say when she knocked on the door to the twins' room.

"What?" Rosie asked through the door. She still sounded angry.

"It's me," Harriet said. "Just wanna talk."

The door opened. "Going to tell me stupid stuff I already know, too?"

"No," Harriet replied. "At least… that's not what I'm trying to do… just wanted to talk about it, because I know how you feel…"

Rosie looked away, but Harriet could feel Rosie's guilt rising and her anger abating.

"Sorry," Rosie said, backing away from the door.

Harriet stepped inside. Rosie walked over to her bed and sat on it. Harriet joined her.

"I can't say anything to Scott because he might say something to Colm. I can't say anything to Kieran, who might say something to Scott, who might say something to Colm…" Harriet said.

Rosie grimaced. "That does kinda suck…"

"I can't say anything to Fern… because she's all about Umbridge…"

"I don't like Umbridge," Rosie said. "Not really. She's weird… and kinda creepy… but I've missed Niamh so much."

Harriet put an arm around Rosie's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you that you haven't," Harriet said. "It's hard…"

"It is," Rosie said. "Then Dad and Mom talking to me like I'm stupid… like I don't know better…"

"They're worried," Harriet said. "We all are… about a lot."

Harriet thought. After so much sleep, and good food, her mind was clearer than it had been in a week. The Order was in a particularly perilous position now. They'd taken in Fern over the summer. What had Fern told Umbridge? What had Scott told Colm already?

Harriet's sense of dread was starting to rise. There was a terrible, dark irony in the fact that Harriet herself was perhaps one of the Order's most significant vulnerabilities.

"I'm sick of it," Rosie said, her voice sounding a little choked.

Rosie buried her face in her hands. "I know I have to sound so whiny, but… I just… Dead people have attacked me; my friends have been through hell, and I have to keep stuff from them, and I have to lie to Nan and Emma and pretend, so Niamh doesn't think I'm abandoning her…"

Rosie took a deep breath. "Life was just so simple before…"

Harriet didn't say anything. What could she say? Most anything she could think of would probably make Rosie feel even more attacked. Life had never been simple for Harriet, but that wasn't Rosie or Nan's fault. That was Dumbledore's fault, the Dursleys', and Professor Snape's…

* * *

Harriet was pleased to see that her talk with Rosie did get Rosie to calm down. She apologised to Daddy and Mum that afternoon, and Nan and Harriet gave them space to talk.

Harriet couldn't help but think about Fern. She must have felt the same way Rosie had when her friends confronted her.

Fern. What was Harriet going to do about Fern? And Scott?

It had barely been twenty-four hours, yet already being away was helping Harriet think straight again. She would be taken to Hogwarts every morning by Mum and brought back every evening.

Nan and Rosie were opting to return to Hogwarts. Harriet didn't blame them. They had their friends there, and she would still see them in classes.

Professor McGonagall gave Harriet dispensation to remain at home as long as she saw fit. Harriet was not yet sure how long she would remain at home. She was sure she would miss her friends before long, too.

There was something else. According to Remus, reporters and photographers were still hovering around Hogsmeade, trying to get a story. Mad-Eye Moody caught one trying to climb down the chimney. Remus said that Mad-Eye was getting even more irritable than usual, having to remain at the headquarters and guard it all the time. Unfortunately, with his magical eye, and his horde of secrecy sensors and dark detectors, there was no one better for the job.

Harriet would have to face them every morning and evening on her way to school, most likely. Someone had snitched that Harriet was not living inside Hogwarts. It had to be someone in Ursula House unless someone in the castle saw her leaving the school. It was late enough in the day that plenty of students would be awake and could have seen.

Harriet was lying on her bed, listening to Finn. It was about four in the afternoon. She'd just started to get the floating sensation of the verge of sleep when there was a knock on her door. Daddy poked his head in, grinning ear to ear.

Harriet sat up, taking off the headphones. "Something happen?"

"Oh, just a visitor," Daddy said, eyes twinkling.

"A visitor?"

"Yep," Daddy grinned. "And a new secret."

Harriet hopped off the bed, setting the Walkman down. Daddy led her down the hall, but Harriet stopped halfway. She heard a voice. A voice she remembered with deep fondness, but she hadn't been sure she would hear again anytime soon. The slight hiss was unmistakable.

"SEBASTIAN!" Harriet cried and rushed past Daddy.

Sebastian was indeed sitting in Daddy's armchair, chatting warmly with Mum and the twins. His smiling, orange tabby face filled Harriet with a joy she couldn't remember feeling.

"You're back!" Harriet said, hurrying over.

"I am—goodness, you are a hugger—yes, I am back," Sebastian chortled.

"How? Aren't you still wanted by the Ministry?"

"I am," Sebastian said, his ears drooped a bit, but his smile remained.

"Thanks to the Flamels and the French ministry, we have an extra layer of security to Mountain Home, which allows Sebastian to join us freely, with our Ministry none-the-wiser," Mum said, her warm eyes bright and twinkling.

"Private Floo channel," Daddy said, patting the mantelpiece over the fire. "It connects directly, and solely, to one of the fireplaces in the big house at Avalon."

"Which means it's an added layer to our escape strategy," Mum said, more seriously. "You girls remember the original plan?"

"If anything happens we squeeze our little medallions," Rosie said, pulling hers up from the front of her shirt. "And wait for an Order member to come to us."

"Or if we're in Hogsmeade, we go for the fake house," Nan added.

"Then we Apparate along with the Order members there to here," Harriet finished.

"Precisely," Daddy grinned. "So now, when you reach here, you take Floo Powder, throw it into the fire, and step in. You don't even have to say Avalon or anything like that. Avalon's the only connection."

"You girls never feel trapped," Mum said. "There's always one more place to go if things go wrong."

Daddy sat next to Mum. His face was set, but he was still smiling. "We know this is hard on all of you," Daddy said, looking from face to face. "But always remember we're here. The Order is here. We have your backs."

"You're not alone," Mum added. "Not even at Hogwarts. Remember you have Professor McGonagall and Professor Spring."

Harriet noted they left off Professor Snape.

"Yes, Mom," Nan replied.

Mum turned to Sebastian. "We'll show you to the study where you and Harriet can have a session in peace."

"That would be most kind," Sebastian smiled.

"Would you care for some tea?" Daddy offered.

"That would be even kinder," Sebastian laughed. "But you don't need to trouble yourselves."

"No trouble," Daddy replied.

* * *

Harriet felt world's lighter. The session with Sebastian had lasted over two hours. She told him everything that had happened in the course of her first week. She told him about Finn's memories. She told him about her worries about her friends.

She told him about what happened with Professor Snape. Every single detail. Sebastian was trying his hardest to keep himself composed, Harriet could tell. His claws kept slipping out slightly, and only the tip of his tail was twitching.

She couldn't tell anyone else what had happened, even though she sincerely wanted to. She couldn't tell Daddy or Mum. They'd kill Professor Snape. Daddy would, for sure.

The part she appreciated most was that he wrote out a note to Professor McGonagall prescribing Harriet one week of bed rest. Mum was going to get all her homework for her so she wouldn't fall behind, but she had one glorious week away from the strange, new Hogwarts she had returned to. A Hogwarts with new faces, old faces missing, and everyone on edge.

Harriet was lying on her bed. Hedwig had arrived and was sitting on Harriet's pillow. Her fluffy chest feathers were soft and warm on the top of Harriet's head as she preened Harriet's fringe.

DIDS was curled up on Harriet's stomach, twitching now and then, as if dreaming. Harriet shook her head at the little toy dragon. Since Harriet had time to play with him, he'd started acting livelier again.

There was a light knock on the door. Harriet sat up a little.

"Come in."

It was Daddy. He had a tray of tea and walked over, setting it on Harriet's desk and pulling out her chair.

"Hey," Daddy said gently. "Just thought we should finally have some time to talk."

Harriet smiled, but she was also worried. She was sure he wanted to talk about what happened with Professor Snape.

"I'm hoping we're close to finding Finn…" Daddy said running a hand through his hair. "But there are some things I have to be upfront with you about."

Harriet blinked.

"We're not sure what's going to happen with him," Daddy sighed. "You see… on the one hand, I know how you two feel for each other… which has been tearing me apart a little."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Life's just so hard for you already… and to have this poor kid added to your worries…" Daddy snorted. "Maybe I'm selfish… just worrying about you. But this kid… you really like him?"

Harriet nodded.

"He came through for my little girl when even I couldn't," Daddy admitted. "I owe him for that… but here's the thing."

Daddy took a bracing breath. "After we find him, things are going to get complicated."

"Complicated?"

"You see… The Order wants him because of his memories. So does Captain Kane's team. As far as we know, he's the only student who was there where we have unaltered memories of what happened."

Harriet's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"We tried to get testimonies from Rathlin students before, but… at the same time we had to keep ourselves secret," Daddy explained. "We're in a constant rock and a hard place. The Ministry was keeping a close watch on all the students. Now with Dumbledore gone—wherever the hell he is just when we need him most—"

Harriet's lips tightened.

"—The Ministry isn't paying as much attention to us. Which would be good, but since they're ignoring Voldemort and us, they're throwing their whole lot in on controlling this Rathlin incident."

"So that's why the Ministry is after Finn?" Harriet asked.

"We don't think they know any of Finn's memories survived," Daddy replied. "But the fact he's not accounted for worries them. So we have an advantage on them there, because we're looking a lot harder."

Harriet gave a short laugh. "I guess he's kind of like Jackson then…"

"Jackson?"

"Another American," Harriet explained. "The Unionists attacked his town, and both sides wanted him because of what happened… funnily enough, it was Captain Kane who helped him escape…"

Daddy shook his head, chuckling. "That sonu— the guy's everywhere."

"Seems like it, sometimes…"

"Guess I see why their president trusts him," Daddy admitted. "He's dedicated, but… he'll do what's right, I guess."

Daddy smiled down at DIDS, lost in thought. "Anyway, tomorrow after we take the girls back **to** school I'm heading back to Ireland."

"By yourself?"

Daddy gave her a sad smile. "Everyone else has business here," Daddy said. "Don't worry about me."

Harriet set DIDS aside and sat up to give him a proper hug. "Be safe…"

"Of course I will," Daddy said. "Not going to try and find someone for you, just to lose the both of us."

"Don't joke about that…"

"I'm not," Daddy said sincerely. "I'll find him. We'll help him. Things are hard, but not everything's terrible."

"News to me," Harriet said, a little bitterly.

Daddy ruffled her hair. "Cheeky."

Harriet smiled as Hedwig puffed up her feathers in agitation. She'd spent an hour straightening Harriet's hair.

"Have some nice tea… it has the special potion Sebastian prescribed you in it already. Listen to your music and sleep well, Harricane."

Harriet smiled, taking the still steaming cup. The scent of chamomile washed over her mind like a comforting quilt of relaxation. Daddy kissed her forehead and strode from the room. Harriet sipped the tea, relaxing.

"Night, hun," Daddy said.

"Night," Harriet smiled back.

He closed her door for her and Harriet rose from her bed, stretching. She made her way to her trunk. She was relieved he hadn't asked about Professor Snape, but she was sure it would be coming soon.

She knelt and opened her trunk, pulling out a pair of pyjamas and the Walkman. She thought and rummaged around for her parchment and ink. She wanted to write her friends a letter to let them know what was going on.

There was the clunk of Finn's jar in the Pensieve. Harriet closed her eyes. No, she can't give in. She promised. She had to stop invading his memories.

Finn must know.

Harriet's eyes snapped open. Finn must know. And so Harriet must know, too.

Harriet hefted the Pensieve out once more. This wasn't an escape. This was important. Who had carried out the Rathlin attack?

* * *

Harriet fell flat on her back. The world was spinning. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. But it was.

Her mind was reeling from what she'd seen. Children and teens running everywhere, screaming and terrified. Teachers being disarmed, stunned, arrested if they did not leave. Some, she assumed Muggles, were being obliviated as well. Professor Watkins was doing his best to calm everyone. Where was Professor Howe?

Harriet turned around, back and forth. She couldn't see Finn anywhere, but he must be close by. There was just so much going on. Aurors were forcing students around at wand-point. It was a nightmare. There was a child who looked no older than seven or eight crying.

Finally, the students were cornered. Harriet now recognised some faces **here** and there. There was Fern. She saw Krystelle and Portia. Where were Finn and Colm?

There! Just behind the group, Harriet saw them jump up. They had slid under a fence. Finn was acting reluctant. He kept looking back, but Colm was frantically pulling his older brother away. Harriet moved to follow. She wouldn't be able to stay here much longer. She'd be dragged along after—

"Aaben, Emil."

Harriet froze. She knew that voice. How could it be?

Harriet turned. The sight made her leave the memory at once. The shock launched her right out to reality. She'd spent an hour with her not two days ago. That sweet, simpering, sympathetic voice. All that pink.

Dolores Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge had led the raid.


	22. Help

**Chapter 22**

Help

* * *

"People often speak of a light at the end of the tunnel. The truth is, life is not a path. It is not a single road. We are all simultaneously heading down many paths; a winding tree. This means we find ourselves down many dark tunnels at once, which can seem to overpower the light. In all cases, the only way to reach the end of any tunnel is to keep moving forward. For if the feeling of many dark tunnels can overwhelm us, imagine the feeling of reaching the ends of those many dark tunnels and seeing so much light at once."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet did not sleep, but she was not tired. She knew the truth. It was Umbridge.

It all came together, now. Of course, it was Umbridge. She was responsible, she blamed it all on the Aurors, and now was controlling the remaining Rathlin students so no one would know.

Why, though? Why would she do that in the first place? Something didn't make sense.

She must have done it under Fudge's orders. That made sense, Harriet thought. Fudge was after anyone too close to Dumbledore, and who was closer than Professor Howe? But was Fudge really so evil as to order the Obliviation of children to get to Howe? Maybe Umbridge misunderstood the orders?

Harriet couldn't fire off too soon. This was going to take more investigating, and Harriet wasn't going to solve anything tucked away here in Mountain Home. She knew what she had to do.

Harriet all but stormed into the dining room. The rest of the family, clearly not expecting her, started slightly at her sudden appearance in the doorway. Harriet supposed the fact she'd already showered and changed into her uniform added to the surprise.

"I need to go back to Hogwarts," Harriet declared.

Daddy and Mum gave each other confused glances.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Mum said, setting down her coffee mug.

"You've earned a rest, honey," Daddy added.

Harriet didn't need a rest. She was never surer of anything in her life than the fact she had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. At long last, Harriet had a plan.

"I can't run away now," Harriet said. "Plus… I need my friends around… and it'll be lonely just sitting here alone all day…"

Daddy and Mum exchanged a long look, having an entire conversation unspoken. Nan and Rosie were giving Harriet equally concerned looks.

"I'm fine," Harriet assured them. "I mean, I still want to sleep here rather than that stupid dorm, of course…"

Daddy and Mum gave each other one last look.

"Very well," Mum said. "We'll have a trial today. If at any point you think it's too much and need a break, use your pendant, and I'll come take you home."

"Deal," Harriet said.

Before anyone could say any more, Harriet was hurrying back to her room. She immediately began packing away her books in her bag. She had to talk to her friends. Harriet spent all-night thinking and planning.

She was done being stupid. She was done being helpless. Dolores Umbridge hurt friends of hers. She was still hurting them.

There was a gentle knock on Harriet's door frame. Harriet looked around to see Mum standing in the doorway, worry painted on her face.

"Harriet, dear, what's going on?" Mum asked.

Harriet closed her eyes. Her back was to Mum, so, fortunately, she couldn't see Harriet doing her best to calm herself.

"I saw something in Finn's memories. I have to talk to my friends."

"You explored more of his memories?" Mum asked.

"I had to know…" Harriet admits.

"Know what?" Mum asked, kneeling next to Harriet. "You went to the night of the raid, didn't you?"

Harriet kept her eyes closed and nodded. She didn't want the Order to know. She didn't want them to react too soon. She was having trouble with their judgements lately.

"You saw who it was…?"

Harriet took a deep breath.

"Honey talk to us," Mum said, putting a calming arm around Harriet's shoulders. "We're doing all we can to help, but we can't if you close up."

The feel of Mum's comforting touch made Harriet feel as though she was deflating. She opened her eyes looking towards the ceiling.

"I'm worried about what the Order will do," Harriet admitted. "If they knew."

Mum furrowed her brow with concern. The pair looked around at the sound of Daddy's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Daddy asked, stepping into the doorway.

"Yes, darling," Mum said, hitching a warm smile on her face. "Just getting everything ready."

"Okay," Daddy said, his eyes moving back and forth from Mum to Harriet.

He looked as though he wasn't entirely convinced. Harriet couldn't look at him. She was looking at Mum, trying to hide her surprise.

"I'm about to head out," Daddy said, forcing a smile back on his face.

Harriet rose and hugged him tightly. As worried as she was about what the Order, including Daddy, might do if they knew the truth, she still appreciated him trying to find Finn.

"Daddy," Harriet said.

"Yes, hun?"

Harriet looked up at him. "Promise me something…?"

"Of course, sweetie," Daddy replied.

He took her hands and crouched low enough to look in her eyes. Harriet was struck with further resentment at how short she was.

"If you… when you find him…" Harriet took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to turn him over," Daddy said.

Harriet blinked.

"Your father and I talked long and hard about it last night," Mum explained. "Finn's been through enough. We won't turn him over until he's recovered enough that he can choose to come forward."

Harriet looked back and forth between them. "But… won't the Order and McGonagall be upset?"

"Piss on it," Daddy grumbled. "She listens too much to Captain Kane; I'm getting a bit sick of it."

"She wants to win," Mum advised. "Last time you in the Order were entirely alone, and it ended with the attempted murder of Harriet."

"I know, I know," Daddy sighed. "Still, we're better than that."

"I'm not arguing that," Mum agreed.

Harriet kept looking back and forth between her parents. She closed her eyes, and let the words flow out.

"I know who did the attack! I saw it in Finn's memories last night! Umbridge led the Aurors!"

The room was deathly silent after Harriet's outburst. Even Hedwig and DIDS were staring at Harriet.

"Umbridge…?" Daddy asked, staring.

"That… that vile… that awful…"

"Yes," Harriet confirmed. "She was the one calling out the names for students to be obliviated."

Daddy's hands were shaking, clenched into tight fists. Mum was holding Harriet tightly.

"Why?" Daddy asked, mirroring Harriet's earlier thoughts.

"I can't imagine," Mum said, staring into space, deep in thought.

Nan poked her head into the room, looking apprehensive.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, dear," Mum smiled. "We're coming."

Just then the doorbell chimed. It was two long rings and one short one. Harriet had been told that was the code for Remus.

Daddy grimaced. "That can't be good…"

He and Mum hurried past Nan into the hallway. Harriet was following close behind.

Remus' face was grim as the door opened.

"What happened?" Daddy asked.

Remus' grimace grew as he held up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

The headline left no doubt as to what the cause of Remus' dark expression was.

 _MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR_

* * *

Harriet was still fuming by the time they arrived in Hogsmeade. They apparated to the Hog's Head Inn, where the barman, Aberforth, was a member of the Order.

She was trying to put the thought of Umbridge now being Hogwarts High Inquisitor out of her mind. She now wished she hadn't told Daddy and Mum about Umbridge's role in the raid on Rathlin.

Umbridge was given the power to inspect teachers, and Mum was already on less than friendly grounds with Umbridge over Harriet being removed from the Gryffindor House dorms. What if she said something to Umbridge now and got sacked? Daddy made enough money, Harriet was sure, but what if she confronted Umbridge, now?

Harriet's worries were temporarily driven out of her mind by the sight that greeted her after the Apparition. The Hog's Head was indeed completely transformed as Professor Robertson had told her.

The floor glistened. The windows were crystal clear. The table tops shone in the early morning sun.

"Morning," came a voice from the bar.

Harriet's blood chilled slightly. She recognised the voice of Hyland Stevens at once. It was the same voice as his alter ego, the 'split man', Jerrad.

"Hi," Rosie grinned at Hyland.

Hyland's cheeks pinkened slightly.

"Are the stupid reporters still there?" Nan asked, looking around the empty inn apprehensively.

"They are, kind of," Hyland replied.

"They are mostly staying at the Three Broomsticks," growled the old barman's voice from the staircase. "Damned glad about it I must say."

Harriet tilted her head. The barman looked so familiar, and yet seemed completely foreign to her.

"Indeed," Remus agreed. "As marvellous as your establishment has become, Aberforth, it is luckily too far away from the house."

"The Aurors don't hurt," Hyland said. "They started keeping a good ways back from the place after they showed up."

"Aurors?" Rosie asked.

"Aye," Mad-Eye Moody growled. He took a swig from his hip-flask, which gave Harriet a chill. "They showed up yesterday morning. Showed up with Cornelius bleedin' Fudge himself. Said he'd heard about the incident at the school with Harriet and wanted to be sure the press disturbed her as little as possible."

"That was nice of him," Daddy muttered, his voice full of irony.

Mad-Eye snorted. "He's either a total idiot or a damned good actor."

"I wouldn't say those are mutually exclusive," Aberforth the barman growled.

Hyland snorted with laughter. It was then Harriet noticed something odd about him. He was drawing, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was drawing. He was watching the room, but his right hand was working feverishly with a black crayon on a piece of parchment.

"Well we don't have time to dwell on it now," Daddy said, peeking out the window as the sound of a horse-drawn carriage came clip-clopping to just outside the door.

"Let's get into the carriage quickly," Mum said, ushering the three girls to the door.

Daddy gave them all quick, tight hugs.

"Behave, you two," Daddy said.

"Yes, Daddy," the twins chimed.

"Good luck," Harriet said as she hugged him the tightest she could manage.

"You too," Daddy said. "Listen, I'm proud of you for wanting to jump in so fast, but if it's too much, there's no shame in wanting to wait a week and rest up."

"I know," Harriet said, smiling up at him.

Daddy drew his wand, gave everyone one last smile and wave before disapparating. At that time, Mum resumed ushering the girls out the door. Harriet took one glance back at Hyland. He wasn't watching. Instead, he was looking down at the parchment he'd been doodling on with considerable surprise on his face. He glanced around the room, looking embarrassed before wadding up the parchment and throwing it in a bin.

The door closed, blocking the sight. Harriet, Mum, and the twins climbed into the carriage and set off. They went down the high street. Harriet leaned over to look out the window as they passed the headquarters.

There was indeed a handful of Aurors standing guard outside. Harriet narrowed her eyes. She was suddenly suspicious. Were they there to protect Harriet, or was it an excuse for Fudge to station Aurors around a likely Order location?

They arrived at Hogwarts just as breakfast was ending. The relief and happiness in Hermione's exclamation of joy made returning to Hogwarts more than worth it to Harriet. It at least helped her put her worries about Mum out of her head.

"We have to talk," Harriet whispered in Hermione's ear as they embraced in the entrance hall.

"About the article?" Hermione asked.

"For starters," Harriet whispered before moving on to hug Ronnie.

They had no time to talk at the moment. It was time for History of Magic.

Professor Robertson certainly had some thoughts of his own on the matter of having a "High Inquisitor". He spent the entire lesson discussing Grindelwald's Államvédelmi Hatóság, or 'State Protection Authority'.

"The… ÁVH we shall call it for short… formed the basis for many secret police around the world, particularly in the Muggle world. In fact, following the Second World War, Hungary's Soviet puppet regime set up an organisation of that same name."

"How would Muggle governments pick it up?" Harriet asked, suddenly much more interested in the subject of History of Magic than she could ever remember being.

Professor Robertson's smile was grim. "Grindelwald was a terribly clever man. He wanted to subjugate Muggles. Why do that yourself, when you can help the Muggles do it all their own?"

"Are you saying Grindelwald was responsible for… the Nazis?" Hermione asked, apprehensively.

Professor Robertson snorted with disgust.

"Responsible, I think, is giving him far too much credit, and taking far too much blame from the likes of the Nazis. But Grindelwald still used it. He planted people to help fan the flames. At the same time, he used the atrocities committed by Muggles against each other to sew mistrust of the Muggles amongst Wizardkind."

Professor Robertson sighed. "It worked well for a while. Consider, how well could the major Muggle governments face a concentrated Wizarding force? How easily he could gather such a force if he could show how barbaric Muggles were?"

"What stopped him?" Harriet asked.

Professor Robertson's expression softened. "Many saw through him. Enough, at least. The MACUSA was a major force in that regard. Grindelwald tried to incite the Magical US into anti-Muggle sentiments, but it seems that the Magical US was just a bridge too far, to use the cliché. It was too large and too decentralised and too far away. All Grindelwald truly accomplished was stirring up a hornet's nest."

"Go MACUSA!" Tori whispered, still loud enough to be heard.

Professor Robertson chortled.

"Yes, it was one of their finer moments. They launched a heavy propaganda campaign against Grindelwald. It dogged him through the thirties and forties. It kept him from unifying forces. And finally, it came to an end in 1945 with the now famous duel between Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore."

"What does this have to do with the…whatchacallit?" Neville asked.

"Because as far as Grindelwald came from his ultimate goals, he still succeeded. He had the ÁVH. In the areas under his rule, the ÁVH oversaw all aspects of the lives of the common people. They monitored communications, they controlled the press, and of course, they monitored the schools…"

The class was quiet, exchanging looks.

"Grindelwald used fear," Professor Robertson cautioned. "He set up fear of a bogeyman; it was in everyone's interest that his ÁVH kept them 'safe'…"

"Sir?" Kieran asked raising a hand.

"Yes, Mister O'Brien?"

"Are you talking about our Ministry, and the High Inquisitor?"

"Am I?" Professor Robertson asked in response. "I don't believe I named names."

Professor Robertson sniffed glancing at the clock.

"History is there for everyone to see. Is our Ministry currently using fear to take control of Hogwarts? To take control of your educations? To put pressure on our press to control what the public knows and hears? Those are questions you must always find yourself asking."

"What about those flyers that were dropped the day we arrived?" Parvati asked.

Professor Robertson's grimace returned. "That, Miss Patil, is a lesson that often the enemy of your enemy is not, in fact, your friend."

"So, we're not supposed to trust anyone?" Lavender asked, sounding annoyed at the prospect. "We're just supposed to question everything everyone tells us?"

Professor Robertson's eyes twinkled. "That would be a very good start."

* * *

Harriet had a free period. After the incident with the Occlumency lesson, she was relieved of having to attend Potions for the time being. Her mind full of rebellion, Harriet immediately sought out Holly Cambridge.

She found Ashley first.

"Ashley!" Harriet said, feeling relief as she hurried up to the Ravenclaw just after class.

"Oh, hi," Ashley said, looking embarrassed. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day, Holly thought—"

"It's fine," Harriet said. "Honestly don't worry about it. That was kind of cool. Did you do that without magic? Sorry, getting off track. Do you know where I can find Holly?"

Ashley gave an awkward smile. "Well, she won't be back until the evening, but funny you ask, she's working on her internship at your father's shop."

Harriet tilted her head. "Really? She's one of his interns?"

"Yep," Ashley replied. "But I can let her know you're looking for her."

"Excellent," Harriet grinned.

She wasn't able to meet with Holly now, but Harriet now had an in. If Holly were interning at Daddy' shop, that would give Harriet ample times to meet with Holly completely out of earshot of the Ministry.

"Thanks, Ashley," Harriet said, waving farewell and setting off down the Charms corridor.

She was curious what to do with herself. She decided to head for the library. Maybe Professor Robertson had some time off, too. She was curious to talk to him about Grindelwald some more, and about Lord Voldemort.

There were older students here and there. All of them seemed to be in a rush, their noses buried in books and poring over stacks of parchment. However, now and then one or two would catch Harriet's eye. Their expressions often cooled, or they would look away quickly.

Harriet stepped into a side-corridor, processing. Of course, she should have expected this. The story of her attacking Professor Snape and getting kicked out of the Gryffindor dorms would have spread through the school like fiendfyre.

She contemplated taking her invisibility cloak out of her bag to move more secretively through the halls. She still had half an hour until the period was over. She did see Cho Chang who gave her a friendly wave from across the Entrance Hall. Harriet returned it but felt a slight chill at the dark looks that Cho's group of friends gave Harriet when Cho wasn't looking.

Harriet was starting to get annoyed. She should have gone to the library or Gryffindor Tower after all. She had a pass from classes; she decided to skive off from Divination. She wasn't ready to face whatever lunacy Professor Trelawney was going to spew this year. She'd make it up to Ronnie later, somehow.

Harriet just sat on a bench, practising her breathing. She was stronger than this. She knew it. She could handle it.

She must have sat longer than she'd thought, as the bell that marked the end of lessons surprised her. At once the hallway was full of students. The sound was overwhelming. As the students passed, all faces were on her. She could hear their voices talking about her.

And yet, none of their lips were moving.

" _That's her."_

" _Harriet Potter."_

" _Weirdo."_

" _Attacked Snape; don't know whether to be freaked out or proud."_

" _Little freak."_

" _Crazy or not, I'd do it."_

" _Bet she's a freak between the sheets."_

"SHUT UP!"

It was Harriet who shouted. She was on her feet. The entire hallway came to a halt. Silence filled the corridor. Every eye was on her. She heard the whispering start to grow, followed by sporadic laughter. Then the voices in her head resumed.

Disgust filled her mind, as did apprehension, and fear. Not just that, there was odd, aroused sensations.

" _Fuck's wrong with her?"_

" _Merlin's beard, she_ is _a bit of a nutter."_

" _Who's she yelling at?"_

" _She's even cute when she's angry."_

Harriet wasn't running but wasn't walking, either. It was a mistake coming back. She should have listened.

She stopped just short of running into someone. It was someone tall, dressed in black. Harriet's first instinct was Snape, but no. It was a woman. A tall woman in black. Her hair was black. Her eyes a dazzling blue surrounded by heavy eye-liner.

Harriet knew the woman. She was the headmistress of the now destroyed Salem Witches' Institute.

Madam Adele Irene.

"Hello, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene said, lifting her imperious eyes from Harriet to take in the surrounding students.

Harriet glanced over her shoulder. Most eyes were on Madam Irene now. Her look was so stern that many of the closer students began backing away. After close to half a minute, all students moved off, heading for their next classes.

Harriet returned her attention to Madam Irene.

"Still having a hard go of it, are you?" Madam Irene asked. "You are a glutton for punishment returning to Hogwarts so soon."

"I… I had something I had to do…" Harriet stammered.

"Of course," Madam Irene replied. "As do I. Walk with me."

Madam Irene had no authority over Harriet, which Harriet knew, yet just as Professor Howe had been unable to resist Madam Irene telling him to have a drink with her, Harriet could not stop herself walking along with the woman.

"Wh-what are you here to do?" Harriet asked.

"A rather personal question of someone you're only meeting for the second time," Madam Irene said.

Harriet tightened her lips, surprised someone like Madam Irene could be so rude.

"Am I rude for rebuking your question, or were you rude for asking it?" Madam Irene asked.

Harriet blinked. Was Madam Irene like her? Was she a Legilimens, too?

Madam Irene stopped. Harriet found it hard to meet her hard, cold eyes. Though they were the same colour, Madam Irene's eyes were not like Professor Dumbledore's. Professor Dumbledore's made you feel pierced, and yet there was a light and life behind them. Madam Irene's eyes were like a wall. In fact, they reminded her of Captain Kane's.

Madam Irene resumed walking.

"In immediate retrospect, you are enough in the know of both matters that have brought me here. I first arrived at your father's business to inquire as to why the first shipment of new uniforms was not delivered, nor been shipped in the first place. After a short, poor cover story from a befuddled werewolf and five clueless teenagers, I decided to continue to my second venture, demanding an answer from the esteemed headmistress of Hogwarts and leader of a certain organisation as to why they are not putting more effort into freeing Sherry and Jefferson from Azkaban."

Harriet stumbled a step.

"Walk with your head high, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene critiqued. "Your back should be straight and tall, walk at a measured pace. You will be more balanced, more observant, and less liable to trip."

"Yes, ma'am," Harriet replied automatically.

"Madam."

"Yes, madam."

The pair walked on in silence. Harriet glanced up at Madam Irene again.

"Aren't you going to ask me what was going on?"

"No," Madam Irene said simply. "I don't pry into people's personal lives or ask personal questions from people I barely know."

Harriet shook her head. She couldn't place Madam Irene. Her words seemed harsh but did not match her tone. She was perfectly matter-of-fact about everything.

"But you give me advice," Harriet mumbled.

"I am a teacher; it is in my nature."

"What do you teach?" Harriet asked.

"Are you asking about the nature of my lessons or the nature of those I give lessons to?"

"Uh—the—first one?"

Madam Irene stopped again. She stopped so quickly that Harriet nearly tripped once more trying to stop, too.

"I am a headmistress, Miss Potter-Dusk. I have always been one. I did not teach mere Transfiguration, or Potions, or Charms. At Salem Witches' Institute, we turn silly young girls into women. We teach them to be graceful but strong. We teach them to walk tall with pride. We teach them to always be in control of their minds, their mouths, and their bodies. We teach them that they are second to no one. We teach them to be clear in their language at all times so no one may mistake their meaning."

Harriet blinked. At first, she couldn't meet Madam Irene's eyes. Now she couldn't look away from them. Madam Irene's face was very close to Harriet's now as if boring the information into Harriet's mind.

" _Kiiiiiisssss,"_ moaned a voice in Harriet's mind.

Harriet looked around. An older Hufflepuff boy was standing nearby, watching though pretending not to. Madam Irene followed Harriet's glance and saw the boy, too. Realising he was noticed, the boy went a Snape-ish shade of pale and hurried down the other corridor he was halfway in.

Madam Irene slowly returned her gaze to Harriet. It was piercing again but also searching. The expression was nothing like it had been before.

"That boy said nothing and made not a sound…"

Madam Irene's eyes glanced up to Harriet's forehead, but for once Harriet was sure it was not her scar Madam Irene was looking at.

"You heard his thoughts, didn't you?" Madam Irene asked.

Harriet couldn't answer. Whether it was because she didn't want to reveal this secret, or because she was too stunned that Madam Irene worked that out, Harriet wasn't sure.

Madam Irene drew and swished her wand. All at once, a silence not unlike the one that Professor Howe had cast upon Professor Dumbledore's office back in Harriet's second year fell over the little piece of the corridor they were occupying.

"Miss Potter-Dusk, you're a Legilimens…"

Harriet still couldn't speak. There was no point denying or confirming. The tone of Madam Irene's voice made it clear she wasn't guessing or asking.

Then, Madam Irene's eyes seemed to soften. They no longer felt like walls.

" _Your father is a fool…"_

"He is not!" Harriet snapped, returning to her senses.

Madam Irene's eyes walled up again and her lips gained a tiny, satisfied curl. Harriet scowled. She should have realised.

Harriet blinked looking back at Madam Irene. Her mind was going into gear again. Madam Irene's walled eyes. Professor Snape said that to perform Legilimency without being a Legilimens worked best with eye contact. Was that why Madam Irene's felt like that?

"It's called Occlumency," Madam Irene said. "It's the counter to Legilimency. It's a powerful tool—"

"I know what Occlumency is," Harriet replied. "Professor Snape was teaching me… it's… it's why all the others were looking at me, and I was…"

Madam Irene groaned and rolled her eyes in frustration. She stood and began pacing. "They tried to teach Occlumency to a hormonal, young Legilimens… that's like trying to teach a fish to breathe air!"

"But I have to learn it!" Harriet said.

"Of course you do," Madam Irene replied. "And they couldn't have picked a better person to teach an average student Occlumency, but Severus is not someone I would count as an expert on Legilimency or Legilimens. You need a proper teacher for both subjects…"

Madam Irene began pacing. Harriet didn't need her Legilimency to feel Madam Irene's anxiety.

"This is much to consider," Madam Irene said. "I must speak with Professor McGonagall and your parents about several subjects, it seems. First and foremost, we must get you to a member of the Order."

"Why?" Harriet asked.

Madam Irene took Harriet's arm. She flicked her wand again, and the bubble of sound-suppression vanished. She began leading Harriet in the opposite direction they had come, away from the Headmistress' office.

"Because the first thing we need to do is get you out of Hogwarts," Madam Irene explained. "Before you go mad."

"I'm not going mad!"

"I encountered you clutching your head running out of the school without looking where you were going, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene replied, her bored tone returning.

Harriet thought. "How do you know so much about all this?"

"I run a school for girls, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene said. "An interesting observation you will make is that Legilimens are far more commonly women."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Madam Irene replied, now sounding a little impatient. "We get at least two a year."

A pregnant pause followed when Harriet remembered something.

"You really call Professor Howe 'Sherry'?"

Even though Madam Irene was ahead of Harriet, she could tell the woman's face was glowing with a smug grin.

To Harriet's surprise, they did not head for Mum's office, however. Instead, they stopped outside Professor Sutler's office. She knocked sharply.

Harriet heard the click of a walking stick, and the door opened. Professor Namander was fixing his false-beard slightly.

"Oh, hello," Professor Namander said kindly. "Good morning Miss Potter, and… I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

"Newton—"

"Ah, it's Professor Sk—"

" _Newton_ ," Madam Irene stressed, cutting him off. "I don't have time for the silly games. My name is Madam Adele Irene. Harriet here has a condition you're rather familiar with."

 _Condition?_ Harriet thought, coolly.

"O-oh?" Professor Namander stammered, taken off-guard by Madam Irene's brusque nature.

"The same one suffered by your sister-in-law," Madam Irene continued.

Professor Namander's eyes widened in realisation. He glanced from Harriet to Madam Irene.

"You are sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am sure," Madam Irene sighed. "She still lives in Britain. It is of the utmost importance that Harriet is instructed in her true nature by a someone who truly understands what it is she is going through."

"I…" Professor Namander's eyes drifted to Harriet again. There was pain and empathy in his expression now.

"Alright," Professor Namander said gently. "You are right… I'll write her at once."

* * *

Sebastian's caring, sympathetic smile was back.

"How did you come to deal with it?" Harriet asked. "I don't want to sound rude but… being… you know… what you are? I can't imagine people just kept it in their heads like they do with me…"

"No, they did not," Sebastian said, sadly. "It just took time… At first, it took time for me to come to grips with myself and my new identity. It took me some time to accept myself."

"So you think I should stay away from Hogwarts for a bit, too?"

"If I recall," Sebastian said, for the first time betraying the tiniest hint of a reprimand. "My prescription expressly called for one week's bed-rest."

"Right," Harriet mumbled, hanging her head.

"I know this is difficult," Sebastian said. "Trust me, I know better than most anyone you know, save your friend, Remus. There is nothing more painful to the average person, a social creature, than isolation. I do not want you isolated. I merely want you away from large crowds who can overwhelm you."

Harriet tried to hide the shadow of bitterness that welled up inside her at that moment. She wasn't weak. She could do it.

Sebastian sighed. "Harriet, please understand. The human mind can be injured as savagely as any extremity. The fact there are no visible scars does not negate the pain you are suffering. When you break a limb in Quidditch, you go to the hospital wing for a while. No one questions it. But when something is happening to your mind, and people can't see it, society has decided it means less. Well, I am here to tell you that is rubbish."

Harriet returned her gaze to Sebastian.

"I'm here to tell you that it is okay to take time to heal your mind. That the pain you are feeling is as valid as any injury you can experience on the Quidditch pitch."

Harriet appreciated what Sebastian was telling her. She deeply did. Yet the pain of losing Quidditch was still fresh to her as well.

"Sorry," Sebastian grimaced, drooping his cat-ears. "I just realised that was not the most apt analogy to use…"

"It's okay," Harriet sighed. "I guess I'll have to get used to that, too… be more time to study, I suppose."

"Ah, well," Sebastian said raising a finger. "I wouldn't say withdrawing completely will help. There are plenty of other activities around Hogwarts to keep up a social life, keep you physically active and in good health."

"I suppose," Harriet thought, unenthusiastically.

What besides Quidditch could give the thrill of flying? Football and lacrosse were certainly physical, but it was just running around. But either way, if she got on either football or lacrosse, she would be spending time with Hermione or Ronnie.

"Well, keep an open mind," Sebastian said kindly.

There was a knock on the door. Sebastian gave Harriet a solicitous look.

"Come in," Harriet said.

Mum entered. She was smiling brightly, looking rather excited. Harriet felt her heart leap. Had Daddy found Finn?

"Harriet, dear," Mum said. "I have some good news for you."

"You do?" Harriet asked.

"Yes," Mum smiled. "We have found you some tutors… one who'll help you properly with Legilimency and Occlumency."

Harriet furrowed her brow. "Who…? Professor Namander was writing…"

"And wrote he did, honey."

Harriet stared as an elderly woman she did not recognise stepped into the room. She had an American accent, the kind people from New York City had in films and television. She was almost as short as Harriet, with wavy white hair. Her eyes were bright in her round, aged face. She looked sweet and kind; her smile was warm and calming.

"I came at once," the woman said, holding out a hand to Harriet.

"I… Hello," Harriet stammered. "Miss…?"

"Please, call me Queenie, honey," the woman said. "Queenie Goldstein."

"A-a pleasure."

"And the other tutor will instruct you in many of the subjects you would otherwise fall behind in."

Harriet's eyes widened at once. She had no trouble recognising that voice whatsoever. Into the room stepped an all too familiar face. It was Madam Irene.


	23. Commonality

**Chapter 23**

Commonality

* * *

"Little can heal a soul faster than belonging and understanding."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet's first lesson with Queenie did not go as Harriet expected. Not that Harriet was quite sure what to expect, but it certainly had not been baking.

"I know it's a cliché," Queenie said, clearly reading Harriet's thoughts, "But I find it helps me focus. Besides, I like creatin'. And if you're goin' to create, it might as well be somethin' delicious, right?"

"I… can't argue with that," Harriet conceded. "What are we making?"

"A souffle, honey," Queenie smiled as she set down her bag on the table. "Special treat just for us."

Queenie pointed her wand at the bag and at once it popped open, dishes and cooking ingredients flying out and settling on the countertop.

"Never had a souffle," Harriet admitted.

"First time for everythin'," Queenie winked. "We're startin' off on an easy one, just a nice simple chocolate. First, we gotta take all the racks outta the oven."

"Okay," Harriet said, hurrying over.

 _No rush, honey._

Harriet started and looked around at Queenie. Her little mouth was curled into a smile, and her eyes were twinkling.

"We can talk like that?"

 _Course, honey,_ said the voice in Harriet's head. _It's one of the easiest things for people like us to read: people's explicit thoughts._

Harriet stared.

 _You mean if I think like this?_

Queenie's smile grew. _Exactly._

Harriet grinned. "That's kinda cool."

Queenie giggled politely and helped Harriet take out the racks.

"It's somethin' only us can do," Queenie said. "And only to each otha'. We can't project our thoughts on'ta other folks."

"That makes sense…"

"Okay, now we set the heat to four-hundred degrees," Queenie said to herself, turning the dial.

"Can't we just cook it with magic," Harriet asked.

"Oh, not a souffle, honey," Queenie smiled. "Not all problems can be solved by magic. They's some things that Muggles fig'red out that even magic can't do."

"You know a lot about Muggles?" Harriet asked.

Queenie's eyes twinkled. "Oh, I should say so, sweetie. Spent the better part of my life married ta one."

Harriet stared. "You married a Muggle?"

Queenie's eyes were positively alight. At once, Harriet felt awash with feelings of happiness. It was a tingling sensation deep in her gut, washing over her body. She knew instantly she was feeling Queenie's emotions.

"Wow," Harriet whispered. She wanted to ask more questions about Queenie's Muggle husband, but she thought that might be too rude after only her second meeting with Queenie.

Queenie gave Harriet a gentle smile. "Feelin' other people's feelin's like that's easier when you're with just one person. At school, you get a bit overwhelmed. You're always surrounded by angry folks, sad folks, happy… takes trainin' to make sense of it."

 _But, how can I hear thoughts like this?_ Harriet thought. _I'm starting to hear them all the time._

 _You're a Legilimens, honey, just like me. We're Empaths. Legilimens is just a fancy-pants word for it,_ replied Queenie's thoughts.

 _An Empath?_

 _Means you can feel other people's minds,_ Queenie's thoughts said. _You're a natural, honey. You're so full of love._

Harriet flushed but certainly felt flattered.

 _Our minds crave affection and other people,_ Queenie explained. _Add that splash of magic, and it's a given we'll feel a bit deeper than others._

"Now the oven's heating, we butter the dish," Queenie said aloud, handing it to Harriet.

"Next, we coat them with sugar," Queenie explained after they finished buttering. "The butter and the sugar helps it rise."

"How?"

"When it rises, the sugar holds it, rather than lettin' it settle. Some dishes come with rough edges, so you don't gotta butter and sugar it, but where's the fun in that?"

Harriet giggled.

Queenie then put some bittersweet chocolate and more butter into a bowl. She drew her wand and took a pot, setting it on the stove. She lit the burner under it, turning it down to a simmer.

" _Aguamenti_ ," Queenie said, streaming some water into the pot from her wand-tip. She tapped the pot with her wand, and at once it began steaming.

 _Okay,_ came Queenie's thoughts. _Now we let it melt._

Queenie set the bowl of chocolate and butter into the boiling water.

 _So how come these thoughts are easier to read?_ Harriet thought back. She was too eager.

 _As far as thoughts go, this might as well be shoutin', honey,_ Queenie replied with a wry smile.

Queenie began cracking eggs into another bowl.

 _How do you deal with them?_

Queenie sighed. _Sadly, honey, you just learn to tune them out. Just the same way you learn to tune out other folks talkin' in crowded places. For most of us, it's easy enough, we just try and focus on our physical senses. We focus on the 'here and now.'_

Harriet looked down at the bowl of melting chocolate and butter. "Like baking?"

"Exactly," Queenie smiled happily.

She took the bowl of chocolate and butter from the simmering water and set it on the table. Harriet watched as Queenie flicked her wand at the bowl of cracked eggs. The yolks floated up out of the bowl, perfectly separated from the whites, and plopped themselves into the melted chocolate and butter.

Queenie then flicked her wand at one of the whisks. It sprang to life and started whisking up the yolks, chocolate, and butter, adding a pinch of sea salt.

 _You know this summer I met a man who created a spell to enchant all household items to work on their own._

Queenie smiled at Harriet. _That so? Ain' that a marvel._

 _He wanted to cut down on the use of house-elves._

 _The poor things,_ Queenie thought, adding some cream of tartar to the egg whites. She set another whisk to whip them up, occasionally adding in little teaspoons of sugar.

 _Back in my country_ , Queenie's thoughts continued. _We liberated house-elves a long time ago. But not exactly._

 _Not exactly?_

 _They weren't given any real rights… they couldn't own property or vote or nothin'. They mostly had service jobs: wand-polishers and elevator operators and the like._

Harriet was feeling more at ease with Queenie. She felt so lively despite her old age.

 _So how long have you known you were a Legilimens?_ Harriet thought.

 _Since about the time I knew I was magic_ , Queenie explained. _It was a little scary at first. Kept thinkin' I was hearing ghosts._

"Awwww."

"I almost had to go to S.W.I., but cuz of our parents dyin' when we was just little they let me stay at Ilvermorny."

"Ilvermorny?"

"It's another American magic school. It was started by former Hogwarts students who felt America deserved a school like Hogwarts. I was in Pukwudgie."

"Pukwudgie?"

"My house."

"Ohhhh."

Queenie was now putting some of the whipped egg whites and cream of tartar into the chocolate mixture, whipping it in as well.

"Didn't you know you was a Legilimens when you started doin' magic, too?" Queenie asked.

"No," Harriet admitted. "I didn't know I was a witch until my eleventh birthday when Hagrid turned up with my Hogwarts letter."

Queenie paused, giving Harriet a little searching look. Harriet found herself remembering her childhood, the horrible years at the Dursleys. It took Harriet a moment to realise that Queenie was using her Legilimency on her. The experience was so much different from Professor Snape's brute force attacks on her mind that Harriet did not recognise it at first.

"Oh you poor thing," Queenie said in a soft, pained voice.

Harriet couldn't meet Queenie's eyes. Harriet felt Queenie take one of Harriet's hands. She looked up to see tears in Queenie's eyes, but she was still smiling.

"Almost ready," Queenie said, gesturing to the mixing bowls. "Help me fold the whites into the other bowl?"

"O-okay," Harriet stammered.

The sensation was oddly satisfying as Harriet felt the gooey mixtures between her fingers.

"Doin' this by hand is the best way," Queenie explained. "A souffle ain' as simple as a strudel. You gotta wait and feel for it, work it by touch."

"How'll I know when that is?" Harriet asked.

Queenie squeezed the mixture. "Perfect, honey. Now let's get it into the big dish."

They transferred the contents of the bowl into the buttered and sugared dish. Queenie ran her thumb along the edge, keeping the mixture about an inch from the sides. She picked it up, and Harriet opened the oven door for her.

"Set the dial to 375, sweetie," Queenie said, setting the souffle pan on the bottom of the oven.

Harriet set the dial as Queenie shut the oven door.

"Now, we keep a close watch on it, but under no circumstances are we ta open this door till it's ready," Queenie explained.

"When'll that be?"

"Be about thirty minutes, even," Queenie smiled. "But not less than twenty."

"Cool," Harriet said, sitting. Queenie pulled her chair around by the stove, sitting as well.

The pair sat in silence, both verbal and mental, for a few moments.

"Well, now we got a few minutes... I should probably explain in a bit more detail, huh?" Queenie said.

She took a slow breath. "You're a Legilimens, jus' like me," Queenie explained. "Like I said before, your strong sense of love and caring combines with your magic and makes you deeply attuned tah other people's feelin's."

Harriet nodded, "That makes sense."

"Most of us it kicks in when we're just kids... It gives us time to adjust to it with our families in a safe, lovin' environment. But you've had to suppress yourself cuz of your family," Queenie continued. "You've always given love, but never really received it... now you're older, and you have your friends, its explodin' outta yah."

Harriet grimaced. That sounded right, too.

"No wonder Madam Irene got you outta dodge, so to speak, so quickly," Queenie said.

"She said I was going crazy, and I guess she wasn't wrong," Harriet admitted.

"Oh, it's worse than that, honey," Queenie said, sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Meanin' if your classmates found out you can hear all their inner thoughts without tryin'? How yah think they'd react?"

Harriet's stomach churned. Great, just what she needed, more reasons for people to think her a threat or a freak.

"Or if the magic world found out," Queenie said. "You think Fudge is bad now?"

Harriet shifted uncomfortably, uncertain of where Queenie was going with this, but it couldn't be good.

"We Legilimens are typically treated one of two ways," Queenie explained. "Like me. I had to keep bein' a Legilimens secret. Mostly worked low-level stuff for the New York MACUSA branch just to pay the bills with Tina. New York wasn't cheap livin' even in those days. I'da either been fired a security risk or drafted to work for the army as a spy."

Harriet's discomfort grew.

"Lucky you ain't got an army here in Magical Britain," Queenie said. "All this stuff with Voldemort comin' back... 'magine if he took over the Ministry and ya'll had one?"

Harriet was starting to seriously regret this conversation. The pair fell quiet again as Queenie checked the souffle through the window.

Queenie sighed softly, sitting up again. "I suppose we can start with some lessons," Queenie said.

"Like what?" Harriet asked.

"Firstly, yah gotta learn to feel."

"Shouldn't I have someone who isn't a Legilimens to practice that with?"

Queenie shook her head. "Oh no, dear. I can make my thoughts explicit enough you can hear them, but not my feelings or my memories."

Harriet nodded. "Okay, so... how?"

Queenie rested a gentle hand on Harriet's on the table. "It's hard to describe, sweetie, and I assure you, I ain' not teacher. But you already felt my emotions earlier when I was thinkin' of Jacob. You have to let go and let it happen. You've got yourself all trained up to try and block people out already... you got walls against people. You gotta learn how to connect."

Harriet took a deep breath. Walls down, eh? Harriet thought of the times Sebastian would tell her to visualise things. She imagined herself surrounded by high walls. Then, she visualised them all crumbling. She looked into Queenie's eyes and thought about there being no walls between them.

It happened. She caught sight of a beautiful young woman standing in a bakery. She was smiling tenderly at the man standing behind the counter. He looked around Daddy's age, but shorter and portlier of build. He had a neatly trimmed moustache and curly black hair. The man was looking at the woman with confusion, before he slowly reached up, touching his neck. Then, he slowly smiled.

Harriet gasped coming back to her senses. Queenie was beaming.

"Excellent, honey, that was a great first try."

"Did I pull out that memory, or did I just see it?" Harriet asked, remembering Queenie's earlier foray into her mind.

"Just saw it that time, honey," Queenie explained, patting Harriet's hand again and checking the souffle once more.

"Was that your husband?" Harriet asked.

"That was my sweet Jacob," Queenie said, happily.

Despite her happy tone and warm smile, Harriet felt something more. There was a sad loneliness about Queenie.

"He's passed, hasn't he?" she asked.

Queenie's smile tightened a little, and Harriet felt a jolt of pain. "He has, sweetie. Before you was born, back in seventy-nine."

"I'm sorry..."

"Oh, don't be sweetie," Queenie said, squeezing Harriet's hand again. "It was something we came to terms with a long time ago..."

"What?"

"Muggles don't live as long as us, honey," Queenie said. "We always knew he was going to pass first."

Harriet became very interested in the pattern on the tiled floor. That meant she was sure to outlive Finn should they be reunited and end up together.

Queenie's smile returned. "If you really love him, sweetie, it's worth every moment."

Harriet lifted her head.

"That boy means a lot to you," Queenie said. "There is somethin' magic about muggles, especially for us."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a simple honesty to many of them," Queenie explained. "Jacob was painfully honest. You could read him like a book. Most muggles, or no-maj as we called 'em at the time, obviously don't know what we's capable of. Magic folk, even subconsciously, tend to try and keep their minds closed. If yah ask me, we Legilimens is more cut out for a muggle than another magical person. They's more passionate and open."

Harriet nodded slowly.

"Not like I'm tryin' to tell ya what to do," Queenie smiled. "Just things to consider from one who's been there."

"What was Jacob like?" Harriet asked.

"He was kind and loyal," Queenie replied. "Doggedly so. He was a soldier, y'know? He'd been through some of the worst hell… but he never let it get to him. He kept fightin'… opened his bakery. He liked making other people happy."

 _Sounds like Finn…_ Harriet thought, remembering how hard Finn had fought to keep his brother happy, and how he always looked out for his friends.

More silence. Harriet let her mind drift.

"So, Professor Namander?"

Queenie began laughing at once.

"Oh, Deliverance Dane, isn't he a card? He thought that up not wanting to draw attention to himself. Poor Newt's clever, but he's never exactly been subtle."

"But why not?" Harriet asked. "Most students would be excited to learn from him. My friend Ronnie went positively spare."

"Newt ain' never much cared for fame and recognition, sweetie," Queenie explained. "He just ain' that kinda person. He launched a campaign to save magic creatures because he wanted to save magic creatures. But the fame started shifting onto him, especially after he helped Dumbledore with Grindelwald—that's a story for another day—" Queenie cut Harriet off, recognising Harriet's interest in that topic. "Plus, he's happy to see how well Professor Sutler's been doing as a teacher. He didn't wanna outshine him."

Harriet nodded. "That's nice of him…"

"That and Newt—Goodness!" Queenie smiled looking in the oven. "Just about there!"

Harriet leaned over, too. The souffle had indeed risen quite well.

"Funny to think it's just whipped eggs…" Harriet muttered.

"Ahhh, it's art, honey," Queenie smiled. "I knew a lot about cookin', but Jacob opened me up to real bakin'. The sweat and love put into it. Bout five more minutes outta do it."

Harriet was starting to get hungry. The smell was wonderful.

"Soon we'll have full tummies of deliciousness, and we can focus on lessons properly," Queenie smiled.

"Can't argue with that," Harriet giggled.

* * *

Harriet had a free Wednesday. She would see Sebastian again on Thursday, with another Queenie lesson on Friday. Madam Irene said she had matters to tend to before their first Potions and Legilimency lessons.

Mum, who would have Astronomy lessons late that night, would be spending the afternoon and evening sleeping. As a treat, Mum was going to take Harriet into Hogsmeade that morning.

Harriet was hard pressed to hide her excitement. She'd get to see the Hog's Head full of life. She'd also get to see Daddy's new, rebuilt shop. She still hadn't had the chance. She was also hoping to get the chance to talk to Holly Cambridge while there. She wasn't sure of Holly's schedule, but there was always a chance.

Harriet dressed comfortably. She put on her invisibility cloak, keeping her head exposed so Mum could see her in the house, and headed for the door. Mum laughed at the sight of Harriet's floating head approaching.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," Mum smiled, holding out her hand.

"Better than me just walking up and scaring you," Harriet giggled, taking Mum's hand and pulling the hood up over her head.

"Too true," Mum smiled and drew her wand.

They stepped out onto the front step and Mum swirled her wand in a wide arc. Harriet had to admit she was starting to get used to the sensation of Apparation. They popped to a stop on the back step of Daddy's shop. Harriet was grinning ear to ear with excitement as Mum unlocked and opened the door. Harriet stepped inside and pulled back the hood of the cloak, looking around.

The inside of the office area looked much the same as it had but felt newer. The wood was shinier than Harriet remembered. It seemed neater than before; not so many papers and designs tacked up all over the walls. Harriet reminded herself that the shop was just barely open. Daddy himself had barely been here since the reopening. It would take time.

"Hello?" Mum called.

"Hello!" called Remus in response from the show floor.

He appeared in the doorway, smiling warmly. He looked tired as ever, but Harriet reminded herself that it was just about a week since the last full moon. To Harriet's extra delight, another familiar face peered around the door. The unmistakable long red braid of Holly Cambridge.

"Hi, Harriet!" Holly said, waving.

"Hi!" Harriet said, hanging up her invisibility cloak.

Holly gasped at the sight of it, hurrying over. "Is _that_ an invisibility cloak?!"

"Er, yes," Harriet said as Holly began inspecting it.

"I've never seen one like this," Holly said almost reverently, "Mom's is demiguise hair…"

"We need to talk," Harriet said under her breath to Holly as Remus walked over.

Harriet hugged him. "Missed you."

Remus chuckled, resting a hand on Harriet's back, which was as close to a hug as Remus ever got. "I've missed you too."

"Hello," said another voice. Harriet looked around at the door and saw Krystelle Gandy, Dora's childhood friend.

"Oh, you're interning here, too?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah," Krystelle replied, walking over. "Chance to get out. I'm not really interested in fashion, but it would look good on my CV."

"You said you wanted to talk?" Holly whispered as Mum and Remus began chatting.

"Yes," Harriet said. "Is there somewhere we can?"

"Shop doesn't open for an hour or so," Krystelle said. "Shop's empty 'cept for Hyland and us."

"Hyland?" Harriet asked, her anxiety rising.

"He's setting up," Holly explained.

"I see," Harriet said quietly, fighting off a shiver.

She'd never forget those black eyes looking at her in the reflected glass, or Hyland move so fast he could barely be seen, and nearly rip a lamp-post from the ground.

 _Then again,_ Harriet thought, _even that other side of him fought Kinney… and brought back Mr Crouch…_

Granted, Mr Crouch wasn't the greatest person ever, but still, when all was said and done, crazy monster side of Hyland brought him to Hogwarts.

"Everything okay?" Holly asked.

Harriet fought hard to force a smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah all good."

Harriet followed the girls out onto the shop floor. The counters were covered with design papers. The shop floor was as full of clothing as ever. Racks and racks filled the floor and rose up the walls.

Hyland was indeed on the floor. He was near the front door, cleaning the windows.

"Poor guy," Holly whispered. "He misses working in the pub."

"Hm? Doesn't he live there?"

"He does, but since the barman hired on more staff, he's felt a bit crowded out."

Just then Hyland looked around and saw them. He waved at Harriet, making his way over.

"Hi, Hyland," Harriet said at once, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"Howdy," Hyland said.

Holly giggled. "Howdy?"

Hyland rolled his eyes. "Picked it up from the Yanks at the pub… it's infectious. It's like 'Oye, you live in Britain now, you should be the ones starting to talk like us' but no! Everyone's just starting to talk like them."

Krystelle laughed, too. Even Harriet's lips were twitching a little.

"Well, I bet Antoinette would like that," Harriet said.

Hyland immediately went pink, but smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah? Y-you think so…?"

"Ooooh," Krystelle grinned, her eyes twinkling in a way that reminded Harriet all too much of Dora. "And who's this Antoinette?"

"Hyland has a sweetheart," Holly cooed, still reminded Harriet of Hermione as her eyes became a bit dewy seemed larger than a normal person's.

"Oh shush," Hyland muttered. "She likes me but not that way…"

"And just how do you know?" Holly said bossily, putting her hands on her hips.

Hyland rolled his eyes. "Okay, I don't know… have no idea, but she never acts all that interested when we write…"

"And how often do you write?" Krystelle asked, shrewdly.

"Like…" Hyland trailed off inaudibly.

"Hylaaaaand," Holly insisted.

"Alright, alright," Hyland grumbled. "Like daily!"

"Awwwwwwwww," the three girls cooed in unison.

"Har-har," Hyland continued to grumble. "She's just worried about that Umbridge woman. Says most all the other 'Mericans are."

"They're not alone," Krystelle said, her demeanour becoming waspish in the blink of an eye.

"You're not on her bandwagon, either?" Harriet asked.

"Hell no," Krystelle sniffed. "We all have to pretend like we are, though. Me, poor Portia, Gaius, Don, Colm…"

Harriet's heart leapt. She had more allies. And what's more, they seemed to trust Colm. That would mean she wouldn't have to be so careful around Kieran and Scott anymore if so.

Today was turning out to be quite productive, after all.

They headed to a quiet corner. Harriet wasn't exactly sure why Hyland was joining them, but if Holly and Krystelle did not mind, she supposed she had no reason to, either.

Except for the fact she kept expecting his eyes to go black and his teeth to become pointed again.

The more they spoke, the more excited Harriet grew. Even Hyland was going to prove an asset. He said he would talk with the American girls in the pub. With everyone going to the Hog's Head now, they were well positioned to overhear gossip while serving.

"We can get everyone together," Holly said. "Krys and I, Gaius, Don, and Colm are definitely in."

"How is he?" Harriet asked.

Holly grimaced. "He's doing as best he can."

"It's maddening," Krystelle admitted. "We're not really under Umbridge's spell, but we can't remember anything, either!"

"You really can't?" Harriet asked, putting a caring hand on Krystelle's arm.

"No!" Krystelle said, rubbing her forehead. "Like I remember coming to Hogwarts… I remember walking into the grounds… Umbridge was there… she led us all to the new dorm…"

Krystelle's hands were shaking. Holly put an arm around Krystelle's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Krystelle said. "We then went into Umbridge's office, one at a time. I got called… then the next thing I remember it was the next morning."

"You don't remember what happened in the office, or going to bed?" Harriet asked.

"No!" Krystelle said, running her hand through her hair. "I just woke up and felt… different. My roommate didn't remember anything, either. No one in the common room could remember anything."

"That was kind of terrifying," Holly chimed in. "You all looked a bit zombified. I mean obviously you were all obliviated, but why? Ugh, why!?"

Hyland was rocking a little in his chair. His elbows were on his knees, his hands clasped, making a steeple with his pointer-fingers. He was staring straight ahead, clearly deep in thought.

"Something happened in there you weren't supposed to remember," Hyland said. "I bet you there was someone else in the room…"

The three girls blinked. "I mean that's certainly possible, but that's still a bit of a logical leap," Holly said.

Hyland shrugged. "It's just I've seen this Umbridge woman around town," Hyland said. "I saw her talking with someone in an alley one time. It was a bloke, that was all I could tell. He was wearing a hooded cloak. It was really ratty and old…"

Krystelle shivered. "Oh, Merlin…"

Holly hugged her tighter around the shoulders.

"Okay, so we have someone else to find," Harriet said. "We know there's someone here, or was someone here, in Hogsmeade she's working with."

Krystelle was still shivering. "What did they do to us…?"

Holly was humming gently, rocking Krystelle. Harriet and Hyland exchanged a worried look.

"Hey, Hyland," Remus called.

"Yeah, Rem?" Hyland called back.

"Could you help me with something a moment?" Remus asked.

"You got it," Hyland said, rising.

"Keep me in the loop," he told the girls, walking away. "I'll be your eyes and ears in Hogsmeade! No one'll suspect the Muggle!"

"I… wouldn't shout it around you are one with Umbridge's people about," Harriet warned.

Hyland waved and headed into the back room. Krystelle took a deep breath, composing herself.

"Anyway," she continued. "That was when Umbridge came in. And I remember just feeling this sense of… relief? Like: 'content'? At the sight of her."

Harriet rubbed her cheek, thinking. What would produce an effect like that?

"You think it's the Imperius Curse?" Harriet asked.

Holly shrugged. "That's a possibility, but that curse is outlawed by the ICW. If it got out that one of Fudge's underlings was using it, the ICW would have his scalp."

"Well, we should wait till we all get together to talk this out more, I think," Harriet said. "Get all our best minds together, everyone on the same page."

"Excellent idea," Holly agreed. "When are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"Sunday night, I think," Harriet said. "And as far as I know, I'm still going to be in your building."

"Good," Holly said. "I mean, good that we'll be able to talk. Right under Umbridge's nose, too."

"This is either going to be really dangerous, or brilliant," Krystelle snorted.

"Here's the other thing," Harriet said. "What about Fern?"

Holly and Krystelle exchanged nervous looks. "That we're not sure of. She's not talking to us, but she is your friend. If you start talking to us too openly around her, she's probably going to get either jealous or suspicious."

"Or both, knowing Fern," Krystelle sighed.

Holly sniffed in agreement.

Harriet shook her head. "How are you all friends? I mean if it's come to this?"

Holly and Krystelle deflated a little in their chairs. "She wasn't always like this…" Krystelle said. "She was one of my best friends… my first friend at Rathlin. We were friends since Primary. I knew her before she became Alessa." she smiled sadly.

"She doesn't trust anyone farther than she can throw them anymore," Holly rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of," Harriet whispered, looking towards the office door. "Do you really think we can trust Hyland?"

Krystelle and Holly stared at her.

"Yes," Holly said. "He knows everything about Hogsmeade, and he's eager to help."

"Strange time to come over mistrustful of Muggles," Krystelle said, an eyebrow raised.

"No! No!" Harriet said, waving her hands, feeling stricken. "That's not what I mean!"

Harriet took a breath. "I can't really say anything… but Hyland… he has a big secret. Professor Howe knows it… so does Remus and Daddy—"

Krystelle snorted.

"What?"

"Daddy? Are you ten?"

Harriet glowered. "No, I just called him that in a big rush of emotion right after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and it's just stuck."

"Sorry, sorry," Krystelle said, her lips twitching. "Go on."

"Let's just say… he's not all he seems," Harriet said. "There's another side of him… a kind of scary one…"

Krystelle and Holly exchanged looks.

"Well, there are those drawings…" Holly pondered.

"Drawings?"

Harriet remembered. Only Monday she saw Hyland doodling something on parchment, yet he seemed to be completely unaware of doing so.

Holly reached down, rummaging through her bag. "I kept one he'd thrown away," Holly said. "They're interesting if a little repetitive."

"Repetitive?"

"They're all the same thing," Krystelle explained as Holly drew out a piece of parchment.

Holly slid the parchment across the table to Harriet. Harriet pulled the parchment over. The corner of her eye twitched. There was no mistaking the face. The face was oval, with a mop of black hair. Not that Harriet was paying attention to that. It was the eyes. She couldn't look away from the eyes. The big, jet black eyes.

Jerrad's eyes.

* * *

Mum had just left. Harriet ran to her room, her heart racing. She was beside herself with excitement. They had a plan. She wrote out a quick letter for Holly and Krystelle to deliver to her friends. They were beginning their resistance.

Harriet counted herself Fern's friend first, but she did think Fern had things wrong. After more chatting with Krystelle and Holly, it was clear how much they still cared about her. Harriet didn't need her Legilimency to sense how badly they felt about what had happened, and how much they wanted their friend back. Before that could happen, however, they had to get her out of Umbridge's clutches.

She was certainly unsettled by Hyland's drawing as well. What did it mean that he was drawing pictures of his split side without realising it? Did it mean the other side was somehow awake? Like it was trying to push its way into Hyland's consciousness? Was it trying to communicate with its human half?

Harriet couldn't care about that right now. Right now she had a mini-mission all her own. A happy one.

Harriet popped open the latch on her trunk and swung the lid open. She wanted to dive into another of Finn's memories while she was happy and on the verge of him being found, rather than out of despair and trying to escape. That especially wasn't fair to Finn.

However, Harriet knew she was still selfish. Most of all, she wanted to see Finn's memories of her.

Harriet had already braced herself. She knew she might run into something painful. She'd been so wrapped up in the strange goings on, and especially the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she'd quite often forgotten to write him back.

Harriet set the Pensieve down as gently as she could on her bed. Hedwig gave a twittering hoot. Harriet recognised it as disapproval.

"Oh hush," Harriet rolled her eyes. "I have to know more."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers indignantly.

Harriet took Finn from the trunk. She sat looking at his jar, thinking. Daddy had the best lead that Harriet could think of. She would be walking him back through his memories in no time. She just knew it.

Harriet also studied the little coin that Kreacher had given her which she had taped to the lid. She wondered how Kreacher was doing now. She didn't suppose he would come if she summoned him. Granted, she didn't want to summon him right now, anyway. She had other ideas.

Harriet unscrewed the lid. She touched the tip of her wand to the memories, closing her eyes and thinking hard. She did her best to imagine her face, thinking her name over and over as she drew out a memory.

Harriet opened her eyes, guiding the connected memory to the Pensieve. It dropped in. She was only taking one. She thought it would be the most likely this way to get a memory she'd want to see.

The memory swirled and swooshed around in the stone basin. As there was only one, rather than becoming a fine mist, the memory danced around like one of the fireflies at the Flamel house. Harriet sat on her knees and slowly bent over the Pensieve.

She was falling but had much more control now, accustomed to the sensation. She shifted her body upright and a moment later lightly landed on her feet. Harriet looked around. She wasn't entirely sure, but she had a feeling she was in a sort of common room.

It looked much different than Hogwarts common rooms. Everything in it felt much more modern. The chairs looked new, though had seen a fair amount of use. There was no fireplace that she could see, but all the room's furniture seemed to be aimed inwards towards the centre, as though to encourage students sitting in them to face and converse with each other. It had a very inclusive, welcoming feel.

"Hey, Frank…"

Harriet jumped as Finn spoke. He was sitting in a far corner to her left. He was leaning against the wall beside a portrait.

The young gentleman in the portrait was wearing a three-piece suit, and his hair was slicked back like out of an old black and white film from the fifties. His face was smart and sharp, with bright, twinkling blue eyes. He was leaning his back against the frame of the portrait, as though it were two friends sitting together.

"Good-evenin', Finn ma'boy," the portrait drawled in a soothing American light baritone that gave Harriet a little tingle up her spine. "What's buggin' the ol' noodle?"

Harriet looked around the room a little more. Half the portraits in the room seemed to be magical, yet others looked to be entirely ordinary. Harriet had seen portraits at Hogwarts pretend to be still, but none could sit still that convincingly.

"A girl," Finn snorted. "At long last, I guess."

"A girl? Oh no, that's dangerous territory, scooch," the portrait chuckled, "gotta advise against that."

"Oh shush Frank, I'm not like you like that."

"Just razzin' ya boy. So, a girl, eh?"

"Yeah… she's perfect…"

Harriet walked closer. Finn was staring at the ceiling. Harriet recognised his outfit at once as his Hallowe'en performance outfit. This had to be that night as he got back to Rathlin. Something else caught Harriet's eye. Finn had something in his hands. It was a Walkman. Her Walkman.

"Perfect y'say?" the portrait named Frank said, smiling kindly. "Real queen, huh?"

Finn shook his head, then shook it more vigorously. "No—yes, I mean… not like that."

"Well spill boy, spill."

"She's just someone. Famous but… doesn't want to be… just someone… special."

"Sounds quite a doll," Frank said, smiling gently, his teasing demeanour vanishing.

"Yeah, Frank… like… there we are… this whole place… packed full of birds… and like… like magic… the crowd opens, and there she is… just perfect…"

Frank chuckled, scratching his cheek. Harriet got close enough to read the placard on the portrait: _Francis 'Frank' Albert Sinatra_.

"What'd she look like? Paint a picture for this old portrait."

Finn smiled and laughed. "Short… but… got figure. Jet black hair… and these eyes… those eyes… those green eyes… bit of a tan…"

Finn trailed off into silence. The pair remained mute for a moment before Frank snapped his fingers again.

"Details, details, don't stop there," Frank laughed.

"Sorry," Finn chuckled. "She was wearing this outfit… I knew it at once… Nancy Drew…"

"Get out," Frank snorted.

"Nope. Hundred percent truth."

"Told you to find a Nancy, didn't I?"

Finn laughed louder. "Her name's Harriet. Harriet Potter."

Frank's face went blank. "Now I know you're puttin' me on."

"Hand to god," Finn said.

Harriet shook her head incredulously. Even the portrait of Frank Sinatra knew who she was? Then again, why did Frank Sinatra have a magical portrait?

"She said she'd write me," Finn said. "But… I dunno…"

"Now that's no way to be, a flutter bum like you."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"So what about this Nanciet doll got you so floored."

Finn's face went red. "Well… you know my…"

Frank's face broke into a wide smile. "Ohhhhhh."

Finn smiled. "Yeah… only girl there wearing them… nice and high…"

Finn sighed laying his head back against the wall. "I tested her just a little, but I dunno if it worked…"

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Joked about kidnapping her… and she blushed… she blushed _hard_ Frank…"

"And she didn't hightail it?"

"Nope…"

"I think I feel a 'told you so' comin' on."

"She might notta really known what I meant…" Finn mumbled. "Krys told me that last year she got actually kidnapped… might have just freaked her out…"

"You gotta stop beatin' yourself up over who you are, kiddo," Frank said. "Confidence is the name of the game. Be confident in your own skin. Wear who you are in bright neon, and the dames'll beat down your door."

"Easy for you to say," Finn scoffed. "Frank feckin' Sinatra…"

Frank shrugged. "You got some on me. You can play instruments and that jazz. I can't read music worth a damn."

"But I can't write songs for shit…"

"Neither could I. You think I wrote any of my songs?"

The pair fell silent again. Harriet hadn't really been listening. She was staring at Finn as though nothing else existed. He'd been testing her? Why? Why would he want to know her reaction to being 'kidnapped?'

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

"So, Nancy, huh?"

Finn smiled softly. "Yeah. Nancy."

Frank started humming. Finn soon joined in. After a few bars, they were softly singing together. Harriet sat on the floor, listening.

" _If I don't see her each day, I miss her  
Gee, what a thrill each time I kiss her  
I've got a terrible case  
On Nancy with the laughin' face_

" _She takes the winter and makes it summer  
But summer could take some lessons from her  
Picture a tomboy in lace  
That's Nancy with the laughin' face_

" _Have you ever heard mission bells ringin'?  
Well, she'll give you the very same glow  
When she speaks, you would think it was singin'  
Just hear her say hello_

" _I swear to goodness you can't resist her  
Sorry for you, she has no sister  
No angel could replace  
Nancy with the laughin' face_

" _Keep Betty Grable, Lamour, and Turner  
She makes my heart a charcoal burner  
It's heaven when I embrace  
My Nancy with the laughin' face_."

More silence followed.

"What are you gonna do if she is like you?"

Finn smiled more.

"I'd do everything I could to make her feel like a goddess…"

The pair fell silent again.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah, Frank?"

"Thanks for always keepin' me company."

Finn smiled again. "Always, Frank… always."

Finn closed his eyes, his breathing slowing.

"Hey, Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Sing that song again?"

Frank smiled gently.

"You got it, big softie."

Finn chuckled as Frank started singing again.

" _There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that she turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
To one who'll watch over me_

 _"Although I may not be the man some_  
 _Girls think of as handsome_  
 _To her heart, I'll carry the key_  
 _Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_  
 _Follow my lead, oh, how I need_  
 _Someone to watch over me_

 _"Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_  
 _Follow my lead, oh, how I need_  
 _Someone to watch over me."_

The memory began to fade. Harriet wasn't ready for it. She wanted it to go on forever, but Finn's eyes were closed. He was falling asleep.

The misty world around her swirled and melted. Harriet was floating up, up, and away, away from the memory. She was back, sitting on her knees, looking down at the bowl again. She said nothing and barely thought as she put the memory back in the jar.

She closed the lid, letting herself think. Finn had a secret. A secret that revolved around the 'kidnapping' line. As if of its own volition, Harriet's hand slipped back into the trunk. Slowly, she drew out a bundle of the clothesline. Her lips curled into a little smile.

She put Hedwig and DIDS out in the hallway and leaned back against the door after closing it. She bit her lip as a very mischievous smile spread across her lips as she uncoiled the cotton clothesline. She was in for a very fun night, indeed.


	24. A Big Treat

**Chapter 24**

A Big Treat

* * *

"Personally, I prefer Mel Tormé."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet hurried to the door. DIDS was barely hanging on to the back of her shirt, bouncing against her back and squeaking with alarm. Harriet had leapt to her feet the moment she heard the doorbell ring with Remus' characteristic chime, giving the toy no time to jump off.

 _Aren't we eager?_ Harriet heard Queenie's gentle voice in her head.

 _Maybe…?_ Harriet thought back as she opened the door.

Queenie was smiling gently; her arm hooked in Remus'.

"Such a gentleman," Queenie said, patting Remus' hand.

Remus smiled. "It is my pleasure."

"A gentleman who finally needs to tell that feisty young lady in your headquarters he feels the exact same way about her as she does 'bout him," Queenie said shrewdly.

Remus scoffed and was about to open his mouth when Queenie held up a hand.

"Ah-ah-ah," she tutted. "I certainly didn't need my Legilimency to tell me that, young man. I know all too well the dance between a young lady trying to catch a man's eye, and a man too afraid to show his true feelin's."

"Remus," Harriet groaned. "You're not still dragging your feet with Tonks, are you?"

Remus' usually pale face rapidly turned a shade of red that would have made roses jealous.

"Th-this is not—I don't—"

"It's alright, Remus dear," Queenie said reaching up and patting his cheek. "It's us old ladies' job to tease handsome young men."

Harriet giggled.

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I—yes—well, I shall be off. Have a good afternoon."

"Oh, we will," Queenie smiled, waving a frail hand at him.

Remus cleared his throat again and closed the door behind him. Queenie's eyes were twinkling as she looked back at Harriet. Harriet giggled, taking the basket of ingredients from Queenie. She was particularly excited, as Queenie had told Harriet they would be learning to make an apple pie today: a family recipe, apparently.

"I do so love to nudge people into love," Queenie said as they made their way to the kitchen. "The world needs so much more of it."

"Did you really not need Legilimency?" Harriet asked, shrewdly.

"Hand on my heart, honey," Queenie said slyly. "A blind person could see those two are crazy for each other."

Harriet giggled again. "I can tell Tonks likes him, and Remus said something about 'settling down' at my parents' wedding…"

Harriet's face fell remembering the wedding reception. She shivered. Queenie put a kindly hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"Now, now, enough of those thoughts," Queenie said gently. "We're here to have fun. Warm, fresh, tart and sweet fun."

Queenie winked, pulling a slice of apple from the bag. Harriet could smell the apples, her mouth already watering.

They set everything out on the kitchen table.

 _Now,_ Queenie's thoughts rang in Harriet's mind as she began dolling some flour into a bowl, _this recipe takes a bit longer, so we'll have more time to talk. Jacob's own recipe this, so it's extra special._

 _Cool,_ Harriet thought back.

 _This also means we'll have a bit more time for proper lessons._

 _Proper lessons?_

 _That's right,_ Queenie replied, _we're going to see about getting you more in control of your powers._

There was a skittering sound as DIDS hopped off Harriet's shoulder onto the table. He started sniffling around the ingredients.

"Well hello there," Queenie said, bending low over the little dragon. "Aren't you just precious."

DIDS did his customary hiss and flared his wings, but Queenie seemed neither surprised nor worried.

"About what you expect from a dragon," Queenie laughed, returning to her cooking.

"He doesn't like anybody but me," Harriet replied.

"That's a sign you love him," Queenie replied.

Harriet smiled scratching DIDS' back between his wings.

"What's his name?"

"DIDS," Harriet said.

"Cutie," Queenie said sweetly. "How'd you come by that name?"

Harriet grimaced. "I meant to call him Dragon Of Diminutive Size, but I got it kinda switched up and spelt it wrong, now he doesn't answer to anything else."

The two set to work on the pie. Queenie walked Harriet through preparing the dough. The nutmeg and cinnamon filled the kitchen with a warm scent that relaxed Harriet's mind greatly.

Queenie put the dough into the icebox.

"Now we let that cool, and we can get some work done," Queenie said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are we going to work on first?"

Queenie smiled. "First ya need to start working on feelin' minds."

Harriet twisted her lips.

"I think you need to become more comfortable with who you are," Queenie said putting a comforting hand on Harriet's. "The hard news is there's no shuttin' this out, sweetie. There's no comin' back from it. It's part of who you are. Somethin' that makes you-you. It's somethin' special."

Harriet was far from reassured. Indeed, something else to make her 'different' was the last thing she wanted.

"Ain't none of us choose what happens to us, honey," Queenie said with sadness that didn't suit her. "Whether you wanna call it fate, or destiny, or just the cards that life deals ya, it's up to use to make the most of them. That's where we have our control and our strength. Look at you."

"Look at me?"

Queenie's smile returned. "Yes, honey, you. You've gone through so much pain, the scars of it are still there in your mind… but you've gotten what you've always wanted, haven't you?"

Harriet stared.

"You haven't let life just happen to ya. You've gone out and grabbed what you wanted. You always wanted a family, and now you got one. You never had any friends, and now you have so many."

Harriet found she couldn't meet Queenie's eyes. It was true, but Harriet somehow couldn't bring herself to accept it. After all, her friends more found her than she sought them out, right?

"You've been taught for so long to doubt yourself," Queenie said giving Harriet's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's high time we changed that. You're a smart, talented young woman, Harriet. You can do anything you set your mind to."

Harriet took a calming breath and nodded. She can do it.

"Okay, so how do we start?" Harriet asked, both wanting to get started and change the subject.

"Legilimency ain't so much about thinkin' as it is about feelin'," Queenie explained. "You have to let go. First, close your eyes."

Harriet nodded and obliged.

"Focus on your other feelin's. Feel the wood of the table under your hand. Smell the cinnamon and nutmeg. Hear my voice. It's all part of the world, stuff we usually tune out."

Harriet thought. "Is that why when you look in someone else's memory you can see other things? Things happening that the person in the memory wasn't paying any attention to?"

"That's exactly why, honey," Queenie said, sounding encouraged. "All this stuff is picked up with our minds; we just learn not to focus on it."

Harriet took more calming breaths as Sebastian had taught her. Not because she was upset, but she thought it would help her focus.

"But I thought Legilimency needed eye-contact?" Harriet asked.

"If you're doin' it as a direct spell, then yeah," Queenie confirmed. "But for us it's different. We're special. Now, tell me how I'm feelin'?"

Harriet took another slow breath. She felt Queenie's hand. She imagined where Queenie was. She listened to the gentle tick of the clock on the counter. She could hear the oven heating up. Ever so slightly, Harriet felt her mood change. She felt burdened and older. She felt lonely.

"Good," Queenie said.

"What?" Harriet asked, opening her eyes.

"That was good," Queenie said.

"Was I feeling your mind?" Harriet asked.

"You were," Queenie confirmed, though she apparently was not going to go into details on what she'd been feeling.

"That was weird," Harriet said. "I felt like I was the one feeling them…"

"You were," Queenie said. "Part of what makes it more difficult than learnin' other senses. You're takin' another person's feelin's and thoughts into your own head. It's harder to sort out. Often leads to mood swings cuz we pick up what someone else is feelin', and we don't realise it ain't our own."

Harriet nodded.

"How come I don't feel those louder thoughts all the time," Harriet said, before thinking: _Like this?_

Queenie smiled more. _It's harder to shut stuff out when you're upset or in heightened states of emotion. So if you're upset or excited, it's easier to let them slip in. It's harder in the magic world too cuz most folks keep their minds as closed as they can, even if they ain't all that good at Occlumency. They's always mindful of it, and it gives them a bit of an edge. In the Muggle world, it ain't as easy._

Harriet digested this. It made sense. She was unsettled the day of the wedding when they went into town, and then they were among Muggles. But why would Muggles have been thinking about her? Then she was agitated that past Monday when she went back to Hogwarts.

"You think you're ready to try again?" Queenie asked.

"Yes," Harriet agreed.

"Good," Queenie nodded. "Close your eyes again and open your mind."

Harriet did so. She focused on relaxing. She thought this was more like she was feeling the world around her with her mind than merely seeing it.

 _She was in a memory. That much she was sure of. She was walking through a large house she didn't recognise. There were old magical paintings on the walls, and it was all dimly lit. There was the scratching of scribbling quills nearby._

 _Harriet tried to leave. She shouldn't be looking at Queenie's memories like this. She was only supposed to be sensing Queenie's feelings and emotions._

 _She couldn't. Harriet tried to free her mind and come back to her senses, but she was stuck._

 _She emerged into a large parlour. There were desks set in rows, each with a person bent over it, writing feverishly._

 _Upon Harriet's entrance into the room, the people at the desks rose in unison and held up and out their left arms. Harriet gasped at the sight. Their sleeves all slid down, each revealing a Death Eater's mark._

" _Our Lord," the Death Eaters said in unison._

 _Harriet said nothing, merely raised a hand in acknowledgement as the Death Eaters sat again and resumed their work. Harriet walked amongst them, up and down the rows. They were all writing out posters and pamphlets._

 _Harriet picked-up one of the posters. It showed Cornelius Fudge sneering with pointed teeth as he handed a sack of galleons to an equally sinister looking Solomon Kinney. A scroll across the top read:_

Solomon Kinney: The Ministry's Manufactured Crisis

 _Harriet felt herself smile. Then, she saw noticed her hand. Her skin was ghost-white, her fingers were long and skeletal. Harriet would never forget that hand._

 _Voldemort's hand._

Harriet hit the floor. She shouted in pain as her foot kicked the underside of the table. The pain brought her back to her senses.

She was lying on her back on the floor. Her leg was sprawled over the toppled chair she'd been sitting on. She sat up as best she could, rubbing the back of her head.

Where was Queenie? Harriet looked around and saw Queenie on her feet. However, she had not moved to help Harriet it didn't seem. Instead, she was standing a few feet back. Her chair was also tipped over, though unlike Harriet she had kept her footing.

Queenie was bent over, leaning on the kitchen counter. Her face was buried in her free hand.

"So much hate," Queenie whimpered. "So much anger…"

Harriet grunted getting to her feet. Somehow, she'd found herself back in Lord Voldemort's mind. It must have been her opening her mind. Professor Snape's Occlumency lessons had always focused on her closing it.

"Oh, Harriet," Queenie said, recovering her senses as little, though she still sounded shaken and dismayed.

"Queenie?"

"That was him… that was his mind, wasn't it…?"

"It was…" Harriet said, getting to her feet. "I haven't seen inside his mind like that in a long time… he was…" Harriet thought, then grimaced. "Happy…"

"He's the one then… the one behind all them posters…"

"Posters?" Harriet asked, righting Queenie's chair and helping her back into it.

"They's scattered all around Britain… Diagon Alley… even Hogsmeade now. They just started goin' up this week."

Harriet's hands tightened angrily on her chair as she set it upright again. So, Voldemort was still at it. He was still undermining the Ministry, and the Ministry was powerless to do anything against him because they refused to believe he'd returned.

Kinney, what was he playing at helping that monster return? Particularly if he was just going to turn around and betray him with Crouch, Jr?

Harriet remembered that Queenie was in the room. Queenie was looking at Harriet with a strange expression. It was impressed and yet pitying.

"What?"

"You are so strong…" Queenie said softly.

Harriet furrowed her brow. Strong? She'd fallen over at the realisation she was in Lord Voldemort's mind.

Harriet thought more. Something was different that time. Most times she had visions of Voldemort she was floating somewhere nearby. This time it seemed she had been inside Voldemort's head directly.

"To face that kind of anger and let it just wash over you…"

Harriet returned her attention to Queenie.

"What do you mean?" Harriet asked.

"What you saw was so strong that I saw it, too," Queenie explained. "Wasn't even tryin'…"

Harriet blinked. "You could?"

"I could…"

"What did it feel like?" Harriet asked, apprehensive.

"It was anger…" Queenie replied "and hatred… contempt for everything, not himself… a complete lack of love…"

"Huh… I didn't feel any of that," Harriet mused.

"That's what I mean," Queenie explained. "Your strength… you can ignore it… resist it… it's amazing."

Harriet looked down at her hands. She was strong? Queenie hadn't fallen over, but Queenie did look terrified. Her hands were still shaking. Then again, Harriet had only fallen over in her surprise at realising she was in Voldemort's mind.

No, Harriet wasn't shaken. She wasn't upset. Instead, she was already trying to figure out what Voldemort was up to. She was already trying to process.

"I think that will do for today," Queenie said. "I-in the meantime… we can get back to the fun part."

"The pie?" Harriet asked.

Queenie's smile returned. "The pie."

* * *

Harriet slept poorly. She couldn't even bring herself to play or explore more of Finn's memories. There was too much on her mind. What was Voldemort up to? What was Kinney up to? Where were they? Even Kinney had gone silent it seemed.

Also on her mind was the pending return to Hogwarts that Sunday. She was going back to the cauldron of crazy thoughts and whispered rumours. She was going back to Hogwarts where the Ministry was sticking its nose, and Umbridge was controlling other children who had already been through hell.

A gentle hand shook Harriet's shoulder. She didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently, she had done so.

"Mmm?" Harriet grunted, waking.

A candle feebly lighted the room. Dad was standing over her, smiling kindly.

"Morning, Harricane."

"Dad," Harriet said, sitting up and hugging him.

He chuckled. "Just 'Dad' now?"

Harriet flushed a little, remembering Krystelle's remarks from the day before. She knew Krystelle had only been teasing (indeed, she thought it was something Dora might say) Harriet thought she had a point.

"Sorry, just… thought it seemed childish."

Dad kept smiling ruffling Harriet's hair. "It's alright, hun."

"What's going on?" Harriet asked, yawning.

It was only Friday, and she wasn't supposed to return to Hogwarts until Sunday. However, even in her exhausted state, Dad was radiating excitement, causing Harriet's heart to quicken a little in response.

"Just came home early to spend a little time with you before you go back to Hogwarts," Dad explained. "Got some Order business to attend to; thought you might like to come. A big treat, we'll call it."

Harriet was snapped awake at once. "Really?"

"Really," Dad chuckled.

Harriet yawned again, sliding her legs out of bed.

"Take your time," Dad said, heading for the door. "I think you're going to find this interesting… in fact… this is sort of a big deal, so you might want to look nice."

Dad gave Harriet an enigmatic little wink over his left shoulder and closed the door behind him.

Harriet did rush. She hurried into her bathroom, showering at top speed. She towelled off and dressed as fast as she could while still taking care to make sure her hair looked alright and her clothes were presentable. She decided on the outfit she'd worn when Grandma and Grandpa Sinistra arrived at Avalon.

What could be so important with the Order that Dad came all the way back to Britain? Harriet started getting more excited. Maybe Hagrid was back! Or Professor Sutler and Stratton. Perhaps even Dumbledore!

Though most of all she hoped it was Hagrid.

Even if Harriet had her issues with Dumbledore, having the most powerful wizard of the age back would certainly be a boon. Having him head the Order while Professor McGonagall handled Hogwarts and Umbridge would be the best, she thought. While Harriet didn't approve of everything Professor McGonagall was doing with the Order, she did seem to have the gumption to deal with Umbridge.

Harriet did pause, looking at her reflection. She couldn't fight off the rebellious little smile as she tied her bandana loosely around her neck. It had found ample use the last few nights. Harriet was appreciating having her own bedroom more than ever before.

She finally emerged into the hallway, following the sound of voices.

"Morning, honey," Mum said as Harriet stepped into the entryway.

Harriet paused but smiled seeing twins as well. They caught each other halfway in a hug.

"We missed you!" the twins said in unison.

"I've missed you, too," Harriet replied. "Are you coming, too?"

"That's right," Mum replied warmly.

Fully awake, Harriet finally got a good look at Dad. She blinked in surprise. His right eye was badly bruised.

"What happened to your eye?"

Dad's lips twitched. "Had a bit of a disagreement in Banbridge last night," he said evasively. "Just haven't had time to put anything on it."

Harriet furrowed her brow a little. Banbridge? Why was that name familiar?

"He won't tell us, either," Rosie said disappointedly.

"So, what is it? Is Hagrid back?" Harriet asked, hopeful. "Or Professor Sutler and Stratton? Or Dumbledore?"

"No spoiling the surprise, cheeky," Dad chuckled, patting her cheek.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "Fine…"

Mum laughed and hugged Harriet warmly kissing her forehead. "We're going to have a great time."

Harriet looked back and forth between the two suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?"

Dad gasped melodramatically. "Me? Up to something?"

"Says a maker of the Marauder's Map…" Rosie said.

Dad snorted another laugh and was about to ruffle Rosie's hair, but she caught his hand, glaring. "I just spent five minutes on that…"

"Only five?" Dad winked.

Rosie stuck her tongue out at him but could only barely stop herself laughing.

"Alright you all," Mum chuckled. "Arthur's waiting."

"Mr Weasley?"

"The same," Mum replied.

This cheered Harriet even more. Mr Weasley was always a laugh, with his irrepressible cheerful attitude and Muggle fixation.

Dad opened the door and one at a time the family headed out onto the front step. Harriet shivered a little in the early dawn chill. She suddenly wished she'd worn a bit more clothes.

"Ready?" Dad asked, rummaging in his pocket.

"Mmmhmmm," Harriet nodded, stifling another yawn.

"Alright, off we go," Dad grinned.

Harriet raised an eyebrow. Dad was acting way too excited about this. She was even more surprised when, instead of his wand, Dad produced a tattered bicycle seat.

"We're not Apparating?" Nan asked.

"We're going a bit farther than Hogsmeade this time," Dad winked.

The three girls exchanged looks. Harriet could feel the excitement coming from her sisters.

The family all put touched the seat. Barely a second passed before they were off; the familiar, and highly unpleasant sensation of a hook and line tugging Harriet off her feet from just behind her navel. The world around them became the beautiful yet terrifying kaleidoscope of colours as they were hauled hundreds of miles in mere seconds. Harriet had to admit it was a tiny bit more tolerable than Apparating.

Harriet kept her feet as they landed. The world returned to normal. She became aware they were in a city but didn't recognise where.

"Where are we?" Rosie asked, regaining her balance.

"London," Dad smiled. "Just a few blocks from St Mungo's."

Harriet's eyes snapped wide open. "St Mungo's?! We're going to see Sirius?!"

"We are," Dad laughed as Harriet threw her arms around him.

Harriet hadn't seen Sirius since the night they returned to Grimmauld Place. She hadn't even tried the two-way mirror. She figured Sirius would not have it with him, and she didn't know if he was even supposed to have it in the hospital, worrying the staff might confiscate it.

The group headed down the street. Dad was humming softly to himself as they walked. Harriet kept watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was in far too good a mood for someone who mere hours ago had been punched in the face.

"What song is that?" Harriet asked.

Daddy shrugged. "Dunno, honestly. Just heard it last night for the first time. Haven't been able to get it out of my head since. Ah! Here we are."

He didn't have to point it out. Mr Weasley was standing next to an old shop front, waving at them cheerfully.

"Salutations, Dusk family!" Arthur called jovially.

"Hi, Mr Weasley!" Rosie called back, returning the wave.

Harriet recognised the disguised front of St Mungo's at once. It was an old, red-brick department store named Purge & Dowse Ltd. The front window displays were decorated with a few mannequins, mostly dressed in garish clothes from the middle of the last decade, their wigs askew. The front door was plastered with signs that read: 'Closed for Refurbishment.'

"Glad you all made it safe," Mr Weasley said warmly as they reached him.

"Of course," Dad said. "Just a Portkey hop."

"That's one word for it," Nan said grumpily. She clearly didn't care for Portkey travel, either.

Mr Weasley chuckled. "Well, now you're all here safe, I'll be off."

"Off?" Harriet asked, a little disappointed.

"Oh yes," Mr Weasley said, winking. "Have a vital mission to do."

Harriet scrutinised his face. His eyes were twinkling with excitement in a way that told Harriet that whatever he was doing, it involved Muggles. Not only that, but he recently had a bloody nose.

"Anyway, he's doing splendid," Mr Weasley said. "He's in good spirits, and he's very excited to see you all."

"We can't wait," Rosie beamed.

Dad patted her shoulder and stepped up to the glass.

"Dusk family to see Sirius Black."

The mannequin nodded and beckoned them with its finger. As one, the family stepped into the enchanted barrier, much like the one that concealed Platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross. Harriet felt a tickling, chilled sensation as she passed through, but emerged on the other side warm and content.

They were in the reception area. It was quiet, unlike the night of Sirius' injury when the place had been packed full of Order members. Another little family was sitting nearby, and an irritable looking young man who was struggling to turn the pages of a magazine with hands that had been turned into wellingtons.

"Dusk family," Mum said to the receptionist. "Checking in to see Sirius Black."

"Black… Black…" the receptionist said, her voice full of boredom scanning the list, "fourth-floor."

"Off we go," Dad said, a spring in his step as he headed off towards the stairs.

"Isn't the fourth-floor 'Spell Damage'?" Nan asked, reading the floor guide.

"It is," Dad explained. "But they weren't exactly sure where to put him. They decided on the fourth-floor as it has the best long-term care capabilities."

Onward the family trudged up the steps. Along the way, portraits of healers called out to them, diagnosing mysterious ailments, except for one who seemed to think he was the one in trouble.

"Merciful Merlin!" the man declared, pointing at the twins. "I've come down with double-vision! A sure case of Scrofungulus!"

"We're twins!" the pair shouted back in unison.

Finally, they reached the fourth floor. A door at the end of the hallway read: SPELL DAMAGE.

"This way, all," Dad said, sounding even more excited. "Big day!"

Harriet felt as though she was bouncing as they neared the door. She was finally going to see Sirius again!

Dad knocked on the door.

"Can't we just go in?" Rosie asked.

"They have to keep the door locked," Mum explained. "Most of the patients inside aren't quite… well, there's a wandering danger."

"Coming!" came a sweet voice from the other side of the door.

There was a clicking of a lock, and the door opened. A kindly looking healer opened the door smiling at them all.

"Hello again, Mr Dusk! And Mrs Dusk! Oh, and these must be your lovely children!"

"They are," Dad beamed, spreading his arms around his family.

"Lovely to see you all, finally," the healer said. "I'm Miriam Strout. Come in! Come in! We're just about to get started!"

"Get started?" Harriet whispered to Dad.

Dad merely winked with his blackened eye.

"Goodness, Mr Dusk!" Healer Strout gasped, noticing. "Let me get something for that at once!"

"It's fine, Miriam," Dad said waving a dismissive hand. "Really."

"V-very well," Healer Strout said, hitching a smile back on her face. "Let's not keep him waiting!"

Healer Strout stepped aside. Harriet was the first through the door.

"Lady Harriet!"

Kreacher hurried over towards them. Harriet was taken aback as the little elf hugged her around the knees. She did her best to embrace him in return by leaning down and putting her hands on his small shoulders.

"Hello, Kreacher," Harriet replied.

Kreacher released Harriet, and she took in the room. She spotted Sirius' bed at once, as it was surrounded by Order members.

Harriet hurried over. The crowd parted, and there he was, at long last. Sirius.

He was propped up in the bed and looked in surprisingly good spirits. He looked healthier than Harriet could remember seeing him. His hair looked silky and well washed. It had even been cut. His skin was clean, were not nearly as pallid, and his cheeks were filling out again. It seemed his time here at St Mungo's, getting proper medical treatment, was doing wonders for him.

Remus was standing at Sirius' left shoulder, Professor Spring on his right. Harriet felt an extra tickle of happiness as she noted Sirius holding Professor Spring's hand.

Sirius saw her, and his face split into the widest grin Harriet thought she had ever seen.

"There she is!" Sirius said happily as Harriet reached him.

Harriet's eyes were wet as she hugged Sirius tight around the shoulders.

"Careful, careful, now," Remus chuckled. "He's far from out of the woods yet."

"Worth the risk," Sirius smiled returning the hug.

"What's going on?" Harriet asked, standing up again. "I've missed you…"

"Missed you too, kiddo," Sirius smiled. "How's life under the new regime—ah, that look tells me everything."

"Uncle Sirius!" the twins grinned moving up to hug him, too.

"So what's going on?" Harriet asked, looking around.

Sirius grinned. "Progress."

"Progress?"

"Yes, remarkable progress," said Healer Smethwyck, standing opposite Harriet with a clipboard.

"Watch this," Sirius grinned, pointing towards his feet.

"Oh, wow!" Nan gasped.

Harriet's heart soared at the sight. Sirius' toes were clearly wriggling under the covers.

"And that's not all," Sirius said. "Get a load of this."

Slowly, Sirius' feet began to rock side to side. Nan, Rosie, and Harriet all gasped.

"So, this is real? You're really going to get better?" Harriet asked.

"I really am," Sirius' grin grew. "But that's not all, either."

"Not all?" Nan blinked.

"You didn't think I'd call you all here for some little foot wiggles, did you?" Sirius chuckled.

Harriet and her sisters exchanged a look. Healer Smethwyck pulled down the sheets from over Sirius' lap. The crowd parted on the other side of the bed, and Harriet saw two rails. What was happening?

Healer Strout joined Healer Smethwyck, and together the pair helped Sirius into a sitting position. Harriet grimaced at the sight of Sirius' legs. They still looked as gaunt and thin as he had been after escaping Azkaban.

"That's it," Healer Strout said kindly as she and Healer Smethwyck slowly turned Sirius' legs out of bed.

"Steady on," Healer Smethwyck encouraged as they let Sirius' lower legs hang off the bed.

"I got it," Sirius said. "It… it feels. I'm not sure how it feels, but I feel something…"

"Marvellous!" squeaked little Dedalus Diggle, who was standing with Sebastian's ex-wife, Hannah.

Harriet couldn't breathe. As she watched, the healers helped Sirius forward off the bed. They held him steady as he put his hands on the rails.

The room was deathly silent. Not even the other patients were making any noise. The only sound Harriet could hear was the creaking of the rails as Sirius held himself up on them with just his arms, his legs bent awkwardly under him. Harriet felt awkward and anxious. Weren't they going to help Sirius right his legs? It had to be embarrassing.

"Left or right, first?" Healer Strout asked.

"Left, I think," Sirius replied.

"When you're ready."

Sirius took a deep breath and held it. Harriet could feel his effort weighing on her mind.

"Brave Master, so strong," Kreacher croaked near Harriet's feet.

Harriet's heart was in her throat. Slowly, shakily, Sirius' left leg began to slide his left foot forward across the floor.

"Fantastic!" Hestia Jones declared.

"All on my own," Sirius grinned. "I escaped Azkaban. I can beat this…"

"That's right, darling," Professor Spring said, moving around to the other end of the railings as if beckoning him towards her.

Sirius' grin only grew. "Oh, careful now! Could be faking; just ready to pounce."

"What a terrible fate," Professor Spring flirted back.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Remus, mate," Sirius grumbled. "A few weeks ago I was facing never being able to walk again. I don't exactly care for propriety anymore."

"Not that you ever did," Dad chuckled.

Sirius grunted again. He was trying to will his right leg to move.

"Alright, now," Healer Smethwyck said putting a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "That's enough for today, Sirius, old boy. You're already passing all our expectations."

Sirius sighed. "You're right. Okay, back to bed."

The Order all began applauding quietly as Sirius was helped back into bed. Harriet felt a bit of annoyance at the crowd over the less than enthusiastic response. Sirius had movement back in his legs. This was astounding.

Dad put a hand on her shoulder and nodded to the far end of the ward.

"We can't be too loud," he whispered to her. "It upsets the Longbottoms…"

Harriet's stomach clenched. She'd forgotten that Neville's parents were staying here as well. They had been tortured into insanity shortly after Lord Voldemort's fall by Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters.

Harriet craned her neck, trying to see the Longbottoms, but the curtains were drawn around their beds.

"I hate to seem rude," Sirius said to the group at large, "but as it's about breakfast time, would everyone mind terribly if I finally had some alone time to catch up with my goddaughter?"

"Not at'tall," Dad said putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "We'll head up to the tearoom for some tea and breakfast, you two can chat."

"Thanks," Harriet smiled.

"What treat can I sneak you?" Professor Spring asked, winking at Sirius.

"Your smiling face when you return," Sirius said, returning her wink and kissing the top of her hand, tenderly.

Harriet watched the group move off. Nan and Rosie looked a little jealous that Harriet got to stay behind, but Harriet really wanted some time with Sirius.

"So, how have things been with Umbitch?" Sirius asked.

Harriet snorted. "Umbitch?"

Sirius' grinned maliciously.

"Oh, I'm so spreading that as far as I can…"

"That's my girl," Sirius smirked. "So, I've heard things aren't exactly stellar at the old castle?"

Harriet glowered. "No… I've been kicked out of the Gryffindor dorms for being too dangerous…"

"And for wrecking Snape's office…" Sirius said, his eyes blazing with pride.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "I'm not entirely proud of that…"

"I bloody am."

"Didn't you and him make up?"

Sirius twiddled his thumbs. "Did we? We may have promised not to fight openly, but I can still smirk smugly at the thought of his precious potions supplies smashed to bits… as I'm sure he does thinking of me laid up here."

Sirius gave Harriet a searching look. "What _did_ bring that on…?"

Harriet couldn't meet his eyes.

"What…?"

"I…" Harriet bit her lip.

Who could she tell? How could she tell? On the one hand, it was Professor Snape who told Lord Voldemort the prophecy that sent Voldemort to kill Harriet and her parents. On the other hand, he hadn't known Voldemort would pick Harriet's family. Hadn't it been his feelings for Harriet's mother that turned him over to the good side after Lord Voldemort chose? And Professor Dumbledore had kept trusting him; had even given him a teaching position at Hogwarts.

"Just… saw some bad memories," Harriet said. "Lost control…"

"I see…" Sirius said, clearly not believing her, but he said no more on the matter.

"How's life here in the hospital?" Harriet asked. "I thought about trying the two-way."

"Gah, don't have it here anyway," Sirius admitted, confirming Harriet's suspicion. "Could have someone go pick it up, I suppose."

"I'd like that," Harriet said. "Got used to having you to talk to."

"I am pretty likeable."

Harriet laughed.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master?"

Harriet started. She'd almost forgotten the little elf was there. He was slipping back into his house-elf role of being neither seen nor heard quite well, it seemed.

"Would you please go back to Grimmauld Place and fetch my two-way mirror for me? It is in my old room, on the shelf."

"Yes, my master," Kreacher bowed before turning and leaving.

Sirius chuckled as the elf left. "Caused a hell of a fuss the first time I sent him somewhere after coming here. He disapparated and caused a panic from the noise."

Harriet giggled rolling her eyes, sitting in the chair beside Sirius bed.

"Anyway, I want you to promise me something," Sirius said.

"What?"

"Don't pull away from your friends," Sirius said. "Trust them. They're not perfect—no one is—but you need allies."

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"The Ministry is up to something. I've had ample time to read the papers while laid up here. Voldemort's up to something, too. Every day in _The Prophet_ there's more and more ads about the problems of the Ministry."

Harriet furrowed her brow. " _The Prophet_ is printing anti-Ministry ads? I thought the Ministry was leaning on _The Prophet_ to keep it from printing stuff about Voldemort?"

Sirius snorted derisively. "Welcome to media for profit. They get exclusive scoops from the Ministry for stories in exchange for keeping their mouths shut, and at the same time take in fat sacks of galleons from Voldemort's richer supporters to run ads."

Harriet felt a little sick to her stomach.

"Don't make the same mistakes we did," Sirius said, steering the topic back. "Trust your friends."

"You all trusted Pettigrew…"

Sirius grimaced. "We were terrible to Peter…" Sirius admitted. "He was a chubby little arse-kissing git… we never treated him like he was really part of the group. Daniel and Remus were the kindest to him, but really he was just some tag-along…"

The pair fell quiet again.

"What I'm saying is… you need your friends. You need lots of friends. Friends and allies. This year more than any other. You're facing the Ministry and Voldemort at school this year."

Harriet twisted her lips, thinking about her friends. They were usually there for her, but they were always so protective.

"They'll follow you, Harriet," Sirius said. "You're an uniter. You're someone people trust and want to be around. You're kind… and that can sometimes make people defensive of you… protective."

"That's them, alright… I've faced dragons, dementors, Voldemort like three times…"

"Well then this year it's time to show them you're Harriet goddamn Potter," Sirius grinned. "And kick the Ministry's arse right out of Hogwarts."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like you're winding me up to something?"

Sirius' smirk grew wider. "Me? Instigate children into open rebellion against the Ministry taking over Hogwarts? Perish the thought!"

* * *

Harriet's mind was very full upon their return to Mountain Home. Sirius wanted them to rebel against the Ministry? Harriet was sure Dad wouldn't approve of that. Or maybe he would. Umbridge certainly gave Harriet the chills. Harriet had met her several times before, and none of them had been all that good.

She had assumed a group of vampires had killed the old headmaster of Durmstrang just because they were vampires, even after they offered to help find Kinney. She drafted legislation that made it impossible for bitten werewolves like Remus to get jobs. She tried to keep Sirius in Azkaban during his trial. Now she was screwing with the memories of Rathlin students who'd already been terrorised by the Ministry.

The twins were staying home that night, which did cheer Harriet a lot. They filled her in on everything that had been happening at Hogwarts in her absence.

"Umbridge is taking over everything she can," Nan said.

"I heard she's inspecting lessons," Harriet said grimly.

"It's the worst," Rosie said. "She's horrible to Professor Spring."

"She's horrible to anyone Dumbledore hired," Nan said. "And Dumbledore isn't even here anymore!"

"Professor Spring seems to be doing okay, though," Harriet said.

"Yeah, she's awesome," Nan agreed. "You know her; nothing gets her spirits down. I think it makes Umbridge even angrier."

"We haven't really found out anything more about Umbridge House," Rosie said changing the subject a little. "My friend Niamh is still swearing up and down Umbridge is great and won't hear anything bad against her."

"Lots of the Rathlin kids are getting like that. It's like they fall in love with her more every day."

Harriet rubbed her cheek, thinking. What did that mean? Harriet didn't have time to dwell on that further, for at that moment Dad knocked on the door.

"Evenin' ladies," Dad smiled. "Would you all mind terribly if I borrowed Harriet for a bit?"

"What's up?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, nothing," Dad said quickly. "Nothing. Just want to talk a bit before taking you back to school tomorrow."

"Okay then," Harriet said, getting to her feet.

Had Dad somehow overheard Sirius and Harriet talking? Was he going to warn Harriet not to get involved with the Ministry? Tell her that she should keep her head down? That felt like what everyone would tell her.

Dad led her down the hallway towards the living room. Another thought crossed her mind.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your eye finally? And why you aren't letting anyone fix it?"

"That might be part of it," Dad said evasively.

Harriet raised an eyebrow, but Dad said no more as he entered the living room. Harriet followed him inside. Mum was standing beside the fireplace, the tin of Floo Powder in her hand.

"Okay… what's going on…?" Harriet asked, her suspicion rising. "Are we going to Avalon?"

"You two are," Mum said, holding out the tin to Dad.

"What?"

Dad put a gentle hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"Relax, sweetie," he said, chuckling. "It's just us. We're not doing anything terrible. It's your last big treat of the day."

Harriet flushed. "Sorry, just… used to surprises not being pleasant ones…"

"And now you have a family, so surprises are going to be like the one you got today visiting Sirius," Mum said gently brushing back some of Harriet's hair for her.

Harriet felt her tension leave her body. Mum just smiled and put her hands-on Harriet's shoulders, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"You're going to love this," Mum said.

"Thanks," Harriet smiled.

She was excited to get back to Avalon. She could see Bill again, and maybe try to get more information out of Castillon. For instance, what was that vial he showed her just before she left? Was it more Elixir of Life? Had he not given it all to her after all?

Dad aimed his wand at the fireplace. At once, flames roared to life in it. He took a pinch of the Floo Powder and tossed it into the fire. The flames blazed into a brilliant green.

"After you," Dad said.

Harriet took a breath. She was about to say "Avalon" when she remembered Dad telling her she did not have to. She stepped into the green flames.

At once she was whisked off her feet. She was hurtling forward, down a long, dark tunnel towards a pinprick of light in the distance. Harriet found herself wondering whether there was any form of magical travel besides broomsticks that was remotely pleasant.

Harriet's feet skidded a couple of inches across a polished floor. Strong hands caught her shoulders, steadying her. It took Harriet a second to realise they were furred.

"Steady on," came Sebastian's voice.

Harriet smiled up at him as he guided her out of the way, Dad swirling out of the fireplace right after her.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Hello, hello," Sebastian replied.

"Welcome back," came the deep yet surprisingly gentle voice of Mr Flamel.

"Bonjour, Mr Flamel," Harriet said, smiling up at him.

"The craftsmanship," spoke Mr Weasley's voice.

Harriet saw him marvelling over one of Castillon's clocks on a nearby buffet. "It's astounding… and not a hint of magic!"

They were in a large parlour that Harriet did not remember seeing while here over the summer, which was hardly surprising given Avalon's size. It looked very comfortable, much cosier than most of Avalon she had seen. Sebastian was standing beside Harriet, while Mr Flamel was standing near the door.

"Is everything ready?" Dad asked.

"It is indeed," Sebastian said.

"Okay, seriously, is what ready?"

"This way," Mr Flamel said, gesturing to the door.

"Oh, right," Mr Weasley said recovering himself. "Hello again, Harriet."

"Hello again, Mr Weasley."

Dad gave Harriet an encouraging nod, and she followed Mr Flamel from the room. As they got into the hallway, Harriet realised that this was the little room where she had overheard Mr and Mrs Flamel discussing Mr Gatsby's failed experiments, shortly before she and Fern uncovered the truth that it was one of the Flamel's house-elves, Beauregard, sabotaging the demonstrations.

Harriet felt a twinge of pain. She missed Fern. She missed the way Fern encouraged her. The glint of excitement in Fern's eyes at the thought of an adventure.

Harriet kept her eyes peeled as they headed across the ground floor. She didn't expect to see Castillon or the other house-elves just out and about, but she still hoped.

What was here that was so exciting? Harriet glanced up at Dad. Mischief crept into her mind, and she focused on the side of his head. She caught an image of a dark street.

"Oye," Dad chuckled and gave Harriet a little poke in the side with his thumb. "Keep out, you! No cheating."

Harriet yelped a little, but Dad merely grinned and the group moved on. Harriet looked up the staircase towards the portrait of Bill Shakespeare. To her delight, they started up them.

"I should probably be the first in," Dad said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes, that would be advisable," Sebastian chuckled.

"First in where?"

The three men only grinned in response.

"Ah, she has returned."

"Hello, Bill," Harriet smiled as they passed his portrait. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye last time."

"Such is the life of a travelling heroine," Shakespeare bowed to her. "But I shall not delay your surprise any longer."

"So everyone knows but me?"

"That's kind of the point of a surprise, isn't it?" Dad teased.

" _What's so amazing_

 _That keeps us stargazing_

 _And what do we think we might see…?"_

Harriet froze. It was the same song Dad was humming that morning on the way to St Mungo's. But that wasn't what mattered. It was that voice.

" _Someday we'll find it_

 _The rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers, and me."_

Harriet slowly looked up at Dad. His eyes were a little over-bright.

Harriet didn't remember starting to run, but that was how she found herself an instant later. The long area rugs slipped a little under her, but she paid them no mind. She went from room to room, following the voice.

" _I've heard it too many times to ignore it_

 _It's something that I'm supposed to be_

 _Someday we'll find it_

 _The rainbow connection_

 _The lovers, the dreamers, and me."_

Harriet skidded to a halt. The voice was coming from the last room on the left. The door was mostly closed.

"Beautiful," Harriet heard Mrs Flamel "Thank you."

"Heard it…" said singing voice. "Dunno where. Heard it again. Makes me happy."

"As it should," Mrs Flamel continued.

Dad put a gentle hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"Let me go in first, honey," Dad said under his breath. "He'll recognise me. Why I kept the black eye."

Harriet couldn't think. She wasn't sure if she was trembling or utterly incapable of movement. Dad squeezed her shoulder and slowly pushed the door open.

Harriet couldn't see the occupants of the room as Dad stepped inside.

"WHO'RE YOU?!"

"It's okay; it's okay lad," Dad said. "Remember? Remember me? See the eye? Clocked me good, didn't you?"

"I'll say," Mr Weasley said, pointing to his face. "I was brought along as a Muggle expert, and he did a number on my nose! The poor chap really didn't want to leave Banbridge!"

"I've brought someone to see you," Dad said. "I brought you the Star."

"Star's in Banbridge."

"No, mate… no, she's here. She's right outside that door."

The room fell silent.

"Outside that door?"

"That very door."

More silence followed.

"Want to go to her, or have her come in?"

Harriet couldn't breathe. She heard a chair move. Slow footsteps were coming closer. The handle jiggled as someone took hold of the other side. The door hesitated, then slowly pulled open.

Harriet's eyes were misting over, but she recognised his face, even through his long, curly overgrown hair and his several months' growth of beard.

Finn. His bright blue eyes were staring right back down into Harriet's.

"Jaysus," Finn slowly drawled. "Mate, she's a feckin' _angel_ …"


	25. Finnegus Found

**Chapter 25**

Finnegus Found

* * *

"The boy has a way with words…"

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet's world was stopped. Her brain was stopped. She wasn't even entirely sure she was breathing. Her heart seemed to have quit, too. She was standing in stasis.

The pair kept looking in each other's eyes. There was no wall in Finn's eyes. She felt him trying. He was aching to remember.

But he couldn't.

"This is Harriet," Dad said, standing behind Finn, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She's my daughter."

"She's beautiful…" Finn mumbled.

Finn's eyes moved over the rest of Harriet, taking in her outfit.

"Beautiful…"

Harriet looked him over in turn. The last three months had wrought a considerable change on his body. Harriet would have expected him to look gaunt like Sirius had, but instead, he looked more akin to Charlie Weasley. His shoulders seemed even broader, and his arms were thicker and more powerful. Harriet also noticed his nose was a bit crooked.

Finn's eyes narrowed. Harriet felt panic and suspicion rising in her mind.

"This is another trick, isn't it?" Finn asked, his eyes moving from face to face.

"No, my boy, no trick," Mr Weasley said.

Mr Weasley's voice was kind, but out of the corners of her eyes, Harriet noticed him and Mr Flamel starting to act on edge, and their hands were drifting towards their wands.

"I'm still in hell, aren't I? Aren't I?!" Finn demanded, spinning in circles, putting up his fists.

"You're not in hell," Mrs Flamel said. "You're safe. This is called Avalon."

"Stay back!" Finn demanded.

"Just relax, son," Dad said, his wand at the ready.

"There's a fecking cat-monster!" Finn pointed at Sebastian. "A demon!"

"He's no demon," Mrs Flamel soothed. "You're safe… the Star has found you, we promise."

Finn's eyes found Harriet's again. Harriet still couldn't move. She couldn't think. The combination of her pain and Finn's fear was paralytic.

Finn deflated. Tears filled his blue but bloodshot, bag-wearing eyes and inexplicably, he sank to the floor. He leaned back against the door frame and broke down.

"I'm sorry," Finn said. "I don't know what I did while I was alive to deserve this but I'm sorry… God, please! Jesus! Mary!"

The room was quiet apart from Finn's despairing sobs. Harriet slowly knelt beside him.

"I can't take it," Finn whimpered. "I can't take more… Stop tempting me! Stop…"

"Finn…" Harriet said barely loud enough she could hear herself.

"I repent," Finn continued. "Sweet mother Mary forgive me… I'll stop thinking the Devil's thoughts…"

Harriet rested a hand on Finn's arm as delicately as she could. Finn looked up at her through wet eyes. Harriet looked back into them, wishing she could will calmness into him, quiet his tormented mind.

Instead, Harriet suddenly had the sensation she was looking in a mirror. She was looking back at her own face, except the bandanna she wore around her neck was instead being pulled tight between her teeth.

"NO!" Finn shouted tugging away and trying to scramble to his feet again. "I won't sin! Won't think those thoughts! Don't tempt me!"

Harriet was staring. What had just happened? Had she seen Finn's thoughts? Did it mean what she now thought it meant?

Sebastian was whispering to Mr Weasley. Harriet watched as Sebastian passed Mr Weasley a small vial. Harriet recognised it as a calming draught.

"Here, lad," Mr Weasley said gently. "Drink this. This'll make the nightmares stop."

"Trying to poison me!" Finn shouted, trying to swat away the vial Mr Weasley was offering.

"No trick," Dad said, kneeling beside him. "No trick… besides, if this were Hell and you were dead, we couldn't poison you. Can't kill you if you're already dead."

Finn digested that.

"We're trying to save you," Dad continued. "Something terrible happened to you, and we're trying to help you get better. There are people who love you and have been worried sick about you who're going to be so happy you're safe."

Dad gave Harriet a little smile before reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just like her…"

"Like her?" Finn asked, now unable to meet Harriet's eyes.

"That's right," Dad confirmed. "You're very important to her… you've done amazing things for her in the past. You didn't sin in the past… you didn't do anything to deserve the hell you've been through these last few months… Terrible people did this to you, and we're going to help you, then get them for it."

Finn looked up at Dad. Harriet could feel him starting to calm. Mr Weasley held out the vial.

"Just a quick swig, my boy," Mr Weasley offered. "It'll calm your mind, help you relax. Maybe even get a little sleep. Sleep in a nice, real bed. That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

"Does…" Finn mumbled.

Slowly, Finn reached up a trembling hand for the vial.

"Easy, steady on," Mr Weasley cautioned kindly as Finn took it. "Don't spill."

"Won't," Finn grunted.

He put the vial to his lips and once more his eyes found Harriet's.

 _So beautiful… you made her look so… the hell is wrong with you…? You meant something to her… she knows you… knew you…_

"Please, Finn," Harriet whispered.

Ever so gently, she reached out. Finn didn't pull away as she rested her hand on his cheek. His beard was a bit springy to the touch, but she didn't mind.

"I'll help you… just drink… drink and sleep. You're safe, and that makes me so happy…"

"Happy," Finn mumbled. He looked down at the vial, took a deep breath, and drained it in one gulp.

"There's a good lad," Mr Weasley said.

"Whoa, works fast…" Finn said, his head lolling a bit.

"That it does," Dad chuckled, putting his wand away.

"She's so beautiful," Finn said, still looking back at Harriet.

"Thank you…" Harriet replied; the only thing she could think to say.

"A star… an angel…"

Finn's eyes closed. His breathing slowed. Within seconds, he was asleep.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. Finn was still sound asleep, laying on a bed in one of the Flamel's guest bedrooms. Harriet was sitting by his side. She hadn't left since Dad, and Mr Flamel carried him in.

Beside her on the table was the Pensieve. Finn's memories were in her lap. For once, Harriet no longer thought of the memories as Finn. He was really here. He was right there, sleeping mere feet away.

Occasionally he would dream. Harriet couldn't make heads or tails of them. She'd catch images, and emotions. Once or twice her face popped up.

Harriet didn't entirely want to peer into his dreams, but she was having a hard time helping herself. She was exhausted, and it seemed the exhaustion combined with Finn's sleeping mind made it impossible for her not to get flashes of his thoughts and dreams.

"Nnnn… No…"

Finn tossed more. He grunted and whimpered. Harriet roused, fully awake, moving to his side.

"Finn…"

Harriet rested her hand on his forehead.

 _The room was dark. There was grunting and shouting. Harriet's stomach hurt._

" _Fight, Tinker!"_

 _A blow hit Harriet's face. She stumbled backwards into some lockers which clanged loudly._

" _I don't wanna…"_

 _It was one of Finn's new memories._

" _You wanna eat, don't you?" the shadowy form over her said. "Then earn it."_

" _Lay off," another voice said. "He's new, mate."_

" _He's lazy, and a coward. He'll fight other bums but just fucks off in the ring."_

Harriet jerked her hand off Finn's forehead, and the vision went away.

"Oh, Finn…" Harriet said.

What had he been through? Where had he been? Was this really Finn lying there on the bed before her? He seemed so different, not that Harriet hadn't expected that.

 _Click_.

Harriet's chest froze. She knew that click. Castillon was right outside the door.

 _Knock._

The single rap was faint but unmistakable. Harriet rose and walked softly to the door. There indeed was little Castillon, leaning heavily on his fancy cane.

"Good evening, Miss Potter-Dusk," Castillon said, shakily bowing. "I thought I would find you still awake."

Harriet stared at the ancient elf. He did not look older than the last time Harriet had seen him, but he felt that way. He hadn't been quite so shaky, and he looked shorter, more stooped.

"Hello," Harriet replied.

"I thought we might have a little chat," Castillon said.

"I would like that," Harriet replied.

She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could and turned back to Castillon. She was more than a little amused to see he had already conjured himself a tiny recliner, just propping up his oversized feet on the footrest.

"I am dying, Miss Potter-Dusk," Castillon said abruptly.

Harriet's eyes widened.

"I've far overstayed my welcome in this world…" he continued, his already high-pitched voice even wheezier.

"But don't you still have a vial?"

Castillon shook his head. "I took the time to study you while you were here, Miss Potter-Dusk," he said shrewdly, studying her with one large but dim eye.

"Study me?"

"I knew you would be someone who would use the Elixir for a good purpose…" Castillon wheezed. "But also that you would be hesitant to use it…"

Castillon dabbed his wrinkled forehead with a kerchief. "I had no one to give the rest to… and no longer wish to use it on myself. The Flamel name is in good hands with Charles… he no longer needs me."

"No longer needs you?" Harriet asked. "He loves you… the Flamels all love you, they all need you."

Castillon gave her a pitying smile. "Life is meaningless without death, Miss Potter-Dusk… we are all dying; each and every living thing. It is the way of the world. It is a balance. The old makes way for the new…"

Castillon coughed. "The Flamels will be sad, of course, they will. That is unavoidable… Just as the pain I felt when I, at long last, lost Nicolas…"

Harriet could think of nothing to say to this.

"But you… Miss Potter-Dusk… may I call you Harriet?"

"You may."

"Harriet… you are someone special and selfless. I know you will use the Elixir to save another, rather than yourself. That is how Nicolas would have wanted his greatest discovery to be used…"

"Well of course," Harriet spluttered, but Castillon held up a hand.

"However… I knew you would be reluctant to use it while I still live… being the one in the most immediate danger of expiring," Castillon explained, some light finally twinkling in his eyes.

Harriet twisted her lips. He had a point.

"So… that vial you showed?"

"I banked on you thinking if I had more, you would feel more comfortable using the last of it," Castillon explained. "A childish trick, but one I deemed necessary…"

Harriet shook her head.

"So that vial is it? The very last of it?"

"The very last," Castillon said. "Please use it well."

Harriet looked back towards the door to Finn's room.

"I'm afraid not…"

"Pardon?"

Castillon gave Harriet a sad look. "I'm doubtful the elixir would do much to help him. Physically he is in excellent shape… his mind can only be fixed by compassion and care… that is something you, Harriet, certainly do not need the Elixir of Life to give."

Harriet bit her lip, pondering that.

"But I have little doubt, given the challenges you face, that at some point you will have to use the elixir," Castillon continued.

"That's not exactly comforting," Harriet muttered.

Castillon stifled a laugh. "It is not meant to be. It is a warning."

Harriet chewed her lip more.

"Do not worry about me, Harriet," Castillon said. "I implore you. There are people in this world who need you."

Harriet had nothing to say, but much to consider.

"I hate to add more to your burdens," Castillon said. "It is, assuredly, not my intention. Rather, I have seen your good heart. Your guilt over what happened to Nicolas and Perenelle… if you had the means to save someone but couldn't… I fear greatly for what it might do to you. So take the gift, please."

Harriet was still fishing for words. Castillon sighed.

"I'm over a thousand years old, Harriet," he wheezed. "I was already old for my kind when I befriended Nicolas… I know not if his heaven exists, but if it does, he is there… and my best hope is that perhaps I can buy my way in with a few good deeds before I go to be with him and Perenelle again…"

Harriet thought more before slowly nodding. "I… I understand. Thank you, Castillon."

"You are welcome, Harriet," the little elf said, finally lowering the footrest. "In the meantime, my old ears are still sharp enough to hear that your charge has awakened."

Harriet turned looking to the door.

"And if I don't miss my guess… he might be trying to escape over the balcony."

Harriet squeaked in panic and yanked open the door. They were on the top floor. A fall from this height would surely kill him.

The bed was empty, and the sliding glass door to the balcony was wide open. Harriet ran over and skidded to a halt on the polished floor. Finn had his leg half over the balcony railing but was clearly second-guessing himself as he looked down at the five-story drop.

"Finn…" Harriet said softly, trying to remain calm.

"Stay back," Finn said, holding up his hand to her. "Don't… tempt me more…"

"I'm not trying to tempt you," Harriet pleaded. "I'm trying to help you!"

Finn kept staring off the balcony.

"Finn it's five stories, you'll die… please…"

Slowly, shakily, Finn pulled his leg off the railing. Harriet's legs worked at once and rushed her towards Finn. Her arms wrapped around his chest holding him tight in relief.

"Whoa…" Finn grunted in surprise.

"I already lost you once! Don't scare me like that again!" Harriet demanded.

Finn was frozen. He felt as frozen as Harriet was when she first saw him again. Then, he slowly started trembling. His knees gave out, and he slumped to the floor. Harriet gave out a cheep of surprise as she fell with him.

"There's no escape…" Finn mumbled. "No escape… ever…"

"There's nothing to escape, Finn," Harriet said, grunting as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking down on him. "You're alive… this is all real…"

Finn was staring at her. He was frozen again. His eyes were boring into hers.

"You're real…?"

"Yes," Harriet insisted.

She took Finn's hand and gently cupped it to her cheek. "See? Real…"

Finn's face was beet red, even in the darkness.

"Real…"

"I'm a human, not an angel or a demon or anything," Harriet said. "We're all real. You're real, and you're alive."

Finn's hand was shaking a little. She could feel his fear, but it was changed. It was apprehension now; anxiety.

"It's just me," Harriet said. "Just Harriet…"

Harriet was kicking herself. Of course, that wouldn't mean anything to him. He couldn't remember her.

Finn couldn't look at her again. His anxiety was getting higher. Harriet slowly sat up on her knees, moving a little away from him. He propped himself up on his elbows, though he still couldn't look at her. She felt his anxiety lessening, however.

"Finn… are you afraid of me?"

"Not good at talkin' to girls," Finn mumbled. "Shouldn't talk to girls…"

"Shouldn't talk to girls? Who told you that?"

"I told me that," Finn said. "Think bad things about girls…"

"Like what?" Harriet asked, trying to sound gentle and caring.

Finn couldn't answer. He was hugging his chest now, leaning back against the railing, staring at his knees.

"So, Finn… that was my name?" Finn said, clearly changing the subject.

"Yes, it was," Harriet confirmed. "And is."

"Finn… okay… Finn…"

"Short for Finnbar," Harriet explained, moving over to lean back against the railing beside him, but not so close as to make him uncomfortable again.

"Finnbar…"

"Your last name's Negus. The first time we met, you said to call you Finnegus."

Finn snorted out a laugh. "Okay, so my sense of humour was rubbish…"

Harriet smiled gently. "I quite liked it."

Finn became very interested in his knees again.

"So… so I'm guessing we were… romantic?"

Harriet now found it easier to look at her shoes than him.

"Well… it… was going that way…" Harriet mumbled.

The pair fell into silence.

"Who was I…?" Finn finally asked.

Harriet sighed tilting her head back, looking up at the stars. "I don't know how to explain that to you… there's so much…"

"How old am I?"

"Seventeen," Harriet told him.

"Seventeen…" Finn said, looking at his hands. "They had me fighting thirty-year-olds…"

"You were fighting?"

"Briefly… really briefly," Finn grunted.

Harriet thought. "Well… how about this? Tell me what's been happening to you, and I can start filling in gaps?"

Finn furrowed his brow. He was thinking hard, trying to remember.

"Most the start of it is really hazy. I don't remember much until maybe two months ago…"

"What do you remember?"

"Meeting my friends," Finn said. "Got taken in by folk who called themselves Travellers… but most folks called them Tinkers and Gypoes…"

Harriet winced. "That wasn't very nice."

Finn shrugged. "They had plenty of words for them in return…" Finn sighed. "They taught me a lot though. They helped me learn how to talk right and read."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. They were amazed at how fast I learned."

"I suppose that's because you already knew," Harriet said. "Before your memory was wiped."

"That's what they said," Finn sniffed. "They taught me how to live off the land… how to trap rabbits and squirrels and the like. What plants were okay to eat."

"How long were you with them?"

"About a month," Finn replied. "Three or four weeks… hard to keep track exactly when you're just wandering like that. Anyway… was rough-housing with some of the lads after putting on a bit of a drink and well… they learned I could take a punch."

"That you can," Harriet confirmed.

"They said I must have been a boxer or something before…"

Harriet shook her head. "No… you were a singer."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mmhmm, singer, guitar player, pianist…"

"Jaysus," Finn marvelled. "Everyone said I could sing alright, but… I like that better."

Harriet smiled. "I like you singing more than fighting, too."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet nodded. "Your last gift to me was a cassette you recorded of yourself singing pretty songs for me…"

"I did?"

"You did," Harriet smiled finally looking at him. "Would you like me to show you?"

"O-okay," Finn said.

Harriet got to her feet, holding out a hand to Finn. Finn looked at it. Harriet felt his apprehension rising again in her mind.

"Finn I'm not going to bite… we've kissed before."

Finn's face first went very pale, then burning red.

"You and me? I… you thought I was good enough to kiss?"

Harriet bit her lip. "Still do…"

Finn got to his feet on his own, turning his back to her, leaning on the balcony.

"Not if you knew the truth about me…" Finn said.

Harriet walked up close behind him. "Would that truth… involve this bandanna I'm wearing?"

Finn slowly looked back at her, blinking in surprise and confusion. "How…?"

"And maybe…" Harriet mused, moving up to stand next to him leaning her elbows on the railing. "Involve me and… rope?"

Finn was staring. His mind was swirling.

"How…?" he asked. "Did… did old me… did I tell you?"

"Not really," Harriet admitted. "But I'm… magic."

"Magic…?" Finn grunted. "I-I mean…" he hung his head "I guess… thanks for… not hating me…"

"Of course I don't hate you, Finn," Harriet said. "I've been going insane worrying about you… I've kept your memories safe for you for months. It was your last wish that I keep them."

Finn blinked. "You have my memories?"

"That jar over there," Harriet said. "They were taken out of your head by magic. Your… father, for want of a better term… Professor Howe took them before your mind was wiped."

"Took my memories?" Finn stared. "How…?"

Harriet smiled brushing back her fringe. "Magic."

Finn kept staring, his eyes drifting up to her scar. "Oh… how'd you get that?"

"Again, magic," Harriet told him. "Watch."

Harriet drew her wand.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

The blazing light of her unicorn Patronus lit up the grounds down below and the whole room. Finn shouted in surprise leaping back from the railing. The glowing silver unicorn swirled and flew through the air on its way to the ground.

Finn slowly made his way back to the balcony, staring down with amazement and wonder. "Brilliant… Is that a unicorn?"

"It is," Harriet said. "It's called a Patronus. It's a projection of your happiness. It symbolises you. It drives away dark creatures called Dementors."

"Amazing…" Finn muttered. "A unicorn… creature of strength…"

Harriet kept smiling. "I can show you lots more. But first… let's show you some of your memories."

Finn kept watching the Patronus until it finally diminished.

"Okay…" Finn nodded. "Yeah, I wanna see more magic…"

Harriet gently curled her arm into his. "I'll show you… but Finn… you're going to learn a lot of things that are going to be upsetting…"

Finn took a deep breath. "I'm not in Hell… and I'm not dead… think I'd rather know who I am than keep living in this ignorance…"

"A lot of it is about your family…" Harriet said awkwardly.

"My family?"

Harriet nodded.

Finn stared back into her eyes. Harriet felt his resolve building both in her mind and in his arm as she held it.

"I have a family?"

"Yes," Harriet said. "Kind of… you have your brother."

"A brother?!" Finn shouted in surprise. "I have a _brother?_ I forgot about having a brother? The fuck happened to me?!"

"Your memory was wiped," Harriet said. "Bad people got you… but we have you now. We'll help you remember and get you back to your brother. His name's Colm, and you two love each other very much… he's just as worried about you."

"Where is he?!"

"He's at school," Harriet said. "He's… it's a tough situation. The same people who hurt you are at the school…"

"He's in danger?!"

"No! No," Harriet partly lied. "He's fine, promise. You're the one in danger. It's why we can't take you to him right away… but we will."

Finn calmed, his fists unclenching.

"What about that… Professor Howe, you said? My 'father'?"

"He's not your real father. He took care of you and Finn… he took your memories before they were wiped. He saved your life."

"Why'd he take care of us? Where are our real parents?"

"There's… there's a lot of darkness there, Finn," Harriet said. "This isn't going to be easy. For either of us but especially for you."

Finn kept looking into Harriet's eyes. "For three months, I've not known who I am… I lived with travellers who taught me to fight then kicked me out when they found out I'm a freak… then got taken in by an arsehole boxing promoter… by that point, I was done with fighting… he had the shite kicked out of me and threw me out in the street…"

Finn sighed looking away. "Then I had nothing again… and then I heard this song… this song, it… it meant something. It was like it was written for me, or about me…"

" _Star of the County Down_ …"

"That's the one… I was obsessed with it… from my time with the travellers I knew Down was a real county… and then I found Banbridge. Nothing else made sense to me but to stay there… so… I did."

"You sang that song to me the night we first met," Harriet said. "How did you get by after that?"

"Used what the travellers taught me," Finn replied. "Lived off the land… Fell in with other homeless folk… people who didn't ask questions, but appreciated having someone around who could catch food."

Finn looked back at her. "The point is… I've been through hell… not much else is going to hurt me now…"

Finn held up his hands, showing her the backs of them. Harriet looked at them properly now. Emotion washed over her. His knuckles were calloused and scarred. Her stomach churned, too. His right index finger was kinked ever so slightly between the first and second knuckles, as though once broken and improperly set.

Harriet studied the hands, then Finn's face. Beneath the beard, beneath the cuts and scars and bruises, he was Finn. Harriet slowly put her hands on Finn's.

"Finn… you're the same person you were then… taking your memories doesn't change that. Not to me… Though, I think I know the first memory you need to see…"

"How exactly am I going to be shown my memories?" Finn asked, sceptically.

Harriet grinned "Follow me."

She turned back into the room. Finn hesitated, but finally, he followed her. She led him to the Pensieve, sitting on the chair. Finn sat on the bed, watching as Harriet picked up the jar of memories.

"Pretty…" Finn said.

Harriet smiled. "Your memories."

"Those are my memories?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet smiled. "Copies of them, anyway. Magic."

"Magic…" Finn shook his head in amusement.

Harriet drew her wand again. She undid the lid and set it aside.

"What's that on top?" Finn asked, picking up the lid, studying the coin Kreacher had given her.

Harriet smiled a little. "A gift. From a good friend. I decided to put them together to keep them safe…"

"It's pretty," Finn said, studying the old coin.

Harriet kept smiling as she drew out the memory. She dropped it into the Pensieve, and it swirled and swooshed around.

"Whoa…"

Harriet wasn't sure how to do this part. She thought about the memory as she raised her wand. Apparently, that was enough. A little figure of Finn rose up, smoky but clearly recognisable. He was sitting on a chair, holding his guitar.

"That's… that's me…" Finn said, leaning closer.

"Mmmhmmm," Harriet smiled.

"Hey, Dove," the little Finn said. "Dunno, this just seemed like a thing to do after I got back to Rathlin. A lot of these are songs that meant a lot to me growing up. I mean, eh not all of them are that old or nothin', but I guess some make me think of you too, so that's a thing. Anyway, uh… this first one is by a band not many people know—uh—called American Music Club. This song's called _Firefly_."

Finn stared, leaning closer. "Bugger me…"

The little Finn sang. Real Finn was touching his own face, looking down at his own hands.

"I could sing like that…? I could play?"

"You could," Harriet smiled. "And you can again."

"Everyone's been tellin' me I can sing good, but… not like… that," Finn gawked.

" _Finish the prayer that started as a kiss  
The overwhelming dream of happiness  
I'll give you all of my good luck  
For the overwhelming dream that's killing us."_

"I had good taste," Finn chuckled.

Harriet giggled a little. "I take that as a compliment."

Finn snorted a laugh. "Good one… so, you're Dove."

Harriet melted a little inside hearing Finn call her that in person again after so long.

"Yes… I'm Dove."

Finn smiled again. "I like that… Dove. A symbol of peace. Happiness. Safety."

Harriet suddenly found it easier to study her feet again as bashfulness took her over. "Yeah?"

"The travellers I took up with were Catholic… very Catholic. Taught me lots about it. Also why they kicked me out when they found out I was a deviant… not much tolerance there."

"You're not a deviant, Finn," Harriet said. "No more than me. In which case… that just means you're not alone that way anymore, either."

Finn stared at Harriet.

"I used to think of myself as a freak all the time," Harriet explained. "My aunt called me one after catching me being… well…"

The pair fell silent again. Harriet could sense Finn's interest, but he remained silent.

"Long story short, that thought you had of me today when we met… with this bandanna?"

"You saw that?!" Finn gasped.

"Magic," Harriet said tapping the side of her head. "But not everyone can do it. I'm… special, that way. Anyway, I've thought of you doing that to me, too… lots of times."

Finn was staring.

"Okay…" he said softly. "I need to see more of these memories… I have a Dove I need to get back…"

Harriet smiled gently. "Ready to have my Finnegus back, too."


	26. Reacquainted

**Chapter 26**

Reacquainted

* * *

"Certainty and stability are two of our most craved societal traits."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

The sun was blazing through the glass door to the balcony when Harriet awoke. It had to be past noon. Harriet couldn't fall asleep until well past four in the morning. She just couldn't sleep. How could she? Finn is back.

She had shown Finn more tiny memories of his brother and friends, at least to familiarise him with their faces. She was leery of taking him directly into a memory just yet. That might cause him to panic again if not properly prepared for what would happen.

Harriet groaned forcing herself out of bed. She spent a while in the room's opulent shower before dressing. She couldn't help but feel a little cheeky as she put on the outfit Fern had prepared for her earlier in the summer: the cropped tee-shirt with the overall shorts and a pair of tube socks. She recalled Fern saying she wore short shorts to show off her legs for Kieran over the summer. Harriet knew she'd be trying her best to sit where Finn could see her legs all afternoon.

Harriet stepped out into the hallway. It was almost eerily silent, compared to how it had been over the summer when she and her friends had filled all the hallways with laughter. She walked across the hall to Finn's door and lightly knocked.

She waited a moment, but no answer came. She gingerly tested the handle and found it unlocked. Slowly, she peeked inside. The bed had already been made, so tidy it looked as though no one had ever slept it in.

The Pensieve was still there, as was the jar of Finn's memories. She heard the soft chime of the elevator and looked down the hallway. The doors to the elevator opened, and Dad stepped out. He still had a spring in his step, and Harriet was pleased to see he had finally let someone treat his black eye.

"Morning," Dad said smiling. "Was just coming to wake you."

"We were up kinda late," Harriet said.

Dad chuckled. "So he said."

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs in one of the studies," Dad said. "We're presently engaged in the arduous task of trying to keep an eye on him while giving him space at the same time."

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" Harriet asked, cheekily.

Dad laughed putting an arm around her shoulder, walking with her back to the elevator. "Maybe but see we can always count on you to be sneaking around putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Hey!"

Dad laughed bending down kissing her forehead. "Kidding, kidding," Dad said. "It is your turn to watch him though. Arthur and I have to go back to Britain for a bit."

"Order business?"

"Not exactly," Dad replied. "We have to, somehow, figure out how to smuggle six kids out of Hogwarts from under Umbridge's nose…"

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Finn's friends," Dad smiled.

Harriet's jaw fell open. "You're bringing them here? But they're under Umbridge—"

"We were up pretty late ourselves, deliberating," Dad interrupted. "We decided this would be for the best."

"Really?"

"Really," Dad smiled. "Finn's safe here. The Ministry can't get him here. They don't know his memories survived, so even if they find out he's here, all we have to say is he's here to recover. It's not like he has anywhere else to live. Besides, Charles still has a considerable amount of sway over Fudge. So, we don't have Fudge to worry about so much."

"I see," Harriet said, feeling a tiny bit relieved.

"But it will go a long way to helping Finn, and that's what matters most," Dad explained as he pushed the button for the elevator.

Harriet flung her arms around him. Dad chuckled hugging her back.

"Thank you, Daddy," Harriet mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled louder. "Daddy again, am I?"

"…Just this once," Harriet mumbled.

They rode the elevator down a couple of floors. They stepped out, and Dad guided her to the room where Finn had been sitting with Mrs Flamel when Harriet arrived. There wasn't talking coming from the room this time.

"He might be napping," Dad explained. "He got even less sleep than you did last night."

"Really?"

Dad chuckled, but his face fell. "Poor guy got up to use the bathroom and almost stepped on little Snickers as he was tidying up."

"Oh no," Harriet groaned.

"He took it rather well, comparatively," Dad admitted. "He was most startled by the sound of the little guy disapparating. Mrs Flamel was able to talk him down, even had Snickers come in and introduced them properly. He still seemed pretty wide awake after that. He came down here to practice the piano."

Harriet felt her excitement rising once more. Finn wanted to play the piano again? That was a good sign, wasn't it?"

"Head on in," Dad said. "Snickers will bring you some lunch, and we should be back in a couple of hours."

Harriet replied by hugging him tighter. She bid him goodbye and poked her head into the room.

Finn was indeed passed out on one of the sofas. He was sprawled out, his mouth wide open, snoring ever so slightly. His hair had been cut, and he'd been shaved sometime that morning. He finally looked entirely like the Finn she knew. He looked younger again; the beard had added considerable age to his face.

Harriet smiled and as gently as she could closed his mouth with a fingertip. He grunted a little and rolled onto his side, grabbing one of the pillows and hugging it tight to his chest. He sighed softly, relaxing as he held the pillow close.

She sat down nearby, watching him sleep. Now that she was here, however, she felt a little awkward. What was she going to do with herself until he awoke?

She started looking around the room. It looked much like many of the rooms in the big house. Elegant wooden furniture, a beautiful Castillon made clock on the nearby mantlepiece, thick, soft area rugs.

Harriet walked over to the piano. It wasn't the piano that had her attention, rather a little notebook set on top by the music stand. It looked perfectly ordinary as Harriet picked it up. A nagging voice at the back of her mind reminded her of Riddle's diary, yet this notebook felt nothing like Riddle's diary. There was no inexplicable draw to it, merely Harriet's constant curiosity.

She flipped open the pages and recognised Sebastian's writing.

 _Finn,_

 _This is a little diary I picked up for you in town. Use it to write down everything you see, everything that means something to you. It'll help you start putting your life back together, help you see patterns, and so on._

Harriet bit her lip glancing back at Finn. Slowly, she flipped to the next page. It was already taken up with some notes about the people he'd met, starting with Dad. Here and there in the margins were written other little notes, such as: _actually really like this writing thing._

In other spots, he'd written poetry or more likely song lyrics. Harriet skipped past them to the first entry about Dad.

 _..._

 _New People_

 _Daniel Dusk (cool name)_

 _Tall bloke with longhair and earrings_

 _Black hair_

 _Tough but kind I guess_

 _Took getting a shiner with stride (apologise next time see him)_

 _Really cares about his daughter Harriet_ _(of course he would isn't that a given?)_

 _Seems to really care about me too. first person to genuinely care I think_

 _Has a wife and two other daughters (twins)_

 _Says I did something great for his daughter Harriet once (should ask what that was before talking to Harriet again)_

 _Update: stopped her being blackmailed, old me was kind of badarse?_

...

Harriet giggled involuntarily.

 _..._

 _Arthur Weasley (funny name for a funny bloke)_

 _Real tall bloke_

 _Red hair (balding)_

 _Nicest person I've met so far but strange_

 _Very strange_

 _Calls me a 'muggel' and seems to think it's the best thing ever (thank him for this?)_

 _Should apologise to him too for his nose_

 _Has lots of kids, one of which Harriet's best friend._

 _..._

 _An honest assessment I suppose,_ Harriet thought.

...

 _Jessica Flamel_

 _Pretty lady_

 _Blonde hair_

 _Looks like a model_

 _Husband is kind of scary_

 _Owns this giant fuck-off house and weird little creatures are running everywhere (almost stepped on one)_

 _Have two daughters, one best-friends with Harriet (she has a lot of friends which is good she deserves them)_

 _Really nice, can get me to calm down well when I start freaking out_

 _..._

Harriet's cheeks warmed.

...

 _House elves_

 _Snickers and Bowregard_

 _Tiny underfoot running big bang noise making monstrosities._

 _Update: Mrs Flamel took the time to introduce me to them._

 _Bowregard speaks no english_

 _Snickers is a little card_

 _Was the one almost stepped on_

 _Wants to teach me to play checkers (his favourite game)_

 _..._

 _Mr Flamel_

 _Name Charles but he is definitely Mr Flamel_

 _Brown greying hair_

 _Looks like could be a king_

 _Feel like he could break me in half_

 _Yet seriously nice bloke_

 _Ridiculously rich_

 _Owns this whole town apparently?_

 _Maybe crazy, talks to paintings._

 _..._

Harriet had to clap her hand over her mouth to stop herself bursting out laughing at that last one.

...

 _Sebastian_

 _Cat man (the hell?)_

 _Would be scarier if he didn't always seem so anxious and worried around me (worried he'll scare me? Mr Flamel 100 times scarier)_

 _Acts like I'm about to hit him all the time_ _(you gave Daniel black eye and broke Arthur's nose that's probably a justified worry)_

 _Says he's a sykyatrist?_

 _Wants to help me get my head back on_

 _..._

"Oh, Finn…" Harriet sighed, turning another page.

This one was titled with Harriet's name, and it had far more entries than the rest.

...

 _Harriet_

 _Angel_

 _..._

Harriet felt like her face was going to burst into flames.

...

 _Short but in a cute way_

 _Black hair (looks a lot like her dad)_

 _Cute little oval face_

 _Thick eyebrows but she pulls them off so well_

 _Those eyes_

 _Little pouting mouth I don't think can do anything but look cute_

 _Lightning scar on forehead honestly kind of badarse_

 _..._

Harriet slowly rubbed a hand over her forehead. He likes her scar? Probably wouldn't if he knew how she got it.

...

 _Ears pierced but doesn't wear earrings or any jewellery really (came dressed really really hot)_

 _Amazing fashion sense_

 _Legs are amazing_

 _..._

Harriet slowly sat.

...

 _Okay stop writing about her looks_

 _She's kind_

 _So kind_

 _She wants me to get better_

 _Really wants me to get better_

 _She really cares about me_

 _She watched over me all night_

 _She talked me down from nearly killing my fool self_

 _She showed me magic_

 _She's freaking magic (that unicorn was completely_ _badarse_ _stop calling things badarse)_

 _..._

Harriet giggled again in spite of herself.

...

 _You used to call her dove (perfect name)_

 _She showed me memories_

 _I can't imagine how painful that must have been for her_

 _..._

Harriet chewed her lip. It hadn't been that painful, really, but she was touched that he was that concerned.

...

 _Just felt so much calmer with her there_

 _Was nice just listening to her talk about herself and memories and just talk_

 _Old me was so lucky_

 _Next time see her:_

 _Don't stare so much_

 _Don't act like such a bonkers weirdo_

 _Just be cool and relaxed_

 _You can do this_

 _..._

Harriet's heart danced a little. She remembered Finn's memory of the Hallowe'en ball, how anxious he had been and had to talk himself up to going over to talk to her.

He was the same old Finn, after all.

There was a soft chuckle from the doorway. Harriet looked around and saw Sebastian standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry," Harriet said quickly closing and putting back the notebook.

"No need to apologise to me," Sebastian said raising a hand. "It's not my notebook."

"Fair point…" Harriet admitted.

"He's going to be fine," Sebastian said overlooking Harriet's bit of spying.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Sebastian said, sitting next to Harriet on the piano bench. "Memories are not all we are."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"The core essence of who he is remains," Sebastian explained. "His experiences shaped his personality, yes, and those were taken away. But the personality remains."

Harriet digested that. "That makes sense, I think…"

"He is in a lot of trouble," Sebastian continued. "This will not be easy… he's going to have to face some very tough realities."

"Like his parents…?"

"Precisely," Sebastian confirmed, sadly. "I already know most of his history from my friendship with Sherrod. He has a long road ahead, but he has us, and most importantly you."

Harriet studied her shoes, swinging her feet, again cursing her height as her feet only barely scuffed the floor.

Sebastian was about to speak more when Finn grunted. He sat up slowly, staring around the room with mostly closed eyes.

"Harriet?" he asked looking around.

"Yes, I'm here," Harriet said, getting to her feet.

"Dove," Finn mumbled.

Harriet was only halfway to him when she realised he probably wasn't totally awake. Or even a little awake.

He slowly lay back down, stretching a little and moaning. Sebastian cleared his throat, also rising.

"We… might want to give him a bit," he said awkwardly as Finn moaned again.

"Huh?" Harriet blinked looking back at Sebastian.

Sebastian's whiskers were twitching. "He's about to have a very good but awkward bit of sleep that we probably shouldn't be in here for."

Harriet's eyes went very wide as Sebastian put a furry hand on her shoulder and began guiding her towards the door. She stole a glance back over her shoulder. Finn was writhing a little on the couch in his dream. He was dreaming of her. By the sound of it, he was dreaming the way Harriet sometimes dreamt of him. Harriet's awkward embarrassment was replaced by a very flattered smile, indeed.

* * *

Finn didn't wake until well past dinner time. He seemed deeply embarrassed as he left the room and went to his room in considerable haste before finally joining them all for a proper meal.

He seemed to be having trouble keeping his resolutions to be more relaxed and not stare as much. The entire time he only spoke when spoken to, and largely stared at his plate. However, Harriet couldn't help but notice that he was always watching her out of the corner of his eye. Not that she minded much.

She did not show him any more memories that night on Sebastian's advice. He felt that Finn needed to become comfortable in his new settings before plunging him into his old reality.

Dad had not yet returned. Harriet supposed it wasn't going to be that easy for him to successfully smuggle out a half-dozen students who weren't his own without alerting the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix that he was up to something.

Harriet was starting to dread the following day as night fell. She'd have to return to Hogwarts finally. She'd be back, having to return to the reality of being separated from Gryffindor tower and Quidditch. But she would be back with her friends.

She would also have to face Colm, Fern, Holly and the rest of Finn's friends. How could she tell them that she's seen Finn, but they can't yet? Maybe Dad will have already spoken to them? That would take a load off.

Instead, Harriet resolved herself to making tomorrow a 'perfect' day. She lay awake for hours debating. Finally, around midnight, she had a plan. She would take Finn for a tour of the town, showing him things like the pub and especially the cathedral. He'd really like that, she thought. Something pretty, with the trip of being bigger on the inside than it was outside. That might be a good stepping stone to him going into a memory without panicking.

Her mind at last full of happy thoughts, Harriet found sleep.

* * *

Harriet woke early the next morning. She wanted to look her best. She had a whole day planned. Everything had to be perfect. Everything had to be as normal as possible. She wouldn't have another chance for a while. She had to return to Hogwarts that night.

She dug deep into the outfit's Scott's cousin Jess had given her and found the perfect one. It was a white short-sleeved, ribbed sweater with three golden buttons on the left shoulder, with a black wrap around skirt, fastened in the front with six buttons. She accessorised with a pair of white knee socks and the Mary Janes that Hermione and Fern had given her over the summer.

She headed out into the hallway, listening. She didn't hear anything coming from the rooms. She peeked into Finn's and saw he was already up and left. This surprised her and disappointed her slightly. The mischievous part of her mind had hoped to perhaps catch him with his shirt off.

Harriet decided to check downstairs in the studies. The moment the elevator opened, she could hear slow, but delicate piano music. She grinned and followed the sound. When she peered into the room, she was in for a surprise.

It was packed full of people. Mum and the twins were there, as was both Mr and Mrs Weasley. Sebastian was sitting with his back to her, beside Mr and Mrs Flamel.

Finn was playing. His hands seemed unsteady, and the notes were slow but clear.

...

"… _But satisfied I ne'er can sleep;_

 _I'll write her a note in a few little lines,_

 _I'll suffer death ten thousand times._

 _Black, black, black is the colour of my true love's hair,_

 _Her lips are something rosy fair,_

 _The purest face and the daintiest hands,_

 _I love the grass whereon she stands."_

 _..._

Finn stopped playing. The room broke into polite applause. Harriet joined in, blushing. _Black is the colour of your true love's hair, eh_?

Finn was looking around bashful but pleased. At least until his eyes finally found Harriet. At that moment he froze as if petrified by a Basilisk. The rest followed his gaze, and all smiled in greeting.

"Morning, Harricane," Dad said.

Rosie leaned back from where she sat opposite Dad and gave Harriet a big grin and two thumbs up. Harriet flushed a little but returned the smile and waved.

Finn in the meantime had gone back to focusing on the piano.

"Finn is fortunate," Sebastian said bolstering. "He's learning the piano more rapidly than I think anyone has in history. His fresh mind combined with the muscle-memory in his arms and hands is doing wonders."

"Ta, Seb," Finn said, not looking around.

Harriet furrowed her brow. What had happened? What made him turn around so abruptly after that first night?

"How about breakfast?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"What a marvellous idea," Mum replied.

One by one the group began to rise. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes as she approached Harriet.

"What a remarkable young man," Mrs Weasley told Harriet as she hugged.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley" Harriet replied.

"You're very welcome dear," Mrs Weasley said.

The group began moving into the corridor. It was clear Mrs Weasley wanted to speak with Harriet, but Harriet kept stealing glances over her shoulder at Finn. He was taking up the rear walking slowly. By the look on his face, he was regretting this by the time the twins caught him.

"Did you know you saved Harriet from an evil blackmailer?" Nan asked.

"I was a super fan of your band at school," Rosie said sycophantically.

"I-I did, and uh, thanks," Finn said, looking back and forth between the girls, not sure who to respond to first.

"You were always so cool; I liked sneaking down to listen to your rock rehearsals."

Harriet's throat clenched. Rosie knew about Finn's secret rock performances? Harriet had thought that was something special she'd found.

"Rock rehearsals?"

"Yeah, they were a total open secret," Rosie said. "You all thought no one knew but… we all knew."

"D-did we know each other?" Finn asked, blankly.

"No," Rosie said lowering her eyes finally. "But we went to the same school. I transferred to Hogwarts, where Harriet goes, before the attack where you lost your memory."

"So did I," Nan said.

"I see," Finn said sadly. "So… I had a band?"

"Now, now, ladies," Sebastian chuckled butting in rather quickly, as though intentionally interrupting. "Finn needs rest. Your sister will help him remember everything."

Harriet studied Sebastian's face. Becoming more aware, Harriet realised that the anxiety in her mind was not her own. Mum was giving Sebastian a cold look, to which he returned an apologetic one and moved to her side in the group. Harriet slowed down so she could hear.

"I'm deeply sorry, Aurora," he whispered, Sebastian apologised. "But Finn's road to recovery is long, and he's going to have many pains ahead… he did have a band, but as they were muggles too, their memories were all wiped."

"But they won't have had their memories saved as Finn had…?" Mum asked, her cool look replaced at once with pain.

"Right," Sebastian sighed. "They're gone… like all of the rest."

Harriet's stomach was tight. _Oh, Finn…_

The group was subdued through breakfast. The most conversation was between Finn and Mr Weasley.

"Here's another item I brought from my shed," Mr Weasley said eagerly, showing Finn a little wooden pyramid-shaped object with a slender spindle. Finn took it, studying it closely.

"I looked through for musical artefacts," Mr Weasley explained. "That is a metronome. Now, what a city-dwelling gnome has to do with music I haven't the foggiest."

Rosie began hacking and coughing, having quite clearly snorted some of her milk out her nose. She looked as though she was torn between pain and completely uncontrollable laughter. Nan was patting Rosie's back firmly.

"Thanks, Arthur," Finn said.

He set the shaped device down on the table and tested the long spindle. It began switching back and forth, clicking quietly in a steady rhythm.

"It helps you keep time when practising music," Rosie explained, still trying to clear her throat.

Finn nodded slowly, studying the device. "Thanks… really."

"Makes sure you eat enough, Finnbar, dear," Mrs Weasley said doting, sliding more brioche onto Finn's plate.

Finn, who had already eaten quite a bit, especially for a typical light French breakfast, blanched slightly at the sight of more food on his plate.

"I-I'm…" Finn said, a hand resting on his stomach before he gave a shy smile "thank you."

"I shall have to show you my collection sometime soon," Mr Weasley smiled. "My crowning collection is plugs."

"Plugs?"

Harriet's lips were twitching. She eyed Mrs Weasley, who usually despaired at Mr Weasley talking about his collection of muggle artefacts. To her surprise, Mrs Weasley was entirely overlooking it as she doted further, fussing over Finn's hair which was still a bit tussled.

Finn wasn't paying much attention anymore. He was looking at his plate, his hands on the table. He looked as though he was steeling his resolve for something.

Harriet tried not looking at him. She didn't want to make him even more nervous.

"Harriet?"

Harriet almost started as Finn spoke much louder than she was sure he intended.

"Yes, Finn?" Harriet asked, trying to be polite, smiling.

Finn was blushing as red as Mr and Mrs Weasley's hair.

"Wonderin'ifyou'dw'nnawalkw'me…?"

Harriet blinked putting the sentence together in her head then grinned, realising what he'd asked. Of course, she would. It was more or less her plan already.

"Oh absolutely," Harriet beamed.

Finn's blush remained, and his eyes were fixed on his plate again, but he had a very self-satisfied smile on his face. Harriet caught Nan and Rosie's eyes. Both were giving her very mischievous looks that told her all too plainly the idea had originally been theirs. Harriet decided she didn't mind that much.

And so, ten minutes later, Harriet and Finn stepped out onto the driveway at the foot of the steps to the house. Finn already seems more relaxed out in the open air.

"Not used to being inside," he says as if reading Harriet's thoughts, squinting in the bright noon-time sun.

Harriet smiles at him gently. "The house is beautiful but being outside here is way better."

"Amen," Finn muttered.

"What do you want to see first?"

Finn shrugged. "I just… I need to…"

"Finn, it's okay," Harriet soothed. "This is new for you…"

"I'll say," Finn replied. "But so's everything."

Harriet smiled a little. "It's kind of funny. This was actually what I had planned to do today already."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm."

Finn smiled sheepishly. "Great minds?"

"I'd say so."

Harriet gave Finn the tour. He was, at first, amused and dumbfounded at Harriet's tale with Fern and finding the incriminating ladder that revealed Beauregard had been sabotaging experiments to end the demand for house-elves.

"I got forced to fight, and I only put up with that for a couple of weeks… I'd be damned if I let anyone do that too much for my whole life…"

"Me too," Harriet said. "My friend Hermione's started a club to help House-elves, but it's not easy to change people's minds."

"Why not?" Finn asked, sounding disgusted. "It's slavery."

Harriet sighed. "I agree, but magical people in Britain in particular I guess don't really see them as well… beings."

Finn's fists clenched. Harriet was starting to panic in her mind. This definitely was not the direction she wanted things to go.

"And the people here… these Flamels… they have them?" Finn asked. "Mrs Flamel didn't mention the slavery bit…"

"It's complicated," Harriet said trying to think fast. "House-elves have been raised or maybe enchanted or something to serve people… They go into deep depressions and sometimes die if they're released… the Flamels don't want Snickers or Beauregard, but they're afraid what would happen to them if they were to release them."

Harriet couldn't tell if Finn was listening or not.

"Castillon's a free elf, though," Harriet said quickly. "He's was the Flamel's ancestor Nicolas' best friend."

"Castillon?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Harriet replied. "Would you like to meet him? He might be at the cathedral."

"A cathedral?"

"It's a really big old church," Harriet explained as quickly as she could. "It's beautiful."

"Okay," Finn said.

He sounded reluctant, but Harriet was eager to get Finn thinking about happy things and more adjusted. The pair walked in near silence. Harriet's heart was sinking. This hadn't gone at all according to plan.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled.

"Hm?"

Finn sighed. "Didn't mean to ruin the mood…"

"Oh no, it's okay," Harriet said. "I agree… I think it's stupid. You'd really like meeting Dobby. He's a house-elf who works for my friend Scott's family. Proper works. Gets pay and everything."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet nodded. "And… I've been told that house-elves are free in America, but there are still problems. Maybe we'll catch up here in Europe sometime soon… maybe when these stupid wars are all over… There it is."

Harriet pointed out the entrance to the cathedral.

"Doesn't look like much…" Finn said.

Harriet just managed to avoid rolling her eyes. "The real show is on the inside."

Finn seemed sceptical but followed Harriet all the same up to the front door. Harriet tried the handle, and to her relief it was open.

"Are you sure we're allowed?" Finn asked. "Sounds quiet."

"It's always quiet," Harriet said. "A bunch of people came to my parent's wedding here, and it barely took up any of the room."

Finn raised an eyebrow. Harriet grinned and stepped into the building.

"Coming?" she called.

Finn slowly stepped inside. Squinted a little then opened his eyes wide, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Jaysus…"

"Told you," Harriet's grin doubled in size.

Finn hurried back outside, then back in.

"It's… it's bigger…"

"Mmhmm, magic," Harriet beamed.

"It's gotta be a trick," Finn said, turning in circles. "Like… an illusion…"

"Nope, all real," Harriet said, drawing her wand. "Watch."

She shot a jet of red sparks up towards the ceiling. The towering expanse of the ceiling was lit by the sparks, which then fizzled back down slowly.

Finn kept moving into the cathedral. His mouth was gaping. His eyes were like saucers.

"Who the devil is firing off magic in my cathedral?!"

Castillon's squeaky voice rang through the halls. He came hurrying as fast as his aged body could carry him but stopped, panting heavily, leaning on his cane at the sight of Harriet.

"Ah, of course."

Finn hadn't seemed to have noticed. He was too entranced.

"Hello," Harriet smiled at Castillon. "I'm giving Finn here a tour of the town."

"It's amazing…" Finn said, reverent.

"Ahh yes, our enigmatic muggle guest," Castillon said.

"He's… a Catholic, I guess," Harriet said giving Castillon a significant look.

"Huh?" Finn looked around, remembering himself. "Oh! Hello."

"Good morning, young man," Castillon said, his little lips twitching.

"I bet Finn would _really_ like to know everything about this place and what it means to you and meant to Nicolas," Harriet said significantly.

"Would he now?"

"I… well I mean… it's amazing," Finn said, looking around again.

"And Finn, Castillon has been working on this whole thing by himself. He knows everything about it."

The look Castillon gave Harriet was shrewd, but he said nothing about it. Instead, it seemed he could not resist the chance to give a tour.

"The entire building is based on the Notre Dame Cathedral, one of the most famous of all cathedrals."

"Are they all bigger on the inside?"

Castillon laughed. He started to lead Finn off, explaining the designs on the floor. As he walked with Finn, Harriet couldn't help but notice the little elf carried himself a bit taller, and he seemed far younger than Harriet remembered ever seeing him before.

Harriet followed, not paying much attention to the conversation. Her plan was back on track. As much as she wanted to spend alone time with Finn, she wanted him to feel at home and safe. She wanted him to feel settled. She wanted him to be happy.

* * *

They made it to the pub just after the lunch-time rush, which pleased Harriet. Harriet and Finn sat at a booth. Harriet was just listening to Finn. He was giving her the rundown of the cathedral tour as though she hadn't been there following along or been there before.

Finn quieted down, moaning as he drained his glass of lemonade.

"That's feckin' 'mazin'," he said setting the glass back down.

Harriet had to agree. She couldn't remember having had better in her life.

"It is made in-house," the kindly waitress said in passing.

The pair fell into awkward silence as they looked over the menu. Harriet already knew what she wanted.

"I… have no idea what any of this is," Finn muttered.

Harriet tightened her lips sympathetically. She reached across the table and took his menu, slowly turning it over to reveal the English language side.

"Oh… right," Finn said with a self-deprecating laugh.

He read more but continued to shift awkwardly.

"Are you okay?"

"I… still don't know what any of this stuff is…"

"Let me help."

Harriet rose and moved around the table to sit by Finn instead. A wave of tension washed over Harriet's mind as she moved so close to him. She wouldn't have needed her Legilimency, however. Finn visibly froze as Harriet sat.

"It's okay," Harriet said. "It's just me…"

"Know," Finn mumbled.

Finn ran a hand over his freshly cut hair as he loosened up a little. Harriet gave him a comforting smile before reading over the menu with him, explaining the options. She could tell Finn wasn't paying much attention. She could see him studying her out of the corner of his eye, but every time she tried to look at him, he'd have already looked away.

Mischief curled Harriet's lips. She took a breath to relax and let herself feel with her mind like Queenie taught her. She could sense Finn about to look and pre-empted him, catching him just as he looked at her.

"Caught you," she teased.

"Sorry," Finn said at once, looking away staring at the wall. "I'm just… I'm trying to understand…"

"Understand what?"

"Anything!" Finn said, sounding and looking exasperated. Harriet could feel his stress and anxiety weighing on her mind.

"I spent months wandering and wondering what the hell is wrong with me and who I am. All the sudden I'm dragged here to this place with all these people who tell me they know me, and this beautiful girl tells me she can help and she likes me, and I'm like 'how have I deserved any of this'?!"

"Finn it's not about that… besides you're an amazing person."

"I _was_ an amazing person."

"No Finn, it's still you," Harriet said, remembering Sebastian's words from earlier. "You lost your memories, but not who you are."

Finn was staring at the table. Harriet rested a hand gently on his arm.

"Your memories helped shape who you are, but they're not you. Taking them away doesn't take away the good person you are."

Finn was wringing his hands on his lap.

"I'm not a good person…"

"Finn…?"

"Y'don't have to…"

"Have to what?"

"Y-y'know," Finn glanced down at her legs and back. "Dress like… that… for me… I like it, but you don't have to… not for me…"

Harriet stared, then laughed.

"What?"

"Finn, I don't dress like this for _you_ ," Harriet said. "Don't get me wrong, the fact you like it _really_ helps, but I honestly dress like this all the time."

Finn was staring now. "Really?"

"Really. Since before we ever met. I like it, though you'll probably think it's silly…"

"No," Finn said. "Go on."

"You remember me telling you about my family?"

"The evil ones."

"They… some of them kind of came around," Harriet cleared her throat. "Kind of. Anyway, yes, them. I never had new clothes or anything of my own when I lived with them. When I went away to Hogwarts, my uniform there was the first new clothes I ever had."

Finn was still watching Harriet out of the corner of his eyes, but clearly listening.

"So, Hogwarts became my first real home. And when I'm away, I like to wear things that remind me of it: knee socks, skirts, things like that."

"That makes sense, I guess," Finn said. "It's just like… you're…"

Finn sighed deeply. He didn't need to say it. The unspoken word floated through Harriet's mind like a whisper in her ear. _Perfect._

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can stop…"

"No! No, no, no," Finn said quickly. "You definitely keep being you… _always_ you, all the time. _You_ are amazing. You not being you is what I'm worried about…"

Harriet had to look away, her face on fire.

"And I just want to make sure you're okay before I have to go back to Hogwarts," Harriet said.

"You have to leave tonight, don't you…?"

Harriet nodded. Silence fell again for a few moments when suddenly Harriet felt a warm hand on hers. She looked down to see Finn's large hand upon hers.

"I'm… I think I'm going to be okay," Finn said. "This time… meeting you again… I'm more okay than I've ever been, as far as I know… and knowing you're real and out there and going to come back… that gives me something to work for."

Harriet looked up in Finn's eyes. Finn was staring back. Harriet wasn't sure how much time was passing.

 _She's so beautiful,_ Finn's thoughts danced in her mind, _she's not smiling… want her to smile so bad. She should always be smiling. She deserves to be happy forever._

Harriet couldn't help but smile. Finn suddenly looked embarrassed.

"You're doing that reading my mind thing again, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Harriet giggled apologetically. "I don't really have control over it yet. And with Muggles like you, sometimes it's like you're shouting. Also, eye-contact and physical contact increases the effect."

Finn gave a soft laugh, but he did not take his hand away, nor break eye contact.

 _She's worth all of it._

Now Harriet finally looked away. Finn looked away too.

"Sorry, too much…?"

"Just not used to people talking about me like that…"

"No…?"

"No… at least not people I want to talk about me like that."

"You mean you do want me to talk about you like that?"

"I do, but I'm probably going to get bashful every time."

"It's probably going to be easier for me just to think it for a while," Finn admitted.

"Baby steps?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I mean take little steps from here on… back to where we were? Or should be if not for the evil arseholes who did this to you…?"

Finn chuckled softly. "I think I can deal with that."

The pair fell quiet once more, a couple of seconds later the waitress returned to take their orders. They watched her leave when Finn saw the piano.

Harriet smiled. "Want to try?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "N-not with other people around…"

"There's barely anyone here," Harriet encouraged. "You can sing me something now. You've sung for everyone else around here."

She winked, teasingly. Finn tightened his lips but took a deep breath.

"O-okay… I do… there is one song… heard it a couple times on the radio…"

Harriet rose and slid out of the booth with Finn. They crossed the open space to the piano. Finn pulled out the bench, letting Harriet sit first then sitting with her. He opened the cover over the keys. Harriet noticed his hands were shaking a little.

"It's okay," Harriet smiled. "It's just me."

He smiled sheepishly. "I know…"

He closed his eyes, thinking. Harriet watched as he moved his left hand across in front of her to the far-left key and plunked it. Then he went across the keys from left to right, testing them all, listening.

"Okay, think I got it," Finn said, opening his eyes.

He kept them open this time as he repeated. Harriet noticed that most of the handful of patrons were watching.

Finn took one last deep breath and began to play slowly. Harriet stared at him in amazement. With his mind fresh, he memorised the tones of the keys after only two tries, and now was playing by ear. Harriet listened close and as Finn began to sing she recognised the song from the cassette Finn made for her.

...

" _When I was born  
They looked at me and said  
What a good boy  
What a smart boy  
What a strong boy_

" _And when you were born  
They looked at you and said  
What a good girl  
What a smart girl  
What a pretty girl."_

 _..._

Harriet flushed but smiled softly.

...

" _We've got these chains  
Hanging 'round our necks  
People want to strangle us with them  
Before we take our first breath  
Afraid of change  
Afraid of staying the same  
When temptation calls  
We just look away."_

 _..._

Harriet was watching Finn's hands move over the keys. They were slow and still shaky, but somehow that suited the song's tone perfectly. It was pained and yet defiant.

...

" _This name is the hairshirt I wear  
And this hairshirt is woven from your br-lack hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight  
I know that it isn't right  
But be with me tonight."_

 _..._

 _I really want to,_ Harriet thought.

...

" _I go to school  
I write exams  
If I pass if I fail if I drop out  
Does anyone give a damn?_

" _And if they do  
They'll soon forget  
'Cause it won't take much for me  
To show my life ain't over yet."_

 _..._

Finn's energy began to grow. His hands were getting steadier as he was surer of where the keys were. The song's tempo began to pick up. Finn's voice was growing stronger. His face was starting to twist with emotion.

...

" _I wake up scared  
I wake up strange  
I wake up wondering if anything in my life  
Is ever gonna change  
I wake up scared  
I wake up strange  
And everything around me stays the same_

" _It's the hairshirt I wear  
And this hairshirt is woven from  
It's woven from your black hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight  
I know that it isn't right  
But be with me tonight_

" _I couldn't tell you  
I was wrong  
Chickened out grabbed a pen and a paper  
Sat down and I wrote this song_

" _I couldn't tell you  
That you were right  
So instead I looked in the mirror  
Watched TV, laid awake all night_

" _We've got these chains  
Hanging 'round our necks  
People want to strangle us with them  
Before we take our first breath  
Afraid of change  
Afraid of staying the same  
When temptation calls, yeah!"_

 _..._

Finn's playing was its loudest and his singing the strongest. Harriet fully lost herself in the song and Finn's performance. Once more he was that boy on the stage singing to her. He was the boy singing at Mr Hoffman's memorial. He was doing what he was meant to do.

...

" _This name is the hair shirt I wear  
And this hairshirt is woven from  
It's woven from  
It's woven from your hair  
This song is the cross that I bear  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Bear with me  
Be with me tonight."_

 _..._

The song finally slowed. Finn's breathing slowed. Harriet came back to her senses. The room was silent and motionless. Everyone was listening transfixed. The waitress had her hand on her heart, and her eyes were glowing.

...

" _And when I was born  
They looked at me and said  
What a good boy  
What a smart boy  
What a strong boy_

" _And when you were born  
They looked at you and said  
What a good girl  
What a smart girl  
What a pretty girl, yeah, yeah…"_

 _..._

The song ended as quietly as it began. The silence lingered for a few moments after he finished, then the room filled with applause. Finn seemed to shrink at the sound, looking around anxiously.

"Finn, they liked it," Harriet said.

She looped an arm in his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I did too. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet nodded. "It's another from the cassette you gave me."

Finn slowly relaxed and waved around the room in thanks. He was about to close the cover when a voice piped up.

"Non," the guest smiled. "Anozer!"

"D-dunno that many," Finn said.

"What about that one you sang to everyone this morning?"

Finn grimaced. "That one is…"

"Your audience is waiting," Harriet smiled encouraging and teasing.

"Al…alright," Finn said.

Then, he smiled a little. "Want me to show you how?"

"How to play?"

"Sure."

"I couldn't."

"Nah," Finn chuckled. "Here, gimme your hands… I'll show you."

Harriet slowly put her hands on the keys. Finn put his hands on top of hers. Harriet felt butterflies in her stomach as Finn put an arm around her to do so.

"Hold your hands just like this," Finn said. "Like you're holding a ball under each hand."

"O-okay…"

"Now, press that key."

Harriet touched the key "This one—"

"NOT THAT ONE!" Finn cried out.

Harriet shrieked in surprise and jumped clear off the bench. Finn was laughing as Harriet clutched her chest, her heart and breathing racing.

"Gotcha!" Finn laughed.

"You _arse_!" Harriet said, starting to laugh now she'd recovered herself.

She shoved his shoulder playfully as she sat back down. The rest of the pub was laughing as well and clapping. Finn was apologising profusely and once more put his arm around Harriet, his hands on hers.

"Okay, for real this time, hold your hands just like this… and push this key…"

Harriet mostly let Finn move her hands for her. She wasn't watching the keys. She was watching the side of Finn's face as he played. This was the best sign, even if it was at her expense. Finn was still inside there. He was going to be alright. He was going to be okay until she returned to walk him through more memories.

She was ready. She was ready to go back to Hogwarts and face the hell there. She was ready to bring down the people who did this to Finn and his friends. It was time.


	27. Back

**Chapter 27**

 **Back**

* * *

"It is among the mind's worst trait to focus only on what is set against us, therefore creating a hopeless situation. It is within these boundaries that we often miss opportunities to help ourselves, and instead focus on everyone else."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet expected herself to lapse back into melancholy after leaving Avalon. However, she did not. If anything, when the time finally came to return to Mountain Home, Harriet's determination had only grown.

She didn't have Finn to worry about anymore. Finn was safe. Kinney and Voldemort were both outside of Hogwarts, and the Order and Captain Kane's mission was dealing with them. Harriet had only one mission in mind, dealing with Umbridge and the Ministry.

She couldn't be sure if Umbridge was totally responsible for the attack, or if she'd done so under orders. It didn't matter to Harriet. She remembered the sound of Umbridge's voice calling out those names. She'd loved every minute of it.

Harriet was up late into the night. She was trying to think of how best to investigate Umbridge. She was just a student at a school right now. What real hope did she have to investigate? Surely Umbridge wouldn't bring anything incriminating to school with her?

Harriet tossed and turned. There was Finn's memory of the attack, but Dad and Sebastian said Finn needed to fully recover before he could testify about the events. Finn's memory was damning, but Dad said they needed Finn to prove it was, in fact, his memory and unaltered. Memories could be modified as well as erased, Dad had explained. While most times there were tell-tale signs of modification in memories, a clever enough wizard could modify it perfectly.

The most important thing, Harriet decided, was getting Umbridge out of Hogwarts and getting all the former Rathlin students out from under her thumb. Even if Harriet couldn't get her for what happened at Rathlin, there was the fact that many of the former Rathlin students were being affected by her somehow. Whatever she was doing, it had to be illegal.

There was nothing for it. As much as Harriet wanted to be back with her friends, she had to remain in the Ursula House dorms. She had to be as close to Umbridge as possible. She'd need Krystelle and Holly and the rest. She needed advice, most of all.

Harriet sat bolt upright. She had someone she could go to for advice. Someone who wouldn't caution her or tell her off for sticking her nose where it didn't belong and not leaving things to the adults.

Sirius!

Harriet hurried to her trunk and began rummaging in it frantically. She found her jewellery box and opened it, pulling out the mirror.

"Sirius?" Harriet asked, not sure how loud she should be, not wanting to disturb his ward mates.

"There she is," Sirius' groggy voice chuckled out of the mirror as his face came into view. "How's the boy?"

Harriet smiled. "He needs help, but he's safe. That's what matters."

"Too right it is," Sirius replied. "Daniel filled me in on most of it. I'm… I'm sorry I wasn't able to find him sooner, myself."

"Sirius, it's really okay," Harriet said. "You were trying to find him when no one else was."

"Never in my life would have taken him for a fighter from all you'd told me," Sirius admitted. "But seeing that shiner on Daniel's face…"

Harriet rolled her eyes. "He doesn't like fighting, but he's good at it."

"That's a good combination," Sirius said.

"That's not all…"

"No?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet nodded. "Remember that talk we had last spring? About how we're both _different_?"

"I do," Sirius replied, but he sounded apprehensive.

It had been when Sirius admitted to Harriet that he enjoyed tying-up people in the same way Harriet liked being tied-up. Sirius didn't like talking about it much. He'd once gotten in trouble for it in his youth. He'd also tied up Harriet and Erica after kidnapping them both while trying to catch and murder Peter Pettigrew who was hiding as Ronnie's pet rat, Scabbers.

"What if I said that Finn…?"

"You're joking?" Sirius gawked.

"Nope," Harriet grinned.

Sirius shook his head in amazement. "Many people like us would happily wait a thousand years for someone else just like us…"

"What about Professor Spring?"

Sirius suddenly looked awkward.

"You mean she's not…?"

"I… haven't gotten around to bringing it up with her, to be honest."

"Why not?"

Sirius sighed. "She's amazing… and I'm a little reluctant to do or say anything to jeopardise that…"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright," Sirius said. "It's my bridge to cross when I reach it."

The pair fell quiet.

"So, what did you really want to talk to me about?" Sirius asked.

"About Umbridge," Harriet said.

"Ah," Sirius grunted, sounding as though he was making himself more comfortable on his hospital bed. "That piece of work…"

He thought hard, then slowly smiled.

"I tell you what… I'm going to give you a present."

Harriet furrowed her brow. "A present?"

"Yes, a present," Sirius' eyes twinkled. "I think you'll appreciate it. Kreacher? Sorry to wake you, but I need you to take something to Harriet for me."

Sirius began speaking too quietly for Harriet to hear. She twisted her lips, and Sirius' face reappeared.

"He's off," Sirius said looking quite pleased with himself. "I can only really give you suggestions on causing mischief. Which is useful but does not a war win. This, I think, will do the trick."

"Okay…" Harriet said impatiently.

"Oh, relax," Sirius said. "I can't risk being overheard, I'm afraid, so unfortunately I can't be a direct asset. But this is all the best advice I can send you from someone who knows how to win a war."

 _Pop._

Harriet jumped spinning around on her bed. Kreacher was standing in the middle of her room, holding a book.

"Kreacher apologises for startling Miss Potter," he said bowing and holding out the book.

Harriet slid off her bed.

"It's okay, Kreacher," Harriet said, kneeling.

"It's a first edition," Sirius' voice came from the mirror. "By the best military mind in a hundred years, magical or Muggle I should think."

Harriet turned the book, reading the cover.

 _Ways of War_

 _By General Jigme Dorji Wengshuk_

* * *

Harriet was more than groggy when she woke after a mere three hours of sleep. She'd been up nearly all night reading the book, and then writing a short letter for Hedwig to take to Finn.

 _Dear Finn,_

 _I'm heading back to Hogwarts in a bit. I'm going to be exhausted. I've barely slept. I have some things to confess to you. I'm not proud of them, but I don't want anything hidden, either. After we first met, we wrote a bit, but I wasn't really good at keeping up. I had a lot going on at the time, and wonderful though you are, a boyfriend wasn't exactly on my mind at the time._

 _I'm going to change that, this year. I'm going to do my best to write you a letter every day (crazy things happen in my life, so if you don't get a letter, assume the school is under siege or something because I certainly won't have forgotten). I have so much to do, now. I'm going to get the people who did this to you if it's the last thing I do._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Harriet_

It was short, but Harriet could barely keep her eyes open by the time she had finished. She still had sleep in her eyes even after showering as she made her way down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Her sleep had not been aided by having more strange dreams about the hallway to the Department of Mysteries. Why was she still dreaming about that? She hadn't had one for a few days, but why did she have them at all? She had no real interest in the Department of Mysteries. She'd only ever seen it the few times she'd been down in the old courthouses for Sirius' trial.

Harriet was distracted by voices coming from the kitchen. She recognised three of them as Dad, Mum, and Sebastian. The third was a woman who sounded vaguely familiar to Harriet, yet she could not quite place.

"There she is," Dad smiled as Harriet stepped into the doorway.

Harriet was startled into full awareness by the sight that greeted her. She had almost completely forgotten all about her lessons with Madam Irene, who was now sitting at their kitchen table with Mum and Sebastian, setting down a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," Madam Irene said politely.

"G'morning," Harriet said, tripping over her tongue a little.

"We will begin your private lessons today," Madam Irene informed her. "Beginning with Occlumency."

Harriet looked between her parents. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts?"

"You are," Dad said. "Madam Irene is just going to be your private tutor in a couple subjects unless you'd like her to teach you more."

"So I'll still be taking normal lessons?"

"If you want," Mum said.

"Professor McGonagall has seen fit to create a private tutor position for gifted students," Madam Irene explained casually, pausing to take another sip of tea. "You have been deemed a gifted student, and for a while will be my private pupil."

"You'll be Queenie's too," Mum chimed in. "She'll keep teaching you Legilimency."

"You are still attending and living at Hogwarts, perfectly legal, and will be learning at a much more advanced rate than you are accustomed, but I am sure you will rise to meet the challenge. I have been informed you are already capable of resisting the Imperius Curse and can conjure a full corporeal Patronus," Madam Irene finished.

"I'm starting Occlumency today?"

"As trying as it is for you, Harriet, I'm afraid it's something we can no longer wait for," Sebastian said, doing his best to sound bolstering. "But we all have faith in you."

"Lord Voldemort's growing stronger," Dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We can't keep putting off teaching you… if he ever finds out about the connection between your minds, he'll use it at once to do terrible things."

Harriet's throat was tight. What if Voldemort saw her family, or her memories of Finn, and went after them to get to Harriet? Harriet's resolve to tackle Occlumency rose as quickly as her eagerness to take down Umbridge.

That wasn't all. She remembered a passage from Wengshuk's book.

 _Intelligence. Your best weapon and worst enemy in war is intelligence. You must always have as much information about your enemy as you can while making sure the enemy knows as little about your disposition as possible._

Harriet pondered this. If she could see in Voldemort's mind, she was gaining intelligence. Yet he could use it too if he ever discovered it. She was beginning to feel conflicted about just how excited she should feel about this. Then again, if she could block Voldemort's mind out, but keep looking into his thoughts, maybe she was a useful tool in the war against him after all.

"After Occlumency, we will focus on Potions," Madam Irene explained. "That is part of why I did not begin lessons straight-away. There were important ingredients I had to procure and had to travel long and far to do so."

"What ingredients?"

"A little of this and that," Madam Irene said, evasively. "We will get into that this afternoon. But I have little doubt you will take to it quickly enough. Professor Snape spoke quite highly of your Potions talents when we spoke."

Harriet's forehead involuntarily furrowed. "He barely pays attention to me in class, and I only get okay marks with him."

"I surmised as such, but that is because he is vindictive and petty," Madam Irene said matter-of-factly. "But one can easily read between his lines."

"Morning," Nan yawned as she entered the room. "Oh, hello."

"Good morning," Madam Irene replied politely.

Nan glanced down at herself, dressed only in a long pyjama shirt and shorts, and slowly backed out of the room. Harriet did her best not to giggle.

* * *

Harriet's heart was beginning to race. They were back in the Hog's Head, having just Apparated there.

"Morning," Big Ben Jackson, AJ's older brother, said from behind the bar, putting sparkling clean mugs up in the racks.

"Hi, Ben," the twins said in unison, looking up at him (or rather, his oversized arms) with doe eyes.

Ben gave them a warm smile that Harriet was sure under other circumstances would have given her butterflies, too.

"Howdy," said Ben's girlfriend, Lindsey Gallifrey, who was preparing tables with Peyton and Hyland.

Harriet took a deep breath. Hyland's other half was not his fault. And by the looks of it, creepy though his split half could be, he was at least on their side. He'd nearly killed Solomon Kinney, even.

"Carriage should be here any minute," Remus piped up from the door. "The dummy just left."

"Dummy carriage?" Harriet asked.

"The reporters in town are starting to get wise," Remus explained, coldly.

Harriet let her attention wander. She watched the girls bustling about the place. It was strange seeing them outside the context of Hogwarts. She wasn't used to seeing any of them out of uniform. They were dressed nicely, most in dressy tops and longer skirts. Harriet was sure it went a long way towards enriching the place's clientele.

"Howdy, Har'et," Ben drawled, wiping down the bar.

"Hi," Harriet replied.

"Mabel says AJ's gone a bit loopy," Ben said sadly.

Harriet grimaced, remembering. AJ's best friends at Hogwarts were Parvati and Lavender, who had moved into a new dormitory rather than risk saying with a 'possible Obscurial.'

"Mah sis always been a bit hard-headed," Ben said. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay," Harriet said. "I guess I don't totally blame her…"

"That didn't sound the least bit reluctant," Ben chuckled softly.

Harriet didn't want to think about that. Instead, her eyes drifted to Hyland.

"Ben… do you know anything about—"

"Know enough," Ben said, glancing at Hyland too, letting Harriet know he followed her.

"Has he been… drawing more?"

"All the damn time," Ben snorted. "Drivin' Ab up the wall. They's left everywhere 'round the place."

Harriet twisted her lips. It sounded like it was getting worse.

The pair fell silent as Hyland approached them.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

Harriet studied him. It was astounding to her that such a skinny, gawky, curly headed boy was harbouring a secret half that could rip lampposts from the ground.

"So glad the weekend's over," Hyland bemoaned.

"Just wait till Hogsmeade Weekends start," Ben replied.

Hyland groaned, thunking his forehead down on the counter.

"Ey," Ben said flicking the washcloth at the top of Hyland's head. "Just washed that."

"Sorry," Hyland said raising his head, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

" _Ohhhh, this is interesting."_

Harriet jumped. Who'd said that? She half expected to see a snake somewhere around, but it hadn't been Parseltongue. She heard it in her mind, not her ears.

" _Ooooh, she can hear me, even better."_

"You okay?"

Harriet looked back and forth between Hyland and Ben. They were both giving her matching quizzical looks.

" _Gods alive it's been so_ boring _and_ lonely _with no one to talk to!"_

"Yes," Harriet replied quickly.

" _Liar… I should rethink this, don't know if I want to talk to a liar…"_

"Just really tired, didn't sleep so well last night."

" _That much is true… okay, you're on probation!"_

 _Who are you?_ Harriet thought.

She glanced around the room. There had to be another Legilimens around. This one seemed like a boy, but she couldn't be sure. She suddenly wished she'd been studying her Occlumency even more.

" _Now, now, don't make a fuss!"_ the voice pleaded. _"Not here to hurt anyone! Least of all, you. He wants you safe. And I don't hurt pretties."_

 _Who wants me safe? Voldemort?_

" _Voldemort?! Oh no, no, no,"_ the voice laughed. _"The black-eyed man!"_

 _Black-eyed man?_

"Carriage is here," Remus called.

Harriet was still looking around. Ben was joking around with Hyland. It couldn't be either of them. Everyone else was moving about, either preparing to leave or engrossed in setting up the dining area. Harriet had to sit and think about speaking using her mind. Maybe, whoever this was, didn't need to?

The voice didn't sound threatening. If anything, it sounded playful; impish.

" _Yes, the black-eyed man. He's_ very _interested in you…"_

Harriet's eyes snapped open. The black-eyed man. The pictures of a black-eyed face Hyland was drawing without knowing it.

 _Jerrad…?_

" _That's a distinct possibility…"_

The voice began giggling and trailing off, fainter and fainter in her mind. Harriet's knees were shaky as she moved to the door. She was eyeing everyone around her suspiciously. Who had the voice come from? It had to be Hyland. Was Jerrad able to talk with her without Hyland knowing? Or was Jerrad the 'black-eyed man' and someone else was warning her? It couldn't be Hyland; he was a muggle. Was it Ben?

Dad stopped Harriet as she got to the door.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" he asked, his face furrowed in concern as he studied her face. "You're white as a sheet."

"I'm…"

"Should we wait one more day?" Mum asked, putting a hand on Harriet's forehead to feel her temperature. "You feel a bit clammy..."

"I just... I just want to get back to Hogwarts," Harriet said.

"Alright," Dad said though Harriet could feel his apprehension.

"Someone's looking," Remus said, peering out the door towards the high street.

"On we go," Mum insisted, putting an arm around Harriet and walking with her briskly out the door and into the carriage. The twins and Dad piled in after them and shut the door.

Harriet was silent, staring blankly as the carriage began rocketing down the street at full speed. She wasn't even aware of the dragon-horses pulling it. What had just happened? Had that really happened? Was she going crazy?

" _I'm afraid not_..." the tickle in her mind whispered.

* * *

Harriet was still shaken by the time the carriage arrived at the front entrance to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to speak to McGonagall and get you one more day of rest," Mum said.

Harriet's head hung slightly. She was suddenly becoming ashamed of herself. She'd had such big plans for her return, and now all she could feel was shocked and exhausted.

"It's okay," Dad said, putting a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "This isn't easy..."

"We can bring you your homework," Rosie said helpfully. "Then you can show us your new room."

In spite of all that had happened, Harriet smiled a little.

"Can I still see my friends, first?"

"Of course, sweetie," Mum smiled.

Harriet's mood rose even farther. Dad opened the door, and the twins hopped out first. Mum followed, then Harriet, and Dad. Mum and the twins headed up into the school, but Dad put a hand on Harriet's shoulder, kneeling to look her in the eyes, studying her closely.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked. "You seemed fine then all the sudden you went so pale..."

Harriet swallowed. Should she tell? Would he believe her?

"I heard something," Harriet said.

"What was it?"

Harriet thought hard.

"Queenie and I can 'talk' with our minds because we're both Legilimens," Harriet said.

Dad nodded, though didn't say anything.

"I heard a voice in the pub, and it sounded just like someone 'talking' to me with Legilimency," Harriet said.

Dad's eyebrows were nearly touching. "Who was it?"

"I don't know," Harriet said. "They said something about a black-eyed man and that was it..."

Dad looked off into the distance, rubbing his chin, thinking hard.

"They didn't seem to have anything to do with Lord Voldemort," Harriet said. "And... Crouch Jr and Kinney don't have black eyes, so it can't be them..."

"I... I suppose that's true," Dad mused. "Harriet, I want you to promise me, if anything like that happens again, you tell your mother at once."

"Yes, Dad."

"In fact, you should tell her about this happening as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dad."

He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie," Dad said. "You're always so brave and strong..."

"Thanks, Daddy..."

"Daddy again?"

"Just this once..."

* * *

Ronnie shrieked with delight at the sight of Harriet. She wasn't ready to enter the Great Hall just yet, and so sat on a bench outside, waiting for breakfast to finish. She'd nearly dozed off when the doors opened.

Ronnie yanked Harriet up off the bench and into a hug that left Harriet's feet dangling at least a foot off the ground. Harriet didn't care. She was hugging Ronnie back as tightly as she could.

More arms wrapped around them. She recognised all their voices. Now she was here; her heart was aching over how much she had missed them. She missed Hermione's constant fussing over hers and everyone else's studies. She missed Ronnie's football obsession and bird facts. She missed Marcus' indignations at injustice and flame charms. She missed Kieran's quiet optimism always trying to keep everyone's spirits up. She missed Scott's constant hunger for solving puzzles sometimes single-mindedly. She missed Dora's snarking sense of humour that made the brief glimpses she gave of her pure heart underneath all the more meaningful.

"You're back!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"I am," Harriet managed to grunt.

 _She's back._

 _Thought she was gone._

Harriet fought off a grimace as the thoughts of passing students began intruding. Hermione seemed to notice.

"Let's get somewhere quieter," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

They hurried off with the flow of students but slipped into the first vacant classroom they found. Harriet felt relief as the door closed, drowning out both the sound and the thoughts. Harriet was cursing herself. Why had she succumbed so quickly again? Was it because of the stranger in the Hog's Head?

She looked around at her friends after catching her breath. All of them were giving her glowing looks. Hermione had tears in her eyes, but that was normal enough any time she was emotional in particular.

"You all know?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, Harriet," Hermione said, hurrying over and hugging Harriet once more. "You must be so relieved…"

"I am," Harriet replied, her own emotions starting to rise.

"How is he?" Marcus asked, sitting on top of a desk. "Your dad only told us he'd been found and you were okay and staying with him."

"He's… well enough I guess," Harriet thought. "He thought he was living in literal hell before we found him."

Marcus whistled. "Poor bloke… but can't say I blame him…"

"Colm really wants to talk to you," Scott said.

"And Krys," Dora added.

"Or you know, everyone," Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"I want to see them all, too," Harriet said, leaning back against the teacher's desk. "What about Fern?"

Kieran's face fell. "We haven't told her, yet…"

"Everyone agrees she's still too much in Umbridge's pocket," Dora chimed in. "Umbridge went for her hard…"

Harriet's stomach knotted, and she gained a strong desire to punch Umbridge right in the face, as Mum had done to Rita Skeeter.

"We're all walking on tiptoes around Fern," Hermione said with a pained voice. "She's been delivered from a fire into the frying pan…"

"Isn't that the other way around?" Ronnie asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I can't actually decide if Fern's mother or Umbridge are the worse, here…"

Scott sighed looking at his watch. "We should get going… lessons are about to start."

"We can catch up at lunch," Dora said as they exited the classroom.

Harriet waved after them, and they hurried off for History of Magic.

"Has Umbridge inspected Professor Robertson, yet?" Harriet asked.

"Yep," Marcus said. "She's inspected pretty much everyone, I think."

"Robertson, I think, is going to be okay," Kieran added. "He's just filling in."

"The only lesson she hasn't inspected, as far as I know, has been the Captain," Hermione explained.

Harriet pondered that. The Captain's lessons hadn't been inspected? Why not? She clearly didn't like him. Harriet added it to her list of mysteries about Umbridge.

* * *

Harriet slumped into an armchair by the Gryffindor common room fireplace. Hermione was off at Arithmancy, while Kieran was in a pre-healing class and Marcus was on a prefect patrol. Harriet was beat. That afternoon, Captain Kane had introduced a new regimen to their lessons: physical therapy.

" _The body is just as important to train as the mind,"_ Captain Kane's words rang in her ears as he jogged past them all as they ran laps of the castle.

Harriet was exhausted, and she still had her first Occlumency lesson that night. Her legs and chest burned from the effort. At first, Harriet reminded herself that such training would be useful for Quidditch. Immediately after, her mood dropped, remembering she had been removed from the team by Umbridge and Professor Weasley.

Harriet sighed. She couldn't believe that only twenty-four hours ago she'd been happy with Finn in France. Now she was back at Hogwarts, having to deal with hearing everyone's thoughts all the time, Umbridge, and no Quidditch to distract her.

"Isn't she out of our house?"

Harriet's eyes narrowed. She recognised Lavender's voice at once from across the common room.

"She's just sleeping there for a few nights so she can relax!" Ronnie bellowed, leaping to her feet. "She's still a Gryffindor!"

Harriet stared. Ronnie's face was burning red, and her hands in fists.

Lavender was speechless. Parvati was glaring back, while AJ was far more interested in her History of Magic textbook than was believable.

"She just asked a question," Parvati said.

Her tone was casual, but Harriet could hear the derision in her voice. It was too much. Harriet's temper flared.

"Just asked a question?" Harriet asked, also getting to her feet.

Parvati now fell as silent as Lavender had.

"Just asked a question?" Harriet repeated. "Did any of you ask about what else happened that night?"

"Did you?" Ronnie continued, standing side by side with Harriet.

"Did you all only read the article that mentioned I might be an Obscurial?" Harriet demanded. "Did you skip over the others that denied it and pointed out that I'd been attacked? How five boys jumped me and hit me and kicked me before starting to cut off my clothes?"

Parvati and Lavender were gaping. The entire Common Room was silent now.

"But no, clearly I'm the monster, here," Harriet snarled. "You two wanted a different room because you didn't want to share one with me, but you know what? Good, because after this _I_ don't want to share a room with you!"

Harriet spun on her heel and began storming towards the portrait hole. She gave one little glance over her shoulder, catching sight of Ronnie giving the pair a double two-fingered salute before she turned to follow Harriet as well. There were a couple of whistles and cheers with a bit of applause following them as Harriet climbed out of the portrait hole, Ronnie following, slamming it shut after them.

"Good gracious!" the Fat Lady stammered, stumbling over and leaning against the edge of her portrait to steady herself.

"That was _brilliant_ ," Ronnie said.

Harriet's anger abated, and she looked up at her best friend. Ronnie had run to Harriet's defence before Harriet had even thought to defend herself. Harriet put an arm around Ronnie's waist and leaned against her. Sirius had been right. She needed her friends, and they'd be there for her. There had been problems the previous year, yet now, it felt different. Everyone was older. Everyone knew the stakes now. They were united.

There was a pattering of feet behind them. The pair looked around to see little Gideon Hithersbee running after them.

"Hello," Harriet said, weary but calmer.

Gideon caught up to them. He was out of breath and looking up at Harriet with reverence on his little face.

"That was amazing…" he managed to say.

"Thanks," Harriet said, not sure how proud of herself she should be.

"Lots of us have been worried about you," Gideon admitted. "Not all of us Gryffindors are like those two."

Harriet's heart swelled slightly. "Thank you, Gideon."

"C-call me Gid," Gideon stammered. "Everyone does."

There was a clicking of heels. Madam Irene was ascending the staircase towards them. The trio fell silent as the austere woman approached. Gideon audibly swallowed.

Madam Irene's imposing appearance was not helped by her long black robes and the rest of her ensemble which fit well with Professor Howe's often Victorian-era aesthetic. She wore a white shirt with lacy sleeves and collar, a tight-fitting black vest, and black riding trousers with boots. All her jewellery was silver, which with her pale complexion gave her the aura of a ghost.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter," Madam Irene said.

"Good afternoon, Madam Irene," Harriet replied.

Gideon was backing up a little, while Ronnie was staring.

"It is impolite to stare, Miss Weasley, and your mouth is open."

"Sorry," Ronnie said, closing her mouth at once and looking at the floor.

"Our lesson will begin in one hour," Madam Irene said. "I have come to remind you in person, not trusting any other form of messaging in this place."

Her eyes flashed towards Gideon who froze in place as though Madam Irene were a basilisk that had just petrified him.

"This will remain secret, won't it, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gideon said, gawking up at Madam Irene.

"Gideon's alright," Harriet said.

Gideon flushed with bashful pride. "Harriet saved my life once. Anything to help her out!"

Gideon stood straight and gave a rather haphazard salute. Harriet was deeply touched. Gideon was beginning to grow on her. He was certainly less irksome than Colin had been.

"Excellent, then you may go, young man."

Gideon gave Harriet a tiny thumbs up before turning and hurrying back to the portrait hole. Ronnie had been staring at Madam Irene again but looked away as Madam Irene returned her attention to the remaining pair.

"One hour, Miss Potter, in the History of Magic classroom."

"Yes, Madam Irene," Harriet replied.

"Miss Weasley," Madam Irene nodded to her.

"M-ma'am," Ronnie mumbled.

Madam Irene turned and began descending the staircase with unnatural grace. Some students had trouble walking down the steps in normal shoes, let alone in heels.

"I'm so turned on right now…"

"Ronnie!"

"She's hot!"

"…I'm telling Dora."

"You are not—Oye, get back here!"

* * *

Harriet arrived early to the lesson. She felt arriving late would leave a bad impression. She'd appreciated having a full hour, as it had allowed her time to make it to Mum's office, giving her the letter to take to Finn (which she'd almost forgotten in the wake of the incident in the Hog's Head). She also told Mum of the incident, as Dad had requested. Mum reacted much as Dad had and promised to talk to the barman to begin checking the premises more vigilantly.

Harriet arrived before Madam Irene and sat at one of the desks. As much as she liked Professor Robertson so far, she did miss Professor Stratton. If Professor Stratton were still here, he'd likely have decorated the room like something out of the 1930s or 1940s when Grindelwald was at the height of his power.

Harriet was fidgeting with her hands as her anxiety grew. The last time she'd practised Occlumency she'd seen Professor Snape telling Lord Voldemort the part of the prophecy he had overheard that sent Lord Voldemort to kill Harriet and her parents. The last time she'd practised Legilimency, she'd seen inside Lord Voldemort's head as he inspected his Death Eaters making anti-Ministry propaganda. What was going to happen this time?

"Excellent, you're here."

Harriet jumped. She hadn't heard Madam Irene approach. To her surprise, Madam Irene was no longer dressed in her austere black outfit. She still wore all black, but now was dressed in tight, form-fitting spandex clothing much like Harriet and Mum's running outfits. She had two mats rolled up and tucked under one arm, and a satchel tucked under the other.

"Before we work on the mind, we must work on the body," Madam Irene said without preamble as she closed the door behind her, locking it.

"O-okay," Harriet said, rising.

She was strongly reminded of Captain Kane's lectures during the day's Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"I believe these are your size," Madam Irene said.

She set down the satchel on a nearby desk and rummaged inside it. She pulled out a bundle of clothing and held it out to Harriet. Harriet took it, discovering it to be a matching outfit to Madam Irene's.

"Funny," Harriet said, glancing around the room for somewhere to change.

"What is," Madam Irene asked, flicking her wand and conjuring a beautiful oriental themed changing curtain.

"Captain Kane said something like this during class today," Harriet explained, changing.

"He's an astute man," Madam Irene said. "I'd listen to him, for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"Captain Kane has valuable experience in conducting warfare and subterfuge," Madam Irene explained. "The MACUSA was right to send him to deal with Fudge and the Ministry."

"Okay," Harriet said, pulling on the top. "But why just for the most part?"

"Because that is now the only lens through which he can view the world," Madam Irene said.

Harriet was taken slightly aback. Madam Irene's voice was constantly cold and calculating. Yet now Harriet both heard pity in Madam Irene's voice while feeling a wave of it wash over her mind.

"Captain Kane does not use Occlumency to keep the Ministry out of his mind," Madam Irene continued as Harriet stepped out from behind the curtain. "He does it to keep the memories of what happened at Bakersfield hidden. Things happened there that even he's afraid to face."

"Like what?"

"I cannot say, he's too skilled for me to get a proper picture, yet every time I am in his presence, that word, Bakersfield, is always a whisper. Sadly, at this point, I'm doubtful he can even turn it off."

Harriet felt awkward discussing Captain Kane like this.

"Summarily, I would only approach him on matters of conflict and dealing with the Ministry, Lord Voldemort, and Solomon Kinney."

Harriet wasn't sure what to say. She instead looked herself over in the tight outfit. Her sense of embarrassment grew. The outfit was certainly comfortable but far too tight for Harriet's liking. It showed her midriff and highlighted the fact she had a hint of a belly and love-handles.

"Your appearance is fine," Madam Irene said, rolling out the mats. "Women are supposed to have slight bellies. It's called a pooch. It is a small pad of fat that protects your reproductive organs."

"Huh," Harriet said, trying to look down at herself with that in mind. "Never knew that…"

"Most don't," Madam Irene replied, "but society has never truly cared for biology."

Harriet digested that, walking over to the mats.

"We're going to start with basics," Madam Irene said. "Focus on relaxing your body so you can relax your mind."

Harriet felt it should be the other way around. Relaxing her mind would go a long way towards relaxing her body.

"First we will do some breathing exercises," Madam Irene continued. "Stand on the mat, feet together, arms at your sides."

The exercises began. They first focused on breathing. They breathed deeply, raising their arms over their heads, then lowered while exhaling. They repeated five times before sitting cross-legged, performing another set of five deep breaths.

Harriet was surprised to realise she did feel more relaxed already, and they hadn't even gotten into the proper stretches. Her mind was leaving behind all other worries as she focused on her body. Maybe Madam Irene had a point?

"Life is about balance, Miss Potter," Madam Irene said as they finished.

Harriet was only half listening. In all honesty, she was now so relaxed she was about to fall asleep.

"A sharp mind needs a fit body," Madam Irene continued, rolling up her pad. "Keeping your body fit and your systems in a proper working order helps your mind work properly as well."

"That makes sense," Harriet admitted.

"And now your mind is empty," Madam Irene said. "And we can begin Occlumency proper."

Harriet felt her worries beginning to flood back at once.

"Keep your breathing steady," Madam Irene said, seeming to sense Harriet's rising tension despite her back being turned. "Remember the exercises. Think about your body."

"Okay," Harriet agreed.

She studied Madam Irene's back as she rummaged deeper in the satchel. She seemed different now they were just the pair of them. Her gruff nature seemed more relaxed, though she was still in control and confident.

Madam Irene finished whatever she was doing and returned her attention to Harriet.

"Now we're relaxed, let us begin. The first thing to keep in mind when performing Occlumency is using your enemy's weakness against them."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"It is more difficult for people to see what they cannot comprehend," Madam Irene explained, though did not make the subject that much clearer.

Madam Irene studied Harriet's face. "When Professor Snape accessed your memories using Legilimency, am I correct in guessing that he only saw negative memories?"

"Yes…?"

"Professor Snape understands pain and sadness and loss," Madam Irene said, "those are the easiest memories for him to see."

Harriet slowly nodded. She was starting to understand now.

"If you focus your mind on the things your enemy cannot understand, it is far more difficult for them to see into your mind."

Harriet nodded, thinking hard. That meant it was similar to a Patronus, which spoke to how difficult it was.

"That is not the entirety, however."

Harriet looked up into Madam Irene's serious face.

"Those passive measures can be broken through in brute force magical attacks," Madam Irene explained. "It is almost magical warfare."

Harriet swallowed.

"With practice, you will get better," Madam Irene said. "Though your progress will not be quick. The expectations Professor Snape put upon you were unreasonable, though given his reluctance to do so at all did not help."

Harriet fought back a scowl. Was that so?

"That is why you must clear your mind as much as possible," Madam Irene said. "Hence, the yoga and relaxation exercises."

Harriet pondered that. She had been getting regular and disturbing glimpses into Lord Voldemort's mind all the past year until she began her sessions with Sebastian. The regular calming draughts and breathing exercises, were they having an effect, too?

"The next key is being vigilant."

" _Constant vigilance!"_ rang in Harriet's mind. She also thought more about what she'd read in General Wengshuk's book.

 _Intelligence. Your best weapon and worst enemy in war is intelligence. You must always have as much information about your enemy as you can while making sure the enemy knows as little about your disposition as possible._

Occlumency. Occlumency was going to be her best weapon in keeping Lord Voldemort from gaining information. She had to learn it; everything might depend on it.

"So, this connection between Lord Voldemort and me… I can see in his mind, but he hasn't seen in mine…"

Harriet trailed off under the scrutinising look Madam Irene was giving her.

"Continue your thought."

"Well…" Harriet kept thinking. "If I know what Lord Voldemort can't understand… or Professor Snape… I can keep them out by focusing on what they can't understand, is that right?"

"Yes, it is the core of the defence."

"Okay, but I mean…" Harriet fumbled for words.

"Take your time."

"I can't know what'll drive out everybody," Harriet said. "That's the reason it's not perfect, right?"

"Correct, that is one of the major flaws in Occlumency, and so it requires a vigorous and vigilant focus."

"Okay… so my other question is… how come I can see in Lord Voldemort's mind but he hasn't figured out how to see in mine?"

"You, from what I understand, stumbled upon this by accident. It is not something you can actively perform, is that correct?"

"It seems so…"

"Then it is probable that Lord Voldemort has simply not been as fortunate," Madam Irene explained. "And that is no comfort because that makes it a matter of time before he does."

"So all roads for me lead to Occlumency," Harriet said.

"Correct."

Harriet closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, remembering the relaxed sensation the yoga had filled her with.

"So… you're not going to tell me what might work best to keep you out, are you?" Harriet asked, opening her eyes.

Madam Irene raised her wand.

"Certainly not. Now, draw your wand, and prepare…"

* * *

Harriet's knees felt weak. She was utterly exhausted. She'd barely slept. She'd had some strange person intrude on her mind in the middle of a crowded pub. She'd spent an hour doing callisthenics in Captain Kane's Defence Against the Dark Arts class. She'd then spent another hour and a half doing yoga and then fighting off Madam Irene's Legilimency attacks on her mind.

She'd done better than she had under Professor Snape. Madam Irene proved much harder to throw off. She seemed to pick up almost every type of memory that Harriet had, both happy and sad. At least she hadn't seen inside Voldemort's mind, or any of Madam Irene's memories.

Now, Harriet was facing her final test of the day. She was standing outside the entrance to Ursula House's dorm. Inside was her new single room, a world under Umbridge's watchful eye, and facing Colm and the rest of Finn's friends.

Harriet wasn't sure why the last part had her so afraid. She knew they all already knew that Finn had been found. Why then was she unable to raise her hand to open the door?

The Auror standing guard rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. Harriet narrowed her eyes at him. She was about to take a step in when a tall, gangly figure ran into her, knocking her back a few steps. She would have fallen flat on her back if not for the figure also grabbing her into a tight hug.

"H-hi, Colm," Harriet whispered, slowly hugging the boy back.

The Auror guard was giving them a strange look. Colm didn't say a word as he finally released Harriet and took her hand, leading her across the threshold. As he took her hand, Harriet felt a small folded up piece of parchment being pressed into her palm.

Colm gave her a significant look over his shoulder, and Harriet nodded. She'd have to read it later.

Colm led her into the common room. It was already mostly vacant, except for a handful of students she didn't recognise.

"You haven't really been given a proper tour," Colm said, a bit loudly.

"I—no I haven't," Harriet replied.

Colm was smiling, but it felt very forced. His eyes were over-bright, and his hand was shaking a little as it held Harriet's still. Harriet felt her own eyes tearing up, as Colm's pained happiness began bleeding into her mind.

"He's—"

Colm's smile vanished at once, and he gave his head a vigorous shake, glancing towards the other students. Harriet chanced a glance at them as well and noticed that several seemed to be watching them out of the corners of their eyes.

Of course, it wasn't going to be safe, here. Perhaps here least of all. Now Harriet fully understood why Umbridge wanted her to be located here in Ursula House.

 _You must always have as much information about your enemy as you can while making sure the enemy knows as little about your disposition as possible._

Very well, then. Harriet knew plenty of places to hide from Umbridge.

Harriet forced a smile on her face. "Okay, show me around."

Colm managed to smile again as well and led Harriet down one of the hallways. The building was divided into two sides, boys and girls, much as Hogwarts' dorms were. The rooms, for the most part, had four students, though, in 'exceptional' cases like Harriet's and Fern's, they were given private rooms. Harriet bitterly knew that in Fern's case it was to kiss her ass, while in Harriet's it was to isolate her.

This wasn't going to be so easy, after all. Umbridge had so many of the cards. Harriet was kicking herself over her foolishness. She had a powerful tool in Finn's memory against Umbridge, but that couldn't possibly be enough. And Harriet was in a lion's den of brainwashed students, almost all likely acting as Umbridge's eyes and ears.

They finished, arriving at Harriet's dorm door. Harriet quietly opened it.

"We, um, we can wait up for you to all go to breakfast together, tomorrow," Colm offered.

Harriet smiled softly. "I'd like that…"

"And… if you want to hang out with Fern sometimes, that's cool, too…" Colm added. "Just, you know…"

"I know, keep things quiet."

Colm gave her a sad but reassured smile and headed off down the hallway towards the boys' dorms. Harriet shut the door and locked it. She studied the handle, unsatisfied. She hurried over to her desk and dragged the chair across the room, propping it under the handle as an extra locking mechanism to bar the door.

"That should help," Harriet muttered.

She wasn't sure why she was taking such measures. Everything felt wrong. She was suddenly glad she remembered to send out her letter with Mum instead of Hedwig. She wouldn't put it past Umbridge and the Ministry to start reading students' mail.

Harriet felt her anxiety rise. She closed her eyes and sat on her floor. She crossed her legs, putting her hands on her knees. Just like Madam Irene taught. She kept her back straight and slowly, deeply, breathed in, rising her shoulders as high as they'd go. She let it back out, slowly lowering her shoulders back to normal.

She repeated three times until finally, her mind felt calm once more. She opened her eyes, taking in her room properly. She'd never really considered it before.

It looked new and comfortable. She rose and sat on the bed, finding it soft, but nothing like her large Gryffindor four-poster. There was a large wardrobe for her belongings, a place at the foot of the bed where her trunk had already been brought, and a desk with an oil lamp for studying.

Harriet finally looked down at the note folded up in her hand. She opened it hesitantly, reading. She recognised Holly's neat handwriting.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _It's me, Holly, writing for all of us. No words will ever express how grateful we are. He's alive, and he's safe where no one can get to him. It's the best news any of us have heard. My parents are going to work to help us see him. My family has good connections. We'll try and get in touch to talk without suspicion later._

 _Love,_

 _Holly, Colm, Krys, Portia, Gaius, Don_

Harriet's heart swelled markedly in her chest. She folded the little letter up and opened her trunk to put it inside. Harriet blinked as a piece of parchment fluttered up and out of the trunk onto the floor. It had been set on top of the contents and blown away by the quickly opening lid.

Harriet smiled, expecting it to be a little letter from Dad or Mum. She picked up the parchment, turning it over.

Harriet dropped it at once and leapt to her feet. It couldn't be. How did it get there?

The parchment fell with the image upright and facing her. How was this possible.

Seeming to look up at her from the page, unmistakable, was one of Hyland's drawings of the 'black-eyed man'.


	28. Frustrations and Friends

**Chapter 28**

 **Frustrations and Friends**

* * *

"Addendum: The more intelligence once gains on their opponent, the more human that opponent becomes, and the more difficult it is to wish to harm them."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

It was Wednesday, and already Harriet felt mostly defeated. She was lying on her bed in her private dorm, staring at the ceiling while DIDS snored on her tummy. She tried to make sense of the week and her new reality at Hogwarts before heading out to face it again.

It started with the drawing in her trunk. How had it got there? She'd gone straight to Mum with it the following morning. Mum was predictably astonished and furious. She'd set off for the pub at once, leaving Harriet both worried that Hyland was going to be trouble over something he didn't seem to have any control over, and that Jerrad might appear again if confronted.

Fortunately, the latter did not come to pass as Mum was back that afternoon looking perfectly healthy. Unfortunately, Harriet had become so busy with her classes she hadn't had the chance to ask how it went. And after the next event that night, another awkward meeting with Counsellor Umbridge, it had completely slipped her mind.

Harriet went into the session ready for a barrage of leading questions and accusations about her time outside Hogwarts. Instead, Umbridge was maddeningly pleasant and hospitable. She offered Harriet tea (which Harriet refused) and simply asked Harriet how she was feeling. Harriet had to admit, that had anyone been unaware of what Harriet knew about Umbridge, she would probably be convincing.

Harriet left the meeting feeling worse than she had going in. There was a strange disconnect in her head. She was trying to connect the Umbridge in the memory with the giggly, smiling woman in the office. After contemplating it, Harriet remembered how Umbridge had reacted to the vampires that had shown up after Igor Karkaroff's death following the Quidditch World Cup.

That helped her keep her focus that Umbridge was, indeed, the enemy. It was an act; it was all an act. That simpering smile and girlish giggle were a mask. Harriet had to see through it, though she did not have proper control of her Legilimency yet to risk it. Madam Irene explained that too obvious an attempt to read someone's mind could be detected even without Occlumency being employed. This was certainly not going to be as easy as Harriet thought.

Harriet was still having trouble adjusting to the new work-out regimen that Captain Kane was putting them through. Harriet knew it would be useful, but for what? She didn't need it to cast spells as far as she knew, and she no longer had Quidditch, though most of what they were doing wouldn't be helpful for Quidditch, either.

Playing a Seeker on a Quidditch team was much more a mental sport than a physical one. It was about keeping track of the score in your head while watching for the elusive Snitch. You had to keep your mind on the Bludgers as well, and what the other team's Seeker was doing. Harriet had a _Firebolt_ , the fastest racing broom ever made, but even a clever Seeker could outdo a faster Seeker. At the Quidditch World Cup, Viktor Krum had out-flown the Irish team's Seeker with many fancy tricks and feints despite the Irish Seeker also flying a _Firebolt_.

Harriet had to admit that the more the reality of being taken off the Quidditch team sank in, the more it was dragging down her spirits. The final blow in that regard came that evening. Harriet was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room with Ronnie when Kieran came in from Quidditch practice with a grim look on his face. He awkwardly told Harriet that they had an emergency try-out session and Ginny had made the cut as Harriet's replacement.

Harriet wasn't sure how to feel about this. On the one hand, she was happy for Ginny finally having a chance to stand out, while still having time to practice before the first match against Slytherin in November. On the other hand, it now made it even less likely that Harriet was going to be able to return to the team, even if Umbridge and Professor Weasley cleared her.

Ginny did not turn up while Harriet was there. George said she was afraid to face Harriet. She had wanted to try out for a Chaser, George explained, but he and Fred both insisted she try for Seeker as a 'just in case'. Angelina insisted that Harriet was the better Seeker between the two, but Ginny was head and shoulders above the rest who'd tried out.

Harriet left the common room after that. She needed some peace to think and process. As she exited the main doors from the entrance hall, something did happen that lifted her spirits tremendously.

A little black and white streak practically fell from the sky and collided with Harriet. She felt back in her surprise, and after regaining her senses looked down to see a tiny (which was saying something) puffin sitting in her lap, cooing contentedly and holding a letter in its oversized beak.

"Obelix!" Harriet cried, taking the letter and cuddling the little bird tightly.

The gruff little bird, usually stand-offish, responded by nuzzling his little face against Harriet's cheek, cooing out little puffin-purrs.

"You found him?" Harriet asked, holding out the little seabird.

Obelix gave out a long, high-pitched growl that Harriet took as a yes. She set him down beside her and opened the letter at once. The sight of Finn's handwriting made her glow inside, though she was taken aback at just how thick the folded paper inside was.

 _Harriet,_

 _Thank you for the letters. They made the last couple days so much nicer, though I'm doing okay overall, I think. I'm getting a lot better at reading and writing. I don't misspell words nearly as much._

 _Sebastian has been helping lots. Finally getting used to his catness. Also getting on grand with little Snickers. We played checkers yesterday. He was disappointed at first that I got all the rules right away and then beat him the first match. I let him win the next couple after that. I had to. The look on his little face just broke my heart._

 _Sebastian says it's a side-effect of my memory loss. My 'memory-banks' are clear so that I can learn everything new and fresh really quickly, just like a little kid, but I'm more mature and focused, so it 'sticks' better._

 _I think I'm making friends around here. There's this one guy, in particular, David, who has taken a liking to me. Super nice, and a bit weird, but in a fun way. A Brit, and a wizard, says he went to Rathlin once upon a time._

 _He's helping me work on my guitar and piano, but also helping me with my songwriting. He gave me a couple of records. Mind-blowing stuff. He writes stories in his songs. This one he's got about some bloke named Major Tom is just beautiful and haunting and sad and just speaks to me, but also like his one Ziggy Stardust._

 _Speaking of sad, is it weird if I feel like I miss you, already? I mean, we knew each other before, but weirdly we just met. I don't want to seem sad and lame, but you've done more for me than anyone since my memories were taken and just thinking of you makes me smile. So much. I really hope you're doing okay in school. Keep an eye out for my brother. Your dad brought me letters from him and all the rest. It's why I didn't write yesterday. It was a lot to take in._

 _Colm's letter just about destroyed me. I have to get to him. I have to see him. Your dad seemed vague about when that might happen. Could you talk to him?_

 _There was also some serious confusion when I got attacked by a puffin. They're not really natural here, so we were all really confused at first. It kept trying to land on my shoulder or cuddle against my feet and attacked anyone who got near me. Eventually, Sebastian pointed out that I was a Rathlin student and most Rathlin students use seabirds instead of owls, and the little guy's probably mine. Is this right? And if so, what's his name? He's starting to get annoyed with me over not knowing. I keep calling him 'bud' or 'mate' and he gets annoyed and keeps his back to me. The one time I called him 'little guy' he bit me._

 _Anyway, hand's starting to cramp. Haven't written this much in a long time. I can't wait to see you again. Your dad said there's something called a 'Hogsmeed weekend' coming up and you can come visit then. That's going to be a rough wait._

 _Oh, here's a poem I've been writing with a bit of David's help. He lent me a couple of dictionaries, including one that focuses on rhymes. He wants me to start on poems, then work up to songs. He said I should start off doing something called 'free verse'. It doesn't have a title yet. I guess that makes sense. (Sorry if it's kind of long. I agonised over it all Monday, then Tuesday David told me to write about my experiences first. It just flowed from there.)_

 _I woke alone and aimless_

 _My own name I could not guess_

 _A sea of noise was closing in_

 _I screamed aloud just to drown the din_

 _People gaped, people gasped_

 _I paid no mind, running past_

 _An hour I ran, panting and gasping_

 _At long last I broke, collapsing_

 _My stomach roared, demanding to be fed_

 _My body ached, crying for bed_

 _Fear was my world; fear held my mind_

 _Clear were my eyes, but my thoughts blind_

 _I could only wander, begging for aid_

 _Was told to 'feck off', and could only obey_

 _Then from a shop, there came a song_

 _To it, my heart, said 'we belong.'_

 _Twas a song of a star; a maiden most fair_

 _I began to sing it, to quell my despair_

 _Folk stopped and listened, giving me coin_

 _I used them to eat, till the Star I'd join_

 _Words gained meanings, driving me on_

 _Forwards I tarried before they were gone_

 _None knew the Star; they all thought me mad_

 _Till I would sing, and their faces grew sad_

 _The Star was a whisper, a nag on my mind_

 _Then I met Travellers who said 'put it behind.'_

 _They taught me to live; they taught me to hunt_

 _But ever and on the Star came to front_

 _They brought me in, made me one of their own_

 _They gave me their faith, which cut to my bone_

 _But sinner was I; demonic imposter_

 _They cast me out while calling me 'monster.'_

 _Alone again in the cruel world was I_

 _I had nothing but wasn't ready to die_

 _I got in a fight over food to survive_

 _A dark man saw me, said he'd keep me alive_

 _I 'just had to fight' was all he proffered_

 _A way out of hell I thought I'd been offered_

 _I threw myself in, made my body strong_

 _Yet I couldn't help feel something was wrong_

 _I fought, and I trained, my body in pain_

 _And while I was drained, I had nothing to gain_

 _I had food and a bed, but success would be far_

 _And none of it got me closer to the Star_

 _I wanted to leave, but they told me no_

 _They had money to make so I couldn't go_

 _So, I stopped fighting, sat down in protest_

 _They began to beat me, more of hell's tests_

 _At last, I fled, began to wander anew_

 _But my time in hell had tainted my views_

 _There was no Star, it all was a lie_

 _At long last, I felt ready to die_

 _Then a man came, and he promised relief_

 _The look in his eyes was one of such grief_

 _I couldn't believe, who was this guy?_

 _Fearfully so, I decked his eye._

 _He vanished with a bang, confirming my fears_

 _I would never leave hell; I sank into tears_

 _Then he returned, he came back again_

 _He came with another, and I feared further pain_

 _I lashed out at the demons, tempting me more_

 _They hit me with light, and I remembered no more_

 _I woke on a bed, in a beautiful place_

 _For the first time in months, I felt peace's embrace_

 _A woman came, spoke gently and kind_

 _Calmed my turmoil, and settled my mind_

 _She said someone was coming I'd be happy to see_

 _Someone caring and sweet who was looking for me_

 _There was a knock on the door, and I opened it slow_

 _Nothing could have ever prepared me for the blow_

 _There stood the Star, the one I'd long sought_

 _She'd become an angel, my stomach in knots_

 _Then the fear returned, was this all a trick?_

 _I had to flee; my mind became thick_

 _Then she took my hand; she took away the fear_

 _I finally felt safe, just by having her near_

 _She spoke to me softly, her smile at the ready_

 _Slowly and surely my mind became steady_

 _She gave me a look I'd never seen before_

 _When I looked in her eyes, my heart would soar_

 _How did this happen? How could this be?_

 _What could this angel possibly see?_

 _Who was I before, who had I been?_

 _At long last came hope; my soul could sing_

 _Her hair is so black; it pulls me in_

 _Kissed by pure life the tone of her skin_

 _Eyes of emeralds piercing my heart_

 _Her every inch the purest of art_

 _She showed me magic, showed me who I was_

 _Gave me direction, a purpose, a cause_

 _Now she's left for her own trials_

 _I wait for her now and her smiles_

 _I'll see you, angel, when the time comes again_

 _Your smiles and laughter I long to obtain_

 _Be brave, dear angel, stay true to you_

 _Here I await, my own work to do_

 _A wait I can stand, for now I know_

 _There's a star at the end who makes my heart glow_

 _Sorry again that went on so long. David laughed (but I think in a good way?) when he saw it. Just so you know how much even the little time we spent together has already meant to me, and how much it's helped me. I have a purpose now. I know there was a me before this. Everything's going to be alright._

 _Love,_

 _Finn_

Tears were in Harriet's eyes. She folded the letter and poem and put them back in the envelope. She rose slowly, still holding the little puffin. She continued on to the Ursula House dorm. Finn was waiting for her. She was his goal. She meant something.

Her tears cleared, and her smile returned. It was hard, but it would be worth it. It would be worth it because he was worth it.

* * *

Finally, Friday arrived. Harriet had been looking more forward to this Friday than any she could remember. Her week back at Hogwarts had been marked by something Harriet never remembered truly feeling at Hogwarts before.

She was lonely.

She barely had time to speak to her friends all week. Hermione and Marcus had Prefect duties, while Hermione also had lacrosse and Marcus had football with Ronnie. Kieran had Quidditch. Scott and Dora were in different houses, and so she mostly saw them at meals. Outside of that was the mountains of homework that the teachers were piling on to prepare them for their O.W.L.s. Stacked on top of that was the nightly Occlumency lessons with Madam Irene.

Harriet was also afraid to spend time with Fern in case she let something slip about Finn that got to Umbridge. She was afraid to spend time with Colm or any of Finn's other friends in case that made Umbridge suspicious. When all was said and done, Harriet did almost nothing all week but wake up, eat, go to class, study, then go back to her private room and sleep. With this schedule, how was she going to finish her classes, let alone expose Umbridge for what she'd done?

Harriet was finding some distractions to keep her mind off things. In particular, she'd read all of Wengshuk's book, twice, and had started a third. She was studying it more closely than any textbook she'd ever been given before. Wengshuk had a way of explaining everything that was easy for someone unversed in military terminology to understand. It was more as though he'd written it for the layperson than as a strategy guide. Not only that, but she couldn't help but sense sadness and regret as she read the book. The general was writing from experience, and regret all in one.

The most unlikely was proving to be Captain Kane's Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. While the subject had always been Harriet's best and favourite, she had been a little taken aback at first by his unorthodox teaching methods that were more akin to what Harriet imagined muggle boot camp to be like than an actual class.

However, by that Friday, Harriet lived for the class. There was an odd satisfaction in the way her body burned afterwards. While she recalled Madam Irene's dire warnings, she couldn't help but feel an odd kinship with the Captain. He understood what hardly any of the other students did.

The prime example from earlier in that day had come from Dean Thomas.

"What does any of this have to do with anything?" Dean had complained openly. "We're going to learn how to Apparate next year, or we can take brooms, why do we have to run? What does this have to do with defending against the Dark Arts?"

Captain Kane had apparently been ready for the question.

"Barriers can be placed against Apparition," the Captain replied. "Just as this school has. Follow me, class. I'll give a bit more practical example."

The class all started after him at once as he led them around the side of the castle. He stopped and pointed towards Hagrid's vacant hut.

"That's an enemy pillbox," he explained. "That's a type of hardened fortification. It's thick concrete, strong enough to withstand most magical bombardment, has a supply-line to it, and anti-apparition defences. How do you take it?"

The class was silent.

Harriet glanced around. The answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Potter."

Harriet jumped.

"Run, sir," she replied automatically. "Charge, I mean. Like towards the pillbox."

"Exactly," the Captain smiled. "You have to run. You make a charge. You can make it under suppressing fire, but one way or another you have to get to that pillbox to take it out."

"But people will die," Lavender said in a little voice.

"It's war. If it's not your enemy dying, it's probably you," the Captain shrugged. "That being the case, you have to get across the field as quickly as possible. Now, you can ride a horse… I myself was in the cavalry… but while you're faster, you're also a bigger target. So, the army trains you to be strong and fast. You have to get across that field with as much equipment as you can."

"Why can't you just last it out?" Jackson asked. "Or sneak in by night? Take them by surprise?"

"Good questions," the Captain smiled. "Potter, you've obviously read Wengshuk—" Harriet blushed that the captain recognised that "—I'm sure you can answer."

Harriet thought. "If you sit for too long you give the enemy time to either escape or counter-attack you… and sneak attacks have to be coordinated with a full infantry assault anyway."

"And why, according to Wengshuk, is infantry needed? Why would you need to get the infantry across?"

"You need people to hold positions gained," Harriet answered. "You need people to move supplies, patrol roads, keep the peace, repel counter-attacks…"

"Excellent. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Excellently answered all around."

Harriet glowed a little inside. The class was mostly silent.

"The enemy isn't moving, the enemy is sitting and waiting," Captain Kane returned his attention to the whole class, still pointing at Hagrid's hut. "You, on the other hand, have to run across that field as fast as you can, firing as you go to suppress their curses, doing your best not to get hit yourself, and once you get there, you have to have the strength left to drive them out or kill them, sometimes hand-to-hand."

The class remained deathly silent.

"That's why we train the body as well as the mind," the Captain said. "You need to know what you're doing and have the stamina and strength to do it. War is mental and physical. You have one without the other, and you lose."

The Captain checked his watch. "Only got five minutes left. "You can all head to the showers. Class dismissed for the day. Think about that."

The class remained quiet as a mouse as it began filing away towards the changing rooms in the Quidditch stadium.

"Potter, a word?" the Captain requested.

"I'll catch you up," Harriet called to her friends, turning back to the Captain.

The captain's stone eyes were studying Harriet's as she walked up to him.

"How are you feeling after your week off?" he asked.

Harriet's eyebrows raised in surprise. She'd certainly not expected that question.

"I'm doing okay," Harriet replied, cautiously.

"Good," Captain Kane nodded. "Glad to have you back in class. And nice to see you throwing yourself into it. My sister's always spoken highly of you, and you haven't disappointed."

Harriet was sure she was blushing but hoped she wasn't.

"I just have a little request for you," Captain Kane continued.

His eyes quickly scanned the area.

"Be careful."

"Sir?"

"About everything this year," Captain Kane continued. He was now acting casual, his hands in his pockets, looking out over the grounds. "I know your reputation. I know you're not going to take anything lying down. You know about what happened at Rathlin. You know that Umbridge is at the heart of all of it."

"How do you know…?" Harriet blinked.

"Because I know a lot," the Captain said stiffly. "I'm a spy. It's my job."

Harriet stared. Fear began creeping into her heart and mind.

"And yes, I know he's been found," Captain Kane said, still acting perfectly casual. "I know he's safe, and we're satisfied with that."

"Who's 'we'?" Harriet asked, her suspicion and mistrust rising.

"The people who're trying to set things right," Captain Kane replied with maddening vagueness.

Captain Kane looked down at Harriet. "He's safe, and that's what matters. He'll get better then he can give his story. We're not the enemy, Miss Potter. We're not monsters. It's easy to try and beat the enemy by lowering yourself to his standards, but what would Wengshuk say about that?"

Harriet scrolled through her memory-banks quickly, and the answer came to her. She recited it by heart.

"As it is always best to have the physical high ground in combat, it is important in warfare to always keep the moral high-ground. The enemy may win small victories with underhanded tactics, but the moral high-ground gives you the strategic asset of allies and gives your soldiers both something to live and die for. If you act more trustworthy, your friends are more likely to stand at your side, giving you an advantage of numbers, and your soldiers gain an advantage of righteousness, knowing they are fighting for the 'right' side."

"On the damned money," Captain Kane said and gave Harriet a tiny semblance of a smile.

Harriet said nothing. Her mind was whirling, feeling a little lost.

"Incidentally, my sister's a little worried about you," Captain Kane said.

"Oh…?"

Captain Kane nodded. "Says you used to talk to her more. Think she thinks she did something."

"Not at all!" Harriet exclaimed. "I've just… there's so much going on…"

Captain Kane simply nodded again. "I was sure, but… well, there'll always be a bit of 'big brother' hiding somewhere in here."

Captain Kane tapped his temple.

"Still… think you might want to some more," Captain Kane continued. "She looks up to you. Says lots of students around here do, no matter what the papers say."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"I think you'd do best to have more friends, anyway," the Captain said. "The more allies, the more support."

Harriet nodded.

"Get along then, Potter," the Captain said. "Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Harriet contemplated Captain Kane's words long and hard. She needed allies. Sirius had said much the same. She could certainly hang out with Rachel and Tori more, or she would if they weren't always busy with cheer practice. It seemed as though everyone had something extra to do but her.

However, Harriet was thinking about someone else in particular. Someone she'd become very good friends with over the summer but now felt she was slipping away.

Fern.

Harriet did miss Fern. She was a laugh like Ronnie and Dora, but could have Hermione's empathy, and shared Harriet's sense of adventure.

 _The moral high ground_.

Harriet thought about that. Was that what Umbridge was doing? She was smarming up to all these students, especially those like Fern, to give herself the moral high ground? If she was, Harriet hated her even more.

Two can play at that game, Harriet thought. And what's more, Harriet wouldn't be putting on an act. She just had to keep being Fern's friend. Sure, she had to be extra careful not to let anything slip about Finn until she was sure Fern was out from under Umbridge's spell, but Umbridge wanted Fern and other students as pawns, while Harriet just wanted a good friend back and safe.

She would have to be careful. If Fern was as deep under Umbridge's spell as her friends thought, this wasn't going to be as easy as just hanging out again. Harriet would have to be understanding. It was part of the follow-up section to Wengshuk's discussion of the moral high ground she'd gone over with Captain Kane.

" _A key to victory is the denial of allies to your opponent. One can do this militarily, by defeating those allies, but far more effective is to win them to your side. A player on the field unable to play is an asset to no one. Yet simply saying you have the moral high ground is not enough. You must demonstrate, and you must empathise. You must show that you understand them. You must show you understand them better than their present allies."_

That made sense. Harriet couldn't be Fern's friend and attack Umbridge. Not openly. Not until she got Fern to recognise Harriet cared more for her than Umbridge did. This wasn't about what Umbridge did. Not directly. This was about getting her friend back.

And so, Saturday morning, Harriet acted. She headed down to the Ursula House common room. Saturday was the day Ursula House students stayed in and had a day of togetherness. All under the watchful eye of Umbridge, of course.

The common room was mostly empty at the moment. The handful of students there gave Harriet curious looks, but soon lost interest and resumed playing Exploding Snap.

Harriet sat in a corner. She had her book with her, casually reading while she waited. The room steadily filled, and finally, she recognised a face. It was Krystelle.

Krystelle noticed Harriet and started over. Harriet felt her panic rise. If Fern saw Harriet talking to Krystelle, she'd be suspicious. Harriet gave Krystelle a serious look and a little shake of her head.

"Later," she mouthed, trying to smile at Krystelle to let her know it was okay.

Fortunately, Krystelle seemed to take the hint. She looked confused but gave Harriet a small nod and went to sit in another corner instead. One by one, Krystelle's other friends showed. Harriet felt a little bit of turmoil when Colm entered. He also saw Harriet, but Krystelle called him over, sounding quite insistent. Colm had a sad look but joined Krystelle all the same.

Harriet couldn't talk to them. She couldn't do anything suspicious. While Captain Kane might know about Finn, Harriet couldn't take any chances of the Ministry finding out. Least of all, Umbridge.

 _What's she doing here?_

 _Thought she was just here because she's a weirdo?_

Harriet slowly closed her eyes. The room was getting full enough that other students' thoughts were starting to intrude on her.

 _Great,_ Harriet thought, _I'm an outcast here, too_.

"Harriet?"

Harriet opened her eyes. Fern was walking over, looking confused but pleased to see her. Harriet smiled in relief.

"Hey, you," Harriet said, closing her book. "Was waiting for you."

"For me?" Fern asked.

Fern's cheeks pinkened, but she smiled.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "Wondering if you'd like to just hang out today… you know, like we did over the summer."

Fern's cheeks went fully red.

"Oh, um… I… don't know if I can… it's Saturday…"

"I'm sure Umbridge wouldn't mind," Harriet replied.

Almost on cue, Umbridge entered the room.

"Well good _morning_ my lovely children."

"Good morning, Dolores!" the students all said at once.

Harriet's stomach churned a little at the wave of happiness that washed over her mind from the other students. This woman had hurt their friends, and yet here they were. Harriet did her best to ignore the glowing look on Fern's face, yet she did notice Krystelle and the rest. Their smiles were forced and did not spread to their eyes.

However, it was not going to be that easy. Umbridge noticed Harriet straightaway.

"Hello, Miss Potter," she said in her simpering voice. "You have decided to join us?"

Harriet thought fast. "I-I have," Harriet said, glancing around, trying to act more like she was anxious about all the people watching her. "I just… if I'm going to be staying here, I figured… I should… well…"

"That's quite alright, dear," Umbridge said.

She walked over, taking an awkwardly long time on her squat little legs, and gently took one of Harriet's hands in her pudgy ones. Harriet did her best not to cringe. She could still hear Umbridge's voice calling Finn's name to be Obliviated.

"You're perfectly welcome to join us," Umbridge continued. "We're a loving home with open arms, aren't we my lovelies?"

"Yes, Dolores," the students all replied enthusiastically.

Harriet felt a distinct chill. The students who mere minutes ago had been watching her with suspicion were now looking at her as though she were a most honoured guest. The switch had been terrifying.

Harriet glanced into the other corner. Holly and Krystelle both had significant looks on their faces, clearly trying to tell her: 'see what we mean?'

"Since it is your first time, you may just sit and relax, Harriet, dear," Umbridge said.

Harriet tried not to wince to hear Umbridge refer to her by her first name as though they were friends.

The day began with a 'sandwich' where every student had to say something good about their week, something bad, and then something good again. As they went, Harriet noticed a pattern. The first good was always something about a class. The bad was almost always about how annoying Professor Weasley was as a transfiguration teacher, and the second good was about something nice Umbridge did for them.

The tales ranged from how much a counselling session helped, to how well she helped them with their homework. On and on it went. As it did, more worry filled Harriet's mind. This wasn't going to be easy. Nothing close to it. How did you help people who clearly didn't think they needed it?

As that session finished nearly two hours later, during which she'd struggled to keep awake after the initial shock of what she was hearing wore off, Harriet approached Umbridge with Fern.

"Hello, Dolores," Fern said smiling. "As you know from our counselling sessions, Harriet and I became really good friends."

"Of course, dear," Umbridge nodded, smiling her most toadish smile.

"Well, we haven't had time to see each other much since classes started and… I was wondering if we could maybe go for a walk in the grounds together this afternoon? Just to catch up?"

For the briefest of seconds, Umbridge's smile faltered. Harriet felt a twinge of apprehension and suspicion. Inside, Harriet smirked. So, Umbridge wasn't using Occlumency? She probably didn't think a student could do such things. She was safe here in her little lair.

"Just for a couple of hours," Fern insisted.

Harriet was touched. Fern really seemed to want to spend time with Harriet, even though this clearly was against the rules.

"I…" Umbridge's smile returned. "You know, I don't see why not, my dear. Just so long as you are back for your counselling session this afternoon."

"Of course, Dolores," Fern beamed.

She took Harriet's hand and almost dragged her from the building. Harriet only had a second to give Krystelle and Holly and the rest an attempt at a smile as she passed. Harriet wasn't sure where this was going to go, or how it was going to help against Umbridge, but having someone to talk to and hang out with was going to be an excellent improvement.

* * *

Having Fern to hang out with once more was considerable relief, but still, Harriet did not feel complete. Something was still wrong. Something was missing.

Fern wasn't able to be around all the time. Their different class schedules limited their hang-out times considerably. Not only that, but Umbridge had begun scheduling 'extra' counselling sessions for Fern, which Harriet was sure were attempts to keep Harriet from influencing Fern too much.

The only thing truly getting Harriet through was Finn's letters.

 _Dear Harriet,_

She did wish he'd start calling her 'Dove' again.

 _Life here continues to bide fine. It's getting a little boring though. Sebastian keeps talking to me about how memories work. Magical copies of memories, anyway. How we can see inside it as though we're really there. It sounds amazing, but I'd really rather actually see into one._

 _Obelix is doing fine. Your dad said it'd be too risky to keep using him to send letters and that he'll keep delivering the letters for us. And he solemnly swears he will not give in to the temptation to read them._

Harriet had giggled at that wording. She was sure that had been verbatim how Dad had said it. It was almost the same password used to access The Marauders' Map, which Dad had helped make along with her birth father, Remus, and Sirius.

 _David is still a great help. But it's not just him. Mr and Mrs Weasley are here all the time. Mr Weasley keeps teaching me about the Muggle world or at least trying to. Really, I think he just likes having someone to talk Muggle stuff with. Mrs Weasley fusses all the time and keeps trying to 'fatten me up' because I'm 'so skinny'._

That made Harriet laugh loudly. That was completely like both the Weasleys. She was touched they were giving Finn so much care. He hadn't had true parent figures, as far as Harriet knew, since his own parents went to prison.

Even if Finn had not yet taken to calling her 'Dove', there was one aspect of every letter that made Harriet's heart flutter. Each ended with a little poem, and: _Love, Finn_.

Despite the almost lackadaisical aspect of life at Hogwarts, it was not without rough moments. On Wednesday afternoon she and Fern were walking in the grounds, enjoying the sunshine when one of Harriet's least favourite people appeared.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two loveliest Veela in the school?" schmoozed the voice of Blaise Zabini from behind them.

"Get lost, Zabini," Harriet said without turning.

Harriet felt Fern's eyes on hers, and also felt a wave of anger growing that she recognised was not her own.

"Zabini…?" Fern said, slowly turning.

Fern's voice was silky and smooth, yet Harriet felt danger.

"It's a name you'll hear often, I'm sure," Zabini said confidently.

"I'm sure," Fern replied.

She was still smiling, but Harriet could sense the burning behind her eyes. Harriet recalled the other day when Ronnie leapt to Harriet's defence against Parvati and Lavender. Ronnie had been more boisterous and forward with her anger, yet somehow Fern felt much more dangerous.

"My mother modelled for your agency once upon a time," Blaise said smiling. "I'm sure you two would get along fine."

"You're such a charmer," Fern said, her voice full of flowery irony. "you want to take me home to mother already."

Blaise's face fell. He was starting to cotton on, Harriet could tell.

Fern, sensing the jig was up, dropped the pretence. "Yes, I have heard of you, Blaise Zabini. I've heard a lot about you. I heard how you cornered Harriet on the train here. I heard how you've harassed her before. Did you know she was almost raped last summer? I'm sure that made an awesome impression for someone genuinely interested in Harriet as a person to give. Which wouldn't be you, because you don't. You see people like Harriet and me like baubles to wear on your arm. You think your good looks and confidence get you anything you want."

Zabini's eyes were narrowing further.

"You prey on people who're alone and want attention, so you can manipulate them into being your little toys. Well, guess what? I'm not alone, neither is Harriet, and neither of us want your attention. So you're going to leave both of us alone from now one."

Zabini's eyes remained narrowed, but a sneer slowly curled his lips.

"Is that right? And just what are you going to do about it? You're a walking skeleton who went to a school that barely teaches magic. Why should I possibly be afraid of you, mouthy?"

Fern's lips curled. "Because while Harriet isn't a talker, she is a badarse who, I have on good authority, could kick your smug arse with magic in an instant if she wanted. On top of that, I'll tell her dad, who's an ex-Auror and her friend Remus Lupin… you remember him, I'm sure. Maybe he'll just forget to lock himself away some full moon and find himself in your dear mother's neighbourhood?"

Blaise looked dumbstruck. His smile was gone, but then to Harriet's surprise, it slowly returned.

"Damn," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You'd have made a great Slytherin had you come here, Mantovani. That was cold…"

Blaise kept chuckling, before finally turning and walking away. Fern had her hand on her wand, watching him go. Her eyes were boring into the back of Zabini's head, and Harriet could tell she was contemplating cursing him into oblivion.

"He's not worth it," Harriet said, putting a hand on Fern's arm.

The touch calmed Fern at once. Her shoulders dropped, and she looked distinctly ashamed of herself.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be; he deserves all of it," Harriet soothed.

"I just… I remember hearing about what happened to you that night… and I remember all those who preyed on me when I was little, and he's _just_ like them…"

Fern clenched her fists again. "People who'll do anything to get what they want, no matter who they hurt… like the people who took Finn…"

Harriet's insides contracted. She still couldn't tell Fern. There was still too much at stake.

"Has your dad… have…" Fern fumbled for words, not looking at Harriet.

Harriet shook her head. She couldn't open her mouth to speak.

"I'm worried about Colm," Fern said. "He's been acting weird, lately. He was so upset, and suddenly he's been… smiling. I worry he's forgetting… something's happening to people in our house, and I can't figure out what. I can't remember what happened that night, properly. I could. I'm sure… I could remember it all right up until the night we came here…"

Harriet stared at Fern. Her mind was trying to process it all. Even Fern was noticing that something was wrong? Perhaps she was not so lost a cause after all?

Fern took a calming breath. She narrowed her eyes looking past Harriet. Harriet followed her gaze and saw the stooped form of Queenie approaching.

"Hello, Harriet, dear," Queenie hailed her as she neared. "Are you ready for your lessons?"

"Yes, Queenie," Harriet smiled.

 _The poor girl…_

 _She's had a hard time, too…_

"You must be Fern," Queenie said holding out a hand.

"I am," Fern replied, shaking Queenie's hand.

 _So many blank spaces…_

"Harriet here has told me plenty about you," Queenie said kindly. "A strong, good soul; takes no crap from anyone… just like my sister," Queenie winked.

Fern looked deeply flattered.


	29. Something's Wrong

**Chapter 29**

 **Something's Wrong**

* * *

"The boy has a way with words..."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

 _Harriet laughed. It wasn't in character, but she couldn't help it._

" _No fair!" Finn shouted from behind her._

 _They were in Mountain Home. Finn was chasing her up and down the halls. Harriet had the advantage; she knew the house like the back of her hand. Though she would let him catch her._

 _Eventually._

 _Harriet slid around a corner into the living room, skidding easily on the smooth hardwood. She was almost to the second entrance when a hulking form loomed in front of her._

" _Ah-hah!" Finn laughed triumphantly._

 _Harriet shrieked with fright at the surprise. Finn towered over her, holding up a blanket behind him like a massive cape, making him look even larger. Harriet tried to stop but skidded right into his arms. He cackled playfully, pretend tackling her down to the floor._

" _Rawwwwwwwwr!" Finn growled hungrily._

" _FINN!" Harriet squealed wriggling in his grasp._

" _No Finn! Me monster! Me keep bootiful pwincess!"_

 _Harriet giggled louder as Finn kept her pulled tight in his arms. He was so strong, his body warm from the chase and the big blanket. She felt his breath on her neck. Her giggle quickly became a moan._

 _She heard Finn snigger into her ear. "Uh oh…"_

" _I think that's my line," Harriet replied._

 _Finn chuckled again. "Cheeky."_

 _She twisted around to face him, nuzzling her forehead against his neck. He stroked her hair. Harriet wanted it. She wanted him. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted his ropes._

 _Yet she couldn't. Because more than that, she wanted this, right here and now. She wanted to be in his arms. Safe here, forever. She looked into Finn's eyes. They were blue and deep. So deep, going on forever. Forever, and ever, a long hallway. Never ending._

 _No, the hallway had an end. A big, black door. She knew that door. She wanted to get through that door. She had to get through that door._

Harriet grunted. She opened her eyes looking up at the darkness that was the ceiling above her. It was a dream again. A stupid dream.

She'd been getting them more and more frequently. She couldn't remember the first part, just that it was happy. So very happy.

She just remembered the corridor. The corridor towards the Department of Mysteries that ended in the black door.

It was Voldemort, again. Harriet groaned, rubbing her forehead. Madam Irene was going to see that dream, no doubt. She was going to see it and know Harriet wasn't making progress on her Occlumency. Madam Irene was harsh enough. Harriet wasn't looking forward to the telling off she was likely to get.

It was Friday, the twenty-ninth of September. For the last few days, she'd had only one thing on her mind. The second weekend of October, the fourteenth, was going to be the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year.

Harriet buried her face in her hands. She was trying. She was trying so hard. Every night she would lie there, forcing her mind to clear, practising her breathing exercises, trying to relax. She worked hard to think of happy things; things that would be hard for Voldemort to understand.

It was no use. Night after night, she visited that corridor. It never failed. At least she hadn't gotten any other visions, lately. Not since she saw his propaganda mill.

Harriet put on her glasses and lit the oil lamp over her bed. She looked around her lonely little room. It felt smaller every day. What she would give to hear Ronnie snoring again.

DIDS hissed as the light woke him.

"Oh, relax," Harriet mumbled. "You sleep all day, anyway…"

She rose off the bed and went to her desk. She pulled out her ink, a quill, and some parchment.

 _Dear Finn,_

 _It's early and just thinking of you. Worrying about you. I can't wait to see you._

The parchment crackled as Harriet wadded it up and threw it in the bin. She pondered it and took it back out. She couldn't leave anything relating to Finn lying about. What if Umbridge came snooping around in here while Harriet was in class? She stuffed it in her bag, making a note to give it to Marcus to destroy later.

She leaned on her desk, thinking hard. What did Lord Voldemort want in the Department of Mysteries? Why didn't he ever enter? Did Harriet just wake up too soon? Maybe he'd never been in there before. She supposed even Lord Voldemort couldn't visualise something that he'd never seen before.

Harriet realised she was sweating. She wiped her brow with the hem of her nightshirt. She got up and went to her window. It was getting colder outside. The window had condensation around the edges of the glass. Harriet leaned her forehead against the glass, and at once the cool soothed her head.

She opened her eyes, looking out the window into the grounds. It was still dark, but the moon was still out and nearly full. She felt a pang of sympathy for Remus. He would have to lock himself away.

Harriet looked down at the sill. There were fingerprints on the outer pane of glass in the morning dew.

Harriet nearly jumped out of her skin. How were there fingerprints there? Why? Was someone spying on her?

Harriet looked out into the grounds her eyes narrowed. She could see nothing except the castle, yet she _felt_ something. There was something out there. Something was watching her. She knew it. She just knew it.

She yanked the curtains shut. She backed away from the window, breathing heavily.

What was going on?

Harriet sank onto the chair by the window. She had to have imagined it. It was still early in the morning. Maybe she was still dreaming? Or more likely having a nightmare. She pinched her arm, hard. "Ow!" She hissed. No, she was definitely awake.

Harriet stood and gently drew back the curtain. There was still no one out there that she could see. She picked up her wand, pointing it out at the grounds.

" _Lumos,"_ Harriet whispered, though she wasn't sure why she was keeping her voice down.

The light shone out into the moonlit grounds. She swept it back and forth, scanning everything she could. There was nothing out there.

" _Nox,"_ Harriet said, lowering her wand.

As she did, she looked back down at the fingerprints in the dew.

They were gone. The sill had been wiped clean.

Harriet's eyes snapped open. DIDS hissed in alarm as he was rolled off her pillow. Harriet sat up, flailing a bit in surprise under her covers.

She was back in bed. How was she back in bed? Her scar was tingling as it always did after a Voldemort vision or dream. Harriet leaned against her wall, panting heavily as she came back to her senses. She'd still been dreaming. That must have been it.

She flung back the covers and hurried to her window. The sill was dew-covered. There were no finger marks there. It had all been a dream. Harriet rubbed her forehead. Her scar was still tingling.

Fear began rising in Harriet. Had that been Lord Voldemort putting a vision in her head? Was he aware of the connection at last?

Harriet sank into her desk chair. There was a little scratching at her ankle that made her start. She looked down and saw DIDS looking up at her, pawing at her ankle with his little, clawed foot.

She bent down and scooped up the little toy dragon. She didn't think she remembered DIDS ever acting like this before. The plastic dragon hopped up onto her shoulder. He buried himself in her hair and wrapped himself as best he could around her neck, cuddling up under her hair.

Harriet smiled softly in appreciation. DIDS was warm like a hot water bottle, soothing her. She reached up, rubbing his little head.

"Thanks, DIDS," Harriet said softly.

DIDS gave a little shiver and snuggled up tighter. Harriet looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. She felt some relief that she had a couple of hours left until needing to wake.

"Something's weird around here, DIDS," she mumbled.

DIDS snored.

* * *

Harriet tried to fight past the stitch in her side and the burning in her legs. She was fighting harder than she should, but for once she wanted to beat Rachel.

Harriet had given up on thinking she could compete with the taller students. Their legs were just too long. She could beat them in sprints at least, but the mile runs were too much for her to keep up, particularly with Ronnie, Tori, or Dean Thomas.

Rachel was just a few paces ahead. Harriet tried to muster a last second kick.

"That's it, catch her!" Captain Kane called, almost taunting in tone.

Harriet found it in herself to kick.

"She's gaining!" Captain Kane laughed, now spurring Rachel on.

Rachel took a little glance over her shoulder at Harriet gaining. Harriet could tell Rachel was just as winded as she was. Rachel also kicked. Harriet was close, but just not close enough. Rachel crossed the line a fraction of a second before Harriet. The pair collapsed, just past it, both panting heavily.

"None of that now," Captain Kane called across the grounds. "Up and walking. Cool down. Keep the muscles loose."

Harriet and Rachel both groaned. They wearily sat up and got to their shaky legs.

"Not that time," Rachel said, panting, her eyes twinkling.

"Almost," Harriet wheezed a little.

They started walking, both clutching side stitches. They had to do one more lap walking to 'cool down' before they could fully rest.

"You still run with your mom?" Rachel asked.

Harriet shook her head. "Haven't had time this year."

"You should start, or you're going to kill yourself," Rachel replied.

"Says you," Harriet mumbled.

Rachel giggled. "At least I'll have cheer to keep me fit."

Harriet twisted her lips, the sting of having lost Quidditch returning. That wasn't the only reason she tried so hard in fitness days in DADA. She found she slept better after a fitness day and didn't have so many dreams.

Rachel looked at her feet. "Sorry…"

Harriet sighed. "It's not your fault… Besides, we don't work out this hard for Quidditch anyway."

"But you probably wouldn't feel like you have to kill yourself to prove something…"

Harriet didn't say anything. She wanted to be mad, but Rachel had a point. In the afterglow of Finn's return, Harriet had been perfectly content with not being on Quidditch anymore. But day by day, the reality had sunk back in for her. Every time she saw the team heading out to practice, or laughing together at meals in the Great Hall, her jealousy and sense of loss rose.

"Have you thought of joining any other teams?" Rachel offered. "Like… football, or…"

Harriet thought. She hadn't really.

"Maybe you should?" Rachel said. "It'd help you keep your mind off stuff?"

Harriet pursed her lips. That was exactly what she didn't want. She had Umbridge to deal with. She had Fern to free from her spell.

Harriet glanced towards the school. As always, Umbridge was standing in the entrance, watching them. Harriet shivered.

Umbridge hadn't given Harriet a break since she began hanging out with Fern. She was waiting in the Ursula House common room every night to greet Harriet when she returned. She always had tea ready, which Harriet always refused. She was sure there was something wrong with the tea. Likely _Veritaserum,_ as Professor Snape had often warned about.

Harriet averted her eyes from Umbridge.

"How is cheer going?" Harriet asked, changing the conversation a bit.

"It's going alright," Rachel replied, reluctantly.

"That good, huh?"

Rachel snorted a laugh. "We just don't have enough people. I mean there's me, Erica, some younger kids like Katy Tyler… we need a good flyer, though."

"A flyer?"

"Sorry, they're the ones who go up in the air."

Harriet blinked.

Rachel smiled a little. "Sorry, forget it's not such a big thing over here. Flyers get held or thrown up in the air during stunts."

"So, it's more than just kinda jumping up and down waving poms in the air?" Harriet asked half teasing, remembering the little group that had cheered her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Rachel scoffed. _"No!"_

"Sorry, just teasing."

Rachel sniffed. "I know. Erica's disappointed it's not going better. That's what everyone thinks it is."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay," Rachel replied.

They finished their lap. Harriet broke off to join her friends who were sitting with Kieran on the front step of the school. Harriet did her best to avoid looking at Umbridge as she neared. Umbridge did not seem to notice her. As always, her disapproving toady eyes were fixed on Captain Kane.

Harriet sat with her back to Umbridge. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. That was the woman who hurt Finn and so many others. That was the woman who was hurting Fern and Finn's brother. Harriet wasn't afraid of her. Harriet was doing her best to stop herself going for her wand and cursing Umbridge right there.

No, she had to keep a calm head. She took a deep breath and fell back on Wengshuk's writings. Wengshuk had once travelled amongst the other royal families he knew were plotting to overthrow his own family and wipe them out.

 _I found peace in strategic thinking._

Harriet could find it, too.

 _I walked amongst them. I got to know them. I could not be the aggressor._

Harriet could not give in, either. She had to learn control.

 _The effect was two-fold. I got to know them as people. I saw they were individuals who loved and laughed, bore children, made art, they were people just like me._

Was that what Harriet was afraid of? Getting to see Umbridge as a person? Rather than just the monster who attacked children?

 _I also saw the dark underside. I saw the contempt for my family and people. I saw people who smiled in my face while they prepared to kill me. And so, I treated them in kind._

Harriet had already seen the dark underside. She glanced sideways at Umbridge. Yes, she most certainly already knew the dark underside.

* * *

Harriet's prediction that Madam Irene would see the dream came true immediately.

"Sorry," Harriet said at once, lowering her head. "I _am_ trying…"

Madam Irene did not look or act disappointed. She said nothing at first. Harriet could feel Madam Irene studying her.

Madam Irene sat in her chair. Harriet slowly looked over at her out of the corner of her eye. Madam Irene's expression was not harsh, instead contemplative as she studied Harriet.

"No, I am not going to scold you, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene said. "I see you are trying."

 _Damn sight better than Professor Snape,_ Harriet thought, bitterly.

Madam Irene held her chin, thinking. "Imperative as this is, it is clear you are still a special case… this connection between you and Voldemort is far stronger than I'd thought."

Madam Irene gestured for Harriet to sit, too. Harriet obliged.

"The trouble is that scar," Madam Irene mused. "That strange connection you two have. Its strength even I had not anticipated…"

Madam Irene was starting to look deeply troubled. Or perhaps Harriet could just sense it with her Legilimency. Madam Irene's eyes did not look as stony as normal.

"This is going to be even more difficult because Sunday we will begin your Potions lessons. And as I have picked a rather difficult potion for you to begin working on, this is going to take some work."

Harriet said nothing. Madam Irene continued to contemplate, rubbing her chin.

"What potion?" Harriet asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Wolfsbane."

Harriet was glad she was not drinking, as she would have sprayed Madam Irene spitting it back out.

"The _Wolfsbane_ Potion?" Harriet asked, remembering the complicated, smoking potion that Professor Snape had made for Remus during her third year.

"The very same," Madam Irene replied.

"That's… that's like higher than N.E.W.T. isn't it?"

"It is," Madam Irene confirmed. "But I believe in you. Professor Snape has shown me your previous work. You have an aptitude for the subject, that is certain. However, I feel the awkward past that exists between you and Professor Snape has greatly hampered your efforts."

"Hard to put in much effort if he won't even acknowledge you," Harriet grumbled.

"Do not mumble, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene said.

"Sorry."

"I quite agree that Professor Snape is a bitter and childish man," Madam Irene continued. "He is an adult, and it is his responsibility to put his past behind him where children are concerned, especially as a teacher."

Harriet's respect for Madam Irene quadrupled at once.

"I believe under proper instruction you can be a great potioneer."

Harriet's cheeks were feeling very warm by that point. The pair fell silent. Harriet looked at the clock on the wall. They were only halfway through the lesson, and she was already exhausted. The lack of sleep was starting to get to her.

"We will not immediately begin brewing the potion," Madam Irene explained. "The first step shall be a field-trip of sorts."

Harriet tilted her head.

"The most important ingredient is fresh, moon-picked Wolfsbane," Madam Irene explained. "There should be ample amounts of it in the forest."

Harriet shivered, remembering all the unpleasant experiences she'd had there.

"Why… why the Wolfsbane Potion?" Harriet asked.

Madam Irene gave Harriet a slightly incredulous look.

"To help your friend Remus Lupin, of course," Madam Irene said.

Harriet blinked a couple times.

"It occurred to me quickly when overlooking the Order's ramshackle operation that no one has the time to care for him properly," Madam Irene explained. "And as I have to see to your proper education while also overseeing the rebuilding of my school and much of the Eastern Seaboard, by working it into our lessons, you can prove your own Potions skills to yourself, while also taking care of your friend."

Harriet nodded slowly.

"Now, we've had a little break, shall we get back to it?"

Harriet's eye twitched.

* * *

 _The door was so close. So close._

"Are you okay…?"

Harriet started. She recognised Nan's voice at once, but she hadn't heard her approach.

"Hey, yeah Nan," Harriet said, brushing her hair back from her face.

It was Wednesday afternoon. She was in the library. She must have fallen asleep while reading. Her Wengshuk book was open on the table before her.

She'd still been having trouble sleeping. Though it had only been three days since the last foray into Lord Voldemort's mind.

At least she thought so.

Harriet blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked up at Nan and gave her best smile. Nan didn't really return it, still looking at Harriet with worry.

Harriet sighed. "I'm okay, Nan, really…"

"No, you're not," Nan said, sitting beside Harriet.

Harriet didn't say anything. Nan was right, but Harriet didn't want to admit it.

"You can talk to me, you know," Nan pressed. "We're sisters."

Harriet thunked her forehead down on the table-top. "I know… it's not you… I kind of have a problem talking about stuff with everybody."

"Is it Quidditch?"

Harriet sighed again. "That's part of it. It's kind of everything."

"Have you asked Umbridge or Professor Weasley if you can join a team again?"

Harriet grimaced, still resting her forehead on the table. "No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't particularly want to talk to either of them…"

"Fair, but… how will you ever get your stuff back if you don't? It's not like Umbridge is going to just hand things back over."

"Fair, too…"

The pair fell silent.

"Rosie thinks it was Umbridge who did it," Nan said quietly, leaning down close to Harriet.

"She's right," Harriet mumbled. "I saw it in one of Finn's dreams…"

Harriet could feel a wave of Nan's fear. She clenched her eyes, trying to block it out.

"What are we going to do?" Nan asked.

"I haven't a clue," Harriet admitted.

The fear was now being aided by worry. Harriet tried harder to clear her mind and block out Nan's emotions.

"Come on, you're…"

"I know, Nan!" Harriet said impatiently, lifting her head off the table. "I'm Harriet Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort and blah-blah-blah!"

Harriet felt like she'd stabbed herself in the heart. Nan's face was pale, and her eyes quickly filled with tears. Harriet's vision began to cloud with them.

"I'm sorry," Harriet choked. "I just don't know what to do, and I don't know where to go for help. I've always had help, I've never done anything on my own…"

Harriet was fighting hard to keep back sobs. She was a failure. She knew who'd hurt Finn and so many others and she couldn't do anything. She wasn't even trying. She couldn't try. She couldn't get close to Umbridge without feeling sick.

Harriet expected Nan to leave. Yet, Harriet instead felt Nan's arms curling around her shoulders.

"I know you don't mean it…" Nan said.

"I don't, but I shouldn't lose it like that either, especially not to you," Harriet sniffled.

Nan squeezed tighter. Harriet was stricken with even more guilt. Guilt for all her failings, for snapping at Nan, and for now having snapped at Nan and being the one comforted.

She really was a screw-up.

"You just can't be so alone all the time," Nan said, moving back to her chair. "You've been alone all year so far."

Harriet wiped her eyes and nose. "I know… I try…"

"Your friends really miss you," Nan said. "Ronnie especially…"

"Yeah…?"

Nan nodded. "She just kinda mopes around the common room at night, like she doesn't want to go to bed."

Harriet wasn't sure at all how to feel about this. Why hadn't any of them told her? Maybe she should try out for football after all?

Harriet tried to change the subject. "So… how have you been holding up…?"

Nan shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Rosie keeps talking about football, and wanting to get rid of Umbridge…"

"Sounds like her," Harriet said. "She made the team?"

"Mmhmm," Nan nodded.

"Have you thought about starting an art club like Mum suggested?"

Nan twisted her lips. "Kind of… but… I don't know… no one seems that interested except Emma, and we already hang out all the time anyway so… it wouldn't exactly be a club."

"I guess not," Harriet agreed. "So, what do you think? Any other teams or anything?"

Nan shrugged. "Dunno. That Rachel girl in your year keeps asking people to join cheer, but…"

Harriet pondered that. Why hadn't Rachel asked her the last time they'd talked? She doubted she'd join, but she'd have appreciated the offer. She had thought about joining football since Rachel had mentioned it, but she was sure it wasn't for her. Everyone on the team was almost a head taller than her except for Mayu.

She'd also considered lacrosse, but that looked even rougher than football. Harriet missed being on a team and playing a sport, but she wasn't looking to get banged up that badly. Granted Quidditch had its Bludgers and rough-play between players, but Harriet was generally quick enough to avoid both on her _Firebolt_.

Harriet's head drooped. She was still so tired. Yet she didn't want to return to her dorm.

Nan studied Harriet closely.

"You really don't look so hot."

"Haven't really been sleeping great…"

Nan was thinking, then smiled. "Maybe you're 'sick'?"

"Sick?"

"Mmmhmmm, very sick. Like 'need a night in the hospital wing,' sick?"

Harriet cottoned on.

"That would be nice… but Miss Momori and Madame Pomfrey would see right through it…"

"Would they?" Nan asked, rummaging in her bag.

"Yes…?"

Nan was smirking slightly as she pulled out a box. Harriet recognised them at once as one of Fred and George's Skiving Snackboxes.

"Nan!" Harriet laughed. "What on earth are you doing with those?"

Nan shrugged. "Thought they might come in handy. Low and behold… I've just thought of a use for them."

Harriet shook her head. "I thought you were the good one."

Nan looked deeply flattered.

* * *

Harriet felt infinitely better the following day. She had not exactly enjoyed the effect of multiple Puking Pastels. She had to keep taking them after Madame Pomfrey gave her tonics to justify staying overnight.

The best part was her friends all waiting to greet her in the morning. It somehow felt normal. As normal as Harriet could hope for, anyway.

She was nervous about that Sunday night. While Harriet had survived terrible things in the forest before, she wasn't eager to go out there again. Not with the Acromantula and other awful things. Especially since she didn't know how good of memories Acromantula had.

"Hey, Harriet," Rachel said stepping up to Harriet as they made their way back to the castle after Care of Magical Creatures.

"Hey," Harriet smiled.

Rachel was acting awkward, yet optimistic.

"I just wanted to ask you something," Rachel said. "If that's okay?"

Harriet smiled sadly. She knew what Rachel was going to ask.

"Thanks, Rachel, I'm flattered, but… I don't think so."

Rachel's face fell, and Harriet felt the painfully familiar feeling of guilt return.

"Oh…"

"I just… I don't think it's my thing," Harriet said, quickly. "I mean, even if I was allowed to join."

"I see…" Rachel said, disappointed.

Harriet fought off a sigh. It wasn't for her. It wouldn't be as rough as football or lacrosse, but how could it be as exciting as Quidditch? She remembered the little squad that formed for her the previous year. All they did was jump in place and chant things. She'd appreciated them, certainly, but enough to become one?

"Just… thought you'd like it… sorry," Rachel said quickly, hurrying ahead to catch up with Tori.

Harriet watched as Rachel said something to Tori. Tori's face fell, and she gave Harriet a disappointed look. Harriet's stomach was knotting. Was she going to be able to do anything but disappoint people this year?

"You… might have been a little more diplomatic about it," Hermione said as delicately as she could.

Harriet's shoulders drooped. "Nan mentioned something about them asking her yesterday… I knew what she was going to ask… I appreciated it, but…"

"Hey, Har's under a lot of pressure already," Ronnie butted in.

Harriet gave Ronnie an appreciative smile, but she knew Hermione was right. She hadn't needed to be quite so blunt about it. She sighed. She'd try hanging out with Rachel more as Captain Kane had requested. She did like Rachel. She was a sweetheart and a laugh.

Unfortunately, Rachel seemed determined to avoid Harriet for the rest of the day. Class after class, Harriet's mood sank lower and lower for it. It didn't matter, anyway. Umbridge and Percy had not yet given Harriet permission to join teams or return to Gryffindor tower. Surely Rachel understood that? What other answer could Harriet have given?

It was still weighing on Harriet's mind when she returned to Ursula House that evening after dinner.

"Good evening, Harriet," Umbridge greeted Harriet as she entered the front door.

"Oh, hello, Counsellor Umbridge," Harriet said, trying to fight down the queasiness in her stomach.

Umbridge was face to face with her. There was something smug about Umbridge's expression as she looked Harriet in the eyes. It was as if she knew how much her presence disgusted Harriet and loved every second of making her feel uncomfortable.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge wagged a fat little finger. "When you are in my house you are to call me Dolores, Harriet."

"Sorry, Dolores," Harriet said.

She cursed herself. She had to stop apologising for everything.

"I was just wondering if you would like to join me, at last, for some tea?" Umbridge offered.

Harriet tried to think of a reason to say no. She was starting to run out of them.

"Miss Mantovani will be joining us," Umbridge said.

Harriet did her best to smile. "Okay, then."

"Wonderful," Umbridge smiled wider, causing Harriet's stomach to churn even more.

Umbridge spread a stubby arm wide, gesturing towards her office. Harriet started towards it, glad that having her back to Umbridge would allow her to hide her grimace. She caught sight of Colm, Krystelle, Holly and the rest. She gave them a fleeting, pleading look. It was Portia who acted first. She rose gracefully and strode over.

"Hello, Harriet," Portia said. "Hello, Dolores."

Portia gave Umbridge a convincingly radiant smile.

"Good evening, Miss Figg," Umbridge replied.

Harriet paused. Umbridge had not called Portia by her first name. Indeed, there was a hint of coolness in Umbridge's voice. Harriet pondered if Umbridge was on to the fact that Finn's friends were not as under her control as she might have hoped.

"We were just wondering if Harriet would like to join us for some Wizard Chess?" Portia offered.

"Oh, no, Miss Figg," Umbridge said, slowly shaking her head and smiling poisonously. "Oh, no… I have a long overdue meeting with Harriet here, now that she is part of our little world."

Harriet was beginning to regret not taking another puking pastel.

"Oh, a-alright? After?" Portia pressed.

Umbridge didn't seem to have a reason to say no to this.

"Very well, Miss Figg… now Harriet, if you'd please join me."

Portia gave Harriet a pained look as Harriet resumed following Umbridge. Harriet felt as though she was being walked to the gallows. She vaguely wondered if she'd prefer that.

* * *

Harriet's Friday began the best way she could have hoped as Mum passed her Finn's latest letter.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _I can only imagine. I don't know what I'd do in your shoes. By the sound of it, I'd probably find some way to fuck her over, though. It's weird trying to come to terms with who I was._

 _I can't wait to see you again. I really have to introduce you to David. We were talking more about my past yesterday, and it turns out he's trained in boxing, too. That really put me off at first, but we kept talking about it. He put it a lot more into perspective for me. He doesn't box for money (he obviously doesn't need it) he got into it just out of wanting to understand it and try something new. So we're going to try practising it together, proper like._

 _He introduced me to his wife, Iman, too. She was born in Somalia, but she's lived all over. She went to school in Egypt, went to college in Nairobi. She speaks like five languages. I love whenever she stops by, David always looks at her like 'how did I get this lucky'? It's how I felt in the pub that day before you went back to Britain._

 _I've tried writing more poetry but haven't really felt much of an inspirational spark. David says not to force art. If you force it your work gets sloppy._

 _Sebastian says the next time you visit we're going to go through some memories. Like, go properly into the memories. He says I might not react well, not just because it's going to be 'trippy' but because my mind might freak out a little. Like when I 'remembered' that song but not really. It might not take it well. So we're going to have to take it baby steps. I think I'll be okay, though, as long as you're there, too._

 _Oh god, I'm suddenly realising how many probably crazy embarrassing memories that I might have that you'll see. What if I had a girlfriend before you? Do you know if I did? I don't know if I could make you watch that? I'd rather not remember, I think. I don't know. This is all so weird. I only know how to be this person I am now. I don't know how to be that person anymore. I don't even know who that person was. But it's who everyone seems to see when they see me._

 _I'm so nervous, now. Why am I so nervous about this? I'm getting everything back, but it's just so strange. And having to watch it from like outside. Am I being crazy?_

 _Sorry, this letter wasn't happier. There's just so much to think about. I'm not selfish, am I? I want to help, but I just don't what to say. Sebastian says I'm alright, and I shouldn't worry. So do David and Iman. They tell me I'm pretty new at everything, but it doesn't feel like an excuse. You've been there for me, now I feel like you need me to be there and I'm mucking it up._

 _Again, sorry this letter wasn't happier. Just can't wait to see you in person._

 _Love,_

 _Finn_

Harriet shook her head, smiling as she put the letter away. She felt bad for Finn and his worries, but hearing from him lifted her spirits. Particularly after the awkward meeting with Umbridge.

The conversation had been so boring Harriet almost fell asleep at least once. Umbridge mostly asked Harriet overly personal questions about her family while trying to get her to drink tea. Harriet was eventually forced to pretend to drink and pour her tea into a nearby pot-plant when she thought Umbridge and Fern weren't looking.

To make matters worse, Fern acted short with Harriet afterwards. Harriet could tell Fern thought Harriet had been rude. She'd make it up to her soon somehow. Hopefully by exposing Umbridge once and for all.

Harriet pondered how to do it without having to get too close to Umbridge. She supposed she could use her invisibility cloak and try to sneak into Umbridge's office. But would she leave such incriminating information just lying about? That seemed doubtful.

The tea was starting to bother Harriet. Why was Umbridge so insistent that Harriet drink it? Fern drank it with no ill effects that Harriet could see. She ended the meeting as smiling and happy as it began.

Harriet had another chance to wander as her friends went to Potions. She kept stealing glances out at the Forbidden Forest as she walked along one of the upper floors. She had felt a sense of foreboding about the trip, but after her time with Umbridge last night, Harriet found herself starting to look forward to it. It would be another little act of rebellion.

"Harriet!"

Harriet smiled looking down the side corridor in the direction of the shout. Nan and Rosie were both hurrying towards her, hand in hand and beaming.

"Hey, you two," Harriet said, hugging them as they reached her.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Rosie grinned, bouncing and looking expectantly at Nan.

"What? What?" Harriet smiled.

"I…" Nan was blushing as red as the trim on her jumper.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Nan tried out for cheer last night and got on the team."

Harriet at first was taken aback. That was the last thing she expected Nan to do.

"Really?" Harriet said, regaining her senses. "Congratulations!"

Nan scuffed a foot. "Didn't really try out… Just overheard Erica talking to her boyfriend about how not enough people had joined up, and she was worried about it being cancelled. Emma said I should, and I'd be good at it and so… I went over and asked."

"That's great," Harriet smiled giving Nan another hug.

"I have my first practice tonight if you want to come?" Nan asked, apprehensively. "I know you told Rachel you didn't want to join…"

"Of course I'll come," Harriet replied. "What time?"

Nan's grin returned. "It's at seven! Just after dinner!"

"I'll be there," Harriet said.

"Thanks, Sis," Nan hugged Harriet tightly again.

Harriet hugged her back just as tight. She was proud to see Nan growing and exploring new things. As the hug released, she turned to Rosie.

"And you, stranger, how've you been? How's football?"

Rosie rolled her eyes. "We're not great, but we have fun. Mostly the pure-blood kids keep suggesting rule changes…"

"Lemme guess: they basically want to turn it into Quidditch?"

"Yes," Rosie grumbled.

Rosie glanced up and down the corridors, then leaned in close to Harriet.

"I've been snooping and asking around about Umbridge, too. I don't have much, yet, but I've been trying to follow her."

Harriet fought off a grimace. She didn't want Rosie getting wrapped up with this woman. She'd overseen the memory-wiping of hundreds of other kids. Harriet shuddered thinking what Umbridge might to do her sister if she got caught.

At the same time, Harriet knew she'd faced her fair share of danger at even younger ages than Rosie. Would she be a hypocrite for warning Rosie against following around Umbridge? Rosie also had a friend who was under Umbridge's spell just as Harriet did. It put Harriet in mind of just how new to this 'being a sister' thing she was.

Harriet clenched her lips then put on a smile. "Just be careful, okay? Umbridge is bad news…"

"I know," Rosie said, determinedly. "But someone's got to do something. I know you're on it, but I'll help!"

Harriet smiled and hugged Rosie close. "Thanks, Rosie."

"We're sisters, we gotta stick together," Rosie said.

* * *

Harriet was sitting in the stands with Rosie, Dora, Hermione, Marcus, Ronnie, and Scott. Kieran was up in the air on his broomstick, practising with the rest of the team. Down below in the grounds, the Gryffindor cheer team was gathering.

Harriet waved at Nan. Nan beamed waving back. Harriet had to admit; their uniforms were her style. Despite the cool evening air, they wore gold tank tops and red pleated skirts, with gold inside the pleats, gold knee-high socks and white trainers. Once again, the more mischievous part of Harriet's mind wondered what Finn might make of such uniforms.

Harriet still wasn't sure what about cheer was going to require practice. Instead, Harriet's eyes kept being drawn up to the Quidditch players. They were just getting ready to start, doing their customary hand-eye training routine of passing the Quaffle between each other.

Little by little, Harriet felt her deeply buried sense of resentment starting to burrow its way back to the surface. Ginny had amazing eyes and hands for a chaser. She had the best catches in the group and could quick-pass to someone else without even looking. It should be Harriet up there wearing the Seeker's robes.

Harriet forced herself to look away from the Quidditch players. The cheerleaders were doing callisthenics. Harriet was impressed by how hard they were working but still didn't see why those were necessary. Surely, they should be practising chants and the like, shouldn't they?

Hermione held out a bag of popcorn to Harriet, which she took and began eating from, burying her dark thoughts in enjoying the salty, buttered flavour.

"Don't choke," Rosie said.

Harriet grumbled.

"Don't worry so much," Hermione soothed.

"Yeah, next year Angelina and Alicia will be gone, so Ginny can move to Chaser, and you can move back to Seeker," Ronnie said, cheerfully. "Ginny said she prefers Chasing."

"Not if I can't practice, I won't," Harriet sniffed.

"No one said you couldn't practice on your own," Scott said. "Did they?"

"Not exactly…"

"Just ignore it and support Nan," Rosie said, with surprising shortness.

Harriet lowered the popcorn, shame creeping over her mind. "You're right…"

They watched as the girls down on the pitch stretched. Nan, as the most recent member of the team, hadn't quite gotten the flexibility of the other girls yet. Harriet was impressed to see how far even Katy Tyler, who Harriet would have thought a bit too hefty for such stretches, could go.

Almost all the team were Americans. Erica was leading it all, Rachel and Tori seemed to be her lieutenants. She was at least glad to see that Parvati and Lavender had not made the team.

Other faces she recognised were Americans: Annie Gilberts, Sarah Hollins, and Alexis Richardson. There were some non-Americans that she noted as well: Damelza Robins, Romilda Vane, and Minako Minagawa. That put the team at eleven overall.

Harriet raised her eyes to the Quidditch players once more. Something struck her at that moment. Quidditch was the only true sport that Hogwarts had for centuries. Each team only had seven players, while each house had around two hundred students. Harriet wondered if that was why so many students had taken to Marcus' Muggle-sports initiative. It was their way to represent their house in some way.

It was then that Harriet thought of something else. The years after Harriet's year seemed to have far more students than hers and the previous years. Indeed, most of the cheer team down on the pitch at that moment were fourth and third years.

This led her to another realisation. The Ministry had passed a decree that all magical students born in/or living in Britain had to attend Hogwarts. Yet except for the former Rathlin students in Ursula House, the school didn't feel like it had gained that many more students.

"Hey, Hermione," Harriet said. "I was just wondering…"

Harriet asked Hermione her questions. As she did, the faces of all her friends, except Marcus and Nan, fell dramatically.

"It was You-Know-Who," Scott chimed in, sadly.

"Oh?"

"Not many people saw the point of having kids with him on the rise," Dora said, bitterly.

"Until you defeated him, it looked to most witches and wizards as though You-Know-Who was going to win," Hermione explained. "No one wanted to bring a child into that world."

"People got a bit frisky after that," Ronnie chuckled darkly.

"Not that it stopped your family," Dora teased, nudging Ronnie with her shoulder.

Ronnie rolled her eyes.

"Wonder if that's what's happening back in America right now…" Rosie pondered aloud. "I don't think I'd want to bring a kid into the world with everything happening there right now…"

"Look who it is."

Harriet and her friends turned to the new voice that piped up from the nearby entrance to their section of stands. It was Colm with his and Finn's friends.

"Hey you," Scott grinned, waving to Colm.

Finn's gawky little brother flushed but smiled hurrying over to sit with Scott, Scott putting a welcoming arm around Colm's shoulder.

"Finally, somewhere quiet to talk," Holly said, glancing around the stands suspiciously. "I hope."

Harriet grimaced. She really just wanted to be here to support Nan. However, they did need to talk.

"That your sister down there?" Gaius asked Rosie.

"Mmhmm," Rosie said, proudly.

Harriet watched the pitch. The girls were now running laps of the pitch. Harriet sighed and turned her attention to Holly and Krystelle.

"I think I know how Umbridge is bewitching everyone," she said.

Holly twisted her lips. "Let me guess: the tea?"

"Bingo," Harriet sniffed.

"Wish I knew what she was putting in it," Holly growled. "It's obvious but ingenious. Tea's such a comfort drink. Offer it to upset people, and you calm them and drug them at the same time."

Harriet kept her eyes on the pitch. As the team ran, Erica was levitating out a series of beams, laying them out on the ground. Harriet tilted her head.

"She's stopped offering it to all of us," Krystelle said. "She's on to us."

"I got that impression the other night," Harriet replied. "She offered me more tea, but I didn't drink. I pretended to, but I'm not sure she was fooled."

"If it's a potion, I wonder who's making it for her," Holly pondered. "My mom's looked into her student records. She wasn't actually that good in most subjects… she's only gotten by on being good at manipulating people and stabbing others in the back…"

"That sounds right," Hermione agreed.

"The other mysteries is the memories, right?" Krystelle asked. "She's obviously modifying memories, but she's not talented enough to do that, either."

"No…" Holly agreed. "At least not this well."

"You're all investigating Umbridge too?" Rosie asked, looking up at Holly and Krystelle excitedly.

"Of course," Holly smiled. "You're Rosie, right?"

"Uh-huh," Rosie grinned.

Harriet felt a little impressed that Holly knew that much.

"I've been following Umbridge around, trying to pattern her movements. See if she has anyone suspicious she talks to. I've started making up a list of students in the school she seems 'friendly' with."

Harriet blinked. "Wow, good thinking."

"Thanks," Rosie beamed.

Harriet glanced over her shoulder as Rosie launched into conversation with Holly about the evidence she'd been collecting. Portia was sitting one row behind and kept giving Harriet furtive glances. Harriet could feel her anxious mind, and excused herself from Holly and Krystelle, moving up to sit beside Portia instead.

"Hey," Harriet said.

"Hey…" Portia replied.

"You wanna talk?"

Portia tightened her lips.

"Is he okay?" the older girl asked. "Truly okay…"

"He is," Harriet smiled as best she could. "He's in one of the safest places in the world, and hardly anyone knows it."

Portia exhaled in relief. "I miss him so much…"

"We'll get to see him next weekend," Don reassured her, leaning down from his seat and putting a comforting hand on Portia's shoulder.

Portia rested a hand on Don's giving him a thankful look, as Krystelle leaned back into Portia's lap, holding Portia's other hand. Harriet noted that Don was holding hands with Gaius. It was then that something struck her. She glanced at Holly. Holly, she knew, was romantically involved with one of the Americans, Ashley Roth, who was a Ravenclaw. Colm was with Scott. Krystelle and Portia were a pair. And apparently, Gaius and Don were an item. Were all of them homosexual except for Finn?

Harriet looked at her friends. They were all outsiders in their ways. At least when they first became friends. Kieran, with his bum leg and walking stick. Ronnie with her boy name. Hermione the bookworm. Marcus with his hot and righteous head. Scott and his interest in boys and girls that had tormented him for so long. Dora and her constant sense of rebellion. Had their sexualities been what drew Finn's friends together?

Harriet put it from her mind as she came to another question. "So, Holly, has anyone said how we'll be getting you all to see him?"

"We're going to use your dad's shop," Holly said, smiling. "Krys and I are supposed to be working there anyway. We'll all sneak out the back and into a carriage that'll take us to the back entrance of the Hog's Head. From there we'll take the Floo Network to one of the houses in the grounds there."

"Cool," Harriet smiled.

"I can't wait to see the town again," Hermione said wistfully. "So many amazing inventors and great magical minds…"

"I can't wait to meet _Daaviiiiiiiiiid_ ," Colm moaned longingly.

"Me either…" Scott agreed.

"You know who he is?" Harriet asked.

Colm and Scott stared at her.

"What…?"

"It's _Bowie_ …" Colm said. "You know… David Bowie…?"

" _Ziggy Stardust_ …? _Space Oddity_ …?"

Harriet kept staring back at them. Finn had mentioned both of those songs, but they didn't mean anything to Harriet.

"He was Jareth…" Gaius piped up from the back of the group.

Scott and Colm both moaned in unison. "Jareth…"

"Jareth was totally my sexual awakening," Colm said.

"Mine, too…" Scott agreed. "Though… so was Jennifer Connolly… my childhood was a little confusing."

Colm rolled his eyes bumping Scott's shoulder.

Portia rolled hers too. "David Bowie's a really famous singer and actor in the Muggle world. He's a wizard, but he got bored with the magical world and decided to entertain muggles instead."

"Apparently all the effects in _Labyrinth_ were actual magic, and Jim Henson had to edit the film to make it all look fake," Colm said.

Colm shook his head, smiling. "It's so funny… Bowie was one of Finn's heroes, before…" he cleared his throat "I mean… if old Finn knew that he was someday going to be hanging out with Bowie and learning music and stuff again from him… he'd probably lose his mind all over again."

The group fell quiet again. Harriet noticed Portia was now watching the cheerleaders eagerly as they finished their run. Harriet recalled that Portia had been a dancer at Rathlin, which she supposed was a little similar.

"Missing dance?" Harriet asked.

"Like a mermaid would miss water…" Portia sighed. "Brave of your sister to jump right into cheer, though."

Harriet furrowed her brow. "It's not that involved, is it?"

Portia scoffed. "Are you kidding? Have you ever seen competitive cheerleading?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Well I doubt your team here is going to be much like it yet, but I generally liken it to human fireworks," Portia said.

Harriet turned her attention back to the pitch. The team were now lining up either side of the beams. Harriet watched as two started towards each other from opposite ends, their arms spread wide, balancing while trying to cross the beams as quickly as they could. The girls waiting their turns cheered the others on.

Harriet wondered what they were going to do when they reached each other in the middle. She was answered as Tori and Damelza reached each other first. They took hold of the other's forearms and working together, carefully swapped places. They then did their best to keep their balance while moving backwards the rest of the way across the beam.

Over and over the team worked on their balance and teamwork while crossing the beams. Harriet found she couldn't help watching. She glanced up at the Quidditch players. She watched Ginny, flying around alone looking for the Snitch.

That was something she'd never had in Quidditch. Real team support. She wasn't even particularly good friends with any of her old teammates, now that she thought about it.

After twenty minutes of practice on the beams, they were moved aside. The girls then broke into little groups of three to four. They then began working on practising back-flips. One girl would practice flipping, while one stood on either side of her. The supporting girls would put a hand on the small of the flipping girls' backs, and another on the backs of their thighs. The girl would jump, and the supporters would help flip her over.

"The two on the sides are called spotters in a move like that," Portia explained to the group. "Best to use them when just starting out in gymnastics."

"So this is more than just shouting and waving puff-balls in the air?" Gaius asked.

His question was one Harriet had mulled over the past week, but he was clearly joking as his lips twitched. Portia threw her scarf at him, knocking him back a bit as it hit him square in the face.

* * *

Harriet had a difficult time getting cheer practice out of her head that weekend. She'd asked Portia more about it, particularly the kinds of stunts involved. Harriet still felt it didn't seem like her thing, but there was an appeal all the same. She liked seeing the way they all supported each other. They felt like a real team, a group of friends.

She also thought of Portia's description of them being like human fireworks. She couldn't help but imagine adding things like broomsticks to routines, and actual fireworks like the ones Fred and George had used once to disrupt a Slytherin Quidditch practice. Something to really give people a show.

However, Sunday afternoon came and immediately drove those thoughts out of her head. She would be going into the forest with Madam Irene. She spent the whole afternoon preparing herself mentally for what they might face. Mostly, she just worried about running into more acromantula. Harriet had never been that afraid of spiders, but after that horrible night in her second year when she 'followed the spiders' with Kieran, she was as close to being as arachnophobic as Ronnie.

Madam Irene was waiting in the entrance hall just after dinner that Sunday night. Harriet was taken aback. Madam Irene did not look the slightest bit ready for a walk in the Forbidden Forest. She wore a black cloak, and a white blouse with lace collar and sleeve cuffs, with black trousers and tall, high-heeled boots.

"Good evening, Miss Potter-Dusk," Madam Irene said. "Are we ready to begin?"

"We are," Harriet replied, somehow feeling underdressed for a trip into the forest wearing in a simple tee-shirt, jeans, and trainers.

"Then we are off," Madam Irene turned on her heel and at once set off out the main doors.

Harriet had to hurry to keep up. Madam Irene was clearly in no mood to delay. Harriet was sure she wanted as little chance of being noticed by Dolores Umbridge as possible.

They headed towards Hagrid's hut. Madam Irene said nothing as they walked. Harriet was surprised she could walk so well on the soft ground in her heels but then reminded herself that Madam Irene had likely enchanted them.

"You think we'll run into any trouble?" Harriet asked, unable to stand the silence much longer.

"It is certainly possible," Madam Irene answered, pausing at the edge of the forest.

She drew her wand and tapped her hip with it, thinking. Harriet was about to draw her wand when Madam Irene held out a hand.

"No, not you," Madam Irene said. "And not yet."

"Not yet?"

"The dangerous part of tonight, as I see it, will not be the beasts of the forest, but the beings who will not take our intrusion lightly."

Harriet tilted her head. "You mean the Centaurs?"

"Precisely whom I mean."

Harriet had met the centaurs only once before, back in her first year. Most of them had seemed put off by the idea of even Hagrid being in the forest, except for Firenze, who saved Harriet from Lord Voldemort, who was using Quirrell to drink dead unicorn blood. Harriet's blood chilled at once with that memory.

Madam Irene tilted back her head. She shook out her flowing hair and cleared her throat before tapping it with her wand. She gently gave out a soft, low, sort of call. There were no lyrics or even a melody, just a soft, smooth wail. She must have placed the same charm on her throat as Ludo Bagman had done while announcing the Quidditch World Cup, as the sound seemed to carry and boom into the woods.

She stopped. Harriet stared at her, then looked around scanning the forest. She couldn't see more than a few yards into its darkness. Harriet raised an eyebrow but knew better than to question Madam Irene. Madam Irene was older and much more experienced than her. She likely knew what she was doing.

Madam Irene repeated the ominous call. Harriet kept watching the trees. She was starting to get the feeling she was being watched.

"Is that how you call centaurs?"

Madam Irene tapped her throat once more with her wand before returning it to her pocket. "Not exactly. It is how you intrigue them."

Madam Irene fell silent again, surveying the forest.

"There they are," Madam Irene smiled at last.

Harriet heard it, too. The sound of hooves. Many hooves.

The hooves began to thunder but then slowed. She could feel suspicion and curiosity in equal measure come over her mind. She would have thought it was her own if the weight of it was not so oppressive. The centaurs were all on edge.

Finally, a centaur broke the cover of the trees. His bow was at the ready with an arrow in it, but not drawn. Harriet recognised him. His name was Ronan.

"It is a human," Ronan said, "Curious."

Another centaur appeared that Harriet did not recognise. This one she recognised at once as a woman, being much slenderer in appearance, as well as being bare-chested. She was striking in her beauty, despite being half a horse. She had red hair, as Ronan did, with a matching chestnut fur coat. She looked far less austere than Ronan did.

"My, my," the female centaur smiled. "What a lovely voice."

"I thank you," Madam Irene replied, bowing deeply.

"What is it you want, human?" enquired another centaur as it came into the clearing.

Harriet did not recognise this one, either. His hair and coat were black, with prominent cheekbones.

"We come to pick aconite," Madam Irene explained. "And we seek your permission to do so."

Madam Irene bowed deeply. Harriet didn't hesitate to copy the move. The centaurs she could see were all armed with bows and arrows.

The centaurs did not respond right away. They moved close, muttering amongst themselves. Madam Irene kept bowing, her head low, her arms spread. Her gesture was one of pure supplication. Harriet remained bowed as well but was much more reluctant to lower her head.

"Very well," Magorian said. "You may enter. No farther than one hundred yards. We shall be watching."

"Old nags," the female centaur rolled her eyes, swishing her tail in agitation. "What harm will they do? They have paid us proper respect have they not?"

Magorian sniffed and stamped a hoof in agitation, but Ronan stepped up.

"Celia is right. Precious few humans pay us proper respect these days. Are we any better if we repay respect with discourtesy?"

Harriet bit her lip. Madam Irene remained bowed.

"Arise, humans," Celia said cheerfully. "You and your foal may enter. Stick to the paths for your safety."

"We thank you for your courtesy," Madam Irene said. "We will not intrude upon your lands any longer than is necessary to collect the aconite. A friend of this foal is stricken with lycanthropy. Wolfsbane plucked at moonlight is the key ingredient to the potion that will help him."

Harriet raised her eyebrow again at Madam Irene referring to her as a foal.

"Then you are both courteous and noble in your intentions," Celia smiled.

"Agreed," Magorian said at last.

Harriet was watching the other centaurs. She wondered where Firenze was.

"We shall be on our way then," Madam Irene said. "Come."

Madam Irene rose at last. Harriet's back was a little sore from holding the awkward position for so long. At the sight of Harriet's face, however, the centaurs all froze. Harriet figured they must recognise her now. She'd only been eleven the last time she'd met centaurs.

The male centaurs began whispering again, while Celia looked intrigued, pawing a few steps closer.

"She is the one…" Celia said. Harriet wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"That foal cannot enter the forest," Ronan declared, trotting forward. "It is not the time!"

"But she must," Celia said, turning to face Ronan.

Harriet wondered if the pair were siblings. They had similar faces as well as coats.

"Her friend needs help, Ronan. And she has asked politely with her mare."

Madam Irene gave Harriet an amused glance over her shoulder.

"If it should please the herd, I shall accompany them," Celia offered.

She offered it so quickly, Harriet was suspicious that she just wanted an excuse to join them.

Ronan and Magorian exchanged looks.

"Very well," Ronan said. "But they are only to find aconite and go no further. Once enough has been collected they are to leave forthwith."

"Fair enough," Celia grinned, turning back to the pair.

Harriet took Celia in properly. She noted that unlike the men, Celia did not carry a bow. Instead, she had two longswords hanging in scabbards from a belt on her human waist.

"Follow me, humans," Celia grinned.

She turned and set off at a trot into the forest. Madam Irene kept her eyes downcast as she started after the centaur mare. Harriet followed Madam Irene, keeping her eyes down too. She had no idea why, but she figured it was best to follow Madam Irene's lead at all times around the centaurs.

She was studying Celia closely. She seemed so different to the other centaurs. She wondered if the females were all this free-spirited compared to the males. Even Firenze, who was markedly different from the other centaurs, seemed downright stoic compared to Celia.

"We thank you," Madam Irene said. "Your graciousness in allowing us to enter your forest is—"

"You certainly have experience with our kind," Celia said, cutting Madam Irene off.

"I am a headmistress," Madam Irene replied. "I make it a point to instruct all my students in how to respect other magical beings and engage on their terms."

"Beings, you say?" Celia said, her voice finally taking on an air of coolness. "Not creatures, as your Ministry calls us?"

"It is not my Ministry," Madam Irene replied. "I come from across the sea, in America."

"You do sound different than the rest," Celia observed.

Celia turned her eyes on Harriet. "And you, Harriet Potter…"

Harriet swallowed.

"You are a fascination…"

"I'm sorry?" Harriet blinked, certainly having never been called that before.

"The signs speak of you as a warrior… a leader… one of a dark future, who will still bring light…."

Harriet's face blanched. What did that mean? She wasn't a warrior or a leader. A dark future? Did that mean Voldemort would win? He'd turn her to the dark arts? Yet if she was still going to bring light…

"Yet that future is unknown," Celia admitted. "But the foolish stallions all think they have worked it out."

Celia sniffed. "And yet… the forest speaks of you in kindness. You helped the Aigikampoi of the lake… the merfolk spoke of your bravery… as did Aello."

Harriet remembered the funny little goat-fish. They'd saved Harriet twice from Grindylow in repayment for her helping one of their young that was caught on a tree-limb. She wondered how they were. She should try and bring them more apples.

"You knew Aello?"

"She faced and bested Bane," Celia smirked down at Harriet. "He has been a bit more reserved since then. Although as an Amazon, few of us had any doubt who would emerge victorious."

Harriet couldn't help but smile a little at that thought. She'd liked Aello. She was strong but hadn't treated Harriet like a kid like Fleur had. She also had a strong sense of honour that Harriet respected. Harriet wondered where she was now. Maybe somewhere nice with Viktor?

"Are all lady centaurs like you?" Harriet asked.

Madam Irene gave Harriet a scathing look, but Celia threw her head back and laughed.

"I am one of a kind, Harriet Potter," Celia replied, smiling down at Harriet. "Though not as unique as you."

Harriet flushed slightly.

"And we prefer Centauride."

"Sorry…"

"We centauride are more… _spirited_ than the centaurs, they would say. They see the world only through the stars and signs. We prefer to keep both our eyes open. We see the world for what it could be, and what it is. It is what makes Firenze so special… for a centaur."

Harriet gave the centauride a sideways glance at the way she talked about Firenze, but Celia paid her no further mind.

"Here," Celia declared as they reached a clearing. "You may gather."

Madam Irene drew her wand, conjuring two pairs of gloves and a pair of baskets. She handed Harriet a basket and a pair of gloves.

"Aconite is poisonous," Madam Irene explained. "Lethally so. It isn't necessarily dangerous by skin contact alone, but it can cause tingling and numbness in the fingers, nausea, and headaches, if not handled properly."

"Got it," Harriet said, putting on the gloves right away.

She remembered something. Bartemius Crouch, Sr had been poisoned with wolfsbane by Solomon Kinney that past spring. Harriet eyed the plants around their feet with much more apprehension.

They set to work picking. Celia kept watching, pondering the pair.

"Madam Irene?"

"Yes, Miss Potter-Dusk?"

"Why _does_ the full moon affect werewolves? And why does it matter when the aconite is picked?"

"There are numerous plants that grow best out of direct sunlight," Madam Irene said. "It is not so much the fact that it is light reflected from the moon in a literal sense, it is the shade of light that triggers the curse directly in werewolves and brings out the counter-transformative effect in aconite."

"So it is a curse? I thought it was a disease…"

"You say that as if they are mutually exclusive."

 _Fair…_

Celia started shifting, watching the forest.

"Is something there?" Madam Irene asked, her hand moving for her wand at once.

"I am not sure," Celia replied, her feet clopping a little.

Harriet put her hand on her wand, too. Her eyes scanned the dark. The forest was silent. Unnaturally so.

"Quiet…" Celia whispered, her hands holding the handles of her swords.

Madam Irene nodded. There wasn't even the sound of a breeze.

"Do you mind if I perform a spell?" Madam Irene asked Celia.

"What spell is it?"

"It will reveal lifeforms in the vicinity," Madam Irene explained.

"That sounds wise, in that case," Celia muttered.

Madam Irene drew her wand and flourished it at the surrounding forest. Harriet started. It felt as though something whooshed low over her head.

"That's just the spell," Madam Irene reassured her.

"Okay…" Harriet whispered.

"Anything?" Celia asked.

"Nothing…"

"It is still there," Celia replied. "I feel it… something… familiar…"

Harriet closed her eyes. Maybe she could use her Legilimency? She took a slow breath and tried to work the fear and unease from her mind.

She couldn't sense Madam Irene. She must still be using her Occlumency. She could sense Celia, however. The anxiety coming from her was palpable. Harriet felt as though if she opened her eyes, she could have seen it.

That was all she could sense, however. Maybe she couldn't sense animals?

"Might it be the direwolves?" Madam Irene asked.

"Direwolves?"

"The forest's wolfpack," Celia answered. "The offspring of two werewolves during a full moon. Large and intelligent… enough to rival your kind."

Harriet shivered. That was not good news.

"If it were, I would not feel so anxious," Celia continued. "We have good relations with the wolves. Moreover, we are not in their territory…"

"And the spell would have revealed them," Madam Irene added, grimly.

The trio fell silent again. Celia's head turned side to side, her long ears scanning for any sound.

"It must be nothing," Celia said at last.

"I trust your judgement," Madam Irene said.

Harriet chewed her lip in worry but resumed her work. Every little sound from then on made her think of the clicking of Acromantula fangs and the skittering of their legs. She also kept thinking she could hear the patter of feet and the sniffing of dogs.

"That should do," Madam Irene said at last.

"You collected quite the batch," Celia observed.

"It will save us from having to make future intrusions," Madam Irene said politely.

"The centaurs will appreciate that, I have no doubt," Celia chuckled.

She was smiling, but Harriet could still feel her anxiety.

"Follow me," Celia said.

Madam Irene and Harriet followed in silence. Harriet could feel it now, too. There was something out there, watching her. It didn't feel as though something was watching them but watching her. Like she was the target.

She was about to suggest to Madam Irene that she cast the spell again when they mercifully broke through the trees and into the grounds. Harriet felt ten-times lighter as they stepped into the full moonlight. The sight of the castle made her feel even more relieved until she remembered she wasn't going back to the castle. She had to go back to Ursula House, which was sitting in the castle's shadow, dark and ominous.

Madam Irene took Harriet's basket.

"Excellent," she said. "I will get these properly stored, and tomorrow night we will begin the preparations for the brewing of the potion."

Madam Irene turned back to Celia, bowing deeply again.

Celia sniffed in amusement. "You can end the act."

"You assisted us, protected us, and kept us company," Madam Irene replied, rising. "There is no act, and we are in your debt."

Celia's lips twitched. She waved to them and disappeared into the forest without another word.

"That is over," Madam Irene said. "We should get you back to your dormitory before Dolores becomes too suspicious."

"Great…" Harriet grumbled.

Madam Irene ignored the comment and swept past Harriet towards Ursula House. Harriet followed, dragging her feet as much as she dared. She kept stealing glances towards the forest. Now she was out; she was regretting having not asked Celia more questions. She'd seemed so much more interesting than the other centaurs she'd met.

Harriet stopped. Her heart froze, and her breathing stopped. Someone was there. There was a figure standing at the edge of the forest watching them.

It wasn't alone. She could see the blinking of many eyes about waist high to the figure. Two stood either side of the figure. Wolves.

Harriet's eyes returned to the figure. While the wolves' eyes glinted in the moonlight, the figure's eyes were the opposite. They were black. Even at this distance, Harriet felt they were like deep, bottomless pits that sucked all light into them.

Harriet jumped. What had happened? She was in bed. How was she already in bed? She'd just been out in the grounds with Madam Irene.

Hadn't she?

Harriet sat up. There were the gloves she'd used, draped on the back of her desk chair. It had happened. It hadn't been a dream.

Harriet flopped back on the bed. What was going on? This was the second time in a week she'd thought she'd been awake and found herself sleeping.

Harriet ran a hand through her hair. At least they'd made it out of the forest safely. What had happened after they got out? Sleep was starting to shut Harriet's eyes. Why was she thinking of Hyland?

Harriet thought no more as sleep took her.

* * *

Harriet still did not remember what had happened when she woke the next morning. She remembered Celia, and the scary moment when they all thought they were being watched, but that was about it. Why didn't she remember between leaving the forest and waking up in her bed?

As usual, she had little time to think on that as she prepared for class. Luckily their first lesson was History of Magic, which would be more relaxing. Then she would have a double free period when she would usually have double Potions. The downside would be Divination with Professor Trelawney.

Harriet had gotten better at ignoring Professor Trelawney this year. Mostly because she was already so distracted with everything else going on. Compared to Lord Voldemort's return, Solomon Kinney and Bart, Jr being on the loose, and Umbridge slowly taking over Hogwarts, annoyance at Trelawney's usual buffoonery had largely taken a back seat in Harriet's mind. She was too used to Trelawney predicting her death to care, anymore.

Harriet was having a harder time ignoring the class, however, as they were working on dream diaries. Harriet had to think hard about these, as unlike most students who could just record their actual dreams, Harriet had to make hers up. She couldn't very well report: _I constantly find myself inside Lord Voldemort's mind as he thinks about the Department of Mysteries._

Harriet snorted with amusement. There was a dark irony in the fact that Trelawney would believe any dream as long as it was bad but would probably think Harriet was making up her actual dreams. Did they even count as dreams, though? They were more like visions while sleeping.

She thought hard on what to write down. Professor Trelawney wasn't acting as attentive as she usually was, giving Harriet more time to think. Usually, she was moving about the room, inspecting everyone's work. Today, however, she was merely sitting at her desk, muttering angrily.

No one was in any doubt as to why. Umbridge had come down harshly on Professor Trelawney during her inspection. Why though, Harriet wondered. It's not as though Divination was all that important a class. Sure, Professor Trelawney was an old fraud, but she seemed like such small fish for Umbridge to concern herself with.

Finally, Professor Trelawney rose wearily from her chair. Harriet forced her mind to work. Any idea should do. Even if it was just images. It wasn't as though Professor Trelawney was going to interpret them as anything other than impending doom, anyway.

She was struck by a strange image: a lone figure walking amongst wolves. Where it came from, she wasn't sure, but she liked it. It was a lonely yet powerful image.

 _I see a man. He's in a forest, walking with wolves._

 _Short, but should at least count for a dream_ , Harriet thought.

Professor Trelawney reached her. Harriet wondered if she was a seer, as her prediction came true at once. Professor Trelawney lost her gloom as her bespectacled, magnified eyes opened their widest.

Predictably, she screamed. Harriet just closed her eyes wearily.

"It is the Moon Man!" Professor Trelawney gasped. "The Shadow Man!"

Harriet groaned.

"The surest of omens of death's approach!"

"More than the other five hundred times," Ronnie mumbled.

Most of the nearby students heard and broke into giggles and sniggers. Even Rachel laughed, and AJ's lips were twitching.

"This is no laughing matter!" Professor Trelawney declared. "The shadow man comes… he seeks that which is lost! He seeks those who lived past their time!"

"He doesn't sound like a shadow though," Ronnie observed, leaning over to read Harriet's note.

"No… I mean… I can't be sure…" Harriet said.

She suddenly felt as if it had been a real dream, not something she'd made up. Why was it now so vivid?

Harriet's head was starting to swim. Her stomach swam slightly, and she felt like she was floating.

"Harriet?" Ronnie asked. "You look like you're about to chunder…"

"M'mokay," Harriet said as the feeling passed. "Still not sleeping great…"

"Professor Trelawney," Rachel suddenly said. "would you like to see my dream? I think it's real interesting!"

Professor Trelawney kept staring at Harriet as though she had not heard Rachel.

"Or mine, Professor," Tori chimed in while leafing through the _Dream Oracle_. "I… think I had a black cat in mine?"

Professor Trelawney started to come to her senses. She began backing away as if entranced, turning to the two Americans. Harriet gave Rachel an appreciative smile. Rachel returned it reluctantly before beginning to explain her dream to Professor Trelawney.

Mercifully, the bell rang five minutes later. Harriet had already begun packing and was the first one down the ladder. She felt a wave of warm relief as she stepped down onto the landing. It was much cooler down here, and less oppressive feeling.

"You sure you're alright," Ronnie said as she reached the landing behind Harriet. "You went white as a sheet."

"I'm fine," Harriet said, now feeling like she was. "Just need more rest…"

"If you say so," Ronnie said, clearly unconvinced.

"Let's just get downstairs," Harriet said. "Almost time for Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Maybe you'll want to skip it this time," Ronnie suggested. "You're still awfully pale."

Harriet grunted. Ronnie did not press the matter the rest of the afternoon. Harriet did feel progressively better as the day went on. Getting out into the grounds for Defence Against the Dark Arts helped dramatically. It was chilly, but the sun was shining.

Harriet was distracted by the forest, however. It was strange to think she'd just been out there the night before. Then she'd met more centaurs and picked ingredients for a potion that would help Remus. She wondered what it was that Celia had sensed in the forest. Harriet snorted. Perhaps it was the 'shadow man.'

Harriet rubbed her head. There was something odd about this, even for Professor Trelawney. Harriet had just thought up that idea off the top of her head, yet Trelawney had connected it with a death omen instantly. She hadn't reacted that badly since seeing the 'Grim' in Harriet's tea leaves back in her third year.

Harriet tried to put it out of her mind. She had Defence Against the Dark Arts coming up. A nice run would be the perfect thing to distract her.

An hour later, Harriet panted to a stop at the end of the run. She'd fallen even further behind Rachel than she had the week before. She felt no better at all.

"Cheer's not so wimpy now, is it?" Rachel said, her voice dripping in cheek.

Harriet didn't respond. The run had taken more out of her than she'd thought. Maybe she wasn't feeling so well after all?

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, her tone completely changed now.

"Dunno," Harriet admitted, standing upright and beginning her cooldown walk. "Been a weird couple of weeks…"

They walked together in silence as they cooled down, keeping their legs stretched. Harriet could feel Rachel's mind whirling. Harriet was sure she wanted to ask Harriet to join once more but was clearly respecting Harriet's choice. She appreciated it deeply.

"Maybe you need to eat?" Rachel finally offered at the end of class. "You didn't eat much at lunch…"

"Spying on me now, are you?" Harriet asked, trying to sound like she was joking, but probably coming off sounding more annoyed.

"No…" Rachel admitted. "Just worried about you. We all are."

"And we miss you," Basheera added as she approached them.

Basheera, like Kieran, did not participate in the callisthenics.

"Even if we're not your _close_ friends," Rachel said. "We miss you in our dorm… we've lost you, Parvati, Lavender, and AJ this year… it's empty even if those three are being jerks."

Harriet sighed. "I miss you all, too…"

"Have you asked if you can come back, yet?" Rachel asked.

Harriet shook her head. "No… I don't want _her_ to know she's getting to me…"

Rachel and Basheera blinked.

Harriet shook her head. "Nevermind… it's my deal."

They reached the other students who'd already finished. They waited in mostly silence for the other students to finish and gathered around Captain Kane.

"End of October will be the end of callisthenics," Captain Kane said. "At least as a class subject. You all know enough, but I will be giving you all work-out journals to keep yourselves in shape. With the proper exemptions, of course," he nodded to Basheera and Kieran.

"What will we do after that, Captain?" Dean Thomas asked eagerly.

"We'll begin proper duelling lessons."

The class all immediately broke into excited murmuring at this.

"You've honed your accuracy, now you've gotten your bodies on a good path, it's time to start putting it all together."

"Cool," Seamus Finnigan grinned.

"Hit the showers," Captain Kane told them. "Good work everyone. You're all improving."

 _Except for me,_ Harriet thought, bitterly. She expected Captain Kane to hold her back and point out she had done worse today, but he didn't. Maybe he was taking pity on her?

Harriet tried to force the dark thoughts out of her head. She was being silly. She couldn't improve every single time, could she? Everyone had off days.

Harriet was one of the last ones out of the shower. She felt good and clean again, having turned the water up as hot as she could stand. Her skin felt scrubbed clean, as though brand new as she headed up to the school with her friends.

Harriet narrowed her eyes. Umbridge was standing in the school entranceway again. Harriet thought that was odd. Usually, she was gone by now. Moreover, she wasn't watching Captain Kane.

"Good afternoon, Harriet," Umbridge said, her voice tinkling, yet still leaving Harriet feeling nauseous.

"Hello, Dolores," Harriet said, remembering this time.

Umbridge's smile widened making her look more toad-like than ever. "I would like for you to join me again," she asked. "In my office. I have something _very_ important to discuss with you, that I think you will very much find to your liking."

 _Fat chance,_ Harriet thought.

"That would be lovely," she said.

" _Wonderful_ ," Umbridge said and at once set off for the Ursula House building.

Harriet gave her friends a forlorn look before heading off after the squat, pink ball that was Dolores Umbridge.

Umbridge said no more to Harriet as they crossed the grounds. Harriet glanced over at Captain Kane who was preparing the grounds for a higher-level class by the looks of it. She wished she could reach out with him to her mind, to call his attention over to her. Maybe he could come up with an excuse to get Harriet out of this situation.

Yet she could not, and he did not look over. Soon he was out of sight behind the corner of the building as Umbridge led Harriet into the front door past the ever-present Auror guards. The common room was empty at that moment; all the students must have been off taking their classes. More opportunities for rescue were gone.

They walked up to Umbridge's office. Umbridge unlocked the door and stepped aside, gesturing for Harriet to enter. Harriet stepped past Umbridge into her office. She was taken aback at once. She didn't think she would ever get used to the sight of the horrid lace doilies on every surface, nor the china plate kittens over all the walls, nor the lurid pinkness of the scene.

There was also a single desk in the middle of the room with some sheets of parchment on top of it. Was Harriet being given detention? What for?

"Please have a seat beside my desk, Harriet," Umbridge said, waddling past Harriet.

Harriet simply stood in place, watching as Umbridge took her seat behind her desk.

"I asked you to sit," Umbridge insisted, looking up at Harriet. As ever, she was scarcely taller sitting than standing.

Harriet reluctantly made her way to the overstuffed armchair beside Umbridge's desk. Her eyes kept drifting to the desk in the middle of the room.

"Dolores, what's going on?" Harriet asked at last.

"I have a _little_ surprise for you," Umbridge winked. "I believe we have gotten this year off on a bad start, Harriet. Consider this my olive branch."

Harriet furrowed her brow. There was an excitement radiating from Umbridge that was even starting to give Harriet butterflies. Umbridge was positively overjoyed about something. Harriet jumped when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Umbridge called pleasantly.

The door opened. Harriet's eyebrows felt like they leapt off her head in surprise as Blaise Zabini entered. He looked just as surprised to see Harriet sitting there.

Harriet glanced sideways at Umbridge, but Umbridge only had eyes for Zabini. She looked like a frog that had put its full focus on the juiciest fly at the pond.

"Have a seat, Mr Zabini," Umbridge said.

Zabini kept his eyes on Harriet as he sat. Harriet was looking from him to Umbridge. What was going on? Was Umbridge going to make Zabini write lines for her? That wasn't very much of a gift. Sure, Zabini deserved someone for what a creep he'd been, but this just seemed silly.

"Now, Mr Zabini, I've heard reports from all over the school that you have been excessively forward with both Miss Potter here and my poor, favourite student, sweet Fern Mantovani…"

Zabini said nothing. He simply looked down at the parchment, suddenly seeming bored.

"So, I'm doing lines, I suppose," Zabini finally said. "If talking to girls is now worthy of detention around here."

"Yes, you will be doing lines, Mr Zabini," Umbridge replied. "But harassment is quite against the rules, even before I arrived to help guide this school onto back a respectable path."

Harriet could tell Zabini was fighting his hardest to fight off an eye-roll.

"You can give detentions?" Harriet asked, suddenly surprised.

"But of course, Harriet dear," Umbridge replied sweetly. "I am the high inquisitor. I oversee everything at Hogwarts, now. Every teacher and student is under my authority."

Harriet's body chilled at that.

"It's a fact that I think you have not quite come to grasp this year, Harriet," Umbridge said. "This is our first demonstration of that. Now, Mr Zabini, you are going to be writing lines for me tonight."

"How long?" Zabini asked.

"Ah-ah," Umbridge tutted. "How long, Counsellor Umbridge."

"How long, Counsellor Umbridge," Zabini corrected himself reluctantly.

"Until the message sinks in," Umbridge smiled slowly.

Zabini looked around his desk.

"I don't have any quill or ink?"

"Oh, you won't need either," Umbridge said.

She opened a drawer on her desk and drew a long, black quill. Harriet studied it. The tip was metal and looked as pointed and sharp as a scalpel, rather than a normal quill. She thought it was more likely to cut through the parchment than write on it.

Umbridge rose and walked slowly back around her desk towards Zabini. While Umbridge's squat figure meant she did not walk quickly in the first place, there was something different about this. It felt more like a stalk; the pace was deliberate.

She held out the quill for Zabini, which he reluctantly took.

"And the ink?"

Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Counsellor Umbridge," Zabini added quickly.

"You won't need ink, dear," Umbridge said, her voice silky.

Harriet didn't feel Umbridge looked like a frog or toad anymore. She was acting more like a cat that had cornered a particularly fat and juicy mouse.

Harriet wondered why Zabini wouldn't need ink. Was it a pen? Umbridge returned to her desk.

"Now, Mr Zabini, you are going to write 'Lecher,' for me, until I feel we are done."

Zabini scoffed, but Umbridge's expression did not falter. She was not joking. Zabini stole a dark look at Harriet before shaking his head and putting the quill to the parchment. Harriet stole a glance at Umbridge but Umbridge now only had eyes for Zabini.

The quill scratched across the surface of the parchment. Zabini had just finished the first 'Lecher' when he winced and grabbed his writing hand. He stared at it with horror, then at Umbridge.

Umbridge was oozing a sick sense of glee. "Is there a problem Mr Zabini?"

Zabini jumped up from his chair. "What just happened?!"

"Sit, Mr Zabini," Umbridge ordered silkily. "I did not tell you to stand."

"It was carved into my bloody hand!"

"What?" Harriet gasped standing.

"You remain seated too, Harriet," Umbridge said. "This is Mr Zabini's punishment for being a lecherous little boy. Sit and continue your lines, Mr Zabini. I will tell you when your punishment is over."

"This is torture!" Zabini declared. "It's illegal!"

"Is it, Mr Zabini?" Umbridge said. "As high inquisitor, I am given authority by the ministry to dole out punishments as I see fit… and where are you to go? Besides… who would ever believe _you_ … the snivelling son of a suspicious widow of a dubious reputation…?"

Zabini was frozen.

"Sit, Mr Zabini, and finish your lines…"

Zabini was sweating. He slowly lowered himself back into the chair. Harriet was too horrified to move, or even to think. What was happening?

"Would you like to watch, Harriet dear?" Umbridge offered. "I want you to be my friend. This is what happens to those who cross my friends. They get their just desserts."

Zabini's hand was shaking. His eyes were wide open. Slowly, he wrote 'Lecher' once more.

Yet again, he winced and grabbed his hand. Harriet saw two little drops fall from his hand to the parchment.

"Show Harriet, Mr Zabini."

Zabini was still shaking. He raised his hand. The word 'Lecher' had been carved into it.

"Dolores, you can't!" Harriet gasped. "You can't do this!"

"Now, now," Umbridge patted Harriet's hand gently.

Harriet yanked it away.

"Mr Zabini here has harassed far more than just you and my sweet Fern. My little ears throughout the school tell me his wandering eyes have been all over the school. Haven't they, Mr Zabini?"

Zabini said nothing. He just put the quill to the parchment and wrote again. Harriet's jaw hung open. Over and over, he wrote the word 'Lecher,' and time and again it was carved into his own hand in his own writing. He finally wrote enough that Harriet could see the writing from her chair. It was red. Harriet found herself struck with another horrible realisation. Zabini was writing with his own blood.

"Dolores, I can't…"

"Can't you, Harriet dear?" Umbridge said, her eyes full of dark glee. "He'll most certainly live… and I believe we can be sure after a session or two; he will never bother sweet little girls like you again… will you, Mr Zabini?"

"No, Counsellor Umbridge," Zabini said at once.

His voice cracked. His hand did not stop bleeding this time. He was nearly to the bottom of the parchment.

Umbridge slowly rose from her chair. Again, she moved deliberately, as if ready to pounce. Zabini looked up at her with horror on his face. Umbridge took his bleeding hand. Zabini recoiled, but Umbridge held onto it.

"I think that will do for the night, Mr Zabini," Umbridge said. "I will ask you to return tomorrow night. Just to make sure the message 'sets in'…"

"C-can I go now," Zabini choked.

There were tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr Zabini. Tell the next person to wait until I call for her."

Zabini did not hesitate. He spun out of the chair and practically ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Umbridge tutted. "I do believe he failed to follow my last instruction…"

"You… you tortured him…"

Umbridge smiled down upon Harriet. Despite her short stature, Umbridge somehow seemed taller in the wake of what she'd inflicted on Zabini.

"Yes… with a most heavy heart," Umbridge sighed. "But I expect better from my old house… particularly where my _favourite_ students are concerned…"

Harriet was sweating. Her hands were shaking too.

"The thing is, Harriet, you've been very reluctant to join me for tea," Umbridge continued. "It's been most disappointing. Now… you've seen what I'm willing to do to those who cross you… but now I think it would be wisest to show you what will happen if you cross me…"

Umbridge turned to the door. "Come in," she called sweetly.

The door opened. Harriet knocked the chair over in her haste.

"No! Dolores, no!"

Rosie had stepped into the room. Her face was pale and uncertain.

"Harriet…?"

"No, what, Harriet?" Umbridge asked, her lips curled.

"What's going on…?" Rosie asked, nervously, looking from Harriet to Umbridge.

"Have a seat, Miss Sinistra…"

"Rosie, no!" Harriet said, moving between Umbridge and her sister.

Umbridge's grin was hideous in its hungry glee.

"Miss Sinistra has made a habit of following me about the school, Harriet… now I cannot allow that…"

Harriet was shaking. She'd faced Dementors, acromantula, and dragons before. Yet at that moment, Harriet was more afraid than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Miss Sinistra must learn not to be nosey, Harriet," Umbridge said, pleasantly. "She must respect others' privacy, mustn't she?"

Harriet felt her senses returning. She looked back at Rosie. Rosie was worried and confused, but she had no idea what was coming. She had no idea what Umbridge intended to do.

"You see, Harriet… I need you to be my friend. If you aren't going to drink my tea, then I need another way to convince you. Last spring, we learned that Rita Skeeter had found out the perfect way to control you."

Harriet knew what to do. Harriet knew what to do at once.

"Me!" Harriet said, pushing Rosie aside and sitting at the desk. "It was me. I asked her to do it! I'll write the lines instead!"

Harriet and Umbridge were staring at one another, neither blinking. Harriet could feel Rosie's fear and shame.

"Friends don't spy, do they, Harriet?" Umbridge asked. "Miss Sinistra here is certainly not my friend… but you are, aren't you, Harriet? I'm deeply hurt to hear this…"

Harriet said nothing.

"Because you're my friend, I will allow this… it is how you will repay me…" Umbridge continued "and I will sweeten the deal… you've missed your friends, haven't you, Harriet…?"

Harriet still said nothing.

"I asked you a question, Harriet…"

"Yes, Dolores," Harriet said at last.

"And you miss being on teams, don't you? Having friends?"

"Yes, Dolores."

"Harriet…?" Rosie whispered. "What's going on…?"

"All you have to do is be my friend, Harriet, just like sweet Fern is…" Umbridge continued as though Rosie was no longer in the room.

"Yes, Dolores," Harriet said, breathing heavily.

"Take the quill, Harriet…"

Harriet picked up the quill.

"I want you to write 'I will not meddle'," Umbridge told her. "Miss Sinistra will take a seat beside you and see what happens to those who disobey me."

Harriet gave Rosie a little nod. She didn't want Rosie to see this, but even less did she want Rosie to experience it. This was worth it.

Umbridge drew a sheet of parchment from her desk. She took out a quill of her own and started writing.

"This note is to inform Professor Weasley that I have deemed you fit to return to Gryffindor Tower and to re-join teams, Harriet," Umbridge smiled. "You may take it with you when you are finished with your lines."

"Yes, Dolores," Harriet said.

Umbridge smiled wider. "Proceed, Harriet."

Harriet began writing. The moment she finished the sentence her hand seared with pain. She winced again as Rosie shrieked in her ear.

* * *

Saturday the fourteenth of October had arrived. Harriet, her friends, Colm, and all of Finn's old friends were sitting and standing around the sitting room of the Gatsby's house in Avalon. Most of Finn's friends had tears in their eyes. Most were happy, but Portia was sobbing.

Harriet's knees were bouncing. Rosie and Nan stood either side of her. Rosie's eyes were downcast. She'd barely spoken since that horrible night. Harriet didn't blame her.

Harriet couldn't feel much more than shame. She'd taken the punishment for Rosie, yet she still felt like she'd surrendered. Her hand still hurt. It'd given her trouble at practice that week.

How? How could she have fallen for the same trap twice? How was she letting herself be blackmailed a second time?

Harriet took another glance at Rosie. She'd do it again. She'd do it again in a second.

Hermione put a bolstering hand on Harriet's shoulder from behind. Harriet smiled back at her. She had not told any of them what happened in Umbridge's office that night. She couldn't risk any of them being put to the same fate. She couldn't risk Umbridge trying to harm any of the rest of her family or anyone else she cared about.

That was the one thing Harriet was certain of. She was now at war with Dolores Umbridge. She did not care about Solomon Kinney. She did not care about Crouch, Jr. She did not care about Lord Voldemort. Her enemy was Dolores Umbridge.

Harriet looked to the nearby door to the Gatsby house study. Finn and Colm were through there. Harriet vaguely wondered what they were talking about. They'd been in there for an hour already. Harriet didn't mind. She could be patient. This was worth it.

Everyone was adamant that Colm be the first to see Finn. They would all meet with him individually. After Colm would be Portia, then Krystelle. After that would be Holly, Gaius, and Don. All in the order of who had known him the longest.

The fireplace roared green, and Daddy came swirling out of it. He skidded to a halt and dusted himself off.

He smiled around the room pleasantly.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's noticed," he informed them. "Umbridge is still up at the school as far as anyone can tell."

There were relieved murmurs. Daddy walked over smiling down at Harriet.

"Hey Harricane, you alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harriet replied.

Daddy chuckled gently. "Daddy again, is it?"

"Yes," Harriet said simply.

He smiled more. "Good. I missed that."

"Me too," Harriet said hugging him tightly.

Daddy hugged her back. They held the embrace for a while. Harriet refused to let go. She couldn't let anything happen to him or anyone else in the family. They meant far too much to her.

Finally, they broke the hug. As Daddy leaned back, he looked her over once with a quizzical expression.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Harriet replied, resolutely.

She was very sure, indeed.

Daddy smiled gently and leaned down, giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead. He gave matching ones to the twins and walked toward the kitchen where the adults were gathered.

Finally, the door to the study opened, and Colm emerged. His eyes were thoroughly bloodshot, and there were tear-marks down his cheek.

"Y-you're up, Porsh," Colm sniffled.

Both Holly and Scott rose. Portia passed Colm going into the room while Scott hugged Colm tightly, rocking his boyfriend gently. Colm hugged him back just as tight, breaking down again. Harriet closed her eyes, and just let the relief and happiness wash over her. She'd waited so long for this. The lead-up had not been at all like she'd hoped, but it was here. It was happening.

The little group sat in silence while the re-introductions went on. Everyone who came back out of the room had been crying. Harriet had tears in her own eyes. She couldn't help it, and she did not mind. They were all happy tears of relief and reunification.

They all took time to hug and thank Harriet after their sessions. After, they headed into the kitchen, where Harriet knew they were going to thank Daddy for finding him at last. It was almost Don's turn. He was shifting awkwardly in his seat. Harriet knew he'd only known Finn for about a year.

"It's going to be alright," Harriet said, smiling at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"He'll remember you, too," Holly encouraged him. "He has good memories of you, I know it."

Don forced a little smile. "Guess so…"

Krystelle put an arm around Don's shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze. "He helped you and Gaius get together, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Don smiled softly but sincerely now. "He did…"

"How?" Harriet asked, wanting to keep the positive feelings going.

Don smiled wider. "I was pretty messed up after… after what happened… after…" Don cleared his throat. "Anyway… Gaius… I knew… could tell he liked me… and… I did like him… but I was afraid… I was broken and damaged… but finally, Finn sat me down. He told me I'd had enough pain and suffering… it was time for something happy in my life. It was time for some love… and that Gaius would give me all of it…"

Marcus walked up behind Hermione, putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back against him, wiping her eyes. They still had never told anyone that they were a pair, but no one needed to be told. That they were happy was what was important.

The door opened, and Gaius appeared. He rushed over and hugged Don tightly. The pair held the embrace before Don moved to the room, and Gaius followed the pattern to hug Harriet before heading into the kitchen. The little room fell silent as they waited.

Harriet was starting to get antsy. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to really kiss him. She'd had so much darkness lately, she wanted her love, just like Don and Gaius.

Rosie rested her head on Harriet's shoulder. Harriet put an arm around her shoulder.

"You deserve someone like that…" Rosie whispered.

"Thanks, Ro…" Harriet replied softly.

"Ro… I like that…"

Harriet smiled and softly kissed the top of Rosie's head.

"Does he know about… you know?"

Harriet nodded. "And he likes it, too."

"Good," Rosie said. "I'd straighten him out if he didn't."

Harriet smiled and rested her cheek against the top of Rosie's head.

More silence filled the room. Finally, the door opened for the last time. Don was also wiping away more tears as he left. Harriet got to her feet. It was her turn. She met Don halfway across the room, giving him his hug. Don whispered a series of thank yous to her before turning to Gaius, who put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and guided him into the kitchen.

Harriet looked to the partly open door. She felt her lips smiling involuntarily as she crossed to it.

"Knock, knock," Harriet said, rapping gently on the door.

She pushed it open and stepped into the doorway. Finn was sitting at the desk chair, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees, looking at the floor. Harriet could feel the weight of his mind. It had been so much for him to take in. He was tired and emotionally ragged.

Harriet slowly pushed the door shut behind her and leaned back against it.

"Sorry," Finn said. "Just… overwhelmed…"

"I know…" Harriet said softly. "But I have a little surprise for you…"

Finn looked up. His face went slack at once, and he stared. Harriet flushed but was quite flattered all the same.

"Well, I guess I'm the surprise."

Harriet watched Finn's eyes move over her. Down over her chest and torso, wearing the golden tank-top with the big red Gryffindor lion. They moved over the flippy, red pleated skirt with the golden inner pleats. They lingered longest on her legs in the gold kneesocks, and her little feet in the white trainers.

"I…yuuuhhhhh…" Finn started to speak, but it just slurred into a moan.

Harriet smiled more, moving towards him. She couldn't help but strut a little to make the little skirt flip.

"Mmhmm, guess what…?"

"Wh-whu…"

"I'm a cheerleader now," Harriet said softly. "One of the first ever in Hogwarts history."

"Yer'a… I…"

Harriet giggled. "You like it?"

Finn's face was burning red as he forced his eyes back up to her face.

"Yahuh…"

Harriet giggled again. It was a much more relaxed reaction than Nan's had been, but much more welcome. Finn's dumbstruck expression was just what she'd hoped for. Unlike Nan, who had shrieked with delight and tackled Harriet to the floor in her excitement.

Harriet gently cupped a hand to Finn's cheek. Her mind began to whirl with Finn's thoughts. She saw him imagining running his hands over her sides and legs. She saw him winding ropes around her in his mind. She loved every second of it.

"Y-yer… doin' that mind thing again… aren' yeh…?" he whispered.

Harriet bit her lip. "Mmmhmmm."

"Can't help it…" Finn whispered.

"Don't want you to," Harriet replied.

He was still sitting, Harriet standing over him. His mind seemed to go completely blank. It was just filled with her face, moving closer and closer to his. Her eyes closing.

"I want to…" Finn trailed off.

"Me to…" Harriet whispered softly.

"Christ you're so beautiful…" Finn gasped.

"You, too…"

Harriet leaned down. Finn's eyes closed. Their lips touched, and Harriet melted into his arms.


	30. Together Again?

**Chapter 30**

 **Together Again?**

* * *

"Trust must be earned, never demanded. And it can never be gained without being given."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

The kiss broke. Finn moaned softly.

"Whoa…"

"Uh-huh…"

Harriet lay against him, her head on his shoulder, her hands on his chest.

"Harriet…?"

"Hm…?"

"What's wrong?"

Harriet swallowed. She wasn't ready to tell him. Not ever. He was supposed to be happy. Their time together was supposed to be happy.

"Nothing," Harriet replied.

"Come on," Finn said gently. "I've got a new mind, not a dim one."

"Sorry…" Harriet whispered, starting to feel emotional again.

"Oh, Dove…" Finn soothed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Call me that again," Harriet sniffled, burying her face into his chest. "Call me that always."

"Okay, Dove…" Finn said gently. "I just… something's wrong…"

"Something _is_ wrong," Harriet confirmed. "Something's really, terribly wrong…"

"What is it?"

Harriet shook her head. "I can't… not yet…"

Finn nodded slowly. "Okay…" he stroked her hair. "Is it more of… that woman?"

Harriet grimaced.

"Colm's been telling me about her in his letters… he's terrified of her…"

"He should be," Harriet sniffed. "She's a monster…"

Finn's strong arms pulled her in tighter. Maybe there was a plus side to his boxing, Harriet thought as they enveloped her.

"I'm trying to keep him safe," Harriet said. "Trying to keep everyone safe…"

"Oh, Dove…" Finn whispered.

They were quiet a little while longer.

"You shouldn't call me that," Harriet choked out, breaking the silence.

"But… you just—"

"I know what I said, I want you to, but you shouldn't, because I don't deserve it."

Finn slowly sat up more. He held onto Harriet but held her enough out to lift her head and look in her eyes.

His hand graced her cheek, his thumb delicately wiping away one of her tears that she hadn't even realised were flowing.

"What happened?" he asked gently. "What did she do…?"

"She threatened my sister," Harriet replied quietly. "To get me to be her 'friend'…"

Finn furrowed his brow. "Her friend?"

"What she calls it," Harriet hung her head. "The sick… evil…"

Finn gently took her hand. It still made her wince a little. She supposed that cheer practice all that week had kept it from healing properly.

"You hurt your hand?" Finn asked, holding it more gently.

Harriet could only nod. Finn looked at it before ever so gently kissing the top. Harriet was sure she was imagining it, but the pain vanished at once.

"I'm just worried about you, okay?" Finn said softly. "I've only lived this life for a few months, and I've seen plenty of ugliness in it already… I just want to make sure _you_ are okay… That's what matters before anything else does…"

Harriet leaned forward, resting her forehead on his.

"And I know I'm not the only person who cares…" Finn said.

Harriet lifted her head again.

Finn sighed. "Your dad's come around a few times. Gotten to know him. He's wanted to get to know me… he's kinda protective."

Harriet half-sobbed/half-giggled.

"Not like… rude or anything… just he's told me all that you've been through… and all the dangerous things happening around you… how a Muggle wouldn't stand a chance against Lord Voldemor' or Solomon Kinney…"

Harriet's heart felt like it was stopping. What was Finn saying?

"And I told him I didn't care…" Finn continued. "Told him you were worth it… told him I think you're beautiful and brave and special and someone amazing…"

Harriet's heart had stopped now. The world was still. Time had ended.

"He said I might die… might get hurt… told him 'nuff's been done to me already, and if I chose you to be the one person to keep hold of the only bit of my old self that was left, then you had to be someone amazing, and I'd be willing to do anything to pay you back for it, and you're the kind of person anyone should face anything to be with…"

Harriet's tears were back. She couldn't stop her lip trembling.

"And he just… pulls me into a hug and said to be there for you… and he was happy his girl had chosen a man…"

Harriet flushed a little. "Guess I did, didn't I…?"

"Bit of a silly one, but…"

"Guess you had to grow up faster than most… just like I did," Harriet said, half to herself. "In both your lives…"

"Aye, this second one had to hit the ground runnin' and it was a damn sight harder'n'I'd'a liked," Finn grumbled.

Harriet giggled again involuntarily. "You're getting your accent back."

"Y'am?"

Harriet nodded. "I missed it…"

"Guess there's lots we've missed…"

Harriet nodded.

"Thought a lot about you…" Finn said. "About what's happened… I must have been totally head over heels for you… and then I started getting the letters from Colm and Portia and the rest and… they all talked about you… and…"

Finn trailed off.

"And…?"

Finn gave an incredulous little laugh. "Think I've had to come to the conclusion that I definitely was head over heels for you… and… as little time as we've had I've fallen completely mad over you again and it's the best fall I've ever had."

Harriet leaned down pressing her lips to his. She ran her hands through his hair. She felt his hands on her back. She saw the hands pulling back her wrists and winding rope around them.

Harriet giggled. "You're thinking those thoughts again…"

"Can't help it…"

"Don't want you to…"

"Good… this mean we're…?"

"A couple?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah."

They kissed again and held it this time. They were so lost that neither noticed the door crack open, Hermione softly whisper their names, nor her little squeal of excitement before quickly and quietly shutting the door again.

* * *

An hour later, the whole crew were on their way to the pub. The chill of October had reached the town. Harriet put on her soft cheer jumper and stretchy sweatpants over her uniform. While Harriet had appreciated the looks she'd gotten from Finn, she appreciated the warmth and comfort more.

Finn was in considerably better spirits by the time they arrived at the pub. Harriet was eager to get there as well. The heavy emotions had been wearing on her all morning. She needed another session with Queenie. While Madam Irene was helping Harriet with Occlumency, she found that Queenie's sessions helped her deal with feeling people's emotions the best.

"Finn!" came a cheer from around the pub's sitting area.

Finn's cheeks reddened but he waved around at everyone, an arm still around Harriet's shoulders.

"And Mam'selle Harriet!" the barman called.

"They might hear about you… a lot," Finn admitted, his face getting redder.

Harriet giggled and hugged her arm tighter around his waist.

"What is zis!" the barman said, his eyes twinkling as the teens approached. "Are ze two lovers finally an item?"

"As you say, Robert: _Il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent jamais,_ " Finn smiled.

The barman nodded looking impressed and raising a glass to them before beginning to set out bottle of Butterbeer. Dora and Krystelle were both giving Finn deeply impressed looks, nodding in approval.

"Nice one…" Dora said.

"What'd that mean?" Harriet asked.

Finn continued looking embarrassed. Dora grinned, slyly. "Literally? 'There are only mountains that never meet' but it basically means 'there are none so distant that fate cannot bring together'."

Hermione and Portia cooed.

"Oh Finn," Portia smiled. "That was sweet."

Finn shrugged and glanced at his feet for a moment, taking a bottle of butterbeer from the bar and handing it to Harriet. "Just seemed the right thing to say… I mean…"

Harriet simply smiled going up on tip-toe to kiss Finn's cheek.

"When'd you learn French?" Colm smiled, taking his bottle of Butterbeer.

"I… I'm picking up a lot but mostly it's just because Robert always says stuff like that. He's got some little saying for everything."

"Is… David here… by any chance?" Scott asked, looking around hopefully.

"'Fraid not," Finn replied, sadly. "I wanted you all to meet him, but he has a concert tonight somewhere called Texas."

Colm and Scott both looked a little disappointed. Harriet couldn't bring herself to care. She felt right for the first time in ages. She had a boyfriend. Finn was back, and they were together. He was her boyfriend. She was his girlfriend. He was safe from the Ministry here where no one could hurt him.

Finn guided everyone to some nearby tables. Robert looked over from where he'd been chatting with another patron and flicked his wand, causing the tables to rise and float together.

"Cheers, Robert," Finn waved to him.

"Are we going to have more song?" another patron asked.

"Oui! Song! Song!" still another cheered.

"Le garçon vient de s'asseoir avec sa petite amie!" Robert laughed, waving everyone down with a dishrag.

"I will! I will!" Finn laughed. "First a drink!"

The crowd quieted and Finn lowered himself back into his seat. Portia was marvelling, shaking her head.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You," Portia smiled, though her eyes were wet with tears. "You're just… you!"

"You've been here like two weeks and you've already made friends with the whole town," Krystelle laughed.

Finn smiled as though he wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself or bashful. "People like music."

"That's just as fascinating though," Scott observed. "You learning music again so quickly. I'm guessing it's because your mind is 'fresh' so to speak?"

Kieran elbowed Scott sharply in the side.

"Sorry," Scott muttered.

"Yeah, that's what Sebastian says," Finn replied. "He says it'll help me a bit with getting my memories back."

"How's that going to work?" Holly asked, her face also bright with interest. "I mean… can they just be put back in your head?"

Finn shook his head. "Sebastian says it doesn't work like that."

"I spoke to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore one night, too," Harriet added. "He said the same thing."

"What night was that?" Ronnie asked

"Our first week back," Harriet explained. "I snuck out one night to talk to his portrait. It was that night Percy told us all off. I saw him in the Fat Lady's portrait."

Marcus chuckled. "Harriet sneaking off. Are we surprised?"

"No," her friends all grinned in unison.

Harriet's first reaction was to be embarrassed, but she noticed something. Her friends often seemed critical of her habits of sneaking about, and how often she put herself 'in danger'. Yet this time she didn't feel that. Their smiles felt affectionate this time. Unable to help herself, she smiled too.

Several of them moaned as the scent of fresh baked bread wafted over the tables and an entire basket of breads settled itself down in the middle of the table, along with glasses and a handful of pitchers of the pub's homemade lemonade.

"À votre santé!" Finn called raising his glass to Robert.

Robert smiled across at them, raising his glass back. He and Finn both drank before Finn clunked his glass back down on the table.

"Seems to be a big fan," Hermione observed.

Finn shrugged. "I guess he and the wait staff get good tips when I perform here… so they kiss m'arse pretty good."

"Or he might just genuinely like you, negative Nancy," Krystelle chimed in.

"That too," Finn admitted. "I'am here a lot…"

"So, back to your memories," Portia said. "How is it going to work? How long will it take?"

Finn shrugged uncertainly. "Sebastian isn't sure… he says it's not going to be that easy. Like… it's never really going to stick. I'm always going to have to remember everything 'third-person' he said. I'm always going to be looking back on my past from the outside."

"Oh, Finn…" Hermione gasped softly.

"I mean… Seb says I'll probably remember seeing it again pretty well because my memory's all fresh and open, but there's always going to be a disconnect. Like the memories aren't really mine anymore…"

Harriet hugged Finn's arm tighter.

"But he also said that your memories don't make you, you," Harriet said encouraging. "You're still you."

Finn smiled down at her. "Thanks, Dove."

Harriet's body tingled.

"This brings us I think to the other important thing we have to talk about," Krystelle said importantly.

"Agreed," Holly nodded.

"Aye-aye," said Kieran.

"What's that?" Harriet asked.

"Fern," Krystelle replied, though her head sank a little.

"Fern…?" Finn asked.

His friends all looked guiltier still.

"She's another friend of ours," Holly said. "One we're in a lot of trouble with…"

"Who's in a lot of trouble herself," Kieran added.

Finn glanced around all the faces. "A'right… fill me in…"

Finn said nothing as his friends all gave the rundown of their history with Fern. Harriet digested it all as well. By the sound of it, Fern had always been their most adventurous, just as Harriet had found her last summer when she was so excited to go on an adventure with Harriet. Harriet supposed she missed adventures in the wake of her fight with her friends.

Finn slowly leaned forward on the table as the tales finished. He looked around at them all one by one, taking them in and studying their guilty faces. Even Colm couldn't really meet Finn's eye. Harriet felt something she'd never felt from Finn before. He was mad.

"So one of your best friends, who stood by you all despite all the shite she was going through, when she needed you, ya ganged up on her and made her feel attacked…?"

Holly sniffled. "I was afraid…" she admitted in a quiet voice.

Finn narrowed his eyes but not angrily. He was more curious. "Afraid…?"

"I'd lost another friend a couple years ago," Holly said quietly. "I couldn't stand to lose Fern like that too and overreacted… it's my fault…"

"It's all our fault," Krystelle said. "You were the only one who…" Krystelle hiccupped a little sob or laugh, Harriet wasn't sure which it was. "Sorry, this is just the second time you've given us this speech…"

"But I was the one who spearheaded it…" Holly said. "Fern and I have never gotten on as well as everyone else, though… but I couldn't stand to lose another friend like I lost Damien…"

The gears turned in Harriet's head. She remembered the letter from Holly that Fern had shown Harriet that summer. She'd spoken about having lost a friend named Damien. It had seemed far less personal in a letter, but Holly couldn't look up from the table, and her hands were shaking in her lap. For someone who'd always seemed so confident and self-assured, she looked close to breaking. This was the same Holly who had set a flock of bow-tie bats on Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Pixie Fanfarró.

At remembering Zabini, Harriet's right hand twitched and she winced.

"Y'alright?" Finn asked, looking around.

"Yeah, just my hand again," Harriet said softly.

Finn's look was shrewd. "Y'sure that's alright? Should we have it looked at?"

"Yes," Harriet said quickly. "It's not important."

Harriet nodded to Holly and Krystelle. "Fern's what's important right now…"

"What's the matter with your hand?" Scott asked, leaning over.

"I said it's not important," Harriet said, snapping more than she'd intended.

Scott looked a little wounded as he dropped the matter.

Holly cleared her throat. "A-as I was saying… this was my fault… I overreacted, and before I could try and fix any of it, the Ministry attacked Rathlin and everything just went to shit."

"Now we have to watch Fern follow fucking Umbitch around like a lost puppy and Umbridge dote on her," Krystelle snarled, gripping her Butterbeer bottle so tightly Harriet was sure it was about to shatter.

"And all the while knowing that it's our fault," Colm said barely more than a whisper.

Finn's expression had softened as he looked around at them all. "I mean… 'sobvious ya meant well…"

He sighed. "What's got her after this Umbitch woman? And… who the hell'd name their kid that?"

Harriet's lips twitched a little. "Her name's Umbridge, but everyone hates her, so we call her Umbitch."

Finn nodded. "Right, that makes sense… Go on."

"We're not entirely sure, but we think that she's drugging Fern somehow," Don chimed in.

"Fern was a famous model, and she and Harriet had become pretty good friends over the summer."

"So, you're worried about her, too?" Finn asked.

Harriet nodded. She'd never admit it, but Harriet was touched by the fact that what was swaying Finn the most was the fact that Fern mattered to Harriet.

"Because Fern's famous we figure Umbridge is schmoozing up to her, and the fact that she's friends with Harriet means Umbridge has probably been pumping Fern for information about her."

Finn's face was stony. "Why would she want information on Harriet?"

"Because Harriet was close with the previous headmaster of Hogwarts," Kieran said. "And the current Minister of Magic really hates him. Harriet's family is all wrapped up in Professor Dumbledore's—that's the previous Headmaster—secret society. Fern spent the summer with us here. That's when she and I started… well…"

Kieran's face began to burn, but the happiness in his smile thinking of the quiet moments he and Fern had spent that summer even gave Harriet butterflies. Scott rubbed Kieran's shoulder consoling.

"We'll help her, mate…"

"Umbridge has also figured out that we're all the ones who aren't _quite_ as keen on her as the rest," Portia added. "And she's probably using Fern as bait to lure us in…"

"That's _definitely_ the case with her and me," Harriet growled.

Finn was drumming the table-top with his fingers as he thought. It wasn't impatience, it sounded as though he was drumming out a song.

The former Rathlin students around the table all watched the drumming with affectionate, nostalgic looks.

"What?" Finn asked, stopping.

"You always do that when you're thinking," Portia said wistfully.

"Huh…" Finn grunted, looking at his hand. "Just always felt natural. Always done it without thinking…"

The group around the table fell quiet again. It was a couple minutes before Holly broke the silence.

"We don't really have a plan or know what to do," Holly admitted. "But we want our Fern back… or at least… if she doesn't want us back, we want her free of that…"

"Bitch," Krystelle finished for her.

A wave of dark laughs spread across the table at that. Finn kept thinking, his fingers still going as he did.

"Blimey, thought only Scott got that focused when he had a puzzle to solve," Ronnie said.

"Hey," Scott scoffed.

"Scott, mate, we all love you, but we did sort of find you in the middle of the floor talking to yourself with a giant chalkboard of problems with the Sirius Black case our third year…" Marcus conceded.

"Point taken," Scott muttered.

"You mean you actually set up like a big board like crazy people in movies?" Colm gasped.

"I thought it might help…"

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard," Colm smiled, his eyes glittering.

Scott's embarrassment was replaced by flattery in an instant.

Portia kept smiling. Her gaze drifted to the nearby piano. "So, you can play music again?"

"Aye," Finn said. "I'm no' like… perfect or nuffin,"

"Have these folks here ever had a song and dance from real Rathlin trained artistes?" Portia asked, rising.

"I… um…"

"Go on," Harriet smiled, moving aside a bit to give Finn room to stand.

Finn slowly rose and crossed to the piano with Portia. Everyone watched with warm smiles. The crowd gathered in the pub broke into applause and whistles of excitement. Portia curtsied and Finn bowed, stiff at the waist as if he wasn't used to it, even after staying in Avalon for a few weeks.

Harriet watched wistfully as Finn sat at the piano. He hesitated, unsure of what to play.

"Just the first thing that comes to your head," Portia said.

Finn thought, then his hands began moving over the keys. Finn's shoulders relaxed as he played. Harriet didn't recognise the song, but Portia apparently did. She began to dance at once. She spun and swirled about the cleared away floor, her long skirt flowing and twirling around her.

The crowd watched silently. Harriet wasn't paying much attention. Her eyes were on Finn playing. His back was to her from this angle, but his movements were as fluid as Portia's. He was in his element. This was what he was meant to do.

Harriet didn't even notice someone else fill Finn's vacant seat. It wasn't until she felt someone's elbow nudge hers that she looked around and saw Krystelle had moved next to her.

"Hi," Krystelle said softly.

"Hi."

Krystelle smiled over at Finn. "Thank you…"

Harriet returned the smile but didn't know what to say as Krystelle wiped her eye.

"I haven't seen Portia smile like this in months…"

Krystelle sighed, looking at her hands in her lap. "I know we don't really know each other well, but you mean the world to Finn… and you mean a lot to Fern now…"

"You two were really close…"

Krystelle nodded. "Things with Fern have always been hard… Thanks to her stupid mother…"

Harriet grimaced. "She does seem like a piece of work…"

Krystelle sniffed. It was strange seeing Krystelle like this. She'd always seemed so sassy and even pushy every time Harriet had met her or seen her in Finn's memories.

"You know… funnily enough, this isn't the first time I lost Fern," Krystelle said. "It's actually the third…"

Harriet blinked.

"First time was when she ran away after finding out her parents were getting divorced…" Krystelle explained. "It was raining that night… I was running around with Professor Watkins helping look for her…"

Krystelle took a deep breath. "We found her in the old ruins… she was so upset and cold she was delirious… kept talking about goat ladies."

Harriet furrowed her brow. She remembered something she'd nearly forgotten: Fern's strange friends at the gala. As the girls had left the stage while everyone was distracted, the redheaded one, Calla, had noticed Harriet watching them. She'd suddenly sprouted long pointed ears and her face furred.

"Did Fern… ever mention them again?" Harriet asked curiously.

Krystelle shrugged. "Not that I recall. Why?"

"Just curious," Harriet said. "Stranger things have happened with magic, you know?"

"Guess so," Krystelle replied giving a little smile.

"So that was the first time?"

Krystelle nodded. "The second time was the Christmas before Junior Academy… that was when the charm, or whatever it was, first hit me. The night before, things were weird… the next day I went to apologise. I saw Fern and her mum together in the bathroom getting ready to leave… Her mum did… something to Fern, and then she saw me… yelled at me, called me terrible things, and threw me out. After that, I couldn't even say the name Fern anymore."

Harriet gasped. "I thought it was just that Fern couldn't say her real name. Or write it."

Krystelle shook her head. "It was like Fern was erased. My parents were so upset about it they got a restraining order. So that put pain to us hanging out again outside school. Then, when we got back to start junior academy, she had her own private dorm, just like she has right now."

Krystelle sighed and the pair fell silent. They watched as Finn began playing a new song. Before long Hermione joined them. Harriet didn't join in the conversation as Krystelle began regaling Hermione with tales of Fern at Rathlin. The Fern Hermione never got to know.

Harriet had something else to occupy her mind. She'd just noticed there was one table where the people weren't paying attention to the music. Even more conspicuous than that was the pointed orange ears of Sebastian with the red hair of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Harriet wondered why they hadn't come over to say hello, then reminded herself that they were probably keeping an eye on the teens; her and Finn, specifically.

Yet something was off. They weren't alone. As Mr Weasley shifted in his seat, Harriet caught sight of another man's head. It was a man with well groomed brown hair, parted so well it would have made Barty Crouch, Sr jealous. It was Captain Kane.

Harriet furrowed her brow. What was Captain Kane doing having lunch with Sebastian and the Weasleys?

She kept watching. Captain Kane seemed to be speaking mostly with Sebastian. They were leaning low over the table, their heads bobbing a little, as though they were discussing something on the table. Harriet's sense of curiosity was looming over her mind.

She contemplated moving closer but checked herself. She couldn't see how she could feasibly get close enough without anyone at the table noticing, nor her friends noticing her sneaking off.

After a few minutes, Captain Kane rose from the table. He shook hands with Sebastian and the Weasleys, tucking a roll of parchment under his arm. Harriet caught sight of all the adults' faces as they watched Captain Kane move from their table. They all looked satisfied about something.

Captain Kane paused, and his eyes found Harriet's. He didn't look the least bit surprised to catch her watching. Harriet wanted to look away, but she knew she'd already been caught. Captain Kane gave her one of his rare smiles as he untucked the roll of parchment from under his arm and wagged it in the air, importantly.

Harriet tilted her head. Captain Kane gave her a tiny wink before turning and watching Finn play. He nodded, gave Harriet a quick thumbs up, and headed for the door.

"What do you think he's up to?" Krystelle asked.

"Dunno," Harriet shook her head. "It's always something though it seems."

"At least he makes spying look good," Don said wistfully.

Gaius, Colm, and Scott all sighed in agreement. Kieran and Marcus both shook their heads in amusement.

* * *

Harriet needed to be alone. Her mind was far too full, and the emotions in the sitting room were getting too much for her to take.

It wasn't Captain Kane. She couldn't bring herself to care about him that much. He was just up to something or other, like he always was.

It was finally time for Colm to tell Finn the truth about their family. Harriet appreciated the strange twist of fate. Once upon a time, Finn had been the only one who knew and had to keep the secret from Colm. Now, it was Colm who had to tell Finn the truth.

It had to happen soon, and the only person who had any right to tell Finn was Colm. Finn would learn sooner or later from the memories, anyway. Sebastian said it would be far better for Finn to learn from his brother rather than be thrown into it in his memories.

Harriet was looking for someone specific; someone who didn't have a mind that could invade hers with thoughts and emotions. To her delight, she found him smiling brightly at her from his portrait.

"Hello, Bill," Harriet smiled.

"Peace be to you, Harriet," the portrait of William Shakespeare replied kindly. "What ails your mind?"

"That obvious?"

Bill chuckled gently. "I'm afraid so, dear green-eyed lady."

"Green-eyed lady?"

Bill cleared his throat and began reciting.

" _Green-eyed lady, lovely lady  
Strolling slowly towards the sun  
Green-eyed lady, ocean lady  
Soothing every raging wave that comes_

 _Green-eyed lady, passion's lady  
Dressed in love, she lives for life to be  
Green-eyed lady feels life I never see  
Setting suns and lonely lovers free."_

Harriet sat on the floor, smiling up at the portrait. "One of your songs?"

"Sonnets," Bill corrected. "And no. Sugarloaf, from their 1970 album, _West of Tomorrow._ "

Harriet rolled her eyes.

"My mortal form may have deeply influenced the English language, but he certainly did not have a monopoly on its use as an art."

"Fair enough," Harriet admitted. "So, have you been helping Finn with his poetry, then?"

Bill sighed. "Alas not. I daresay the poor boy is still a bit put off by things that are a bit too magical, such as myself."

"Sorry…"

"It's to be expected," Bill chuckled gently. "He'll come around. He's gotten used to the house-elves at least. I think it is because they are more… tangible."

"That makes sense," Harriet nodded.

"So dear lady, what vexes you?"

Harriet grimaced. "Too much…"

"Then allow old Bill to be a shoulder to help lighten the burden."

"Don't want to impose… just was looking for someone I could talk to in private…"

"Alas, I don't know how private anything is around here… the walls have ears, so they say."

"The house-elves, you mean?"

"The house-elves, other portraits," Bill sighed, waving a hand about vaguely. "It's part of why dear Dora never liked living here much. Secrets do not long survive these empty halls."

Harriet grimaced. "Great…"

"I take it you had a secret you wished to tell me…?"

"Maybe…" Harriet muttered uncertainly. "Definitely have things I need to get off my chest and no one to tell…"

"Why not?"

Harriet took a deep breath. "Because the Ministry is doing terrible things at Hogwarts and if I tell anyone really bad things could happen to them, like my mum and sisters, who aren't full British citizens yet… what if they get sent back to America…? There's a war going on there still and what'll that mean for Mum and Daddy's marriage? What'll it mean for my adoption? What if they find ways to mess with that?"

Harriet expected Bill to be reassuring. She expected him to soothe her and tell her that could never happen. She was being silly and worrying too much.

Instead, Bill merely sighed deeply and leaned forward in his portrait, understanding and sadness on his oil-painted face.

"Yes… those are terrible worries indeed… enough to put anyone in a tizzy…"

"…Thanks for understanding…" Harriet replied.

"While it is not a defining quality of life, denying that bad things could, do, or will happen is burying one's head in the sand," Bill said. "There's no shame in preparing yourself for it and taking such things into account.

"So you've discovered what the Ministry is up to at Hogwarts, and divulging that information just might put the people you love at risk?" Bill said. "Is that assessment fair?"

"Exactly," Harriet grumbled. "It's Rita Skeeter all over again… except this time I know something bad will really happen to the people I love."

Bill rubbed his high forehead. "Goodness…"

Harriet could only nod. "And now poor Finn's having to learn the truth about his parents, and I have no idea how he's going to take it…"

Bill leaned forward solemnly on his frame. "Ahhh yes… though I'm sure the reasoning there is better to get it done sooner rather than later…"

"It is," Harriet admitted. "But I still worry about him."

"He's had a hard life from my understanding," Bill mused. "Sebastian has discussed him at length with me while best trying to come up with a treatment plan. Granted, Sebastian discusses most everything with me… I daresay our fine feline friend is a bit of a fan of mine."

"Yeah?" Harriet smiled a little.

"First time we met he could barely speak," Bill chortled. "He still gets a bit dewy-eyed."

"What did he say about Finn?"

Bill chuckled louder. "Now you know why secrets do not last long in these walls."

"Sorry," Harriet lowered her head a little.

"Not a'tall," Bill smiled. "You have valid reason to be concerned about Finn, and outside his brother, I'd daresay you're the closest he has to family. He is strong of mind, but suspicious. He does not trust easily. Neither before his memorial eradication nor after."

"When I first saw him again after Daddy found him, he thought I was a demon or something trying to trick him…"

Bill nodded sadly. "Sebastian said as much. I imagine that pained you."

"At the moment I was just so happy to see him it hadn't really sunk in yet…" Harriet admitted.

Bill smiled. "Yes… I can see why Dora liked you…"

Harriet fought off another grimace.

"Oh, worry not," Bill said kindly. "She's _very_ happy with her love life, now."

"That's good…"

"I merely mean you're a person of conviction who can focus on what's most important," Bill explained. "That's a rare quality."

Harriet digested that.

"It is also important to remember that the darkest of days never last, and no night is forever."

Harriet returned her eyes to Bill's.

"You have a powerful strength in you to do what is right no matter what," Bill said. "It's something Nicolas deeply respected about you, as well. You may have been pained to hear of his loss, but it was your enormous courage to do what is right down in the bowels of Hogwarts castle to keep Lord Voldemort from taking the Stone that gave Nicolas and Perenelle the strength to do what they knew had to be done as well. Poor Castillon himself is beginning to recognise that, the poor fellow…"

Harriet nodded. "He gave me the last of his elixir…"

Bill breathed deeply. "I had surmised as such. He's looked dreadful the last few weeks. He's lived life to the full… and I shall miss him deeply. Perhaps he'll ask dear Snickers, or Beauregard, to keep me company after he's gone… the Flamels are gone so much I daresay I'll have precious little time left myself after dear Castillon passes."

Harriet blinked. "What… what do you mean?"

Bill smiled sadly. "I mean, dear lady, that not even magic is permanent. The less we portraits are interacted with, the less 'alive' we are. Eventually we fade into normal portraits, lifeless and still."

Harriet's throat tightened. "Oh, Bill…"

"Oh, worry not," Bill said sadly. "I did not mean to add to your burdens, dear lady…"

"But it's better I know than bury my head in the sand," Harriet said, half to herself.

Bill smiled ironically. "Yes… Truly so."

Harriet was thinking. Was that the trick? Was that why DIDS kept living when Cedric's dragon had 'died'? Because Harriet kept interacting with it? Her magic and attention kept his charm going?

Harriet suddenly wanted to see the little dragon badly. He was upstairs locked in her trunk.

"In any case," Bill continued. "Times are dark. Tis a fool's folly to say otherwise. But they will end. Times will change. You will rise above it. You have the proper compass in your heart and a strong mind in your head."

Harriet smiled at last. "Thanks, Bill."

Bill nodded his balding head sagely to her. "You are most welcome, my lady."

* * *

After the goodbyes, Finn had needed to lie down for a while. Harriet hadn't blamed him. He deserved a rest after such a trying day.

Harriet was sitting on the balcony, playing with DIDS. He was grumbling in agitation, but Harriet didn't care. She was holding him on one hand, holding up the other. He would hop to the open hand, trying to get to her shoulder, however, the moment he reached the next hand, Harriet would swap the hands, forcing him to repeat. Whatever his frustrations, Harriet was determined to keep the little creature alive as long as she could. She decided she didn't care if it was just an enchantment, to her, DIDS was alive.

The sun was about to set. Sebastian and Daddy had checked in on her a couple times, but she wanted to be alone as well. She had a lot to think about.

One of the matters on her mind was Captain Kane. While he didn't seem to be up to anything sinister, the mysteries that kept revolving around him were still bothering her. Harriet knew she should tell him about the terrible quill that Umbridge was using.

Yet, she was afraid of his answer. What if he just told her that it didn't matter, he was just there to deal with Fudge? That Umbridge doing these things to British students was outside the scope of his mission?

Harriet grimaced. Despite that, it would still be the right thing to do, wouldn't it? She thought of telling Professor McGonagall, too. She thought of telling everyone in the Order. Yet they were all in danger as well. Fudge hated everyone and everything to do with Dumbledore.

No, Harriet thought. This was now between her and Umbridge. She knew she had many enemies, but Umbridge was the most direct threat to those she loved as far as she could tell. Harriet rubbed her hand. She'd get her back, somehow.

DIDS curled up around her neck, happy at finally succeeding in reaching the sanctuary of her dark hair. He was warm and smooth like a hot neck-wrap, soothing Harriet ever so slightly.

"What am I going to do, DIDS?" Harriet asked the darkening sky.

There was also the matter of Finn. Today can't have helped him feel any more trusting, learning more of the horrible truths. Yet he needed to trust if any of this was going to work, didn't he? That was part of why Harriet and Fred hadn't worked out. Harriet couldn't trust him. He went back on his word and did things she just couldn't look past.

Harriet sighed. Yet she didn't think Fred was a bad person. Finn was just the one who was truly there for her and expected nothing in return. He just cared about doing what was right.

How was she going to show Finn she could totally be trusted? Harriet mulled it over and over, not noticing when Mum walked lightly out onto the balcony behind her.

"Sweetie, come inside, it's getting cold," Mum said gently.

Harriet started a little but smiled. "Guess it is. Okay."

Mum put an arm around Harriet's shoulder. DIDS managed only the tiniest of hisses, but otherwise made no move to defend his 'place' around Harriet's neck. She supposed even DIDS was smart enough to know you didn't mess with Mum.

"I just want you to know I'm proud of you," Mum said as she guided Harriet back into the big house.

"For what?"

"For everything, sweetie," Mum replied kindly.

Mum stopped and turned to face Harriet, putting her strong hands on Harriet's shoulders. "Your life's so hard right now… and I know you feel like you're barely holding on, but you _are_ holding on…"

Mum's smile grew. "You're pulling through and you're amazing, sweetie."

Harriet felt her cheeks warm dramatically. Mum gently cupped one.

"I just want to make sure you know that and that someone is telling you, and as your mother, it is my job most of all. I know it hurt you losing Quidditch, but you've found something else and I'm very proud of you for it."

"Really…? Even if it's cheerleading?"

Mum chuckled. "What's so wrong with cheerleading? I did it when I was your age."

"Really…?"

Mum smiled. "Who do you think _really_ nudged shy little Nan of all people into joining?"

Mum brushed back some of Harriet's hair from her face. "I don't think I've ever seen Nan happier than the day you joined the team, too."

Harriet's blush grew. "Me either, she tackled me."

Mum laughed. "She told me!"

Harriet rubbed her shoulder, still remembering the feeling as it hit the floor of the changing room.

"I know it's been difficult adjusting to being family," Mum said. "And I know we still haven't gotten as close as you and your father."

Mum sighed. "It's sometimes difficult for me, too. It's difficult for teachers to disconnect. We try hard not to develop overly personal relationships with our student. I know poor Remus has had a difficult time with that, ever since…"

"You've been there for me plenty, Mum," Harriet said. "I still have that song you hummed for me in my head all the time."

Mum's eyes brightened and she kissed the top of Harriet's head. "Still, sweetie, I want you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Harriet hugged Mum. "Thanks, Mum."

They held the hug for a while. Mum finally leaned back.

"Now, we have one last big surprise for you."

Harriet tilted her head.

"Come," Mum smiled, putting her arm back around Harriet's shoulder.

They headed to the staircase. Harriet's eyes followed Bill's portrait as they passed. He laid a finger along his nose and gave Harriet a knowing, cheeky wink.

They headed down the stairs. Sebastian was standing there along with the Flamels, the Weasleys, Daddy, Captain Kane, and Finn. Harriet smiled at Finn, who returned it bashfully.

Harriet furrowed her brow. Sebastian was holding a scroll of parchment under his arm. He gave her a positively glowing smile as Harriet came down the stairs.

"And here she is," Sebastian grinned, taking out the parchment.

Harriet studied it. It wasn't the same parchment he'd been looking over with Captain Kane. Captain Kane gave Harriet another little wink. What was he so happy about?

Sebastian cleared his throat and unrolled the parchment. "This just in from the British Ministry of Magic. So recent it's not even in the papers, yet."

Mrs Weasley put an arm around Finn and hugged him to her so tight that his eyes bulged a little.

Sebastian was about to speak but paused, looking to Captain Kane.

"Captain, I daresay, this was your doing. Wouldn't you rather have the honours?"

Captain Kane chuckled and shrugged. "If everyone insists…"

Sebastian handed over the parchment. Captain Kane cleared his throat but paused.

"I… I guess I should explain a bit. I still have some sway over Fudge," Captain Kane said. "I reasoned with him this weekend that the change of policy of sending all British magical children to Hogwarts was proving hard on children who had previously been home schooled."

Captain Kane smiled. "Fudge agreed, and now, students with special permissions may leave Hogwarts every weekend to see their families. This being—" he opened the scroll. "Educational Decree Number 25. Students with Ministry approved passes may see their families in the town of Hogsmeade every weekend."

Harriet stared.

"What… 's'at mean?" Finn asked.

Captain Kane chuckled. "It means Miss Potter-Dusk here is the first Ministry approved student to be able to travel home every weekend to stay with her family," he explained.

"Means you can come here every weekend to see Finn and help him," Daddy said.

Harriet reacted at once. Her first hug was to Mum beside her. Daddy came next, then Finn. She hugged everyone in her furore of glee, including Captain Kane.

Captain Kane froze as Harriet did. Harriet hadn't intended it, but it happened all the same. For a brief moment, the wall of Captain Kane's mind came down in his surprise. Fear washed over her. Pain. Suffering. Screams. So much screaming. Flashes of light and explosions. There was a face. A dead face. It looked like Captain Kane, himself, as a boy.

The wall went up again at once. It felt as though Harriet was physically thrown backwards though she really only took one step back. She looked up at the Captain. She felt the blankness of her own face, unable to wrap her head around what she'd just seen.

"Steady there," she heard Captain Kane's voice.

He sounded distant, as though coming through a badly tuned radio. There were hands on her arms. She looked around and saw Finn holding her from behind. His face was pale with worry.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

Harriet nodded. "Just… overexcited," she said quickly.

"We should get you some sleep," Daddy said soothingly. "It's been a big day for everyone."

Harriet nodded, but her eyes remained on Finn. She could see scepticism behind his eyes. He knew it was more than what she'd said.

"You could use more rest too, young man," Mrs Weasley said.

She patted Finn's stomach with worry. "And are you sure you couldn't use a little snack?"

"M'fine, Mrs Weasley," Finn replied, doing his best to sound gracious, though Harriet could tell he was getting a little exasperated.

"The boy's fine, Molly dear," Mr Weasley assured her.

"The boy is our guest and while here he will be treated like family, Molly," Mrs Flamel smiled kindly. "He has but to ask and Beauregard or Snickers will bring him anything his heart desires."

"V-very well," Mrs Weasley said, though there was still worry on her face.

"Sure you're okay?" Daddy asked quietly, he and Mum looking down at Harriet with equal worry.

Harriet rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, dunno what happened," Harriet said.

She kept glancing at Captain Kane. He was looking at Harriet shrewdly. He knew what had happened. She'd surprised him and he'd let his guard down. She'd seen things she shouldn't have. Things he didn't want anyone to see. Things he kept buried, perhaps so deeply that even he couldn't see them anymore. The horrors of his war.

* * *

Harriet woke bright and early the next morning. She had thought long and hard through the night about how to help Finn trust her. If he trusted her more, things would likely work better both getting his memory back, and with their newly minted relationship.

Harriet kept pausing to look in the mirror and feel herself overcome with happy giggles. Now that the pains of yesterday had worn off, the happy reality set in. She had a boyfriend. She was his girlfriend. Finn wanted her and accepted her. She had a boyfriend.

Harriet dressed carefully. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard. She had a plan.

She could hear voices as she got to the bottom landing. It was Mrs Weasley, who was fussing as usual. Harriet paused, not wanting to interrupt.

"We need to get you some proper clothes at last," Mrs Weasley huffed.

"Mrs Weasley, I'm fine."

"You're about our son Charlie's size," Mrs Weasley observed. "He's got plenty leftover at home you could have."

"Really, these clothes are fine."

"Nonsense, my boy," Mr Weasley said. "We've got more than we know what to do with. Be more than merry to pass some of it along to you."

Finn mumbled something that Harriet couldn't here.

"Oh, Finn," Mrs Weasley soothed. "It's not charity."

"We don't exactly have much ourselves, but it's enough, and if we can help out someone else just getting started then it's more than worth it," Mr Weasley assured him.

Harriet smiled gently. Finn kept mumbling.

"Nonsense again," Mr Weasley continued. "You're not your parents. No one is. Look at our sons! Three of them were far more trouble than we ever knew what to do with."

"We care about you, Finn," Mrs Weasley said. "We love Harriet like one of our own and you've been there for her through thick and thin. You've been denied a proper family your whole life, we're more than happy to extend it to you…"

Harriet sat slowly on the stair. Her eyes were tearing up and she couldn't stop them. Nor did she want to. Finn did deserve a family, and who better than the Weasleys?

"We have a home… your brother can come stay with us on the holidays and come visit you whenever he likes," Mr Weasley said.

Harriet heard Finn sniff.

"Thanks…" Finn said thickly. Harriet could tell he was fighting back tears. "I… want to…"

"Oh, come hear dear boy," Mrs Weasley said.

Harriet couldn't see, but she could tell Mrs Weasley pulled Finn into one of her motherly hugs. Harriet remembered her first hug like that from Mrs Weasley. It was something magical, feeling that much love for the first time in your life.

Harriet took a breath and rose.

"Hello," Harriet said cheerfully, a little skip in her step as she exited the staircase.

Finn turned and smiled at her. Then he took in her outfit and his face went pale as it always seemed to when she surprised him with an outfit she knew he'd like. Her sense of mischief and self-esteem increased dramatically.

"Oh, Harriet dear," Mrs Weasley smiled meeting and hugging her as she approached. "Don't you look simply darling. Doesn't she look darling, Finn?"

Finn was silent for a moment. She wore a thick, cable-knit, green jumper to match her eyes, her hair tied back from her face with her green silk scarf Kieran had once given her. She finished it off with the dark tartan shorts, thick cuffed knee socks, and loafers from her first outfit she'd worn at the gala last spring.

"She always does, Mrs Weasley," Finn said softly.

Mr Weasley nudged Finn and gave him a little wink to say: 'nice one.' Finn merely blushed and shrugged in response. "Meant it…"

Harriet smiled gently. "Thank you, Finn," she replied kindly.

"Do you two little lovebirds have any plans for the day?" Mrs Weasley asked, her eyes twinkling.

Finn's face went from white to red in a second.

"D-dunno, not really…"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Harriet said enigmatically yet casually.

"Oh…?"

"Mmhmm," Harriet kept smiling.

"I… had thought, y'know, since we are, y'know, we should maybe…"

"Go on a real date?" Harriet finished for him as he trailed of.

Finn nodded.

"A wonderful idea," Mrs Weasley said cheerfully.

"We'll have a word with the town watch to give you two a little space, shall we?" Mr Weasley winked cheekily.

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley gasped.

"Joking, Molly, joking," Mr Weasley chortled. "But they do deserve a little privacy for a date, don't you think?"

"I… very well," Mrs Weasley agreed. "You two promise to be on your best behaviour…"

Finn was looking utterly bemused. Harriet could feel his confusion. She fought back a giggle realising he was entirely clueless as to what the Weasleys were insinuating. Harriet had a lot to teach him, it seemed. And even she knew very little.

"Besides, Molly," Mr Weasley whispered, cottoning on to the authenticity of Finn's confusion. "I don't think the boy's had the chance to learn much untoward behaviour yet."

Mrs Weasley didn't look entirely convinced.

"I mean, we only have time enough for lunch anyway, I think," Harriet said, hooking her arm in Finn's."

"Very well," Mrs Weasley agreed. "But you will be joining us for breakfast first, of course?"

"Of course," Harriet grinned.

Breakfast was pleasant. Mum and Daddy were there, along with the Flamels and Sebastian. Finn was beginning to relax around Mr Flamel. Mr Flamel's approval of Finn's musical inclinations went a long way to relaxing Finn.

"Everyone talks business," Mr Flamel said. "But where is the joy in life without creativity? Without art and expression!" he declared to the gathered friends and family. "What's the point of a fortune if you have no time to live and nothing enjoyable to spend it on? Grandcestor Nicolas—" Harriet fought back a giggle at Mr Flamel using the term Emma had come up with "—knew this truth centuries ago! We have always championed ze arts here in Avalon, and to have one such as Finn under our roof, bringing life to our little pub, is truly a blessing."

Finn's face looked like it was about to erupt in flames.

"To Finn," Daddy said, raising his glass.

"Finn," Everyone chimed in, raising their glasses.

Harriet took Finn's hand in hers, squeezing it.

Finn returned the squeeze, but still his head was hung low. "Thanks… just… keep getting overwhelmed m'self I guess…"

"Your new life's been hard, m'boy," Mr Weasley said. "We know it's hard to accept kindness after seeing such hardship…"

"That's why we're all here trying to give you love," Mrs Weasley said. "There's so much of it that's been lacking from your life that has to be made up for…"

Finn's eyes were watering again. Sebastian smiled around at everyone kindly.

"I think that's enough for our boy here to take in for the moment," Sebastian said gently.

"Thanks," Finn mumbled. "T'ev'ryone. It means everything, I just can't…"

"Give it time," Mum smiled warmly. "Fortunately, it's something you now have a lot of."

"Thanks…" Finn said again.

Breakfast finished shortly after. Harriet kept holding Finn's hand, and together they went for a walk of the house.

"So… do you want to talk about yesterday…?" Harriet asked as they got out of earshot of the adults.

Finn's hand stiffened. "Dunno…"

Harriet nodded. "I just know how hard it can be to keep things inside…"

"Like you not telling people about your hand or what happened last night?"

Harriet winced slightly. "I do want to tell you about that… but you can probably guess what happened last night."

"You saw his thoughts like with me?"

"Right," Harriet sighed. "He was in the war over in America. He's… seen terrible things… horrible things."

"And you saw them?"

"Kind of. Flashes, really. Nothing that bad, but enough."

Finn squeezed Harriet's hand tighter. "Sorry…"

"It's not your fault."

"I know," Finn sighed. "Just wish there was something I could do… the more I learn about this magic stuff, the more helpless I feel."

"You're not helpless, Finn… and just being here's enough."

Finn just kept squeezing her hand tighter.

"But I do think if we're going to make this work, we both need to trust each other," Harriet said.

She paused looking up at Finn.

"I know you have a hard time trusting people…" Harriet said. "You did before what happened to you, too…"

Finn was having a hard time meeting her eyes. She reached up gently cupping his cheek.

"I have a hard time with it, too, but I think we can fix that."

"Aye…?"

Harriet nodded. "First, I want to introduce you to someone. It'll help you accept another of your old friends when you find him again."

Finn furrowed his brow. Harriet simply smiled and started to lead him up the stairs.

"So… are you going to tell me about your hand?"

"In a bit," Harriet replied. "If you want me to show you can trust me, I have to know I can trust you."

"Okay…" Finn said sceptically.

"The thing is, if I tell you, I have to know you're not going to overreact," Harriet explained. "It's my issue that I'm dealing with and going to take care of. I need you to trust me that I can…"

Finn studied her closely. "Okay… how… how do I do that?"

Harriet smiled again mischievously. "You'll find out at lunch."

Finn raised an eyebrow, but he looked sufficiently intrigued. Harriet continued leading him up the stairs. She finally stopped at a portrait featuring William Shakespeare, doing his very best to look completely motionless like a real portrait.

Finn was looking at the portrait apprehensively.

"Had a nightmare one night that I walked past this portrait and it said hello to me…" Finn said.

"I imagine it wasn't a nightmare," Harriet said happily.

Finn blinked.

"Most things are possible with magic," Harriet smiled kindly. "It's okay, Bill, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Are you certain?" Bill asked, before cursing himself under his breath for breaking character so easily.

Finn jumped back a step. "It does talk!"

"He talks," Harriet corrected, keeping a hold of Finn's hand.

"Easy now, my boy," Bill said calmingly. "I don't bite, couldn't even if I wanted to."

"See?" Harriet said, putting her hand against the portrait.

Bill didn't look amused. "I'm not going to pretend to bite your hand."

Harriet giggled. "Sorry."

Finn was starting to relax.

"He's a portrait, but he's been enchanted to have the personality and memories of the real William Shakespeare."

Finn blinked a couple times. "The real…?"

Bill sighed. Harriet giggled again. "Now, Bill, he's lost his memory, we can forgive him not being filled in on who you are yet, I think."

Finn was still looking confused.

"Bill here is pretty much the greatest poet and storyteller in the world," she explained. "He'd be a pretty good help with your poetry and song-writing when David isn't around."

The blankness started to leave Finn's face. "Aye?"

Harriet smiled at Bill. "Maybe a demonstration?"

Bill smiled back and cleared his throat.

" _O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

Harriet flushed. Bill gave her a tiny wink.

"Whoa…" Finn mumbled.

Bill's eyes twinkled. "Beware young lovers, that play twas meant as a warning, not to inspire aspiration."

"What do you mean? What play?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Bill said. "A play in which two young lovers destroy their families over their wayward ill-fated love."

Bill paused. "Would… you care to hear it?"

"I mean… it might not be happy, as you say, but the words are beautiful…"

"Thank you, my boy," Bill smiled appreciatively. "Well, pull over a bench, and I can regale you with the tale!"

* * *

Finn was playing with his fork as they talked in their quiet corner booth in the pub.

"So it really is true…" Finn said. "My parents were…"

Harriet nodded. Finn gripped the fork tighter. Harriet put a hand gently on his arm and he relaxed.

"Just every time I think there's good… there's something…"

"Finn, it's not your fault…" Harriet said gently.

"Ugh, the rational voice in m'head knows that, you know?" Finn groaned. "But there's this other voice…"

"Think I have that voice, too," Harriet admitted. "Tells you everything bad about yourself…"

Finn nodded slowly. "Exactly…"

Harriet slid her hand down his arm to his hand, squeezing it tenderly. Finn watched her hand, blinking slowly.

"Weird seeing your hand on mine… like… they don't deserve it… people been hurt with these hands…"

Harriet snorted. "I've done my fair share of harm, too."

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe not exactly the same way… but last Spring, during the final task, I…" Harriet sighed. "I hexed the wrong person when I saw two people fighting… I rushed to judgement and just assumed the person I already knew was the one being attacked…

"Turned out in the end… it was someone impersonating someone I already knew… I never stopped to question any of it… I just jumped to a conclusion and it hurt someone nice and kind."

Finn slowly closed his hands over Harriet's.

"Maybe if my Legilimency had been more developed then I might have known…" Harriet said. "But…"

"It wasn't intentional, Dove," Finn whispered. "You thought a friend was in danger…"

"Not really a friend…"

"Still…"

The pair fell silent.

"Almost everything you've ever done has been to protect your brother," Harriet told him. "You learned how to fight to keep people from hurting him. You put yourself between him and them. You don't have to be afraid of that part of you because some other people used it to do bad things because you didn't know better, either…"

Finn sniffed a little and nodded. "I suppose that makes sense…"

Harriet slowly leaned against his side. Finn kept holding her hand in his.

"Why me?" Finn asked.

"Lots of reasons," Harriet smiled. "You're kind, you're brave, you've never let anything hold you back…"

She looked up at him. "Daddy told you about what you did for me at the Gala?"

Finn nodded.

"See… you said because you're a muggle you feel helpless, but you're not. You beat her without magic. You're smart and clever and use those qualities for good things."

"I was…"

"You still are," Harriet said. "Things are still new and strange, but you still learned to accept what you were seeing and that we're all here to help you…"

"I… guess that's true…"

Harriet snuggled up closer against him. "That's the kind of person I want to be and be around. I never asked you t help me, you just did it, because it was the right thing to do, even if I'd been distant and left you hanging…"

Finn's hand squeezed tighter. He was studying her hand. Harriet knew he still wanted to ask, but instead he very gently lifted her hand to his face. Harriet gave a soft exhale as she felt Finn's lips touch to the spot.

"Whatever happened… I'm sorry," Finn said.

"I'll tell you," Harriet whispered. "I promise. I want to prove one last thing to you first."

"What's that…?"

Harriet smiled cheekily, pushing away her plate. "I'll show you… first we need to find somewhere secret."

Finn raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

"Maybe somewhere nice, and pretty… like a cathedral…?"

Finn looked even more curious. Harriet winked. Her free hand was in her coat pocket, clenching tight on the secret she'd brought along.

"Let's get outta here," Harriet whispered conspiratorially.

They rose and made their way to the counter. Finn tried to pay, but Robert refused.

"He always tells me not to bother," Finn admitted as they left. "But it just feels wrong to not try to pay at least…"

Harriet rested her head against his arm as they walked along.

"So why the cathedral…?" Finn asked.

"It's quiet and private," Harriet said. "And we'll be able to hear and see anyone coming."

Finn narrowed his eyes but didn't look upset. "We're not doing anything, how'd Mr Weasley put it… untoward…?"

Harriet rolled her eyes. "No."

Finn nudged her.

"Not what Mrs Weasley was worried about, anyway…"

They reached the cathedral doors. Harriet knocked and waited. After a minute, she tried the handle.

"I don't think he's in…" Harriet said, peering inside the unlocked door. "Castillon?"

The only sound was her own voice echoing around.

"You think he's alright?" Finn asked, worried. "He hasn't been in great health…"

Harriet found her mind filling with worry. She nearly forgot about her surprise as she called his name again. Once more there was no reply.

"We can look for him first," Harriet said, "just to be sure."

The pair wandered the large inside carefully, looking in every nook and cranny they could think of. Eventually, they had to conclude that they had the entire structure to themselves. Satisfied, Harriet led Finn upstairs to the second floor.

"Okay… what's this surprise, then?"

Harriet was trembling with excitement.

"I want to try something with you," Harriet said, slowly sitting on one of the better hidden benches the farthest from the main door.

She walked up to Finn and slowly took his hands. "Do you trust me…?"

Finn considered her, then slowly nodded.

"Then I'm going to show you how much I trust you," Harriet whispered, going up on tip-toe to very gently kiss his lips.

He moaned softly, returning it, lifting his hands to cup her cheeks. They held the kiss for a while, before it slowly broke.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Harriet whispered.

Finn did so. He kept his eyes closed as Harriet reached into her pockets, quickly transferring the clothesline into his outstretched hands.

Finn opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the bundle. "Whu…?"

"Surprise," Harriet smiled, biting her lip.

Finn looked down at her, his face very pale again. "You mean you want me to…"

Harriet nodded. "Very much."

Finn was in so much shock Harriet could barely register his thoughts.

"I know you're not going to hurt me," Harriet said. "You're not a monster… and I like it just as much as you do…"

Harriet slowly slid off her coat, tossing it on the bench. Finn just kept staring at her. She smiled up at him with twinkling eyes before she turned around, swinging her hips a little in the shorts, and moved her hands behind her back, crossing her wrists.

She felt Finn's hands gently wrap around her wrists. Her body tingled as he delicately slid her sweater sleeves up to her elbows, then brushed the soft clothesline down her bare forearms.

"Ohhhhhhhh…"

"Like that?"

"Ya-huh," Harriet nodded eagerly.

She tossed her hair a little, revealing the right side of her neck. She tried to do it discreetly, but she hoped Finn got the message. Her body was on edge as she felt the clothesline beginning to wrap around and around her wrists. It was happening for real. Finn was tying her up. She bit her lip, doing her best not to squeak in happiness.

Finn knotted it down tight. Harriet leaned back against him. The skin on her neck raised as she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck. His lips were inches away. Harriet nodded and gasped as his hot breath and warm soft lips made contact. She melted back into his arms.

Finn held her close as Harriet strained her hands against the ropes. They weren't budging. Harriet moaned more, tilting her head to kiss Finn's cheek.

"Hand mouth," Harriet gasped softly, just barely a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Hand on my-mpphh" Harriet moaned as Finn's strong hand slowly closed over her lips.

She went up on her tip-toes in her happiness. His hand was so strong closed over her lower face. She felt so helpless, and yet so free. This was perfect. This was what it was meant to be.

"You… really do like this…"

Harriet nodded eagerly.

"You trust me to keep going."

More nodding.

Finn guided her to the bench. He sat, pulling her down onto his lap. She moaned leaning against him. Harriet wriggled her hips a little and felt her eyes twinkle more as she detected Finn was more than happy about this.

Harriet kept moaning into his hand before Finn slid it up to the scarf in her hair. He gently slid it from her hair. Harriet giggled watching, licking her lip a little as Finn tied a big knot in the middle.

He shook his head at her, equally amused and amazed.

"I'm still not entirely convinced I'm not dreaming…" he said.

Harriet shook her head. "I've had this dream before…" she whispered. "A few times. This is so much better."

Finn slowly put the knot to her lips. "Promise?"

Harriet smiled and opened, letting the knot pop in, tilting her head down for Finn to tie on the gag.

"Pwomiff," Harriet grunted into the gag as she lifted her head back, smiling at him.

Finn moaned, staring at her face transfixed.

"Jaysus…"

Harriet giggled a little and slid a bit off is lap onto the bench. She left her legs across his lap, wiggling her little feet, winking and nodding to the other bundle of rope in his hands. Finn blushed and ran his hands over her legs through the soft socks. Harriet moaned more and nodded, leaning back against the arm of the bench, tilting her head back happily. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling as he tied her ankles.

He finished, and again let his hands roam her socked calves. She tilted her head up, smiling at him around the gag as he stroked her legs. His gaze was reverent, even worshipful.

"I was right…" Finn muttered under his breath.

"Hmmph?"

Finn bashfully smiled at her. Harriet saw a tear in his eye.

"You really are an angel…"

Harriet felt her own tears coming. She shifted forward a bit, and Finn gently took her in his arms, helping her back into his lap. She awkwardly kissed him around the gag, staying cuddled in his arms. His arms held her close in a warm embrace. They stayed that way for an hour. Everything else was forgotten. Just the pair of them, cuddling and content in quiet peace.


	31. Inquisitor Ascending

**Chapter 31**

 **Inquisitor Ascending**

* * *

"It is easy to learn how to read other people. It is far harder to learn how to be unreadable, particularly for the passionate and the loving."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

"Good evening, Harriet."

Harriet had just returned to Hogwarts. Under any other circumstance, the sound of Umbridge's simpering voice would have made Harriet cringe. But not anymore. Not after that amazing day.

"Good evening, Dolores," Harriet replied sweetly.

Finn's words rang in her head. " _You've only got one course of action, play up to her."_

"I should like to have a talk with you," Umbridge said, in her usual order disguised as a request.

"Of course," Harriet smiled happily.

She knew what was coming. Umbridge wanted to know where Harriet had been. It didn't matter if there was now a ministry decree giving Harriet permission to spend weekends away from Hogwarts. In fact, Harriet admitted to herself that she'd stayed away before the decree had gone into effect. That did give Umbridge a slight case to be suspicious.

Umbridge led Harriet away from the castle. Harriet felt a little smug about this. As much as she likely wanted to take over Hogwarts, Umbridge didn't have an office there, and so had to make the long trek to Umbridge House if she wanted to interrogate someone.

" _Finn, I can't… you don't know what it's like being around this woman who did this do you…"_

Finn's smile had been so gently as he rested his forehead against hers, massaging her freshly freed wrists for her.

" _She's hurt both of us directly,"_ Finn had told her. _"By the sound of her the hag's a control freak. Only way to get 'em t'respond is t'make 'em think they're in control. Give 'em the control, then whip the rug out from under them."_

Harriet remembered Wengshuk giving similar advice. The way he'd blended in with the other royal families, pretending to be an affable fool, when he was studying their every move. Harriet had known this for a while, but it wasn't the easiest advice to take.

"Is something wrong, Dolores?" Harriet asked, politely.

Umbridge hesitated. "No, Harriet, I just have a few questions for you."

"Oh, what about?"

Harriet could feel Umbridge's frustration rising. Finn may have said to whip the rug out from under Umbridge, but Harriet had other thoughts. Keeping Umbridge thinking she was in control but that the rug was always waiting to be whipped out from under her sounded much more satisfying. It was another lesson she'd learned from Wengshuk's book: to never show your hand and always keep your enemy guessing.

"We will discuss that when we get in private, my dear," Umbridge said, sounding more annoyed still.

 _Doesn't like questions, does she,_ Harriet thought.

They reached the entrance to Ursula House. Harriet did feel a brief chill as she crossed the threshold. What if Umbridge made her move back in here?

They passed through the common area. Harriet didn't see Fern or Colm or any of Finn's friends. She was a little relieved for that. It might make Fern ask questions about what Harriet and Umbridge were talking about, and Harriet felt she'd have a much harder time lying to Fern than to Umbridge.

Umbridge opened the door to her office. At last, Harriet felt apprehension. Her hand twitched in remembrance of the horrible experience of writing with Umbridge's evil quill. She felt her palms beginning to sweat at the sight of the desk in the middle of the room. Had she used it on other students since? Or was she leaving it there as a reminder to Harriet.

Umbridge did not gesture to the desk. Instead she sat at her desk and beckoned Harriet to sit in the comfy arm-chair beside her desk. Harriet did so, keeping a wipe berth around the desk. She could feel Umbridge's inner glee that the 'message' of her time in the desk had so much of an impact. Harriet resented it. She felt she should be braver and more defiant. Then again, it wasn't really the quill Harriet feared anyway.

"Now, Harriet," Umbridge began. "This is a simple couple of questions regarding this past weekend."

"Yes, Dolores?"

"Per the most recent Educational Decree this weekend, students who receive permission from the Ministry are allowed to go 'home' at weekends."

"Yes, Dolores."

"However… while you were given permission—the first to do so—the decree did not go into effect until Sunday… yet you did not return until today."

"No, Dolores."

"Why not?"

Harriet was thinking fast.

"I was already with my family, and we had word that the decree might go through. So, we decided to celebrate early."

Harriet wasn't just thinking fast about an answer, she was also trying to remember her Occlumency. She was forcing herself to close her mind, but also to think about things that Umbridge might not understand. Harriet was sure that Umbridge was not a proper Legilimens like her, but that didn't mean she couldn't do Legilimency.

Harriet could tell that Umbridge didn't buy it.

"Might I ask, what is your relationship with Captain Kane?"

"Nothing, really," Harriet replied. "He's just the older brother of my friend Rachel."

Again, it was clear Umbridge did not buy it.

"I see…" Umbridge said, sounding even more disappointed.

Harriet's heart was starting to beat faster. Was Umbridge going to make her use the quill again? Harriet glanced to the desk again. She wasn't eager to face it again.

"Might I ask, Miss Potter, why you are lying to me?"

A chill washed over Harriet. Umbridge's voice had lost all of its sweetness. What's more, she'd just referred to Harriet as "Miss Potter" again.

"Miss Potter, I'm growing very worried," Umbridge continued. "I'm worried that our last little lesson has not quite sunk in…"

Harriet still could say nothing. She was doing everything she could to keep her cool. She realised she was holding her writing hand.

Umbridge smiled coolly. Harriet could feel her smugness. It was positively oozing out of her, filling the room.

Harriet's mind snapped into motion. She could feel Umbridge's emotions. Umbridge wasn't using occlumency against Harriet. She didn't know about Harriet's abilities.

Harriet had a weapon. Harriet had a secret weapon to use. She wasn't good at using it, but it was a weapon nonetheless. This settled it. Harriet's only way to get anything on Umbridge was to get close to her.

Harriet started as there was a knock on the door. It was heavy and powerful. Harriet wondered who it could be.

"Come in…?" Umbridge called.

Harriet could tell that Umbridge was just as perplexed as Harriet was as to who the visitor could be. The door opened and to Harriet's surprise, Captain Kane stepped inside. He was dressed in his uniform, looking dashing as ever.

"Good afternoon, Inquisitor," Captain Kane said casually, tucking his officer's cap under his arm.

His eyes found Harriet's, but he gave no true look of recognition. As ever, his eyes were a stone wall to Harriet's mind.

"Hello, Captain," Umbridge said, putting her sickly-sweet voice back on. "How might I assist you?"

"You? Not at all," Captain Kane said. "Need Miss Potter-Dusk."

Harriet could feel irritation tingle over her temples. Umbridge was highly annoyed.

"I'm afraid I am speaking with Miss Potter for the moment," Umbridge replied.

Harriet gave Umbridge a sideways glance. She was only calling Harriet 'Miss Potter'. Was this a veiled threat? The Ministry approved the adoption, could they undo it? Harriet didn't know, but she was suddenly overcome with a fear that was entirely her own.

"Very well then, I can wait," the Captain said, leaning against the doorframe.

Harriet's mind was working. What was the Captain up to? What did he want her for? Did he suspect something?

Umbridge's anxiety and anger was positively boiling over at this point. Harriet would have been overjoyed to feel it, if she wasn't also worried about it somehow spilling over onto her.

Umbridge slowly turned back to Harriet. Harriet realised she could feel something else: fear. It was faint, but there. Umbridge was afraid.

"On second, Miss Potter, the matter is not very important… You may go."

"Yes, Miss Umbridge," Harriet said at once.

She was on her feet in an instant and heading for the door. Harriet was processing what happened. Umbridge couldn't discuss anything she'd wanted to in front of Captain Kane. Harriet's heart clenched. She had been about to make Harriet use the quill again, hadn't she? She supposed she should be grateful to the captain for that.

"Cheerio," the Captain said in a panto posh accent as he closed the door behind Harriet and Umbridge.

Harriet couldn't help but give him a disapproving look at that. He merely winked and started leading her from the building.

"What's this about?" Harriet asked.

"Just figured you weren't in for a good time," the Captain said enigmatically.

Harriet kept watching him. Did he know? Or had he guessed? How could he have?

"So, you don't actually have something you want to talk to me about?" Harriet asked.

"On the contrary," Captain Kane said casually. "You're on to Umbridge. This means we have a mutual goal."

Harriet kept quiet. It was another of Wengshuk's advice: let people talk. The Captain, however, seemed wise to what Harriet was up to.

"I don't expect you to trust me. I don't expect you to trust anyone. As a point of fact, it's better if you don't."

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone can betray you, Potter-Dusk," the Captain said, putting his cap back on. "Even family."

"That's cynical."

Harriet kicked herself. Who was she talking to? One of his own brothers had joined the secessionists.

Captain Kane chuckled, however. "Got a smart mouth. I like that."

"I'd figure you'd prefer people follow rules, like soldiers."

The captain shook his head. "Quite the contrary. Sure, stand at attention, look good on the parade ground, say 'yes sir,' 'no sir' to command's faces, but always do what was necessary to get the mission done."

The captain paused. They were halfway to the castle.

"If I have to send out a patrol, and I have a second lieutenant who's a fresh replacement, and a sergeant who's been with me through five engagements, who am I going to send to lead it?"

"A lieutenant outranks a sergeant, right?"

"Yes."

Harriet thought. "Well, I guess the sergeant would make the most sense, but…"

"Exactly, send the sergeant. Who cares what command thinks in the end? You ruffle one lieutenant's feathers, but you can give him some other 'important' shit to do to keep him pacified. In the meantime, the patrol is a likely a success and you keep as many of your men alive as possible. The objective of war is to win."

Harriet felt a chill at the captain's words and the serious look he was giving her. It was another moment where she appreciated just what had happened to him.

"At what cost though?"

"Most any," Captain Kane replied, putting his hat back on. "That's why they send me to do the jobs no one else will do."

Harriet puzzled him but the Captain didn't say anything more. Instead he turned and kept walking towards the school. Harriet followed, as she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Oh," Captain Kane stopped. "And thank you for joining cheer with Rachel. She's the happiest I've seen her in some time. You have my thanks."

"Y-you're welcome?" Harriet replied awkwardly. "Though…"

"I know you didn't do it for her," Captain Kane said. "Or me. But thank you all the same. This war's cost me two brothers, my parents, and myself. Rachel's the least touched by it all. Anything that makes her happy makes me happy."

"So, that mean you trust me?"

"I trust you to do what I expect you to do," Captain Kane said, simply. "No more, no less. I'm afraid you're predictable, Potter-Dusk. Might want to look into that. Good afternoon, to you. See you tomorrow in class."

With that, the Captain continued on into the school. Harriet didn't follow this time. Her mind was suddenly full and deeply troubled.

* * *

Harriet tried to keep what the Captain had told her in mind. She was predictable? She supposed he had a point. Umbridge was using the very same tactic against Harriet that Rita Skeeter had used, and it was still working.

In spite of it, Harriet couldn't help but be in remarkably good spirits. Every bit of it revolved around Finn, and the chance to see him every weekend. She did know better, however. The Captain certainly hadn't done it for her. The faster Finn got his memories back, the faster they could verify what happened at Rathlin.

There was also cheer practice. Erica had scheduled almost nightly practices with the first Quidditch match so close. Harriet was loving every second. She loved going to bed every night with the feeling of accomplishment. She loved having a real team.

Not that she didn't miss Quidditch. Cheer wasn't the same as having the wind whipping through ones' hair. Harriet had more thoughts about integrating things like brooms into the routines, but she still had plenty of work left in the roles Erica had already given her.

Erica was training Harriet to be a flyer. She was the smallest on the team, meaning she'd be the easiest for the bases to lift into the air, and for the spotters to catch. Harriet also had the most experience being in the air.

"What's got you so smiley?" Rachel asked Tuesday night, after Erica had put them all through a particularly gruelling practice.

Nan's eyes twinkled as she gave Harriet a knowing little look and making little kissy faces. Harriet hadn't told her, but Nan had at least guessed that some snogging had occurred. Harriet rolled her eyes at her sister but hid her happy little grin as she let the hot water of the shower wash over her.

"Just had a very good weekend," Harriet replied.

A wave of "ooooooos" swept over the shower-room.

Harriet stuck her tongue out at them all over her shoulder. Harriet did notice Tori and Rachel both giving her shrewd looks. Harriet wondered if they guessed what Harriet was so happy about. Both of them had known about Finn.

Rachel glanced around the room making sure no one was looking before she mouthed: _Finn_?

Harriet could only blush and give a tiny nod. Rachel's eyes widened like saucers and dazzled with delight. Harriet could tell she was aching to squeal with happiness, but Tori nudged her.

It wasn't until they were walking across the grounds back to the castle that Rachel and Tori descended upon her. Harriet couldn't help smiling as she filled them in. In spite of all the awfulness, for once Harriet felt normal.

Her mood increased further upon reaching the common room. Her friends were waiting for her, all smiling happily. It did feel normal again, in the wake of so much darkness.

Harriet sat between Hermione and Dora, flopping down into the chair and exhaling, stretching her feet out onto the nearest ottoman.

"Good practice?" Kieran asked, looking up from the letter he was writing.

"Gruelling but good," Harriet smiled. "To Fern?"

Kieran smiled nodding. "We still don't have time to see each other much, but I like passing her letters in the hall."

Everyone gave out a panto "Awwwwwww."

Kieran rolled his eyes.

Dora smiled around the group appraisingly.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

Dora shrugged. "Dunno, just seems kind of right… all of us are in relationships."

Hermione and Marcus both went rigid.

"Oh hush, you two," Dora scoffed. "You're terrible at keeping secrets…"

The pair went red and sank in their chairs a bit.

"Yes, we've all been pretty sure for a while," Scott agreed.

Harriet wasn't surprised. She wouldn't say she'd known, but she'd had a strong hunch. This pleased Harriet a little, as normally she was the one totally in the dark about these kinds of things.

"We just didn't want to distract people or seem like we were rubbing it in anyone's faces because we were first," Marcus mumbled.

"Oh, mate…" Kieran said softly. "No one would have thought that…"

Hermione sighed. "We know it seems silly…"

"Oye now," Ronnie said. "We're focusing on happy things, now! So be happy for yourselves, darn-it."

The group fell silent at first. Then slowly Marcus began to snigger.

"Darn-it?" he laughed.

Ronnie flushed. "Been thinking maybe I curse too much…"

"Mmmm, nope," Dora grinned. "You keep being you, my foul-mouthed eagle."

Ronnie smiled back bashfully.

* * *

Harriet still had to fight to keep the skip out of her step. Her mind was fully of silly things she could point out about Muggles. They could be very sweet and kind. They wore their hearts on their sleeves and warm, strong arms. They were smart and resilient and rose above any obstacle. They were great kissers.

Okay, one was. But that was all that mattered to Harriet at the moment. Harriet had a secret. It was hers to keep, and yet, it didn't matter if Umbridge found out. Finn was in France, guarded by the French Ministry and members of the International Confederation of Wizards. The Ministry couldn't hope to reach him there. And now, she'd get to see him every weekend.

Not even the sight of Umbridge in the hallways could bring down Harriet's good spirits. Umbridge had not requested to speak with Harriet again in private since Captain Kane intervened. Harriet wondered if Umbridge was afraid of being suspicious in front of Captain Kane.

Harriet did feel some frustration. What was Captain Kane waiting for? What was his 'delegation' actually doing?

It was the first question Harriet put to Madam Irene at their next session.

"I'm afraid I've not been made privy to his mission's intentions," Madam Irene replied simply. "But I can guess. The ICW is being cautious. They want to investigate but they don't want to seem overbearing."

"Why not? What happened at Rathlin was just…"

Madam Irene sighed. "You think that's the only atrocity ever committed by a magical government on its people and Muggles? Captain Kane's own government has attacked the innocent in the past."

Harriet felt slapped by that reminder. That was how Jackson came to be here. Captain Kane had been part of that attack and had even been the one to put that powerful memory suppression charm on Jackson so he wouldn't remember what happened. Harriet wondered if that was the event Madam Irene meant, or there had been more.

"Countries are angry at Fudge for what happened, but no one wants to give the ICW much precedence into sticking its nose too deeply into their internal affairs," Madam Irene continued.

Harriet gritted her teeth in agitation. How could everyone be so hypocritical all the time? Everyone said one thing and did another.

"As a result, I'm sure Captain Kane is being ordered to be cautious. He seems more intent on goading Fudge into revealing himself."

"How?"

Madam Irene smiled darkly. "You are aware that Fudge is afraid of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes…?"

"That's why Fudge has continued to interfere at Hogwarts, despite Dumbledore 'retiring'. He knows too well how strong an influence Dumbledore has had on this school, and how close he is with most of the staff. His biggest fear is Dumbledore using the school as a recruiting ground for an army."

Harriet blinked. "An army? That's ridiculous."

"It is, but so is Fudge."

Harriet thought. "So… that's why Captain Kane has been teaching us all military stuff?"

"That seems to be the case."

"But didn't Fudge appoint him?"

"Yes. Fudge it seems is becoming his own worst enemy. He's terrified of the ICW, and also of Dumbledore. He thinks he's keeping an eye on Captain Kane and distracting him, but really, I think he's just giving Captain Kane exactly what he wants. Captain Kane hardly needs to do anything except be here and Fudge will hang himself."

Harriet raised an eyebrow. "You sound like a fan…"

"I respect him," Madam Irene replied. "He's suffered a great deal, and yet he shows amazing restraint. He could have swaggered in here, battered the doors down, but instead he seems content to play the game. That's what they'd expect him to do. He's a cat playing with a particularly smart and vicious rat instead of a little mouse. He's biding his time, tiring his target, I think."

Harriet pondered that. Captain Kane had told Harriet not to be predictable just the other day. Had that been what he was referring to?

Madam Irene sighed and her normally hard face softened barely perceptibly.

"I understand it's frustrating… it's frustrating for the Order as well as I understand it. They want him ot act, but I'm sure he feels it's better to wait. And it pains me to admit it, but he's probably taking the correct course. Fudge isn't going to do anything while he thinks the ICW is watching."

Harriet wasn't really reassured. Madam Irene studied Harriet closely.

"In Cambodia, since the 1970s, the population has had a particularly odd delicacy…"

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"Bear with me… while some tribes and villages had eaten them, in the wake of the Khmer Rouge, the people began to make a delicacy of tarantula."

Harriet's stomach churned.

"It's an excellent choice, tarantula are rich in protein and other vitamins, and when prepared correctly can be quite delicious. Neither here nor there. The point is, they are dangerous to hunt. The animals live in tunnels, and while the tunnels are easy to find, it's not so easy to get them out. One can't just reach a hand in. Tarantula venom in and of itself is not dangerous to humans, but the bite is painful, and can become infected. Not only that, but the tunnels the spiders live in might not necessarily have a spider living in it, and instead might be home to a snake, which can be deadly venomous."

Harriet nodded digesting that.

"One could try and dig the spider out, but that destroys habitat, and risks smashing the spider. So they dip the end of a stick in gasoline and stick it into the nest. The smell forces the spider out. Another tactic is to merely tap a small stick around the entrance to the hole. The spiders line the outsides of their holes with webbing, and they can feel the vibrations and coming running, thinking they're going to catch dinner."

"So, Captain Kane's doing that?"

"It seems most likely his ploy," Madam Irene agreed. "He's trying to lure them out, one way or another. He knows he can't just charge in, so he's making them come to him."

Harriet was starting to feel a little reassured about the situation.

"But that still leaves innocent people like Professor Howe in Azkaban…"

Madam Irene's face hardened again. "Correct… hence the frustration of the Order and myself. But Captain Kane is not beholden to us, and we are not beholden to him. So, the Order and I do what we can on our own. Which sadly is not much. We are very few, with little power."

The pair fell silent for a few moments. Madam Irene rose and drew her wand.

"And with that, we should resume our lesson."

Harriet swallowed.

"I won't press too hard," Madam Irene said. "Not after what, I'm sure, was a very exciting weekend for you."

Harriet went scarlet.

* * *

Madam Irene indeed did not uncover the memories of Harriet and Finn in the cathedral. Harriet wasn't sure if it was Madam Irene not pressing too deeply, or Harriet finally getting good at Occlumency. She supposed it was probably the former.

Madam Irene had given Harriet a lot to think about all the same. If what she said was correct, then it was turning out that Umbridge's worst enemy in all of this might just be Fudge. Did that make Fudge his own worst enemy? If he was so eager to please Harriet and the ICW, he wasn't going to let Umbridge get away with much.

Harriet paused in the entrance. That's right. What did Umbridge really have to threaten Harriet with? If Fudge was going down, she was going with him. The Captain had been right, Harriet was predictable. She was being a pushover.

Harriet gritted her teeth. Her good mood was gone. She finally entered and sat at her seat.

"What's eatin' you?" Ronnie asked.

"Meh," Harriet grunted as Professor Spring left her office.

Professor Spring smiled around at the class as cheerfully as ever.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Professor Spring greeted them.

"Good afternoon," the class replied.

"Before we begin, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you all," Professor Spring said.

The class went quiet. Harriet felt as though she'd frozen.

"I'm afraid that this is my last class with you all…"

"What?!" Hermione gasped, nearly knocking her inkwell off her desk in her surprise.

Professor Spring's smile was pained. "I'm afraid so…"

"But why?!" Terry Boot exclaimed.

"I… I can't really say," Professor Spring replied.

"It's that Umbridge woman, isn't it?!" demanded Ernie Macmillan.

Harriet didn't think so. If that was the case, Professor Spring would just be saying so. Harriet narrowed her eyes. This had to have something to do with the Order.

"Who's going to teach us instead?" Kelly Werner asked, sounding as though this was a deep betrayal.

Professor Spring's face finally fell. "I'm afraid… it will be Professor Umbridge."

Harriet's chest clenched. Her? Why her?

"You're kidding?!" Jeremy Owen almost shouted, rising from his seat.

"Please, please sit, Mr Owen," Professor Spring asked kindly.

Jeremy sat, looking embarrassed for his outburst. "Sorry…"

"I'm not any happier about it than you all are," Professor Spring admitted. "But it's not my choice. The Ministry swooped in and appointed her the moment I announced I would be taking leave."

"Leave?" Hermione asked. "So, this isn't permanent?"

"Certainly not," Professor Spring said, smiling again.

The class sounded slightly relieved, but not much. Harriet certainly wasn't. What was Umbridge going to do with a Muggle Studies class?

* * *

The answer was something terrible. Everyone approached the class with trepidation. Hermione looked positively devastated, but the most worried were the American students. Harriet knew they got on the worst with Umbridge. Harriet didn't entirely get why, but she was sure she'd find out, and knowing Umbridge, it'd be something terrible.

Umbridge was waiting for them all when they arrived. She was standing smiling politely at them all from behind the desk. Harriet found the sight of the woman so reprehensible that she didn't notice that the room had already been altered for several seconds. The room no longer had technical diagrams all over the walls, nor complex muggle trinkets.

Instead, there were posters of scenes right out of Captain Kane's suppressed memories.

There was a photo of a soldier kneeling and smiling at the camera, holding a severed head that was missing part of the left side of the face. Another showed piles and piles of naked dead bodies stacked up like firewood.

One was a large photograph of soldiers and children on a road, a cloud of smoke behind them. The children were running towards the camera. They were all screaming in terror, but the most haunting was the child in the middle. She was completely naked, running straight at the camera, and horrible burns on her left arm.

"Good afternoon, class," Umbridge said as everyone took their seats.

There was a general, unenthusiastic murmur of greetings.

"Tut, tut," Umbridge chided them, waggling a fat little finger. "Now _that_ won't do at all. I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," the class replied.

"There, now," Umbridge smiled around at them all. "That's much better and pleasant, isn't it? As assuming control of this class has been such short notice, I have taken the liberty of procuring your textbooks for you."

Umbridge waved her wand and a couple stacks of textbooks floated up and began moving about the room, dropping a textbook in front of each student. Harriet looked down at the title sceptically, and her stomach clenched.

 _The Nature of Muggles_

 _By Vinda Rosier_

 _(trans. from French by Albert Runcorn)_

The name Rosier ticked in Harriet's mind. She'd heard that name before a few times. It had been Dora's mother's maiden name, for one. She'd also seen it on the big family-tree tapestry in Sirius' old house, Grimmauld Place. She'd also seen Igor Karkaroff name a Rosier as being a Death Eater whilst Harriet had accidentally fallen into one of Dumbledore's memories.

"Now, it is my understanding that the instruction in this class has not exactly been up to scratch," Umbridge said sadly. "Far too much focus on the silly ways that Muggles attempt to perform things without magic, rather than studying the ways of life of Muggles themselves."

Hermione slowly raised her hand.

"I'm afraid I am speaking now, Miss Granger," Umbridge said. "You may ask questions after."

"I just wanted to ask if that… is entirely appropriate…?"

Hermione was glancing in the direction of the poster of the fleeing children. Umbridge gave a deep, sad sigh that Harriet didn't buy for a second.

"I'm afraid it is, Miss Granger… the Minister and I have agreed that the aim of this class should be to reinforce why our kind and Muggles are different and why we should be kept separate."

Harriet, Hermione, and Ronnie exchanged dark looks.

"But it is really interesting," Susan Bones said. "Did you know that using telephones, Muggles can talk to other Muggles on the entire other side of the planet! And most anyone can—"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Bones, and it is not the time for discussion," Umbridge said, a hint of sternness finally in her voice. "Now, we are all going to take out our ink and parchment and write down the course aims."

Umbridge tapped the chalkboard with her wand. At once words began appearing.

 _1\. Understanding the nature of Muggle society and hierarchies._

 _2\. Learning to recognise situation with Muggles and extract yourself safely._

 _3\. How to defend yourself properly from Muggle aggressions._

Harriet crushed her quill in her hand as she read the course aims.

"My, what a strong grip," Umbridge said, noticing. " _Reparo."_

Harriet's wand returned to normal. Harriet kept giving Umbridge a cold look though she still mumbled a grudging 'thank you' because she was sure Umbridge would demand one. She wasn't wrong.

"What was that, Miss Potter?"

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," Harriet repeated, louder.

"Excellent. Students will speak when spoken to and speak clearly enough to be heard in my class," Umbridge asserted.

Umbridge waited for the class to respond.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Umbridge cued.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," the class replied.

"Good, see, we are learning already!"

More of the class were exchanging looks. Harriet knew why they were all confused. Umbridge was talking to them like they were five years old, not in their fifth year of magical schooling.

"Now, with those course aims in mind, let us begin reading. I would like you all to turn to the first page of the first chapter and begin reading. There will be no need to talk. Yes, class?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Excellent."

Umbridge waddled back to her chair and sat behind the desk. She smiled around at them all expectantly but alertly. Harriet opened her book and lowered her eyes to the pages.

 _The Muggle, it is sad to say, by their very nature, is a violent being. Their history is entirely fraught with warfare and continues to this day._

There was a note mark attached to that. At the bottom was a translator's note from Runcorn, explaining that the book had been written in 1926, following the Muggle's "Great War" and that sadly, the words remained true to his translation in 1995.

Harriet did her best to keep reading. Whoever the woman was who'd written it sounded a lot like Umbridge. Every word sounded sad and pitying, but Harriet wasn't fooled. She could feel Vinda Rosier's disdain for Muggles in every word. It wasn't pity, it was condescension.

Worse, the book wasn't much better than the posters on Umbridge's wall. Every page had some horrific image of warfare. There was an image of gentleman after the Great War sitting in suits for a photograph, but every one of them was missing at least one limb.

The minutes ticked by, with Harriet barely absorbing a single word. About a half an hour into the class, Hannah Abbott raised her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor Umbridge," Hannah said, timidly.

"Do you have a question about the reading?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Hannah said.

"Please ask, then," Professor Umbridge said sweetly.

"Is this really true… did the Muggles really kill so many people in the Great War…? And the second one after…?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Abbott," Umbridge said with the same panto sympathy as the author. "Many millions. So many the death toll is not known to any exact number."

"And that influenza outbreak…" Terry Boot mumbled softly.

"Hand was not up, Mr Boot," Umbridge chided. "But yes… unsanitary living conditions killed far more. The poor, silly things…"

Harriet tried not to scoff. Hermione looked to be so apoplectic she'd been petrified by the basilisk again.

"Why… once upon a time, the American Magical Congress had made it law that magical and muggle were not allowed to mix whatsoever," Umbridge continued sadly. "They had many years of magical peace because of that law. And now…" she sighed.

"But that's not why the war started," Sasha Brewer snapped angrily.

" _Your hand is not up, Miss Brewer_ ," Umbridge warned.

Sasha didn't care. "The war started because they finally wanted to give rights to my people! My people who—"

Harriet saw the warning sign. Umbridge's lips had begun to curl. Harriet saw the black quill in her mind.

"Detention, Miss Brewer…" Umbridge said, coolly. "Students will raise their hands to be called upon to speak in my class, disobedience and disruption will not be tolerated."

Sasha glowered, slowly leaning back in her seat, fuming.

"Everywhere Magic and Muggle meet, there is conflict," Umbridge continued. "It has been my unpleasant experience to learn so while watching over the poor students of Rathlin Island… so many tales of Muggle aggression… one in particular was rather infamous for his proclivity for Muggle duelling…"

Harriet felt her rage beginning to boil back up. Umbridge's eyes drifted to Harriet, and the smugness radiated from her smile. She was talking about Finn. She had to be.

"And, dare I say, this same student turned out to be the child of terrorists," Umbridge continued. "I'm sure many of you read the newspapers—"

"FINN'S NOTHING LIKE THEM!"

Harriet was on her feet, but she didn't remember standing up. Her heart was hammering. She was shaking head to toe. Umbridge's smile only grew.

"Goodness, it looks like we have two detentions," Umbridge said. "Speaking out of turn and yelling at a teacher… tut, tut, Miss Potter…"

Harriet's hand was already hurting, yet she couldn't care. She wasn't going to let Umbridge say that. The room was deathly quiet.

"You talk about people you don't even know… and you were there… you did it to them…"

Umbridge's smile vanished at once.

"Leave the room, Miss Potter. At once."

Harriet had her own smirk. She didn't wait. She shoved her ink and parchment into her bag and stormed from the room. She didn't bring the book with her. She wanted nothing to do with it. She was done with this class.

Harriet stopped. She closed her eyes and caught her breath. She had to calm down. She had to cool off. She had to keep a level head.

All at once, Harriet's anger turned inwards. She'd done it again. She'd played right into Umbridge's hands again.

Umbridge wanted to make her angry. Umbridge wanted to get her to yell. She wanted to give Harriet a detention. She knew going after Finn would set her off.

Harriet's heart sank. How did Umbridge know? It surely wasn't that common of knowledge, was it? Harriet had given Finn a kiss right before the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it'd only barely after that Rathlin was attacked by the Ministry. Who'd told?

Harriet sank onto a bench. There was only one person who could have, as far as Harriet was concerned. Only one person who knew just how much Finn meant to Harriet; who could have told Umbridge, even if she was under some enchantment or potion to have done so.

Fern.


	32. A Movement Begins

**Chapter 32**

 **A Movement Begins**

* * *

"Creators are often destroyed by their creation. This is why one generation always fears the next."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Harriet didn't tell anyone what she was expecting to happen at the detention. The only person who knew about the last one was Finn, and Harriet aimed to keep it that way. She spent the remaining hours until the detention working herself up. She flexed her hand, preparing it for what was to come.

She filled her head with lofty thoughts, telling herself how brave she was for facing this knowingly. She thought about going to Captain Kane to tell him, but Umbridge was probably expecting that. Besides, what would he do? He was playing 'the long game' wasn't he, Harriet told herself bitterly.

Then there was Fern. That made her angrier than anything. How could she? Harriet knew it was likely Fern was being drugged or something, but somehow in the moment that didn't matter to her much. She'd told Fern so much. Fern knew Harriet's most intimate secret.

How much did Umbridge know? What was she going to use against Harriet? What if the Ministry tried something to get to Finn? Should they move him from Avalon? Harriet was pacing. Should she act, or should she find out more?

"Harriet, relax," Ronnie said as Harriet waited in the common room.

Relax? How was she supposed to relax?

"It's not just a detention, is it?" Dora asked, narrowing her eyes.

Harriet paused.

Dora shrugged. "Just guessing, because you faced having to spend like an hour under the lake with less anxiety…"

Harriet clenched her fists. Her temper was still close to boiling. She kept seeing Umbridge's smug face. On top of that, Harriet was finding a lot of other bitter things rising from the depths of her mind.

"She's turned Muggle Studies into 'Why Muggles are horrible' and is giving me a detention for it. Sorry if I'm not exactly thrilled about that!"

"No one's saying you should be," Hermione said trying to soothe.

"And you!" Harriet rounded on her. "She made you sit through that class and you just took it! Why aren't _you_ angrier?"

Hermione diminished a little. Marcus' eyes burned, which was a danger sign.

"I wanted to," Hermione said quietly.

"But what? You'll race off to save house-elves but not someone tearing down people like your parents," she pointed at Marcus pre-emptively "or yours."

Marcus was biting his tongue.

"None of us want to upset the Ministry any more than we have to," Hermione said. "We don't want them trying to go through us to get to you…"

Harriet crossed her arms. "They don't have to."

The group went quiet at this.

"What…?" Scott asked quietly. "Are they holding your adoption against you or something?"

Harriet twisted her lips. "Not now… but it's a matter of time…"

"Harriet… it's us," Hermione said. "Talk to us… what are they doing…?"

"It's you?" Harriet said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "You all who've stuck with me through thick and thin? You all who talk down to me when I don't cotton on to things as fast because—oh hello—I grew up with evil vindictive arseholes who made me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for most of my life!"

The entire common room was silent now.

"Yeah, that's right!" Harriet said to the room at large. "Famous Harriet Potter grew up sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs! Grew up thinking that was _normal_ , because she never had any friends to tell her otherwise!"

Harriet's hands were balled into shaking fists.

"Then I make friends and they constantly question me, try and do everything for me, not talk to me for _months_ because I keep putting _myself_ in danger like I really fucking want to!"

Harriet finally noticed her blurry vision. Tears were pouring down her cheeks but she couldn't stop now.

"The best friend I've had this year's been _Fern_ and now she's probably the one filling in Umbridge on everything about me! But at least when I wanted to go on an adventure and solve a mystery that needed solving, she didn't caution me! She came along! She was excited to go!"

Harriet finally ran out of words. She turned and stormed to the portrait hole. She swung it open and vaulted the step easily.

"Good gracious!" the Fat Lady declared, trying to keep her feet.

Harriet didn't care. She couldn't care. Her feet carried her long and far through the castle. She wished there was cheer practice tonight. Something to take her mind off everything. At least tomorrow she would be going back to Avalon to see Finn.

She eventually stopped. She had to clear her head. Not just in case Umbridge tried Legilimency or anything like that. She needed to stop letting Umbridge get to her. Umbridge had just used Finn to get to her. That didn't mean she knew anything about Finn, but it was a tool Umbridge could use against her.

Harriet sank down onto a bench, sighing looking at the ceiling. _Control_ , Harriet told herself, _I have to learn control_.

Harriet kept staring upwards, pondering that. Control was something all her enemies had. And not just her enemies. Harriet felt as though she was having an epiphany.

She thought about Solomon Kinney. As much as he was a force of chaos, he was always in control.

Harriet tilted her head. Was he, though? He certainly hadn't seemed his usual in control self when he murdered Dudley's old gang last summer.

Harriet shivered and felt her stomach float a little at that thought and tried to push it out of her mind. There was something to that, though. Kinney had been in a pure rage, yet he still had enough control to stop and spare Dudley.

 _Control._

Harriet needed control. Yet there was so much outside her control. Everything was outside her control, wasn't it?

Harriet let out another sigh. She rose and started walking again. It helped distract her. Umbridge had control. She could give Harriet detentions; knew how to make Harriet hurt herself for it. She had control over Harriet's family, even if they didn't know it.

Umbridge could take Harriet off teams. She could make Harriet life in Ursula house all alone again. Harriet gritted her teeth. This was a nightmare.

Harriet needed control, too, but how to get it?

Harriet stopped, and her hands clenched. There would only be one way. She had to go to Captain Kane. She had to tell him about the Quill, at least. Even if there wasn't much he could do about it, there had to be at least something he could do.

Anything.

Harriet started down towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts office. She started at a brisk pace but the closer she got, the slower she became. It wasn't worry about what Captain Kane might do or say. Something else was building in her mind.

Guilt.

She'd barely seen her friends all year, and now she was yelling at them. The things she'd said. Harriet stopped. Maybe she didn't deserve control? What kind of friend was she? She had problems, but she shouldn't be yelling at them like that. There were plenty of other people around who deserved more.

Harriet started feeling something else. It was something tingling at her temples. She still felt her anxiety and guilt, but there was something more. She was feeling someone else.

She heard a gentle, intermittent squeaking. It was the sound of Kieran's leg brace. Harriet looked back over her shoulder. She saw him just as he rounded the corner. He looked out of breath, but relief washed over his face as he saw her.

"Not easy to keep up with," Kieran said, a sheepish smile on his face.

Harriet still felt diminished, but his easy smile did calm her.

"Hi…" she said feeling tired all the sudden.

Kieran looked around and spotted a bench. He nodded to it.

"Have a sit down?"

"Love one…"

Harriet and Kieran made their way to the bench and sat. Neither said anything for a few moments. Harriet finally opened her mouth to apologise but Kieran held up a hand.

"Nae, you're not the one who should apologise," Kieran said. "That's my job…"

Harriet raised an eyebrow.

"The last year…" Kieran sighed "has kinda sucked…"

"It really has…" Harriet agreed.

Kieran was looking down at his hands in his lap. "I… I fancied you, Harriet… for a long time…"

Harriet now became very interested in studying her own hands.

Kieran sniffed and looked up at the ceiling. "M'parents kept telling me you'd come around—sorry, I'm not trying ot make you feel worse, just explaining why I need to apologise—and… it just kept getting obvious you weren't… then you wound up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and it was just… too much. It hurt worry about you all the time… I just shut down…"

Harriet could feel his shame. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Her heart was aching. Kieran was always the one who was there for her the most. He was always the most understanding. His reaction to Harriet getting into the Tri-Wizard Tournament had hurt the most by far.

"And I realised I was being stupid… then you met Finn…"

Kieran hung his head lower. "And I knew… I just… I saw it in your face when you looked at him."

Kieran suddenly smiled. "And then, I met Fern. The real Fern."

Kieran finally looked at Harriet and he was smiling. "And I knew how you felt about Finn…"

"Yeah…?"

Kieran nodded. "But… it still felt… broken. Like I'd ruined things, and didn't know how to fix it. All our friendships got rocked and none of us knew how to put it together again. We care about you Harriet… we love you, even. As friends. You've been through so much and you've been there for us so many times, we just don't want you to hurt anymore. We don't want you to be upset or anything at all…"

Harriet hung her head again, but Kieran bumped her shoulder.

"Oye, 'nuff of that, I'm the one apologising, remember?"

Harriet nodded.

"And you're right, we all went way overboard with it, and we never really stopped to think about what made you happy…"

Kieran took Harriet's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "So, I'm sorry. I really am. And we all are. And we'll do everything we can to help you with Umbridge and anything else that comes your way. Cuz it's coming whether we want it to, or not. Point of fact, it's already here, isn't it?"

"It really is…"

Harriet looked Kieran back in his kind eyes. The words came out at once.

"Kieran, I have something to tell you."

Kieran furrowed his brow. "Aye?"

"Only two people know… Rosie (who I'd rather didn't…) and Finn…"

Harriet held up her right hand. "Umbridge has a quill she makes people write with as punishment… it writes with your blood and carves the message you're writing into your own hand…"

"What?!" Kieran gasped.

Harriet shushed him looking around worried.

"Sorry," Kieran said quieter. "I just… have you told any teachers or adults?!"

"No," Harriet admitted. "Not yet…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's the Ministry," Harriet explained. "They control everything now. Suppose I tell Mum? She's still an American citizen living here, they could have her deported for something. And my sisters! If I tell Dad, he'll wind up in Azkaban faster than you can say Snitch! What if I tell Professor McGonagall? They'll just sack her and probably give Umbridge her job. Sure, she'd love that…"

Kieran whistled. "You're right… This is a tough spot… but you can't keep letting her make you cut your hand open!"

"No… definitely not enjoying that thought…"

Harriet sighed deeply.

"The thing is… the only way I can figure out how to work this out is to get close to her and schmooze up to her… but I've already blown that I think. She won't believe me, now…"

Kieran thought hard. "Maybe, maybe not…"

Harriet tilted her head.

"Umbridge thinks she has you… maybe… maybe you don't need to schmooze up to her… but you can let her think she's got you."

Harriet pondered that. She supposed he did have a point.

Kieran snorted with disgust. "Besides… she'd probably be happier that way… she seems the type… especially with what she's doing to Fern…"

Harriet stopped pondering. The look on Kieran's face was pained in a way she didn't think she'd ever seen it before.

"Please… don't be too harsh on her," Kieran pleaded softly. "She's not in control… we don't know what Umbridge is doing to her, but nothing Fern's doing is on purpose…"

Harriet tightened her lips. She had been livid about Fern, but now after the walk through the castle and talking to Kieran she couldn't feel as angry anymore. It wasn't Fern's fault. Punishing Fern for what Umbridge was doing to her wasn't going to make anything better for anyone, except perhaps Umbridge.

"You really like her, don't you?" Harriet asked.

Kieran flushed a little and smiled gently. "She's something…"

"Tell me about her?" Harriet asked, leaning back on the wall. "The Fern you know."

Kieran shrugged. "She's the same Fern you know. She's like you in a lot of ways… she's had a hard go of it, but she keeps fighting. In spite of it all, in a crazy way, I guess she inspires me? She doesn't quit."

Harriet said nothing, so Kieran continued.

"She didn't have to meet me, you know? She could have just avoided me like all the other crazy fans she's had… but it helped that we had met already, by accident."

Kieran chuckled darkly.

"Still, she didn't have to. But she did. I guess Hermione talked me up pretty well when they were catching up."

Kieran's flush and smile both grew. "She's smart. She's funny. She's strong… she has her problems, but so does everyone, right?"

Harriet nodded.

Kieran shook his head, however, as though bringing himself back to his senses.

"That's not important though. What is important is getting you out of these detentions and stopping Umbridge from doing this to more people."

Harriet grimaced. Umbridge was likely already well into Sasha's detention. Harriet looked at Kieran's watch, the dread starting to creep into her mind.

Kieran studied her face and sighed. "Tell you what… I'll make up some murtlap and dittany… when you get back tonight you can soak your hand in it, and it'll help you heal. Then you and I can get down to helping Fern and Finn and showing Umbitch who's boss."

Harriet, in spite of everything, snorted with laughter.

"What?" Kieran flushed.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before."

"Nonsense," Kieran said, indignantly. "I've cast curses in Defence Against the Dark Arts all the time!"

Harriet laughed louder.

* * *

Seven o'clock arrived. Harriet scanned the Ursula House common room as she crossed it, heading towards Umbridge's office. She felt chills remembering the way the students had chanted responses to Umbridge in perfect unity.

Kieran was right, she shouldn't be so hard on Fern. That was more than a little horrifying. If she could get the students to do that, what else could she do?

Harriet didn't see Fern there. She did see Colm and Holly and the rest. Harriet gave them a sad, little wave. Krystelle grimaced and mouthed 'Umbridge?'

Harriet returned a discreet nod. Krystelle and the rest all gave her deeply apologetic looks. Harriet sighed and continued to the corridor leading to her assumed doom. Finally, Harriet arrived in front of Umbridge's door, and knocked.

"Come in, Miss Potter."

The sound of Umbridge's voice through the door gave Harriet shivers. She slowly opened it, stepping inside. She was so distracted that, at first, she did not notice that Umbridge was not alone.

She first saw Sasha, sitting in the desk in front of Umbridge. Her back was to Harriet, but Harriet could see her shaking, and hear her sniffle.

"That is enough, Miss Brewer…" Umbridge said. "We won't have any repeat outbursts in class, will we?"

"N-no, Professor Umbridge," Sasha barely whimpered.

"Speak clearly, my dear…"

"No, Professor Umbridge," Sasha choked out louder.

"Excellent," Umbridge grinned. "You run along, now."

Sasha didn't even look at Harriet as she hurried past. Harriet's heart ached as she watched Sasha exit the room. Harriet felt like she should have done something. She should have spoken up sooner, taken the hit instead.

"Please close the door, Miss Potter, and have a seat."

Harriet shut the door and turned to face the room. Finally, Harriet noticed that there was a third person in the room.

Fern.

Fern was sitting in the chair to Umbridge's left. She was giving Umbridge a vague, vapid smile. Beside her, on Umbridge's desk, was a still steaming teapot with an empty cup beside it. From here, Harriet could see that the cup had been used.

Harriet moved to the desk. Umbridge smiled wider and shook her head slowly.

"Oh no, Miss Potter. You are to sit here," Umbridge said, gesturing to the seat to her right.

Harriet blinked. Umbridge's twisted smile remained and she slowly turned to Fern.

"Fern, dear, please tell Harriet what you did?"

"Dolores asked me about you," Fern said, unable to take her eyes off Umbridge. "I had to tell her… it's important that she knows…"

"What did you tell me…?"

"Harriet loves her family more than anything," Fern said. "And she likes a boy named Finn. He's a Muggle, it's really sweet…"

Umbridge said nothing to that, just kept smiling wickedly at Harriet.

"Harriet's also solved all kinds of mysteries at Hogwarts," Fern continued. "She has good friends who help her…"

"You told me everything about Miss Potter, didn't you…?" Umbridge smirked.

"Yes, Dolores, everything you asked," Fern replied dreamily.

Harriet's heart was breaking. Fern was clearly drugged, but the betrayal still hurt. Harriet's knees were weak.

"Yes, you did, dear…" Umbridge turned her toad's eyes back to Harriet. "But not everything…"

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"She does not know, for instance, where Mister Finnbar Negus is…"

"Don't know… nor does Harriet," Fern said. "She misses him…"

Harriet found herself doing mental backflips of delight that she hadn't told Fern about Finn's discovery. Umbridge kindly poured Fern another cup of tea. Fern eagerly took it, thanking Umbridge before drinking deeply. Harriet wanted to slap the cup out of Fern's hands, but she knew it was too late.

Fern shuddered and moaned, slumping a little in her seat, satisfied. She closed her eyes in appreciation, sighing contentedly.

"My sweet Fern loves her special tea, doesn't she?" Umbridge smirked, simpering.

"Mmmm, yes Dolores," Fern moaned softly.

"…You're sick…"

"I'm determined, Miss Potter," Umbridge said simply. "There are terrible things wrong with this school. I am here to set them right. These poor students from Rathlin have been deluded with all sorts of nonsense from that twisted criminal, Professor Howe."

Harriet perceived it more than saw. A tiny twinge of anger tickled her temples. Harriet was angry, but that wasn't her. Fern's eyes flashed with the tiniest hint of anger. Umbridge didn't see it. Her eyes were fixed on Harriet.

Harriet puzzled over Fern. Had that been at Umbridge calling Professor Howe a criminal? What did that mean? Was Fern still in there under the drugging?

Harriet pondered something else. Had Fern told Umbridge that Harriet was a Legilimens? Somehow, Harriet didn't think so. Harriet had been too able to pick up Umbridge's emotions. When she forced herself to look in Umbridge's eyes, she didn't perceive the same wall blocking her out as she did with Captain Kane and Madam Irene.

No, Fern hadn't told Umbridge everything.

"But you know that you told the Ministry secrets about Miss Potter, didn't you?" Umbridge said to Fern, her tone dripping in fake sadness. "That wasn't good to do to your friend, was it?"

"No, Dolores," Fern lowered her head.

Harriet's temper was billowing up again. She wanted to curse Umbridge right there. She wanted to draw her wand and keep firing spells until Umbridge was reduced to a puddle. She knew some damn good ones now, thanks to Crouch, Jr.

Umbridge's satisfied smile returned. "You know what you have to do, Fern, dear."

"Yes, Dolores."

Fern rose from her chair. She started walking towards the desk. Harriet's anger was replaced with panic at once. Harriet moved for the desk but Umbridge cleared her throat and Fern stopped.

"Miss Potter… are you volunteering to take poor Fern's punishment for her?"

Harriet wasn't looking at Umbridge. Her eyes were on Fern's. Fern's face was locked in a smile, but there were tears in her eyes. She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't stop herself. Harriet felt her pain, and her sadness.

She was sorry. Fern was deeply sorry. It was a kind of pain that Harriet knew couldn't be faked. It was the same pain Harriet felt after yelling at her sisters last summer.

Umbridge shook her head slowly. "Oh no, I'm afraid that will not do, Miss Potter…"

Harriet looked back at Umbridge.

"You see, I allowed you to do so last time, and you clearly did not learn the lesson," Umbridge said, her voice dripping in faux sadness.

Harriet's heart was beating again. Fern put a hand on Harriet's arm.

"It's okay, Harriet," Fern said placidly, though Harriet could still see the screaming behind her eyes. "I deserve this…"

"Besides," Umbridge's smirk slowly returned. "This is not little Miss Fern's first session, is it?"

"No, Dolores," Fern said.

"Show her…"

Fern raised her right hand. Harriet could only stare in horror at the words written there, scarred into Fern's very flesh. It wasn't just one message, either.

 _Harlot_

 _I will obey_

* * *

Harriet was numb. She wanted to vomit. She had stood the whole time. She wasn't able to move. She just stared as Fern wrote 'My fault' over and over again, the words appearing carved into another patch of unmarked skin on Fern's hand each time.

Harriet stopped inside the entrance. She wasn't sure what to do. She was completely lost. Umbridge had outmanoeuvred Harriet once more.

Harriet didn't notice the person approaching her. It wasn't until she heard the squeak that she realised it was Kieran again. Harriet slowly looked up at him.

Kieran's face went from empathetic sadness to worry at once.

"Harriet…? What happened? How's your hand?"

Harriet shook her head.

"Not _my_ hand…"

Kieran furrowed his brow.

"Fern," Harriet choked out. "She's been doing it to Fern. She's made Fern do it so much the messages are scarred into her hand!"

Kieran's face went paper-white.

"She… what?"

Harriet wiped her cheek. She hadn't realised her tears were flowing.

"And you didn't—"

"I couldn't!" Harriet declared. "Umbridge made her do it! It's that whatever spell or potion she has her under!"

Kieran was running his hands through his hair, pacing squeakily.

"Is she okay?" Kieran asked. "Should I—I should bring her the solution!"

Kieran turned and started heading for Gryffindor Tower. Harriet started after him. She caught him after only a few paces, as despite his being almost a head taller than her now, his leg still slowed him considerably.

"Kieran," Harriet said, trying to sound soothing.

It was an odd realisation. In that moment, when Kieran was starting to lose his cool in his fear for Fern, Harriet suddenly felt empowered. She knew what to do.

"Kieran, they're not going to let you in," Harriet said, holding Kieran's arm.

Kieran stopped, but Harriet could still sense his anxiety and fear. Harriet turned him around and put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Harriet said gently.

"Is she… I mean…" Kieran stammered.

Harriet pulled Kieran's face down and rested his forehead against hers.

"It's going to be alright," Harriet told him. "It's going to be alright…"

Slowly, Kieran started to relax. He seemed to deflate like a balloon, slowly letting the air out. His mind began to feel heavy.

Harriet lifted his head, looking in his eyes.

"We can help her…" Harriet assured him.

"Promise?" Kieran asked.

"Promise," Harriet replied, seriously.

Harriet's mind was working. It was working in a way that it hadn't done in months. It was a sense of clarity she couldn't remember feeling since maybe third year.

"Tell you what," Harriet said. "We can't help Fern right now… but I think there's someone else we can help."

"Aye?"

Harriet nodded. "Sasha Brewer, a Ravenclaw. She just had a detention with Umbridge, too."

"Oh no," Kieran said. "I know her…"

"Let's go get the solution and pay her a visit. She should probably be with people who understand."

Kieran at last smiled.

* * *

Harriet started to feel more anxious as they neared the Ravenclaw common room. She'd only been in there twice before. Once while Scott went to visit Hermione in the hospital wing after she'd been petrified, where she'd been visited in a dream by Lord Voldemort's old memory hidden inside a diary. The second time, it had been while visiting Scott in their third year when he went a little crazy trying to figure out why Sirius was doing what he was doing.

This was going to be extra awkward because as far as Harriet could remember, she'd never spoken to Sasha before, either. Not directly, anyway. She did remember the awkward time she sat at the Ravenclaw table with Scott and they discussed the difference between magical worlds in Britain and the US.

Harriet and Kieran reached the tower far faster than she'd expected. Kieran was still wound up and moving a bit faster than he usually did. Harriet worried for him a little. His leg was going to pain him something fierce tomorrow after so much work.

Harriet looked up at the eagle knocker. She tried to clear her mind and think. The Ravenclaw knocker did not work like the Gryffindor or Slytherin common room entrances. Instead of a password, it asked a riddle. Harriet wasn't particularly good at them.

She raised her hand, took a breath, and knocked.

" _There is a house. One enters it blind and comes out seeing. What is it_?"

Harriet gritted her teeth thinking. She looked at Kieran.

"Any ideas?"

Kieran thought and shrugged before offering: "An eye-doctor's?"

The knocker said nothing. The door didn't open.

"Shit," Harriet mumbled.

Harriet thought for a few more minutes but nothing came to mind.

"Is Scott in?"

"He should be, but he might be in his dorm already…"

Harriet sighed. She'd just begun contemplating returning to Gryffindor tower when she saw two figures approaching. They were an oddly welcome sight. It was Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Harriet waved to them with her unharmed hand.

Luna smiled in her usual, serene way, while Ginny went rigid. Harriet had not yet properly spoken to Ginny since Ginny had taken Harriet's place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She could tell Ginny was still certain that Harriet was upset about this. Harriet had to admit that between her war with Umbridge, Finn's return and his memories, and her newfound place in cheer, she really couldn't bring herself to feel that resentful anymore.

"Hello, Harriet," Luna said dreamily. "Hello, Kieran."

"Hi," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Hello, you two," Kieran greeted them kindly.

"Hi," Harriet replied. "How's Quidditch?"

Ginny's face was red. "It's…"

"You look troubled," Luna stated, studying Harriet's face and interrupting Ginny.

It was one of those strange moments where Harriet was sure Luna was far cleverer than she let on. She was certain that Luna had changed the subject to distract from her friend's awkward situation. Harriet decided to indulge this.

Luna's eyes turned to the bowl in Kieran's arms. "Murtlap and Dittany…"

"I… am, honestly," Harriet admitted, trying to distract from the bowl.

"Is it nargles?" Luna asked, her eyes widening in a way Harriet couldn't quite tell if she was being deadly serious, or just batty, or was having a secret laugh at everyone else's expense.

"You here for Scott?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, Sasha Brewer," Kieran said.

Harriet wanted to kick him. She thought that would be suspicious, but neither Ginny nor Luna questioned this. Luna stepped up to the door and knocked the knocker.

" _What goes up the hill, and down again, yet in spite of it all, it standeth still_?"

"That's no fair, it asked us a different one," Harriet mumbled. Kieran nudged her.

"A road," Luna said, sounding bored.

The door opened and Luna beckoned them all to follow. Harriet followed her in, trailed by Kieran and Ginny. Harriet couldn't help but smile as she looked around. She might have awkward memories of being there, but it was still beautiful and looked exactly like the Ravenclaw common room should.

The floors were polished white marble surrounded by a blue starry carpet. The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky, complete with the glow of the Milky Way. Study tables and comfortable chairs were everywhere, as were books. Directly across from the entrance was a large alcove with bookshelves and the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. The sculpture was always chilling to Harriet. It looked alive, somehow, as though it should move at any moment, like the living statues in London.

Harriet scanned the students she could see. She couldn't see Sasha, nor any of the fifth year Ravenclaws, anywhere.

"They must be up in one of the dormitories," Luna observed. "I will go look."

"Thanks," Harriet said.

Kieran hobbled to a nearby empty table, setting down the bowl. He'd made rather more than Harriet thought was necessary.

At a nearby table, an older Ravenclaw crinkled her nose, looking around.

"Is that Murtlap and Dittany?"

"It is," Kieran said. "For Sasha Brewer… hurt her hand."

 _Stop telling people why we're here,_ Harriet thought, starting to feel exasperated.

"Oh yeah," the girl nodded sadly. "She came in about an hour ago. Wondered why she didn't go to the Hospital Wing…"

 _Probably because Umbridge threatened her not to,_ Harriet thought bitterly.

"She still here?" Kieran asked.

Harriet was distracted by Ginny sidling up to her.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked barely loud enough to be a whisper.

Harriet tried to think of a response but just then Luna appeared in the doorway the girls' dormitories, shaking her head.

"She's up with some friends in the boys' I think," the older girl said.

"Thank you, Layla," Kieran said pleasantly, lifting the bowl again and heading for the boys' dormitory staircase.

Harriet thanked her as well, following Kieran. Ginny and Luna followed as well. Luna was humming to herself, as though following them was purely incidental, while Ginny was giving Harriet a suspicious, sideways glance.

"What?"

Ginny shrugged. "You're up to something like always, and if it has anything to do with getting rid of Umbitch like I think it does, then I want in."

Harriet allowed herself a smirk at how far through the school that name seemed to be spreading.

"Is that a yes?" Ginny asked, noticing the smirk.

"Okay, yes," Harriet admitted.

Ginny grinned excitedly. "I'm in…"

They reached the fifth-year boys' room. Luna knocked on the door for Kieran. There was a moment's quiet and the sound of feet. The door cracked open and Harriet saw Scott's eye appear in the crack. The door opened all the way and relief washed over his face.

"Oh good, it's you," he said smiling from Harriet to Kieran. He looked down in Kieran's bowl.

"Oh, Murtlap and Dittany, excellent."

"I'd made it for Harriet, actually," Kieran admitted, "but she pointed out Sasha would need it instead."

Scott stepped aside and let Kieran enter. Harriet followed, looking around. The room looked much like the Gryffindor dorms, except for all the blue and bronze instead of red and gold.

The fifth years were all huddled together in a circle on the floor. Sasha was leaning against her friend Christina Clark, sniffling and clutching her hand.

"Murtlap and Dittany," Kieran said, making his way over.

Terry Boot and Michael Corner parted quickly to make room for Kieran.

"Good thinking," observed Charity Delacour, one of Fleur's distant cousins.

"She's a bloody monster," Terry Boot shook his head. "Merlin's beard…"

Kieran set the bowl on the floor in front of Sasha trying not to spill. Sasha sniffed and slowly immersed her hand into the strong-smelling liquid full of slimy tentacles. Harriet crinkled her nose, but Sasha sighed in relief.

"Oh, Dane, that feels good…"

Harriet looked around the gathered Ravenclaws. "She told you what Umbridge is doing?"

"It's foul!" Atsuko declared. "How's this allowed!"

"I still say we go to McGonagall!" Padma Patil growled.

"They'll just sack her and say she's making it up," Scott grunted. "Look what they did to Rathlin just because Professor Howe started talking about You-Know-Who being back."

"Fair…" Tomomi Itoh muttered bitterly. "The only reason they got in trouble for that is because they attacked kids from other countries…"

Harriet was glancing around the room. All of the gathered Ravenclaws looked to be of the same mindset. Harriet studied them closer.

"So, you're all against the Ministry, too?"

"Bit harsh," Terry Boot said. "We definitely don't like what Fudge is up to but the Ministry's bigger than him, isn't it?"

"It's _supposed_ to be," Michael Corner snorted.

"So, what's your plan?" Christina asked, looking to Harriet.

Harriet stared back. "My plan?"

"Of course you have a plan," Charity Delacour said confidently.

Harriet kept glancing around the group. All eyes were on her.

"You know we're behind you," Kelly Werner chimed in.

The other Americans nodded in agreement. Harriet's eyes drifted to Padma Patil. Padma rolled her eyes.

"My sister and I just _look_ identical, it doesn't mean I think like her…"

Scott smiled at Harriet. "Long story short, if you want to start a resistance, you've got Ravenclaw house behind you."

Harriet looked to Sasha. "I can't ask you all to risk having to use that quill…"

Sasha sniffled but sat up, drawing her hand out of the essence, looking her hand over. The redness had indeed gone down.

"That definitely sucked… but now it just means I owe her…" Sasha growled, and slowly curled her hand into a fist.


	33. A Walk Through Time

**Chapter 33**

 **A Walk Through Time**

* * *

"Time is vast, and each of our lives within it are only fleeting. All we can truly hope for is making sure our brief moment within time is not wasted, but we cannot forget that should we find ourselves doing so, it is never too late to correct course."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was deathly quiet when Harriet, Kieran, Scott, Ginny, and Luna returned that night. Harriet wasn't sure what to expect. Nor was she sure why Luna had come along, either.

She still felt guilty about her blow-up, even if she still felt she was right. How could she face her friends, though? Sure, Kieran had come around quick enough, but what about Dora, who was always so proud?

The first people she saw as she climbed through the portrait hole were Nan and Rosie, who it seemed had been standing just inside, waiting for her. Her twin sisters hugged her tightly. In that moment Harriet knew. Rosie had finally told Nan at least about what happened at the detention. Yet at the same time, the feeling of her sisters holding her washed away any other feeling she could have other than gratitude at their welcome. She definitely needed a hug at that moment.

"Welcome back," she heard Hermione say quietly from across the room.

Harriet raised her head from Rosie's shoulder and blinked in surprise. Despite the quiet, the common room was full of people. Everyone was gathered around a table that was positively laden with plates of treacle tarts.

She looked up from the treats to the faces gathered around the table. Her friends were in the middle where Kieran and Scott joined them. To their left was the cheer team, and to their right the Quidditch team. Scattered around them were a few other Gryffindors, mostly the Americans, but some welcome faces like Neville and Basheera.

"Here she is," Kieran smiled as Nan and Rosie guided Harriet to the table.

The tarts were all beautiful and still looked warm out of the oven. On top of each was written "Thank You, Harriet" with the golden syrup. Harriet's cheeks got very warm at once.

"We didn't have to think very long or hard about what you said," Hermione said, finding it hard to meet Harriet's eyes. "And you were right…"

Harriet brushed back some of her hair, awkwardly.

"You're the glue who's kept us together," Dora chimed in, putting an arm around Ronnie's waist. "Without you… I don't think any of us would be friends, let alone more..."

Ronnie smiled kissing the top of Dora's head, causing Dora to flush in an uncharacteristically giggly way.

"We all care about you," Marcus said. "And yeah, we've gone overboard sometimes…"

"We do know about all you've been through," Scott said. "We never want stuff like that to ever happen to you again, or worse…"

Ronnie sniffed. "But if it's gonna happen, then we're gonna be there."

Harriet looked around the others gathered. Everyone else was giving her the same, encouraging smiles. However, there was one face there she definitely hadn't expected.

"AJ…?"

Her former roommate looked positively ashamed of herself.

"Ah had a talk with mah brother last Hogsmeade Weekend," AJ admitted.

In her shame, AJ's drawl somehow became even more pronounced.

"He talked some sense inta me… said: 'what's the point'a friends who make ya go back on yer values and what's right?'"

"Wise words," Angelina said, reaching over and putting a bolstering hand on AJ's shoulder. "And we Gryffindors are brave. We know what Dumbledore would say if he were here?"

Angelina's eyes turned to Neville, who swallowed and nodded. "He'd say it's braver to stand up to our friends than our enemies…"

"Hear, hear," Fred grinned.

Harriet was dumbstruck.

"So, you want a resistance?" Scott said. "You already know Ravenclaw's with you."

"And I'll be damned if Gryffindor isn't," Angelina nodded.

Harriet was still speechless. After months of feeling isolated, here was overwhelming support. She felt completely blindsided, and yet was entirely okay with that.

"You don't have to say anything," Kieran smiled. "Our Harriet's a woman of action, right?"

Harriet felt like her face was about to explode.

"Let's just dig into the dessert," George chuckled. "The elves gave it their all."

Hermione's expression cooled, though Harriet wasn't sure where else Hermione thought the tarts might have come from.

The tarts were as amazing as Harriet had ever had. Harriet was sat on the sofa in front of the fire, still a bit whiplashed from how the evening had turned out. She'd gone from facing a detention, to yelling at her friends, to having to watch Fern punish herself, to finding out there were far more people in the school who felt like she did than she'd imagined.

That last part sunk in the most. That was how she'd felt more than anything all year: alone. And now, she was less alone than she'd imagined.

"Hey, George and I been thinkin'," Fred said leaning on the back of the sofa to talk so Harriet could hear him. "Your best bet for getting mischief done in this school is us."

"Humble," Hermione said stiffly.

"And the truth," Marcus admitted. "What are you thinking?"

Fred gave Marcus and approving look. "Good attitude for a prefect. Anyway, George and I are working on charmed signs, signs that say things only certain people can read."

"That's actually very clever…" Hermione conceded. "I assume it was originally intended for the joke shop?"

"Too right," Fred smirked. "But sometimes there's a higher calling, right? Like making life miserable for anyone from the Ministry."

"Not _anyone_ ," Ronnie said.

"Dad doesn't count," Fred waved a dismissive hand before returning his attention to Harriet. "Long story short, we get these worked out and you lot can hold them up at Quidditch matches."

"Brilliant," Harriet grinned. "It'll take some planning… like how do we make sure the right people can read them?"

"That's the tricky bit right now," Fred admitted. "We definitely won't have it ready in time for our first match, but soon. Probably by the time we play Ravenclaw."

"There will be other matches like football and lacrosse, however," Hermione pointed out.

Harriet grinned but another worry came into her mind.

"Should we all be talking about this so loudly?"

"We're all Gryffindors," Fred chuckled. "Who's going to tell from our house?"

Harriet tried to look more reassured than she felt. She remembered all too well that once upon a time, Peter Pettigrew had also been a Gryffindor. Her hand clenched tighter, and so were Parvati, Lavender, Dean, and Seamus.

Not that she thought any of them would blab anything to Umbridge. Parvati and Lavender, in particular, were ardent fans of Professor Trelawney, who was as much on Umbridge's hit-list as Professor Spring had been. That wouldn't stop her being angry at them, by any means.

Still, Harriet was reassured. She felt better than she had in ages. And what's more, tomorrow she'd be going back to Avalon. That would fix everything.

However, a distraction from those happy thoughts found Harriet quickly enough. Not that she minded. It was a cute little scene. It was Marcus and little Gideon sitting nearby, talking quietly. Little Gideon was looking up at Marcus with rapt attention, nodding seriously. Marcus' expression was kind yet serious as he spoke to the little first year. Harriet wondered what they were talking about. She didn't get really get time to think about it further. She fell asleep right there on the couch.

* * *

Harriet nestled back into Finn's arms. They were back in the cathedral, sitting on their bench. Harriet was still exhausted, but happier than she could remember being since that previous magical weekend.

Harriet's cheeks pinkened as Finn kissed the tops of her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Dove…" Finn said softly, raising his other hand to stroke her cheek.

She nuzzled his hand a little, breathing contentedly. Finn sighed sadly. Harriet looked up at him, worried curiosity in her mind.

Finn forced a smile. "Sorry, Dove… just a weird feeling. I want to feel bad for Fern and Sasha but… at the same time I can't help but just feel happy it didn't happen to you, again."

Finn looked away. "Sorry… not exactly a heroic feeling for me, is it?"

Harriet shrugged a little. "I don't know… I guess at this point… if we're being fair you don't really know them."

"I guess not…"

Harriet's stomach was tight. She didn't know what to do about Fern. How could they hope to fix any of this? The Ministry had its hands on everything going on inside the country, even at its school, and no one outside the country seemed to care. Harriet's hand curled into a fist. It wasn't even that the Ministry had attacked Rathlin, it was that they'd affected foreign students to do it.

Finn took both her hands in his and rested his forehead against hers. Harriet's own tension and anger melted at once as she pressed her forehead back against his. He smelled fresh and free, like the open park where she and her friends had played Quidball so many times that summer.

Finn cupped her cheek in one of his hands. She twisted just enough to kiss him softly on the lips. Finn moaned gently into the kiss. The tingle of his lips as he moaned filled Harriet with butterflies.

They held it for a moments before the kiss broke and Harriet turned to rest her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Finn," Harriet admitted. "There's so much happening, and I don't know how to stop any of it."

Finn gently kissed the top of her head again. "I'm sorry, Dove… I really am…"

The pair fell into silence. Harriet could feel Finn's mind working. She suddenly wondered if Finn was turning into a boy Ronnie. She kept getting flashes of images of birds.

"Hey, I wanna show you somethin'," Finn said at last.

"Hmmm?"

Finn smiled and gave Harriet an enigmatic wink.

"I think you'll like this…"

Harriet rose off Finn and he stood as well, stretching. Harriet felt a bit guilty, knowing the bench was far from comfortable, yet also knew Finn didn't mind. At least, nothing in his thoughts gave her any indication he minded.

They held hands as they headed back outside. Harriet felt a tingle in her temple, and she knew that a French Auror was nearby. They were shadowing the pair, but Harriet didn't mind. She and Finn weren't up to anything. Not like last time, anyway.

They headed back to the big house, but instead of heading to the front steps, Finn led her around the side and into the giant back garden where they'd held Harriet's birthday party and campfire.

Finn cleared his throat. "Hey, Snickers?"

With a pop, the little elf appeared at Finn's feet.

"Yes, Mister Finn?!" the little elf squeaked, excitedly.

Finn smiled kneeling down to be more on level with Snickers. "Would you mind getting me some of the birdseed?"

"Of course, Mister Finn, of course!"

The elf disappeared in the usual ear-ringing crack.

"Birdseed?"

Finn kept smiling. "You'll see."

"…Mister Finn?"

Finn snorted. "He was callin' me Mister Negus… I figured Mister Finn was a good enough compromise…"

The elf returned almost at once. Finn thanked him, reaching down and rubbing the top of Snicker's tiny head appreciatively. Snickers giggled before he hurried off again. Harriet's ears appreciated him not disapparating a second time.

Finn took Harriet's hand again with his free hand, and they headed deeper into the garden. They finally reached a tree, and Finn set down the bag of seed. He grunted, sitting at the base of the tree. He took off his coat and gave it to Harriet. She wrapped it around her waist, sitting beside him.

"Something I learned to do while living rough," Finn explained as he dipped his hand into the sack and scooped out a handful of the seeds. "Got to doing it here, too."

"Doing what?"

Finn winked. "Being patient."

Harriet rolled her eyes. Finn's smile only grew, but the mischief left.

"What?"

Finn shrugged. "Dunno, feels like you're getting the hang of reading thoughts."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Just figured you'd have worked out what I was doing already if you hadn't," Finn smiled and doubled up one of his legs, then rested his flattened palm on top of it, holding up the seeds.

Harriet watched. Finn didn't move. If Harriet hadn't been laying against him, feeling his slow, steady breathing, she might have thought he'd become a mannequin.

Harriet kept watching. She had an inkling of what Finn was doing but wasn't certain. Her mind was too tired. It was warm here, cut off from the wind. The leaves above them shivered and whispered slowly. Through it all, Finn never even twitched. He breathed gradually from his waist, rather than his chest, so he moved as little as possible. It was so beautiful, the leaves around them on the trees were all beginning to turn.

"Ssssst."

Harriet sniffed.

"Ssssst."

Harriet's eyes slowly opened. She'd fallen asleep. She felt Finn's arm tighten very gently around her.

"Nosuddenmoves."

Harriet's eyes blinked a few times. Finn's voice was barely even a whisper, but close enough to be understandable as he spoke under his breath. Something moved very close to Harriet's face. She focused and at once found that only a couple feet from her face was a tiny bird sitting in the palm of Finn's hand, pecking at the seeds. It was mostly yellow but had a black cap and black and white on its wings and tummy. It hopped around Finn's hand, pecking around through the little black seeds.

"Keep still the rest'll come back," Finn kept hissing under his breath.

Harriet didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on the little bird. It kept tilting its head, looking at her with one eye, then the other, then returning to eating, before repeating studying her and Finn.

A moment later, with a little buzz of fluttering wings, two more came down onto Finn's hand. These were duller of colour, and Harriet guessed they were females. She twisted her head just enough to see the side of Finn's face. He was still solid as stone, but his face was in a glowing smile as he watched the little creatures. His blue eyes darted down to look at Harriet and he gave her the tiniest of winks.

"Siskins," he hissed softly.

Harriet returned her attention to the little birds. They looked so happy and content as they ate. They fluffed their bodies up into little perfect spheres, hopping about. Another little male even landed on Finn's arm, followed by three more females that were hopping about the grass around them. Harriet felt a tiny bit of jealousy none were landing on her.

Almost as soon as she thought it, one did. The little gold and brown puff of a female alighted on the tip of her shoe. Harriet thought it might just be her shoe, but she didn't feel any weight from the tiny bird. They were so little and light. Harriet allowed her lips to slowly move into a smile. Ronnie would have been losing her mind.

The bird hopped up Harriet's leg. It barely even caused her jeans to press down, it was so light. Harriet felt herself tingle with excitement. She wanted to hold one. She wondered how soft their little feathers were. They were so peaceful, yet full of energy. Harriet wanted to say innocence.

Finn's arm ever so slightly tightened around her shoulders. Her hand was resting on his side and she gave it a little squeeze.

"Patience," Finn whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Harriet! Finnbar!"

The birds twittered and fluttered and flapped around their heads. Finn laughed and Harriet squeaked in surprise. It had been Mrs Weasley calling. Everything must be ready.

Finn smiled contentedly and poured the leftover seeds back into the sack.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

Finn chuckled picking up the bag. "Didn't really. One day, while I was still in Belfast, I was so hungry and tired I just sat down against a wall on some side street. I did that a lot just to get by. Anyway, one day was doing that and a magpie landed on my knee. Just sat there, looked at me, mucked about with its feathers and flew off. Kept doing it."

They started back up to the house.

"Finally started sharing my food with them whenever I got food. Got to where I didn't even have to sit still anymore."

Finn snorted. "After I fell in with the travellers, I showed them how."

Finn's face fell. "They shot the magpie and cooked it with the soup that night…"

Harriet's lips twisted a bit. She didn't exactly consider magpie 'food.'

"So, after that I started just doing it with the real little birds like the siskins and robins and whatnot. No one was interested in eating them."

Harriet rested her head against his arm as they walked, hand in hand. She was thinking about the little scene. She was starting to think she understood what Finn meant by showing her that.

Finn's fresh memory let him memorise songs and how to play instruments very quickly, but that wasn't the same as getting wild birds to eat from your hand. Also, you could control the instrument, but you couldn't control the birds. You had to do the work of putting out the seed, but you had to let the other party come to you as well.

Not only that, Harriet thought, but she supposed it wasn't as easy as just holding out seeds. Not all birds at the same thing. She needed to think really hard about what would attract Umbridge the most.

Clever, Harriet thought. She couldn't make Umbridge do what she wanted. Not yet. But with patience, she could. Finn got birds to eat from his hands, but it still meant so much time sitting and waiting. It reminded her of General Wengshuk's book.

Harriet clenched her right hand. She could do it. If Finn could do it, and if General Wengshuk could do it, then Harriet could, too.

* * *

Finn looked down at the wide basin.

"So, I jus' hold m'face down over it?"

"That's correct, my boy," Sebastian said.

Finn had been cheerful but now that he was faced with the actual Pensieve, he was starting to look pale.

"It'll be alright, m'boy," Mr Weasley said bolstering. "We'll be right here."

"Yes, dear," Mrs Weasley chimed in. "We'll be in the room with you two the whole time. We're only doing one memory tonight. It'll be your oldest, dear," Mrs Weasley turned to Finn answering the question he was clearly about to ask. "The day your brother was born. Sebastian says it is your oldest formative memory."

"Christ," Finn mumbled. "Better than my own birth, I s'pose. That'd be bit weird. 'Oh, 'ello Harriet. This is me… poppin' out me mam'. Not like it'll be better if it's m'brother…"

Harriet snorted and giggled. Mrs Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"There is nothing funny about childbirth young man," Mrs Weasley said. "It is a _beautiful_ thing, bringing life into this world."

"Yes'mam," Finn said quickly.

Harriet gave him a suspicious look out of the corner of her eye at the way he said that.

Sebastian chuckled. "Besides, you did not actually witness the birth," Sebastian said. "You were only two at the time."

"Would it be better if I went first?" Harriet offered.

"No, I can do it," Finn said, stepping back up to the large stone bowl.

"They're beautiful when you look at them like this," Finn said observing the memories. "The swirling and twinkling… I wonder if bad memories would look worse…?"

Harriet's smile was pained. Sadly, there was no difference between the look of good and bad memories. She found that out the hard way.

Finn's brow furrowed. "Whoa…"

"Yes, m'boy?" Mr Weasley smiled.

"There's… like a window… like lookin' into a room…" Finn kept staring into the room. "Looks like an 'ouse. A bedroom. Woman layin' in the bed, holding somethin'. Looks like a babe. Man standin' next'her with a kid."

Harriet couldn't help but smile as she visualised the scene.

"That's it, Finn," Sebastian said gently. "Go on, lean closer…"

Finn kept leaning lower and lower. Finally, his face went slack, and his eyes began to glow the same colour as the memories. His face looked so peaceful and ethereal, illuminated by the glowing memories.

"And there we are," Sebastian said smiling. "He's in."

"That's what it looks like when you're looking at memories?"

"That it does. Best be off after him."

Harriet slowly bent over the basin. She saw Finn was right. The memories revealed a small bedroom. A woman was lying in the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. Harriet tilted her head, when at that moment the memories hit. She was thrown forward and was floating gracefully down into the scene below. She landed right next to Finn. He was staring at the woman in the bed.

Harriet didn't know what to feel as she looked upon the woman. She recognised Finn's mother at once. How could she not after what she'd seen in other memories? Finn was standing beside his father, along with a little boy no older than two.

"Ere's your brother, Finno," his father said, moving toddler Finn closer.

"Bubeh?"

"That's right, lamb," his mother smiled gently, reaching over to stroke little Finn's hair.

Harriet stared at the parents. They both looked so young and happy. Their faces were full of love. Finn's mother was positively glowing as she looked from her youngest child to her oldest.

"Lemme see y'hand," his mother said, slowly holding out a hand to Finn.

Finn laid his hand in his mother's, and she leaned closer. Gently, she brushed Finn's little fingertips over Colm's tiny, chubby cheek. After a few strokes, she released little Finn's hand to let him brush on his own.

"Sof," Finn whispered.

"Very," Finn's father chuckled. "Just like you were. Gotta be extra gen'le with him."

"Buby," Finn said quietly.

"That's right," Finn's mother beamed. "It's your baby brother."

Harriet slowly turned her attention to Finn. His face was locked. His expression unreadable.

"That's them…" Finn said at last. "Ma and Da? And Colm?"

"It is," Harriet said. She put a hand on his arm.

Finn didn't respond. She could feel his mind in turmoil.

"Why…"

Harriet looked away from Finn. She tightened her grip on his arm. She didn't know why, but she knew what Finn was asking. Finn reached across himself to rest a hand on hers as it held his arm. She didn't blame him. She knew she'd feel just as betrayed if she'd found out her parents were secretly killers, too.

They returned their attention to the scene. Harriet studied Finn's parents. It occurred to her that she didn't even know their names. She wasn't sure she wanted to, yet she felt she should. Finn was certain to ask.

He didn't at the moment. Instead, he walked over to the bed and knelt beside it.

"He's so little," Finn observed.

Harriet walked up behind him, finally getting a good look at the little new-born. He was wrapped in a sky-blue blanket with red ribbon woven into it and had a little red ribbon around his tiny wrist. Finn's mother was looking down on the child with marvel in her eyes. She was playing with a little pendant around her neck with her free hand.

"Finnbar Colm Negus, meet your little brother Colm Finnbar Negus."

Harriet tilted her head. Little Finn looked confused, too.

"Da' me!"

Finn's mother laughed.

"Almost, Finno," his father chuckled. "My father's named Finnbar, and yer ma's father's named Colm."

"So, you are Finnbar Colm, and Colm here is Colm Finnbar."

Finn didn't look like he totally understood it, but his mind had already moved on to other questions.

"Why fo wi'l?" little Finn asked.

His mother smiled. "To help him come out of my tummy. Remember how big your mummy's tummy was?"

"Big mummy tummy wif a baby!" little Finn sing-songed, poking his mother's belly with a little finger.

"That's right," Finn's father said. "That was little Colm. And now here he is where you can see him and when you get bigger you two can play together, and you'll look out for him."

Little Finn looked up at his father.

"That's what big brother's do," his father continued. "They look out for their little brothers."

Little Finn returned his attention to the little bundle of Colm. Colm coughed and fussed a little.

"Beby mad," little Finn observed.

"Nah, love," Finn's mother soothed. "He's hungry, and tired… he's had a very big day."

"Let's go play in your room, Finno," his father said, picking up Finn in his arms. "Your ma's very sleepy, too."

"Nai-nai, Mama," Finn said, waving his little hand.

"Night, ma darlin'," Finn's mother smiled wearily, waving back to the toddler.

"We have to follow," Harriet said to Finn. "The memory will fade otherwise."

"Right…" Finn mumbled.

He was staring at his mother. Pain and confusion was emanating from him like heat from a fire in a draughty house. Harriet could tell that for as pained as he was, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay there forever looking at his mother, trying to understand. Harriet knew it too well. It was the same way she felt when looking in the Mirror of Erised all the way back in her first year.

Finally, Finn rose. He sniffed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. Harriet could see his eyes had become over-bright.

Harriet put her arm in his and together they followed little Finn and his father from the room. There was a woman standing outside. Her face was kindly, but Harriet saw no resemblance in her to Finn or any of his family. She supposed this woman was the midwife.

"Aren't you a proud looking big brother?" the woman smiled up at little Finn.

Little Finn smiled but his face went beet red and he buried his face into his father's shoulder.

"Gah, such a shy one," Finn's father chuckled.

"Two fine boys, Mr Negus," the woman said. "The delivery went just fine. That wee one'll be a handful when he gets older."

"Yer an angel, Mrs Kennedy," Finn's father said.

"Ah, y'flatterer ye," Mrs Kennedy chortled. "Be sure she gets plenty of rest and no' too many visitors."

"We will, don't have much family," Finn's father said.

"Then blessings upon you both," Mrs Kennedy said.

She reminded Harriet a little of Mrs Weasley, though her hair had already gone grey. She had a sweet, kindly manner, which Harriet supposed was necessary in a midwife.

"How… how's your cousin, Patsy?" Mrs Kennedy asked. Her voice was wary.

Mr Negus' face turned grim. "Still in prison… Eight years they said."

"He'll see justice, soon," Mrs Kennedy said. "He's a brave boy…"

"He is," Mr Negus agreed.

"What're they talking about…?" Finn asked.

Harriet grimaced. She was sure it had something to do with a bombing or something.

"You be a good big brother to your little man," Mrs Kennedy said important to little Finn. "He's gonna need you more than anyone when he gets older."

Little Finn still had his face buried in his father's shoulder, but Harriet could tell the little boy was listening.

"This…" the Finn beside her said, assessing the scene. "Colm was born… everyone… Christ… I… it feels like…"

Harriet took Finn's hands. She could feel his mind starting to whirl. It wasn't so much turmoil, as him trying to process everything. He was trying to remember.

"Those little memories Sebastian showed me," Finn said. "Everyone telling me to look out for him… for Colm… since the day he was born…"

"And you did," Harriet said, squeezing his hands reassuringly. "You've been an amazing big brother."

Finn wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "What Colm said…"

"You were all he had for so long," Harriet said. "You kept him safe…"

Finn finally smiled. There were still tears in his eyes, but he was smiling. Harriet noticed the scene beginning to fade. They were moving on to another memory.

"Wha's'happening?"

"The memory's fading," Harriet soothed. "We're going to be back in reality soon."

"Bonkers…" Finn mumbled, watching their surroundings melt into mist.

They began floating back towards the ceiling. Harriet looked up and saw a light from the entrance to the Pensieve above them. The next thing she knew, she was back on her feet, standing over the large stone basin. Finn had stumbled back a couple paces, Mr and Mrs Weasley catching him and steadying him.

"Bonkers?" Harriet giggled.

Finn shrugged. "Seemed the word for it."

"I like it," Harriet smiled.

Sebastian crossed over to Finn.

"Come now, lad… we'll go have a talk about what you saw. Help you process…"

"Y-yeah, aye, yeah, that… sounds good…"

Finn glanced to Harriet. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, I'll be right here."

Finn nodded and followed Sebastian from the room. Harriet hugged her chest watching him go. That had gone better than she'd feared.

Mrs Weasley stepped up and put her hands gently on Harriet's shoulders.

"Come along, dear, let's get some tea."

Harriet nodded. She and the Weasleys left the little room, heading for the second story balcony. It was chilly, but the sun was still out and warming the area. Snickers appeared almost as soon as they stepped out onto the balcony, a tray of tea and biscuits held over his head.

"How did he take it?" Mr Weasley asked seriously, kindly taking the tray from Snickers and setting it on the table between the three.

"Not sure," Harriet admitted. "He's conflicted…"

"I can only imagine, the poor dear…" Mrs Weasley said quietly, thanking Mr Weasley for the tea cup and saucer he handed her.

"It's sweet you two care for him so much," Harriet said.

"We just wish we could do more," Mr Weasley said. "Offer him a proper home for him and his brother."

"It will be just us, Ronnie, and Ginny after this year," Mrs Weasley added. "We have plenty of space…"

Harriet fought back a grimace. "You know he and Fred sort of… competed…" Harriet said, glancing back and forth between Mr and Mrs Weasley awkwardly.

The Weasleys smiled gently.

"Yes," Mr Weasley chuckled. "We recall."

"While we were so pleased to see you and Fred together, we have to admit that perhaps… it did have a round-about positive influence on him."

Harriet blinked.

"It did cause him to mature quite a bit," Mr Weasley chortled into his teacup.

"I kinda worried you'd all be mad at me," Harriet admitted.

"Oh, Harriet darling," Mrs Weasley gasped, "no never."

"You're already part of our family in our eyes," Mr Weasley smiled. "You're Ronnie's best friend."

Harriet flushed but smiled, feeling quite flattered.

"Is he going to be alright, you think?" Mrs Weasley pressed, returning the conversation to Finn.

"I think so," Harriet said. "He's had a few weeks now to process it all…"

Mr Weasley nodded. "Sebastian's been tracking down old newspapers for him, and showing him just little bits of memories, snippets and things, nothing like a proper, full emersion memory viewing like you did today."

Harriet thought of that. Finn had mentioned something about that while in the memory. She herself had also shown him bits of memory the first weekend after he'd been found.

"The poor dear needs solidarity," Mrs Weasley sighed. "Something to hold onto to show him the things he's being told are reality."

"I do hope so, I daresay I'm reluctant to risk another bloody nose," Mr Weasley chuckled.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes.

* * *

Harriet slept poorly. She tossed and turned for hours, thinking about the day. Not only that, but there was the fact that Finn was so nearby. Her mind raced with the thought of Finn roguishly sneaking into her room in the middle of the night, and all the sorts of things they could get up to without any adult knowing. She also knew that several of the things Mum had taught her the previous year to deal with her 'dreams' she had been having would probably be a lot more fun if someone else were performing them.

Unfortunately, the sun rose, and no secret nocturnal rendezvous happened. _There'll be time for that_ , Harriet told herself, _besides, Beauregard was probably patrolling anyway_.

Harriet showered and dressed and headed out into the corridor. The door to Finn's room was still closed. She paused outside of it and thought. Gently, she rested her forehead against the solid wood and closed her eyes. She focused, and after a few moments felt the tingle of a mind in her temples.

Finn was still inside and based on how peaceful the mind felt, still asleep.

 _At least he's sleeping well_ , Harriet thought.

She pondered what to do with herself until he woke. She decided to head downstairs and see if any breakfast was ready.

She also had to try and fight off the sad realisation that she would be going back to Hogwarts tonight. She supposed she could take comfort in the fact she would at least be going back with a better idea of how to come up with a plan.

Harriet thought about all the adventures she'd had in the past. Her friends had always been overly protective of her, but they had still always been there. Maybe she'd relied on them too much, she pondered. Maybe that was why when she found herself in situations cut off from them, she so often went to pieces. It wasn't that they did everything for her, it was just having them there.

They weren't perfect, but they were her family now. Just as much as Daddy and Mum and her sisters.

She found Daddy and Sebastian sitting on the balcony, sipping coffee. Daddy smiled in greeting and rose, giving her a hug.

"There's my Harricane," he smiled.

"Morning, Daddy," Harriet said happily hugging him tight back.

"Good thing you're up so early," Daddy said. "Sebastian wants a session with you."

"It has been a while," Sebastian chimed in, kindly, "I should like to catch up and check your progress."

"Oh, okay," Harriet said, trying to smile. She wasn't afraid to have a session, she just hadn't been expecting one.

"I'll leave you two be," Daddy smiled. "I gotta get back and open up the shop, keep up the illusion I'm still in town."

"Okay," Harriet said, smiling for real as Daddy kissed the top of her head before giving her one more hug and setting off.

Harriet made her way over to Sebastian and sat in the chair Daddy had just been occupying.

"So, Harriet," Sebastian said, pausing to give a big cat-yawn. "Sorry, the cat in me, we're used to sleeping rather more than humans. Anyway, I must say you seem to be on much more solid footing than the last times we had our sessions."

"I do feel better," Harriet admitted. "I don't know if it's just because I'm finally getting a handle on everything that's happened, or…"

Sebastian said nothing as Harriet trailed off. He just kept smiling at her patiently, letting her find her words.

"It's not great," Harriet admitted. "The Ministry is up to terrible things at Hogwarts…"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian sighed. "We heard about Umbridge taking over Muggle Studies after Professor Spring departed, and the 'new direction' she's taking the class…"

"It's disgusting," Harriet growled. "She's making us read some stupid book about how awful Muggles are. Taunted me about Finn and about what his parents did…"

Sebastian's ears drooped and the tip of his tail flicked.

"I'm sorry, Harriet…" Sebastian said. "Dolores Umbridge is a foul woman."

 _If you only knew the whole story,_ Harriet thought.

"No one blames you at all for getting upset with her, for any reason," Sebastian continued, before chuckling "In fact, I'm rather proud of how restrained you were in light of what you were forced to read."

Harriet grimaced, hugging her chest. "The worst part was the way the other kids bought it all…"

Sebastian's ears remained drooped. "That would be because the worst part of that is, much of the information in Rosier's book is true."

Harriet tilted her head.

"I'm… very unfortunately familiar with that book," Sebastian admitted. "Once upon a time, I was not the same man I am today. Even without the whiskers…"

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"Many people consider You-Know-Who the most feared wizard of all time, or the evillest, and perhaps they have a point… but I fear that Grindelwald was far more insidious. The magical community only fears You-Know-Who more because he was far more willing to attack and harm other wizards. Grindelwald and You-Know-Who were very much in line, but Grindelwald knew how to get inside people's heads. He knew how to make you think they way he wanted you to without ever needing to use the Imperius Curse, or even fear."

Harriet kept studying Sebastian's face. His mind was harder to read than a normal person's. Perhaps it was the cat part.

"I'm afraid I… speak from experience," Sebastian continued, sadly.

Harriet's eyes widened. Was Sebastian about to tell her what she thought he was?

"In my youth… I was a very different person. As most everyone is. And the sad fact about peace is that it can make society forget. Not just individuals, but entire populations."

Harriet said nothing, letting Sebastian continue.

"Humans seem to thrive on adversity. When we don't have it, we'll manufacture it. In my youth, in the quiet, peaceful days between Grindelwald's fall and You-Know-Who's rise, we forgot just what it was that Grindelwald was beneath his rhetoric. As a result… some one us… found our adversity in taking up Grindelwald's cause… that we wizards should be in control for the betterment of all kinds…"

Harriet couldn't speak anymore. Sebastian couldn't be telling her what she thought he was. Sebastian's expression told Harriet she was reacting exactly the way she thought he would.

"We lived in peace, so of course, we had to manufacture our own crisis to rebel against. It was also the first time I found 'friendship'… people who accepted me. We revelled in being 'outsiders' who 'spoke the truth' to power. We'd paint Grindelwald's mark on the walls. We'd hand out old pamphlets of his 'teachings'…"

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead in a world-weary way.

"I know it's difficult, perhaps even impossible, for someone like you to understand, Harriet… your childhood has been so different from the 'boring' childhoods most people lead in life. I was misguided by my love of medicine and healing. I saw Muggles dying of awful diseases… and sometimes even dying of perfectly normal, everyday ailments. There are so many things we could do for them…"

Sebastian sighed. In that moment, his human side was ringing out loudly in Harriet's mind. She felt his pain, and his guilt. It was still torturing him inside after all these years.

"That was what Grindelwald promised at face value… a world where Muggles were safe from themselves. Where they no longer had ailments or fought terrible wars against each other."

Harriet kept staring. Her mind was blank, yet slowly, she felt sympathy for the poor man in front of her. She felt his regret, and pain. True pain.

"However… when You-Know-Who began to rise, I… I saw the error of my ways… I realised and saw that the person I'd come to idolise was no different than this new terror."

The pair fell into silence. Harriet still wasn't sure what to say when Sebastian chuckled again.

"Dear me… again you managed to get me to talk about myself when it's you we're trying to help. Perhaps this would be a good profession for you, after all?"

Harriet furrowed her brow. She'd never thought about that before. The only real career she'd ever considered had been an Auror, after both Remus and the fake Mad-Eye Moody had told her so. Yet Sebastian did have a point, people really did seem to find her easy to open up to.

She looked back at Sebastian's sad, regretful face. She thought hard about what he'd told her. She didn't think she could ever understand someone thinking that way about Grindelwald or anyone like him. Yet, she did understand who Sebastian had become. She did understand Sebastian's genuine empathy for other people.

"I… understand if in light of this information you would rather find a different counsellor," Sebastian said sadly.

Harriet shook her head. She rose and crossed over to him and leaned down, hugging him around his furred neck. She couldn't be mad at him. He wasn't that person anymore. She knew that. She could feel that.

"You're not the same person now you were then… and you're making up for it now…"

Sebastian had gone a bit rigid with surprise at the unexpected hug, but finally he relaxed slightly and rested one warm, padded hand on her back.

"Thank you, Harriet. I wish I'd had someone like you, instead, to look up to when I was your age…"

Harriet blushed, but for a change was genuinely flattered.

* * *

The new memory was ready. Harriet was particularly excited and feeling far better about the world after her chat with Sebastian. Finn also looked in better spirits. He was clearly eager to dive into a 'happy' memory over awkward ones about his family.

"So, what's this trip going to be?" Finn asked.

"A special one," Harriet smiled. "The night we met."

Finn's cheeks pinkened at once. Harriet giggled.

"Yep, when you were a dashing rogue who threatened to kidnap me," she winked.

Finn went even redder. Daddy, sitting nearby, raised an eyebrow.

Harriet rolled her eyes. "It was a joke about his costume," she explained.

Daddy's eyebrow remained raised.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's quite a tame memory, I promise you, Daniel," he explained. "I examined it myself."

Harriet was bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. She was deeply excited for Finn to see this memory. However, she was not going to be joining him this time. Sebastian had decided it might be better for Finn to view such a memory all on his own to process on his own. It would help him make his happy memories his own.

Harriet was a little disappointed. She badly wanted to see Finn's face when he saw her in the Nancy Drew costume. Then again, she could surprise him with it during a later visit. That idea cheered her quickly.

Finn moved to the basin. Harriet had to admire his bravery. She could tell he was anxious, going into a memory, for only the second time, by himself. She gave him a bolstering smile.

Finn smiled back at her and leaned over the basin. As he got close enough, his face once more went slack and then into a placid smile.

"And he's in," Sebastian smiled. "This is a bit longer memory, so we'll have some time before he's finished."

"How will we know he's okay?" Harriet asked. "What if we need to pull him out?"

"He'll reject the memory if that's the case and it will cast him out," Sebastian explained. "We have to stay here and watch him, but he's in no real physical or psychological danger outside perhaps tripping on a footstool if the memory knocks him back."

Harriet digested that and let it reassure her. Sebastian yawned and stretched.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I do have an appointment," Sebastian said, checking the nearby table clock.

"No worries, Seb," Daddy smiled, leaning back on the couch a bit more beside Harriet.

Harriet liked having Sebastian around, despite the unpleasant truth she'd learned, yet she was a little grateful he was leaving. It was the chance for her and Daddy to just be together and talk, something she'd been deeply missing.

Sebastian bid them a good afternoon and departed.

"So, Harricane," Daddy said. "How've you been holding up? Really?"

Harriet expected him to launch into this.

"I heard about the detentions…"

 _Not all about the detentions…_ Harriet thought.

"I'm getting by… my friends and I are patching a lot of things up, actually," Harriet admitted.

"Yeah?"

Harriet nodded. "I… kind of had a blow-up at them the other night…"

Daddy's forehead furrowed. "Oh…?"

"Yeah… it… felt good, in a sad way," Harriet admitted. "It was a lot of things that had been building up… just wish they'd come out a bit more…"

"Diplomatically?"

Harriet snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, that."

Daddy chuckled. The pair fell silent again. Harriet kept watching Daddy's face out of the corner of her eye as he watched Finn. Finn was giving little twitches every now and then. Not as though he was upset, more like when someone's just having a particularly vivid dream.

She wondered about the talk Finn told her the two had. As if he had used his own Legilimency, Daddy looked back down at her.

"I wanted to tell you that I approve."

Harriet's cheeks got warmer.

"You picked a decent guy," Daddy said. "I mean… don't get me wrong… I'm still feeling all those protective fatherly things but with your mum's coaching I'm doing my best."

"Yeah?"

Daddy chuckled. "He has a good head on his shoulders, and I'm happier seeing you with someone more mature than Fred was."

Harriet twisted her lips a little, recalling the discussion with the Weasleys the day before.

"He's brave and he understands the risks. He's survived a hellish time and he's come out pretty well adjusted. Honestly, he's impressed me on that score as much as you've impressed me with everything you went through in your own childhood."

Harriet looked up at Daddy. As with Sebastian and so many other people lately, she felt his guilt grow. She knew before he even spoke what he was going to start talking about.

"I feel… I need to tell you about and apologise for that…" Daddy said.

Harriet stopped herself from responding. Daddy didn't know that Harriet had overheard him having this discussion with Mum just after the attack on Hogsmeade. She also knew from Sebastian that it would be better for him to let it out.

"After your parents died… and Sirius went to Azkaban… I did try to adopt you," Daddy said. "But I was blocked by the Ministry… and I knew who was really behind it."

Daddy's face had a trace of bitterness. "He did explain it to me… and I got why… deep down I understood why _he_ thought it was the best idea… but I didn't let it stop me."

Daddy hung his head.

"At least, not at first… but as you got older, I guess I started worrying that if suddenly I came barging into your life, I'd do more to scare you than help you… just like when I gave in and told myself that I was wrong, and Sirius was actually guilty after all… I regret it to this day."

"Oh, Daddy," Harriet shook her head and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Daddy put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to him.

"I know I'm not perfect… I'm just… trying to do my best… and find I keep failing at that all the time."

Harriet shook her head again.

"When you were being blackmailed by that… hag… when you got put into the Tri-Wizard Tournament… I didn't think I could get more terrified about anything in my life… and then…"

Harriet hugged him tighter.

"I just want you to know I'm sorry, and… I'm doing everything I can."

Harriet nodded. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him all about Umbridge and the quill. Yet, she was still afraid how he'd react. Given how he acted towards Professor Dumbledore after her name came out of the Goblet of Fire, he was liable to head off to Hogwarts and try to murder Umbridge on the spot. That would get him a one-way ticket to Azkaban, just like Sirius had.

"Just keep being here," Harriet said softly.

Daddy nodded. "I just want you to know I'm still learning…"

"I know, Daddy."

He smiled gently down at her.

"There is… one more thing I've been meaning to tell you…"

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"And it's something I think you might like… though I'm not sure how the twins will react."

Harriet tilted her head, her curiosity filling her. She felt equal parts excitement, and apprehension.

"Your mother and I… well… we've been trying to have a baby."

Harriet's eyes snapped wide open. "You are?!"

Harriet's heart was beating quickly. She was surprised, and not entirely sure how she felt about it, but on the whole, she supposed her reaction was good, because Daddy chuckled again.

"We haven't been able to try that hard, with everything going on, but…"

Harriet hugged him tighter. A real little brother or sister. A new member of their family. Now the initial shock had worn off, Harriet was starting to feel elated. She was already thinking about what the baby might be named. Would they name the baby after someone? Maybe after Remus if it was a boy?

What about if it was a girl? Oh, poor Daddy, being the only boy in a house of four girls. She didn't know if she could wish that on him. Wouldn't it be weird for her, though, to be fifteen or sixteen years older than her youngest sibling? That more made her an auntie, didn't it?

Daddy chuckled and gave her a squeeze. The pair said nothing more as they watched Finn for a while. They just cuddled more. Harriet's mind was still racing. She had to tell the twins. They had to know about this. Harriet knew they would be over the moon about it. Especially Nan, who was always so quiet but kind and loving.

"Now," Daddy said at long last, and the fatherly tone of trying to suss out wrongdoing crept back into his voice. "About him 'kidnapping' you…?"

Harriet wasn't entirely sure how her face did not burst into flames.


	34. Unwelcome Returns

**Chapter 34**

 **Unwelcome Returns**

* * *

"The cliché holds true that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. Victory comes from the ability to conquer the initial failure."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

It was raining by the time they returned to Mountain Home. From there, it was a short apparition to the Hog's Head. They still waited until dusk before entering the main room, on their way to Hogwarts. The house was still being watched by reporters and Ministry people, which meant that Death Eaters were likely to be watching the property as well.

According to Daddy, the Death Eaters had been stepping up their propaganda campaign. Flyers were being left all over Diagon and Knockturn Alley. They were starting to turn up in Hogsmeade as well, though on a much more limited scale. Daddy said the Order assumed the Death Eaters are not trying to attract too much attention from the Ministry, who had their eyes focused on Hogwarts.

Harriet moaned in appreciation of the heat from the large fireplace as she stepped up to it to dry off. She was at last excited to return to Hogwarts. She was ready to begin the resistance against Umbridge in earnest.

Harriet smiled over at Ben Jackson behind the counter. He was talking quietly with Daddy, Remus, and Aberforth. She appreciated him getting through to AJ, who Harriet had always liked up until the beginning of that schoolyear. Harriet remembered the bitter looks on Parvati and Lavender's faces the following morning after AJ moved back into the old dorm.

Rachel had been beside herself to have AJ back. Harriet just had to marvel at it all. After two months of everything being totally turned topsy-turvy at Hogwarts, things were finally beginning to return to normal.

"Carriage is coming," Sturgis Podmore declared, watching out the window as casually as he could, sipping his coffee.

"Off we are then," Daddy smiled over at Harriet.

They started for the door when it swung open before them.

Harriet's blood ran cold. She froze, green eyes going wide when they met a pair of dark brown, blonde hair falling around black-clad shoulders, his robes billowing out behind him, a sneer on his face. Before he got too close, Daddy and Remus stepped in front of her, shoulder to shoulder, to block Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well…" Mr Malfoy drawled, clicking his cane on the polished floors. "They have done wonders with this place… it's almost clean enough to qualify as a shed."

All around them, Order members began drawing their wands. Harriet could just make out Mr Malfoy's face between Daddy and Remus. He didn't look the least bit worried. He made no move to draw his own wand. What's more, Harriet noted that he seemed to be alone.

"Why are you here…?" Daddy asked, his wand pointing right in Mr Malfoy's face.

Mr Malfoy smiled sardonically.

"Goodness, I did not realise this was a private party. I'm merely here to parlay…"

Daddy and Remus exchanged looks but did not lower their wands.

"I say fry him," Aberforth growled from behind the bar.

Mr Malfoy scoffed. "I suppose that would make me no different than any other food served in this… establishment."

"I asked why you're here," Daddy pressed.

"As I told you, I'm here to parlay."

Harriet focused on Mr Malfoy's eyes through the gap. What was he after? Unfortunately, Harriet found his eyes just as walled as Madam Irene's or Captain Kane's. He was using Occlumency. Harriet twisted her lips in disappointment.

"Lord Voldemort has nothing to offer us," Remus declared.

"Aren't you supposed to be the _reasonable_ one?" Mr Malfoy observed.

"I've always found resisting Lord Voldemort at every turn to be the most reasonable thing to do," Remus countered.

Despite his occlumency, Harriet could tell that Mr Malfoy was grudgingly impressed at the retort.

"On the contrary," Mr Malfoy continued. "I believe we are here on very common purpose."

The room fell silent. No one made a move. Mr Malfoy sighed.

"Very well… The Dark Lord wishes it known that he does not consider you his enemy. As the saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes?"

Mr Malfoy paused, but again no one else spoke.

"It seems that we, that is to say, the Order of the Phoenix and the Dark Lord, have two common enemies: The Ministry and Solomon Kinney…"

Harriet felt another chill at the mentioning of Kinney's name.

"Pretty sure we have three enemies," Daddy retorted.

Mr Malfoy clearly had to try very hard to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Was it we and the Dark Lord who attacked an entire school of children?" Mr Malfoy pressed.

"You expect us to believe Voldemort gives a single damn about what happened to all them Muggles?" Aberforth snarled.

"It is a new day," Mr Malfoy declared. "A new dawn. Wizardkind will rise, that is inevitable. But no more blood needs to be shed than necessary. Regardless, pointing out the Ministry's callousness has helped us get rather ahead…"

Mr Malfoy sighed. "That said, it was not us who attacked schoolchildren. It never even crossed our mind. Last September we were able to fly right over the entire procession of students disembarking from the Hogwarts Express. We could have done dreadful things, but we did not… instead we spread knowledge and truth… that the Ministry does not have the best interests of the magical community of Britain at heart. That the Ministry now exists only to sustain and increase itself."

" _Ooooooooo."_

Harriet froze.

" _He's a tricky one… working for two camps, he is…"_

 _Jerrad…?_

" _No, my boy… he is working for only one camp: his own."_

" _Slimy rat…"_

Harriet couldn't breathe. There were two voices: Jerrad and now a man's.

Mr Malfoy shook his head. "Now in that goal they're drawing the attention of the International Confederation of Wizards, hurting our standing within that organization and now it is threatening our sovereignty. Much larger wars are coming, Mr Dusk, Mr Lupin… We're the side that will fight for a stronger Magical Britain, the side with all our best interests at heart. And if war is coming…"

Mr Malfoy's eyes drifted down to Harriet. "You could do much worse than having an army at your disposal…"

"Get out," Daddy growled.

Mr Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Very well… keep that in mind, all," he said to the room at large. "What will keep your families safer… being with us, or against us? Ta-ta."

Malfoy turned and without another word strode from the pub. Harriet was reeling. She looked around the pub. Hyland wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"The nerve," Daddy scoffed. "I'd be impressed if he wasn't such a prick."

 _Jerrad? Hyland?_

No answer.

"Are you alright?"

Daddy knelt and took Harriet's upper arms in his hands, studying her face closely. Harriet could see herself in his mind. His mental walls were down in his worry. She was white as a sheet.

"I heard it again…" Harriet mumbled.

Daddy furrowed his brow.

"The voice… I heard it again…"

Daddy paled as well. He looked up at Remus whose face was set.

"Aberforth? Where's Hyland?" Remus asked.

"Damned if I know," Aberforth replied. "Upstairs I think."

Harriet shivered. Daddy pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to go back to the school if you don't want," Daddy said. "We can have you stay at home another night or two…"

Harriet was about to respond when again the door opened.

"She's here!" A voice declared jubilantly. "Miss Potter! Miss Potter!"

There was a bright flash of a camera. More people began barging into the pub. Order members shouted in outrage at the invasion. More camera bulbs flashed.

"Miss Potter!" a voice shouted over the din. "Do you have anything to say about continued allegations of being an Obscurus?!"

"Miss Potter! Have you considered any more modelling gigs?"

"Are you still seeing Kieran O'Brien?"

"How do you answer rumours you were seen at the Yule Ball walking romantically with another girl?!"

"Is it true you're having a love-child with a Muggle?"

Daddy grabbed Harriet's arm in a vice grip. She knew what was coming but she still didn't have time to prepare herself. Daddy spun, and in an instant, Harriet felt herself stretched out long and thin, held tight by unyielding bands. She couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped.

It was pouring again. Harriet skidded a bit on the muddy ground in front of Mountain Home. She was still trying to catch her breath as Daddy ushered her into the house.

"That bastard," Daddy snarled as he slammed the door behind them.

Harriet expected him to keep ranting but instead he just knelt and pulled her into a tight embrace. Harriet hugged him back. The hold began calming her. Her breathing and heart slowed.

Harriet tried to process what had happened. It had all exploded at once. First Mr Malfoy, then the voices, then the reporters finally discovering them.

Harriet's hands clenched a little. It had been no coincidence that the reporters finally found them. That was why Daddy had cursed when they arrived. It had to have been Mr Malfoy who told them. Now the Order no longer had the Hog's Head to use as a staging area. At least not the main dining area.

Daddy sighed releasing the hug a little.

"We'll have to find another way to get you to Hogwarts…" Daddy said. He checked his watch. "You'll miss your first classes…"

Daddy ran a hand over his black hair. Harriet watched and something occurred to her. She suddenly realized that he was starting to show his age just as Remus. There were more lines in his face than Harriet remembered, and she noticed speckles of grey here and there in his hair.

"No one can get in here…" Daddy said. "I'll talk to Sebastian and Madame Pomfrey and we'll get you an extended weekend, shall we?" Daddy offered.

Harriet thought. She wanted to get back to Hogwarts and get to work, but she was also still trying to work it all out.

Harriet reminded herself of the Siskins. She needed to be patient. She needed to slow down and be in control.

"I'm okay," Harriet told him. "I… yeah, one night couldn't hurt…"

Daddy gave her another reassuring hug. "Okay, Harricane. There's no shame in taking care of yourself…"

Harriet nodded.

"I mean it," Daddy said. "Whatever that arsehole says, we in the Order are out there and fighting them. You don't have to worry about that yet. Okay?"

Harriet could only nod again.

Daddy kissed her forehead and got to his feet. "Right… well I'll go deal with the Hog's Head and work something out for getting you to Hogwarts. You can just have a lie down…"

"Yes, Daddy."

Daddy grunted rising to his full height again. He gave her one last little forced smile before he headed back out into the rain. Harriet closed her eyes and exhaled. As Daddy left, the weight of his worry and fears came off Harriet's mind. She felt she could focus again.

Harriet rubbed her temples, cursing herself. How the hell was she going to keep this up if she kept getting overwhelmed and influenced by other people's emotions? Harriet headed into the sitting room and flopped onto the sofa. She was determined. If she was going to accomplish anything, she had to master Occlumency.

* * *

The plan was finally going into motion. Tuesday night Harriet was back at Hogwarts, and she and her friends were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the Room of Requirement. Harriet was excited not just from her good weekend with Finn, but from a particularly invigorating cheer practice that evening that had her blood pumping and her spirits up.

"I thought a lot about a plan last night," Harriet said to the group. "First, we need to get Hufflepuffs and Slytherins in on the resistance, too."

"Slytherin will be difficult," Dora admitted. "Umbridge was a Slytherin back in the day, she's kissing Slytherin student arse pretty good. But there are people who can probably be persuaded."

"I'd guess Damien Mallory and Thomas Wright?" Marcus offered.

"And the Americans," Harriet added.

"Them for sure," Dora agreed.

"What about those fourth-year blokes?" Scott asked. "Cian and Ardghal?"

"Probably," Dora said rubbing her cheek. "I'm betting Lexi and Lola, too. It's not—like—a lot, but it's not nobody."

"We'll take what we can get," Harriet smiled. "But doing this without any Slytherins would be wrong…"

 _A key to victory is the denial of allies to your opponent. One can do this militarily, by defeating those allies, but far more effective is to win them to your side._

"I don't think Hufflepuff will be any problem," Hermione observed. "I spoke with Jeremy and Isabella over the weekend. Most of Hufflepuff is disgusted with what's going on."

"They do have that Zacharias Smith git, though," Ronnie growled.

"According to Jeremy, he's still 'a git,' but he's no fan of people like Umbridge," Hermione replied.

"Doesn't make me any happier to have him on our side," Ronnie snorted.

"Nor should it," Harriet admitted.

Harriet still couldn't help but feel awkward. Despite her new focus, she had not quite been able to get the things the reporters had shouted at her out of her mind. In particular she couldn't quite meet Kieran or Dora's eyes. Someone must have said something about her and Dora walking off together at the Yule Ball, where Dora gave Harriet her first kiss.

Harriet still remembered it. It had been nice, if surprising. Harriet rubbed her forehead. She was starting to feel weary again.

She was just starting to really smooth things over with her friends. That afternoon sitting and talking had been the most normal she'd felt in ages. Perhaps since her third year. She couldn't let anything mess that up.

Harriet's stomach churned. What if all those things were going up in _The Daily Prophet_? What if her friends read stories about her still being with Kieran, or in a secret relationship with Dora, or secretly pregnant?

That last thought made her even more queasy.

"You okay?" Dora asked.

"Yeah," Harriet said quickly. "Just a lot on my mind."

Her friends gave her understanding looks.

"We won't hold the meeting until Friday," Hermione said. "You have time to rest and focus on what you want to tell everyone by then."

"And you'll have us to help," Kieran smiled encouragingly.

Harriet allowed herself a grateful smile. Having them back was indeed a boon. She could do this with them by her side.

It wasn't just her worries about their still frail rebuilding friendship that was worrying her, however. She would be meeting Madam Irene again tonight. She was determined to master the skill, but it still unsettled her. She was still deeply worried about the things Madam Irene might see.

It frustrated Harriet. It felt like a similar handicap to when she was studying the Patronus charm her third year. She couldn't properly focus on driving off the dementors if she secretly wanted to hear the memories that the foul things dragged up because they were her only memories of her parents, even if it was of their deaths.

Now, she was so worried about what might be seen in her memories that she was too nervous to properly focus on blocking people out of her memories. The irony killed her a little.

* * *

The irony did not wear off by that night. Indeed, Madam Irene herself saw it.

"You're never going to handle this while you're afraid," Madam Irene declared matter-of-factly after Harriet's first failed attempt to keep Madam Irene out of her mind.

Harriet tried not to grumble.

"Back straight, eyes forward," Madam Irene said.

Harriet did so at once, wondering just how Madam Irene's tone got her to do that. It wasn't Legilimency or anything like the Imperius Curse. It was command and confidence. It was control. It was something Harriet felt she desperately needed.

"What are these memories you're afraid I will see?" Madam Irene asked.

Harriet blanched.

Madam Irene was circling the room. She felt to Harriet like a cat circling a mouse. It didn't help calm her nerves at all.

"That's between me and Sebastian," Harriet said.

"But you haven't even told Sebastian, have you?" Madam Irene pressed.

Harriet said nothing. Madam Irene had stopped circling and stood before Harriet, radiating power and command.

"There is a war going on, Harriet," Madam Irene said. "There is far more at stake than our own insecurities. Do you want to defeat Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes," Harriet said at once.

It hadn't been an instinctual response. She meant it.

"Do you want to defeat Solomon Kinney?"

"Yes!"

Madam Irene kept studying Harriet's face. She slowly nodded.

"Then you need to earn it. Victory is never given, Harriet, it is earned and won. This is not going to be easy. You're going to need to put aside your pride and your shame. You're going to need to wear it all like a badge of honour. I know you can do it. I've seen you overcome immense obstacles. You've always done so with friends at your side, but now it's time for you to find your own strength."

The room fell quiet again. Madam Irene slowly stood to her full height again, yet her demeanour softened.

"You're famous, Harriet. You're someone in the public spotlight. This is true whether you like it or not. Chances are your every secret will be dragged out into the public eye. There's no time for shame."

Harriet slowly nodded.

"Your first step down that path is going to be these lessons," Madam Irene said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to see things in your memories, Harriet. Uncomfortable things. These things will never go past me. As you've detected, I'm rather good at Occlumency."

Harriet swallowed.

"I've dealt with every issue of every kind a girl can go through, Harriet," Madam Irene continued in her softened (though still somehow commanding) tone. "Puberty, periods, sex, pregnancies…"

Harriet let those words wash over her. Madam Irene understood. Of course she did.

"For a decade, my job has been to raise young women to excel in a world still stacked against them. I will help you in that endeavour. You have it in your power to be truly great, and to make this world a better place."

Harriet's throat was tight.

"You don't have to sacrifice to do this," Madam Irene explained. "You don't have to abandon anything that makes you: you. You merely have to focus on what you truly want. What is it that you want?"

Harriet thought. Her mind was blank. What did she want? She'd been told so many things she'd be good at. She'd been told she'd be a good Auror. And she'd been told she'd be a good counsellor like Sebastian. She was a decent Quidditch player.

"Think beyond the superficial," Madam Irene continued. "Beyond jobs and the like… how do you want people to think of you after you're gone? How do you want to spend your final days?"

"I just…" Harriet hesitated. "I just want to be happy… to make sure everyone's happy… as many as possible, anyway… I just want to make the world a better place."

Madam Irene's lips tightened. "That is going to be a hard road for you, Harriet. Every road is going to be hard. You have to fight through how people see you, and how they want to see you. You have to play everyone and defeat them at their own games."

Harriet thought. Madam Irene said nothing more, letting Harriet think and process.

Finally, Harriet nodded. Madam Irene returned it.

"I will help you in this, Harriet. Because I think you are the one person truly capable of creating that world you want. Do not cast aside the things you want. Do not cast aside your friends or your feelings. When people do that in the pursuit of power, therein lies their ruin and the loss of their humanity. Hold them close to you and use them as your guides and your grip on your identity."

Harriet was starting to feel a lot taller.

"Are you ready to continue?"

Harriet's face hardened. "Yes."

"I'm going to see things until you manage to close your thoughts," Madam Irene said.

"I know."

"I'm not finding weakness. I'm giving you armour."

Harriet nodded and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Begin…"

* * *

Harriet was elated. She'd done it. After another hour's practice, she'd done it. She blocked Madam Irene from entering her mind.

She flopped down onto her bed. She was exhausted, but so proud of herself.

"Haven't seen you look that good since the end of your first cheer practice," Rachel smiled from across the dorm.

Harriet groaned sitting up. "Good session," she said.

"That's wonderful," Hermione said proudly. "You're progressing?"

"Yep, at least against direct attempts."

"Wicked," Ronnie grinned. "You always get to do the cool stuff."

Harriet rolled her eyes. "You got to take Patronus lessons with me our third year."

Ronnie tossed a pillow at her. "You know what I mean."

Harriet caught the pillow, grinning. She noticed as she tossed it back that Hermione had sat on the edge of her bed, rather proper, as she always did when about to talk about something important and gave a significant glance at Basheera and Tori.

"What's up?" Harriet asked, before grunting as the pillow collided with the side of her head when Ronnie chucked it back.

"Ronnie," Hermione said reproachfully. "Anyway, we've been talking, and we've got a plan."

"Yeah…?"

"All weekend, I talked to anyone I could who has had a detention with Umbridge this year," Hermione explained. "I found a troubling amount… fortunately, she seems to only use that… _blood quill_ … sparingly… only for the most severe cases where she wants total control."

"She gives the most detentions to us Americans," Tori growled. "But it seems only Sasha's had to use that… that evil…"

Harriet rubbed her hand in memory.

"Umbridge is playing a clever game. The only confirmed victims of the quill have been you, Sasha, Zabini and…"

Hermione's voice trailed off. Ronnie moved over and sat next to Hermione, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Harriet couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was nice to see Ronnie picking up on other people's pain and showing sympathy.

"If you ask me, she only went after Sasha because she knew it would rile you up even more," Hermione explained, her voice growing bitter.

"Bitch…" AJ snarled.

"She's not liable to use it more than she has to while Captain Kane is still in the school," Hermione continued. "But she does like having the threat of its use out there…"

"Meaning we've got to get her before Captain Kane has to leave…" Harriet said.

"But is it that easy?" Rachel said, wringing her hands. "I've talked to Aaron… he says he's just here because of Rathlin… even then because of it he's not here at the school that much, just when teaching…"

Harriet twisted her lips. That wasn't reassuring, but she supposed the fact that Rachel was able to see past the fact that Captain Kane was her brother was something.

Harriet kept studying Rachel. It occurred to her she hadn't yet asked Rachel what it must be like having her brother here. She supposed she'd just assumed she'd be happy about it, but was she really? She didn't see them talk very often.

"Anyway, Umbridge just wants enough people to know about the quill to use the fear of it," Hermione said, rising and pacing. "That's something we can use."

Harriet nodded. "Right… if we can offer some sort of a sanctuary… or a support…"

Hermione smiled. "Precisely."

"We got a meeting set up Friday," Tori said. "Room of Requirement."

"We all have our strengths," Hermione said. "Mine is organising, so… that is what I'll do to help."

"And you keep doin' what you do," Ronnie smiled at Harriet.

"What?"

Basheera tossed her head letting her hair flow out as she finally removed her hijab. "Inspire people," she said kindly.

* * *

Friday came with indecent speed. Harriet still didn't feel she was truly ready to give a speech to people, even if she was still in high spirits over her successful turn-around in Occlumency lessons.

She'd been practicing every night since. It was occurring to her now just how regular the dreams must have been interrupting her sleep without her remembering. She woke several times during the night, each time with that same sensation like after Madam Irene tried to intrude on her mind. Her head and scar were left tingling, but she was now being woken up instead of dreaming. At least, that's what she hoped it meant.

Harriet was also disappointed to hear that with their cover of the Hog's Head being blown; the Order decided it would be best if Harriet remained at Hogwarts until a new route could be found. The reporters had staked out Dusk til Dawn, the house, and now the Hog's Head.

Mum had brought her a letter from Finn. Even if she couldn't see him, it went a long way to raising her spirits.

 _Dove,_

 _I just want to tell you how proud of you I am. Maybe this weekend's a bust, but you're going to do something amazing anyway. It's up to you to show everyone the way and kick that bitch's arse. Just knowing you're out there trying to help people and saving the world is amazing. You be you, Dove. Always you._

 _Love,_

 _Finn_

Harriet kept the letter folded in the breast pocket of her shirt the rest of the week. It took at least a bit of the edge off the fact Umbridge was not making Harriet's life any easier. She hadn't been kicked out of Muggle Studies. So every lesson, Harriet had to sit there and read more about the horrible wars Muggles had waged with each other. However, come Friday, something else on that score turned Harriet's spirits around considerably.

It seemed her rebellion was not the only effort going on in the school. Friday morning, the school was abuzz. No one was in any doubt as to why. Overnight, many of the hallways had been lined with posters. Many of the posters were about atrocities that wizards had committed against Muggles and other races, particularly goblins.

Those weren't the ones that caught Harriet's attention the most, however. The ones she liked the most were the posters about the great things Muggles have accomplished. Some were about Doctor Jonas Salk who created a successful vaccine for polio yet did not patent it.

There was Norman Borlaug who developed a new form of wheat that doubled food production in countries like Mexico, India, and Pakistan, drastically curtailing starvation. There was Per Anger, who forged passports for European Jews to escape from the Nazis to Sweden, and Oskar Schindler, who after years of being a profiteer in the Nazi regime had a change of heart and used his connections to save over a thousand from death camps.

There were even great non-humans, like Blagnod the Blessed, a goblin who shielded hundreds of wizards from witch-hunters, despite the fact that the wizards and goblins were in a war at the same time. There was a mighty centaur, Auraster, who betrayed his people's secrets to warn a nearby tribe of humans of a pending volcano, saving their lives.

The name that truly stuck out to Harriet, of course, was Harriet Tubman. She was a slave in the Muggle United States who escaped then set up an escape system to help other slaves escape as well. She was a hero and an inspiration. Harriet felt a connection to her from the name, of course. Yet, as she looked at that poster she knew, that was the level of person she wanted to be.

Harriet was in high spirits as she got to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her spirits lifted even more to see the furious look on Umbridge's face. She was scouring the hall with her toad-like eyes as if daring anyone to look guilty.

Harriet was deeply curious about who it might have been. Whoever it was would be someone who could help. However, she already had a tiny suspicion. Over at the Ursula House table, Holly Cambridge and Krystelle Gandy were both looking unaccountably quite pleased with themselves. Holly even caught Harriet's eye at one point and gave her a tiny little wink.

Harriet smiled and went back to her porridge. She would have to ask Holly how she did it. Ursula House students were confined to their dormitories after nine in the evening. How could Holly and Krystelle have done it without anyone seeing them? Maybe Holly had an invisibility cloak, too? Her family was well off and her mother was apparently an Auror.

Harriet had a spring in her step all day. Filch, the caretaker, spent all day grumbling up and down the hallways, tearing down the posters.

"That was an excellent move," Hermione observed as Filch skulked past them, giving them suspicious looks as he passed. "Umbridge can't make a decree against posting pro-Muggle materials… that would be too suspicious, and she can't post a decree against putting up posters without permission because that's already a rule."

"Hi…"

The voice made Harriet tense and she slowly turned around. It was the first time she had seen Fern since the detention. Fern looked completely diminished. She was shaking a little. She looked like she hadn't slept for days.

Before anyone could say anything more, Hermione flung her arms around Fern's neck. Hermione broke down at once. Tears were starting to form in Fern's eyes.

"What's she doing to you," Hermione sniffled holding Fern close. "Fern, you can tell me…"

"I'm sorry," Fern whimpered. "Can't… she…"

"It's okay…"

Harriet walked forward and joined in the hug. "Fern, it's okay…"

She felt Fern relax.

"We'll figure this out…" Harriet kept saying gently.

Hermione started to relax, too.

"Have to get to class…" Fern managed to mumble.

"Go," Harriet said gently. "We're working on it… we'll get you out…"

Fern could only nod. Hermione released her hug reluctantly and Fern kept walking. Hermione was shaking.

"We have to solve this," she sniffed. "We have to stop her."

"I know…" Harriet said, hugging Hermione around the shoulders.

Harriet thought. Fern was being poisoned or something. Maybe not a poison, but it might as well be.

Harriet's eyes popped wide open. She knew who she had to talk to. It was the only person who could help. Who better than the professor who worked with poison?

"Fern!" Harriet shouted sprinting down the corridor. "Fern, wait!"

* * *

Hermione gave Harriet a deeply uncertain glance as they stood in front of the door. Harriet shared her misgivings. The last time Harriet was inside that room, she'd nearly destroyed half the items in it.

"You're sure?"

Harriet nodded. "I'm sure. This is bigger than me."

Harriet knocked. She wasn't even sure if Professor Snape was in, but she had to try.

"Dolores will get mad at me if I miss a class…" Fern mumbled.

She tried to move away but Harriet kept a firm grip on her arm to keep her there. Harriet knocked again.

"Professor Snape," she called through the door. "This is important, Professor!"

No reply came. Harriet sighed and was about to move away when suddenly, the door opened. Harriet fought off the apprehension and dark memories at the sight of his pallid face and greasy black hair.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Potter….?"

"Fern's sick…" Harriet said urging Fern forward.

"Then take her to the hospital wing."

Professor Snape was about to close the door, but Harriet spoke out louder.

"Dolores Umbridge is drugging her!"

Professor Snape paused.

"She's probably drugging all of the students, but she's been affecting Fern the worst," Hermione pleaded.

Professor Snape slowly turned back. He studied the three faces, though his eyes lingered the longest on Fern's. He brushed back Fern's hair and tilted her head up, studying her face. He used his thumbs to open one of her eyes looking closely.

"Bring her inside at once," Professor Snape said, turning in a swirl of his black robes and disappearing back into his office.

Harriet and Hermione exchanged a look. Fern looked too taken aback by Professor Snape's sudden inspection to react, just blinking a few times. Harriet and Hermione each took one of her arms and led her into Professor Snape's office.

Harriet tried not to look around too much once inside. It looked as though Professor Snape had replenished most of his stock, but the shelves were all brand new, and not as full as they had previously been.

Professor Snape went to his desk and turned, beckoning for them to bring Fern closer.

"Close the door, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. "And lock it…"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said, hurrying back to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Fern asked, trying to pull away.

"First I am going to iterate to you the fact that you are severely drugged under dangerous doses of love potion," Professor Snape said at once, "to the extent that your life might be in danger unless you do exactly as I say."

"Dolores would never hurt me…" Fern said.

"I never said that it was her who did this to you," Professor Snape sniffed lazily. "But now that confession is out of the way…"

Professor Snape moved to his shelves. Fern started fighting harder to get out of Harriet's grip.

"Let go!"

"Do not let her go," Professor Snape said at once.

Hermione hurried over too and took hold of Fern's other arm.

"I said let go!" Fern demanded.

Professor Snape crossed back over to his desk. He dropped a small stone into a mortar on his desk and tapped a pestle with his wand. The pestle sprang up in the air and began bashing the stone inside the mortar repeatedly. In almost no time at all, it had reduced the stone to a fine powder.

"What's that?" Fern whimpered.

"Bezoar," Harriet replied.

"Bezoar dust," Professor Snape corrected.

He poured some into his hand and held his hand out flat.

"Just gaze upon it," Professor Snape said. "Tell me what you see?"

Fern stopped her struggling, looking down at the grey powder.

"It's just—"

Professor Snape blew hard into the dust. It flashed up into Fern's face. She hacked and coughed, accidentally breathing it in. Her eyes watered as it blew into her eyes.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked, aghast as Fern clutched her throat, coughing and wheezing.

"She will be alright, Miss Granger," Professor Snape said almost bored sounding, pouring the rest of the powder from his hand back into the mortar. "In her state it was the only way to administer any bezoar into her system."

Fern's legs started shaking. Harriet and Hermione led her to the nearest desk and helped her sit in its chair.

"What about that stuff you gave Crouch, Jr?"

"White Honey," Professor Snape said. "And that cannot be used for the same reason as the bezoar. There is no true antidote to a love potion, especially this advanced. It must be gradually worked out of the system."

"Then why the bezoar powder?"

"Because too much and the bezoar does not act as an antidote, but a poison, Miss Potter," Professor Snape explained. "With this advanced an Amortentia sickness a bezoar would shock her system and kill her."

"Okay, don't want that…"

"No, we don't want that," Professor Snape scoffed.

"My head…" Fern moaned.

Her eyes were still pouring out tears from the powdered bezoar that had gotten in them. She looked pitiful. Harriet's heart ached.

"Amortentia," Hermione said. "That's… the worst, isn't it?"

"It is," Professor Snape confirmed. "And Miss Mantovani here has been subjected to it for far too long."

"So it's a love potion…" Harriet blinked, shaking her head. "Then how isn't she like… just totally…"

"It has been done in very small doses," Professor Snape explained, taking a washcloth and crossing the room to his sink. "The tiniest of drops administered—most likely via tea—on average once a day. The potion then causes only immense affection and loyalty. However, it builds up in the system. Even when faced with the most extreme evidence of wrongdoing on the part of the potion-giver, it cannot be overcome. The victim will do anything they're told. Even the Imperius Curse can be fought, but this…"

Harriet was staring at the back of Professor Snape. His mind was just as stony as Madam Irene or Captain Kane, but she didn't need to see into his mind. His normally tight and hunched shoulders were sagged as he sat in a chair in front of Fern.

"Miss Potter," Professor Snape said without looking at her, focusing on gently wiping the bezoar dust from Fern's face and eyes.

"Yes, Professor."

"You must tell no one about this."

"What?!" Hermione gasped.

"You either, Miss Granger. The Ministry is looking for any excuse to round up any dissenters and people associated with ex-Headmaster Dumbledore within Hogwarts. This is not about petty pride this is about survival. We cannot protect Hogwarts if we are all fired and ejected from the school."

Harriet thought. She could feel Hermione's frustration, but in that moment, Harriet realised Professor Snape was correct. Any of the teachers could be fired at any point with Umbridge as the High Inquisitor. The Ministry could then replace them with any teacher they wished. She glanced at Hermione. Yet, there were people here the Ministry couldn't kick out: the students.

They could face detentions, but they couldn't be expelled. The new law required all magical students in Britain to attend Hogwarts. What was the Ministry going to do, arrest children instead? Something told her even Fudge wouldn't risk the backlash should that get out.

Harriet couldn't help but grin. She could call Fudge's bluff. Harriet took Hermione's hand and squeezed it comforting.

"Is Fern going to be okay…?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm… 'kay," Fern mumbled. She looked exhausted.

"I will take her to the Hospital Wing," Professor Snape said. "You were right to bring her here when you did. Leave, now."

Harriet didn't hesitate. She gave Fern an encouraging smile before leading Hermione from the room. They shut the door behind them, and Harriet heard the lock click almost at once.

"I can't believe them!" Hermione scoffed. "The Order is just rolling over for the Ministry!"

"They don't have a choice," Harriet said. "I think Professor Snape's right…"

Hermione gave Harriet a searching look. "Are you sure you're alright? This is a new side of you…"

Harriet shrugged as they started heading back towards Gryffindor Tower. "Been reading lots of Wengshuk lately. Talking to Madam Irene. The thing is, the teacher's hands are tied. The Ministry can fire them, but…"

She gave Hermione a significant look. Hermione thought and then the truth dawned on her as well. "But they can't fire us."

"Exactly," Harriet grinned.

"Clever…" Hermione nodded. "So, more excited for our meeting tonight?"

"Much more," Harriet replied.

Hermione beamed. "Excellent."

* * *

Harriet still wanted to give her speech, yet it occurred to her as she stood in front of all the gathered students that she'd never properly given a speech before. She supposed she should have taken the time to at least write something down. Between classes, homework, cheer practice, and Madam Irene sessions, she'd quite forgotten.

She was still worrying about Fern. She hadn't seen her since taking her to see Professor Snape. What if Umbridge found out? What would she do to Fern, or Professor Snape?

Harriet was still puzzling herself as well. Had she really put his betrayal behind her so quickly? No, she was still fully furious with him, yet the fact remained that he had been the best person to help Fern in that moment. Fern was being loaded with potions, who better than the Potions Master? Even if he was a two-faced git.

She'd also been wrong-footed a bit just before her arrival. She was almost here to the Room of Requirement when she quite literally ran into Draco Malfoy. The encounter had been even more awkward than it normally would have been by her encounter with Draco's father earlier that week. It struck Harriet in that moment how much like his father Draco was beginning to look.

All except in his eyes. There was no longer the haughtiness that Draco's father still carried. There was, however, a determination and drive in them that Harriet had never seen before. It was strong enough to come across in just the mere second of their encounter.

She had just rounded a corner. At the same moment, Draco came around too from the other direction. They bumped together, Draco stumbling a bit. Ronnie said something rude Harriet hadn't quite caught. Draco gave them all dirty looks, mumbled an apology, and had moved on.

Harriet kept thinking about the two encounters. Was Mrs Malfoy really being held prisoner? If not, what did that mean that Draco was up to?

Harriet couldn't help but feel it was an omen somehow. Whether it was good or bad, she wasn't sure.

She didn't have time to think about that long. Her next surprise came upon entering the Room of Requirement. It was nearly full of students. Most of Gryffindor House was there, along with sizable members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The looks of interest everyone was giving her was encouraging.

Just as Dora had predicted, not many Slytherins had turned up, but there was a smattering of green here and there. Mostly it was the American Slytherins, but she did recognise Sae Miyazaki, Damien Mallory, and Thomas Wright of their year, as well as fourth years Ardghal Coghlan, Cian Whelan, Lexi Munoz and Lola Flor de Agua.

The sole members of Ursula House present were Colm and his and Finn's friends. Holly gave Harriet a thumbs up. Portia's smile was sad but proud. Harriet gave them a little wave and her best attempt at a smile. Her lips didn't seem to want to move very much.

Ronnie gave Harriet an encouraging nudge and smile. Harriet looked around her friends. They were all giving her the same encouraging smile.

It was time. There was nothing for it. Harriet rose and approached the little podium. This was it.

"Hello," Harriet said, her voice quaking a little. "Sorry, I'm not really used to this…"

Most of the crowd smiled politely.

"We're all here because of the Ministry taking over Hogwarts…"

"Not me."

There was murmuring. Harriet felt her hands tighten on the podium as Zacharias Smith stood up.

"I'm here because I want to know just what happened," Smith continued. "I want the Ministry out of Hogwarts, same as anyone, but I wanna know why we should be following someone the papers say is either Confunded or could maybe explode into a giant death monster at any moment."

Harriet felt her temper rising. She remembered what Madam Irene had said. People would use her weaknesses against her. She couldn't let them be used as weapons.

"I'm not an Obscurus," Harriet said.

Smith opened his mouth to speak but Harriet powered past him.

"I _was_ involved in… an incident… an…"

"Incident?" Angelina scoffed. "You were fucking attacked is what you were!"

Harriet grimaced. "Yes… I was attacked… That part of what the papers said about last summer was true."

Harriet's eyes found little Gideon. She wondered how she spotted him out so easily. She also wondered how he'd managed to sneak in as Hermione had specifically said first years would not be allowed.

"I saw a kid being hurt by one of the local gangs…" Harriet pressed on. "I stepped in to stop them. They were a gang led by my cousin… they were Muggles."

A little wave of whispers broke out at this.

"Later that day… they attacked me… they…"

Hermione rose and put a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

"You don't have to…" Hermione whispered.

"No," Harriet said more boldly. "I'm tired of hiding. They grabbed me. They tried to cut off my clothes."

Harriet's hands were shaking on the podium, but she kept going.

"My cousin saw… and he tried to fight them off… then…"

Harriet swallowed.

"Then, yes… Solomon Kinney attacked… he… he killed them… all of them…"

Hermione stayed at Harriet's side. She became aware the rest of her friends had also gotten up and were standing around her.

"For weeks I saw their dead faces in my head…" Harriet pressed on. "At the same time, I felt their hands on me… I saw the knife cutting at my…"

Harriet sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I don't know why Solomon Kinney was there. I don't know what his interest in me is and right now I don't care. I'm not confunded, and I'm not an Obscurus. But he's out there and we're in here. Our enemy right now is Dolores Umbridge. She's already doing terrible things and if we don't stop her, she'll get worse."

The crowd was silent. Harriet's eyes found Gideon. The boy had his hands over his little mouth. He looked as though he was going to be sick. Harriet suddenly felt ashamed of herself. She hadn't named Gideon, but she still felt a little like she'd used him.

Harriet sighed and her eyes drifted back to Smith. It was a strange moment. It was a look on Smith's face she had never seen before. He just sank back into his chair. Harriet couldn't place his expression, except to be perhaps hollow.

"But this isn't about me…" Harriet found her voice again. "This is about doing what's right for Hogwarts."

She wasn't sure where she was finding her words or her courage. She was just focusing on saying what she knew was right.

"We need any physical evidence we can get that Umbridge is up to no good," Hermione said to the crowd. "Anything we can get."

"Also, if anyone has any bad experiences with Umbridge, they can come to us," Kieran chimed in. "We're here to help… we'll listen and do what healing and protection we can."

"Furthermore, we understand there are risks," Marcus said. "The teachers can't really help us, because the Ministry can just sack them and replace them. A lot of us have parents who work for the Ministry."

Marcus gave Ronnie an understanding nod. "So, a lot of you are worried about your parents and what might happen to them if we get them involved…"

"That's why we think it's best we try and do what we can here at Hogwarts," Dora said. "All our houses working together to keep Hogwarts what it is. We saw what the Ministry did to Rathlin. We're not going to let them take over here, either."

"And we don't gotta worry about the Ministry," Ronnie said. "What are they gonna do to us? They can't arrest us, and they can't expel us."

There was some dark sniggering around the crowd at that.

"So, everyone in then?" Harriet asked.

"Damn right," Isabella Martinez cheered from the Hufflepuffs.

More sniggering greeted that, followed by growing applause. Harriet couldn't help but beam. It had hurt to bring up those memories, especially in front of so many people, but so far, Madam Irene had been right. Using it as a weapon or armour rather than something to be ashamed of had indeed worked much better. She felt stronger. She felt lighter.

The rest of the evening was spent hearing ideas for things to do about Umbridge. Most ideas were rather extreme, especially (though surprisingly) from the Ravenclaws. After a few years of integration, the students were finally fully accepting the American students into their fold and had taken Umbridge's treatment of Sasha as a dire offence.

After the brainstorming, everyone mingled for the last bit until curfew and everyone had to return to their dorms. Harriet finally managed to catch up with Holly and Krystelle.

"I know it was you," Harriet said.

"Nope," Holly smirked, bumping her girlfriend Ashley's hips with hers.

Ashley went very red. "It was the least I could do… with everything she's doing to Ursula House and what she did to Sasha…"

"You put up all those posters in one night?" Harriet blinked.

Ashley kept blushing. "I… I'm very quiet."

"Holly and I did make the posters," Krystelle said, butting in.

Harriet couldn't help but steal glances at Ashley and Holly as Krystelle filled her in on how she and Holly had made all the posters. She'd never paid much attention to the other girl before. She so rarely associated with Ravenclaw House, outside of Scott. She was certainly becoming something of a mystery. She was light of hand and apparently very light of foot.

Gradually, the crowd thinned out. Harriet kept trying to find little Gideon. She wanted to apologise. Unfortunately, it seemed the little first year had already left. Disappointed in that regard, but overall in high spirits from the successful meeting, Harriet joined her friends in returning to Grffindor tower.

"You were amazing," Hermione beamed at Harriet. "You handled that all perfectly."

"Thanks," Harriet flushed but smiled.

"Honestly," Kieran grinned.

Harriet kept smiling. Absent-mindedly, she put her hand in her pocket. The crinkle of paper greeted her intruding fingers. Harriet paused. She didn't remember having put anything in her pocket. She stopped, fishing out the folded paper.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Dunno," Harriet said unfolding the scrap.

Her eyes widened as she opened it and read the name.

"What?"

Harriet slowly read aloud.

"Dearest Dark Lady, If you are looking for an army, you can do far better than some delusional Death Eaters and jumped up children. I can offer you that. You only have to ask."

Harriet slowly lowered the paper, looking around at all her friends.

"Bartemius Crouch, Junior…"


	35. Lions and Serpents

**Chapter 35**

 **Lions and Serpents**

* * *

"A good general is more than a brilliant tactician; a good general is a parent to their soldiers. A good general gives more than commands; a good general also listens and inspires. A good general does not fight alone; good generals surround themselves with good soldiers and good officers. A good general knows how to delegate, and when to let their children shine."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

"How?!"

Scott was pacing the floor, throwing his hands up in the air. They Order was making them stay in the Room of Requirement. Bedrolls had popped up around them when they weren't looking. None of them were going back to their common rooms that night.

Daddy had turned up to help with the search. Harriet gave them the key to her trunk where they could find the Marauders' Map to aid them in the hunt.

"There was like two hundred people here," Dora muttered, flopped on her back on her bedroll, glaring at the ceiling. "It could have been anyone."

"Maybe we went a little too big too soon," Hermione offered.

"News of this would have gotten out," Marcus said, bumping her shoulder.

Harriet twisted her lips. He was right. This involved her therefore its news would spread as far as possible. Umbridge probably already knew.

How was Umbridge going to react? That was eating at her almost as deeply as wondering how Crouch, Jr had gotten her a note.

"Still, what's troubling is… there's a student in Hogwarts working for Kinney and Crouch, Jr…" Marcus muttered. "That's the real issue about this…"

"Fair point…"

Harriet didn't have the note anymore. She'd given the note to Nan and Rosie telling them to take it straight to Mum. The Order members in the school had their hands tied in acting against the Ministry, but that certainly didn't extend to acting against Kinney and Crouch, Jr.

Harriet knew this wouldn't be the end of it. Daddy and Mum, in particular, were going to ask just what Harriet and a sizeable portion of the student body had been up to in the Room of Requirement. Harriet thought about what she was going to tell them. The truth, she supposed.

"Nothing's ever easy, is it?" Kieran sighed.

"Nope," Ronnie muttered. "Adults make everything harder than it has to be."

"Maybe we are playing a little out of our league?" Scott suggested, finally slumping onto his bedroll.

"Maybe…" Harriet admitted.

"No," Dora said bitterly, sitting up. "We can do this. We're just thinking small."

Everyone looked to her.

"Well I don't have an idea _yet_ ," Dora said rolling her eyes. "Just an observation…"

"A fair one," Harriet admitted.

"Maybe we have to figure out what's the bigger threat," Hermione offered.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Break this down piece by piece."

Harriet studied the pair. That was certainly more in their wheelhouse than hers. She studied the rest of her friends. Kieran was kind and gentle. A friendly face, empathetic and warm. Marcus was a firebrand. He was caring but passionate. As was Ronnie. Both were active in sport and had strong presence. They were people who'd be listened to. Dora was pragmatic and clever. She let her head, rather than her heart, lead her.

Most of the time, anyway.

How best to put that all to use? So often they just attacked everything at once and it just sort of worked itself out. That wasn't going to cut it this time.

"We need a bigger plan," Harriet said at last.

Everyone looked to her. Harriet found it an odd sight. It was a different look from them than she was used to. It was the look people gave a leader.

"I don't mean just like what to do about Umbridge," Harriet continued, recovering herself. "I mean… we need roles. We need duties. Like on a Quidditch or football or cheer team. Like…"

"I get it," Marcus smiled.

"We need to focus on what we all do best and work together in those roles," Harriet said. "We need planners… we need coordinators… we need people putting the word out there…"

Hermione and Scott smiled.

"I think we can handle that first part," Scott nodded.

"And us for that third part," Marcus grinned, looking to Ronnie.

"What about me?" Kieran asked, "I'm… not really good for any of that I don't think."

"Gee, a charming, kind, handsome kid with an Irish accent, I wonder what you could possibly be good for?" Dora said rolling her eyes.

Kieran went scarlet.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do," Harriet said. "But, I mean… you are charismatic without having to really try. You just have to be yourself and people like you. That's… a pretty rare and special quality."

"So, what do I do?" he asked awkwardly.

"What you said at the meeting," Dora pondered him. "Be there for people… Umbridge is going to keep hurting people and bullying them. They need someone to turn to. You knew what to do right away when you knew Harriet was going to face the quill again."

Kieran's blush did not abate, but he did slowly nod. "I… guess I can handle that…"

"So, Kieran's our kind face and caregiver," Harriet smiled. "Dora?"

Dora's grin grew. "Oh don't worry, I know exactly what I'm supposed to do."

"Which is?" Marcus asked, apprehensively.

Dora's eyes glittered malevolently. "Spymaster…"

* * *

Harriet somehow wasn't surprised when the search turned up nothing. She knew all too well that Crouch, Jr and Kinney were too clever for that. Doubtless, they'd had the note smuggled in somehow. But with who?

"The castle's been searched as well as we could without Umbridge being aware," Daddy said when he returned that morning.

He handed her back the Marauders' Map.

"Shouldn't you keep it?" Harriet asked.

"No," Daddy said seriously. "I want you to have it on you at all times from now on."

"Even Professor Snape agrees," Remus said, his moustache twitching.

"Still have your necklace?"

Harriet nodded, drawing out the special necklace she and her sisters had been given.

"Good… I can't stay, it'll raise suspicion," Daddy explained.

Harriet had expected that, but she was still disappointed. He ruffled her hair gently. "Don't worry. I'll be back this weekend."

Harriet's heart jumped. "You will?"

"Course," Daddy chuckled. "Not missing my girl's first match, am I?"

Harriet felt quite pleased about that.

* * *

To Harriet's great surprise, no retribution came from Umbridge. At least no immediate retaliation. She did notice Umbridge give her a cool look from the staff table at breakfast that morning. Had Harriet and her friends successfully called her bluff? Was she too afraid to fully retaliate against the students?

Harriet highly doubted it. Umbridge wasn't going to give up so easily. Not until she was completely out of Hogwarts would Harriet feel safe to let her guard down.

Still Harriet puzzled over the note. How had it gotten into her pocket? She thought hard. There had been the awkward moment when she bumped into Draco Malfoy. But was he working with Kinney and Crouch? That would be strange.

The only other person she could think of was Holly's girlfriend, Ashley. Ashley had done something similar before. Yet that didn't sound right, either. Ashley was an American, part of the original members to come to Britain. She was as sure to hate Solomon Kinney as anybody.

There was the chance neither had done it willingly. It would be easy enough for Crouch or Kinney to be hiding in Hogsmeade and plant it on a student put under the Imperius Curse or similar. She didn't need to jump to a nefarious explanation against her fellow students so quickly.

"This seat taken…?"

It was dinner. Harriet was so distracted she was just holding her chicken, staring at it in thought. It was Fern. She looked weak, but alive. Her skin had some colour back.

Hermione rose and hugged Fern tightly at once. Fern returned it, and slowly sat in the open seat.

Harriet glanced to the staff table once more. Umbridge was watching them closely.

"She's watching," Harriet hissed under her breath, pretending to blow on the already quite cold drumstick.

Fern slowly nodded. "J-just wanted to thank you all," Fern said with a trembling lip. "Especially you and Mione…"

Fern took a deep breath. "P-Professor Snape talked with me a while… kept having me drink… _ugh_ it was awful… but… I started feeling… clearer."

Hermione hugged her arm tighter around Fern's shoulders.

"Anyway," Fern lowered her eyes. "I need to tell you… you need to promise… don't tell me _anything_."

Harriet and the rest exchanged looks. That had already been their policy, but that wasn't really something they could just say.

"Until this is all over… promise…" Fern pleaded.

"We promise," Hermione assured her.

"Cross our hearts," Harriet agreed.

Fern smiled in relief. "Umbridge can make me do things… but I can still do what I can…"

She looked down at the table. "It would also probably be good if you all didn't really talk to me much this year…"

Harriet understood. She understood, yet she couldn't.

"No," Harriet shook her head.

Fern looked up.

"We're not abandoning you," Harriet said defiantly.

Fern stared.

"We don't abandon anyone," Harriet continued. "And your old friends haven't abandoned you, either. You're not alone, Fern… you have plenty of people on your side. They want you back and safe and away from her as much as we do."

Fern kept staring back at Harriet. Harriet didn't know where her attitude was coming from. She wasn't angry, just insistent. There were enough shattered friendships around. It was time to start rebuilding some.

Fern's eyes drifted to the Ursula House table.

"They miss you, and they're sorry for how things transpired…" Kieran said.

Kieran gently put a hand on top of Fern's.

"And you deserve some friends…" he continued.

Harriet could feel Fern's struggling in her mind. She wanted to believe them, but her stubbornness and willpower still reigned over the parts of her life not controlled by Umbridge.

"They know they went about things the wrong way," Kieran said gently. "But they were scared… they care about you too much, and sometimes… sometimes that makes friends do stupid things."

Kieran gave Harriet a tiny glance.

"I… I'll think about it…" Fern mumbled.

"Besides, having some real friends to watch your back in Ursula House wouldn't be so bad, would it…?" Harriet smiled.

Fern shifted a little.

"Just think about it," Kieran said. "That's all we're going to ask."

"Thanks…" Fern mumbled.

* * *

Harriet looked around the library with apprehension. It was so dauntingly large, and she used it so rarely as an actual library she had no idea where to look. Mostly, she just used it as a quiet study area.

She made her way to the front desk. Mr Robertson was there, overseeing a self-sorting cart that was preparing to wheel away and put returned books back on the shelves.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter-Dusk," Mr Robertson smiled cheerfully. "How might I help you, today?"

"I'm… I don't know if the library will have any of his books, cuz they're not necessarily, magical, but do we happen to have any other books by General Wengshuk?"

Mr Robertson raised his eyebrows, looking rather impressed.

"Goodness, that's some advanced reading," he chuckled leaning on the counter. "Planning a rebellion, are we?"

Harriet's eye threatened to twitch. There was a twinkle in Mr Robertson's eye. Was it truly impossible to keep a secret in this school?

"So, the library does have his works, then?" Harriet asked, choosing to ignore Mr Robertson's words.

Mr Robertson's eyes continued to twinkle but he did not press the matter, either.

"Yes, just two: _Ways of War_ —"

"I have that one," Harriet said.

Mr Robertson smiled wider. "Then you're in luck. We also have _General_ , his guide to good leadership and generalship."

"Perfect," Harriet grinned. "Where would I find it?"

"Autobiographies," Mr Robertson told her kindly.

Harriet turned eagerly to head off but paused, realising she didn't know where exactly that was in the library.

Mr Robertson chuckled and pointed with his quill towards one of the back corners.

"Thanks again," Harriet replied, waving and smiling before heading off.

Somehow, she knew she could trust Mr Robertson. He had ended lectures about Grindelwald, but Harriet was suspicious that Professor McGonagall might have leaned on him to change the subject. Harriet was sure Professor McGonagall didn't want to give the Ministry any more excuses than necessary to sack Hogwarts staff and replace them with those of the Ministry's choosing.

Harriet hurried as quietly as she could to the autobiographies section. It was somehow peaceful in this section. She couldn't feel any other minds in the area. There was also the rather pleasing smell of the old books. She supposed she could see what Hermione and Scott enjoyed about them so much. They seemed to swallow all sound. She felt peaceably alone here.

Harriet ended her reverie and set herself to her task. She wanted guidance on leadership. Wengshuk's other book had given her good ideas on how to carry out subterfuge, but not exactly how to lead it. Any pointers he had on actually being a leader would be welcome.

Harriet started to get frustrated quickly. The section was larger than she'd thought, and a lot of the shelves were too high for her to even read the titles, let alone reach the books. She started looking around for a step-ladder.

As she traversed the rows, Harriet heard the creak of a chair. At once, Harriet's curiosity piqued. She moved towards the sound, and spotted Captain Kane sitting in a chair, leaning back in it, his feet up on the table. He was reading a book, yet something about the scene felt wrong to Harriet. He wasn't there by accident.

Harriet felt the newcomer before she heard him. It began, as it always did, with a tingle at her temple. That was always the signal of someone feeling anxious.

Harriet moved back away from the captain. She kept out of sight, and at least heard who the newcomer was. It was Professor Weasley.

"Evening, Professor," Captain Kane said.

There was no creak of the chair. Captain Kane wasn't getting up for Professor Weasley.

"Hello," Professor Weasley said curtly. "Thank you for meeting me…"

"You're welcome, but unfortunately we can't talk now," Captain Kane said.

"Not now? Then why the devil did you call me here? Why are you _still_ here?"

There was the flip of a page in the book.

"The situation changed in just the last few minutes. We're not alone."

Harriet cursed in her head.

"I-I see," Professor Weasley stammered.

"We'll try again, later," Captain Kane said.

"Y-yes, good evening to you."

"Good evening."

Professor Weasley started walking away. His steps were halting, and Harriet could tell he was spying down the aisles trying to find the eavesdropper. Harriet started backing away but at once bumped into something.

She just stopped herself from squeaking, turning to find herself face to chest with Captain Kane. He was giving her a knowing little smirk as he put a finger to his lips. Harriet swallowed but nodded.

Captain Kane's eyes followed Professor Weasley until he exited the library, before returning his attention to Harriet.

"Lost?"

"Was trying to find a book…" Harriet said. She was being totally truthful, but she still knew her tone sounded like she was lying.

"Figured you were here by accident," Captain Kane chuckled. "You'd have been trying harder at Occlumency if you were."

Harriet kicked herself. She could do it, but she still wasn't in the habit.

"I'm impressed, actually," the captain admitted.

"Uh, thanks…"

"Now, just what book were you looking for?"

Harriet said nothing. The captain smiled wider.

"Good," he said. "I'll leave you to it then."

He moved past Harriet, walking casually. He paused a few paces away. "If you want to track down who left you that note… I'd start with thinking about who would have the most to gain from helping you against the Ministry and Voldemort so as to be pushed into Solomon Kinney's fold."

He resumed walking.

Someone who had the most to gain from helping Harriet against the Ministry and Voldemort? Who could that be, Harriet thought? Captain Kane said it as though it should be obvious. Then again, if he knew of someone who was working with Solomon Kinney, wouldn't he be arresting them? Maybe he didn't want to arrest a student?

Captain Kane paused again.

"I also wouldn't suggest following Professor Weasley around. Might get you in a lot of trouble. Nor hiding outside my office tonight. I'll be working late. Till around eleven at least. No, I wouldn't do that at all."

Captain Kane continued walking away. He finally disappeared around a corner. Harriet's mind was swirling. She made a distinct mental note to be waiting outside Captain Kane's room that night, right around eleven.

* * *

Harriet was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. It was almost time but practice that night had taken a lot out of her. Erica was working them harder than ever in preparation for their first official outing. It wouldn't just be their first appearance; it would be cheer's first appearance. Erica was almost becoming as manic as Wood would get before a match.

Harriet was processing the day's events. Captain Kane had given her pointers on how to find whoever had given her that note, but she hadn't really had time to consider suspects. Captain Kane seemed to think it was a student intentionally working with Kinney and Crouch. That was something. Maybe even Crouch and Kinney weren't willing to risk putting a student under the Imperius Curse with the Ministry so focused on Hogwarts.

Harriet's eyes snapped open. She hadn't heard anything, but something horrible had just occurred to her. She'd been so wrapped up in the surprise of the note that she hadn't truly thought about what it had said. Crouch, Jr had an army for her? Already?

That had to be what he was doing when they saw him down in Paris. He was recruiting an army. He had already built an army for her. He wouldn't risk something like this if he didn't have it.

She knew Crouch, Jr well enough. She'd spent half a year working with him while he was pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody. He was careful, and cunning. He even made Mad-Eye charismatic. Even worse, he was now working with Solomon Kinney. What interest did Kinney have in what Crouch, Jr was doing, though?

Harriet fought off a groan but buried her face in her hands. This was all so insane. Why was any of this happening to her? She just wanted to leave everything well enough alone. Couldn't the world just get on without her sometime? What the devil did the world do before she was born?

Harriet froze. In her distraction, she did not feel the tingle, but instead heard Professor Weasley sneeze from farther down the corridor. He was coming this way. Harriet pressed herself back against the wall as best she could, closing her eyes, slowing her breathing, closing her mind.

She heard Professor Weasley approaching. He was walking as quietly as he could, moving so slowly as to almost be comical if he didn't look so genuinely worried. Harriet furrowed her brow as she studied him. He did look almost terrified as he made his way to Captain Kane's office door.

Harriet slowly rose as Professor Weasley knocked. The door opened and Captain Kane came into view. His eyes scanned the hallway though Harriet felt certain they lingered on her just a little with each pass. She knew he couldn't see her, but she supposed he'd probably guessed where she would most likely hide.

"Hello, Percy," Captain Kane said casually. "What brings you around this hour?"

"I… just wanted to discuss the Ministry guidelines on Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Professor Weasley's voice was halting, and it sounded like he was reciting something from memory. Professor Weasley had never struck Harriet as being all that good an actor. He was too straight-laced for that.

Harriet could tell Captain Kane had to fight very hard not to cock an eyebrow in amusement, but he still stepped aside.

"Come on in," Captain Kane said, stepping aside, swinging the door wider.

Professor Weasley moved inside. Harriet saw Captain Kane glance towards her again and give a little wink. She hurried forward, just managing to slip into the room before Captain Kane shut the door, though she was sure he intentionally let it linger open a bit longer than normal.

Harriet suddenly felt a bit reckless, even for her. She was now locked in a room with two much older men who were up to something they clearly shouldn't be. How long were they going to be here? Also, why was Professor Weasley wanting to meet Captain Kane in secret in the first place?

It was finally occurring to Harriet that she really did need to start thinking before she acted.

Captain Kane crossed to his desk. He opened his drawer, pulling out a bottle of Firewhisky. He poured out two glasses and held one out to Professor Weasley.

"Cheers. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Cheers," Professor Weasley replied.

He studied the glass before swigging the contents down a bit too quickly, coughing and choking. Captain Kane surprisingly didn't give Professor Weasley a condescending look as Harriet would have expected. Instead he simply patted Professor Weasley hard on the back before setting down his own glass and sitting.

Professor Weasley sat as well, still rubbing his throat.

"Wrong way?"

"Wrong way," Professor Weasley confirmed, but he was starting to feel and look more relaxed as the enchanted liquor went to work.

"Rewinding a bit, what did you want to talk to me about? Though admittedly I can guess…"

"I-I'm sure," Professor Weasley said. "I'm… concerned about my associate, Dolores Umbridge."

Harriet froze. Captain Kane's eyebrows raised.

"You don't say? Is it the students she's zombifying?"

"That… is a part of it…" Professor Weasley admitted. "But it is also the way they react to me… they whisper whenever I'm around… they give me dirty looks in class…"

Captain Kane kept studying Professor Weasley carefully, finally taking a sip from his glass.

"They've taken a set against me and I… Dolores says it is nothing of course…"

"Of course," Captain Kane muttered sarcastically.

Harriet furrowed her brow. She'd remembered Fern saying something about having an unpleasant feeling about Professor Weasley earlier in the year. What did that mean?

Harriet wasn't sure where it was coming from. Sure, Harriet had her own personal reasons for disliking Professor Weasley, but that was just her and her friends. And most of Gryffindor House. Outside of that, Harriet had to admit objectively that Professor Weasley was a more than adequate replacement for Professor McGonagall as a Transfiguration professor.

"Speaking of the students, why haven't your people acted yet?" Professor Weasley asked, sounding more urgent.

"Outside the scope of the investigation," Captain Kane said, absent-mindedly making the contents of his glass swirl around a bit before draining the rest and pouring himself another.

"Outside the scope of the investigation?"

"Yep," Captain Kane grumbled. "Turns out the ICW is a load of chickenshits without Dumbledore at the helm. They just want me to find out about Rathlin and what happened to _their_ students, they don't really care much what ya'll do to your own people."

Professor Weasley's hand tightened on his glass.

"I send them everything about what's happening here," Captain Kane continued. "Every time it's the same thing… 'irrelevant'."

Harriet's own temper was burning. She was sure her head was about to set her cloak on fire.

"And… and if… information were to come to light about what happened…?"

"If it involves anyone here at Hogwarts who may be harming students, I would be rather grateful."

Professor Weasley swallowed. "I… may be able to obtain pertinent information… or… give some pointers as to possible guilty parties…"

"Well, well," Captain Kane chuckled. "Straight as an arrow Percy Weasley, lifelong dreamer of serving the Ministry, finally turning his back on it."

Professor Weasley was dumbstruck.

Captain Kane shrugged. "I've read all your files."

"O-of course," Professor Weasley muttered. "Right."

Harriet was stunned as well. Was Professor Weasley really going to flip on the Ministry? Did he have evidence against Fudge or Umbridge?

"You think Dolores has something to do with it?" Captain Kane pressed.

"I… haven't named names… and… I don't have anything for certain…"

"But you do think it was her?"

"…Yes…" Professor Weasley said at last. "Her interest in the Rathlin students since the incident and their behaviour since coming into her care is—"

"Suspicious as hell," Captain Kane interjected.

"B-bluntly," Professor Weasley said.

"Well, she's certainly more likely to let you get close enough to find dirt on her than me," Captain Kane admitted.

"So… we're a team then?"

"A strong word for it, but close enough," Captain Kane confirmed.

Professor Weasley slowly rose.

"Oh, and Percy…"

Professor Weasley stopped on his way to the door.

"Might want to let it slip to Umbridge that should anymore American refugee students be harmed in any way, relations between the MACUSA and your Ministry will be _very_ damaged, indeed…"

Professor Weasley stared at Captain Kane. Captain Kane's eyes were burning in a way Harriet couldn't remember seeing them.

"And reprisals will come, with or without the ICW… you remind her of that. Until then… sleep well."

Harriet was more than certain that Professor Weasley was not going to be sleeping well as he made his way to the door. Captain Kane didn't rise, but his eyes were locked on Professor Weasley's back as he shakily opened and shut the door behind him. Captain Kane remained silent his eyes locked on the door. After what felt like a minute, he finished his glass and leaned forward on his desk.

"Right, can take it off now."

The cool air of the room was a relief after so long under the cloak as Harriet pulled back the hood.

"Damn nice cloak, that," Captain Kane said, putting away the bottle and glasses.

"Uh, thanks," Harriet replied awkwardly.

"So, seems not all is well amongst the Ministry cronies here, doesn't it?" Captain Kane said.

"I guess not…"

Harriet studied the Captain. He looked slightly pleased with himself.

"So why didn't you just have this meeting in the library…?"

Captain Kane raised an eyebrow. "You think you were the only one there listening in?"

Harriet blinked. Captain Kane shook his head. "I knew you were there, but there was someone following you, too. I wager it's the same person who stuck that note in your pocket."

"I would have felt someone…"

"Not if you weren't focusing," Captain Kane shook his head. "You need more of your Legilimency lessons. Someone else was there. They're pretty good at occlumency, and the disillusionment charm, but not quite good enough. Someone's spying on you. Part of why I wanted you to come here."

Harriet glowered a little, frustrated at her still novice skills.

"If I had detected who it was, I would tell you," Captain Kane admitted. "But I could only tell there was another mind around. As for now I just want to warn you to be careful."

"It's probably someone from the Order," Harriet admitted.

Captain Kane shook his head. "No… I recognise everyone in the Order. I'm helping the Order, remember? Getting them information on whoever carried out the attack on Rathlin is our shared objective. I'd have no reason not to have the discussion right there."

"I suppose…"

"Either way, be careful, PD," Captain Kane said. "Focus your mind at all times on every mind you can identify. Anything that feels out of place when you think you're alone."

Harriet nodded slowly. Then she tilted her head.

"PD?"

"Potter-Dusk," Captain Kane said. "Also: Police Department, in Muggle lingo."

Grudgingly, Harriet had to admit she rather liked that.

* * *

Ronnie was sceptical from the start.

"I don't believe it," she said shaking her head. "Percy, turn his back on the Ministry? He turned his back on his family before he'd turn it on the Ministry."

"I know it's weird, but I was there," Harriet said.

Hermione was pacing the rug in front of the fireplace.

"I mean… I guess if he thought the Ministry had really done something as awful as Rathlin Island on purpose…" she mused.

"He's a git, but he's not a monster," Kieran added.

"I guess I can't argue that," Marcus grumbled. He and Ronnie had always gotten on the worst with Professor Weasley.

"That's not the weirdest part," Harriet said. "The weirdest part is he said someone's following me… someone who can make themselves invisible, and use occlumency really well."

The gathered Gryffindors around her all looked alarmed at this.

"Someone's following you?" Kieran said. "Who?"

"Don't know," Harriet said irritably. "He couldn't tell who, just that someone was following me. He said to focus on every mind around me until I detect one mind too many…"

Ronnie tilted her head, looking at Harriet's wrist.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"What about that bracelet Fred gave you?" Ronnie asked. "The one that works like a Sneakoscope?"

Harriet gasped. She'd stopped wearing it since she and Fred had split up.

"Ronnie, you're right!" Harriet said, rising. "I'll get it at once!"

Harriet ran up the stairs. She flew open her trunk, ignoring the annoyed grunts of the other girls as she woke them, rummaging around. Finally she found it and slipped it on. She watched the bracelet for a minute or so, and to her relief it stayed silver and normal.

Harriet closed he trunk, muttering little apologies to the other inhabitants. She gave one little giggle of delight leaning down and kissing the top of DIDS plastic but warm head before hurrying back downstairs.

"It's still silver now," Harriet said.

"And the map, don't forget," Kieran said. "The bracelet can tell you someone's up to something around you, and the map will tell you who it is."

"Brilliant," Harriet grinned. She had a work-around for her still weak Legilimency after all.

"It's probably the same person who put that note in your pocket," Hermione said at last, her voice becoming serious again.

"That's likely," Marcus agreed, darkly.

"You're right," Harriet sniffed. "Doesn't bring us any closer to who it is, though…"

"No…" Kieran sighed sadly.

"I think I've narrowed it down to Malfoy or that Ashley girl," Harriet said.

Ronnie scoffed. "Ashley? Holly Cambridge's girlfriend? Like Holly would shack up with someone working for Kinney."

"Just because she's your hero doesn't mean she's perfect. Anyone can make mistakes."

"Lockhart," Ronnie coughed.

Hermione flushed but everyone else giggled automatically.

"Sorry," Harriet said. "Just she's done it before. She's not the likeliest candidate, I just don't think I can rule anyone out at this point."

"That's… fair," Ronnie admitted grudgingly.

"She does seem to be a bit… slippery," Hermione observed. "If it's true she put up all those posters in one night without getting caught…"

"I don't think even I could do that with the cloak," Harriet admitted.

"Maybe we should ask Scott more about her," Kieran said. "She is in his house."

"There is every chance she's been Imperiused or Confunded into doing it," Marcus said mirroring Harriet's own earlier thoughts on the matter.

However, at that moment, something else was occurring to Harriet. Captain Kane's words came floating back to her.

 _I'd start with thinking about who would have the most to gain from helping you against the Ministry and Voldemort so as to be pushed into Solomon Kinney's fold._

Draco.

If Draco's mother was a prisoner of Lord Voldemort, both Mr Malfoy and Draco would have a reason to be pushed into Kinney's fold.

Then, she remembered the voices she'd heard in the Hog's Head. Jerrad's voice (at least she thought it was Jerrad) had said Mr Malfoy was working for two camps. Then the man's voice had said Mr Malfoy was only working for himself. If he was working for Kinney and Voldemort at the same time, that made sense.

"It's Malfoy…" Harriet said at last. "It has to be Malfoy…"

* * *

Unfortunately, time was not on Harriet's side in investigating Draco. The first Quidditch match had finally arrived. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Erica had lightened up a little bit in the run-up to the match. At least, she'd let up on the calisthenics, focusing more on getting the routines down right. Harriet still felt like her right leg was going to fall off. Night after night they'd worked on their stunts. Instead of just the normal Cupie, Harriet could now do a Liberty and a Torch, and was just getting the hang of the Arabesque.

Rachel could already do Scale, Heel Stretch, and a Scorpion. Harriet still felt a little jealous, but Erica insisted that for this first match they were sticking to Cupies and Liberties so everyone worked the same. They weren't doing any jumps until Erica was confident the bases and spotters were all on the same page. Harriet's bases were Nan, Damelza Robins, and Katy Tyler, with Erica and Minako Minagawa as her spotters. Rachel's bases were Alexis Richardson, Annie Gilberts, and Romilda Vane, with Sarah Hollins and Tori as her spotters.

Gryffindor had the biggest team. The other houses barely had enough to form one tower. Harriet felt a little reassured about that. They would give everyone a good show at least. Maybe that would help the other teams bolster their numbers? Then again, football had been a bit slow to start, as had Hermione's lacrosse effort. They only had enough people for one team school-wide, and so mostly focused on training and trying to recruit.

Harriet had a slight disappointment. This made a second weekend in a row she hadn't been able to go to Avalon to see Finn. She'd written him a letter apologising, but he hadn't yet written back. That was strange, as usually Daddy or Mum brought her back a reply from Finn straightaway.

"Missing him?" Nan asked, combing Harriet's hair and putting it up into a ponytail.

"Yeah," Harriet admitted.

Nan hugged Harriet gently around the shoulders. "He's gonna be so happy to see you again."

Harriet smiled. "Thanks, Nan."

"And if he's not, I don't care how tough he is, I got magic," Nan teased.

"Nan!" Harriet scoffed but laughed.

Nan giggled.

"Alright, team," Erica said, rising and stretching her arms. "We'll do our stretches, limber up, then it should be time."

Harriet could feel everyone else's nerves. It was darkly comforting for her to know that the rest of the team, despite their all being members longer than her, were just as nervous for their first performance as her.

"Hey, relax," Harriet joked. "If I've got this then you all totally do."

Nervous giggles swept over the team.

"You're doing great, Harriet," Erica smiled. "You all are. Honestly, I'm damn proud of you all for how far you've come in so little time."

Erica was beaming. Harriet took Nan's hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Nan flushed but returned it.

"People look down on us as a sport… don't even think it really is," Erica continued, starting to echo Oliver Wood's speeches. "But I'd like to see any Quidditch player run as far as we can."

There were smug little grins at that. Harriet wanted to protest on Quidditch's behalf, but she had to admit, had she still been in Quidditch, she wouldn't have been in nearly this good of shape.

"You think any of those footballers can do backflips like us? Match us for sit-ups and pullups and push-ups?"

"No!"

"Damn right," Erica grinned. "We have spirit, we have rhythm, we got the bods."

Erica flexed her arms, showing off the muscles that made her such a good spotter. She could catch Harriet on her own without needing Minako.

The team whooped and laughed. Erica grinned cheekily at them all before setting them to work on their stretches. All the while, Harriet kept eyeing the clock. The time was drawing nearer and nearer.

Her nerves were still high, but her body felt loose, and she couldn't help but smile. Everyone else was smiling too.

There was five minutes to go. Everyone was double-checking their shoes were properly tied and their uniforms looked their best. Just then, there came a knock at the door opposite the one to the pitch. Katy Tyler poked her head out and turned, smiling over at Harriet cheekily.

"Oh Miss Haaaaarrieeeeeeet," Katy giggled. "You have a viiiiisitor."

Harriet grinned and hurried over. That had to be Daddy. He'd said he was going to come and watch.

Harriet hurried outside but stopped in the doorway, blinking. There was no one there.

"RAWR!"

"EEK!"

Finn's boisterous laugh filled her ears as he leapt out in front of her from behind the door. His strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air, spinning her around. Her body tingled and her tummy filled with butterflies. The moment her feet hit the ground she sprang up again to fling her arms around his neck, kicking her feet happily, dangling in the air.

He was there. He was really there.

"How did you get here?" Harriet asked as Finn set her back down.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley," Finn grinned.

He looked different. He'd shaved again, and his hair was cut down shorter than Harriet had ever seen it.

"I suppose Mrs Weasley talked you into a haircut and a shave, too?"

Finn chuckled, rubbing a hand over his hair. "Ya, but it's kinda nicer. Don't have to bother with it so much."

Finn shook his head slowly looking down at her. "God bless… you're more beautiful every time I see you…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Harriet threw the pom she hadn't dropped at the huddled faces peeking out at her.

Finn chuckled again.

"Was a long trip… we had to leave last night. Stayed at their house then they rented a car and drove all the way here."

"It couldn't fly, could it?"

Finn blinked with confusion.

"Long story," Harriet giggled. "I'll tell you another time."

Finn kept smiling. Erica gave Harriet a sad look from the doorway.

"Sorry, lovers," she said with twitching lips. "The show's about to go on."

Finn waved to her and leaned down. Harriet went up on tip-toe automatically, meeting him in the kiss. Her toes curled a little in her shoes as she tingled all over again. He still smelled like a fresh spring morning.

"I'll be in the stands with yer Da and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Dove," Finn said. "Said I'll look a bit different while there, but it'll be me."

"I know," Harriet grinned before picking up her dropped pom, heading for the door.

Finn waved and started backing away, watching her go out of sight. Harriet couldn't help but blow him one last little kiss before picking up her thrown pom and returning to the changing room.

"Woooooooooooooooooo," the girls teased again.

"Oh shush," Harriet said, but she felt like her face was going to split in half from how big she was smiling.

"Coooooor," Romilda groaned. "How old is he?"

"He's… would be a seventh year," Harriet admitted.

"Oooooooo."

"Right, enough," Erica said, taking her place at the front of the group. "Let's go."

Erica led them to the door and pulled it open. The light burst in. Harriet squinted a bit but together they moved out onto the pitch. They walked in threes, holding hands. Harriet was hand in hand with Nan and Damelza, behind Erica, Katy, and Minako.

There were cheers, which encouraged her. The Quidditch teams were not yet on the pitch. Across the pitch, the Slytherin cheerleaders were also coming out.

There were pitifully few of them. She recognised Kenley Tyler at the front, clearly their captain, flanked by Sae Miyazaki, Courtney Thomas, Wendy Aarons, and—

"Dora?!" Harriet gasped.

Across the pitch, Dora gave Harriet a most Dora-ish grin and winked. Harriet shook her head, but couldn't help grinning, either. Dora turned her attention to the Gryffindor stands and blew a kiss into the audience. Harriet knew that was for Ronnie.

Harriet studied the Slytherin uniforms. They were quite different than her Gryffindor ones. They wore light, green tops with silver sleeves and the Slytherin badge upon their chests. Instead of skirts, they wore long, tight silver stretch-pants and green/silver trainers.

The two teams crossed the pitch to each other. It was a stark contrast to the way the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams greeted each other. Everyone was smiling. Erica and Kenley held hands and touched cheeks with air kisses. Katy gave a squeak of happiness, hugging her taller, thinner Slytherin sister happily.

"You!" Harriet laughed hugging Dora.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," Dora grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss the look on your face? Fat chance," Dora sniggered.

Harriet rolled her eyes.

"Besides, now I get to torture Ronnie with how nice these pants make my arse look," Dora said, turning to show Harriet.

"I… guess so?" Harriet giggled.

"Would you look at that little gathering of Veela," Lee Jordan's magnified voice floated wistfully over the pitch from the announcer's box.

"Jordan…" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I-I mean, those _fine_ athletes—"

"Jordan!"

"Right, sorry Professor… and here come the Quidditch teams!"

Harriet felt a bit awkward at Jordan's words, but Dora simply grinned and tossed her short golden hair, waving her pom at the crowd.

It was then that Harriet noticed it wasn't just applause. There were jeers in the crowd, too. There was whistling and cat-calling. She started to feel even more awkward.

Then she remembered Finn. How was he going to take people whistling at her? Though, were they whistling at her? She imagined most would be whistling at Erica. Or maybe the Slytherins? Their uniforms were a lot more revealing.

Harriet scanned the stands. From this spot down on the pitch, it was a lot harder to see where anyone was in the crowd, especially with the sun right overhead. She finally felt herself about to explode. She couldn't make out the people underneath it, but she knew who must be sitting under the large banner that read:

 _WE LOVE YOU HARRICANE AND NAN!_

 _BEST CHEERLEADERS EVER!_

Harriet giggled smiling at Nan. They waved towards the sign and could just make out the people under it waving back.

Harriet turned her attention to the Quidditch teams. They'd already done the handshake and were mounting their brooms. Madam Hooch was about to release the Bludgers and Snitch.

Harriet finally felt her mood drop. The jealousy just started sneaking back into her mind as she watched Ginny and Kieran. She wanted to be happy for them, but she still longed for the feeling of wind in her hair and the freedom of flight.

The Bludgers rocketed into the sky. The Snitch darted off as well. Harriet couldn't help but try and keep it in sight as long as possible. She was finally distracted when the girls around her gave out whoops and cheers, cheering on the players as they kicked off into the air.

Nan gently nudged Harriet as they lowered their arms, giving her an understanding smile.

"Sorry," Harriet sighed. "It'll take a bit to get over…"

"Just wait till Fred and George get out the real good stuff," Nan grinned. "And if we get more people, we can start doing the really cool stunts with the brooms and everything."

Harriet did feel a little encouraged by that. Harriet turned her attention to the match again, trying to focus on waiting for the cues. They would do a stunt for each goal, and a chant for every save. Harriet's attention was mostly drawn to Kieran and Ginny. Ginny was admittedly doing a good job, keeping her height up as she circled the pitch.

Harriet's eyes narrowed automatically as Ginny passed Draco in the air. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Was he spying on her for Kinney and Crouch, Jr? Harriet grudgingly understood if he was being ordered to do it because of his mother…

Kieran was giving a good show of himself and managed his first save. Harriet was proud of herself at the end of each for remembering all the moves and words of the chant.

 _Hey, You Gryffindors,_

 _Stand up and clap your hands!_

 _Go Lions Go,_

 _Go Lions Go!_

 _Hey, You Gryffindors_

 _Now let's see you wave your hands!_

 _Go Lions Go, Go Lions Go!_

 _Go Lions Go, Go Lions Go!_

They repeated it twice. Harriet was pleased to see the students actually rising, clapping, and waving when prompted. Over by the Gryffindor goalposts, Kieran was sitting a bit taller on his broom.

The Slytherins had a similar routine. Their keeper stopped two attempts on goal almost in a row, causing them to perform two routines. Harriet suddenly felt something unexpected. She was starting to feel competitive with the other Slytherin team.

"Let's cheer Ginny a bit," Harriet suggested.

"Good idea," Erica grinned, and they walked out onto the pitch again. "Dominate?"

Harriet grinned back. "Okay."

 _Dominate the sky,_

 _Raise that score high!_

 _Give it all you got,_

 _Slytherins can rot!_

 _Go Ginny!_

 _Go Ginny!_

 _Give it all you got!_

The Slytherin cheerleaders gave them dirty looks before going into a chant for Draco. Ginny put on a burst of speed and did a loop, her red ponytail flashing in the light. She did make Seeking look good, Harriet had to admit.

The match carried on. Kieran did let in one goal, but after half an hour the match was still at 10 and 50. Everyone was working up a good sweat despite the cool weather. They'd already taken off their jumpers. This got them more wolf-whistles from the crowd, but Harriet could finally ignore them. She was too invested in the match at this point.

Finally, the Snitch was spotted. Ginny saw it first. She dived, but Draco was closer. Harriet gritted her teeth. Draco saw Ginny's move and cottoned on. He saw the Snitch almost at once and also gave chase. His _Nimbus 2001_ was faster than Ginny's broom, but he was heavier than Ginny, meaning he didn't accelerate quite as fast as he climbed towards the buzzing golden ball.

Ginny noticed Draco and as they closed on each other, suddenly gasped and ducked. Draco was successfully distracted, thinking a Bludger was coming and broke off a bit. Ginny had already accelerated, pulling out ahead of him.

Harriet whooped, and the team shouted with delight, cheering Ginny on. As usual in Quidditch, all play had stopped as everyone watched the Seekers dance. Draco recovered quickly enough, and the speed of his _Nimbus_ was beginning to show. However, Ginny was more manoeuvrable, able to keep up with the Snitch's random darts and jerks.

There was a whistling sound. Ginny's gasp was real this time and both she and Draco had to veer off as a real Bludger flashed between them. Fred was hot on its trail, calling an apology to Ginny as they passed. The crowd moaned. The Snitch had disappeared again.

Around the Seekers, play resumed. Kieran managed to stop a further three attempts.

"Woo!" Katy Tyler cheered. "Go O'Brien the Lion!"

Harriet smiled a little. "Oh, I like that?"

"Right?" Katy grinned.

The team began chanting it over and over. It took no time for the Gryffindors in the stands to join in. Katie Bell scored another goal, launching another stunt. Harriet felt like she was floating now as Nan, Damelza, and Katy held her up. She was tempted to try a Heel Stretch, but still thought better of it.

Gryffindor was winning. The team was doing okay without her. That was an oddly comforting feeling as Harriet fell back. She almost felt like she was floating before landing in Erica and Minako's outstretched arms.

"Awesome job," Erica said patting Harriet's back as she was set back on her feet. "Didn't lose balance once."

"Thanks," Harriet grinned.

The score was now seventy to ten. The Slytherins were starting to play dirty. Harriet noted unpleasantly that the new Slytherin Beaters were none other than Crabbe and Goyle. The animosity between Kieran and Crabbe went way back. It had been Crabbe's father who'd hurt Kieran's knee with a curse when he was only an infant in the days just after Voldemort's fall.

There was another glint of gold in the air above. The crowd noticed at the same time that both Ginny and Draco did. The chase that followed was one for the Hogwarts record books. Ginny and Draco were neck and neck.

They started by nearly doing a Wronski Feint, except they were actually chasing the Snitch. Draco pulled out first, but Harriet groaned as he ended up guessing correctly which way the Snitch was going to go. This put him ahead of Ginny.

Ginny's face was locked, and her teeth gritted as she rocketed past Harriet and the rest. They were flying mere feet off the ground, circling the pitch. The Slytherin cheerleaders had to jump out of the way. Ginny was starting to catch Draco. This close to the ground he couldn't use his speed.

Draco shot past them again. His face was set like Ginny's, yet the look on his face was harder to place. It was almost disbelieving, and even a little triumphant. That is, until Ginny got level with him.

She distracted Draco just enough they didn't notice as the Snitch changed direction and shot skywards. Ginny caught sight of it and started to climb. Her broom was slower but she was lighter, which gave her an advantage in the climb towards the Snitch. Draco's face became frantic as he tried to keep up, both Seekers rocketing straight upwards. At about fifty feet, the Snitch changed direction again, levelling off and starting to do another circle of the pitch.

Both Ginny and Draco came out level again. However, the Snitch was not done with the curves it was throwing them. It began to perform wide barrel rolls as it circled the pitch. Around and around Ginny and Draco spiralled, corkscrewing through the air after the Snitch. Harriet was getting dizzy just watching them.

The Beaters were doing their best to mirror the Seekers. Draco and Ginny were flying so closely neither set of Beaters could risk the Bludger getting anywhere near the pair. The Chasers were doing their part, trying to distract the Bludgers as well. Kieran and the Slytherin Keeper were watching on, almost helpless looking as the spectacle unfolded above them.

The Slytherins were the most frantic. If Draco got the Snitch, that'd be a win. Harriet couldn't breathe. Ginny was good, but Draco had the better broom and was more experienced. He'd never defeated Harriet before in a match, but he had won a fair share of matches against the other houses.

The Snitch climbed again. Draco was ready for it. Ginny continued into the spiral. Harriet groaned.

"YES!" Draco cried out, spreading his arms wide.

Even from here, Harriet could see the fluttering wings sticking out of either side of Draco's fist. Harriet joined the team in applauding, but she felt deflated as she watched the scoreboard change.

 _Slytherin: 160_

 _Gryffindor: 70_

The Slytherin cheer team was whooping and cheering with delight. The Slytherin team was all climbing towards Draco but Draco turned and dove his broomstick straight for the ground. He was heading straight for their cheerleaders.

Kenley actually jumped back a bit as Draco skidded to a halt in front of her and lept off his broom. He caught her under the arms and lifted her in the air, spinning her around.

Kenley was wide-eyed in shock as Draco spun her. He set her down and before anyone could blink, kissed her.

The crowd went deathly silent. Harriet stared. The first noise she heard was Romilda Vane give an awkward giggle.

"Merlin's Beard…" Harriet muttered. "His dad's going to kill him…"


	36. A Giant Day

**Chapter 36**

 **A Giant Day**

* * *

"When one considers that a single second can alter the course of history, a day becomes a very long time, indeed."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

"Not if Kenley kills him first…" Katy muttered.

 _Smack!_

Not a second later, Kenley slapped Draco hard across the cheek.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!" the crowd gasped.

Some in the crowd giggled, others moaned, while still others jeered. Draco staggered back a few steps, touching his reddening cheek. Harriet took a few steps forward.

Draco's mental walls had come crashing down. Harriet could feel everything as she looked at his stricken face. His world was whirling around inside his mind.

Harriet got flashes of images. She saw Mr Malfoy sitting in an empty room, staring off in forlorn despair. She saw Lord Voldemort pacing a large dining hall, his monstrous snake curled up on the table. She saw Mrs Malfoy floating in the air, surrounded by a glittering, semi-transparent sphere, hanging as if a disused marionette, lifeless.

Then it happened. She saw that horrid face again. That smirking, diabolical, oval face, pale with long, jet black hair.

Solomon Kinney.

Harriet stumbled back. Erica and Nan managed to grab her. Harriet opened her eyes in time to see Malfoy swing a leg over his broom and kick off, rocketing away as Kenley strode, indignant, back into the Slytherin changing rooms.

"You alright?" Damelza asked.

It was then Harriet noticed that all her team were gathered around her. She hadn't even stumbled that much, but their faces were all stricken with concern. Harriet felt embarrassed and deeply touched at the same time.

Around in the stands, no one seemed to have noticed her. Everyone was looking off in the direction Draco had flown. All except for two figures who were vaulting the railing and dropping to the ground.

It was Daddy and Finn. Harriet tried not to groan at Finn as he ran over. That was all they needed; Finn drawing attention to himself. Ronnie, Marcus, Hermione, and Scott were in hot pursuit, while Kieran was flying over to them as well. That might give a little cover.

"Are you alright?" Daddy asked as he reached her.

"Fine," Harriet said. "Just got a blast of Malfoy's mind…"

"Y'sure?" Finn asked, equally worried.

"Yes," Harriet said, straightening her uniform a bit.

"We should probably get out of sight before she notices," Hermione said under her breath, glancing at Finn.

"Yeah," Harriet mumbled in agreement.

"I… I should…" Kieran shifted awkwardly, glancing back at the Quidditch team which was huddled consolingly around Ginny, making their way to the team changing room.

She could see Mr and Mrs Weasley joining them, both giving Ginny hugs. Harriet could hear them in her mind; assuring Ginny how well she did, how it was only her first match. She also knew only too well that Ginny wouldn't believe it.

"Go ahead," Harriet said. "They need you, too."

Kieran gave Harriet a little smile before mounting his broom again and flying back across the pitch.

Harriet, her family, and friends all headed into the changing room. Harriet felt relieved to get out of the open. Not only was it safer, but the stands helped lift the weight of so many minds off hers.

"You okay, Harriet?" Erica asked. "Not like the attacks you had last year?"

"No," Harriet shook her head. "Nothing like that… just got glimpses of Malfoy's mind and… wasn't pretty…"

Katy crossed her arms. "Well what he gets just kissing my sister like that…"

"I thought it was romantic…" Romilda Vane admitted **staring at her feet**.

Katy rolled her eyes.

"Why did she slap him?" Harriet asked, rubbing her head, wanting to change the subject.

Finn grimaced. "She pro'ly didn't like being kissed w'out bein' asked," he said.

Harriet felt a tingle as he spoke. She liked the way his accent got thicker when he wasn't thinking.

It was then that Harriet got to take him in properly. He did look different, as he said he would. Daddy or the Weasleys must have altered his face a little. Most noticeably, his hair was red enough to make a Weasley jealous. His nose, cheeks, and brows were also slightly altered. Not vastly, but enough that people unfamiliar with him would probably look past him.

Damelza tilted her head, thinking the same thing.

"Didn't… you look…?"

"Different?" Minako asked.

Daddy chuckled a little, turning to wave to the Weasleys who'd just entered. "Finn here's 'undercover'," Daddy explained. "As such, we know you're Gryffindors and teammates, so we trust you, but still should make it clear that Finn here isn't 'Finn'."

"Oooooo," Romilda said, her eyes twinkling excitedly at the intrigue. "Secret love, how romantic…"

"S-something like that," Finn said, flushing a little.

Damelza rolled her eyes. Romilda stuck her tongue out at her. Harriet turned her attention to Daddy and Mum.

"There's something I have to tell you," Harriet said. "It's about Malfoy…"

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen…" Rosie grinned.

Nan elbowed her.

"Not about that," Harriet shook her head. "Something else. Something really private."

Daddy and Mum nodded slowly.

"Order stuff," Harriet mouthed, her back to the team.

Daddy's lips tightened with understanding.

"Well, let's take you around on your tour," Daddy said, forcing a smile back on his face and patting Finn hard on the back.

"So, if you're not _you_ ," Erica said, looking to Finn, "who _should_ we tell people you are?"

"One of my cousin's sons," Mrs Weasley said. "Fabian Prewett, the second."

"That explains the hair," Harriet giggled.

Finn rubbed the back of his head. Harriet couldn't help but smile. It was the same nervous habit that Mr Weasley had.

Erica extended a hand to Finn. "Good to meet you, Fabes."

Finn smiled and shook her hand. "Cheers."

" _Fabian_ here is visiting from Ireland," Mr Weasley said, laying a finger alongside his nose.

Finn grinned and stuck a hand in his pocket, and drew out—

"A wand?"

"Just a false one," Finn said, disappointed, giving it a shake.

It popped into a rubber chicken. He gave it another shake and it popped back into a wand.

"For looks."

"I found it whilst doing some cleaning in Fred and George's room," Mrs Weasley said apprehensively. "But since that's all it can do, we thought it would be safe enough."

Finn had to try very hard not to roll his eyes as he pocketed the fake wand again.

"Well, ladies," Daddy said, putting his hands on Harriet and Nan's shoulders. "We'll take these two off your hands for a while. You were all fantastic."

"And we must get back to Ginny, the poor dear," Mr Weasley added, sadly. "She wanted to take a shower… so we're giving her space."

"Thank you, Mr Dusk," Erica smiled. "We'll have a post-match meeting this evening, you two."

"Got it, Cap'n," Nan said, waving.

"You girls really were excellent," Mum added. "Oh, the memories that came flooding back…"

"We're hoping to get more people to sign up for next match," Erica said.

They bid Harriet's team goodbye and started heading up to the school.

"So, a Weasley now, are you?" Harriet asked, eyeing Finn cheekily.

"No, no," Finn chuckled. "A Prewett."

Harriet giggled. "My mistake."

"M'dad's Appollyon Prewett, Mum's Marella. We live down in Cork, got taught magic a'home," Finn explained, speaking as plainly as though this were the honest truth.

"Wow," Nan said, impressed.

Finn winked at her and tapped his temple. "Still pretty much just gotta tell me somethin' once and it sticks in'ere like glue."

Nan giggled.

They entered the school, Finn looking around wistfully.

"Bonkers," he muttered.

"Hmm?"

Finn shrugged. "For the first time in my life… I'm… I'm somewhere I remember."

Harriet squeezed Finn's hand. She knew what he meant. Last weekend Finn had gone into the memory of the night they met. For likely the first time since Finn's memory was wiped, he was being taken somewhere he'd 'seen' before.

"I mean not… _remember_ but… I… I know this place… I've seen it before… now."

"You make perfect sense, dear," Mum smiled putting a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn smiled sheepishly, squeezing Harriet's hand back. They started up the staircase.

"We'll go to Minerva's office," Daddy whispered. "Safest place right now."

After a few more minutes walking, they finally arrived. Daddy gave the password, "pfeffernusse," and after steadying Finn—who'd started a little at the sight of the gargoyle jumping out of the way—they started up the spiralling staircase.

It felt strange stepping back into the Head's office after so long. Harriet wondered if any other student had been in here quite as much as she had. The portrait of Professor Dumbledore was the largest, located right behind the desk that was once the real Dumbledore's.

Harriet looked to the perch where Fawkes once lived. Somehow, the sight of it sitting empty and unused was the saddest part of the room.

The office was certainly neater than Harriet ever remembered seeing it, but it still felt like Dumbledore's. Many of the delicate, silver instruments still covered the many tables and shelves.

Harriet pondered the perch again. It was the one thing of the room that Harriet was sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't really find useful. She wondered why Professor McGonagall had not removed it yet.

"Okay, we're alone," Daddy said. "What'd you see in Malfoy's head?"

"Just flashes of things… his guard was down for only moments… he's taken to Occlumency really well…"

Harriet's parents exchanged looks.

"Draco Malfoy's being taught Occlumency?"

"Yeah… Professor Snape was teaching him with me… didn't… didn't he tell you?"

Daddy and Mum gave each other even darker looks that answered Harriet's question for her.

Harriet took a breath trying to remember. "I saw… I saw his family… his mother really is imprisoned by Voldemort… she was in this sort of floating magical orb… she looked like she was asleep or something…"

Daddy and Mum exchanged worried looks.

"Then… the last thing I saw… I saw Kinney… like… looking at Malfoy… like Malfoy was talking to him. He was smiling… he was really happy about something."

Daddy started pacing. "Merlin's beard this gets more bullocksed up… Kinney and Lucius Malfoy working together… having his son work with that murderer…"

"Damn, now I kinda—"

"Rosie."

"Darn…" Rosie corrected. "Now I kinda feel bad about Kenley smacking him…"

Daddy continued pacing.

"Malfoy and Kinney… that… that is interesting…" Mum mused

"Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters," Daddy confirmed. "Going back to school. This changes a lot… we only ever had the slimmest of evidence that Voldemort actually took some of the family of his Death Eaters hostage, but now we know it's true…"

Daddy stopped his pacing and leaned back against Professor McGonagall's desk. He sighed, crossing his arms.

Mum almost at once began pacing in his place.

"We have to protect him…"

"Lucius or Draco?"

"Draco," Mum replied. "The boy doesn't deserve to be caught up in any of this."

Harriet couldn't help but remember Draco's attitude for her first couple years of Hogwarts. A part of her wanted to say that maybe Draco deserved a little of it. However, this was now affecting Mrs Malfoy. And Draco had changed so much. He was still so conflicted, but he was still changing.

Daddy sighed again uncertainly. "I don't know what we could do for him… trying to help him now might just make him a target for Voldemort and Kinney as much as help him…"

"I don't think so…"

Harriet was surprised by the sound of her own voice. She rubbed her forehead. She wasn't sure what was driving her thought, but it was the only conclusion in her mind.

"I… Voldemort… probably thinks he's totally got the Malfoys under his control…"

 _If I was Voldemort, and had Mrs Malfoy captive, that's what I'd think…_

"And Kinney… Kinney just… _ugh!_ I just—that's not how he works!"

It was Harriet's turn to pace. But she felt more manic than deep in thought. Thoughts were swirling in her head but she couldn't focus them. She felt Daddy and Mum's concern, she felt Finn's outright worry, her sisters' confusion.

"Kinney only kills when it means something… he's not… he doesn't just like… _kill_ …"

Harriet stopped, taking a breath. Finn walked over taking her hands gently.

"Easy, Dove," he said softly. "Breathe…"

Harriet took a deep breath.

"Thanks…" She said softly.

Finn smiled. "Anytime…"

* * *

Daddy and Mum stayed behind in Professor McGonagall's office to talk with the Headmistress and present leader of the Order of the Phoenix about what Harriet had seen. Harriet, Finn, her sisters, and friends, were now with Mr and Mrs Weasley, touring the castle.

Dora and Kieran had finally caught up with them. Harriet couldn't help but notice Dora had 'neglected' to change out of her tight cheer pants and seemed to find lots of reasons to bend down or lean over in front of Ronnie anytime the Weasleys' backs were turned. Harriet could feel Ronnie's frustration building, and knew Dora was loving every second.

"I mighta thought twice 'bout the name if ya'd told me that," Finn muttered under his breath as Mrs Weasley recounted the time the school's previous caretaker, who was also named Apollyon, caught her and Mr Weasley out of their dorms after curfew.

Harriet now remembered Mrs Weasley recounting that tale from the year before. It certainly did a lot to tamp down any romantic thoughts Harriet might have been having were it not for the Malfoy incident. She now had a suspicion that Mrs Weasley might have decided upon that name for that very reason. She was definitely certain it had not been Mr Weasley's idea.

Harriet's mood was starting to dramatically improve. Finn was enjoying the acoustics of the Hogwarts corridors, singing boisterously in them, letting his voice carry up and down the halls. He looked deeply impressed when Dora actually joined in. They started walking ahead of the group a bit, singing merrily.

Ronnie hooked an arm in Harriet's, grinning.

"We're lucky girls," she said wistfully.

Harriet couldn't help but grin and giggle, too.

"Mine's got the nicer arse, though," Ronnie said.

" _Ronnie!"_

Ronnie sniggered.

"Hard disagree," Rosie mused studying Finn, her eyes twinkling with teasing mischief.

" _Rosie!"_

They were heading to Gryffindor Tower. Harriet was grinning so much her face was starting to hurt. Sure, it had stunk that Gryffindor lost the match, and what happened with Malfoy had been awkward, and she would have preferred Daddy and Mum be with them, but otherwise she was having a great time. It was a remarkably normal feeling, walking the hall with her friends, talking and laughing.

She should have known it would be too good to last.

They were almost to Gryffindor Tower when it happened. Around a corner stepped Fern. She was staring at Finn. Everyone froze.

Fern kept staring at Finn. Harriet saw the tears starting to flow in her eyes. She knew. Fern knew. It wasn't nearly a good enough disguise to have fooled her.

Fern took a step forward.

"You're safe…" She whispered.

"Fern…" Hermione said, warily.

"Oh," Finn said.

Harriet moved up beside Finn. His head tilted a little.

"You're Fern…?"

Fern sniffed and wiped her eyes. To Harriet's amazement, Fern smiled.

"Yeah, I'm Fern…"

Harriet had to know. She reached out with her mind. She visualised ethereal arms extending from her mind to Fern's. She had to see into Fern's mind and what she was thinking at that moment.

Fern was in turmoil. Her mind was fighting with itself. Harriet could sense the part still under the effects of Umbridge's love potions. It was raging. It was demanding to go to Umbridge at once.

At the same time, another part of Fern's consciousness was fighting it. All the while, the rest of Fern's mind was cowering. The part of Fern's mind just freed from the potion by Professor Snape's treatment was just shut down completely. It put Harriet in mind of two parents in the middle of a fight while their helpless child hid from the noise.

Fern hurried forward. Finn took a step back, but Fern caught him tight around the neck. She broke down at once, sobbing into his neck.

"Why are you here?!" Fern wailed. "I've missed you so much! Umbridge is going to find you, you have to get out of here!"

It was like multiple minds were taking control of Fern's mouth in turn. Her thoughts were completely disjointed.

"I have to go to her at once! She'll hurt you if you don't! Fuck her! No!"

Fern dropped to her knees on the floor. She grabbed and tugged at her hair. She emitted a bestial, guttural noise somewhere between a scream and a roar. No one moved. Everyone was too stunned by the bizarre spectacle unfolding before them to react.

" _Stupefy!"_

A jet of red sparks hit the small of Fern's back and she crumpled to the floor. Everyone turned.

Hermione's wand was drawn and aimed at Fern's fallen form. Hermione was trembling. Tears poured from her eyes. Her lip was quivering. She was radiating pain.

Kieran grunted moving forward, getting down beside Fern and rolling her over onto her back, checking her pulse then holding her hand.

"Oh, Mione," Marcus said and gently hugged Hermione around the shoulders.

Hermione turned and flung her arms around Marcus' neck. The pair held each other as Hermione bawled.

"We gotta get her out of sight," Dora said quickly, looking around. "There."

Mr and Mrs Weasley were both spluttering a bit, totally taken aback at the insanity that had just transpired. Finn and Scott moved up with Kieran. The three boys lifted Fern as gently as they could and carried her into an unused classroom beside them.

"What on earth just happened?" Mr Weasley asked as they got into the room.

"She's been being drugged by that _hag_ , Umbridge," Hermione sobbed. "She was going mad… the part… her mind…"

Marcus hugged Hermione tighter.

"Professor Snape's been helping to ween her off of the potion," Harriet explained.

They had laid Fern down on the bare teacher's desk. Kieran was sitting beside her in a pulled-up chair, holding Fern's hand and rocking a little in his own anxiety.

Finn was shrinking back a little. There was guilt on his face and in his mind.

"Shouldn't have come…" Finn muttered. "Risked… sorry…"

Harriet moved to him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"It's not your fault…" she whispered, soothing.

Finn started to relax, but Harriet could still feel his guilt tearing at him. Everyone was upset and afraid. Harriet clenched her eyes shut. It was starting to tear her down as well. She couldn't keep out so many pained minds at once.

The door swung open.

"Is something wrong…?"

Harriet blinked. That was the last voice she expected. Everyone turned around to see Professor 'Namander' standing in the doorway, looking on the scene with confusion and concern.

He took a few pained steps into the room, wincing and straightening his leg.

"I heard a commotion… probably hurried a bit more than my body was ready for…"

Scott glanced around the room and just shut the door behind Professor Namander. Harriet sighed and launched into telling Professor Namander what had happened. He was okay to tell. He was in the Order, wasn't he?

Professor Namander turned a sad, caring face on Fern. It was the same look he'd given her that awful night last summer.

"I… have something that will help…" Professor Namander said and turned to Scott, holding out a key to him. "Mr McIntyre… please go to my office. In my desk, top drawer on the right, is a vial. Label says: 'Swooping Evil'. Please bring it to me."

"Yes, Professor," Scott said, taking Professor Namander's key as though it was a priceless treasure, and hurried from the room.

"Swooping Evil…?" Kieran asked.

"Not the friendliest of names," Professor Namander chuckled awkwardly. "But… it should help."

The room fell silent except for Hermione's continued sobs. No one knew what to do or say. Harriet looked up at Finn. She wished she could take away his guilt.

The door opened and Scott poked his head back in.

"It's me," he said, turning and closing the door again. "Is this it, Professor?"

He held a small vial out to Professor Namander. The elderly man smiled gently and took it.

"That's exactly the one," Professor Namander replied. "Thank you."

"What does it do?" Kieran asked.

"It's diluted Swooping Evil venom," Professor Namander explained. "It has powerful memory erasing qualities."

Finn's body went rigid.

"The Swooping Evil is encephalophagus… means it eats brain matter. Not the… most pleasant of diets… but its venom affects memory. It also acts as a defence mechanism… doing double-duty as a venom and a poison… when the Swooping Evil sleeps, it curls into a little cocoon of sorts. If something comes along and bites it, the venom wipes the attacker's memory and it forgets what it was doing and wanders off."

Professor Namander uncorked the little vial.

"So, you're wiping her memory…?" Finn asked.

Harriet didn't need her Legilimency to detect Finn's growing sense of panic, anger, and disgust. Despite that, she felt her own stomach float and relief fill her. Fern would forget the whole thing. Finn wouldn't be in any more danger.

Professor Namander blinked at him a couple times, before adjusting his false beard.

"F-Finn, here, was… he was at Rathlin…" Harriet said giving Professor Namander a significant look.

Professor Namander's old eyes narrowed. Harriet could tell he remembered the name.

"The one… from that jar?"

Harriet nodded. "So… you're just going to…?"

Professor Namander held up a calming hand. "Just a drop will be needed to clear the last few minutes prior to her being stunned."

"This is wrong…" Finn declared.

"It's just so she'll forget the last few minutes…" Professor Namander said, trying to sound reassuring. "She'll wake relaxed and not have to worry about what happened—"

"It's wrong!" Finn said louder. "You're not wiping her memories 'cause I was daft and talked the Weasleys into bringing me here!"

"Finn, sweetie," Mrs Weasley soothed.

"Finn…" Harriet whispered.

Finn turned his eyes down to Harriet's. She looked back into them, putting her hands on his cheeks. His pain and anger burned her mind as she touched him.

"You can't agree with this?!" He asked, betrayal in his eyes. "You can't…" he said, his emotions welling up. "Not because of me…"

Professor Namander sighed and pocketed the vial. "He's right…"

Harriet hugged Finn tight.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

Finn hugged her back, but Harriet could tell he was hurt and worried. She clenched her eyes shut. She should have spoken up against modifying Fern's memory. Finn was right. Fern had already suffered Umbridge tormenting her mind. This wasn't going to help. But what were they going to do?

What were they going to do…?

* * *

Professor McGonagall had an answer. They were back in her office. Fern had been awoken and was sitting in one of the comfy arm chairs, wrapped in a blanket. Madame Pomfrey was inspecting her.

"I have sent a message to Madam Irene," Professor McGonagall explained. "She will take Fern into her care."

Fern said nothing. She didn't twitch. If Harriet wasn't able to feel the torment in her mind, she might have mistaken Fern for a mannequin.

Finn was standing with the Weasleys. He was staring at the floor. For once, Harriet was completely unable to read his mind. Not that she was trying. On the contrary, she was trying not to with all her might.

All Harriet could feel was shame. How could she have agreed so quickly? Sure, she was anxious to save Finn, but how could she have so quickly ignored how that would make Finn feel? After all Finn had been through?

"Isn't Fern required to attend Hogwarts?" Hermione asked **in** a tiny voice.

"The laws enforcing students to attend Hogwarts only truly extend to the parents **which** force them to send their children to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall explained. "Fern's mother has had her legal custody of Fern taken away, and so has no legal say in what happens with Fern's life, and on top of that she is a Muggle, and thus not subject to magical law. Meanwhile, Fern's father's whereabouts are still unknown."

Fern's head hung lower.

"Legally… Fern is in the custody of the Ministry," Professor McGonagall said. "But the Ministry's jurisdiction clearly does not extend outside the borders. As such, the MACUSA has offered Fern asylum."

Harriet looked up. "Does that mean…?"

Fern finally lifted her head. "I'm going to America…?"

"Yes, my dear," Professor McGonagall said with the same kindness she'd once given Harriet after the night of the troll.

Fern lowered her head again.

"Madam Irene still lives in America, where she is engaged in rebuilding her school," Professor McGonagall explained. "Fern, you will learn from her tutelage, and Madam Irene believes you will be valuable in assisting her with rebuilding the school and talking about governmental oppression."

Fern's head remained lowered, but she glanced at Professor McGonagall.

"You will be a symbol of hope, Fern," Professor McGonagall pressed.

Fern's eyes returned to the floor, but Harriet felt the weight off Fern's mind begin to lift. Harriet studied Professor McGonagall. She hadn't approved of many measures Professor McGonagall had taken this year, but this was good. This was right.

"As for you, Mister Negus…" Professor McGonagall said, turning her attention on him. "I understand you appreciate the gravity of what transpired today…?"

Finn looked across at Professor McGonagall.

"I appreciate that about a half year past… I had my memory wiped. Hundreds of kids had their memories wiped. And without batting an eye, you lot were willing to do the exactly same thing to Fern when she's already been through enough…"

"Mister Negus… to compare what happened to you and your schoolmates to how Professor Namander attempted to help Fern—"

Finn's eyes narrowed. "Forgive me if I, who lost my entire life before this, don't really see a difference…"

The room fell silent. Professor McGonagall was studying Finn shrewdly. Harriet was watching Finn. It was Finn as she'd never seen him before. Not in person.

This was the Finn who would take punches for his brother, and dish them back out.

Harriet wasn't sure why, but at that moment she looked back to Fern. She was going to live with Madam Irene.

Madam Irene.

" _You have it in your power to be truly great, and to make this world a better place."_

Harriet let Madam Irene's words wash back over her mind.

" _You don't have to sacrifice to do this. You don't have to abandon anything that makes you: you."_

"Finn's right."

Every eye turned to Harriet. Even the portraits on the walls were motionless.

"Us doing that to Fern, even just a couple minutes… that doesn't make us any better than Fudge and his Ministry…"

"In that case, you give the enemy weapons that you are unable to counter."

The voice had come from the wall. It was a snide, sneering voice.

"That will do, Phineas," Professor McGonagall said, warningly.

Harriet followed Professor McGonagall's gaze to one of the portraits. The figure inside had greying black hair with a high widow's peak. His face was clever and shrewd, with a goatee grown out into a pointed little beard. Somehow, he looked vaguely familiar to Harriet.

"And why should I silence myself in the face of childish impertinence?" the portrait asked.

"I'm not being impertinent!" Harriet declared, only too aware of the impertinent nature of that statement.

The portrait named Phineas merely raised his eyebrows higher, almost victoriously.

"I don't have to give up who I am to win!"

"No, you don't."

Harriet felt Daddy and Mum's hands on her shoulders. Harriet looked up at them. Both were beaming down at her with pride.

Finn was finally looking at Harriet again. The hardness was gone from his face.

Harriet still felt some shame. She tightened her lips.

"I… I…"

"Miss Potter and Mister Negus are both correct."

It was Professor Namander again. He'd been sitting so silently in a far corner that Harriet had quite forgotten he was there. He looked ancient, though Harriet knew he was younger than Dumbledore had been. The years had not been so kind to him. Harriet felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the elderly man.

"Once there was an incident in New York," Professor Namander said, not rising from his chair or looking around at anyone. "I… using a thunderbird… wiped the memories of the entire populace of New York City. Just a few days' worth, you understand…"

Professor Namander trailed off. No one spoke, waiting for his next words.

"It… at the time… I thought it was saving wizard and muggle kinds from worse fates… but now in my old age… I fear I merely prolonged the inevitable and have built the dam up to where it is going to burst…"

Professor Namander shifted, rubbing his aged forehead. He finally tugged off the false beard and tossed it aside.

"I took away the free-will of over six-million people that day. My intentions were good… but even in the best of times… the best of intentions can fail miserably. The truth is, even if we claim we hide in the shadows, we already extend a far too powerful hand over Muggles… we manipulate their government leaders to keep us 'safe' and keep ourselves secret… we're trying to hold back a flood that will come someday… and one day… the Muggles will wake up to this… and they will be angry."

Professor Namander sighed sadly. "And the war Grindelwald always wanted will finally happen."

Professor Namander turned and his aged eyes found Harriet's.

"I think that will be your job, before this is all over, Miss Potter… you will bring the two people's together. And to do that… you need to always hold onto that purity of spirit to do what is right, even if it goes against what both your head and your heart are telling you."

Harriet's stomach tightened.

"But… I didn't today… I let my fear for Finn…"

Harriet hung her head a little.

"Everyone's afraid, Miss Potter," Professor Namander said. "Everyone makes mistakes. That's learning. That's why you're in school. What defines you is how you move on from your mistake. I too quickly jumped to the same mistake, and I'm far older than you."

"Well said…" Finn agreed, conceding.

"In the heat of moments we can make the worst of decisions even with the best of intentions," Professor Namander continued. "It's the story of everyone's lives. Miss Mantovani… I am sorry I jumped too quickly to one in your case. I wish you well and the best of health in your new journey abroad…"

"Thank you, Professor…" Fern managed to whisper.

The room fell quiet. Harriet glanced at Finn once more. He returned it. Their eyes locked and Harriet's tense muscles relaxed, her mind stopped racing. They understood once another once again.

A few minutes later, Captain Kane arrived with some people Harriet did not recognise, but assumed they were there . They were there to take Fern to America. Hermione started crying. Harriet knew she felt like she was losing Fern all over again.

Fern hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'll be back…" Fern said gently. "This can't go on forever…"

"If you'd like you can accompany us to the departure point," Captain Kane offered to Hermione.

Hermione wiped her eyes. Marcus put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, giving her an encouraging squeeze. Hermione put her hand on his and nodded, rising from her seat with Fern. They began guiding Fern from the room. She stopped in the doorway.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She looked back at Harriet. "For everything…"

Harriet shook her head. "No one should be put through what you've been through…"

A kindly looking witch with the ICW put her hand on Fern's shoulder. "We must be off quickly, dear, the Portkey is waiting."

Hermione put her arm around Fern's waist. Fern's arm trembled, but slowly, she put hers around Hermione's as well. The pair were ushered from the office, the door closing behind them.

Harriet wasn't sure when she would ever see Fern again. She supposed all she could do was be happy that Fern was going to be away from all this awfulness and get the help she needed. If anyone could turn Fern's life around, Harriet supposed, it was Madam Irene.

"We should probably get Finn home," Mr Weasley said, pushing a hand through his receding hair.

He sounded as though he was waiting for Professor McGonagall to start telling him off.

Finn stood from where he'd been slouching against the wall and crossed over to Harriet. Harriet bit her lip as Finn took her hands.

"Sorry…" he said softly.

"Me too," Harriet replied.

"…see you next weekend…?"

Harriet looked to Daddy and Mum. They both smiled kindly.

"Yes," Harriet said.

"Yes…" Professor McGonagall said. "And I must impress on all of you to not take this sort of a risk again…"

* * *

Harriet's mood had not improved much by dinner. She was glad she would get to go see Finn the following weekend and get away from Hogwarts, but the day had been so draining. They were still in the Great Hall.

Harriet couldn't bring herself to have an appetite, despite how hard she'd worked that morning and not had lunch. None of her friends had much of an appetite. Kieran and Hermione looked particularly miserable. Harriet could tell neither thought they were ever going to see Fern again. Harriet wondered if she ever would, either.

Harriet's guilt was beginning to grow. She pushed her plate away completely and started to get up. The reality of everything that had happened that day was starting to settle in.

No one said anything as Harriet started walking away. Of course Kieran and Hermione wouldn't want to talk to her. They must be hating her.

Poor Finn. He must be hating himself, too. He'd just come to surprise her. In the end, she pretty much endorsed wiping Fern's memory right in front of him. She hadn't even given it a second thought until Finn spoke up.

Harriet ran her hands through her hair. Why the hell couldn't anything go right for her? Ever?

Harriet heard the footsteps first. She looked over her shoulder and saw an older woman walking towards her. Harriet felt the woman was familiar but couldn't place her right away. There was recognition in the woman's face, and her expression was kind. Harriet couldn't feel her mind, yet she didn't feel threatened by the woman at all. If anything, her presence was a comforting one.

"Hello, Miss Potter," the woman said gently as she reached Harriet.

Harriet tilted her head at the woman's American accent.

"Hello…?"

The woman smiled wider. "I doubt you remember me… we only met once, but I'm Tina Scamander."

Recognition chimed in Harriet's mind. She felt conflicted at the horrible memory of that night back in Little Whinging, and comfort at the face of the nice lady who'd spoken so kindly and calmed her in the aftermath. Harriet also recognised some of Queenie's features, now that she recognised her Legilimency tutor's sister.

"Oh, I remember…"

Tina had the same gentle, understanding look on her face that she had that night. It was starting to make Harriet emotional again. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to cry.

"Newt wrote me… said you had a hard day and might need someone to talk to. Let's have a seat," Tina offered, gesturing to a bench.

Harriet could only nod. Tina sat. She did not insist Harriet join her, letting Harriet take it at her own speed. Harriet hesitated, but finally walked over and sat beside the tall older woman.

"Boy trouble, huh?" Tina asked, her smile full of empathy.

Harriet hung her head.

"It'll work out, dear."

 _How does she know?_

"I remember the first time I met Newt…" Tina said wistfully. "I arrested him."

Harriet snorted so hard she almost choked. "What?"

"Yeah," Tina smiled, and Harriet got the impression, that for a moment, she wasn't sitting on a bench in a Hogwarts corridor anymore. "He accidentally let a Niffler escape in a bank."

Harriet gaped. "Those little furry things that go mental over gold?"

"The same," Tina chuckled.

"I bet that was a nightmare…"

"Oh yeah, Newt ended up chasing it into the vault area. Head of the bank set off the alarm. Newt petrified him. Police swarmed the place."

Tina sighed and smiled, staring off into space, before she gave Harriet a kind look.

"You want to talk about it? Get it off your chest?"

That was all the prompting Harriet needed. Harriet poured everything out. It had been so long since she'd had a session with Sebastian, and there was so much on her mind, she couldn't help but fill in Tina on everything that had happened and gone through her mind, along with everything currently on her mind.

"Oh honey," Tina soothed gently. "No wonder you're all tied up in knots…"

Harriet's eye twitched as that statement meant something far different to her.

"I know it ain't what you're gonna want to hear, but love, sweetie, is one of the hardest things you can do."

 _No, definitely not what I want to hear…_

"Lots of people never really get what love means. What love's really all about. Most folk see love as a destination. But love's a journey, sweetie. Especially romantic love. For everything you got in common with someone, you got something different from them. That's what Newt and I had to learn. It's what Queenie and Jacob had to learn."

Tina kept looking off into the distance. Harriet could tell she was recalling painful memories.

"Love wasn't easy for Newt and Me, or Queenie and Jacob. We met right in the middle of Grindelwald's campaign of terror. It was a war that tore the whole world apart."

 _Sounds familiar…_

"Queenie was vulnerable… perhaps the most vulnerable. I think Legilimens like you are most drawn to Muggles. I think it's because of their open minds. It's easier to find the ones you can really trust. Not like other witches and wizards…"

Tina sighed. Harriet narrowed her eyes. Where was Tina going with this?

"My sister… she fell head over heels for Jacob. No idea what she saw in him at first… but Jacob was loyal… he was kind, and he was brave. He was so very brave. He was in the Great War. The First World War, the Muggles called it, after the second one. He faced magic without a second thought after learning what it was. He never questioned anything if it would help his friends."

Tina lowered her own eyes. "But it still wasn't that easy. It was illegal for magical and Muggle people to marry in America in those days. Jacob didn't want to marry because he was trying to protect Queenie. He was so worried about her safety he didn't stop to think about what he was really doing to her."

Harriet glanced up at Tina. That sounded familiar.

"And Queenie was so wrapped up in her own feelings, she never stopped to try and think about why Jacob felt the way he did."

Harriet became quite interested in her feet again.

"It happens to all couples, honey," Tina said. "It's just part of life and part of love. More of than not, the people who're meant to be pull through. Things weren't always so great for Newt and I… even after the whole 'arresting him the first time we met' thing."

Harriet tilted her head.

"A short time after that… I was reinstated as an Auror. Newt… wasn't very happy about that. At the same time… a newspaper article came out that Newt had got back together with his old flame, Leta Lestrange…"

Tina scoffed and shook her head. "It wasn't my proudest moment… I was already hurt from Newt's opinion on Aurors I didn't bother to verify that it really was him. In the end… it turned out to be his brother Theseus who was with Leta…"

Tina fell silent.

"The point is, Harriet," Tina finally continued. "Don't judge anything about your future based on today. This Finn sounds like a special guy."

Harriet wiped her eyes. "He is…"

"And you're a darn special young woman," Tina said. "Don't let the little mistakes get to you and drive you off your path. Even if you two are meant to be, you'll have disagreements again in the future. They're never the end, unless you let them be."

Tina trailed off, looking away, then gave a short laugh.

"Within reason… I mean if you find out he's cheating on you, or secretly drowns puppies or something, that's _obviously_ a deal-breaker."

Harriet snorted with dark humour. The pair chuckled, falling quiet again. After a moment, Harriet couldn't help but give an exasperated snort.

"How come every adult in the world wants to give me advice this year…?"

"Because every adult was once in your shoes and wants you to learn from their mistakes rather than letting you go through the pain of making them yourself," Tina explained. "Which I suppose in itself can be counter-productive… we learn best when we make mistakes ourselves."

Harriet pondered that. Grudgingly, she had to admit it made sense. It made a lot of sense. Though if she was honest, she supposed that maybe learning from other people's mistakes was the better way to go.

"Thanks…" Harriet said. She meant it, but her exhaustion was starting to win her over.

"You're very welcome, dear," Tina said. "I see why Queenie likes you so."

"I like her, too…"

Tina smiled looking around the hallway. "You know, I've never really been in here before. So different from Ilvermorny."

"What was Ilvermorny like?"

Tina turned her kind eyes on Harriet.

"How about this? Give me a tour of Hogwarts, and I'll tell you all about Ilvermorny?"

"Okay," Harriet said, and at long last smiled.

They rose, Harriet offering an arm to Tina to help her to her feet and headed back towards the entrance hall. Harriet was explaining about the suits of armour when they heard raised voices.

"What on earth?" Tina pondered.

They reached the top of the stairs and looked down into the entrance hall. Harriet's throat tightened. It was Mr Malfoy. He was down in the middle of the entrance hall, looming over the hunched figure of Draco.

"Is this how your mother and I _raised_ you…?" Mr Malfoy said.

The students gathered around them were so silent that Harriet could hear Mr Malfoy's voice carrying all the way up to them on the top landing. Mr Malfoy was furious. He had to be to be having this fight in the middle of a crowd of gathered students.

Even from here, Harriet could see Draco's hands were curled into fists, though his shoulders were slouched and his head low. She couldn't hear Draco, but his father spoke as if Draco had replied.

"Your mother… in her… _poor_ health… and here you are… acting _romantically_ with… one of… _them._ "

Harriet leaned on the railing as she watched the scene.

" _Mister Malfoy!"_

It was the stern voice of Professor McGonagall joining the fray as she swept out of the Great Hall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This does not concern you, McGonagall," Mr Malfoy said. "This is a discussion between father and son."

"You are standing in my school, Mr Malfoy; addressing one of my students, Mr Malfoy; in a raised, threatening voice, in front of a myriad of staff and student witnesses, Mr Malfoy. And when you are standing within my school, you will address me as Professor McGonagall, or Headmistress."

Mr Malfoy went a shade of puce that Harriet always associated with Uncle Vernon at his most dangerous. However, Draco finally spoke clearly enough for Harriet to hear.

"Kenley…"

The school went silent again. Draco's shoulders were raising, as was his head.

"You don't care about me…" Draco said. "You've never cared about me… Kenley's the only one who ever has…"

"What nonsense…"

"It's not nonsense!" Draco declared. "All my life… I've never been good enough for you… no matter _what_ I did… you've never cared what I want… you still don't! You never will!"

Mr Malfoy was motionless.

"You constantly pushing me to hit on Potter, to make her fall in love with me! Like that's even how it works!"

Even though the only person who knew Harriet was there, Harriet felt a strong temptation to slowly duck down behind the railing, out of sight.

"I even took a _Bludger_ for Potter! It broke my arm then that gormless gonk Lockhart vanished my bones! I had to spend a whole night getting them regrown! Everyone thought I was just being a twat, but Kenley knew! Kenley saw what I did! She told me how brave I was taking that Bludger so it wouldn't hit Potter when she didn't see it coming! She was the only person who'd ever looked at me and saw something… _More!"_

Draco paused finally having to take a breath.

"I didn't realise it at first… but I… the more she and I were together… the more I knew _she_ was the person I wanted to be with! But I couldn't tell her that! I had to keep pretending because of you and _mother_ and your twisted friends! And now even if she _doesn't_ want me, I can never go back to being like you and—"

Draco shirked back as Mr Malfoy's hand flew up, ready to come down across Draco's cheek. It didn't happen. Instead, there was a flash of light and Mr Malfoy was flung backwards, into the heavy entrance doors. Harriet was reminded of the night of the Chamber of Secrets, when Dobby had blasted Mr Malfoy with a spell to save Harriet from him.

It wasn't Dobby this time. Harriet had been too caught up in the spectacle to notice that Tina had moved down the stairs. She now stood at the edge of the circle of students, her wand pointed at Mr Malfoy's prostrate form.

She looked completely transformed. She was no longer the ninety-year old woman with the kind smile. Her back was straight and her arms wide in perfect spellcasting form. Power radiated from her. Harriet's jaw hung open, awestruck and admiring.

Professor McGonagall was watching Tina with an unreadable expression. She turned her imperious eyes to Mr Malfoy.

"Thank you, Mrs Scamander. I believe that is your invitation to leave, Mr Malfoy."

Mr Malfoy wasn't looking at either woman. His face was fixed on Draco. His face was as unreadable as Professor McGonagall's. Harriet couldn't tell if it was despair, betrayal, or self-loathing. Perhaps it was all three at once.

Mr Malfoy got to his feet. He shook out his travelling cloak, brushed back his hair, took one last, long, fathomless look at Draco, and swept into the chill evening.

Draco took a step backwards. He was shaking a little. Tina and Professor McGonagall were walking up behind him, but another figure stepped out from the crowd as well.

"Draco…" Kenley said softly "you really meant all that…"

Draco didn't say anything, as Harriet noted he often didn't when he didn't want to admit the truth, but couldn't deny it, either. He cast his eyes upon the floor.

"Let's get you some tea, Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said gently. "Miss Tyler, you are perfectly free to join us. It seems… you and Mr Malfoy here have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, Professor…" Kenley said.

The quartet of Professor McGonagall, Draco, Kenley, and Tina began ascending the staircase towards Harriet. She just watched them come. The only one to acknowledge her was Tina, who gave her a sad smile as she walked with Kenley.

Draco looked hollow. His face was blank, and his head still lowered. Harriet couldn't begin to imagine what he was feeling. Draco's eyes were not walled over. He was not using his Occlumency, yet at long last, Harriet felt she was able to draw back her Legilimency. No one had any right to be looking into Draco's mind at that moment.

* * *

It was a very subdued environment in the Gryffindor common room that night. Despite Kieran's triumph as a keeper in his first outing for Gryffindor, only allowing one goal in exchange for seven on the Slytherins, and his new moniker of O'Brien the Lion which had stuck like glue, he looked utterly defeated.

Erica had called off the team meeting in the wake of all that had happened.

"We have tomorrow," she informed the team. "No sense dragging out anything else today."

It was now almost ten o'clock. Hermione was sitting over in the window. Harriet knew she was writing a letter to Fern.

Harriet still couldn't get over her guilt at costing Hermione more time with Fern. Even if the most rational part of her mind told her it wasn't truly her fault, she couldn't help it. Everything was getting bullocksed up, as Daddy had put it.

Kieran grunted, his brace squeaking as he got to his feet.

"Think I'll turn in…" he said to no one in particular.

Hermione looked up from her quill and parchment. "Try and sleep well…" she said softly.

"Thanks…" Kieran said, still looking at the floor.

Hermione gave him her best attempt at a smile and brushed back her curls, looking out the window at the grounds.

At that moment, Hermione let out a sudden gasp that made Harriet almost jump out of her skin and Crookshanks, who'd been curled up in Harriet's lap, yowled in surprise and leapt onto the floor.

"The blazes?" Ronnie spluttered, clutching her chest.

"Hagrid!" Hermione declared, standing and pointing out the window into the grounds with a shaking hand. "It's Hagrid! He's back!"

Harriet, Marcus, Ronnie, and even Kieran, stampeded to the window. Sure enough, after months, there was the happy sight of a light in the window of Hagrid's hut, and an unmistakable, oversized shadow standing in the grounds while a happy canine bounded around it.

* * *

It took them longer than usual to get out into the grounds. There were too many of them to fit under Harriet's cloak in one go, and so it took several trips. They also had to make trips over to Ravenclaw tower then down to the Slytherin common room in order to fetch Scott and Dora. Kieran also had to discard his brace in exchange for his old walking stick, as the brace squeaked far too much.

As a result, it was nearly midnight by the time they started sneaking across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Harriet was in the lead; her excitement wouldn't let her be anything but the first to Hagrid's cabin. Dora was trailing behind, taking care to cover their tracks in the mud and bits of snow.

Harriet was trembling with happiness when she finally rose her hand to knock on the door. Dora quickly put a hand on Harriet's shoulder and tugged her back. Harriet heard it too a moment later. Hagrid was not alone in his hut.

Harriet's blood went ice cold as they hurried out of sight around the side of Hagrid's cabin. Not a moment too soon, as at that moment the door swung open and Dolores Umbridge stomped out onto the step.

"You're inspectin' us?" Harriet heard Hagrid ask.

"Oh, yes," she heard Umbridge's venomous words. "The Ministry is determined to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Goodnight."

Umbridge shut the door with a hard snap and began waddling her way back to Ursula House. Harriet was tempted to hex her, but her senses won out. Instead, she crept back in front of Hagrid's hut once Umbridge was fully out of sight and knocked on the front door.

Hagrid's expression was wary as he opened the door. Harriet knew he expected it to be Umbridge returning, but didn't care as she charged into the open door and threw her arms around Hagrid's oversized waist as best she could.

"You're back!" she declared, tears of joy already forming in her eyes.

Hagrid recovered quickly enough, and Harriet felt his giant hands rest gently on her back in the best form of a hug Hagrid could do on those so much smaller than him.

"Shoulda known you'd all be down," he said kindly. "Haven't been home a minute."

Everyone else pressed in, hugging Hagrid as well. Fang whined with puppy-like happiness as he bounded around them all, his long tail knocking most everything off every flat surface in the vicinity, sticking his big nose in everyone's necks and under their arms, trying to get hugs and pets, which he got in spades.

"Oh, Hagrid, we're so—Oh, Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed in fright.

Harriet looked up and gasped involuntarily as well. Hagrid looked simply dreadful. His hair was matted with congealed blood. His left eye was almost completely shut under a massive purple swelling of a bruise. He was covered in cuts and bruises on almost all of his visible skin. He clutched his side and winced as he moved. Harriet was sure that was a sign of broken ribs.

"What happened?" she asked, fear and worry rising in her mind.

"It's nuthin'," Hagrid said at once. "Nuthin' to worry yerselves 'bout. Want a cuppa?"

"Come off it!" Ronnie said. "You're in a right state!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," Hagrid pressed, but his face, despite the damage, was positively beaming as he looked them all over. "Blimey, it's good to see yeh all again. Have good summers?"

"Who attacked you?" Kieran asked.

"Fer the las' time, it's nuthin'," Hagrid said firmly, finally starting to sound annoyed.

"Would you say that if it was one of _us_ who turned up looking like that?" Dora asked, her hands on her hips.

"You should go and see Madame Pomfrey at least," Hermione said trying to sound kinder. "Some of those cuts look rather nasty…"

"I'm dealin' with it, a'right?"

Hagrid crossed the cabin in one step, plopping down in his massive chair by his dinner table. He tugged a dinner cloth off the table, revealing a bloody, green steak about the size of a car tyre.

"That dragon?" Ronnie asked, interested.

"Yep."

Hagrid moaned as he slapped the massive steak over his swollen eye, green blood pouring down his cheek into his beard. Fang whimpered and wagged his **tail** watching the steak, clearly hoping for a bite.

"Hagrid, that's poisonous!" Hermione gasped.

"Right, helps with the stingin'," Hagrid explained. "Not m'first rodeo."

Everyone gave each other 'that's fair' looks.

"So, how were the giants?" Scott asked, shrewdly.

Hagrid spluttered and dropped the steak.

"Giants?! Who told yeh? How'd you know?!"

Harriet grimaced. "Well… we all kind of guessed…"

Hagrid rolled his beetle-black eyes. The kettle began to whistle, and Hagrid threw the steak back down on the table, hobbling up to fetch it off the fire.

"Never knew kids like you lot fer knowing mor'n'you'oughta," Hagrid muttered, pouring boiling water into his bucket shaped mugs. "An' I'm no' complimentin' ya, neither! Nosy, some'd'call it. Interferin'."

Hagrid's tone was stern, but his beard and moustache were twitching.

"So, I'm guessing you found the giants?" Marcus said, taking in Hagrid's appearance.

"Yep," Hagrid said, taking his seat again, slapping the steak back over his eye.

"They're not all tha' difficult to find," Hagrid continued. "Pretty big an' all."

"Where are they?" Ronnie asked, her voice full of interest.

"Mountains," Hagrid said enigmatically.

"Come on, Hagrid," Ronnie pressed. "Tell us all about it and we'll fill you in on everything that went on with us. Like Harriet getting saved by Solomon Kinney."

Harriet grimaced. That wasn't the way she wanted to remember that incident.

Hagrid spluttered, almost dropping his mug, and actually dropping his steak which splatted on the floor.

"What?!"

"You mean… you hadn't heard…?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno about nothing that's happened since I left," Hagrid said, fishing around for the steak blindly under the table. "Couldn' have owls followin' me 'round, could I? Solomon ruddy Kinney? Savin' yer life? Yeh're not serious."

"More or less…" Harriet admitted. "My… my cousin's friends attacked me…"

Harriet launched into the story. She could tell Hagrid wasn't going to budge until he heard the whole tale, and she wanted to just get it out of the way. Hagrid stared, transfixed. He'd completely forgotten about the steak, which Fang was grunting and tugging at on the floor. Apparently, it was too tough for even him to tear apart and eat.

"So, are you going to tell us about your summer then?" Harriet said, changing the subject back to giants.

Hagrid sighed and finally ducked under the table as best he could, yanking the steak out of Fang's maw. Hermione grimaced.

"Oh Hagrid, don't, it's not hyg—"

With another loud splat, the steak slapped over Hagrid's eye and he relaxed again.

"Alright… yeah, Madame Maxime and I went to look fer the giants… We set off right after term ended."

Hagrid smiled reminiscently.

"Y'know… she's a right noble, high-born woman and she didn't think nuthin' of roughin' it out in the wild. Never complained once. Anyway, Dumbledore told us where they was. Not that they're difficult ter find. Folk know where they are, just not bothered to go botherin' them. Like keepin' them well enough away. Took us about a month ter get there."

"A month?!" Ronnie exclaimed. "Why didn't you just apparate or use a Portkey?"

"Cuz we're bein' watched," Hagrid said, giving Ronnie an almost pitying look. "Same with ever'one close ter Dumbledore. Was a smart move, 'im leavin' though. Lot of the suspicion died down. In fact… we'da expected them trying ter' interfere more."

"That'll be because of Rathlin," Dora growled.

"Wha? Wha'bout Rathlin?"

Harriet and the rest launched into the sad tale. Hagrid was just as mortified.

"The Ministry attacked bleedin' kids? An' that hag what was standin' in here was behind it?! Iff'n I'da known—"

"Shh!" Harriet soothed, putting a hand on Hagrid's arm. "We're handling it."

They pressed **H** agrid harder and at last he moved on with the rest of his tale.

"Well, we made a show of vacationin' around Dee-John—"

"Oh, Dijon! That's where my cousin lives!" Hermione said brightly.

Ronnie raised an 'is that relevant right now?' eyebrow.

"That's where we managed ter give the berk trailin' us the slip. If the Ministry's in trouble with the In'ernational Confed'ration ah Wizards that'd explain how we got away so easily," Hagrid nodded. "Not wantin' ter get caught snoopin' around in other country's turf. Anyway, it was pretty smooth sailin' from there ter the Polish border, where we got in a scuffle with some mad trolls… then I got inter a disagreement with a vampire in Minsk… Yeh think I'm in a state now, shoulda seen me aft'that vampire 'ad his way with me. Don't go upsettin' a proper vampire, I don' mind tellin' ya. Size don't mean much when it comes to magic, and them vampires got loads of it."

"What did you disagree about?" Scott asked, his eyes bright with interest.

"Doesn' matter," Hagrid said. "We got to the proper mountains after that. We had ter lay off the magic again after that. We weren't bein' tailed no more, but cuz giants don't particularly like wizards much, and we didn't want them puttin' up their backs too quick like. Also, cuz we was warned that You-Know-Who'd be sure ter have folk of his own out lookin' fer the giants, too."

Hagrid took a long draught of his tea.

"Finally found 'em. Crested a ridge one night and there they were, spread out b'neath us. Fires burnin' all around and huge shadows. Like watchin' bits of the mountain movin' about."

"How big were they?" Marcus asked.

"Twenty ter twenty-five feet I'd say, av'rage. Seventy ter eighty in all," Hagrid said sadly.

"That few…" Hermione said sadly.

Hagrid nodded. "Yep… all tha's left… Was loads once. Musta once been near a hundred diff'rent tribes all 'round the world. But they been dyin' off fer ages. Not just wizards killin' 'em, neither. Mostly killed each other. Not meant ter live so bunched up. Our fault, o'course. Had to move together like that fer defence. S'pose the dwarves'll be right chuffed ter get their mountains back."

Everyone waited with bated breath for Hagrid to continue. Despite his earlier protestations, he now seemed quite content to divulge all the details of his adventures.

"We waited til mornin'. Didn't want ter go sneakin' up in the dark on 'em for our own safety. Wasn't till 'bout three in the mornin' they all fell asleep just where they sat. We couldn' sleep. Didn't want one findin' us by accident and couldn't get past the noise. The snorin' was unbelievable. Caused an avalanche near dawn. Once it got light, we fin'ly went down ter see 'em."

"You just walked up to them?" Scott asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Dumbledore left us notes on how best ter do it," Hagrid said. "Yeh give the Gurg gifts."

"The what?"

"The Gurg," Hagrid said. "Means 'chief'. Yeh approach the Gurg with your gifts held high over your head, makin' it clear they're fer 'im."

"How did you know who the Gurg was?" Kieran asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Not 'ard. E's the biggest and the strongest, but also the ugliest and the laziest. Just sat there on 'is sort of throne waitin' fer the others ter bring 'im food. Name was Karkas."

"Fittin'…"

Hagrid chuckled again.

"Didn't they try and kill you when they saw you?" Marcus asked.

"It was on some of their minds, no doubt," Hagrid admitted. "But we kept our eyes on the Gurg and held out our gifts like Dumbledore said. They all hung back and let us get on with it, layin' our gifts at the Gurg's feet."

"What'd you bring him?" Ronnie asked.

"A branch of Gubraithian Fire," Hagrid said.

Hermione, Marcus, Scott, and Dora all gasped softly.

"What?" Ronnie blinked.

"Everlasting fire," Hermione said shortly. "Professor Flitwick's mentioned it at least twice in class."

Harriet and Kieran both shrugged. Clearly that hadn't been enough for either of them to have remembered it any more than Ronnie.

"Anyway, we told 'im that it was a gift from Perfessor Dumbledore, who bewitched it fer him, which wasn't somethin' just any wizard can do."

"I'll say," Marcus, who had a strong proclivity for fire magic, muttered.

"What did Karkas say?" Dora asked, excited.

"Nuthin," Hagrid said. "Didn't speak English."

Ronnie snorted.

"So 'ee yelled fer a couple of his tribe 'oo did speak our lingo and they translated. 'Ee was tickled pink when he realised what it was. Giants are dead chuffed about magic, just don't like us usin' it on 'em. So we told 'im we'd be back to give 'im another gift the next day, and we'd talk with 'im on Perfessor Dumbledore's behalf then."

"Why'd you have to wait till the next day?"

"Dumbledore told us ter take it slow, and let 'em see we keep our promises. Tell 'em we'll come back with another present, and then when we do, it'll make a good impression. Show we're trustworthy. Also give 'em time ter test out the first gift and make sure it works."

Hagrid shivered. "B'sides, a giant like Karkas, overload 'em with information too quick and they'll kill yeh just ter simplify things. We then bowed out of the village nice and quiet like, and found ourselves a cave ter kip in overnight. Next mornin' we went back and Karkas was sittin' up already awaken and waitin' fer us."

"What was your gift that time?"

"A goblin-made, indestructible battle helmet. He was right tickled 'bout that. So, then we sat down and we talked. Karkas just listened mostly. There was plenty a'good signs. He'd heard a'Dumbledore, and that he'd tried ter stop the killing of the last giants in Britain. He was dead in'erested in hearin' more of what Dumbledore 'ad ter say. A lot'er the ones who spoke English were in'erested as well."

Hagrid sighed deeply.

"We promised ter come back the next mornin' with another gift… but that night, it all went wrong. Like I say… not meant ter live so grouped up like tha'. They half kill each other every other week. The men fight each other… the women fight each other… the remnants of old tribes fight each other…"

Harriet put a comforting hand on Hagrid's arm.

"That's without even the squabbles o'er the best sleepin' spots and food… yeh'd think with how few left there are, they'd lay off each other…"

Hagrid fell silent. Being half-giant, Harriet and the rest knew how sensitive the subject was to him, and so let him gather himself to continue.

"A fight broke out that night. Was 'orrible ter listen to. Worse ter see. Could see it all from the mouth o'our cave. Lasted fer hours. When it ended, the snow was all red, and Karkas' head lay at the bottom of their little lake…"

More silence fell over the little hut.

"Come mornin', there was a new Gurg, Golgomath. We 'adn't counted on a new Gurg so soon… but we had to keep tryin'. So we went down ter talk ter 'im instead, though we were sure 'ee wouldn't be as keen ter talk with us as Karkas 'ad been."

"You went to talk to him, even though he'd just ripped off another giant's head?" Ronnie gaped.

"'Course," Hagrid said. "Hadn't gone all that way ter give up after just two days, did we?"

That pricked in Harriet's mind. She wanted to contemplate it farther, but Hagrid pressed on with his story.

"We took the next present and went down ter meet with Golgomath. I knew it was going to be no go at once. 'Ee was sittin' there leerin' at us, wearing Karkas' 'elmet, and no sooner 'ad I opened my mouth than two of his mates grabbed me, hanging me right upside down by m'feet."

"How did you get away?" Scott gasped.

"Olympe," Hagrid replied. "Wouldn'ta done w'out her there. Whipped out her wand and did some o'the fastest spellwork I'd ever seen in m'life. Brilliant it was. Hit the two holdin' me up with Conjunctivitis Curses and they dropped me straightaway. We had ter leg it after that, cuz we'd used magic against 'em. Nothing riles up giants more! We ran up inter the mountains. It was rough goin' from there, cuz we knew there weren't no way we were gonna get back inter the camp after that."

"But… if you were only there three days? How are you only getting back now?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't leave after that," Hagrid exclaimed. "Dumbledore was relying on us!"

"But…"

"We couldn't go back inter the camp, definitely not in daylight, but we stuck around to watch the camp. What we saw weren't good…"

"Did Golgomath kill more giants?"

"No… but wouldn'ta minded 'im doin' a bit more killin'," Hagrid growled.

"What do you mean?" Kieran asked.

"Death Eaters," Hagrid grunted. "Led by Macnair…"

"The nutter who was going to execute Buckbeak?"

"The very same," Hagrid said miserably. "Likes killin' as much as Golgomath. S'pose that's why they got on so well."

"So… the giants are going to fight for the Death Eaters…?" Marcus asked, sounding deflated.

"'Old yer hippergriffs, I'm not done with m'story yet," Hagrid waved a dismissive hand. "Not _all_ of the giants were fans of Golgomath or the Death Eaters. There was still some around who were fans of Karkas and wanted to hear what Dumbledore had ter say. We had ter get in touch with them."

"How could you tell which ones were which?" Scott asked.

"They was the ones lying about beaten ter pulp," Hagrid explained. "And some of the smarter ones'd'legged it inter the mountains themselves, hidin' in caves. So we decided to poke around at night ter try and find 'em and see if we could persuade 'em."

"You just wandered into caves at night looking for giants?" Dora asked, sounding deeply impressed.

"Wasn't really the giants at that point what had us worried ter be honest," Hagrid said. "It was the Death Eaters. They was lookin' fer us the same time we was lookin' fer the friendly giants. 'Spect Golgomath told 'em 'bout us. Was lots'o cat and mouse goin' on around the mountains at night. Night after night. There were too many o' them though. Olympe kept wantin' ter jump out and do 'em all in… she's somethin' when she gets good and riled, Olympe."

Hagrid poured everyone more tea.

"Finally, we found a cave with some of the survivors in it. Only three of them."

"Still must have been a bit cramped," Ronnie muttered.

"Wasn't enough room ter swing a Kneazle," Hagrid said. "Probably would'r attacked us if they'd been in any shape ter. They'd been thrashed pretty badly, could barely stand. We lucked out, though, one of 'em was the ones what could speak English. We got through ter em, and a few in the other caves. Reckon by the end of it we had six'r'seven convinced."

Marcus whistled. "That'll help alright…"

"Yeah, woulda," Hagrid said ominously.

"Oh no…" Dora groaned.

"Yeah… Golgomath and his crew found 'em. The few that survived didn't want nuthin' ter do with us after that…"

"So… no giants…?" Kieran asked.

"Dunno… doubt it… but… some of 'em liked what we had ter say… maybe when Golgomath and 'is crew come, they won't…? Or… maybe they'll still join us once they get away from 'im…?"

The group fell silent. No one thought Hagrid really believed that. It was just the tiniest bit of hope left.

"It's not the end of it all, though," Hagrid said. "Just… thought maybe… if we could get some giants ter join us… maybe folk'd think diff'rent about 'em…"

"What else is there?" Scott asked.

"Well, one of the other hopes we have is the dwarves," Hagrid said though his tone was dark. "But… they're not makin' it easy."

"Why not?" Kieran asked.

"Because they want their mountains back… where the giants're still livin' terday."

Harriet sighed, remembering that.

"Feels like either way… the giants're doomed," Hagrid hung his massive head.

Harriet rose and hugged his arm.

"But we can't let You-Know-Who win… We gotta do somethin'… and it were the dwarves' mountains before we drove the giants inter them…"

Hermione gave a little shriek. The knock on the door was quiet, but it was so unexpected it caught them all off guard.

"Should have known," Remus chuckled quietly from the other side of the door.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione gasped; her shock now replaced with excitement.

The door opened and the smiling face of Remus appeared in the doorway, stepping inside. The snow was starting to come down in earnest now, his hair and shoulders coated in it.

"Welcome back, Hagrid," Remus said smiling warmly.

"Cheers, Remus," Hagrid replied.

"Minerva wants to debrief you, if you're up to it…?"

"S'pose I should," Hagrid sighed.

"Right, let's get you all back to the school," Remus said kindly. "You can all see Hagrid without risking detentions tomorrow."

"Yes, Remus," Harriet said.

"Yes, Professor Lupin," the rest chorused.

Half an hour later, Harriet was back in bed. DIDS was snoring, sound asleep. Harriet shook her head, pondering the little dragon. Sometimes she was sure he was more than just a toy.

It was easier to think about DIDS at that moment. Everything else to think about from the day was too much. How had all of that happened just that day? The match, Finn surprising her, Draco kissing Kenley, Kenley smacking him, on and on it had gone. Now Fern was gone.

It finally hit Harriet. Fern was gone.

 _Tap. Tap. Tip._

Harriet sat up. It had come from the window. Harriet pulled back her bedcurtains. She slowly crept to the window, drawing her wand from under her pillow. She wasn't sure why she was so worried. They were so high up.

Harriet squinted. There was a little bird on the sill, flapping and tapping at the glass.

Harriet gasped with delight. It was Obelix, Finn's puffin!

Harriet flung the window open as fast as she could. The little puffin fluttered inside, along with a gust of chilly winter air. Harriet caught the little puffin in her arms and hugged him tight. He squawked in protest but did nothing else as Harriet shut the window.

Harriet started fumbling with the letter on Obelix's little leg, but something caught her eye. She looked up at the window again. There was a face in the window. It was a pale, man's face. It was looming over her reflection. All she could really pay attention to where the eyes; the black, fathomless void of eyes staring down at her from outside the window.

Harriet screamed at the realisation. The figure was not outside the window. He was in the room, standing right behind her.

Harriet was still screaming when she sat bolt upright in her bed. She heard other voices and feet scrambling about the room. She was only vaguely aware that hands were shaking her. Harriet finally started coming to her senses. Her roommates were all on her bed with her, looking at her with terror on their faces.

"Harriet, you're okay," Hermione said. "You're okay, you're safe in bed, it was just a nightmare."

Harriet was panting. She was completely out of breath. She was shaking all over. It had been so real. The man had been standing right behind her. She could still feel Obelix's soft feathers in her hands. She could see those eyes. Those terrible, black eyes.

"Haven't seen anyone have that bad a night panic since the ones I used to have…" Rachel said awkwardly.

"Sorry…" Harriet panted. "I… that was…"

Harriet shivered. It wasn't from her fright; it was a genuine chill. The room was freezing.

"Why's it so cold?" Tori asked, noticing.

"Because the window is open…" Basheera pointed out.

Harriet gasped. She pushed past the other girls and hurried to the window. There was nothing to see, just the freshly snowed grounds. Harriet felt a tiny bit of relief, until she closed the window, and saw the large, man's handprint clearly visible on the inside of the glass.


	37. Life and Death

**Chapter 37**

 **Life and Death**

* * *

"Both come for us all."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Daddy studied the handprint closely. Harriet sat by the fireplace with Mum and her sisters.

"It's… the damndest thing…" Daddy said, finally shaking his head.

"What is it, Daniel?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's… touch this pane of glass…"

As Daddy, a man, could not go up the girl's staircase to the girls' dormitories, Professor McGonagall had removed the whole window and brought it down to him.

"It's… still cold," Professor McGonagall declared, touching the same pane of glass as the handprint.

"Right…" Daddy said, touching the other ones.

Harriet took that to mean the others were all warmed up.

"We should go to my office," Professor McGonagall said. "Albus left behind many of his old instruments. There may be some of them that can tell us more about what is going on here…"

Daddy sighed. "You're right."

He rose from his seat and crossed to his family.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured them.

Harriet could only nod. Something bizarre was going on. This wasn't the first time something strange had happened to Harriet since returning to Hogwarts. Memories were starting to recover. There had been the night when she was living in Ursula House where she'd dreamed someone was watching her and left fingerprints on the window sill. Then there was the night with Madam Irene collecting wolfsbane. Harriet remembered walking back with Madam Irene, then suddenly waking up in her bed. Finally, there was the other day when she heard a new voice in the Hog's Head.

"Harriet…" Mum said in a careful tone.

Harriet looked up at her.

"You're sure this wasn't Hyland—I mean—Jerrad?"

Harriet shook her head.

"It wasn't him… this was a man… I've seen Hyland's other side before, and he's the same age as Hyland. If it weren't for little things like eye and hair colour, they'd look identical…"

Mum nodded.

"Okay, sweetie…"

Nan shivered. "So, freaking freaky…"

Rosie raised an eyebrow but said nothing about the odd wording. Hermione was pacing, muttering to herself.

"It just doesn't make sense…" Hermione said. "You were screaming for nearly a minute before we finally woke you."

Harriet hung her head a little. She couldn't help but feel a sense of shame at having gone to pieces so quickly, even if it was a dream. Harriet sincerely hoped it was. She was ready to wake up back in her bed again.

Harriet could hear Rachel, Tori, and Basheera whispering in the corner. They kept giving her worried looks. Harriet was suddenly grateful for her Legilimency. Before now, she probably would have assumed they were starting to think like Parvati and Lavender. But with only them, Harriet, and her family down here, Harriet could tell they were genuinely just worried about her.

It was one of the more amazing feelings Harriet had that year. She just wished it were under better circumstances.

"So… where do we sleep, now?" Ronnie asked. "I mean… our room's not really safe anymore is it if some nutter could just get in?"

Harriet looked over at Ronnie. One look in Ronnie's eyes and she knew. Ronnie believed her. Even if Harriet wanted it to be a dream, Ronnie believed her that it really had happened. There had been someone in their room. Harriet had seen something.

"You believe me, then?" Harriet couldn't help but ask.

"Oh yeah," Ronnie shrugged. "I mean you were hearin' voices all second year and you were right about that. Weird stuff happens around you and usually turns out to be real…"

The little group fell silent again. Harriet rested her head back on the sofa, looking up at the ceiling. In spite of everything that had happened, she was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted.

To think the day had started so nicely…

* * *

Harriet awoke slowly. She was back in her bed. Her curtains had been drawn shut. She lay her head back on her pillow.

It had all been a dream, after all.

Someone grunted directly to Harriet's right. She looked over and saw Rosie lying there, still sound asleep. Harriet looked to her left and saw Nan sleeping there. Harriet groaned.

It had been real. It was real.

Harriet rubbed her forehead. She pondered how best to extricate herself from the bed without waking her sisters. For some reason, she wanted to be alone.

As slowly as she could, Harriet slid the covers down far enough to lift her legs out. She scooted as smoothly as she could to the foot of the bed and slipped out onto her trunk.

Harriet first looked to the windows. Light was coming through both, but Harriet noted that there were now solid metal bars fitted over the insides. Mum was sleeping on a camp bed in the middle of the room. Harriet saw her wand clutched tightly in her hand.

Harriet moved to the window. The glass had been replaced, and the handprint was gone. Harriet pondered the pane through the bars. Daddy had said it was still cold well after being brought inside and handled. What did that mean?

"Morning, sweetie," Mum said, sitting up slowly combing back her flowing golden locks.

"Morning," Harriet replied quietly.

"How'd you sleep?"

Harriet shrugged.

"You passed out hard. We had to float you up here to get you in bed," Mum explained, smiling kindly. "Want to go get some tea?"

Harriet nodded. She dressed, and after leaving a note for the twins, together went down to the Great Hall. It was peaceful having the school be so quiet.

"Every other dormitory window was inspected last night," Mum explained. "So, I'm sure most students are lying in."

"Did Daddy ever figure out what it was?"

Mum shook her head. "He's never seen anything like it before. Neither has Professor McGonagall. By five this morning it was still cold, and the handprint hadn't vanished. We're waiting for Professor Morrisey to return and have a look at it."

Harriet grimaced, yet she couldn't help but appreciate Mum for not sugar-coating things for her.

"No other windows showed any signs of entry or anything like the handprint," Mum confirmed.

Mum gave Harriet a slightly more serious look.

"Harriet… the face you saw… are you _sure_ that it wasn't Hyland's other form?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Harriet replied. "This was a man. This was definitely a man… about Daddy's height. He was standing right behind me… and yet… it was like he was outside at the same time…"

Harriet rubbed her forehead. She was starting to piece things back together in her mind.

"He was young, though… maybe… maybe Bill or Charlie Weasley's age…? The only two times I saw Jerrad—you know, the split-side—Jerrad was around my age."

Mum nodded, digesting that.

"They're not still bothering him, are they?"

Mum sighed. "They're trying not to… everyone's worried about what might happen if they upset him too much. We still know almost nothing about that side of him. If Hyland feels attacked, will Jerrad come out to his defence, for instance?"

"Fair…" Harriet ceded.

"It's the uncertainty that makes everything so difficult," Mum admitted. "The Order's going nuts trying to keep it all together."

"We've been, too…"

"Yes, little rebel," Mum said glancing sideways at Harriet.

Harriet rubbed her arm.

"Honestly, I'm proud of you," Mum admitted.

Harriet blinked. "Mum…?"

"That takes initiative," Mum said. "Most kids would just try and keep their heads down and get through."

 _Not like I haven't tried…_

"I know times are hard…" Mum told her. "But think of all the lectures you've had in History of Magic."

Harriet thought it would be imprudent to tell Mum that the only lectures she could remember were the ones post Professor Binns.

"Lots of wars like this have happened over the years… there was Grindelwald, there was Voldemort's first rise, for the Muggles there was the Second World War and the rise of the Third Reich… in every case, the light won out. And in one of those cases, it was you who saved it, even though you were just a baby."

Mum stopped and put her hands on Harriet's arms, looking deep in her eyes.

"You're a symbol to people all around the world," Mum said. "There are burdens with that, but you give people hope. You make them smile just by hearing your name. And you didn't do it by just being a pretty face on a magazine… you've done it with your grace and your grit and your heart."

Harriet was having a tough time not smiling.

* * *

Sunday was universally subdued throughout the school. The weather remained dismal, a depressing mixture of snow and rain. As a result, as much as they'd missed him, they opted not to go see Hagrid at his cabin.

They did flag him down in the entrance hall just before lunch.

"Well 'ello again, you lot," Hagrid beamed down at them all.

Everyone tried to look happy to see him, but in the bright daylight of the entrance hall, Hagrid's appearance looked even worse than it had in his hut the previous night.

It was still good to have time to sit and talk proper Hogwarts with Hagrid. Everyone was leery of the subject of his first lesson back. Hagrid wasted no time in making sure all their worries were justified.

"Now don't you go worryin' yer heads about nuthin'," Hagrid said, doing his best to wink with a swollen shut eye.

"Could you… at least tell us what the creature will be?" Hermione asked, both hopeful and terrified.

"Ah now, you know me! I'm not one fer spoilin' surprises!" Hagrid boasted.

Harriet really couldn't tell if he was being ironic or not.

They followed him into the Great Hall where he went up to the staff table while they moved to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. All through lunch, Harriet could feel Umbridge's eyes on her.

"She knows," Harriet told her friends as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"But she can't prove anything," Dora insisted. "And even then, _we_ didn't have Fern sent away, the MACUSA and Captain Kane did."

Dora had a point, but Harriet wasn't reassured. Harriet was sure Umbridge was almost panicking over where Fern had gone. Fern was leverage, and a source of information against Harriet, a tool that Umbridge would have continued to use were Fern still around.

Now Harriet had time to sleep on it, sending Fern away was the best thing for everyone. Kieran and Hermione, however, were still barely speaking, and Harriet knew all too well it was not their exhaustion.

"Not everything's so bad though," Scott said, trying to sound more chipper as they headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Everyone gave him sceptical looks. Scott did not look the least bit perturbed, however.

"Well, look at them," Scott said, pointing down a corridor.

It was Draco and Kenley, sitting together on a bench. They were murmuring, much too far away to hear. Kenley was holding a beautifully wrapped package in her lap, in the process of opening it.

"We should give them some privacy," Hermione insisted.

Harriet couldn't help but agree. As much as she loved snooping, she was beginning to learn many things were just not her business. She still thought Draco had been following her on Kinney's orders, but if Kinney wanted to hurt her, he'd have done it by now, and he'd do it himself. If there was one thing anyone could say about Kinney, it was that he wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

Draco's entire world had been turned upside down over the last few years. Him and Kenley finding at least a tiny moment of happiness was something he'd earned. Even if during their first couple of years he'd been a twat.

Harriet slowly narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. What if it wasn't Malfoy following her around? She knew he had been performing admirably in Occlumency but was he able to perform the Disillusionment charm? What if who or whatever was following her was the strange figure in the window?

"You think he's going to be okay?" Marcus asked looking over his shoulder, before sighing. "I mean… he was a git, but… he's really come around. What's going to happen to his Mum? Or his Dad? You-Know-Who's not exactly the forgiving type, by reputation…"

"He really isn't," Harriet confirmed, remembering how Voldemort had let Crouch, Jr cast the Cruciatus Curse on the Death Eaters back in the graveyard.

They also passed Professor Weasley on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was awkward as ever, given Ronnie had still not yet forgiven Percy for his past transgressions against the family, but Harriet did her best to give him an encouraging smile.

After he passed, Harriet suddenly felt a sense of warning. She'd once treated Professor Quirrell much the same way when they thought Professor Snape was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone. Was she making the same mistake again? What if Percy was trying to trick Captain Kane into something? Maybe they wanted to discredit the ICW's investigation? That sounded like something Fudge, and Umbridge would try to do.

Then again, there was the Ursula House students' reaction to Percy. Why would Umbridge turn them all against Percy? What if it wasn't just Umbridge? What if Percy had played a role in the attack? Was Percy trying to double-cross Umbridge to save his skin?

Harriet tried hard to push that sickening thought from her mind. Instead, she thought about the strange incident with the window. What had happened that night? Had she seen something or was it all in her head?

It had to have been real. What else could have left that handprint? And it wasn't the only time something similar happened. But that handprint was a lot more tangible than just some disappearing fingerprints in dew.

The experiences were similar: Harriet seeing something, then waking up in bed as though nothing had happened. Yet, something had happened this time. Then there was that night with Madam Irene. What happened that she couldn't remember? She was walking back and then she was in bed. Until then, she'd thought she'd just been tired and forgotten the more mundane return to her bed, but after this incident, Harriet wasn't so sure.

She thought hard about other things. Suddenly, a light clicked on in her mind. She remembered the day she'd first heard Jerrad's voice in her mind in the Hog's Head. He'd talked about a black-eyed man. The black-eyed man wanted her safe. Jerrad had black eyes.

Was this 'black-eyed man' another Split Man, like Jerrad? A grown, more powerful one? Jerrad could do things no normal human could, even with magic. Harriet had seen him take great leaps through the air, clean over Hagrid's head. He'd hurled burning building beams many times his weight, and almost rip a lamppost from the ground. Harriet shuddered to imagine what he could do if fully grown.

Harriet thought about the second time she'd heard Jerrad. There'd been another voice that time. It had called Jerrad 'my boy'. Did that mean that perhaps this 'black-eyed man' was Jerrad's father? How could she find out? Somehow, Harriet had to get back to the Hog's Head.

* * *

It was dinner, and Umbridge still wouldn't take her eyes off Harriet. However, Harriet found she had unexpected and emboldened guests visiting her at the Gryffindor table.

"We heard…" Holly said quietly as she sat across from Harriet.

"She's safe now…?" Krystelle asked, sitting with Dora. "She's _really_ in America?"

Harriet could only nod, prodding her stew unenthusiastically with her spoon.

"I can't believe him," Colm groaned. "I mean… I wish I could have—y'know, seen him—but… he took _such_ a risk…"

The group fell silent. Harriet looked up at Holly's girlfriend, Ashley, who was also sitting across from Harriet. She was looking awkward and out of place.

"So, I've never gotten to know you as well as some of the other Americans," Harriet said.

"I… keep to myself," Ashley said.

Harriet felt a wave of suspicion and defensiveness from Holly. She was definitely shrewd. It was written all over her face as well.

Yet, Harriet was genuinely curious about Ashley. She supposed it would probably be best if she asked others like Rachel and Tori about her.

Then again, now that Harriet thought about her tone, she supposed she had been a little accusatory and rude. She could have at least been more polite about it. But she was so exhausted and stressed out she didn't know how to bring herself to sound any different.

They passed the rest of the afternoon and evening quietly. Harriet knew few of the Gryffindors knew about what had happened that night. Few had heard the screams, and it seemed the few who had just no longer questioned strange things happening in the middle of the night. Mostly, everyone was still sulking about the first Quidditch loss to Slytherin since Harriet joined the team.

According to Katy Tyler, Ginny had offered to resign from the team. To Harriet's surprise, Angelina had refused. Katy said that Angelina knew Ginny had it in her; she just needed more experience. She'd damn near beaten Malfoy, who had been flying at his best.

Harriet had to admit Angelina was right. With more practice, Ginny would be exceptional. That was her very first match flying against a fifth-year with four years of experience and a faster broomstick.

Something else struck Harriet. Angelina had a chance to get Harriet back if Ginny had offered it. Yet she hadn't taken it.

Harriet slid down a bit further in her seat at that realisation. She had no idea how to take that.

"Hey, Harriet?"

Harriet turned to look up at Rachel's smiling face.

"Know you're tired, but we should have our meeting, now."

Harriet nodded. She rose and followed Rachel over to the table where the rest of the team was gathered. Erica greeted them with a warm smile.

"Ladies."

Harriet and Rachel sat.

"Firstly, that was a great first outing. Katy, great thinking with O'Brien the Lion, we're going to use that from now on. No one's ever going to forget it."

"Thanks, Cap'n," Katy grinned proudly.

"Harriet, that was some of your best stunt-work I've seen. Keep it up."

Harriet felt her cheeks warm. "I just… really got into it…"

"You're great at this," Nan grinned.

"Yeah, your time as a Seeker helps, you can tell," Demelza added.

Erica was rubbing her cheek in thought.

"Yeah, boss?" Romilda asked, noticing.

"Just thinking…" Erica said. "Maybe some broom training could give us an edge… if we have to get to the middle part of the 'compliment sandwich,' we could use some work on our synchronisation, and our flips…"

Tori hung her head. "Still too worried I'm going to just land flat on my face…"

"We can work on it," Erica smiled. "We'll spend the next month until the holiday just working on flips and unity. I think everything else we have. We can add broomstick training to help us feel comfortable off our feet."

This went a long way to cheering Harriet up.

"Fred and George say they're almost done with our effects," Erica added. "Professor Weasley says we can't quite do _all_ the ideas Fred and George had in mind, because they might disrupt the matches…"

"I'm guessing everything involved their fireworks?" Harriet asked.

The gathered teens giggled. Erica didn't need to confirm that for them all to know it was true.

Erica turned her attention back to Harriet.

"Hare," Erica said kindly.

Harriet studied the many carvings on the table-top. Erica was going to ask about the night before.

"We just want you to know if you're having a hard time, we're all here for you," Erica said.

Harriet's head bounced back up.

"If you're ever worried about sleeping in your room or just need someone, we're here, okay? We're a team and a family."

Harriet knew she was blushing. She felt herself growing emotional again. On the one hand, she was touched that they were showing her support in their concern; on the other, she still felt weak, somehow. Even Rachel had stopped having her night-terrors ages ago.

Harriet ran a hand through her hair and thought. Finn would want her to be happy. Finn would want her to accept their help and be happy. Harriet looked back at her friends still sitting around the fire. In spite of Fern, they all looked back at her and smiled, even Kieran and Hermione.

Harriet thanked them all, sincerely. She wasn't alone. Her friends weren't abandoning her, and she was gaining new friends. Her world was growing. She just needed the perspective to see it.

"Hey, I haven't had time to ask, but how's your sister after everything yesterday?" Harriet asked Katy, remembering.

Katy smiled but still rolled her eyes. "She's… adjusting. He got her a birthday present. He gave it to her today though her birthday's not really until tomorrow. They figured they wouldn't have time tomorrow."

Harriet nodded, remembering the little scene from earlier.

"He's a git, but his heart's in the right place, finally," Demelza observed. "Can't believe I was scared of him in my first year."

Romilda shivered. "Me too…"

"I always wanted to stab him in his stupid face…" Minako sniffed.

"Mina!" Katy laughed.

"You can still stab Pansy or Pixie?" Rachel offered.

The table dissolved into deeper laughter.

* * *

Sirius whistled. "That does sound rather rough…"

Harriet rolled her eyes. She was utterly exhausted, but she was a bit reluctant to sleep in her room again so soon, and after seeing Remus the previous day, she'd realised she was also missing Sirius quite a bit as well.

Sirius gave her a sad smile. "Sorry, Kiddo… not exactly the best at consolation."

"I still just don't know what to do about any of this…" Harriet sighed. "There's just so much going on, everything coming and going…"

"If you ask me, I say your most immediate adversary is this Umbridge," Sirius mused.

"I think so, too…" Harriet agreed. "I've been reading Wengshuk's books but… They never really feel like they apply."

"Ahhhh, Kiddo, see there's the problem. You're never going through _exactly_ what someone else is or did… you just have to pick and choose what's closest to your situation and go from there."

"Makes sense…"

Sirius studied her thoughtfully. "You ever play cards much?"

"A bit of Exploding Snap from time to time, but I'm not very good…"

"When your dads and I were kids, there was a different game that was all the rage, an old dwarven game called Wengt. It was damn good at helping you think strategically, without being quite as involved as something like Wizard's Chess."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"I was a rather dab hand… See, in Wengt, the objective is to get the most points and force your opponent to run out of cards. There are two bouts— _unless_ —at the end of two bouts, it's a draw. Then there are three. You see where I'm going yet?"

Harriet shook her head.

Sirius chuckled. "I used to drive James mad because he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it, either. There are different decks, but the most fool-proof way to handle any deck was to get them to give up as many cards up front, in the first bout, as you could. Make them bleed their cards, throw the first or second bout… Make them _think_ they're winning… you see?"

Harriet digested that. That sounded like what a lot of people had been telling her, but it was a lot simpler the way Sirius had put it.

"Like chess, you have to sacrifice a few cards, but you have to trick the enemy into sacrificing more."

"That's a gamble…"

"Everything's a gamble. Walking out your front door's a gamble. But if you don't step into the arena, you're never going to win."

Harriet kept mulling that over. She was starting to get tired at last. She just barely stifled a yawn.

"Get sleep, kiddo," Sirius said kindly.

"I should…" Harriet replied before a smile touched her lips. "So… getting to see more of Professor Spring?"

Sirius sighed. "No, as a point of fact… she's abroad. Up to something with that Nick Sutler bloke and ol' Professor Stratton."

"What are they working on?"

"Honestly, I'd tell you, but to be perfectly frank, even I don't know," Sirius admitted. "All Abby said in her last letter was it would be something fantastic that was going to change the world as we know it…"

"That totally narrows it down."

"Exactly," Sirius chortled.

"Thanks, Sirius…"

"Always, kiddo. Anytime you need me; I'm here. Not exactly like I can go anywhere for the next fortnight."

"Are you being released then?"

"Damn," Sirius grunted. "Ruined the surprise. Yeah, they say they think I'm just about ready to blow this broom shed."

"Oh Sirius," Harriet gasped. "That's so wonderful!"

Sirius beamed. "Rather chuffed about it, myself. Been getting a bit cramped in here."

"Harriet?"

Harriet looked towards the girls' dormitory staircase. All her dormmates were standing there, looking relieved to see her.

"Hey, sorry," Harriet said, waving to them.

"That Sirius?" Ronnie asked, her face brightening with interest.

"Yep," Harriet smiled.

Ronnie hurried over, bumping Harriet to the side a little sliding next to her on the chair.

"Snuffles!" Ronnie beamed.

Sirius laughed. "For decades I've been Padfoot, one little girl calls me Snuffles, and it's all over."

"Snuffles does roll off the tongue a little better," Hermione pointed out, joining them.

"Whoa," Rachel said, "You're Sirius Black?"

"The very same," Sirius chortled.

"Do not tell the Fat Lady," Basheera teased.

Sirius rubbed his head awkwardly.

It was another hour before Harriet finally got into bed. Sirius had a jolly time telling everyone about being in St Mungo's for his injury and how he'd gotten it. Harriet couldn't help but look over at Basheera, Rachel, and Tori's beds. There was now something else she shared with them in her friendship: Sirius.

Harriet took a deep breath. She was safe. What happened was weird, but now there were iron bars on the window. If someone had been in their room that night, he'd gone out the window normally, opening it.

Harriet took one last deep breath. She rubbed DIDS round little plastic tummy and drifted off to sleep at last.

* * *

Harriet sat slowly. It was Monday. She'd spent all the previous night preparing for this inevitable moment.

She was back in Umbridge's office. Umbridge was watching Harriet with the most severe expression Harriet had ever seen her wear. There was no façade of sweet, simpering giggles.

"Hello, Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

"Hello, Umbridge," Harriet replied.

Harriet wasn't exactly sure where that came from. It was equal parts defiance and resignation. She was sure about what was coming.

"That is Professor Umbridge, or Counsellor Umbridge, or High Inquisitor," Umbridge said, her eyes narrowing.

"Okay," Harriet replied simply.

"I do not think you realise the seriousness of the situation in which you find yourself, Miss Potter…" Umbridge said.

"No…?"

"Where is Fern Mantovani?"

Harriet shrugged. "No idea."

She wasn't entirely lying. She knew Fern was in America, somewhere in New England, but that was it.

"She was last seen walking with a group of students, including you…"

"She was. She had a bad day, so we took her to Professor McGonagall's," Harriet said.

"And from there…?"

Harriet thought. Tired as she was, she remembered Sirius' advice from the night before. Bleed some cards to make your opponent bleed more.

Harriet narrowed her eyes. Fern was too far away, now. Fern was safe. Fern had been given asylum by the MACUSA. Effectively, she was under their protection.

"She was sent to America," Harriet said.

Umbridge's face went pale in an instant. Harriet smirked.

"Miss Potter…"

"No idea who took her there," Harriet partly lied. "But she's been given asylum. Pretty sure they won't give her back in a hurry."

"I mean… I know the ICW isn't poking their noses too deeply into what you're doing to us British students," Harriet said. "But the MACUSA… they seem to have a bone to pick."

Harriet felt herself swelling. She felt equal parts anger and triumph rising in her. It felt so good to see that look of horror on Umbridge's face for a change.

"And I bet once Fern gets herself clean from all the junk you've been forcing her to drink, and she's going to have a lot of stories to tell…" Harriet smirked wider.

Umbridge was motionless. It was the biggest Harriet had felt in ages.

"Tell me, does Fudge know about what you're doing here?" Harriet asked.

"Leave."

Harriet didn't hesitate. She had to get out without playing too many cards. She also was anxious to get away with just leaving Umbridge upset and not having to use that vile quill. There was still a distinct spring in Harriet's step as she made her way out into the grounds.

She was going to miss Fern, but this might be the best result for everyone involved. Had Fern stayed, the cat and mouse game would have continued. Umbridge would continue using Fern, ruining Fern's health. It had been painful, and Harriet still wished it hadn't gone down the same way, but this was the best way for it to have happened.

* * *

Harriet couldn't remember being happier that year. While the previous weekend had been generally awful, the turnaround from standing up to Umbridge had put Harriet in the best of spirits. On top of that, she'd had a marvellous streak of cheer practices. Teaching everyone how to fly a broomstick and the rules of Quidditch made her feel even more a part of the team than she ever had until that point.

To make things better, at their next Occlumency session, Madam Irene had brought letters for Harriet, Hermione, and Kieran from Fern. She'd included photographs of her new home where she was living with Madam Irene and the reconstruction of the school. As the school was in the middle of a Muggle neighbourhood, they had to rebuild it at the same speed Muggles could build.

Harriet couldn't help but smile at Fern in the photographs. It hadn't even been a week, yet the smile on Fern's face was the most real Harriet had seen it since that summer. Fern looked alive again, living a new adventure in a new world, away from people who wanted to hurt and use her.

She'd promised in her letters to write every chance she had. Harriet had no reason to doubt her. It went a long way towards cheering up both Hermione and Kieran as well. Especially Kieran. In fact, Harriet noted that Kieran's letter had included a few extra photos that made Kieran go slightly pink, which he pocketed quickly.

Harriet certainly had not forgotten the strange incident of the window. Unfortunately, Mum had no reassuring news in that regard. Professor Morrisey was studying the window, and that was all she knew.

Thursday did distract Harriet at last from that uncomfortable memory. It was finally time for Hagrid's first Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Harriet started to feel on edge for the first time since being in Umbridge's office. Would Umbridge try to retaliate against Harriet through Hagrid? Did Umbridge know enough about Harriet to know about her connection to Hagrid?

Harriet didn't think so. She couldn't remember telling Fern anything about Hagrid. Nothing on consequence, anyway. However, Umbridge would know about Hagrid being close to Professor Dumbledore and likely a member of the Order. That was more than enough to put a target on his head.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Harriet was relieved to see that Umbridge wasn't there. Maybe she had already inspected a different lesson? Hagrid was beaming around at them all. His face still looked awful. If Harriet wasn't mistaken, there were a few new bruises and cuts on his face.

The scene was made even worse by the half a beef carcass he had hoisted over his back. Fang, the boarhound, was almost apoplectic tugging off a large chunk of meat from the front shoulder.

"Y'already been fed, you dozy dog," Hagrid chuckled, rubbing Fang's head.

"Right, that's all of us. Follow me now. We're going inter the forest today. They prefer the dark."

"What prefers the dark…?" Draco asked, standing near the back of the class.

Harriet remembered the detention she and Draco had back in their first year when they helped Hagrid look for an injured unicorn. Draco hadn't been very brave that night, either. However, Harriet couldn't bring herself to feel the same sense of smugness she might have otherwise felt.

Draco's face was white, and he stood alone. Harriet furrowed her brow a little. The dynamic of the fifth year Slytherin boys had altered considerably. Since Draco had withdrawn into his own world, Crabbe and Goyle had started tagging along after Zabini, who'd stepped up to the 'alpha male' niche in Draco's wake.

The gormless pair were still flanking Zabini. Had Harriet not been at his detention, Harriet would have never guessed it had happened as he stood amongst his usual gang.

Harriet studied him carefully as the class began following Hagrid. The closer she looked, there was something different about Zabini. He'd have generally made at least one joke by now. Harriet noted that he had not said a single word so far. He mostly would snort in laughter at the awful things Pansy Parkinson and Pixie Fanfarró were saying.

His head was tall; his stance erect. He was a little too tall. He had the air of someone doing all he could to stand still as possible. He wasn't tall and strong. He was brittle.

In spite of how awful he had been, Harriet felt an urge to talk to Zabini. He needed to talk to someone who understood. Harriet was sure he blamed her for it happening at all.

"Been savin' a trip inter the forest for your fifth year," Hagrid chirped as he led the students away from his hut. "Thought it'd be best ter see these creatures in their natural habitat. What we're gonner be studyin' terday is really rare. Reckon I got the only domestic pair in Britain, though I 'ave 'eard vampires are fond of 'em as mounts."

Harriet's eyes snapped wide open. At once, she was visited with the memory of strange riders seeming to fly through the air on invisible mounts, which then became visible after they lopped the head off a Death Eater. The same dragon-like horse beasts that pulled the Hogwarts' carriages and only she and Marcus could see.

Harriet glanced at Marcus. He was looking back at her out of the corner of his eye. He'd made the connection, too. He hadn't been in the graveyard, but he'd heard Harriet's tale of the encounter and the vampires that rode the strange, winged horses.

Hagrid turned into the forest. The class followed reluctantly, even Harriet. She was anxious to learn about these strange creatures, but there was more about the forest now that disconcerted Harriet. She still remembered the peculiar night of her lost memory when she'd helped Madam Irene. Not only that, but there had been the strange incident where Celia had sensed something in the forest, something that Madam Irene's magic could not detect.

"Gather 'round," Hagrid beamed at them all, dropping the beef carcass in the middle of a clearing.

"They'll be attracted by the smell'r the meat, but I'm gonner give 'em a call, anyway," Hagrid informed them.

Hagrid shook away his hair and cupped his hands around his mouth. He gave a loud, shrieking cry that sounded even odder coming from Hagrid. The cry echoed through the trees. Harriet felt the hair on her neck rise.

A minute passed, and Hagrid gave another of the wailing cries. The class was finally starting to move a bit, everyone looking around apprehensively for whatever was coming. Hagrid was about to give a third call when Harriet saw it. Marcus saw it, too. He gripped Harriet's arm.

"You see it, right?" he asked.

Harriet nodded.

"See what?" Ronnie hissed.

There were a pair of glowing white eyes approaching from a gap between two trees. It was as if the creature was materialising out of nothing as it moved into the light. First came the dragonish face, followed by the thin, skeletal neck and body. The thin, bat-like wings were folded up along its flanks.

It surveyed the class slowly with its fathomless eyes before walking up to the carcass. It lowered its head and began to take slow bites. Harriet tilted her head. Despite its appearance, Harriet couldn't help but sense some nervousness from the creature. It wanted to eat, but it seemed anxious to have so many students there and kept its white, pupil-less eyes on all the students as it fed.

Harriet studied the rest of the students. Many faces seemed totally unable to see the creature though it stood right in plain sight before them. She noted Neville's eyes following the swishing of its tail. Zabini's nose was wrinkled with disgust as he studied the creature eating. However, Harriet noted that every single American student was watching the beast as it ate.

Harriet heard some trotting. There was no mystery to that sound. Jackson gave a laugh of delight and hurried to the edge of the forest to greet Epeius as he emerged.

"We've already studied him," Pansy Parkinson said shortly.

It was the harshest Pansy could be. Despite her hatred for all things Gryffindor, even she and Pixie had a hard time disliking Epeius. Harriet had to admit; it was difficult to hate a talking horse.

Harriet watched the pair, sadly. She'd forgotten that Umbridge had ordered Epeius to live in the forest instead of the grounds. The school even had stables, though they weren't otherwise used. Harriet's disgust at the foul woman only rose.

"Nah, not him," Hagrid beamed. "Oh, here comes another one!"

Hagrid pointed out a second winged dragon horse emerge and begin to feed on the carcass.

"Show of hands," Hagrid called around. "Who can see 'em?"

Harriet raised hers at once. Hagrid gave her a sad look.

"Aye, knew y'would, Harriet... and you, Marcus... you too, Neville? And you, Zabini? Knew all yeh would," Hagrid said to the Americans.

"And what _exactly_ are we supposed to be seeing?" Pixie Fanfarró asked.

Hagrid pointed to the carcass. The students who couldn't see stared, then some gasped. Parvati squealed. Harriet was still furious with Parvati, but she supposed she understood. The sight of meat being ripped from bones and disappearing into thin air had to be as unsettling a sight as the actual creatures.

"What's doing it?!" Parvati asked. "What's eating it?!"

"Thestrals," Hagrid said simply.

"Oh," Hermione whispered, slowly nodding in comprehension.

"Hogwarts has a whole herd of 'em, one of the only tame herds in existence."

"But they're really unlucky!" Parvati squeaked. "They bring all sorts of misfortune to those who see them!"

"Oh, no, no, no," Hagrid waved a dismissive hand. "Backwards, 'at is. If anything, those who've suffered misfortunes can see 'em. Dead clever and useful, thestrals are. B'sides, yeh kids have been around 'em fer years. They pull the school carriages."

Harriet was starting to feel a tiny bit of relief. Knowing these creatures were real and had been trained by Hagrid went a long way to solving one of the strange new mysteries she'd had since the end of last year.

Marcus seemed to relax as well. Harriet was distracted as two more entered the clearing. One moved within feet of Parvati who had all but wrapped herself around a tree in her fright.

"I think one just went by me," she whimpered.

Harriet couldn't help but give a smug little smirk at Parvati's expense.

"Now, who can tell me why some o'yeh can see 'em, and some can't?"

True to form, Hermione raised her hand.

"Go on, then," Hagrid beamed.

"The Thestral can only be seen by those who have seen death," Hermione said, as ever sounding like she was reciting directly from a book by memory. "By those who have seen someone die."

Hermione turned a sad look on Marcus. He did his best to return a smile but didn't quite pull it off as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Exactly right," Hagrid said. "Ten points ter Gryffindor. Have yeh all got yer books?"

The class all nodded.

"Excellent. Everyone turn ter page 256. There yeh'll see some artist renderin's ah thestrals, so those of you who can't see 'em can know what we're talkin' about."

The class drew their Monster Books of Monsters from their bags. They all stroked along the spines, and the books ceased their struggles, allowing the class to undo the fastenings and open them to the correct pages. Harriet had to admit the drawings were alright, but somehow did not do justice to the awesome, if slightly terrible, presence of the thestrals.

"This one here's Tenebrus," Hagrid observed, patting one on the shoulder. "He was the first one born live to our herd. Helped raise him from just a colt."

The lecture went on. Harriet was happy to see Hagrid in a good stride after so long away. He seemed to genuinely love the Thestrals, and it showed in his having one of the better lectures Harriet had ever seen him give.

"The exact or'gins o' thestrals is unknown," Hagrid explained. "At least ter wizards. Most theorise they was created by the vampires as the mounts for their Horsemen, their mounted warrior caste."

"They... do ride them," Harriet confirmed. "Saw them..."

Hagrid gave Harriet a sad little nod. "Aye, that they do. Damned terrifyin' sight they are, even fer me."

A gruff, man's voice cleared its throat. Harriet started and looked around. It was Professor Morrisey. He was surveying the class until his eyes found Harriet. They gave her, as ever, the sharp, calculating look that made Harriet feel like some antique furniture being appraised in one of Aunt Petunia's television programmes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt, Professor Hagrid," Professor Morrisey said. "But I'm afraid I need to borrow Miss Potter-Dusk."

"Oh, right y'are, Perfesser," Hagrid replied.

By the tone in his voice, Harriet was sure Hagrid knew what Professor Morrisey wanted to talk to her about. Harriet, for her part, was convinced that it was to do with the window at last. Harriet suddenly felt elated. She was about to solve two mysteries with one swoop.

"Thank you, Rubeus," Professor Morrisey said giving Hagrid a polite bow of his head. "Follow me, Miss Potter-Dusk."

Harriet wasted no time. She gave her friends encouraging smiles before hurrying off after the professor, who hadn't waited for her.

"Is this about the—"

Professor Morrisey gave Harriet a sharp look over his shoulder. It both confirmed what she'd been about to ask, and yet told her quite clearly to shut up.

They continued in silence up to the school. Surprisingly, they did not enter via the main entrance. Instead, they went for one of the much smaller, and more discrete, side doors. Harriet thought this was for secrecy at first, but then realised it was because Professor Morrisey's office was directly inside.

He swished his wand at the handle, and his office door unlocked and opened itself. Harriet's sense of excitement was growing. She knew little about Professor Morrisey. He was an occasional teacher at Hogwarts, teaching advanced subjects like Ancient Runes whenever enough students expressed an interest. He was also good friends with Professor Howe, as Harriet understood it.

Harriet stepped quickly into the office when Professor Morrisey beckoned her inside. The room was a little disappointing, perhaps. The walls were almost entirely obscured with bookshelves. Harriet couldn't understand a single title, all of them being written in runes. Harriet also recognised a chessboard that looked exactly like the strange one Professor Howe had used on the Knight Bus to communicate with Professor Morrisey back before Harriet's third year.

"Please, have a seat," Professor Morrisey offered, sitting behind his desk.

Harriet sat. She was starting to feel a little apprehensive. She never remembered Professor Morrisey being this polite before. His tone was usually belittling when not appraising.

Professor Morrisey studied Harriet closely over his desk.

"So... have you worked out the window, Professor?" Harriet asked.

Professor Morrisey did not answer right away.

"I have, and I have not," he said unhelpfully, leaning back in his chair.

They continued to watch each other in silence.

"Despite everyone's worries... I feel you have made a powerful ally, somehow, Miss Potter-Dusk," Professor Morrisey said at last.

Harriet blinked. What did that mean?

"Is he a Split-Man?" she asked.

"No," Professor Morrisey said. "Split-Men are powerful, but they are tangible. They are manifest and exist within our plane of existence. Your visitation was from an entity outside of this reality."

Harriet's head was starting to hurt again.

"He can appear here... he can interact with it... but he is not of it."

"Who is he?"

Professor Morrisey raised his eyebrows. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Harriet's frustration grew.

"I can only tell you what the signs indicate. You saw this entity in the window and behind you, yes?"

"I thought it was outside, but then realised he was inside, standing right behind me?"

"Are you certain? Could you not have perhaps seen him in the window? Are you certain the vision of him behind you was not the illusion?"

Harriet thought that sounded far-fetched.

"Miss Potter-Dusk, you just witnessed a lecture on a creature that can only be seen by those who have seen another die," Professor Morrisey said impatiently. "Broaden your mind beyond the mundane. This is magic, and magic makes even the strangest of things possible.."

Harriet furrowed her brow.

"It is my suspicion, who or whatever this is, left via the window itself. Not in the mundane, 'open it and clamber out' way. I mean through the pane of glass itself. Perhaps he can enter our plane via reflections. Maybe he needs someone to see him to manifest in our world tangibly."

"I think Jerrad is speaking with him," Harriet blurted out.

Professor Morrisey raised his eyebrows again.

"The last time I was in the Hog's Head, I heard Jerrad's voice," Harriet explained. "He was talking with someone. It sounded like a man... Jerrad still sounds and looks like a kid my age. He..."

Harriet trailed off, unsure of how to explain herself. Professor Morrisey said nothing. Letting Harriet find her words.

"Weird things have been happening to me all year," Harriet explained. "One night... I was sure there was someone outside my window in the Ursula House dorms, watching me. Then another night I was helping Madam Irene with something, and we were sure something was watching us in the forest... and then as we were leaving... the next thing I knew I was in my bed. Like someone wiped my memory or something. Then there was that voice in the Hog's Head. Then this happened."

Professor Morrisey hung on Harriet's every word. Despite her frustration at not getting answers, Harriet was at least relieved to see that Professor Morrisey was taking her seriously.

"I only have suspicions at this point, Miss Potter-Dusk," Professor Morrisey continued at last. "There are a great many possibilities that must be ruled out. It will require testing, but we will have to be discrete about that."

"Why, sir?"

Professor Morrisey scoffed softly. "Because you attract enough attention, Miss Potter-Dusk, and if it got out we were testing you for a haunting by an Ifrit, you might get carted away and locked up in the Department of Mysteries where Unspeakables will poke and prod you forever."

Harriet stared. "An ifrit?"

"Crudely put, a demon," Professor Morrisey explained.

Harriet's mood sank lower.

"They are a type of jinn, a powerful spirit. Ifrit are most closely associated with death..."

Harriet grimaced. "Well, maybe for once Professor Trelawney's right," she joked with gallows humour.

"And by that you mean...?"

Harriet sighed. "She always sees death omens around me. This year it was some moon man..."

Professor Morrisey continued to appraise Harriet with his bright eyes.

"I see..."

The fact Professor Morrisey neither confirmed nor denied anything to do with that did little to calm Harriet's nerves.

"Describe the man you saw," Professor Morrisey said. "I want every detail you can remember of that night. This is going to take some research... Ifrit and their ilk are very rare... however, a powerful enough witch as yourself with such a history with destiny and death is liable to draw one."

Harriet swallowed and launched into her retelling.

* * *

Harriet never felt happier to see the fireplace of Mountain Home. Finn was right on the other side of it, waiting for her. She wanted to see his smile. She wanted to tell him how sorry she was for what had happened. She wanted to tell him all about how she'd thrown everything in stupid Umbridge's face and finally got her to shut up.

Daddy chuckled.

"Someone's excited."

"So?" Harriet said, hanging her head and blushing slightly.

Daddy chuckled more and gently kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Harricane," he told her kindly.

Harriet picked up her overnight bag. It was full of clothes she was sure Finn would 'enjoy,' as well as a few other things she'd smuggled from her trunk. After the roller-coaster past week and the insanity of the previous weekend, Harriet was eager for an escape.

Daddy got the tin of Floo Powder and held it out to her. Harriet took a pinch and hurried as casually as she could to the fireplace. She tossed the powder into the fire and squinted as it roared bright green.

Harriet knew she didn't need to say the name, but she was too excited as she stepped into the fireplace and declared: "Avalon!"

At once, Harriet was whipping and twisting and spiralling through nothingness. Unlike most trips via Floo Powder, there were no other fireplaces to see. The fireplace between Avalon and Mountain Home was the only connection.

Harriet finally skidded to a halt on the hearthrug. She braced herself for Finn's customary surprise attack. After a second, she opened her eyes. It hadn't come.

She looked up and saw that instead, Finn was standing right in front of her. His lips were smiling, but his blue eyes were wet with tears. Harriet's smile vanished, and she dropped her bag.

"Oh, Finn... what's wrong?" she asked.

Finn sniffed. "C-Castillon..." he said in a hollow voice. "He passed away last night..."


	38. Family

**Chapter 38**

 **Family**

* * *

"To survive we must all make choices. Too often we are not given enough time to consider them, too little do we comprehend how far reaching their consequences may be, and too easily to we fail to see how they'll affect those we love."

General (ret.) Jigme Dorji Wengshuk

* * *

Avalon House felt diminished. Dora and Emma had already been fetched from Hogwarts. Harriet ached, thinking of the blow this would be to the whole Flamel family.

Harriet and Finn were walking a hallway, hand in hand. The clocks continued to click in perfect unison around them, yet even they seemed empty. The magic was gone.

Harriet glanced up at Finn. His eyes were still wet. Harriet would have stopped him, but they were on their way to see Bill to tell him the news.

Harriet was trying not to read his mind, but so often with Muggles, their feelings and thoughts were overpowering and without a filter. Harriet saw it all in his mind.

It had been Finn who found him. Harriet closed her eyes. She tried her best to push out the memory but failed.

 _Finn bounded cheerfully into the cathedral._

" _Cas!" he called out, looking around. "Harriet's going to be here soon! Cas?"_

 _Finn kept smiling as he wandered into the open area. He turned in circles, rubbing his head in the habit he'd picked up from Mr Weasley as he pondered. He headed towards Castillon's office but stopped short. He looked down the little apse where Nicolas and Perenelle's graves were. He shook his head at the sight of little Castillon kneeling in front of Nicolas' tomb._

 _Finn kept smiling, but Harriet's chest tightened. She knew what the Finn and the memory did not. She tried to push the memory out. She grunted, struggling, yet it would not go away. She saw Finn kneel beside the elf and put a hand on his little shoulder._

 _Castillon did not wake. He would never wake again. Finn shook his shoulder, and slowly the tiny figure tipped over onto his side._

Harriet staggered. She was back in the present. Finn was shaking her, looking in her eyes, holding her shoulders. His face was stricken with worry. Harriet's own eyes were blurring with tears.

"Oh, Finn..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a close hug. Finn hugged her back.

"Y'saw...?"

Harriet could only nod.

Finn shook a little. "He was so... little..."

Harriet nodded, stroking his hair.

"I just talked to him last night..."

The pair held their embrace for a while. Neither truly broke down, just held each other.

"I'm sorry..." Finn said at last.

"Me too..."

Finn wiped his eye. "Just been thinkin' a lot 'bout things all mornin'... and... how close any of us are to... well..."

He didn't need to finish. They cuddled together a while longer. Finn finally sighed.

"We should go tell, Bill..."

Harriet nodded. Together they rose and continued in their sad quest. As they reached the top of the stairs, Bill smiled warmly at them from his painting.

"Good morning to you, young..."

Bill trailed off. His smile slowly faded. No one needed to say anything. Harriet knew the old portrait realised. Harriet recalled when the portrait of Professor Dumbledore told her that paintings were just copies of the original, they didn't feel or think like real people.

As Harriet watched Bill slowly sink into his chair, Harriet knew one thing for sure. That was one thing Professor Dumbledore, portrait or not, was wrong about.

* * *

Dora was sobbing. Emma was sitting in a corner with Snickers and Maximus. She was staring blankly. Emma had always had trouble expressing herself and her emotions, but Harriet could feel her pain.

Ronnie had also come. Harriet was glad to see her, despite the circumstances. Dora needed a connection like Ronnie's at that moment. She was sitting on Ronnie's lap, he arms around Ronnie's neck, bawling. It was so unlike Dora, which made it even harder to see.

Dora had arrived doing her best to be strong. Then Sebastian invited her into a parlour to talk. She came out beside herself in tears.

Harriet was sure of what she and Sebastian had talked about. She knew Sebastian had told Dora it was okay to let her feelings out, that showing her pain was not weakness. He would have said to her that it was especially okay to do so in the company of family and the people who loved her, that they would be there to support her and never make her feel lesser for her pain. He had spoken with Emma, too, but Emma had emerged from the session just as she entered.

Harriet felt like an outsider. She'd only had brief encounters with Castillon, yet she knew she'd never forget him. She also remembered the vial of Elixir of Life he had given her. It was the last, after all, she supposed. However odd he had been, that much hadn't been a lie.

Harriet wondered if they should all really be here. The Flamels probably wanted to be alone right now. She was sitting between Daddy and Mum on one of the sofas right now. Finn was sitting near them with the Weasleys. Harriet found herself smiling as Mrs Weasley doted on Finn some more.

He still looked hollow, and Mrs Weasley was fussing with his growing hair, but whispering softly to him. Mr Weasley had an arm around Finn's shoulder.

Harriet shook her own head at her own silly thoughts. She suddenly was struck wondering if Finn would now be able to see thestrals, but as he was a Muggle, that was unlikely.

"How about some lunch," Mrs Weasley suggested, though she was only looking at Harriet, Daddy, and Mum.

She spoke under her breath, and Harriet was sure she meant to give the Flamels time to grieve. Harriet looked over at Ronnie, but with Dora planted firmly in her lap, she clearly wasn't going anywhere. Not that she even registered that she'd heard.

Harriet and her parents rose. Mr Weasley put a consoling hand on Mr Flamel's shoulder. Mr Flamel kindly patted his hand and together, the Weasleys, Finn, Harriet, Daddy, and Mum set off for the pub.

Harriet didn't have much of an appetite. She didn't suppose any of the little group did. It was just to give the Flamels time. Harriet glanced at the Gatsby house as they passed. She was hit by a wave of emotions at the sight. She only too well remembered the bright look of excitement on Fern's face before they set off and discovered Beauregard's secret.

She also remembered how Castillon had been so torn in how to deal with Beauregard, despite knowing what his colleague was doing. How that must have eaten at him. Should he have turned Beauregard in only to risk his being released and possibly dying from melancholy and a broken heart? Yet if he let Beauregard keep on with it, he'd have just been aiding in the continued enslavement of house elves. He must have felt damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Harriet wished she'd talked to him more about that.

Even in the tavern, everyone was quiet. Robert the barman's smile was sad and forced as he nodded to them in greeting. They moved two tables together and sat around it. Finn still looked deeply shaken.

"I didn't know…" He said fidgeting with his hands on the table top. "I've seen him sleeping like that at his desk and stuff before…"

"Oh, Finn, sweetie, it's not your fault…" Mrs Weasley said.

"I know… like… deep down I know…" Finn sighed. "Just talked to him last night…"

A basket of fresh, still steaming bread settled down on the tables between them, flanked by little dishes of spiced olive oil.

Finn stared at it. Harriet could tell he was both starving yet had no appetite. It was a feeling she knew quite well.

Harriet half expected Mrs Weasley to get some of the bread for Finn, but to her surprise, he was the first to reach for the bread. Mrs Weasley gave him a proud smile as he broke off a piece and dabbed it into the oil.

"Cas would want me to," he mumbled, his mouth half full.

"He would," Mr Weasley agreed, cheerfully. "He'd want us all to live, I should think."

Harriet pondered that as she took a piece of bread for herself. It tasted as delicious as ever. Yet, everything still felt hollow. Everyone seemed a bit lost, unable to know what to really think. Harriet didn't want Castillon to die, but she couldn't pretend she'd been all that close to him. Then again, she wasn't that close to Dora's grandcestors Nicolas and Perenelle either.

Harriet's head sank lower. She still felt teary-eyed whenever she thought of Nicolas and Perenelle and their letter to her. They'd merely wished her well. Castillon had entrusted Harriet with possibly the most valuable substance on the face of the earth.

Harriet was pulling apart her piece of bread now. Come to think of it, who was Castillon to put that much responsibility on her? She'd just been nearly raped; her boyfriend was missing; she was a total mess.

Daddy put a hand on Harriet's arm. Harriet looked up at him, seeing the worry on his face. Harriet glanced around the table and saw that everyone was looking at her. She put down the pieces of bread on her plate.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Lot on my mind…"

"Rightly so, dear," Mrs Weasley soothed. "This is a hard world for all of us… perhaps you children hardest of all, trying to make sense of this insanity."

That was certainly true.

* * *

Harriet and Finn were sitting on a bench in the big house. Neither could bear to go back to the cathedral.

"He officiated my parent's wedding," Harriet said at last.

"Yeah?"

Harriet nodded, snuggling tighter against Finn. Whatever resentment had bubbled up in Harriet over Castillon's actions, she certainly wasn't happy he was gone, especially seeing what it was still doing to the Flamels and Finn. Going back to Nicolas and Perenelle, no Flamel had known life without Castillon. He was one of the precious few people Finn knew in the whole world.

And now he was gone. How much Flamel family history was gone with him? Had he kept journals? Harriet decided there had to be something. Old wizarding families never forgot that sort of thing, like that family tree in Grimmauld Place.

Finn sighed.

"It has not been the best last two meetings, has it…?"

"No…" Harriet agreed.

"Sorry…"

Harriet held Finn's hand tighter. She remembered her conversation with Tina.

"It's okay… there'll be good times again… and this time isn't either of our faults… Castillon was ready…?"

"Yeah?"

Harriet snuggled tighter to Finn. "He… he gave me the last of his elixir… the stuff that was keeping him alive so long. He wanted me to have it to use on someone who really needed it… to heal someone hurt in this war…"

"Wow…" Finn muttered. "That's an honour and a half…"

"Feels more like a burden, now…"

"Hmm?"

Harriet grimaced. "Even if he wanted it… now I feel even a little responsible… what if Dora finds out I have it…? And that it could have kept Castillon alive, longer?"

Finn shook his head. "Can't think like that, Dove… it was his choice… I mean…"

Finn trailed off, thinking.

"Sounds like… he made his choice…" Finn continued. "He… probably wasn't going to take any more, anyway. Maybe instead of just wasting it… he would have rather you had it…"

Harriet nodded slowly. "He said something like that…"

Harriet was starting to feel better about the whole thing.

"You're someone special and loving who'd use it to really save someone like it was meant for… I know I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have something like that…"

Harriet's cheeks began to get quite warm. Finn smiled even more affectionately.

"What?"

"You're so cute when you blush."

"I am not!"

"You so are! You get all squinty, and it's adorable."

"Finn!"

"See, you're doing it more."

Finn smirked.

"Only thing cuter's when you giggle."

"Oh no—EEK!"

Harriet shrieked and with laughter as Finn's strong but nimble fingers quickly darted up under the hem of her jumper, tickling her rapidly.

* * *

To Harriet's surprise, the funeral was to be held that very afternoon. Harriet supposed there weren't many people to invite. Dora and her immediate family, Harriet recalled, were not that close with the rest of the Flamels. She didn't suppose many of them were going to show up for who many of them would consider 'just an elf'. Harriet recalled that Beauregard and Snickers had been gifts from their less enlightened family.

Everyone was dressed in customary black. The Order had fetched the rest of Harriet and Dora's friends from Hogwarts to join them, as well as Nan and Rosie, who were sitting with Emma. Emma and the twins were sitting a little way down the bench from Harriet and Finn. Emma was holding their hands. Harriet noted that Emma's face was still stony, but her knuckles were white as they gripped her sisters' hands.

Dora looked a bit better with everyone there. Dora had never gotten on the best with Hermione, who often disapproved of Dora's willingness to bend the rules, but at the moment she was sitting with Dora, opposite Ronnie, whispering gentle consolations. Dora was still crying, but not as hard as she had been.

The cathedral around them looked as beautiful as ever. Harriet had to marvel that little of the décor had changed from her parents' wedding, yet it looked just as much the part for a loving farewell funeral as it had for matrimony. It was majestic and soothing, beautiful and perfect. It was the ideal place for unions and partings.

Harriet glanced up at Finn. He looked the smartest Harriet had ever seen him. The Flamel elves had tailored a suit for him, and his hair was slicked down and combed straight. Harriet remembered how Daddy had looked standing at the altar waiting for Mum. Despite the solemn moment, Harriet couldn't help but imagine Finn standing in his place.

Mr Flamel ascended the steps to the altar. The room was already deathly quiet. Mr Flamel smiled sadly out at everyone. It was odd to see a man as tall and robust as Mr Flamel looking so sad. He was the same man Harriet had seen break Mr Malfoy's nose in the middle of a crowded bookshop.

"Castillon… all of zis… we owe to Castillon. Everything of value left in ze Flamel name belongs to him. When Nicolas rejected ze decadence that was taking over ze family in ze previous centuries, it was Castillon who held it all togezer. It was Castillon who maintained ze books, maintained the grounds, and continued building zis very cathedral. It was Castillon who built the clock industry that kept in just enough income to help Nicolas and Perenelle continue to run zeir charity."

Mr Flamel trailed off. Harriet felt her emotions starting to rise as she looked at the tiny coffin beside Mr Flamel.

"Castillon did all of this because of his love for Nicolas and Perenelle and ze family. It is the blessing and curse of all house elves… they are dutiful, dedicated, and powerful beings. Their hearts are full of love… the desire to care for those closest to them. It is something we of ze magical community took advantage of centuries ago…"

Mr Flamel gripped the lectern tighter, steadying himself.

"Castillon had to watch it all happen. Yet he bore it with grace… zen, he took me under his wing. He taught me all I know of business, of how to bring back ze family name. Of how to make Flamel a name to be proud of again. He never wanted fame. He never wanted recognition. He wanted to remain in ze shadows because it was liable to harm ze name of Flamel in ze magical world should it get out zat an elf was responsible for it all."

Mr Flamel took a deep breath.

"I… acquiesced because of my respect for him… but as I stand here tonight in the midst of all he did for us… I regret it. I regret it zo deeply… and it will not stand."

Mr Flamel sniffed.

"Jessica and I spent zis morning discussing…" Mr Flamel smiled kindly at Mrs Flamel. "Darling, would you like to make ze announcement…?"

Mrs Flamel rose gracefully and ascended the altar. She moved so solemnly it looked more like she was floating, as the Veela had at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Thank you, my love," Mrs Flamel said, looking up at Mr Flamel with loving but teary eyes.

Harriet was randomly reminded that once upon a time, Sirius had fancied Mrs Flamel. Yet, as Harriet saw the Flamels standing together, holding hands, Harriet knew nothing would have come between the two.

"Charles and I have decided that in the wake of Castillon's passing… we will begin a fund for the care of house-elves who have been released from service. Too many of these wonderful people are used and tossed aside. We do understand some may find us hypocritical, with our beloved Beauregard and Snickers… that is why we are working with Doctor Sebastian Bishop on how to properly ease house-elves out of their servitude healthily and into being their own people again."

There was quiet, polite applause at this.

"Our apologies to seem like grandstanding," Mr Flamel said at last. "We just wanted that out of the way…"

Mrs Flamel smiled softly. "I remember when I first met Charles… and he first brought me here to Avalon. Castillon was there to greet me. I… admit I was taken aback at him at first… to see an elf dressed in human clothing. But perhaps not quite as taken aback as I was at the scale of this place."

There were some polite chuckles.

"Castillon helped me adjust to this big new world. Helped me realise that despite the opulence, it was a place I could belong. That Charles was the sort of man who wanted to build a better world. Castillon helped me find a place in this big new world and truly made me a Flamel. I… my family… I was ashamed of my birth family. The name Rosier casts a dark shadow back in Britain and here in France…"

Harriet recalled the awful book Umbridge had made them read. It had been written by a woman with the last name Rosier. Harriet was sure of the relation now.

"Castillon helped me see that here with the Flamels, I could help make the world better, and make up for my family's transgressions. And later, Castillon helped care for our children, who he loved as his own."

Dora hiccupped nearby. Emma was just staring at the floor.

"Dora, love," Mrs Flamel smiled sadly at her eldest. "Would you like to come up and say a few things…?"

Dora didn't move at first. Harriet wouldn't have blamed her for not having it in her, but Dora at last rose. Seeing Dora so affected put Harriet over the edge of tears again more than anything else. Dora was always the strongest, the craftiest, the most in control of all Harriet's friends. To see how deeply she was affected cut Harriet to her core.

"My…" Dora wiped her eyes.

Mr and Mrs Flamel stood either side of her, putting their hands on Dora's shoulders. Dora took a deep breath and continued, bolstered by their support.

"Castillon… helped me through so much. When Krystelle got to go to Rathlin, and we wouldn't see each other so much… it was Castillon who was there for me. When it turned out I wasn't going to go to Beauxbatons with the other kids from town I grew up with… I was… I was furious. Again… it was Castillon who told me what a big adventure it was going to be… he was always so busy… but he always had time to… to play with Krissie and I… he made me these special cards that when you flipped them would count down to one, and then go off like a firecracker…"

Dora hung her head lower. "It's… going to sound stupid… and mean… to say this, but… Grandcestor…" Dora sniffled more. "I loved Grancestor Nicolas… and Perenelle… but… I never saw them all that often… Castillon was more like… he…"

"Was our real grandpa…" Emma finished for her under her breath.

Harriet could tell she hadn't meant to be heard, but the room was so quiet her voice had carried. Everyone looked at her with sad smiles. Emma hung her head lower, but Dora merely sniffed and nodded, giving Emma the first smile Harriet had seen her wear all day.

To Harriet's surprise, Emma rose on her own and approached the stage. As Harriet pulled in her legs to let Emma pass, she noted that at last, Emma's lip was beginning to tremble.

Emma approached the altar and took her place with her family. She was just about the same height as Mrs Flamel, which from Harriet's perspective down in her pew gave her the odd impression that Emma was the elder of the two sisters.

"My first memory is of Castillon," Emma said quietly. "I remember it every time I have a chocolate frog… I see it in dreams sometimes, too… I'm little and walk into a room. It's a room back in our Cornwall home… but I walk in… and this smiling little man with funny white hair hands me a chocolate frog… and he tells me how big I am, walking like that…"

Emma let a few tears fall at last.

"I could always talk to Castillon… though I was always too scared to talk to anyone else… he was little like me when I was young… I mean… I'm bigger now…"

Dora half sobbed; half laughed.

"He helped me get ready for Hogwarts, too… I was…" Emma took a breath. "I was so scared… but I didn't know how to tell anyone but him…"

Finally, Emma broke down. Mr Flamel pulled Emma into a hug. The room remained respectfully silent. Mrs Flamel finally turned back to the gathered friends.

"We… do not expect any of you to have too much experience with Castillon… but… if any of you would like to come up and say a few words… you are welcome."

No one moved at first. Then, Finn squeezed Harriet's hand and stood. Harriet gave him a watery-eyed smile and watched him walk down the aisle.

The Flamels made room for Finn. He sniffed, doing his best to look strong, and started.

"I… after what happened… I… I don't know many people… to be honest basically everyone I know's in the room right here… I… Castillon… he…"

Mrs Flamel gently rested a comforting hand on Finn's arm. He took a breath and mumbled thanks under his breath before continuing.

"He was one of them… he showed me his work… he showed me the work he was doing on this cathedral… he… he understood. He got feeling… alone."

Finn sniffed.

"Sorry, I… I don't know many words, yet… How to…"

Mr and Mrs Flamel put gentle hands on Finn's shoulders and gave him sad smiles. Mr Flamel looked to the back of the room. Everyone turned and saw Sebastian standing there holding the portrait of Bill Shakespeare. Bill's expression was difficult to read, being two dimensional and at an angle.

Sebastian walked Bill up the aisle to the altar. He set the portrait gently on an easel, stepping back and moving down to take a seat in one of the pews.

Bill was silent for a moment. He just looked down on the little coffin and sighed.

"I, too… was lonely… and twas Castillon did care for me. We portraits… we lead a false life. We are but poor reflections of our true selves… often stripped of the trappings of humanity and the negative aspects our living subjects would rather not have remembered… painted to reflect an ideal at the expense of truth…"

Bill smiled sadly at the casket.

"That mattered not a jot to Castillon. I was never just a portrait of William Shakespeare to him… to him, I am Bill. I am painted in William Shakespeare's image, I am versed in the knowledge of his works… but I am… me. He never failed to speak with me every day. I owe him my continued existence…"

Bill cleared his throat.

" _Fear no more the heat o' the sun,  
Nor the furious winters rages;  
Thou thy worldly task hast done,  
Home art gone and ta'en thy wages;  
Golden lads and girls all must,  
As chimney-sweepers, come to dust._

" _Fear no more the frown o' the great,  
Thou art past the tyrants stoke;  
Care no more to clothe and eat;  
To thee the reed is as the oak;  
The sceptre, learning, physic, must  
All follow this, and come to dust._

" _Fear no more the lightning-flash,  
Nor the all-dreaded thunder-stone;  
Fear not slander, censure rash;  
Thou hast finish'd joy and moan;  
All lovers young, all lovers must  
Consign to thee, and come to dust._

"Farewell, old friend…"

The organ began playing on its own. Harriet almost expected either Dora or Finn to begin singing, but judging by the looks on their faces, neither had it in them. Mr Flamel and Finn each took one of the handles of Castillon's little casket. They lifted him and slowly carried him up the aisle.

Each row of pews rose as the pallbearers and coffin passed and filed behind in its wake. Finn managed to give Harriet something resembling a sad smile as he passed. Harriet joined the procession, which turned into the alcove where Nicolas and Perenelle's tombs lay.

Harriet saw that the statue of the Virgin Mary and Jesus she'd once hidden behind had been moved aside, and a small hole dug beneath it. Delicately, Finn and Mr Flamel both knelt and lowered Castillon's little casket into the hole. Mrs Flamel, Dora, Emma, and Mr Flamel all took handfuls of dirt and sprinkled them lightly over the coffin.

At last, Mr Flamel drew his wand. The dirt filled in over top of Castillon, and the statue lifted itself, and settled down over him, sealing him in. Dora started sobbing again. Harriet found her vision completely obscured by tears. It was the perfect place. He would stay there forever between Nicolas and Perenelle, under the symbol of their faith, which he'd helped to uphold for so long, in the building that had been his life's work.

"Goodbye," Harriet said under her breath.

As with Emma, Harriet hadn't intended to be loud enough to be heard, but everyone did. A chorus of farewells passed around the little alcove. Everyone stood around the spot for some time. Finn made his way over to stand beside her. His big strong hand slowly curled around hers, entwining their fingers. His thumb gently rubbed over the top of Harriet's hand.

It was a comforting sensation. There was no suggestion in it, merely affection. Harriet rested her head against his arm. Castillon was home. He'd done what he meant to do in this world. Harriet had to let that be enough consolation.

"And now, please let us retire to ze tavern, where we can sit and commune and reminisce in comfort and peace…" Mr Flamel said at last.

The group followed the Flamels from the alcove and out of the cathedral. Harriet blinked in the bright sunlight after so long in the dim building. She felt a bit lighter out in the clear, fresh air. It was chill, but in a crisp, clean way.

Harriet nearly bumped into the back of Hermione who was walking just ahead of her.

"I don't believe it…" Hermione gasped under her breath.

Harriet leaned around her, looking down the path. Two figures were approaching. One she recognised at once as Captain Kane. The other took her a moment to identify, as seeing him here at Avalon was so out of context it threw Harriet for a bit of a loop.

"Percy!" Mrs Weasley shrieked.

Professor Weasley radiated humiliation and shame. He was having a hard time keeping his head up. That did not stop Mrs Weasley. Harriet was sure if she'd blinked she would have missed Mrs Weasley racing towards Percy. He did not move as Mrs Weasley flung her arms around his neck.

Slowly, Professor Weasley's arms rose, and despite the shocked look on his face, he began to hug her back. Mr Weasley moved at a slower, more deliberate pace to the pair.

Professor Weasley continued to embrace Mrs Weasley, but his eyes were locked on his father's. Mr Weasley said nothing. Harriet couldn't see his face. His mind was a wall.

"Father…"

Professor Weasley had barely finished the word when Mr Weasley pulled both into a crushing embrace. Only a second later, Ronnie gave in and broke away from the group. Mr Weasley held out an arm and accepted her into the group as well. Harriet's vision was beginning to blur again.

* * *

All things considered; Harriet was rather glad to not be spending the night at Avalon. Instead, she and her family were back at Mountain Home. Her friends, except Dora, had all been returned to Hogwarts, not wanting to rouse more suspicions from Umbridge or anyone else in the Ministry.

There was a nice addition to Mountain Home, however. This time, Finn was with them. Everyone agreed that the Flamels needed to go somewhere alone together to grieve, and so they had left Avalon for their smaller Cornwall cottage.

The family and Finn were all sitting around the dinner table. They were enjoying a warm, filling stew Finn had prepared for them all. It was a recipe he remembered from his time with the Travellers.

"Dear me," Mum smiled. "It looks marvellous."

"Thanks, Ma'am," Finn replied, blushing a little with sheepish pride.

It was a fantastic rabbit stew. Rosie acted a little apprehensive at the prospect of eating rabbit, but the smell was divine, and after taking a tepid first bite, Rosie was soon finishing her bowl as rapidly as the rest of the family.

In no time, the little family was groaning after multiple bowls, sitting back in their chairs with very full stomachs. Finn couldn't help a proud little smile.

"Managed ta make it a bit better here… yeh all got more spices and such, but it were m'fav'rite with the Travellers…"

"What was it like living with them?" Rosie asked.

Finn's smile was forced. "It was good, while i'lasted."

Harriet gave Harriet her best stab at a smile. She knew the memory of the travellers was painful for him. They had taken him in, only to cast him out when they learned that he was like her.

Finn was spared from further awkward questions by a knock on the door. It was a strange little rhythm which Harriet didn't recognise. She'd come to identify the knocks from Remus and a few other Order members quite well.

Daddy and Mum both exchanged bemused looks. Harriet wondered if they didn't recognise the knock or weren't expecting it. Harriet's heart leapt. Maybe it was Sirius!

"Who's that?" Nan asked.

Neither Daddy nor Mum said anything for a moment. Finally, Daddy rose and made his way for the door. Beside her, Harriet noted that one of Finn's hands had curled into a fist, and she could feel he was deeply on edge.

"Mum…?"

Harriet could also sense Rosie's anxiety rising.

"It's alright, dear," Mum replied, at last, smiling. "It's Professor Morrisey."

Harriet blinked. What did he want? Her stomach suddenly knotted. On second thought, there was only one reason she could think of for him to be here. It was something she'd been trying to forget. The chance to see Finn, followed by the news of Castillon's death, and the funeral, had mostly succeeded in that regard.

A moment later, Daddy returned with Professor Morrisey in tow. He gave a tiny sniff as he entered the kitchen and gave a gentle, satisfied sigh. Unless Harriet was much mistaken, there was even a little twinkle in his eye.

"Rabbit is it not?" he asked, smiling. "My mother used to make a similar recipe once upon a time… it was wonderful on chilly evenings such as this."

"Uh, thanks?" Finn replied uncertainly.

Professor Morrisey gave Finn a polite nod. Harriet was trying to wrap her mind around Professor Morrisey having once been a child.

"I am most regrettably sorry to interrupt your dinner."

"Not at all, Jonathan," Mum smiled kindly. "We've just finished."

Professor Morrisey gave Mum a little bow.

"In that case, I'm afraid there is an urgent matter we must discuss."

Daddy and Mum gave each other little glances. Harriet wondered how much Professor Morrisey might have told them already.

"What's urgent?" Rosie asked.

"Professor Morrisey just wants to talk to Harriet a bit about the night with the window," Mum explained.

Rosie nodded, and her eyes brightened with excitement. By the look on Mum's face, however, it was not going to be a discussion the twins would be sitting in on.

Harriet looked to Finn. His hand was only now unclenching. Harriet had to marvel at the fact that even without magic of his own, Finn was ready for a fight.

"It might be best if Finn hears this, too," Daddy said.

Finn looked surprised, but his hand fully unclenched. Professor Morrisey noticed.

"Nice, tight fist," he observed. "You've been taught how to use those."

Finn sank a little in his chair. "What of it?"

"Nothing at all," Professor Morrisey replied. "An observation, little more. It is a noble sport, and you have my admiration for taking it up."

Finn finally looked a little flattered.

"Right, we'll head to the sitting room. _You two_ —" Mum said, heading off the twins as they started to rise "—will clean the kitchen while we talk."

"Mum!" Rosie scoffed.

Mum gave Rosie a stern look and Rosie lowered her head a little. "Sorry, Mom…"

Everyone rose, and the twins started moving the plates and bowls to the sink. Harriet and Finn followed Daddy, Mum, and Professor Morrisey to the sitting room. Harriet was quite certain by the look in Rosie's eye that at least one of the twins would be eavesdropping, though more than likely both would. She supposed she'd taught them well in that regard.

In the sitting room, Daddy gestured to the chair closest to the fireplace for Professor Morrisey. He nodded gratefully and sat, straightening his suit and tie. Of all the Hogwarts teachers, he was the only one who wore a suit. Most, except for Hagrid and Professor Sutler, wore robes.

Harriet was still slightly put off. Usually, Professor Morrisey was irritable and blunt, but now he was a perfect gentleman.

"Before we begin," Professor Morrisey started. "Aurora and Daniel, I must ask just how familiar you are with demonology?"

"Demons? Those evil things…?" Finn asked, tensing up.

He gave Harriet a look of deep worry.

"No," Professor Morrisey said, sounding a little more like his usual self. "Prior to the rise of the Abrahamic world, demons were quite often benevolent. Still are, as far as we can tell, the western world just came to call the 'good' ones "angels" and the 'bad' ones "demon". In the magical world we know that really, these entities are one and the same."

Harriet glanced to Daddy and Mum. Both were looking even more worried than Finn had. That both unsettled Harriet and told her that they certainly knew a bit about the subject. Mum, in particular, had gone white as a sheet.

"I see two of you are more familiar with the subject," Professor Morrisey said, also noting Harriet's parents.

"We're sure this isn't just… Peeves…?" Daddy asked.

Harriet started to feel her heart speeding up. There was genuine fear in Daddy's voice.

"I'm afraid not, Daniel," Professor Morrisey replied. "This is far beyond Peeves' ability, besides the fact that Peeves always wants credit for his antics."

"Fair…" Daddy muttered.

"How do you know?" Mum asked. She was tense, and her face still white, but she sounded calmer.

"The sad fact is, Aurora, that I do not know," Professor Morrisey replied. "And until more testing is done— _very_ delicate testing—we cannot know. If this is a demon, it will not offer up its secrets willingly."

Professor Morrisey took a deep breath.

"Demons are not _beings_ as we think of them. Nor are they spirits. Their reasons are unknowable. For every rule we think we have, there is an equal number of exceptions. They exist outside our plane of reality but can enter it and influence it. Likely, they do this all the time, but until Harriet, I can find no record of anyone, living or dead, who has seen one."

The room fell silent. Mum took a deep breath.

"So, you are sure…?"

Professor Morrisey shook his head. "I am not, but unfortunately, if this is indeed what is happening, then it is too significant to ignore. My best guess as to the exact nature of this demon, if that is what we are dealing with, is it is an ifrit."

Daddy continued to look dumbstruck. Mum clasped a hand over her mouth.

"But… why? How?" Mum stammered.

"I'm afraid, of that, I can be even less certain," Professor Morrisey explained. "As I said, this is only hypothesising. We have not yet fully established that this is, in fact, a demon."

"What makes you think it is?" Daddy asked, finding his voice.

Professor Morrisey leaned back in his chair, rubbing his short beard thoughtfully.

"Ifrit have strong associations with death, first and foremost. And Harriet, here, has a stronger connection with death than most anyone alive."

Professor Morrisey turned to Harriet. He leaned forward now, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at her thoughtfully. It was at that moment that Harriet began to appreciate how Professor Howe and Professor Morrisey had become friends.

"Harriet, are you truly aware of just how rare you are? How truly extraordinary? The charm your mother placed upon you is exceedingly rare. In all of recorded history, I can only locate six such cases, including yours. Little do we really understand how the charm works. Many people have given their lives willingly to spare those they love. So why not all cases? Why are there not tens, hundreds, even thousands of Harriets out there?"

The room fell silent again except for the crackling fire.

"My new hypothesis is that this 'charm' may not be a charm at all, but a deal…"

"A deal?" Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," Professor Morrisey confirmed. "In each case I studied, the person who died had not been the intended target. They were in no danger of dying before they threw themselves into the line of fire. Except in your case… or so it has seemed."

Professor Morrisey gave Harriet a darkly significant look. There was sympathy there, and the reality of what Professor Morrisey was getting at swept over Harriet at once.

"Are you saying… my mother wasn't supposed to die?"

"Based upon this evidence, that is the most likely case."

Harriet went numb. She could no longer feel Mum's arm around her, nor Finn's hand upon hers, though she knew both were there.

Voldemort hadn't planned on killing Lily? Just Harriet? And James?

Harriet's hands tightened.

Snape.

"I truly apologise," Professor Morrisey said. "This isn't pleasant, but reality so rarely is…"

Professor Morrisey took a deep breath. "I believe your mother quite literally traded her life for yours, Harriet. This mysterious entity, whatever it may be, is likely the broker of the deal. A deal that was broken the moment you broke the charm."

Harriet's head was swimming.

"The deal seems to be your protection while you resided with your mother's kin, and/or until you turned seventeen. There are two likely scenarios, though I may be wrong about both. All of this is conjecture. There are areas of magic little explored by even the most learned minds."

Harriet chewed her lip, still trying to comprehend. Her mind was still back on Snape. How could he? The only reason Voldemort would have spared Lily, who he considered a 'mudblood', would be because Snape requested it. But he didn't plead for Harriet's life, too?

"Getting the worst out of the way, this entity may feel it's been cheated in some way, and may be trying to extract some kind of price…"

Professor Morrisey gave everyone a half-hearted attempt at a reassuring smile.

"But while it is the worst, I feel it is the less likely option. Far more likely is this entity has been watching Harriet ever since the charm was cast and does not yet feel its service is over."

"But why…? Why can I only see it now?"

Professor Morrisey studied Harriet's face carefully.

"You have only recently begun manifesting your powers of Legilimency, correct?"

Harriet's whole body chilled.

"Yes…"

"It is possible that now these powers are developing, you are able to sense him. None of the others were recorded as being Legilimens… so this is largely uncharted territory. It could be a mix of all of the above or something entirely beyond our comprehension. We are not dealing with something of this world, after all."

Finn spoke up again.

"So… y'saying it… it might be around to protect Harriet? Like… a guardian angel o'sort?"

"Of a sort, yes," Professor Morrisey replied.

"You said it was an ifrit…?" Mum asked.

"I think," Professor Morrisey corrected. "I must continue to stress these are guesses only, but in light of how serious it is, I feel it is best to address the possibility as though it were true, rather than bury our heads in the sand. If a blizzard might be coming, and you stock up on supplies, and the disaster never happens, where is the harm? You have extra food and warm clothing and things you did not need before. If you are warned a blizzard is coming and do not prepare, you're out nothing if it doesn't come, but you may be in deepest of trouble should it happen."

Professor Morrisey rubbed his bearded chin. "I admit I had first touched on the possibility of it being an ifrit before because of Harriet's associations with death. However, Harriet herself likely put the final nail in that coffin when she informed me she overheard Jerrad, the split half of the boy Hyland, communicating with it in the Hog's Head. Jinn, such as ifrit, are strongly associated with the Middle-East, where Split-men also originate."

Harriet's stomach turned again. That made too much sense. That had to be right.

" _But_ ," Professor Morrisey continued. "assuming I am correct, this entity does not appear to wish Harriet any harm. In fact, I daresay Finn is likely correct in calling it a guardian angel of sorts. You're rather blessed, Harriet…"

* * *

Finn was still awake. Everyone was still awake. Harriet could feel all their minds on top of her own worries.

Harriet didn't know what to do, and she hated it. Castillon had died after giving her the last of his elixir, which was starting to make Harriet feel vaguely responsible. She knew, in the rational part of her mind, that it had been Castillon's choice, but every time Harriet saw Dora's weeping face in her mind, she felt guilt consume her.

She was also likely bonded with a demon. While unsettling, if Professor Morrisey was right, then it meant her no harm. Quite the opposite, in fact. Strangely, perhaps, now that Harriet knew there was a chance this demon had been sent by her mother or had chosen Harriet because of her mother; she felt a sort of connection to 'him.' Despite Professor Morrisey's explanations, she couldn't help but think of the demon as a being of some kind. It had appeared to her as a man, and Jerrad had referred to it as the "black-eyed man". Clearly, that meant it wished to be seen as such, right?

None of that, however, was what was really keeping Harriet awake.

Snape.

How could she go back to a school where he was teaching? The fact that she had been the target was wholly irrelevant to Harriet. Snape had been willing to sacrifice a child in exchange for the mother. It was sick. It was evil.

Harriet forced herself to keep focusing on the minds of her family and Finn. Nan was trying to think about art, most likely trying to distract herself. Harriet knew they had listened in because all Rosie could think about were demons.

Her thoughts were difficult to decipher. It was almost as though Rosie wasn't sure how to feel about the issue. If anything, Rosie seemed almost jealous. Harriet rolled her eyes.

Daddy and Mum were thinking about her. Their thoughts were much harder to read than her sisters', but she would get occasional glimpses of her own face. The only other thing she could detect was worry.

Then there was Finn. His every thought was laid bare. He was afraid for her, mostly. He was also trying to imagine demons that weren't horrible, devil-looking monstrosities. He thought about how he could possibly fight the demon if it intended to harm Harriet in some way. He thought about how to deal with the demon in their lives if it didn't go away after Harriet turned seventeen.

Harriet hugged her pillow tighter. Not one of Finn's thoughts were of giving up on her or abandoning her for his own sake. He wasn't going anywhere.

 _Hey, Dove._

"Finn?"

Harriet sat up, looking around the room, though she knew Finn was still in the sitting room.

 _Dunno if you're still awake, or if you can hear this from your room, but I just…_

 _I know…_ Harriet thought, even though she knew Finn couldn't 'hear' her.

 _Sorry, as weekends go, this one's sort of blown arse…_

 _Agreed…_

 _But… I got to see you… hope… hope you still feel the same—_

"I feel the same way," Harriet whispered.

Finn started. Harriet leaned against the door frame, watching him. She almost didn't remember sneaking out of her room, padding her way over.

"Y-y'heard, huh?"

Harriet nodded.

Finn lowered his head. "Don't wanna get y'in trouble," he mumbled.

Harriet crossed over and sat beside him. She slipped a hand into one of his and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her gently, pulling her close. She pressed as close to him as she could.

"Just wanna be held for a while…" Harriet whispered.

She was so quiet she could barely hear herself.

"I don't doubt it…"

The pair sat in silence for a while.

"Magic's kind of crazy," Finn finally broke the silence.

Harriet snorted a laugh. Finn chuckled under his breath.

"Right… so, Mr Blackeyes… Dunno you, can't see yeh, but… if y'listening, Harriet here means the world t'me… so… if y'lookin' t'keep her safe, y'got nay t'fear from me, aye?"

Harriet somehow managed to snuggle a little tighter.

"I don't have magic or any o'that," he continued, "but promise I'll do m'best t'help keep her safe… though she can certainly take care of herself…"

Harriet's cheeks were getting quite warm.

"So… what y'say? I alright?"

For a second, nothing happened. Not that Harriet expected anything to occur. According to Professor Morrisey, the demon needed a channel of some sort, like the reflection in a pane of glass or maybe a mirror, to enter their reality.

The flames in the fireplace crackled and all but roared higher, then dimmed to coals, before returning to its previous warm glow. Harriet and Finn stared at the fire for some time. Neither dared to move.

"Probably a breeze," Finn whispered, his voice cracking in forced hopefulness.

"Y-yeah," Harriet agreed, trying with all her might to ignore the reality that the fire was magic, and the home had no true windows or a chimney.

*Dedicated to Notre Dame de Paris


End file.
